


[FGO]战斗吧，Teacher

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 印度兄弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 277,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 圣杯战争，由七位魔术师，带领着各自召唤的英灵，进行一次为了圣杯的所有权而爆发的战斗，最终活下来的胜利者将取得圣杯的所有权。七位英灵分别是Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker第三次圣杯战争过后，大圣杯系统因而被纳粹势力所夺取，后来又被其他的魔术师搬运至别处。从此，世界各地都出现了围绕着圣杯展开的争斗。故事的开始，要从一个女孩的愿望说起。圣杯战争的意义，自从许多异世界穿越的少女出现后，就变得不太一样了……她们往往拥有取之不尽用之不竭的魔力，甚至可以和英灵不分伯仲。在某一次激战中，夺得圣杯的，是一位名为微安娜的少女。她许下的愿望，再一次改变了圣杯战争的本质。库克?贝兹是一名哲学教师。为了学习，教育，他奉献了自己的一切……连头都秃了。然而上天并没有因为他是个秃头就放过他……被莫名其妙卷入这场无休止的乱斗中的他，既不是魔术师，也没有任何学习魔术的天赋……对于他来说，英灵什么的……怎么可以随便用来打架？都是珍贵的活化石，过了这村就没这店的历史词典！他只是个Teacher……只想好好教学生哲学而已。这不是一个知识就是力量的正面教材，也不是哲学改变人生的心灵鸡汤，而是一个中年谢顶的德国教师在太阳之子迦尔纳的帮助下苟活于圣杯战争的故事。带动这场战争的人，是一位以公主自居的美丽少女，她渴望着所有伟大灵魂的爱意，包括迦尔纳。那么，面对集万千宠爱于一身，天赋点全部点满的冠位少女，这位严肃，呆板的书呆子将如何为了守住迦尔纳这个可以翻译梵文典籍的活化石而战斗呢？面对因为公主的爱情而忘记过去的从者们，迦勒底的御主又将如何找回昔日同伴的记忆？（这也是篇略带反苏向的文，但虐苏的小伙伴可能会失望，而且这次不是以腐反苏，是以秃反苏……迦尔纳的CP和秃子老师没啥关系……此外，也希望对于矫枉过正的反苏方式提出一些建议。这篇文里小太阳的性格虽然会尽量还原FATE系列，但由于之前看摩诃婆罗多的书和电视剧先入为主，可能性格不是那么天然呆……）PPS:这篇文结尾在下埋下的特异点俱卢坑现在也开始慢慢填了，发现没和日服撞剧情终于敢放手去写内容标签：搜索关键字：主角：迦尔纳，难敌，阿周那，库克·贝兹，微安娜 ┃ 配角：吉尔伽美什，咕哒子，马修，兰斯洛特，名字还没想好的咕哒子们，南丁格尔，基督山伯爵，总之FGO的各种英灵 ┃ 其它：FateGrandOrder，圣杯战争，摩诃婆罗多,反玛丽苏，反反玛丽苏，型月女性保护协会
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: [FGO]战斗吧Teacher





	1. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第1-11章 英灵是充满知识的活化石

第一章 哲学的教师

“即便知道圣杯的本质，你依旧如此想要得到它……越来越有趣了呢，女人……你心中所渴望的东西，究竟会给你带来愉悦，还是会成为你痛苦的源泉？”  
血色的光芒透过哥特教堂五彩斑斓的玻璃窗，折射出如同美酒般的色彩，又像是诱人的□□。手握金杯的男子眯着眼睛，嘴角勾起一丝残酷的笑意。  
“本王参与过无数次战争，也目睹了许多杂鱼在这个圣杯面前暴露出的丑态……可笑，就像一群卑微地蠕虫……现在，轮到你了。”  
那双红瞳扫向一位身着白衣的少女，在那阴暗的基调里，她身上洁白的光芒仿佛和周围格格不入。她缓缓走向圣杯，将手放在溢出的黑泥之上，“对黑泥无所畏惧的，不止你一个，英雄王。如何？有没有觉得很意外呢？”  
“看来你和其他女人不一样。”  
“在玩一个游戏的时候，你难道不觉得……比起通关本身，游戏的过程更有趣吗？所以……我的愿望……”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“那个打游戏的同学，给我把手机关了。哲学课的时候不要玩手机。”  
慕尼黑大学的教室里，一位带着方框眼镜的光头老师正一本正经地讲解着东方的历史神话和哲学，  
“东方的思维方式和我们欧洲大有不同，古希腊的哲学家会以证据，实践来求证他们的哲学，也是现代科学研究的最初形态，而印度的哲学家则会以自己为实验体，在自我的修行中寻求答案。撇开唯物主义和唯心主义的区别，佛教和印度教甚至有唯识学，而这种哲学中的‘空性’却是非常难以领悟的……下节课我会为大家具体讲解宗教和哲学的关系，下课。”  
库克贝兹是一名教哲学的老师。  
恩……哲学……  
不太正经的那种哲学……  
看到这里的诸位应该知道我的意思吧？  
没错……  
比起现阶段主要的哲学理论，他研究的更多是神话传说，以及那时的人是生存方式和思想状况。除了研究东方的神话传说以外，最近还同时在研究魔法符文的各种意义。  
为了学习，教育，他奉献了自己的一切……连头都秃了。绝不是因为作者懒得描写他的头发或者思考他的发色，发型应该是什么。  
德国是一个很奇怪的地方，以严谨著称，却又是浪漫主义的发源地。  
但更令库克贝兹自豪的是日耳曼民族的神话传说《尼伯龙根指环》。  
“贝兹教授……！”  
就在他站在十字路口，等着红绿灯时，一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起。  
“恩？”  
他回过头，一个棕色卷毛的青年映入眼帘，贝兹的脸一下子拉了下来——这不是今天上课玩手机的查理吗……  
“查理，你……”  
正要教训这个熊孩子一顿，查理忽然一脸歉意地低下了头，“教授，抱歉啦……我今天上课不是故意玩手机的……最近我刚开始使用社交网站……所以，稍微有点不习惯……”  
“社交网站……”  
贝兹看着这位满面桃花的少年，陷入了茫然。  
他从来不知道社交是何物……  
“哦……好……好好使用社交网站，多结交些朋友……”  
  
没人知道，这个外表冷峻，头脑灵光的壮汉，家里摆放着许多古董，旧书籍和羊皮纸……哦，要说他的大厅，甚至还摆放了一个魔法阵，是他在研究布拉格鲁道夫二世炼金术的历史时画出来的。在魔法阵附近的书架上，有《弗兰肯斯坦》，《Golem》，《魔法城市布拉格》，但他最近沉迷的却是东方的神话《摩诃婆罗多》  
回到屋内，他倒了一杯白兰地，躺在沙发上再一次读起这本书。古印度的两部神话史诗，分别是《罗摩衍那》和《摩诃婆罗多》，看了这两部神话史诗，除了对于古印度关于“Dharma”的探寻非常有兴趣，他还非常中意故事中的人物。  
《摩诃婆罗多》中的迦尔纳。  
出身高贵的雅利安王子，坎坷的命运，卑微的身份，都未能改变他心中的高贵。身为苏多之时，他不畏强权，成为国王后，又总是会将财富布施给贫者，为了友人，终其一生，就算死于亲兄弟之手也不会背弃这份友情。世间的美德与他相比都显得如此黯淡。  
库克贝兹是个很挑剔的人，但唯独对于这个人物，他无法做出任何□□。  
他看了看窗外的天空，严酷的寒冬并不允许太多白昼。已经到了该休息的时间。  
他小心翼翼地把门关上，丝毫没有注意到，地上的魔法阵隐隐泛着红光……  
  
“嘶……好烫！”  
用热水冲头发的时候，贝兹手背上传来火烧一般的感觉，他调低了水的温度，用冷水冲着方才右手被烫伤的地方，然而手背上却还是有红色的痕迹……  
他打算跑去厨房的冰箱里取点冰块，然而就在他推开门的一刹那，一道金色的光芒从门缝中投了出来……  
贝兹感觉有些不妙……自己不可能没关客厅的灯。他是一个极度反对浪费的人……  
他裹好外套，从浴缸旁边攥起一把剃须刀，随后猛地推开了浴室的门……而眼前的一幕，却令他怀疑自己是否泡的不是热水澡，而是泡了酒……  
客厅的中央，此刻站着一个高挑的男子，金甲银发，碧蓝的莲目泛着孔雀翎的色泽，白芷的皮肤如同晨光……他静默地站在原地，凝望着眼前这位挂着浴巾，目瞪口呆的人民教师。  
“从者Lancer！真名为迦尔纳。请多指教。”  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
不不不……自己绝对是喝多了……  
对，这一定是酒精过敏导致精神失常，出现了幻觉，幻听……  
贝兹一想到这，赶忙揉了揉眼睛。  
  
他没开灯……  
但这屋子很亮……  
与其说是灯光……不如说……是被眼前这个金色的枪兵照的金光闪闪……加上自己的光头反光（导演：这不是重点）……  
  
恩……虽然贝兹是个哲学老师，但他相信科学……  
  
对，这一定是自己刚才喝多了。  
  
好好睡一觉吧……自己需要休息！  
就这样，贝兹一边擦着油光锃亮的脑袋，一边若无其事地走进了卧室……  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
与此同时……在慕尼黑的市中心马林广场的时钟塔……一个身着白衣，手臂上爬满红色符文的少女正乖巧地坐在屋檐上。在她身后，伫立着一位身披金甲的男人，金发红瞳。他双手抱在胸前，居高临下地俯视着人来人往的街道，丝毫没有在乎自己身后的一具尸体。  
“下次我可不想亲手处理这种杂鱼。”  
他不屑的看着那位死者，“但本王感兴趣的东西，哪怕敢碰一下，也是死罪！”  
听到身后的人那充满傲慢的语调，少女粲然一笑。  
“又是什么，能让英雄王有兴趣？”  
“呵……感到荣幸吧，女人。除了不列颠之王以外，你也让本王稍微感觉到有趣了。胆敢无视游戏规则的你……”  
“不列颠之王……”  
少女抿了抿嘴。

“嘻嘻……如果你想要，得到不列颠之王并不难。我已经感觉到了……阿尔托莉雅已经被某位御主召唤出来。与此同时，你之前的对手Lancer也现界了。”

作者有话要说：  
导演：呵呵呵呵终于没人骚扰冬木市了。  
麻婆：经历了那么多次战争，冬木市也终于承受不住了……  
导演：背景在慕尼黑……难道某些英灵会出现吗？  
元首：妨碍咱都渣渣！  
导演：不不不……元首你还是继续当网红就好了  
咕哒子：各位读者大家好，今天开始我和马修将在小剧场里为大家解说和吐槽~  
马修：前辈，我们好像也是配角，应该会出场在主剧情里的吧？难道是因为我们出场很晚……  
导演：……你们迦勒底不是很忙吗？把你们请过来的话……费用一定不少吧……所以你们先继续在迦勒底手撕触手怪吧……

第二章 学者的见识

宿醉可真是要命啊……  
贝兹按了按额头，朝着屋内望了一圈。  
魔法阵消失了……  
还有昨天的幻觉也消失了。  
很好……非常好……  
又是美好的一天……  
他转了一圈灶台上的按钮，正要将打碎的鸡蛋丢进平底锅，手背上那团红色的东西引起了他的注意……  
那不是烫伤……  
那是一种符文的形状……  
好像……还有些似曾相识……  
贝兹皱了皱眉头，难道自己的酒量已经弱到这种程度了！才和那么一杯就能到现在还不省人事？  
身为德国人，这……实在是太伤自尊了！  
他若无其事地做完早餐，随后出去小跑。遛狗的邻居经过自己的时候，那只苏牧发出了不安的叫声。邻居太太俯下身，安抚着这只被惊吓的小动物，贝兹有些诧异，自己平时认得这只狗，它却像是嗅到了什么其他的东西……  
手背上的那玩意还在……洗不掉……  
可恶……就算是酒精，也不至于持续这么久……  
他只想赶快把日常生活上的事情办妥当，然后再想办法解决手上这奇怪的烙印。  
虽然他不是唯物主义者……  
但他还是不愿意往某些方面去想……  
黑魔法……  
炼金术？  
还是什么奇奇怪怪的恶作剧？  
如果是有人趁他不注意给他弄了个纹身什么的，他一定会去找那个人算账。  
一股不祥的预感涌上心头，他加快了脚步，朝住所跑去。  
雪中的风声很大，他无法看清十米以外的东西，只能凭着直觉继续前行。他不能察觉有人正紧跟着他，更没有察觉到……一把尖锐的匕首掠过疾风……  
待他感觉到危险时，金色的光辉照亮了漫天的冰雪。只听见一声清脆的响声，穿过风雪的匕首被弹进雪地里。  
“现在搞清状况了吧，Master。”  
挡在他身前的是一个高挑的男子，金甲银发，碧蓝的莲目泛着孔雀翎的色泽，白芷的皮肤如同晨光……（贝兹：这不是昨天的描写吗……导演，你为了省时间连节操都不要了吗？）  
“是谁？！你是……昨天的……”  
“Master，这不是幻象。对方是一个Assassin，不过请放心，Master。保护你是我的职责。”  
金色的枪兵平静地说道。  
“难道……你真的是……”贝兹惊讶地看着这位枪兵，但还没说完，枪兵就打断了他的话。“Master，在英灵之间的战斗中暴露姓名不是明智之举。”  
“战斗？”贝兹感觉信息量有点大。  
“圣杯战争，既然你研究历史，你应该知道一些传说。”  
“……虽然我不明白，但当下是要对付一个杀人未遂的杀人犯。倘若你真的是那位英雄……我相信你能保护我的安全。而我也绝不轻易屈服于暴力。”  
贝兹说罢，拉下了兜帽，光亮的脑袋反射着枪兵身上的金光……  
“来吧，杀人犯。”  
枪兵扬起带着日轮的金枪，蓄势待发，就在这时，一个女声从雪地中传来。  
“原来又是个Lancer的Master……吓死我了……如果你的从者是个Archer，我可能就会和你周旋到底了。”  
“哎？”贝兹一脸茫然。  
这……这和套路不一样啊？！  
“说来话长，外面冷死了，先找个暖和的地方说话……”  
一个穿着带有驯鹿图案圣诞毛衣的黑发少女从不远处走来，“我是Assassin的Mater，克劳迪亚。你是我见到的第二个Lancer的Master……”  
  
就这样，一场剑拔弩张的争端还未开始就已经结束。看着完全不了解情况的贝兹，克劳迪亚到了贝兹家里，给他普及了一下午圣杯战争是细节。贝兹听得很开心，他感觉他的下一部论文已经有了全新的灵感。尤其是在摩诃婆罗多的大英雄迦尔纳就在自己身边的时候，所有研究的东西甚至不用考察史料，直接问他就好了。  
简直是活化石啊！  
这么好的事，上哪找去啊？  
“贝兹教授，你还没有意识到事情的严重性吗？”  
“我认为能够看到历史上的大英雄和名人是一件非常荣幸的事情。”  
贝兹非常郑重地说道。  
“可这是战争。酷爱研究历史的贝兹教授不可能对战争一无所知吧？况且，这次圣杯战争，和普通的圣杯战争不一样……原来圣杯战争只有七个御主，七个职阶，现在同样的职阶有不同的英灵出现，而master也不止7个。”  
贝兹思忖了片刻，“难道圣杯量产了吗？”  
“没错，圣杯的确量产了！”  
克劳迪亚一脸严肃地说道：“我也不相信这是真的！直到我看见了其他的Assassin……”  
除了圣杯战争的科普和现状，克劳迪亚还介绍了一下最近的情况。克劳迪亚说自己之所以那么提防不认识的御主是因为最近有许多谋杀案，而死去的人身上的伤口都是被同一种冷兵器造成的。她担心有御主正在借着英灵大杀特杀，而那些死去的人，极大可能是才召唤出英灵，和贝兹一样不明真相的御主。  
“如果这些英灵都是如同神话里那般强大……那么……的确，利用他们的力量作恶会非常可怕。你有什么打算吗？”  
克劳迪亚摇了摇头。  
“我也不知道……但现如今，生存要紧。我听静谧哈桑的御主说，最近传言有一个带着许多英灵的Archer御主……我也不知道为什么会出现这种情况，我认识的御主都只有一个英灵。因为那个家伙带着一大群英灵大杀特杀，其他人为了保命，通常会选择和其他御主结盟，或者去寻找那个人，投靠她/他。”  
“简直就是犯规啊……”  
克劳迪亚看着贝兹百感交集的眼神，赶忙站起身，激动地说道：“既然你什么也不懂，你就加入我们的联盟吧。”  
“联盟？那么这个联盟将采取什么行动吗？”贝兹面无波澜地问道。  
“人多力量大，如果我们联合，就可以增加生存的机会。”  
“那么你们的目标和信念呢？”  
克劳迪亚有些不耐烦，“都说了，这是生存问题……”  
“恕我直言，如果要建立一个团队，没有共同的信念和共同的目标，这样的团队就如同白纸一般脆弱。身为一个学者我对于圣杯和圣杯相关的传说是非常感兴趣的，在我看来圣杯有很大的研究价值，但如果为了得到圣杯要去做杀人犯，衡量了一下，我认为不值得。”  
眼看贝兹对这个严肃地圣杯战争毫无兴趣，克劳迪亚拍案而起。  
“什么目标什么信念啊……生存需要理由吗？”  
克劳迪亚噘着嘴，不悦地说道：“你到底搞清现状没有？刚才我让哈桑偷袭你，不是因为我想杀了你，而是因为……就是那个……那个什么黑暗森林法则……在一个黑暗森林中，每个猎人都有枪的情况下，你不知道对方是善是恶，哪怕是为了自保，也要开枪。”  
“原来你也看《三体》啊……那里面关于人性和外星文明的描述……”  
“这不是重点！”  
妹子大声嚷道：  
“就算你不想正经地对待这次圣杯战争，你考虑过Lancer的感受吗？”  
贝兹愣了半晌，静默地看着克劳迪亚，随后站起身，郑重地说道。  
  
“感谢您提醒了我。我想我应该和这位英灵好好谈谈。”  


克劳迪亚：你到底有没有在认真参加圣杯战争啊！  
贝兹：圣杯是好东西，可以研究，但战争就算了吧。  
克劳迪亚：那你就这样吧Lancer晾着？  
贝兹：恕我直言，小姐，你不觉得身边有一个活化石可以学习很多东西吗？私以为，这些英灵的历史价值远远超过了圣杯。所以在下有个建议，召唤出英灵的人先要好好和英灵学习英灵所在的历史，这样历史的真相不就能够更加清晰了吗？然后啊，你把你的英灵也借我采访一下……  
克劳迪亚：不行，滚！  
咕哒子：克劳迪亚小姐你这是何必呢……哈桑本来存在感就低，让他接受下采访他说不定会挺开心的……  
山中老人：是吗？  
咕哒子：爷爷……我说的不是你……

第三章 耿直的英灵

克劳迪亚离开之前并没有放弃劝说贝兹教授加入他们的英灵联盟。  
贝兹最初对于一个没有目标的团队并没什么兴趣，直到克劳迪亚告诉他，一些历史上著名的哲学家，文学家，以及神话传说中的人物都被召唤出来了。  
贝兹想了想，说不定英灵中会有亚里士多德，黑格尔这些人，于是提出了一个条件，希望有机会采访联盟中的各位英灵。但克劳迪亚又不太高兴，她说暴露英灵的名字对战争不利。  
这都什么歪理呀？  
贝兹感觉两人谈不拢，只得让克劳迪亚先回去。等他送完克劳迪亚，回到客厅，迦尔纳正像站岗一样守在阳台门前。  
“Master，刚才那个Assassin的御主有过偷袭你的先例，不和她结盟是正确的……”  
贝兹深吸了一口气。  
“Lancer，先坐下吧。如果你想要喝咖啡或者东方的茶叶我都有。”  
他说罢，指了指沙发，迦尔纳也找了个舒适的地方坐了下来。这位英灵的身高要比一般的德国人还要高出一截，根据自己的身高比例订制的家具或许并不适合他。既然迦尔纳是东方的英雄，那么亚洲的茶叶应该更适合他。想到这里，贝兹煮了一壶开水，将茶叶倒进自己收藏的日式茶壶里。  
贝兹首先必须理清思绪。自己莫名其妙被卷入了一个被称之为圣杯战争的东西，一个像饥饿游戏一样的玩意。虽然他并不需要被送到什么场地去战斗，但现在看来，显而易见，这场毫无意义的斗争还是送货上门的……  
从小就喜欢看神话传说的他对于圣杯战争的存在并不难接受。  
可他并不希望参与其中。  
“Lancer，我不能直呼你的真名对吧？”  
迦尔纳点了点头。“虽然现在周围没有从者的反应，但由于习惯问题，我希望御主你能够下意识地隐瞒我的真名。”  
“根据克劳迪亚的话，召唤英灵的必须是魔术师……可我并非魔术师。”  
贝兹分析着现在的状况：“抱歉，Lancer，没有任何魔术经验的我并不适合这种战斗。我想这对于你的发挥也会是极大的障碍。我是一名学者，这次能与历史人物和神话人物相见乃是莫大的荣幸，甚至连各界学者们都非常感兴趣的圣杯也真的出现，实在是难得的研究机会。但我并不想因为投机而去做杀人犯。”  
“这一点Master请放心。如果你要滥杀无辜，我是不会遵从你的命令的。”  
迦尔纳在这一点上很快和贝兹达成了共识。  
“也就是说，我不会轻易出击，去杀其他御主。尤其是在现在圣杯战争已经混乱，不知道自己是在和哪些人争哪个圣杯的情况下。”  
“好。”  
“除此之外，关于那个连环杀人案，我有些介怀。我希望能尽量找出凶手，然后应对。与其和其他人组建联盟等着被那个杀人犯袭击，我想采取积极的行动，了解凶手的行踪和习惯。”  
“为什么。”  
水壶传来了开水沸腾的声音，贝兹将热水倒进了茶壶，一股茶的香气四散开来。  
“你们古印度的哲学里，业和因果是带动一切的根源。那么在你看来，像那个联盟一样为了结果而小心翼翼杞人忧天，和寻根溯源，找出那个带着英灵的杀人犯杀人的动机。哪个更为妥当？”  
“第二者。业报之果不可避免，但知道原因的人可以在业障现前时拥有更多智慧去应对。”  
“很好，那么明天开始，我会向警署工作的弟弟询问有关连环杀人案的事情。一定可以从受害者的状况了解到那个英灵和御主的一些习惯和手段。”  
库克说罢，打量了一下迦尔纳的装扮。  
“在这个世界你不能穿成这样，如果想在这边生活，你需要换一套衣服。”  
迦尔纳一听要换衣服，似乎有些不情愿……  
“不妨，普通人无法看到从者。”  
贝兹眯起了眼睛，严肃地说道：“迦尔纳先生，既然这个圣杯战争的规则已经彻底乱套了，只有上帝才知道现在的人能不能看见从者。如果在柏林，你这身打扮……最多被当成一个舞台艺术家，但这里是慕尼黑。为了避免不必要的麻烦，你不能这样一身金光闪闪地出门。”  
“……知道了……”  
迦尔纳无奈地接受了这个苛刻的条件。  
“御主，还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“……”  
贝兹看着这位摩诃婆罗多的大英雄，一边喝茶，一边摸着自己灵光的大光头，思忖着如何才能把想要采访他的要求礼貌，得体，有理有据，一本正经地说出来……  
“对于英灵的了解在这场战斗中很重要。我想知道更多关于你的时代发生的事情，以及……你的想法。”  
贝兹说完，认为自己的话非常恰当……  
“御主觉得我是活化石，想要问我婆罗多的历史和当时的哲学思想可以直说。这要求并不违背我的原则。”  
……  
真是一个耿直的英灵……  
  
“那么……就从那个时代的哲学思想开始吧。你非常尊重婆罗门，想必也读过《吠陀》……(印度教的重要典籍，也是古印度哲学，宗教，瑜伽的起源)”  
  
对于迦尔纳的采访几乎持续了一整晚，贝兹教授感觉自己研究那么久的东方哲学都白学了……听到迦尔纳对于古印度哲学的解释，以及婆罗多时代的世界观，价值观，他真庆幸自己在客厅里放了那个魔法阵……  
活化石真的太好用了……  
  
“你会说梵语对吗？能否帮我看看这部佛经……”  
已经是深夜十二点，贝兹教授已经没有感觉到任何疲劳。他掏出了尘封在柜子里的经书，递给了这位英灵。  
“佛经？”  
迦尔纳看了看封面，“《金刚经》吗？我的时代还没有这部经书。”  
贝兹愣了半晌，随后敲了敲自己灵光的脑袋，“啊……差点忘了，你们的时代佛陀还没出现……”  
“哦……这很好懂，只是用你们的语言翻译出来和原本的意思差别很大。”  
迦尔纳翻开经书，碧蓝的眼睛里泛着异样的神采。  
“这本书……我想好好看看。在英灵殿的时候我便听说过觉着的事情，除此之外，在正（防和谐）法衰落的时代，还有一位英雄甘地出现过。他们都是我非常敬重的英灵。”  
贝兹感觉自己除了活化石，又多了一个特大的收获……  
迦尔纳还可以拿来当梵文翻译啊！  
“你能教我梵文吗？”  
“原来你们称婆罗多时代的语言叫梵文吗？如果这是你的心愿，我可以教你。”  
听到迦尔纳答应得如此干脆，贝兹教授一改往日的严肃脸，大喜过望地说道：“太感谢了！我明天做咖喱给你吃！”  
“御主……我……吃什么都可以的。不必因为我来自印度就这样……”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
与此同时，在慕尼黑王宫的花园前，一位身披银色战甲的剑士拖着伤痕累累的身躯在雪地里苦战……仿佛是一头受伤的雄狮，始终不愿低下高傲的头。  
“Archer，辛苦你了。诸位……你们也是。对骑士王要客气点，我说了让你们把骑士王请到英雄王面前，你们这样可是很失礼的……”  
一个清亮的声音传来，英灵们纷纷让开了道路。当那名白衣女子走向骑士王时，她身边还有一名浑身散发着金光的男人，金发红瞳，俊美的面孔如同天神。  
“这样你可满足了吧，英雄王。她现在是你的了。”  
白衣女子优雅地伸出手，引向了那位骑士王。受伤的剑士仰起头，直视着那双红瞳，那双如同蓝宝石的眼睛里充满了愤怒。  
“吉尔伽美什……我绝不会……屈服于你……！”  


作者有话要说：  
贝兹：我这就做咖喱给你吃！  
迦尔纳：……不必因为我是印度人就给我吃咖喱……  
贝兹：啊？难道你们不吃咖喱吗？  
迦尔纳：婆罗多的时代我们还没有咖喱……  
贝兹：什么……我果然还是……对东方的历史一无所知……  
咕哒子：来，小太阳，我才烤的触手，从所罗门家里新摘的！  
迦尔纳：教授……我吃咖喱！

第四章 愤怒的教师

“吉尔伽美什……我绝不会……屈服于你……！”  
悬浮在王宫花园前的Archer，包围在金色的光华之中，血色的红瞳审视着桀骜不驯的女剑士，仿佛是在观赏被困在斗兽场里的狮子。  
“Saber，本王要你成为我的妻子，从没问过你是否答应，只是单纯地宣布所有权而已。”  
他肆无忌惮地笑着，耀眼的流光在身后形成一个金色的屏障。霎时，无数传说中的武器出现在了半空。就在他准备释放巴比伦之门，一个男声从慕尼黑皇宫的屋顶上响起。  
“哎呀呀，对付吾王一人居然要用车轮战，英雄王真是威风啊……”  
喊话的是一名身着银色铠甲的骑士，手持银剑。站在他身旁的是一名披着黑甲，深色长发的骑士，以及一位带着黑色头盔，浑身被不祥气息所环绕的人。除此之外，还有一名红发的弓箭手，和一位银发的剑士。  
“高文卿，别跟他们废话了，救出吾王要紧。御主，快下令吧。”  
“唔……哇啊啊啊啊！亚……瑟……！”笼罩在黑雾中的骑士掀起一块屋顶，沙哑的咆哮如同猛兽的低吼。  
看着几位从者摩拳擦掌的反应，屋顶上另外几个英伦风打扮的少年不禁面面相觑。  
“什么……那位女士居然……是亚瑟王？”  
“你特么在逗我？亚瑟王是女的？”  
“你们……对吾王一无所知……正如当初的我……”  
红发的弓手说罢，拉开长弓，指向花园中心那位闪耀着金光的男人。  
“上吧，圆桌骑士团！”  
望着几位圆桌骑士的英灵，庭院中心的白衣少女露出了银铃般的笑声，她扬起爬满红色令咒的手臂，娇滴滴地说道：“大公，狗哥，绿茶，狗蛋，这几个家伙交给你们了。”  
英雄王似乎有些不悦，锐利的眉宇间掠过一丝怒意。  
“叫那群杂鱼做什么？难道你以为本王应付不来吗？还有，你这些外号……虽然是为了防止暴露身份，但也未免太……”  
“才不是呢……但这些家伙还不至于要劳驾你来对付吧？而且……你和他们打了，谁来保护我呀？金~闪~闪~”  
“切……多此一举。”  
英雄王不屑地撇过了头。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
第二天破晓，贝兹教授打开报纸，发现头条依旧是连环杀人案。死者是四个穿着带有英伦特色的青年。看着死者的照片，贝兹的手下意识地将报纸扭成了一团。  
死者当中……有一个是自己的学生……  
“查理……前几天他还在我的课上玩手机……今天他居然……”（贝兹：有必要多加这一句吗？导演：这就是上课玩手机的下场……贝兹：这两者根本就没有逻辑可言吧！）  
可恶……这个变（和谐）态杀人狂到底想得到什么？  
他必须把这个凶手找出来！  
如此草菅人命……如此肆意妄为……  
“御主……你的心情我能理解。”一个平和的声音从身后响起。贝兹看了一眼迦尔纳，这位英灵穿上自己的黑色大衣看上去的确正常了许多。但总觉得有些违和感。  
倒不如说，用黑色来掩盖他自身的光辉，并不合适。  
“早饭在桌上……我不知道你们的飞饼怎么做……所以……可能味道有些奇怪。”  
迦尔纳望着桌上的印度飞饼，无奈地按住了额头。“御主，我说过我对于食物没有特殊的要求，不必因为我是印度人就……实际上，御主，你对我的文化了解有些偏差……”  
“知道了。吃完就出发去警署吧。”  
贝兹擦了一把油光锃亮的头，随后套上了防风的帽子。  
“我的弟弟马卡斯这几天有的忙了。”  
“御主和令弟……是否经常见面？”  
迦尔纳第一次主动问起贝兹问题。  
“马卡斯是我同母异父的弟弟……母亲和父亲离婚后，与另一个男人结了婚，生下了马卡斯。对于这个弟弟……我一开始是无法接受的。我认为他夺走了我的母亲。家母去世后，就更不常见了。”  
贝兹拿起钥匙和伞，将门一层一层锁了起来。迦尔纳静默地站在雪中，脸上的神情和平日里有些不一样。  
“御主的母亲一定希望你们能够经常见面。”  
他说罢，又背过身，“抱歉……我说了多余的话。”  
贝兹摆了摆手，在雪中撑开一把伞。  
“有空道歉的话，不如先改改口。在其他人面前，你也不能随便叫我Master。所以你也要叫我贝兹，而我必须给你另外一个名字。”  
“明白，贝兹教授。”迦尔纳很快便适应了新的称呼。不得不说，身为英灵，他是非常专业的。  
“沙尔曼，雅利安的姓氏之一。从今往后，你便是沙尔曼先生，来自印度新德里的梵文专家，研习历史和宗教，精通多种语言。今后你会和我一起去学校，作为我的助教，关于宗教和古印度哲学的讲解，你会比我更加专业。”  
“我是Lancer，不是Teacher……”迦尔纳低声说道。  
“我知道这个要求很过分……”  
贝兹想起今天早上报纸的头条，深深地呼出一口气。  
“但有你在，我的学生们会比较安全。”  
  
在警察局，贝兹见到了他的弟弟马卡斯。由于近日的连环杀人案，警局的威望也一落千丈，所以看到马卡斯的时候，他的脸色比以前差了许多。  
“关于你学生的事情……我非常抱歉……”  
马卡斯深感无力。他成为警察这么多年，头一次遇到这种毫无头绪的杀人案，而且这个杀人犯似乎越来越猖狂，每次作案的方式也近乎一模一样……  
然而，他无法发现任何和杀人犯相关的线索……  
所有受害者都死于冷兵器。  
如果是刀具也就罢了……  
致命的，是长矛，斧子这类的玩意。  
既然如此，为何会毫无证据可寻……  
“案发现场有什么异样吗……比如一些不太寻常的打斗痕迹？”  
马卡斯点了根烟，沉默了良久，才开口说道：“我这么说你一定会觉得我疯了。你知道吗……现场让人最匪夷所思的地方……就是它根本不像是一起谋杀案，而像是冷兵器战争留下来的……”  
贝兹眉头紧锁，他取下了头上的防风帽，沉重地开口问道：“那么……我的学生身上……有没有……留下什么比较特别的伤口……”  
马卡斯将烟头狠狠地按在烟灰缸里，他的焦虑和不安都写在脸上。  
“和其他几位学生一样，他死于冷兵器。但他的手心……好像有被烧红的铁链烫过。我甚至怀疑他是在遭受虐待后惨死的……”  
贝兹捏紧了拳头，他感觉自己的理智正在一点一点崩溃。但他还是咬着牙，冷冷地说道：“为什么是铁链？”  
“因为留在他手上的烫伤，是铁链的形状……”  
贝兹站起身，仿佛一刻也待不下去了。  
“谢谢你，马卡斯……我想，我必须去学校一趟……”

第五章 沙尔曼助教

得知学生是被虐杀，贝兹感觉胃里一阵抽搐，但他还是朝着学校大步跑去——他必须知道，是否还有其他学生遇难……现在整个慕尼黑都不安全，他不能再看到任何学生成为连环杀人犯的受害者。  
“贝兹教授，对于冷兵器，和那个锁链……会让我联想到某一个英灵。”  
空气中传来迦尔纳的声音，为了节省魔力，他暂时灵体化。  
“是谁……是谁如此丧尽天良，连几个学生也不放过……”  
贝兹大口地呼着气，冰冷的冬季并不能让他冷静下来。  
“根据Assassin 的Master所说，连环杀人犯是Archer的御主，带着冷兵器和锁链的Archer……在之前的某一次圣杯战争中，我曾经遇到过那个英灵。”迦尔纳的声音迟疑了一下。  
“可是，那时候的Archer……还不会做出这种丧尽天良的事情。”  
贝兹紧攥着拳头，“你和他交战，胜算多少？”  
“在那个Master还带着其他Servant的情况下，唯一的胜算就是使用宝具击败他，以目前的魔力供给，宝具只能使用一次。”  
“使用宝具之后，你会怎么样？”  
迦尔纳并没有回答。  
“会消失吗？”  
“御主，圣杯战争中出现英灵本来就是暂时的。消失是必然的结局。”迦尔纳坦然答道。  
“明白，既然你的宝具只能使用一次，决不能轻易用掉。击败一个Archer无法解决根源上的问题。那个杀人狂，是个带有多个从者的御主……没了Archer他还可以带着其他从者去杀人……”  
一路快跑，贝兹终于回到了慕尼黑大学的校内。很快，讲义就要开始了。他是教授，即便是在这种时候，也必须做职责所在的事情。  
“早安，各位。今天开始，我们将一起学习东方的宗教与哲学思想。  
文明古国，有两个都在亚洲，中国和印度在同一时期，一方出现了许多学者，百家争鸣，儒家思想诞生，另一方则是出现了佛陀这样伟大的觉着。  
今天，我们将从古印度的文明讲起。追溯到佛陀诞生之前，古印度的宗教与哲学思想，最早可以由两本重要的史诗作为代表，《罗摩衍那》和《摩诃婆罗多》。在古印度的世界观里，时间并没有起源和终结，世界有三位大神来平衡，湿婆主毁灭，梵天主创造，毗湿奴主维持，一切皆是因果轮回，世界循环往复，Dharma正（防和谐）法亦会有兴盛与衰亡。末法时代，当Dharma衰落之时，负责维持的毗湿奴就会降生，重塑正法，因此才会有许多化身，比如《罗摩衍那》中的罗摩，以及《摩诃婆罗多》中的黑天。在《摩诃婆罗多》的故事中，有一部《薄伽梵歌》，由黑天之口讲述了灵魂不灭，轮回不止，生命从未真正终结的思想，成了印度教的主要思想……  
后来，佛陀诞生，在他眼中，无休止的轮回充满苦难，打个比方，人在轮回中仿佛是一个莫比乌斯环上的蚂蚁，不知从何而且，亦不知去往何处……他产生了出离心，想要挣脱莫比乌斯环的困境，最终领悟了出离轮回的方法，成为觉者。  
那么，了解到了古印度思想演变的大体过程后，我们将从每一个时代来深入分析，古印度人民对于人生，苦难，修行，生死的种种领悟。今天，我会以《罗摩衍那》作为起点，此外，我还为各位请来了一名客座教授，他是来自新德里的梵文专家，对于摩诃婆罗多的史料有深入的研究……他会在我讲解古印度哲学思想的时候作为助教。那么，有请沙尔曼先生。”  
在一片掌声中，一名身着黑色风衣的银发男子走进了教室，他扬起右手，优雅地朝所有学生致意，所幸学生们并没有在他身上看到任何违和感。或许，唯一令人诧异的地方，是他头发的颜色——亚洲人怎么会是白发？但德国是个非常在意政制正确的地方，而歧视白化病人是不正确的……  
“《罗摩衍那》讲述的是阿逾陀城国王十车王的长子罗摩与弥提罗国公主悉多的故事。  
十车王是一位百战百胜的贤王，却膝下无子，得到一位婆罗门的灵药后，生下四位才德兼备的王子，长子罗摩不论品行还是能力都是最为杰出的。他通过精湛的武艺，迎娶了悉多十车王年迈，决定立罗摩为太子，继承王位。但他的第二个王后吉迦伊受侍女怂恿，竟提出流放罗摩14年和立她的亲生儿子婆罗多为太子的非分要求。由于十车王有诺言在先，必须应允王后的要求。为了让父王不失信义，罗摩自愿在森林中被流放，而悉多和他的弟弟拉什曼纳决定和他同甘共苦。罗摩3人在森林中历尽艰险。楞伽岛十首魔王罗波那劫走悉多，罗摩与猴国结盟，猴王坐下有一神猴哈努曼神勇异常，在神猴哈奴曼及猴群相助下，终于战胜魔王，救回悉多。  
然而，他们的故事并没有一个童话般的结局。  
罗摩怀疑悉多的贞操，使她投火自明。火神从熊熊烈火中托出悉多，证明了她的贞洁。夫妻团圆，流放亦期满。罗摩回国登基为王，阿逾陀城出现太平盛世。  
但波折又起，罗摩听到民间又传悉多不算贞女，为不违民意，忍痛把怀孕在身的悉多遗弃在恒河岸边。悉多得到蚁垤仙人的救护，住在净修林里，生下一对孪生子。后罗摩举行马祭，蚁垤安排孪生子与罗摩相会，并向罗摩辩明悉多的贞节，但罗摩仍认为无法取信于民。悉多无奈，向大地母亲呼救，说如果自己贞洁无瑕，请大地收容她。顿时大地裂开。悉多纵身投入大地怀抱。  
我先解释一下当时的宗教思想，古印度早期还是婆罗门教，印度教尚未完全成型。婆罗门是古印度的思想家，同时亦是神职人员，被百姓供养。最初这是一种对于思考者和哲学家的尊重，直至后来才变成了一种阶级。  
《罗摩衍那》中塑造的圣君罗摩，反映了古印度当时对于一位完美的君主的定义。罗摩爱民如子，敬重婆罗门，幼时在婆罗门身边修行时还亲自去为导师化缘，乞食，非常谦逊，仁德，但后来却也因为他的人民，而不得不抛弃妻子……可见当时的君主，作为贤君，并没有大家想象中那样的权力，为了取信于民，甚至不能保护自己的妻子……这可谓是最早的民粹主义……”  
“可能要纠正一下……”  
虽然迦尔纳并不希望打断贝兹的话，但对于自己国家的历史他似乎非常介怀。  
“《罗摩衍那》被后人添加，改写了不少。所以关于悉多的命运，在原作中，应该是停留在罗摩救回悉多的部分。这部书成书于公元前300年左右，而悉多被罗摩抛弃，是百年之后添加的版本。或许当时的人民对于那个时代的君王心生不满，才诞生出君轻民贵的愿望。《罗摩衍那》和《摩诃婆罗多》作为史诗，都是以传唱的方式流传，所以从某种程度上来说是集体创作的产物……因此会根据个人的意愿而添加或修改……甚至可以说，给罗摩赋予神性，也有百姓渴望得到拯救的意味。”  
迦尔纳说完，非常抱歉地看着贝兹，而贝兹却毫不介意这种学者之间的讨论与辩证。迦尔纳从被召唤以来还没有主动说过这么多话。而今天的课堂，大家都听得很认真，讨论课的时候也问了许多问题，迦尔纳都能够从善如流地回答。他非常高兴，迦尔纳的出现为课堂带来了新的活力。  
下课后，许多学生都没有立刻离开，甚至有几个英国来的男学生也一直盯着贝兹的助教看，贝兹不但脑袋灵光，耳朵也挺灵，他听见那某个男生说了一句……  
“He looks damn hot……”  
英Gay兰真是个好地方……  
  
“抱歉，贝兹教授，方才上课的时候……打断你说话。”  
“我是学者，不是什么权威。”  
贝兹坦率地说道：“学术上的事情，有错误就该指出来，否则误导学生。”  
“好……”  
离开了课堂，迦尔纳的话又变回了简短的句子……  
“我知道学校附近有一家印度菜……那里的蔬菜咖喱还不错……”  
“教授……请不要再这样……”  
看着迦尔纳生无可恋的表情，贝兹举起双手，“好吧，我们去吃点巴伐利亚传统美食……然后，我想去拜访一位学生的家长。”  
“有人缺席？”  
“查理的朋友威尔，今天没有出现在课堂上，也没有请假……他是一个一丝不苟的学生，不可能做出这种事情。”

贝兹：老板，来两份猪肘，两瓶啤酒，再来点芝士薯条……  
迦尔纳：贝兹教授……点多了吧？隔壁这桌的猪肘都够两个人吃了……  
贝兹：不嫌多，你尝尝这个啤酒，陪着猪肘很好吃的！  
迦尔纳：……  
贝兹：怎么样，沙尔曼先生，这巴伐利亚传统美食……啊对了，你要再来一瓶啤酒吗？  
迦尔纳：御主……我……还是吃咖喱吧。  
导演：我大概知道贝兹是怎么秃的了……

第六章 毁灭的舞者

伊萨尔河旁，一片被白雪覆盖的花园，寂静无声，雪白的凉亭仿佛是上个世纪留下的遗迹，冻结的河流给人一种时间已经静止的错觉。雪地里，只有两个人的脚印，从花园里一直延伸到结冰的湖面。  
“Archer，你的故乡……冬天是什么样子的？”  
那个轻柔的声音，来自一位柏林的少女，她长着一双褐色的眼睛，肤色白皙，微微卷曲的黑色长发搭在红围巾两侧，混搭着条纹的毛衣勾勒着她纤细的腰肢。舞者踏着积雪，取下了针织的红围巾，随后合掌，抬起双臂，在堆满积雪的草地上做出了一个婆罗多舞的动作。  
身着白色风衣，古铜色皮肤的Archer凝望着这位舞蹈家，所有关于故乡的回忆一时涌上心头。  
“我的故乡？你是说……象城……还是天帝城？”  
少女轻轻地后移了一步，双臂张开，食指引向天空，“对于Archer来说，天帝城才是你的家吧？”  
Archer浅笑，“刚到甘味城（天帝城那块地最开始的名字）的那个冬天，我们带着许多百姓，那时，我们还什么都没有，母亲也不在身边，一切都只能靠兄弟之间相互扶持。现在想来，那或许是我们五兄弟过的最开心的时光了。”  
“你爱德罗帕蒂（黑公主）吗？”舞者的手臂就像一条灵活的白蛇，她变换着婆罗多舞的舞姿，双手合掌，脚跟着地，在无尽的变幻中保持着平衡，如同摩西妮（毗湿奴的女体）一般。  
“我……”Archer愣住了，从没有人问过他这样的问题。他不知该如何回答。  
“是因为对德罗帕蒂爱，还是因为政治，才让你在般遮罗国的选婿大典上展现出那样的弓术？如果你爱着德罗帕蒂，为什么，你又会情愿与其他人分享她？”  
“世人都说我是个英雄……只有我自己知道……在这条通往王权的路上，我伤害了无数至亲之人……我并不是一个品德高尚的人，比起兄长……我……”  
“坚战王？那个象城豪赌的时候把德罗帕蒂当做筹码的男人？”  
舞者的眼神变得凌厉，舞步也变得更加有力，飞溅的雪花仿佛是湿婆毁灭之舞中碎裂的虚空。  
“爱葛莎……你知道……我真正的兄长是谁。”  
舞者停下了舞步，静止的一瞬间仿佛是壁画中的人物。她走向Archer，琥珀一般的眼睛凝视着Archer深黑的瞳孔，“可是，你还是将他视为宿敌。至今依旧未曾改变。”  
“若是再见到他，你还是会和他以敌人的身份战斗……”  
“爱葛莎，这是战争……你对战争一无所知。”  
舞者蓦地转过身，“你对人心也一无所知。”  
（亚瑟：？？？特里斯坦：我的台词还给我啊！导演：保安人员快……快阻止这两个……）  
“爱葛莎……有从者反应……小心！”  
Archer敏锐的直觉立马让他察觉到了逼近的危险，他拉开长弓，冰蓝色的魔箭击落了一把金色的长矛。  
“那把甘狄拔神弓……你便是阿周那吧。”  
一个轻柔而甜蜜的声音从半空中传来。紧接着，是狂傲的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈，微安娜你真是有礼貌，还需要看弓吗？看他那泥巴一样的皮肤能猜出来了吧。”  
爱葛莎抬起头，看见一个的奇怪飞行物体，上面站着一个穿得金光闪闪的家伙，以及一名手臂上带着红色纹身的白衣少女。（导演：这白衣服好几天没换了吧？没毛病？）  
“Racist……（种族主义者）”  
爱葛莎只觉心里一阵厌恶。  
“Archer，我好想揍他。”  
“这一点上我们达成了共识。”  
阿周那拉满甘狄拔弓，朝着那团金光闪闪的东西放出了一箭，蓝色的箭支在半空中分成无数支相同的魔箭……金闪闪轻蔑地一笑，流光在身后的空气中凝聚，数把冷兵器从巴比伦之门中涌现出来，迎上了密集的魔箭。  
“阿周那是具有神性的英灵。”  
微安娜懒散地坐在维摩那上，仿佛是在看戏。  
“天之锁！”  
吉尔伽美什扬起右手，无数根锁链从金色的流光中飞了出来，将阿周那包围在其中。阿周那的双手连同甘狄拔神弓一起被锁链捆在了一起。  
“Archer！”  
眼看阿周那被困住，爱葛莎忽然摆出了湿婆天舞的姿态。  
“……吾吟诵湿婆之名……调伏感官者，五面者，持斧者，吾顶礼……绝对，梵，吾即梵……oma namah Sivaya!”  
她竖起食指，将手臂引向前方，一团烈焰飞向了天之锁，撞击在铁链上的火球飞溅开来，余火朝着吉尔伽美什飞去。  
“哦？遇到了一个会魔法的御主……”  
微安娜站起身，甚至不用吟唱就结起一道冰之屏障，她扬起手，握成一拳，散落在公园里的积雪开始汇聚了起来。  
“还给你~”  
凝聚的冰雪化作无数把冰刀，朝着爱葛莎飞去。  
“Parvardigar！”  
爱葛莎变幻了舞蹈的姿态，如同毗湿奴化身，她的双臂周围幻化出无数灵蛇的剪影，坚固的鳞片挡下了冰刀。  
“有趣的御主……事情终于变得有趣了……”  
金闪闪愉悦地看着两位御主的较量，而此时，天之锁竟传来了悲鸣。  
“Agni Gandiva！”  
从阿周那身边升起的火焰如同焦热地狱的大火，甚至沿着天之锁爬上了维摩那……吉尔伽美什脸上的愉悦一扫而空，取而代之的是被愤怒充斥的，狰狞的面孔。  
“你敢……”  
“三昧真火是灭不掉的。如果你不把天之锁收回去，那么我们就试试看，是你的天之锁先困死我，还是我的火焰先烧掉它……”  
“杂修……”  
吉尔伽美什咬着牙，十指深深地刺进了手心……阿周那从他那双红眸里看见了很多情绪，愤怒，耻辱，轻蔑，仇恨，以及……  
害怕失去某种东西的恐惧……  
“我们走……”  
他收起了天之锁，按照约定，阿周那也收回了火神阿耆尼的三昧真火。爱葛莎依旧保持着湿婆舞的姿态，直到维摩那彻底消失在两人的视野里。  
“Archer,他们……走了吗？”  
“是的……”  
阿周那扫视了一眼满是狼藉的战场，“今天下雪，战斗的痕迹会被彻底掩去。”  
“很好……我需要你帮我个忙……”  
当射手转过身，舞者已经半跪在了雪地里。  
“我的腿……刚才受了伤。我不能让他们知道……所以……我还是继续跳了坦达瓦……”  
“爱葛莎！”  
  
“看样子刚才这里发生过战斗呢……”  
“哎呀，是啊，这不是著名的舞蹈家爱葛莎吗~”  
是从者反应……  
阿周那冷冷地扫向了公园旁边的树林。这两个声音里充满了猥亵的意味，令人恶心。  
\---------------------------------------------  
与此同时……在陈旧博物馆附近……  
“威尔一家人在这些博物馆附近租了个房子……明明离慕尼黑大学那么远，他还是喜欢这里，因为这里每年的博物馆长夜，所有博物馆都会开放到很晚，只需要一张票就可以看个够。”  
贝兹指着慕尼黑理工大学旁边，清水混凝土的建筑，“这个博物馆里面还有梵高《向日葵》，啊，你大概不知道这种花，这种花很喜欢阳光。”  
（导演：一本正经地谈论向日葵真的没问题吗？贝兹：你都在想些什么呢导演！）  
“好了，就快到了……”  
贝兹脱下防风帽，准备去威尔家看看，而迦尔纳却突然止住了脚步。  
“贝兹教授，伊萨尔河方向有从者反应……” 

作者有话要说：  
导演：喂喂这样下去真的要变成印度神剧了啊！  
阿周那：为什么？  
导演：你们印度的神剧不是一言不合就跳舞吗？这还真跳上了啊！  
爱葛莎：你懂什么？这是艺术！  
阿周那：而且御主她又没唱歌……

第七章 光头救美？

可恶……  
阿周那从未感到如此丢脸……  
就算对面的从者有两个，他也不会轻易输给他们……如果不是刚才和那个金闪闪的战斗……天之锁影响了他的神性……他至少能保证带着爱葛莎全身而退。但现在……  
“抱歉，Archer……我的腿不能动了……是我拖累了你。”  
“别说这种话……”  
阿周那拉开甘狄拔神弓，漫天的箭雨如同冰雹坠落在积雪的草坪上，血肉模糊的声音相继传来，但地面上蠕动的怪物依旧没有减少……  
整个英国花园被那个可恶的Caster弄得乱七八糟……地上全都是章鱼一样的东西，他已经尽力去消灭那堆可恶的章鱼，但包围圈依旧在逐渐缩小……  
更可恶的是，他感觉自己的魔力正在被什么东西抽走……  
冰原之上，一个金鱼眼，大背头的男人用极其诡异的声音嘶吼着，兴奋的样子就像一个发疯的野兽。站在他身边的妖娆的女人，皮肤雪白，长着一头微微卷曲的银发，身穿鲸鱼骨撑起的长裙。带着尖刺的铁链环绕着她的身体，她就像荆棘中的玫瑰般鬼魅而危险。  
“就差一点点了……”  
“啊哈哈哈哈……卡米拉，你快结束了他，这个女孩我要带回去，她看上去简直就是绝佳的祭品！”  
Caster捂着脸，欢呼雀跃地尖啸着，“更多！更多！快来更多的魔鬼……”  
“别跟我讨价还价，蓝胡子。我们之前说好了，如果是年轻的女人，就给我当晚餐，如果是小孩子才给你拿来做祭品，我以为我们战利品分配已经很明确了。”  
就在这时，Caster身后传来了一个青年男子猥琐的笑声。  
“你们悠着点……那个女人……要捉活的！嘿嘿嘿嘿……想不到啊，梦寐以求的女神居然在今天……”  
接着，另一个青年的声音传来。  
“待会你先来还是我先来？啊……她的腿不能动了，连反抗的力气都没有，恐怕不会那么好玩……？”  
爱葛莎愤怒地望着那两个不怀好意的青年男子，一手按在地上，想要支撑着身体站起来。  
“爱葛莎，别做冲动的事情……”  
阿周那的手指几乎要被弓弦磨破，他的魔力快要枯竭……如果不立刻解决那个女吸血鬼的话……他会越来越虚弱。  
“象城豪赌上我没有保护得了德罗帕蒂……那是我一生的耻辱。这一次……绝不会发生同样的事！”  
  
“无聊的前世因果报应啊……有必要为此搭上性命吗？”  
一道红光透过魔兽形成的围墙，蓝胡子察觉到异样，下意识地将手中的魔法书护住，当他穿过身，那道光芒从他的手臂径直穿了过去。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
他捂住手臂，疯魔一般嘶叫着，“是谁！”  
一排魔兽倒下，蓝胡子看见一个手持金枪的男人，金甲银发，碧蓝的莲目泛着孔雀翎的色泽，白皙的皮肤如同晨光……（迦尔纳：同样的描写就别用三次了导演，虽然大家都知道你缺钱。导演：我们都是耿直的人，我就直说了吧，我确实缺钱。）  
“有其他英灵！”  
两个青年朝着周围观望，“来了一个援军吗？还有没有其他……”  
“当然有了！”  
树林中钻出一个光头！两个青年盯着这位头脑灵光，面目“和善”的巴伐利亚壮汉，不禁倒吸一口凉气。  
贝兹教授扔下了防风帽，随后捏了捏带着皮手套的拳头。  
“你们两个熊孩子……还没服过兵役吧？我看你们就应该去军队里好好接受教育！不过……我首先应该送你们去警察局！”  
“不妙……”  
虽然魔兽的攻势减弱了，但阿周那却产生了更加不祥的预感。  
这个英灵的气息……他再熟悉不过。也正是在他察觉到Lancer的同时，Lancer的目光与他交汇。阿周那咬着牙，心中仿佛有百种情绪都涌了上来……  
不论是任何人都可以……为什么……偏偏是他！  
他原以为迦尔纳会说什么，但迦尔纳并没有转过身，而是挥枪扫向四周的魔兽，朝着女吸血鬼奔去，临行前留下一句话。  
“Caster的弱点是那本书。”  
阿周那搭箭，将甘狄拔神弓挽成一轮圆月，指向了Lancer的方向，他的手不停地颤抖着，仿佛正在和心中的魔鬼做殊死的搏斗。 

为什么…一看到那个男人，他就会忍不住将箭指向那家伙……  
“Archer！你知道你真正的敌人是谁！”  
爱葛莎的声音从身后传来，阿周那对准了魔兽们形成的一堵墙，一道蓝色的流光掠过了冰原……终于，视野变得开阔，Caster也暴露在眼前……  
“糟了……”  
Caster快速跑开，然而已经来不及，阿周那早已预判了他的行动，一箭直射Caster手中的魔法书……  
就在魔法书被穿透的那一瞬间，遍布在公园内的章鱼怪尽数消亡……  
“可恶，魔法攻击居然不起作用……”  
女吸血鬼朝着Lancer放出了无数次魔法攻击，然而Lancer身上并未留下任何冲击的痕迹，甚至有几颗法球被反弹在了冰原上。  
她高举法杖，鲜血的气息在她脚下弥漫开来，一道固有结界展开，迦尔纳看见了结界中可怕的幻象——那些被折磨致死的年轻女性，以及……所有用于酷刑的刑具……  
“Phantom Maiden!”  
吸血鬼指向了迦尔纳，无数根尖刺朝他的身体扎了过去……迦尔纳并没有闪躲，太阳神苏利耶赐予他的金甲在胸口已然成型……  
“什么……”  
吸血鬼诧异地望着自己的刑具在金甲的力量下被粉碎，迦尔纳凝视着结界之中，那个血祭了无数少女的伯爵夫人，碧蓝的右眼泛起了红光……那道红光很快化作一道射线，女吸血鬼如果不是察觉到危险，此刻已经被洞穿……  
灼热的死光击碎了固有结界，伯爵夫人尖锐的指甲深深的钳进了法杖。  
“我们走。Master！”  
“休想！”  
迦尔纳正要追赶，一直冰箭掠过他的耳际，刺向了伯爵夫人的胸口……他回过头，身着白衣的Archer正举着弓，甘狄拔神弓上还留着魔箭的寒气。  
Archer并没有把弓放下。  
“这样太难看了，适可而止吧，在你这种状态下和你对决，没有任何荣誉可言。”  
迦尔纳冷冷地说道。  
就在两人僵持不下时，沉重地脚步声传来。  
“这下解决了。”  
“教授，从者的战斗你应该远离……恩？”  
当他看见贝兹左手右手分别拎着一个鼻青脸肿的熊孩子的时候，他立马收回了刚才的话。  
“这两个家伙都招了。他们说这两只恶灵是他们今天才召唤出来的，正要出来威风一下，就遇到了我们……哎……看来不是连环杀人案的凶手。”  
贝兹说罢，手一松，将两个熊孩子丢在了雪地上，两个小年轻像是棉花一样软趴趴的起不来了。  
“看他们这样子也不像是见过血的……虽然品行之恶劣简直令人发指。”  
迦尔纳打量了一下这两个哭包，随后迅速撇过了头。  
“的确不可能是他们。他们的从者里没有那个Archer。看他们毫无锋芒的眼神，不像是能够下得了杀手的人。”  
“虽然他们两个没杀人，但性骚扰和弓虽女干未遂也够他们吃几天牢饭了。趁警署关门前，还得把他们交给马卡斯。”  
贝兹说罢，将两个熊孩子拷了起来，随后朝着半跪在雪中的舞蹈家走去。阿周那谨慎地挡在了爱葛莎身前，贝兹举起双手，表示自己没有任何武器。  
“这位女士，你没事吧？把这两个家伙送到警察局，我还需要你来做证人。”  
“不必了。”  
爱葛莎摇了摇头，“如果你把他们带到警察局，你怎么解释今天这场战斗……？”  
贝兹无奈地按住自己油光锃亮的大光头，“说的也是……那么，至少让我把你送到这附近的诊所……”  
“Archer会扶我过去。”  
爱葛莎倔强地说道。  
这种好心当成驴肝肺的感觉并不愉快，不过贝兹本来也没打算让她感谢自己。他知道，让一个御主去信任另一个御主是很困难的事情，毕竟，圣杯战争里没有永远的盟友。他只得转过身，朝着迦尔纳走去。  
“现在慕尼黑有一个连环杀人犯，带着一群从者到处乱杀人。你们要小心……我已经失去了一个学生，不想再看到有人死在那个变（和谐）态手里。”  
“无需为我担心。需要小心的是你们……”  
爱葛莎低声提醒道：“你不是魔术师……没有魔力供给，你的Lancer并不适合长时间的战斗。” 

作者有话要说：  
他原以为迦尔纳会说什么，但迦尔纳并没有转过身，而是挥枪扫向四周的魔兽，朝着女吸血鬼奔去，临行前留下一句话。  
“我愚蠢的弟弟哦……”  
导演：喂！拿错剧本了！你把火影的台词抢来做什么！  
迦尔纳：哦……  
导演：再来！  
他原以为迦尔纳会说什么，但迦尔纳并没有转过身，而是挥枪扫向四周的魔兽，朝着女吸血鬼奔去，临行前留下一句话。  
“弱者没有用处！”  
导演：……迦尔纳，那个是银魂的剧本……  
迦尔纳：万分抱歉……  
导演：哎……算了，再来……  
他原以为迦尔纳会说什么，但迦尔纳并没有转过身，而是挥枪扫向四周的魔兽，朝着女吸血鬼奔去，临行前留下一句话。  
“如果你明日开始将化为蛇，开始噬人，用那张噬人的嘴，大叫着仍然爱着我，我到底还能像今天一样，说出爱你这句话吗？”  
导演：喂喂喂！！！！虽然声优是对的，但对象和场景完全错了啊！！！

第八章 基本的信任

离开英国花园（在慕尼黑，这个地方叫英国花园，只是因为花园的风格）后，贝兹拜访了威尔的家庭，却看到威尔的父母担惊受怕的面孔。  
威尔已经一天没有回家……  
贝兹答应威尔的父母，自己会帮忙找到威尔，但是，两位老人的心情还是久久不能平复。  
他无法想象查理的家人在英国得知查理遇难会怎么样……  
冬季，夜幕很快便降临在巴伐利亚。  
贝兹带着异常沉重的心情摸索着回家的路。  
“Lancer……刚才那个Archer，我实在猜不出他能有其他身份了。他应该就是令弟……阿周那。”  
离开英国花园之后，原本寡言的Lancer更是再也没说过话。但他也没有反驳。  
显而易见的肤色，那把甘狄拔神弓，以及……他看迦尔纳的时候充满敌意的眼睛。  
不会错……那人正是迦尔纳一生的宿敌，在迦尔纳被所有诅咒加身时，趁他的战车卡在土地里，用恶劣的手段杀死他的那个人……  
贝兹对于阿周那并没有太多好感，因为《摩诃婆罗多》里面著名的一个桥段……无尽莎莉。  
坚战王（阿周那在般度五子团体的大哥）在象城与难敌（迦尔纳的基友）赌博时，用五子的妻子德罗帕蒂（她在选婿大典选中了阿周那，却被般度五子共妻）作为赌注。  
坚战王输掉了德罗帕蒂，而这般度五子眼看德罗帕蒂在大殿上被难敌羞辱，却因为刹帝利的一些规矩而不起身去保护自己的妻子。  
说难听点，西方思想的贝兹甚至认为这是一帮伪君子。尤其是在男女平等的现代社会，如此对待自己的妻子是无法令人接受的。  
虽然大庭广众之下扒德罗帕蒂衣服的难敌行为非常令人发指，但贝兹认为把妻子拿去赌才是问题的根源。后来由于德罗帕蒂受辱而引起的俱卢之野的大战，说实话，贝兹并不认为那场战争是为了德罗帕蒂。  
一个把妻子卖到青楼的丈夫有什么资格对嫖客感到愤怒呢？  
“Lancer，下次要是见到那个Archer……”  
贝兹知道自己是哪壶不开提哪壶，但他的魔力并不能保证迦尔纳和阿周那决战后还能对抗那个杀人狂。  
“我很想和他决一死战，但如果这并非你的心愿，我不会这么做。”迦尔纳回答的非常坦率。  
“是因为宝具只能使用一次吗？”  
“他是一个值得我拼尽全力去迎战的对手。”  
贝兹抹了一把油光锃亮的脑袋，“关于魔力供应的问题，这样下去不是办法。我并非魔法师，却召唤了你……那么，我的屋子里一定有什么能源吧？”  
“不一定……今天被你打倒的两个青年也没有魔法天赋。”  
贝兹思忖着房屋内的各种魔法物件，他是个爱收藏的人，但他并不知道自己收藏的东西是否能够提供魔力，毕竟，在圣杯战争面前，唯物主义和无神论暂时站不住脚。  
“那我手上这个令咒怎么用？能不能给你补充力量？”  
“教授，这种东西你省着点用吧。这是用来强制命令我做某件事的，虽然也会起到强化作用，但只能用三次。”  
这种事情都告诉自己了，迦尔纳也真是够耿直啊……  
贝兹不禁感觉，人与人之间基本的信任还是存在的。  
“沙尔曼先生，我的文化里讲究人人平等，我不会用令咒来强迫你做任何事。所以你尽可放心，这三枚令咒，我只会用来在战斗中强化你。这样我们对付那个杀人狂的时候胜算就提高很多了。团队合作不正是这样一回事吗？”  
“现在请不要轻易下结论。”  
“这是承诺。并非是御主对从者，而是人与人之间的承诺。”  
  
有位作家曾经说过……  
“真好，朋友送我一对珍珠鸟……”  
导演：你摘抄错了！  
作者：哦……对……  
是“信赖，往往创造出美好境界。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
慕尼黑圣母教堂，五彩斑斓的光芒从玻璃顶落在陈旧的地面上。管风琴演奏着庄严肃穆的旋律，大厅中央，一位白衣少女如同神话中圣洁的天使。  
“兰斯洛特……你还是执迷不悟吗？你拼死保护你的御主逃走，但你以为，如果我真的想杀他，我会杀不了他？如果他死了，你会立刻消失，我不想在仪式完成之前就失去你，仅此而已。”  
半跪在她面前的，是一名披着黑色战甲的骑士，他深色的长发已经变得有些凌乱，英俊的面孔沾满了血污，炽热的鲜血顺着盔甲上的裂缝流淌而下……  
“你到底……想要得到什么？！你把吾王怎么样了！”他嘶吼着，深蓝的眼睛里没有一丝臣服和退让。  
白衣少女粲然一笑，“你还没有窥探过圣杯的秘密吧？我当然是……想要拯救这个世界啦~”  
“你杀死了那些无辜地孩子，到头来，你却说你想要拯救世界？！”兰斯洛特咬着牙，如同一匹苍狼，死死地盯着少女的眼睛。  
“如果他们还活着，带着其他的从者回来，那么又将是一场厮杀……死去的英灵越多，圣杯就越来越不稳定……而且，没人知道一个英灵死亡后会被填充到哪个圣杯中……我当然要避免更多死伤。”  
少女说罢，张开双手：“所以我不想杀死任何一名英灵……但我讨厌执迷不悟的愚者……做我的骑士吧，兰斯洛特……我有办法让你从契约中分离出来。”  
“然后再像一条被驯服的野狗一样被你拴住吗？！”  
兰斯洛特疯狂地吼道：“你对贝狄威尔，特里斯坦，高文，还有另一个我……都做了什么！你把吾王藏到哪里了！！！”  
“别担心，我英俊的骑士……你有的是机会保护你的王。啊，不对，她现在，大概已经成了乌鲁克的王后吧……”  
“可恶……你这个……混蛋！！！”  
兰斯洛特拼命想要站起身，但锁链的束缚下，他根本无法伤到那位少女。  
“难道你想要失去你的王吗？她现在没有御主，要是没有魔力供应……会消失的哦。”  
少女高举起带着红色符文的手臂，以救世主的姿态说道：“能让她活下去的……只有我。能拯救这个世界的，也只有我。”  
“什么拯救世界……对几个学生都毫无仁慈，还妄谈拯救世界？！”  
“美狄亚，我的好姐妹……快让他从那愚蠢的契约中解脱吧。”  
光与影的边界，一位身着紫色斗篷的魔女带着一把赤色的匕首朝着祭坛前的骑士走来。  
“Rule Breaker！”

作者有话要说：  
贝兹：关于魔力供应的问题，这样下去不是办法。  
导演：其实你们还可以补魔。  
贝兹：滚！劳资不搞基！  
迦尔纳：Fate Stay Night的套路就不要放在这里了导演。为了满足你奇怪的欲望，连亚瑟王都被变成了女孩……  
导演：你……到底有多耿直啊！？  
迦尔纳：我知道你是个很想导里番的导演，不过，补魔这种事情是不可能发生在我身上的，导演你就死了这条心吧。你对这种毫无意义的东西的执着令我钦佩，如果是我的话我并不打算把时间浪费在这种东西上。  
导演：……是我错了，耿直BOY！至于这么毒舌的表我吗！我还不是因为担心你……

第九章 熊孩子不哭

夜幕笼罩着慕尼黑王宫，宽敞的走廊灯火通明，文艺复兴时期的壁画点缀着这个曾经辉煌的宫殿，金发的男子悠闲地行走在回廊中，等待他的，是久违的战利品。  
“已经迫不及待想要迎娶骑士王了吗？金~闪~闪~？”  
少女倚靠在一个雕像旁，月光下，少女的肤色就如同古典的雕塑般白芷。  
吉尔伽美什止住了脚步，红色的眼眸审视着这位婀娜多姿的少女。  
“切……你是跟踪狂吗？”  
少女拖着下巴，她手臂上的红色符文泛着诡异的光芒。  
“我也是很困扰的……圆桌骑士团是因为他们的王才答应和我们站在一边，要是你对他们的王动手动脚……”  
“真是奇怪啊，微安娜小姐……是你制定的计划，把骑士王抓住，现在你又在打什么主意？”  
英雄王朝着微安娜走去，当他看见微安娜脸上的表情，嘴角竟勾起一丝鬼魅的笑意。  
“难道，你吃醋了？哈哈哈……我还以为你会满足于被那群咋修众星拱月的感觉，原来你对本王……”  
微安娜脸一红，娇羞地撇过头，“哼……别得意了自恋狂！我对这种争风吃醋的事情可没兴趣。你说过你会帮我完成心愿，不要反悔就好。”  
（导演：金闪闪的粉丝别打我……双王党千万别打我……我知道错了！）  
“我不会对骑士王做什么。”  
吉尔伽美什扬起手，两杯香醇的美酒从金色的流光中浮现。  
“这是否会让你感到高兴呢？微安娜小姐？”  
微安娜望着这位桀骜不驯的英雄王，露出一丝释然的笑意。  
“自恋狂……”  
呐……金闪闪……唯有对你，我不想用令咒来强行得到你的感情。你和迪卢木多他们不一样……  
（金闪闪：杂修导演，你知道自己在写什么吗？导演：我这就给你换台……迪卢木多：导演你在做什么？我还没出场就自动被别人后宫了吗？！导演：哎，镜头对准教授家里，好的！）  
\-------------------------------------------------  
“哎……超市关门了……晚上只好看看附近的餐馆是否开门……”  
看着手表上的时间和超市的营业时间，贝兹不禁有些沮丧。  
他原本是个生活非常规律，一丝不苟的人。  
但自从惹上这件事后，一切都变得不太一样了。  
“巴伐利亚……传统……美食？”  
不知为何，贝兹总感觉迦尔纳又露出了生无可恋的表情——那悲哀的小眼神跟他看到巴伐利亚美食店里的猪肘时一模一样……  
他赶忙改口道： “印度菜，中餐馆，日本菜，泰国菜，越南菜，你想吃哪个……我家附近都有。”  
“教授，请不要误会……我只是随便一问。其实我在持斧罗摩师父身边修行的时候能做到过午不食……”  
修行者的习惯？  
贝兹看着满天的大雪，不禁打了个寒颤。  
“过午不食这种习惯在温暖的南方可行，但在德国的冬天并不合适……”  
“教授忘了吗？我是英灵……”  
两人最终还是在印度餐馆吃的晚饭……  
在餐馆吃饭的时候，店主大妈因为迦尔纳是老乡而感到非常高兴，但迦尔纳并没有说太多话，倒是贝兹和店主谈得很愉快，还跟店主解释了“沙尔曼先生”是他请到学校的助教，以及自己最近正在研究《摩诃婆罗多》的事。  
店主大妈听到一个德国人和自己聊摩诃婆罗多，不禁有些意外，甚至还给他们两个多加了几勺咖喱。  
“摩诃婆罗多？我最喜欢那里面的迦尔纳了。品德高尚，对朋友非常忠诚，而且又武艺高强，象城演武那一段简直帅呆了！”  
“……”  
Lancer听着店主对自己的评价险些呛一口……要是这位大妈知道迦尔纳本人就在面前一定会吓晕吧？  
“我还以为在印度大家更喜欢正派人物呢……”  
“谁说迦尔纳是反派了？我们印度现在还出了一部关于迦尔纳的连续剧！啊对了，沙鲁克汗也说他很想演迦尔纳……”  
“咳咳咳……”  
Lancer现在只想回到那家巴伐利亚传统美食店……  
吃完饭贝兹愉快地付给印度大妈一大堆小费，Lancer近乎是逃命一样从餐馆走了出去。  
“抱歉，我也没预料到那个店主居然是你的粉丝……”  
“不……不必道歉……刚才是我失礼了。”  
  
贝兹原本是个生活非常规律，一丝不苟的人。  
但自从惹上这件事后，一切都变得不太一样了。  
不过，能和英灵做朋友倒是不赖。  
  
回到家里的院子前，已经快九点了。挂满雾凇的树木在昏暗的街道两侧伫立着，时不时发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音。贝兹朝着自己的屋子望去，总觉得院子的铁门前有个人影。  
当他靠近铁门时，隐约听见了青年男子呜咽的声音。  
“是谁？”  
贝兹冲着那个黑影大吼了一声，但啜泣的声音并没有停下。贝兹正打算上前看个究竟，迦尔纳拦住了他，“虽然这里没有从者反应，但还是请不要贸然行动。”  
他说罢，亲自走向了那个啜泣的人。当他的手放在那个男子肩膀上，男孩颤抖了一下，战战兢兢地抬起头。  
“威尔？！”  
贝兹快步走上前去，他感觉心里总算有块石头落了地……太好了！这孩子还活着！  
“教授……救救我……”  
这位红色卷毛的男孩哭起来就像一个无助的小兔崽子……他像是抓住救命稻草一样抱住了教授，“太可怕了……昨天……他们全都没了……查理，比利，埃里克，还有弗雷……”  
“你的家人都很担心你……我们先回去说话，外面不安全。”  
贝兹把哭包扶进屋子里，给他泡了点热茶。再这样哭下去，都快脱水了……等威尔情绪稳定一些后，贝兹才开始问他昨天晚上发生的命案。  
“告诉我……查理他们到底怎么了？另外那几个孩子又是谁？”  
威尔拿着热毛巾擦了把脸，抽泣着说道：“贝兹教授，既然你也有英灵，那么你肯定知道圣杯战争……我们几个也是莫名其妙召唤出了圆桌骑士。我召唤出了兰斯洛特，查理召唤出了高文，我们见到历史人物的时候很高兴，就在社交网站上炫耀说我们见到了兰斯洛特和高文，很多人都以为我们是去了博物馆或者幻想多了……直到英国的网友告诉我们，他们也召唤出了圆桌骑士团的英灵……还有个人说他见到了亚瑟王，到时候要给我们一个惊喜。”  
贝兹按住了太阳穴，这群还未进入社会的熊孩子真是一点防范心也没有……难道上课的时候查理玩手机，用社交网站，是因为这个原因？  
“后来……我们打算和网友见面，就是在慕尼黑王宫前的花园……但圆桌骑士的网友们都来了以后，那个原本有亚瑟王的人没来……”  
威尔说着，语气更加悲伤了。  
“当我们去找亚瑟王的时候……发现一群英灵正在围攻一个女剑士……那位女剑士非常强大，以一敌四都坚持了很久……直到有个悬浮在半空的，金光闪闪的家伙出现……等圆桌骑士团看到那个女剑士以后，他们都像是发疯了一样冲上去和金闪闪打了起来……后来我们才知道，那位女剑士就是亚瑟王。”  
亚瑟王是女的？！  
贝兹感觉自己又听到了一个大新闻。但他关心的并不是亚瑟王，而是他的学生到底怎么了。  
“那个金光闪闪的家伙跟一个穿白衣服的女人是一伙的，那个女人会魔法，虽然看上去很弱，但其实很能打……我们几个虽然很想救亚瑟王，但是圆桌骑士团很快就精疲力尽了……”  
“那是因为你们没有魔力吧？”  
贝兹的神色变得有些凝重。圆桌骑士团是何等传奇的存在，怎么可能轻易败下阵来？虽然已经预料到那个连环杀人犯能够拥有许多从者，一定是非常棘手的存在，但现在在魔力供应上自己也差了那个凶手好大一截……胜算更低了。  
“没错……当我们发现自己处于劣势的时候，那个女的劝我们所有人投降，可我们英国人怎么可以眼睁睁地看着亚瑟王受到这种屈辱？当时我们所有人的想法都是要和这个羞辱了亚瑟王的家伙拼个你死我活……”  
“傻孩子……”  
贝兹虽然嘴上那么说，但大概能理解这群英国的熊孩子为什么不愿意投降……自己国家的传奇人物被一个连环杀人犯羞辱，谁能咽的下这口恶气呢？  
“查理发现他手上的东西可以用来强化英灵，所以他强化了高文，其他人也强化了各自的英灵，弗雷让我趁着这时候快跑，他说现在有许多御主结为同盟，说不定可以找到其中一个同盟帮忙……所以我就先离开，去寻找支援……”  
说到这里，威尔的语气变得有些愤怒……  
“我好不容易找到了一个英灵联盟……可是，当我请求他们的援助时，他们却只想明哲保身……那时候圆桌骑士团还没有输掉，如果他们加入，或许事情不会变成后来那样……”  
威尔说罢，捂脸哭了起来……  
“等我打算往回跑，去找查理他们的时候，我看到了浑身都是血的兰斯洛特……他叫我快跑，不要回去……贝狄威尔和狂化的兰斯洛特被一个魔女用一个奇怪的东西捅了一刀，然后他们就像是失去了力量一样……当高文被金闪闪的家伙用铁链锁住的时候，魔女正要用匕首去捅高文……查理想要把高文救出来，用手去拉那个铁链，然后金闪闪的家伙非常生气，杀死了查理，弗雷和埃里克他们……”  
“可恶……”  
贝兹感到难以言表的愤怒，然而这种愤怒，却是伴随着深深的无力感……  
“特里斯坦知道局势已经无法挽回，让兰斯洛特离开，自己断后……兰斯洛特拼死护送我逃跑，以至于落入他们的手里。我四处寻找那些御主们的联盟，可是……没有一个英灵联盟愿意接纳我……”  
“你是如何知道我是御主的？”  
威尔擦了一把鼻涕，颤抖着说道：“我在请求帮助的时候，一个叫克劳迪亚的女孩告诉了我你的地址，说地址的主人也是一个御主，并且正打算对付连环杀人犯……我看到地址的时候很惊讶，没想到居然是贝兹教授……”  
贝兹深吸了一口气……  
虽然那个Assassin的御主明摆着是想把烫手山芋扔出去……但她扔对人了。  
看到自己的学生活生生地在自己面前大哭，他的心里竟平静了许多。  
可是，查理却再也回不来了……

作者有话要说：  
迪卢木多：导演，你来跟我解释下……我脸都没露一个怎么就被后宫了？  
吉尔伽美什：杂修！你先来给本王解释下，本王正要去娶Saber做老婆怎么就突然被这个穿越过来的女主角撩了？  
罗宾汉：导演，之前女主召唤我去当打手，我是不是也已经被那个妹子用令咒强行后宫了？  
库丘林：导演你快出来！我保证不戳死你！  
弗拉德三世：导演啊，你想被无数根钉子插成筛子吗？  
金时：我以为以我的画风不会被穿越的女主盯上的……想不到啊导演……喂！你往哪跑呢！  
导演：……贝兹教授……救命啊！！！  
咕哒子：原来令咒还可以这么用……  
马修：前辈……这并不合适……  
咕哒子：呵呵呵呵呵呵……真是太好了……这样我对我的英灵想做什么就能做什么……  
马修：前辈……  
咕哒子：马修，嫁给我！  
马修：前辈……这个要求你不需要用令咒……  
PS：难迦党喜欢的难敌也快要出场了，大家猜猜，难敌是个什么职阶呢？

第十章 埃及博物馆

又是新的一天，打开报纸前，贝兹的心情非常复杂。  
当他看到报纸的内容，内心更是崩溃的。  
这一次，头条不再是连环杀人案但却仍是命案……一位支持难民的政客，女儿被难民弓虽女干……还惨遭杀害。那位政客知道这个消息，居然一边哭，一边大言不惭地说，自己的女儿在天之灵一定会原谅这些人……  
“究竟是什么时候变成这样的……”  
贝兹一气之下将报纸丢进了垃圾桶里。  
“教授……怎么了？”  
威尔有些担忧地望着贝兹，他深知，这种愤怒与无力的感觉。  
为了防止威尔的家人被那个金色的Archer还有他的御主纠缠，贝兹同意让威尔在自己家里暂住几天。  
“贝兹教授，是关于连环杀人犯的消息吗？”  
“不……但本质上没什么区别。”  
贝兹觉得自己需要喝杯茶静一静，最近火气好像大了许多。  
“Lancer……你认为坚战王是个什么样的人？”  
贝兹突然提起摩诃婆罗多里最终成为转轮圣王的坚战，迦尔纳不禁有些意外。  
“教授为何突然问起这个问题？他是吾友难敌的宿敌，但同时又是我同母异父的二弟……我无法给出非常客观的答案。”  
“《摩诃婆罗多》中，他是正（和谐）法的化身，难敌却是反派人物，这不难理解，毕竟历史的传唱者会为胜者说话。其实根据摩诃婆罗多里对难敌的描述，私以为，难敌并非是个十恶不赦的恶棍，否则，你也不会对他推心置腹。甚至可以说……坚战也并非完美无缺。他把妻子和兄弟拿来赌博这个事实，无论如何解释，都不能说是正道。”  
听到贝兹对难敌的评价，迦尔纳的语气变得柔和了许多。  
“教授你觉得……吾友并非是个坏人？”  
贝兹歪头看了看迦尔纳脸上的表情，他看上去竟有些……高兴？  
“不然呢……否则以你的品行，怎么会誓死追随他？”  
迦尔纳沉默了许久，  
“谢谢你，教授。人言吾友难敌是恶神伽利的化身，对于我而言，他确是我在深渊中寻得的阳光。象城演武时，般度五子以我苏多的身份羞辱我，是吾友挺身而出，赐予我原本属于他的封地，让我有资格以一位国王的身份向阿周那挑战。吾友是个非常豪迈的人，用人不拘一格，不论是婆罗门出身的马勇，还是当时被当成苏多（贱民）的我，他都一视同仁，推心置腹。当然……我说的这些都是出于私人感情，请不要当做史实来看待。”  
“当时种姓制度也是包括在他们所谓的正（和谐）法中的，难怪会说般度五子维护正（和谐）法。所谓政（防）治（和）正（谐）确……就是如此愚蠢的存在吗？这种不是出于对弱者的怜悯，而是出于哗众取宠的目的而做出的决策……”  
真是讽刺……  
想不到自己的国家也会有这样一天。  
“教授……他……真的是迦尔纳？”  
望着这位浑身上下都散发着光辉的枪兵，威尔的眼睛都快被闪瞎了。  
“是的……不过，出于战略考虑，今后请叫他沙尔曼老师。古印度的瑜伽，哲学，宗教，历史还有梵文都可以向他请教。”  
“教授……我不是Teacher……”  
“社会就是最大的学校，每个人都是一个图书馆，知识可不止是从老师那里得来的~”  
贝兹的光头今天还是依旧如此灵光……闪耀着知识的光芒。  
  
“教授，今天打算去哪里寻找线索？”  
“既然威尔是在慕尼黑王宫遇袭的……那么我们就去那里看看有没有蛛丝马迹。顺带一提，慕尼黑王宫现在是个博物馆，刚好可以带你们看看。”  
“我不是来旅行……”  
“博物馆里可以学到很多知识，知识就是力量啊！吠陀时代你们古印度的学者可是非常渴望知识的！”  
“你也是个相当奇特的御主呢，贝兹教授。不……别介意，你的指示并没有问题……请随意……”  
  
\-------------------导演：喂！羁绊3的台词直接就这么抄下来真的好吗？---------------------  
慕尼黑理工大学旁边的埃及博物馆，如今迎来了一个特别节目……  
如果说COSPLAY在东方是很平常的事情……  
那么一个埃及人在德国COSPLAY埃及法老就真是闻所未闻了。  
“无光之人啊，你们竟敢踏入本王的宝库……”  
博物馆门口，一位穿着金色铠甲，白色斗篷的黑发男子正用他那高亢的声音大声喊道：“窥探王的财宝是要付出代价的……”  
“哇！妈妈……这个埃及法老像真的一样！”  
“大哥哥好帅啊，我来拍个照吧！”  
“咦……嗯……你们这群熊孩子要对本王做什么……闪光？你们以为本王会畏惧这点微不足道的光芒么！本王可是……”  
就在这时，时间仿佛停滞了……也就是在固有结界展开的同时，法老握紧了手中的节杖，击碎了魔法师从远处放出来的火球。  
“大名鼎鼎的拉美西斯二世居然跑到这么个博物馆来当吉祥物了？真是浪费呀……”  
“这点破玩意也好意思叫宝库？”  
这傲慢的声音除了那个金闪闪的Archer不会有第二个人了。  
“什么？居然连穿着也敢模仿本王？”  
看到这位埃及法老的服饰，金闪闪脸上的表情甚至是有些抽搐的——那个金光闪闪的Lancer也就算了，现在居然又出现了一个和自己一样浑身金光闪闪的家伙。然而法老并没有和这位他眼中的‘微光之人’谈话，而是转向了那位白衣的少女。  
“一个可以布置固有结界的女孩？你还真是不简单呢……如此美丽而聪慧的女人，做我的侧室如何？”  
“切……杂修……虽然她还不是本王的女人，但你盯上她已经是死罪了！”吉尔伽美什看到这位和自己一样穿得金光闪闪的埃及法老居然对微安娜示爱，精致的眉宇间掠过一丝不悦。（金闪闪：杂修作者我怎么可能说出这种话！导演：啊？是语气错了吗？金闪闪：只有语气是对的，对象和情景都有问题好吗杂修！本王判你死罪！）  
微安娜眯着眼睛，甜蜜地笑道：“英俊的法老王呀，我对成为任何人的所有物都没兴趣，更何况还要和其他人去分享。哪怕你是国王，也无法轻易得到我的心。”  
听见微安娜的回答，吉尔伽美什脸上露出了一丝嘲讽的表情，而法老王却恼羞成怒地嚷道：“我可是太阳王，从来没有女人这么拒绝过我。”  
“那我们来赌一把……如果我和金闪闪赢了，你就跟随我离开这个地方……如果你赢了，我就做你的妻子。这里是固有结界，不会对外界造成任何影响，如何？”  
“哈哈哈哈……忽然感觉不那么困了。来吧，美丽的少女，还有那个微光之人……”  
“杂修！居然敢如此侮辱本王！”  
固有结界内，巴比伦之门大开，无数把冷兵器已经露出了尖峰，法老挥舞节杖，在固有结界内扬起一阵白沙，沙暴席卷着结界，飞向了金闪闪与白衣的少女，少女在半空中划出一个圆弧，紧接着，坚不可摧的壁垒便挡下了风沙……  
“去死吧杂修！”  
吉尔伽美什放出了数十把神兵，然而就在这时，沙暴中心传来了金属被击落的声音，当飞沙沉降下来，一只包围在烈焰中的狮身兽出现在了风眼的位置……  
“天空之神荷鲁斯……几乎是神兽中最棘手的。”  
“哼。”  
英雄王丝毫没有把这位牲畜放在眼里，数十把利器又从宝库中飞了出去，打在狮身兽身上竟是不痛不痒，只有金色的沙子剥落的痕迹……眼看狮身兽就要近身，英雄王的红眸里掠过一丝怒意，他扬起手，王之宝库里飞出来一把巨斧，当狮身兽离他不足五步，他一斧子劈向了狮身兽的头颅，破碎的石颅散落了一地……  
“天之锁！”  
金闪闪乘胜追击，将带有神性的法老王困住，而法老王竟粲然一笑，“你真的以为把狮身兽的头颅砍下就没事了？”  
“小心……金闪闪……”  
已经头颅落地的狮身兽忽然起身，抬起前爪向吉尔伽美什的后背扫去……  
然而就在这时，一长着龙翼的位银发的男子从天而降，手中那把屠龙的大剑刺穿了狮身兽的后背……  
“杂修！本王的战斗你掺和进来做什么！”  
“这莫非是……《尼伯龙根之歌》中的英雄齐格飞……如今因为现世在德国而强化了吗？哎呀，疏忽大意了。”  
“齐格飞……谢谢你来帮我们。”  
“抱歉……我本应早点前来保护你的，微安娜小姐……”

作者有话要说：  
齐格飞：让我救了你，实在对不起……  
金闪闪：什么？本王居然让这个废柴救了？！  
导演：都说了是本土加成嘛……好不容易战场在德国……  
金闪闪：快给本王把战场搬到伊拉克去！  
库克贝兹：伊拉克那边已经被战争毁了……  
金闪闪：什么？！是谁毁了本王的乌鲁克？死罪！  
库克贝兹：好，就是这样！快去怼老美，我挺你！  
PS：关于难民弓虽女干女孩的案件，实际上确实有这样的新闻，是一个19岁的女学生被难民弓虽女干还杀死了，而德国媒体努力说这是个别意外……既然剧情设定在德国，这个故事就会放一些德国的现状进去，而且接下来会出现的英灵也是在这里埋下了伏笔，总之先不剧透会出现谁啦。  
咕哒子：金闪闪和拉二两个打架居然还会正经地说话……  
马修：是啊，我记得他们战斗的时候不是都喜欢……“哈哈哈哈哈哈”“啊哈哈哈哈哈”的嘛？

第十一章 破灭的信仰

“教授……我看上去还是很奇怪吗？”  
原本这是一次秘密行动的……  
贝兹从一开始的打算，明明是悄无声息地前往慕尼黑王宫……  
然而，自从迦尔纳在地铁站外出现，他的样子就吸引了无数奇怪的目光。如果那个Archer的御主也在，那么自己和Lancer已经成靶子了。贝兹把迦尔纳和威尔带向英国花园那个方向溜了几圈才终于甩开了人群。  
“虽然我们一直在反对种族主义……但现在看来，还有很多问题……”  
“不，教授……我觉得这不是种族主义的问题……”  
威尔盯着迦尔纳自由生长的银发和左耳上闪闪发光的金色耳环，“虽然沙尔曼老师的黑色大衣看上去没什么问题，可是……”  
贝兹看了看迦尔纳耳朵上那价值连城的纯金耳环，低声说道：“Lancer，那个耳环非戴不可吗？”  
“抱歉……我的耳环和金甲是与生俱来的。无法用一般的方法取下来。”  
贝兹深吸一口气，随即看了看他的发型，“你的头发呢？”  
“关于这点，我并不认为变成教授这样就可以解决问题……”  
迦尔纳直截了当地回答令贝兹深受打击。  
“算了……Lancer，你检查一下这附近是否存在结界。威尔，你们上次交战的具体位置在哪？”  
就在贝兹教授一行人四处追寻魔术的踪迹时，他们并未意识到慕尼黑皇家公园中此刻已经空空如也……最先发现这个状况的，是失去了从者后对于任何风吹草动都格外敏感的威尔。  
如今这么安静，反倒不正常了。  
“上次的战斗是否留下了什么打斗痕迹？”  
“那场战斗几乎毁掉了整个园林……奇怪的是，现在什么痕迹也没有了。”  
一股不祥的预感涌上贝兹心头，紧接着，金色的光点在迦尔纳身边汇聚，黑色的风衣化作金甲，他手中的金枪也随之具象化。虽然他碧蓝的眼神依旧平静，然而贝兹仍然从中看出了一丝战意。那就像身经百战的战士对于临近敌人的本能反应。  
“要来了吗？”  
贝兹捏紧了拳头，他知道，这种情况只会有一种可能性——他们已经进入了结界。果不其然，脚下的土地传来了异样的动静……  
“教授，我会暂时用金甲的一部分来强化你的双拳，让你在必要情况下保护威尔。然而一旦我需要释放宝具，金甲的强化效果将不复存在。”  
迦尔纳话音刚落，贝兹就感觉双拳上的重量变得不太一样，紧接着，一群骷髅破土而出……那就跟他在魔法相关的书里看到的一些东西一模一样。  
“Lancer，这些东西不是某个炼金术师，就某个黑魔法师召唤出来的。我们必须把召唤师揪出来！”  
“明白！我已经感知到她的位置了！”  
迦尔纳挥枪杀向了骷髅群，金枪上的日轮在半空中留下流火般的轨迹。贝兹教授带着威尔快步跟在枪兵身后。  
威尔努力回想着当初在这里发生的可怕的战斗，但恐惧也在此刻缓缓笼罩了他的心。  
“这种时候祷告还有用吗？”  
“你的上帝和他的上帝根本不是同一个怎么祷告？现在我手上的金甲来自印度的太阳神苏利耶的赐福，上帝不当我是异（和谐）教（和谐）徒我就谢天谢地了！天啊！我本来以为我是个无神论者！”  
眼看一只骷髅兵已经快要追上来，贝兹下意识地挡在威尔身前，挥拳接下骷髅兵的利刃，就在利刃落在贝兹手背的那一刻，尖锐的刀刃竟化为乌有。贝兹见状，冲着骷髅兵的胸腔来了一拳，那该死的家伙也随之散成了一摊排骨。  
“……现在我感觉我快要信神了。”  
贝兹说罢，加紧步伐朝着慕尼黑王宫奔去。眼看宫殿已经近在眼前，迦尔纳忽然止住了脚步，他睁大右眼，一条赤色的射线掠过慕尼黑王宫的屋顶……  
“Lancer！那可是历史建筑！”  
贝兹击碎一个骷髅脑袋，大声咆哮道。  
“固有结界和外面不同……说白了这只是一个和外面世界长得一模一样的幻象。况且现在需要担心的不是……”  
迦尔纳还未说完，一团黑色的雾霭便朝着三人涌来，迦尔纳扬起枪，挡下了来自上空的冲击，贝兹和威尔则被弹开了几步远……  
“咳……威尔你还好吗？”  
贝兹忽然有些庆幸自己在服兵役的那几年并没有偷懒，他顾不得背后的钝痛，站起身，迎上了几只骷髅。  
“不影响外面？那你随便打！”  
迦尔纳挑开了来者的武器，对方的英灵随即将路灯从地面拔起，被染污的钢铁扭曲成一根战锤的形状。那是一位身披黑甲，浑身散发着危险气息的骑士，凡是被他触及的东西都会被污染，变为红黑色……迦尔纳的金枪未曾收到他的转化，这似乎在意料之外。  
“梵天啊……毁天灭地！”  
日轮的光辉为金枪镀上了一层赤色的光华，他指向黑色骑士的位置，红莲一般的火焰蔓延至整个皇家园林……  
黑色的骑士发出野兽一般的低吼，好似一只被激怒的狂犬，他从火焰中跳了起来，挥舞着手中的钝器，朝迦尔纳头部扫去，然而那双碧蓝的眼睛早就预判了他的行动，迦尔纳侧身一闪，钝器在地上打出了一个窟窿，紧接着他一个突刺，挑下了骑士的头盔！  
“唔……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……亚瑟……！”  
头盔下，是一个深色长发的男人，愤怒和疯狂使他那原本俊美的面孔无比扭曲……  
他重新拾起钝器，此时，路灯的材料在他手中似乎被扭曲为另一个形状……迦尔纳的直觉告诉他现在这位骑士要远比刚才危险……  
“还有完没完了这堆该死的骨头！”  
皇家园林被烈焰吞没，没有再钻出新的骷髅，但现在残留的数量已经够贝兹一个人头疼了。就算是在军队训练过，和一群不死生物搏斗很快就在体力上处于劣势……可贝兹很清楚，如果不这么做，他失去的不仅仅是自己的性命。  
“威尔，到我身后去。”  
望着满地的骨头，威尔开始后悔自己居然把教授带到这里。然而他根本没有时间为自己的处境担忧，几个骷髅弓手的骨箭已经朝他飞来……威尔闭上了眼睛，下一秒，耳边就传来了血肉模糊的声音……  
“教授！”  
贝兹折断了嵌入手臂上的那几根骨箭，冲上去一拳打碎了骷髅射手的头颅，当另一个骷髅挥剑砍向贝兹的光头，贝兹抓住剑刃，随即一脚踢在了骷髅的脊椎上……那声音简直嘎嘣脆！  
“抱歉……居然让你回到这个危险的地方。是我轻敌了。对于圣杯战争一无所知的我，竟直接捅到马蜂窝上。如果没猜错，这里是他们的基地……他们根本没有离开这里，就是为了等我们上钩。  
贝兹一直在犹豫是否使用令咒强化Lancer，迦尔纳被那个黑漆漆的家伙缠上了，由于一部分金甲用来保护贝兹，迦尔纳不能轻易使用宝具……为了防止那个黑色的骑士波及到威尔和教授，迦尔纳更不能接近他们……  
“教授，站远点……”  
Lancer的声音从上空传来，贝兹抓着威尔的胳膊往回廊里跑，紧接着，剩下的几只骷髅被熊熊燃烧的业火烧成了灰烬……  
待最后一个骷髅倒下，贝兹近乎是趟在石墙上。他的右臂因为箭伤一直在淌血，然而Lancer和那个黑骑士的战斗还没结束，他必须保持清醒……  
黑骑士的黑雾无法污染迦尔纳的金甲，但他那近乎疯魔的攻击却伴随着强大的冲击力，迦尔纳并没有因为黑骑士的嚎叫而分神，黑骑士的攻击很快，可是迦尔纳每次总能通过敏锐的观察预判出他的攻击，并且予以还击……就像彗星与恒星的碰撞……  
正当贝兹打算把金甲还给迦尔纳，一个鬼魅的女声从回廊的另一端传来……  
“哟，英国男孩，你果然带了援军……我的姐妹本来以为是多大的阵容，想不到呀……居然只有一个Lancer和一个不会魔法的凡人……”  
贝兹抬起头，一个身着紫色斗篷的魔女映入眼帘。她扬起蓝紫色的嘴唇，“你们的勇气令人钦佩……不过，谁知道这到底是勇气，还是愚蠢呢？”  
贝兹强撑着站起身，正打算摆出搏击的驾驶，那位魔女已经消失在了视野里，下一秒，她出现在了回廊这一头，当她张开双手，几个魔法阵出现在了半空……  
“你就在此消失吧！”  
“住手，女巫！”  
那位紫色斗篷的魔女正要放出魔法，一个低沉的男声制止了他。贝兹隐约察觉到，威尔的呼吸加快了许多。当威尔看见从慕尼黑王宫的大门走出来的，深色长发的男子，他咬住了嘴唇，十指深深地刺入了手心。  
“兰斯洛特……”  
“他就是兰斯洛特？”贝兹有一种不好的预感，这张脸和刚才那个黑骑士扭曲的面孔……竟有几分相似之处。  
女巫苦笑，“哎呀，长湖骑士，你不帮忙就算了，难道还要妨碍我们？”  
兰斯洛特漠然道：“虽然我已经宣誓效忠微安娜小姐，但这是建立在我的主公不受任何伤害的前提下。”  
“你知道骑士王可没有被亏待过。为了不让她消失，微安娜甚至没有杀掉骑士王过去的御主……”  
兰斯洛特的眼神变得更加凌厉，他的手已经按在了剑柄上。  
“我说的是谁你最清楚。”  
女巫皱起了眉头，“他已经不是你的御主了，你还要顾念旧情保护他？这是何等愚蠢的理由……”  
兰斯洛特丝毫没有任何退让，他深蓝的眼睛仿佛是波澜不惊的湖水，而在那平湖之下，却隐藏着无尽的深渊……  
“既然你们操纵圆桌骑士团利用的是骑士的忠诚……那就最好不要让我们丢掉它。”  
“兰斯洛特，你给我记住……”  
女巫恼怒地收起了魔法阵，“总有一天，你们会为那愚昧的忠诚付出代价。你们所深信不疑的东西，最终会成为你们痛苦的源泉……”  
她说罢，便扬长而去……可威尔脸上却没有任何释然的表情。  
“兰斯洛特……你已经……发誓要效忠那个凶手了吗？”  
威尔的声音充满颤抖，他不愿相信，这位高尚的骑士，竟会投靠那样的人……  
“你们……全都投靠了那个人？！”  
“威尔……”  
贝兹按着威尔瑟瑟发抖的肩膀，他深知，没有什么比信仰破灭更为痛苦。这个英国少年所崇拜的圆桌骑士，如今竟宣誓为那个羞辱了亚瑟王的连环杀人犯效力……  
兰斯洛特静默地看着这个绝望的少年，却不知如何开口。  
“你们曾经是我最崇敬的人……你们曾经让我相信骑士精神的存在……”  
威尔近乎嘶吼地喊道：“我从小读着亚瑟王的故事长大，你曾是我最敬仰的圆桌骑士！我原本以为你战死了……可现在……你还记得他们死前的样子吗？弗雷，比利，查理，还有埃里克……他们都是如此地敬仰你们……”  
“别这样，威尔，亚瑟王还在他们手里，圆桌骑士这么做一定有原因……”贝兹想拉住这个熊孩子，但手上已经使不出力气……  
“非这么做不可吗？你们手中的剑曾经是为了保护弱小而挥舞，现在……你们却要帮助那个杀人犯……你们打算帮她杀人吗？！和那个金光闪闪的长着一张臭脸的男人一起……”  
“你们快走吧。”  
兰斯洛特背过身，“我会让另一个自己住手。你们……趁微安娜小姐回来之前赶快离开。”

作者有话要说：  
威尔：呜呜呜呜……才召唤出一个Saber兰斯洛特，就被别人盗号了。  
贝兹：请问金甲强化拳头到底是什么原理？为什么你的金甲可以分出来？  
迦尔纳：原理你要问达芬奇……最近日服那边白情人节活动的时候我给咕哒子送了一对金耳环，也是从金甲里熔出来的……至于技术问题，是达芬奇帮忙解决的。  
贝兹：那你买东西的时候还真方便啊，这感觉就像直接把钱包穿在身上。  
迦尔纳：这金甲是无价的……  
血精灵杂货店：世间万物都可以明码标价……  
迦尔纳：教授，我去银月城屠个城再回来……  
PS：明天国服开Saber War,我去肝几天莉莉再继续更文  
PPS:日服的小伙伴们肝出了哪些好玩的巧克力呢？小太阳送金耳环实在是吓尿我了……一开始我还以为是他从自己耳朵上割下来的……  
咕哒子：迦尔纳……我不要你的金甲……我只要你把衣服上的凤凰羽毛拔下来给我啊！材料不够了呜呜呜呜……  
马修：前辈……等新活动吧……


	2. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第12-18章 Teacher 和 Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教授带着小太阳去救弟弟

第十二章 演出开幕前

奥林匹克公园附近的居住区里，每天都会发出奇怪的声音，仿佛是某种动物的悲鸣。   
托斯卡纳式的小屋内，炉火的光芒无法驱走冬日的寒冷，一位披头散发的贵妇人抓着一张破旧的照片啜泣着，嘶哑的声音好似断弦的提琴。   
“我的孩子……我的孩子……”   
她布满血丝的眼睛再也无法淌出泪水。   
“我的孩子！！！！”   
她嘶叫着，全然不知诡异的光芒正从她血泪坠落的位置散开。   
\------------------------------------------------------------------   
贝兹不知道自己是什么时候昏迷的……究竟是离开慕尼黑王宫的时候，还是坐上地铁以后……但这些细节并不是很重要。   
昏迷的时候，他好像做了个梦。   
他看见一位穿着莎莉的妇人，泪眼朦胧地哀求着眼前的男子，恳求原谅……沐浴在晨光中的男子惊愕地望着这位老母亲，碧蓝的莲目隐约有泪光闪烁。   
‘你是说……我的出生就是一个错误……’   
老母亲淌着泪水，悲痛地哭喊着，‘离开难敌吧，回到你的弟弟们身边……’   
‘我绝不会背叛难敌……他给我的情谊远超过友谊。但我会答应你，般度五子中，我只会杀死一个……那就是阿周那。不论我死还是他死，战争结束后，你依旧还有五个孩子。答应我……不要告诉他们事情的真相，直到我死去，也不要告诉他们，我是他们的哥哥……’   
“迦尔纳……？”   
“教授，你终于醒了。”   
当贝兹睁开眼睛，威尔和Lancer正在帮他处理箭伤。他看见了自家的天花板以后，总算松了一口气。   
“你们没事吧？”   
“兰斯洛特言而有信，圆桌骑士和那个女巫没有再来纠缠。我们回来得路上，他们也并没有跟踪。”   
虽然情况比较乐观，迦尔纳现在依旧是备战状态，他身上的金甲并没消失。   
“是我失策。对于圣杯战争一无所知的我险些让大家丧命。”   
贝兹试图抬起右手，但骨箭扎得很深，一时半会恐怕无法正常战斗。所幸自己写字是用的左手……否则影响到学术研究就不好了。   
“虽然这次并未见到那位Archer的御主，但此行我们至少知道了对手的势力。那个女巫加上圆桌骑士团已经是劲敌，我们需要盟友。”   
“没想到圆桌骑士团居然……”   
威尔的心情久久不能平复。贝兹拍了拍熊孩子的肩膀，“圆桌骑士团并不是真正的敌人。”   
“教授，这是今天的头条。埃及博物馆又出现了一桩命案，和连环杀人案有关系。事情发生在白天……管理员身上多了一个冷兵器造成的伤口。”   
迦尔纳递给贝兹一叠报纸，贝兹接过报纸，诧异地望着这位一丝不苟的英灵——明明才经历了这么激烈的战斗，他居然还没忘记自己的日常习惯……连出生在慕尼黑的他，都不得不说这简直太专业了。   
“不……不止一桩命案。”   
贝兹翻开报纸的第二页。   
“有一位政客死在家里了。如果我没记错，这是被难民害死了女儿的那个家伙。死于匕首，死相非常可怕，却没有财物被偷走。死者的妻子疑似是凶手……可是，没有任何证据显示是她杀的。她甚至有不在场证明……”   
“Lancer，依你看来，凶手会是同一个吗？”   
迦尔纳摇了摇头。   
“金色的Archer有许多宝具，但匕首不像是他会使用的武器。”   
贝兹深吸了一口气，“马卡斯……现在一定感觉非常头疼吧。”   
“要去警署拜访令弟吗？”   
“我不希望马卡斯掺和进来。他不知道自己现在遇到的杀人犯都是些什么人……要是马卡斯真的发现了蛛丝马迹，对于他而言反而更加危险。”   
贝兹将报纸折叠起来，放进回收的箱子里。   
“今天先休息一天，晚上我们去马林广场，巴伐利亚国立歌剧院观看一场舞蹈表演。”   
报纸的第一面，除了连环杀人案的头条外，还有一条消息。   
柏林著名舞蹈家爱葛莎今晚将在巴伐利亚国立歌剧院演出。   
“教授，你是认真的吗？”迦尔纳碧蓝的眼睛里掠过一丝惊讶的神色。   
贝兹点了点头，严肃地说道：“你和令弟也该经常见见面。”   
迦尔纳将目光移向别处，似乎有些不情愿。毕竟他和阿周那并没有什么愉快的回忆。   
“你是担心爱葛莎小姐的生命安全？”   
“倒不如说，今晚金Archer的御主很可能会出现。爱葛莎小姐一旦上台表演就不可能隐藏起来。如果我是凶手，这种机会不会有第二次了。当然，令弟一定会全力保护她。至于令弟一个人能否对付金Archer以及那些杂七杂八的英灵，就不得而知了。我们需要盟友，比起明哲保身的克劳迪亚，爱葛莎小姐是更合适的选择。况且…你真的希望阿周那被那个金色的Archer带着一帮小弟用不公平的方式击败？”   
“难道你不想去保护弟弟吗？沙尔曼老师？”   
威尔不解地说道：“如果弟弟死了，哥哥肯定会感到悲伤的吧？”   
“你到底有没有好好读《摩诃婆罗多》啊？他们虽然血缘上是兄弟，但中间的事情很复杂的！”   
贝兹敲了一下威尔的脑袋，“今天晚上你别跟着出去了，好好在屋子里补习！摩诃婆罗多的内容给我复习一遍！”   
“啊……老师……我真的没有偷懒……你不是还没开始讲《摩诃婆罗多》吗……”   
贝兹把讲义打印了一份，塞给威尔之后，就带着一本梵文书籍去找迦尔纳了。   
“Lancer，在为学生们讲解《摩诃婆罗多》之前……我想听一听《薄伽梵歌》的梵文版本。也就是开战前黑天对令弟说的话。”   
“教授，你的伤势不要紧吗？”   
“就是因为有伤才只能在家读书啊！”   
梵文的朗诵非常动听，就像吟唱古老的咒文那般。迦尔纳吟诵薄伽梵歌的时候，威尔也偷偷跑来听，虽然他并不了解梵文的意思，但那类似于咏唱的声音似乎能让他平静下来。   
就这样，在与圆桌骑士交战后，迦尔纳又当了一整天的活化石……   
如果没有圣杯战争，迦尔纳会是个很好的老师。   
四五点钟，夜幕悄然降临。贝兹在戴手套之前看了看手背上的令咒，已经下定决心要在今晚强化Lancer。他无法战斗……那么至少要让Lancer能够发挥出更强大的实力。   
\------------------------------------------------   
马林广场附近，一座希腊式建筑风格的剧院伫立在夜空之下，厚重的石墙与轻盈的铁窗就像是两个不同时代的审美的结合。暖色的光芒透过窗上的玻璃点亮了夜行者的路。穿过那雪白的石壁，迎来的一个以红色为主色调的剧院。座椅、幕布，连同帘子都是蔷薇花的殷红，搭配着金色的栏杆与雕饰，在水晶灯的光芒中显得如此热烈。   
“哼，这个地方品味倒还不错。”   
坐在贵宾席上观望的，是一位金发红瞳的男子，他穿着白色外套，领口大开，脖子上那串纯金项链看上去无比贵重。坐在他身侧的女子和他一样身着白衣，戴着和金闪闪同款的金色耳环，一只手臂上尽是红色符文，另一只手臂上挂满了金色的饰品。   
“喂，金闪闪……很沉哎，你这堆金光闪闪的玩意……取下来好了。”   
女孩一边倚靠在金闪闪肩头，一边指着她手臂上的金首饰抱怨道。   
“不行，本王的女人怎么可以穿得那么寒酸？”金闪闪揽过女子的肩膀，像是在宣告所有权。女孩抬起头看着金闪闪脸上的表情，发出了一串银铃般的笑声。   
“哈哈哈……原来英雄王也会吃醋。昨天你是真的吃醋了吧？对吧？”   
“居然说输了就做那个杂修法老的妻子？不可原谅……如果是别的女人，本王会判她死罪。”   
金闪闪说着把目光移向了舞台，“好好看着吧。你的愿望……只有本王才能实现。”   


作者有话要说：  
导演：抱歉……各位……最后那段写着写着就写不下去了……我先去开个煤气点根烟静一静……下面请看名侦探贝兹，迦尔纳老师的梵文朗诵《薄伽梵歌》，以及印度家庭伦理剧《我愚蠢的弟弟》！  
金闪闪：杂修！！！你和本王到底有多大仇！  
导演：AU王息怒……剧情需要……剧情需要嘛……  
吃瓜观众：其实从某种程度来说，金闪闪要比苏妹子还苏呀。  
吃果群众：这种霸道总裁爱上我的狗血套路他就屡试不爽么？  
不明真相的路人：嘛……拿钱砸晕你换来的爱情真的靠谱吗？  
卫宫士郎：我忽然知道金闪闪为什么想要毁灭世界了……  
导演：我感觉再继续黑英雄王我FGO里就永远抽不到他了……一想到这里……我好害怕呀！  
咕哒子：听说，英雄王自己也是个非洲人……  
马修：是的，前辈还记得本能寺的时候吉尔君说过的话呀……  
咕哒子：吉尔伽美什……既然你是个非洲人的话……（亮出令咒）  
咕哒子：把你的王之财宝给劳资用来氪金吧！

第十三章 矛盾的兄弟

灯光暗了下来，整个歌剧院里，只剩下一抹微光落在帷幕之上。   
赤色的帷幕好似黑夜的篝火，当幕布升起，舞者的身姿在微光中若隐若现，天幕上落下星辰般的光芒，投影在双手合掌的红衣女子身上，舞者合掌恭敬，附身引向大地，随后缓缓抬起双掌……   
伴随着悠扬的乐曲，舞者起身，张开双臂，如同灵蛇般变换着舞姿，系在脚踝上的银铃与臂上的手环随同音乐一起合奏出美妙的旋律。她那被黑色眼线所勾勒出来的明媚的眼睛仿佛在诉说史前的故事，温暖的笑意如同盛开的红莲。   
“湿婆的极乐舞，Ananda Tandava……？”   
虽然舞者的姿态里融合了各式各样的舞蹈，但迦尔纳依旧看到了家乡的影子。   
“爱葛莎小姐出生在柏林……想不到，她居然精通古印度的舞蹈……”   
贝兹不禁为爱葛莎感到惊叹。   
“莫非……令弟教过她？”   
“这种舞蹈并非一朝一夕能够学会的。况且因阿周那而闻名于世的舞蹈是婆罗多舞。在象城豪赌后，他流亡的第十二年里，为了掩饰身份，他曾经化名‘巨苇’，在维拉特给至上公主传授舞蹈……”   
“哦？看来令弟在这方面还是天才……”   
贝兹的夸奖让迦尔纳百感交集。这种时候……自己应该为这位弟弟高兴吗？   
“还是叫他Archer吧……”   
毕竟……这是战争。   
就像毫无兄弟情谊可言的俱卢之野……   
在柔和的乐曲过后，奏乐的基调忽然变得热烈而昂扬，舞者随着音乐的节奏加快了舞姿的变化，每一次起跳与移步都充满了力量，快速的节拍令人目不暇接，一时间，舞者仿佛有无数只手臂在同时变化着，像极了大自在天观舞之主的形态……   
就在这时，不知是贝兹有些恍惚，还是因为投影的光芒出现了问题，他似乎看见一道蓝光与金色的闪光交汇……   
“教授，观看演出的时间结束了。”   
掌声雷动中，迦尔纳的眼神忽然变得凌厉，他察觉到了贵宾席上那个泛着金光的男人灼热的目光……以及……再熟悉不过的气息。   
贝兹一回过神，周围的掌声和观众都尽数消失……看样子，自己已经进入一个固有结界。结界的内部看上去并不像贝兹在德国见到的任何地方……这里一片荒芜，好似硝烟过后的古战场……   
“这是哪？”   
迦尔纳沉默了许久，当他开口回答，他的声音比往常要低沉许多。金色的光点在他身上覆上了一层金甲，手中的金枪泛着日轮的辉光。   
“俱卢之野……无数俱卢族和般度族的战士回归大地的地方。”   
贝兹记得，俱卢之野……也是迦尔纳的葬身之地。   
创造出这个固有结界的人不会是金Archer，因为这是只属于婆罗多的记忆。那么……只可能是阿周那。他未曾料到，阿周那居然会为了护主而做到这一步。他布下结界，打算在爱葛莎表演的时候把那些前来找麻烦的英灵与御主隔离起来，自己一个人战斗。   
“切，不自量力的杂修。你以为你一个人能拖住我们吗？”   
一个嚣张的男声从战场的一端传来……声音的源头是一个穿着金色铠甲，金发红瞳的男子，身侧站着一位身着白色长裙，戴着金首饰的女人……   
“不试试怎么知道。”   
穿着白色风衣的Archer伫立在战场中央，飞沙掠过破碎的战车，掩盖着阵亡者的尸骸，这是摩诃婆罗多之战结束后的场景，整场战争，没有胜利者，他只不过是一个从炼狱里生还的人。现在……他站在亡者的尸骨旁，像是一个想要赎罪的人……向死而生。   
望着手持甘狄拔神弓的男子，吉尔伽美什嘴角勾起一丝讽刺的笑意。   
“哈哈哈哈，摩诃婆罗多的大英雄，把我们带到这里，你这是想要炫耀你的战果吗？”   
“既然是战争，就应该找一个战场来解决，而不是在一个女孩创造梦想的舞台上！”   
阿周那拉开甘狄拔神弓，冰蓝的光芒化作数十支魔箭，当箭支离弦，数十支箭在空中分化为一阵箭雨，横扫俱卢之野的大地……   
“哼，无聊的把戏。”   
金闪闪慵懒地抬起手，汇聚在天空的流光将巴比伦之门中的宝具放了出来，同等数量的冷兵器与魔箭相击，冲着阿周那飞去……望着漫天的宝具，阿周那巍然不动，等冷兵器距离他只有几米的距离，阿周那忽然消失在了吉尔伽美什的视野里……   
“杂修！”   
当金闪闪察觉到异样，一支冰箭正从后方飞来，微安娜迅速结起一面护盾，虽然未能抵挡住冰箭的穿刺，却让箭支偏离了原本的轨道……   
“可恶……”   
吉尔伽美什露出了恼羞成怒的表情，他释放出天之锁，一瞬间，无数条锁链从金光里涌出，将白色的Archer束在原地……力量流失的感觉蔓延至阿周那全身，在他失去控制前，他放出了三昧真火。   
比火焰更为灼热的火苗蹿上了天之锁，吉尔伽美什张开双臂，金色的流光布满天空……   
“敢动本王的天之锁……这一次，本王绝对饶不了你！”   
一时间，成百上千的冷兵器在半空中成型，金闪闪扬起手，漫天的武器都指向了被锁链缠绕的男人。   
“梵天啊，诅咒我身！Brahmastra kundala！”   
就在金闪闪的兵器投射的那一瞬间，一道强光照亮了整个古战场，紧接着，热浪近乎蒸干了原野上的所有水分……微安娜抬起头，一团烈日般的流火汇聚在天空之上，流窜的火苗如同火山喷发时飞溅的岩浆，溅落在早已干涸的土地上……这是她从未见过的景象，仿佛是末世降临……   
她大声呼叫着，直到一双龙翼为她挡下了扑面而来的火雨，她闻到了龙鳞被烧焦的气味，耳边传来了长着龙鳞的剑士的喘息……   
“微安娜小姐……你没事吧？”   
银色长发的剑士紧紧抱着惊慌失措的女孩，全然不顾自己的甲胄和鳞片已经面目全非……   
“齐格飞……你居然为了保护我……”   
微安娜望着龙剑士那双碧绿的眼睛，泪水夺眶而出。   
“我没事……浸过龙血的我，不会轻易被伤害。”   
齐格飞轻轻拭去了微安娜的泪水。（导演：我去开个煤气点根烟静静。）   
“什么？是个女的？那个带着金色Archer到处杀人的御主……”   
贝兹难以置信地看着这个哭泣的白衣少女，如果只是看第一眼，他根本无法想象，杀死自己学生的连环杀人狂居然是一个看上去如此娇弱的女孩……   
更令他难以接受的是……这个女孩此刻还偎依在齐格飞怀里哭泣……看上去就像一个小白兔一样无辜。   
这个龙剑士……   
贝兹无论如何都不可能认错……   
他就是《尼伯龙根之歌》中的屠龙勇士……他们日耳曼民族的骄傲啊！   
有那么一瞬间，贝兹感觉自己的世界观都要崩溃了。   
直到他看见那个金发红瞳的家伙，以及他困住阿周那所用的锁链……   
“原来还有不速之客。你就这么急着跑来认亲吗？”   
吉尔伽美什打量着迦尔纳身边那位头脑发光的男人，嘲讽道：“Lancer，这一次，你的御主运还是一如既往的差。”   
“Lancer……你说的那个金Archer……那个杀死查理的凶手……就是他吗？”   
贝兹捏紧了拳头，手背上青筋暴起。   
那四位英国学生的性命……   
查理的家人失去独子的痛苦……   
以及他自己身为一个老师，没能保护好学生的愧疚……   
这一切，在此刻都如同无名的业火灼烧着他的心……   
“是的。我曾经与他交战。”迦尔纳凝视着那位金光闪闪的Archer，语气显得格外平静，但吉尔伽美什却从他那平稳的眼神里看到了枪刃一般的光芒。   
“呵，秃驴，还想着为那几个杂修报仇吗？对于圣杯战争一无所知的愚蠢的家伙，连最卑微地死法都不配……”   
面对这位金闪闪挑衅的说辞，贝兹扬起右手，赤色的令咒和他反光的脑门在古战场的烈日下闪烁。   
“Lancer，全力以赴地战斗吧！今天决不能再让他杀死任何人！”   
“是的，教授。”   
微安娜眼看自己的计划被两个不速之客给搅乱了，不禁有些恼怒，她阴沉地看着这位脑门发亮的秃头教授，手臂上的令咒也泛起了微光：“真是不自量力的家伙……大公……让他们血流成河！”   
就在迦尔纳朝着吉尔伽美什发起进攻时，一团黑影汇聚在了古战场……   
“流尽成千上万的鲜血，而后献予本王吧。”   
阴影中传来一个富有磁性的男声，紧接着，一位金色长发的男子从黑影中走了出来，不祥的气息缭绕着他镶着金边的黑色大衣，他苍白的皮肤没有任何人类的血色，纤细的身躯和修长的手指仿佛能够看见骨骼的轮廓。   
他和那个吸血鬼女伯爵有许多相似之处……   
“久违了，赤色的Lancer。”   
大公望着身着金甲的枪兵，嘴角勾起了一丝鬼魅的笑意，紧接着，贝兹惊觉古战场的大地上出现了许多裂缝，数百根尖刺以迦尔纳的位置为中心破土而出，仿佛是屠杀俘虏的刑场……   
“Lancer！”   
“Agni Gandiva！”   
三昧真火掠过荒原，焚尽了地上的尖刺，迦尔纳回首瞥了一眼黑发的Archer，此刻，阿周那正拉开长弓，漆黑的双眼没有一丝游移……   
“决定了？”   
“仅此一次。下次见面就说不定了。”   
阿周那这一次回答得干脆了许多。   
“这也是母亲曾经的理想……不……应该说，这也是业吗？”   


作者有话要说：  
威尔：我一个英国人看到我们英国的传奇人物被羞辱是什么心情你们能理解吗？  
贝兹：我一个德国人看到我们德国的传奇人物被女票是什么心情你们能理解吗？  
阿三：我一个印度人看到我们印度的传奇人物……联合起来打欧洲人！哈哈哈哈哈太兴奋了哇哈哈哈哈哈你们这群欧洲人去死吧哇哈哈哈哈哈哈  
导演：那么……我一个中国人还没看到中国的英灵的心情你们能理解吗？  
咕哒子：我看到有人搞事情却不能带着马修去刷材料的心情你们能理解吗？

第十四章 命运的宿敌

俱卢之野，无数婆罗多的子民的葬身之地……如今俨然成了另一个战场。在经历了箭阵，巴比伦之门与火雨的洗礼后，荒芜的战场化作凶残的极刑场，黑色的尖刺遍布大地……红莲般的火焰与极刑的钉刺交融，每当一片土地被清理干净，很快又会冒出新的钉刺……   
“我会佯攻吸引他们的注意，你负责瞄准……先对付吸血鬼。”   
身着金甲的Lancer在黑发的Archer耳边低语，随后便踏着遍地的尖刺，在吸血鬼大公的极刑中前行，如在荆棘丛中绽放的曼陀罗，与此同时，巴比伦之门再一次从天空中打开，吉尔伽美什对准Lancer，数十把宝具如同流星般坠落……   
“我倒要看看你的金甲能够撑多久……”   
“为了击破这个金甲，你打算把宝库里的王财全都挥霍出去吗？”   
迦尔纳凝望着天空中金色的Archer，碧蓝的右眼变得赤红……吉尔伽美什正欲抬手，放出更多兵器，一道红光冲向半空，他侧身一闪，正要放出的宝具被收回到了金色的流光里。   
“你的金甲……也要到极限了吧。”   
望着迦尔纳黑金色战衣上的血迹，吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，“同时被这么多诅咒加身，就算是半神，也无法逃过毁灭的命运……”   
“Lancer……”   
贝兹无法看清战场上的状况，眼前的战场已经被极刑的尖刺覆盖，他如果再靠近一步，随时都有可能丧命……但他能够感觉到，Lancer正在把自己逼到极限……   
“Archer，还有多久？”   
“找到了……”   
阿周那拉满甘狄拔神弓，冰蓝色的光华汇聚在箭支周围，他放开弓弦，蓝色的流光冲破了钉刺竖起的层层屏障，直抵阵眼……   
当风沙平静下来，贝兹看见阵中那位金发的王鬼，胸口已经被洞穿，黑色的风衣被血液所浸染。就在他以为这一切已经结束时，这位吸血鬼贵族抬起了他的头，深绿的眼睛如同噬人的蛇……   
“你敢直视你内心的黑暗吗？婆罗多的子孙……”   
浴血的王鬼嘴角勾起一丝鬼魅的笑意，他胸口上的空洞正以可怕的速度愈合，当阿周那看见他毒绿的眼睛，他忽然捂住了左脸，看上去痛苦万分……   
“不……决不可以……在这种时候……”   
“阿周那？！”   
贝兹察觉到Archer的状态有些不对劲，此刻，Archer仿佛看到了什么可怕的幻象……他的眼睛里并非恐惧，而是对某件事情极度的罪恶感，以及……一种深深的厌恶。一时间，贝兹甚至本能地感觉到了危险……这种危险并非来自于那个吸血鬼，而是……现在这位Archer……   
他颤抖着站起身，柔和的面孔变得格外扭曲，他布满血丝的眼睛怒视着方才对他使用魅惑术的吸血鬼，忽然，那痛苦的神情变为狰狞的狂笑……   
“居然胆敢窥探我的内心……你……去死吧！”   
他吟唱着古老的咒语，俱卢之野的上空罩上了一层不祥的光晕……贝兹感觉到，这位Archer的声音和阿周那不一样……他的眼神比起方才那双漆黑的眼睛，竟多了几分凶残与狡诈……   
“Pāupata！破坏神手影！”   
一声巨响冲破天宇，仿佛是坦塔瓦（毁灭之舞）之中虚空碎尽，天崩地裂的情景……贝兹无法站稳脚跟，近乎直接跌倒在干涸的荒原，而耀眼的光芒正如同坠落的星辰降临在战场……将弗拉德三世连同他的极刑场一同淹没……   
“大公……不……这不可能……”   
“阿周那……快停下……这样下去Lancer他……”   
贝兹看见屹立在战场中心的迦尔纳，近乎要抓狂了……说好的暂时联手，难道Archer打算这时候从背后捅刀子吗？！   
“你知道你自己在做什么吗……阿周那！！！”   
黑发的Archer冷冷地扫了一眼身后那位脑袋灵光的日耳曼人，用毫无任何情绪的声音说道， “我不是阿周那……我是黑天。那个以卑鄙的方式杀死迦尔纳的人……就是我。”   
贝兹凝望着Archer的眼睛，和阿周那充满战意的，坚定的眼神不同，这双眼睛就像虚空中的黑洞，毫无分别地吞噬一切，仇恨着一切……   
包括他自己……   
又是这种深深的自我厌恶感……   
“你……到底有完没完？”   
贝兹紧捏着拳头，恼怒地吼道：“你到底要逃避到什么时候！从什么时候开始……你开始将自己内心的黑暗推脱给别人？从你知道你杀死了自己的兄长那一刻开始吗？”   
“住口！你根本什么也不知道……”   
Archer的语气变得有些颤抖，贝兹在他面前只不过是个脆弱的凡人，要杀死他如同碾死一只蚂蚁……   
可是……摩诃婆罗多的大英雄阿周那不会做出这种滥杀无辜的事情……   
天授的英雄身上……不能有污点……   
所以……   
那个狡诈的恶人，用卑鄙手段杀死兄长的人……不是阿周那……   
可是……除了阿周那，还会有谁呢？   
“你想告诉我，我研究这么久的《薄伽梵歌》是一个精分的人自言自语的产物？那些充满哲学的句子，都只是为了给你的战斗寻找一个理由？”   
贝兹抹了一把油光锃亮的脑袋，   
“《摩诃婆罗多》十万多颂，我都看秃了，你现在告诉我，那个手持甘狄拔神弓，会施展火神阿耆尼的法宝的男人，不是阿周那？我书读的少你别骗我！就算我梵文没学会也不可能把阿周那和黑天的名字搞错吧！   
就算人生染上了污点又怎么样？在我看来，从你们兄弟几个瓜分德罗帕蒂的时候，就洗不白了……可那又如何？英雄就必须漂得那么白吗？你到底对自己有多苛刻啊！”   
这一瞬间，贝兹感觉自己的东方哲学都白学了！   
都特么白学了！   
他根本就无法理解这位东方英雄的思维方式！   
“Lancer在开战前就知道你是他亲弟弟……从他踏入俱卢之野的那一刻起，他就做好了背负这份罪恶的觉悟……手刃亲兄弟的罪恶会令他的人生染上污点，但他还是将你视作旗鼓相当的对手对待……因为他对你在武艺和才能上的认可和这份血缘无关！难道你会因为这份血缘而放弃和Lancer的竞争吗？”   
“不要再说了……”   
Archer痛苦地捂住左脸，狂怒的声音变得嘶哑……   
“为什么……要向我隐瞒……”   
他半跪在地，大口地喘息着，“为什么……不从一开始就告诉我……他既然知道了事实，为什么还要向我隐瞒？哪怕是在那时候……”   
“你经历过真正的战争……你应该比我更清楚战争是什么。既然从你参加战争的那一刻起就不可能成为圣人，为什么还要以圣人的标准来要求自己呢？”   
Archer沉默了许久，直到他的呼吸逐渐变得平静，直到……干涸的大地上降下了久违的雨露。   
“可是……他做到了……只有圣人才能做到的事情……”   
不论战争里发生什么……战争结束后，贡蒂都依旧还有五个孩子……   
他信守了诺言。   
贝兹如释重负地呼出一口气，随后擦了擦额头上的冷汗——自己胡诌八扯一大堆，总算暂时把Lancer保住了。凡人之躯的他，无法对抗Archer的力量，只能用最刻薄的语言去攻击他内心最脆弱，最耻辱，最想要回避的部分……看样子，自己对摩诃婆罗多的人物分析没有白做……   
坠落在俱卢之野的群星最终化为微尘，战场上只剩下一片死寂……以及，两位沐浴在金色光辉中的英灵。   
“居然凭借意志力支撑了这么久……”   
金发红瞳的英雄王居高临下地俯视着如同红莲一般的Lancer，他的战衣和发梢上沾满血迹，而英雄王却无法从他脸上看到任何痛苦的神情，那双枪刃般的眼睛里仍旧毫无破绽……   
那一刻，英雄王似乎明白，这位身负无数诅咒的人，是如何在失去金甲的情况下，仍旧在俱卢之野的战场上坚持到最后几天……   
“你的表情实在让人扫兴。”   
“是吗？既然你是敌人，那么我应该没必要为此而道歉。”   
迦尔纳胸前的金甲正在缓缓剥落，但相对应的，他手中带有日轮的金枪也正在产生微妙的变化……   
“打算拼个鱼死网破吗……”   
微安娜察觉到了那不祥的变化……Lancer方才还没有解放真正的宝具……   
可恶……这个Lancer……是怎么变成那个死光头的从者的……   
本来应该也属于她才对呀！   
“高文……快来帮帮我……”   
她扬起咒印手，将高洁的圆桌骑士召唤到了身边。然而出乎意料的是，高文的神情此刻竟十分凝重……   
“微安娜小姐……宁芬堡宫方面的据点被一位狂战士突袭，爱尔兰的光之子和光辉之颜迪卢木多正在与那个怪物周旋……根据罗宾汉的描述，情况非常不妙……”   
“什么？”   
微安娜抿着嘴唇，这对于她来说简直是莫大的耻辱……   
原本胜券在握，可以得到阿周那……却被一个死光头带着原本应该属于自己的Lancer搅局，害的自己失去了大公……   
如今，要毫无战果地离开战场，是她无法接受的。   
这不在计划之内。   
“高文，他们已经战斗到极限了。先杀了他们。”   
微安娜阴沉地说道。   
“谁说我们已经到极限了？”   
就在这时，另一个女声从阿周那的位置传来。贝兹寻着声音望去——谢天谢地，看样子爱葛莎小姐已经完成了表演……   
“Archer，下次再也别擅自行动了……”爱葛莎看着阿周那脸上的表情，想要大声呵斥，却又感觉根本没脾气……   
“还有，光头教授，你到底对我的Archer说了些什么？”   
“你怎么不问问你家Archer差点对Lancer做什么混蛋事情！”贝兹一板一眼地说道：“说好暂时结盟，放出的宝具居然波及到Lancer那里去了。”   
“利用别人内心的创伤进行人身攻击也很过分吧！算了，扯平了，我们先对付那个金闪闪的家伙。”   
爱葛莎双手合掌，令贝兹惊异的是，她的舞步竟呈现出了婆罗多舞的姿态……   
“你到底是……哪里来的魔术师？”   
“我并非魔术师，只是……婆罗门的后代会使用一些法术是很正常的事情。”   
贝兹愣在了原地……   
婆罗门……   
可是，爱葛莎确实是日耳曼民族的面孔……   
就在他想清楚这一切的解释，他的心里竟有一丝悲凉的感觉。   
那是自己的国家并不愿意提及的一段历史……   


作者有话要说：  
关于精分的阿周那……是型月的一个设定  
阿周那的心里有著被他称作「黑」的另一个人格，那是憎恨、嘲笑某人、谋筹奸计的邪恶人格。  
阿周那无法接受这个事实，而将另一个人格当成自己的侍者来行动。  
黑天与阿周那的黑暗人格是不同的存在，但阿周那是否把那黑暗人格当成黑天则只能等到剧情解释。  
嘛……其实在我看来阿周那精分出黑天有点离谱……那薄伽梵歌岂不是都是一个精分患者的自说自话？所以这个设定应该和阿周那杀死亲哥哥的罪恶感有关系……在知道迦尔纳是他哥之前，他的确愿意用一切方法弄死他，弄死之后本来挺开心，结果老妈说这是你大哥，阿周那整个人都懵逼了。  
阿周那的御主是个有故事的人……毕竟，召唤出英灵的人和英灵总会有某些相似之处。所以这文里不打算让爱葛莎妹子作为一个没用的酱油……  
主要是之前宅男传的时候有读者跟我提过意见，说反苏的都是男人感觉好像女性角色都不太好一样，所以嘛……还是认真写这个女配吧。  
关于雅利安人，纳粹有段时间这么自称，但其实雅利安人这个种族是在印度。  
古代雅利安人中说梵语一支侵入印度（大部分在印度北部），与当地原住的暗白人种，如达罗毗涂通婚（也有保持纯血统的），建立种姓制度，高种姓都是雅利安人以及其后裔。  
曾经有传闻说纳粹当时有配种计划，还曾经去印度搜寻“纯种的雅利安人”这类的，当然，这些都是传闻，不一定真实，大家就当我是一本正经地胡说八道吧~  
导演：我现在感觉剧组充满了咖喱味……和微安娜小姐互怼的阵营除了贝兹教授都吃咖喱……  
贝兹：不……考虑到Lancer的感受我也尽量在吃咖喱……  
迦尔纳：教授，你到底对我弟弟说了什么？  
阿周那：你别管。  
爱葛莎：你对我的Archer说了什么人身攻击？  
阿周那：爱葛莎……这件事已经过去了……  
贝兹：其实，你弟弟也说了些和你相关的话，你想听吗？  
迦尔纳：不必了……  
贝兹：你不是很耿直吗？！  
围观群众1：导演，请问你的故事背景设定在德国是因为那里骨科不错吗？  
导演：呵呵……你这么说……让主角名单里的难敌情何以堪呢？  
贝兹：我大德意志可是浪漫主义的发源地你们别成天就想些有的没的！一提德国就知道骨科……  
导演：不不不……其实你们的元首在中国还是个网红……  
贝兹：你们知道齐格飞吗！尼伯龙根指环的屠龙英雄！！  
导演：哦……FGO里那个对不起君啊？  
贝兹：Lancer，今天请随便用宝具……

第十五章 太阳的骑士

“微安娜小姐……真的要和他们动手吗？”   
高文还在迟疑……毕竟他面对的，是前御主查理的老师……   
微安娜看着高文犹豫不决的样子，心里火气不打一处来——这帮圆桌骑士个个都那么在意骑士精神，当初大费周章把他们收入麾下到底是为了什么呀……（亚瑟王：哦你现在知道我当初多辛苦了？圆桌牛郎团你拿去随便用，不准退货。）   
“高文……你宣誓效忠我的！”微安娜说着，眼眶变得有些湿润，她捂着半边脸，为难地说道：“我不想对你使用令咒，因为我相信你作为骑士的忠诚。”   
望着微安娜委屈的表情，高文深吸了一口气，“遵命……微安娜小姐……那么……婆罗多的英雄，得罪了！”   
他说罢，温和的眼神变得凌厉，爱葛莎还未看清他拔剑的动作，高文便已经距离Archer不到几米的距离……   
爱葛莎扬起右掌，抬起左脚尖，左手置于右掌下方，掌心中的红点放出微光，在Archer身前竖起一道护盾……   
“呵……还不错，但不适合这种战场。”   
高文扬起圣剑Gallatin，闪耀的剑刃泛着白色的光辉，他不费吹灰之力便击碎了护盾，而此时，Archer也乘机拉开了距离，搭箭上弓，深蓝色的流光掠过疾风肆虐的战场……   
高文将剑一横，尽数挡下了阿周那的箭支，紧接着，他微微转动剑柄，雪亮的光芒直刺Archer的眼睛……   
爱葛莎迅速吟唱出一串咒语，当她脚掌点地，高文脚下的土地开裂，将他的一只脚陷了进去……   
“高文是太阳骑士，和你兄长一样，在白天更为强大……如果把固有结界变为黑夜……”   
“可是……Lancer也在战斗……黑夜也会减少他的力量。”   
贝兹看着手背上的两道令咒，思忖着自己是否应该再用掉一划——刚才那个吸血鬼的极刑似乎越过了金甲的判定，让Lancer伤的不轻……现在Lancer还在和金闪闪周旋，无法抽身来对付高文……   
只能选择相信阿周那和他的御主爱葛莎了。   
“Lancer……”   
就算多用一个令咒……也不能让Lancer在这里倒下……   
就在这时，Archer制止了他。   
“不妨……如果他是像迦尔纳一样的英雄……那我就更有战斗的理由了。我们在俱卢之野交锋，绝非偶然……这一切都是业。”   
阿周那闭上双眼，拉弓引向天空，他吟诵着梵文的咒语，天宇为之变色……   
“火神阿耆尼啊……吞噬一切吧。”   
裂空的焰火如同一条巨龙，朝着高洁的骑士奔腾而下，高文的圣剑罩上了一层辉煌的光晕，他对准Archer所在的位置，灼热的光芒仿佛是太阳的辉光……   
“Excalibur Gallatin！（轮转胜利之剑）”   
贝兹只觉一阵强烈的气浪迎面扑来，他下意识地护住油光锃亮的脑袋，卧倒在地……当他再度睁开眼睛，自己身后的土丘几乎被削出了等高线……   
“如此强大的骑士……是怎么败给他们的……”   
贝兹捂着险些被剃掉的脑袋，脑门上已经渗出了几滴冷汗。   
“对方御主的魔力供给不一般。”   
爱葛莎双手合掌，盘腿而坐，努力使自己的呼吸平静下来。她的脸色有些苍白，看样子，她的魔力也已经快到极限。Archer创造了这么大一个固有结界……就算是维持结界本身，也会让他消耗大半的魔力……再加上刚才失控的情况下放出的宝具……就算爱葛莎有魔法天赋，也不可能支撑多久。   
就在爱葛莎感到非常棘手的时候，贝兹忽然冷静地说道：“爱葛莎小姐……你刚才说，高文是太阳骑士……在白天更为强大。把固有结界变为黑夜就会不一样……可是，现在固有结界外面，不正是晚上吗？虽然在外面很多破坏性极强的技能都施展不开，但在你的魔力消耗极大的情况下，拼宝具不是办法。”   
撤销结界，黑夜中，迦尔纳和高文都会削弱一部分力量……   
可是，至少阿周那会增加一份优势。   
而贝兹相信，迦尔纳一定能够支撑到阿周那击退高文的时候……   
爱葛莎蓦地站起身，“Archer！放弃固有结界！集中魔力攻击高文！”   
阿周那点了点头，俱卢之野的场景正在迅速崩溃……贝兹隐约察觉到，结界之外的景色有些眼熟。   
英国花园……   
看来Archer连退路都想好了……   
一旦战局变得不可收拾，至少要让杀人犯和金闪闪远离爱葛莎……   
他原本是如此计划的……   
就算是鱼死网破，至少要尽可能保住御主的安全。   
可是，谁也没想到，这位御主也和他一样是个一路走到黑的死心眼吧？   
“……愤怒尊，诸君之主……吾吟诵湿婆之名……”   
爱葛莎左脚离地，变化出湿婆的观舞之相……与此同时，吟诵着古老的咒语……当吟唱结束，一阵风暴遮蔽了高文的视野……紧接着，几支充满魔力的箭支相继穿透了冰雪的屏障，盔甲被击碎的声音从屏障的另一边传来……   
“还不赖嘛……婆罗多的英雄……”   
高文从雪幕中走了出来，他似乎已经预料到了阿周那的行动，勉强避开了要害的位置……可是他并没有再次发起攻击——他的肺部被刺穿了。   
“高文……他们已经是强弩之末，趁现在解决了他们！”   
微安娜扬起手，将高文身上的伤口尽数愈合……   
“微安娜小姐……根据刚才的战斗，我已经败退了。”   
高文收起了长剑，“如果要再对他们动手，微安娜小姐就另请高明吧。”   
“也罢，高文今天辛苦了……对方的Archer果然十分厉害……”   
微安娜凝望着对方阵营的白色Archer，以及他身边那位御主，忽然想起了什么，转而露出了一丝势在必得的笑意。   
“呐……Archer……你是真的不知道吗……”   
微安娜仔细回想着刚才那位舞者的话，笑得更灿烂了。   
“如果我没记错，在婆罗多时代，高种姓一旦和其他种姓通婚，生下的孩子都是贱民吧？而且……一旦这样做……世世代代……都会是贱民。”   
“你想说什么？”   
阿周那的脸色变得有些难看，而此时，爱葛莎更是下意识地握紧了拳头。   
贝兹望着这位看上去如同白衣天使的少女，内心竟涌上一阵厌恶。   
她指的种姓制度……贝兹非常清楚。   
爱葛莎是婆罗门的后代……又是日耳曼民族的面孔……   
也就意味着……她的父辈，是婆罗门和外族通婚所生。而外族在印度不可能是婆罗门。种姓制度严令禁止不同种姓通婚……一旦通婚，后果就是孩子成为贱民……   
迦尔纳正是因为被当做不同种姓通婚的产物，在当时才饱受歧视……   
“你是正（和谐）法的维护者，身为刹帝利的你，你真的愿意为一个贱民而战吗？”   
微安娜笑得如同盛开的白玫瑰一般灿烂……   
“我记得……有人说过，她是婆罗门的后代……却长着一张异族人的面孔。你真的甘心这样惩罚自己吗？阿周那……来到我身边吧……我可以让你从这毫无道理的契约中解脱出来……” 

作者有话要说：  
微安娜：这些个圆桌骑士成天就知道骑士精神还要不要好好打仗了？  
亚瑟王：呵呵呵……你以为我以前带的是什么？连我都带不动的牛郎团你还想带？我真是谢谢你了！  
贝兹：能打败高文。。。阿三不愧是开挂民族嘛。  
咕哒子：这个光头真的没打过FGO……  
马修：就是啊，前辈……四星剑阶打五星弓阶怎么可能打得过……!  
PS（符合文案内容的反苏小提示）  
和宅男传不同，这篇文里的苏妹子并不是个圣母白莲花，而是用来反映一些玛丽苏文里面主角仗着自己厉害，自己人见人爱，就以为自己高人一等的态度。我们一边说阿三的种姓制度把人分为三六九等，而一些玛丽苏文里反映出来的态度，又何尝不是把其他人当成贱民来看待？  
就比如说一篇三国穿越文，女主角洗澡的时候女仆人多看了两眼就把人家仆人推出去斩了……妹子被斩杀前还对女主角投以痴迷的目光……（不好意思在下太喜欢三国了但也因此见过很多奇葩的三国同人）  
看了这类的描写，我只想问：请问这种人渣是怎么人见人爱的？  
想必看到这位妹子拿种姓去说事，说这位女配本来就是贱民的时候也会有人问，这样的人金闪闪他们是怎么喜欢上的？齐格飞又是如何能一边看着她说这种话一边保护她的？  
呃……这问题只有玛丽苏文的作者能回答了吧……

第十六章 天授的英雄

“这是我们在北印度找到的婆罗门，血统纯正的雅利安人。”   
“那么，一旦和最忠诚的雅利安男性结合，生下的孩子会是正统的雅利安人吧。”   
“孩子出生后，将寄养在纳粹家庭里培养成人……他们从小就拥有最高贵的血统，要保证他们对帝国的绝对忠诚。”   
二战期间，希特勒曾经派专家去寻找血统纯正的雅利安人……然而战争后，这段历史也随着帝国的毁灭而消失在了硝烟中。   
但那时种下的种子，并未死在土壤里。   
婆罗门源于梵天之口，意为“祈祷”。祈祷的咒语具有魔力，咒语可以增添福祉消除灾难与罪恶，因此执行宗教祭祀的神职者被称为婆罗门。   
然而，一个出生在柏林的女孩，儿时无意间吟诵出的咒语，打破了一个普通家庭的平静。   
“从今天开始，不要再用这些咒语……忘掉这些语言……”   
她的父亲无论如何也不会想到，这种能力居然隔代遗传到了他的女儿身上。   
他一直想要回避的，令他感到耻辱的血源……那承载着一段不祥的历史的血源……   
这令他十分恐惧……   
那一年，爱葛莎成为了孤儿。   
“你会让我想到……我自己也是种族主义的产物……”   
“一个人的出身是能够选择的吗！难道……就因为这个血源，我就注定不能留住自己的家人？”   
一个又一个严酷的寒冬过去……孤儿院冰冷厚重的墙不仅隔开了她和外界的联系，也将她的内心封闭了起来。   
爱葛莎不愿意开口，以免念出那些咒语，让自己再次成为一个怪胎。   
院长一直认为，这是一个患有自闭症的孩子，直到有一天，一位舞蹈老师来到孤儿院，教孩子们舞蹈……当轮到爱葛莎表演时，老师惊叹于她的舞蹈天赋，带着她离开了这个地方。从那以后，她便找到了另一种表达方式——舞蹈。   
  
“我记得……有人说过，她是婆罗门的后代……却长着一张异族人的面孔。你真的甘心这样惩罚自己吗？阿周那……来到我身边吧……我可以让你从这毫无道理的契约中解脱出来……”   
微安娜朝着阿周那伸出手，那姿态就仿佛是救世的圣人一般……   
“像你这样的大英雄，委身为一个苏多（种姓制度里很低的种姓）战斗，是何等的侮辱……我有办法让你取消和她的契约……从此以后，你再也不用忍受这样的屈辱了……”   
望着这位有着天使容貌的白衣少女，贝兹感觉心里非常火大……   
“没毛病吧你？”   
贝兹丝毫不掩内心的反感。这种情绪……不仅是出于自己的文化背景，更是来自于他对Lancer的了解……尤其是当他听到“苏多”这个词……   
“这都什么年代了，连印度的政（和谐）府自己都已经在政策上都取消了种姓制度，你还拿一个人的种姓说事，不觉得害臊吗？”   
微安娜偎依在齐格飞怀里，嗔怒地看着贝兹那反射着月光的脑袋，鄙夷地说道：“闭嘴……你这个秃驴。我又没和你说话，”   
“是什么让你认为自己高人一等？说白了，你不就是个还在逍遥法外的杀人犯吗？”   
贝兹冷冷地说道：“我不知道你是如何在杀死高文的御主，我的学生查理后还让高文为你战斗……也不知道你是怎么让我们民族的大英雄齐格飞成为你的……骑士？但并非所有人都会因为你那张金玉其外的小脸蛋就把你当成公主来对待。”   
“哈哈哈哈……”   
微安娜发出了银铃般的笑声，“又是一个愚蠢的麻瓜~我劝你把你的Lancer给我……这么优秀的Lancer本来应该是我的……Archer也一样……趁我今天还不想杀人。我讨厌执迷不悟的愚民……以及……”   
微安娜说着，瞄了爱葛莎一眼，“不自量力的贱民……”   
爱葛莎咬着嘴唇，似乎想要强忍住吟唱咒语的冲动……根据她的口型，贝兹只能判断那是一些零零散散的梵文发音……阿周那紧握着手中的甘狄拔神弓，那开弓的手臂竟变得颤抖……   
微安娜见状，笑得更加灿烂了，“你一定想杀了我吧？原本你可以好好做Archer的御主，可我却告诉Archer你的真实身份……只有真正的婆罗门才有资格使用婆罗门的咒语……一个苏多，没有资格替梵天发言。”   
“微安娜小姐……”   
看见微安娜异常的行为，齐格飞的眼神变得有些游移——这个令他痴迷的女人，有一种奇怪的违和感。他甚至不记得，自己是什么时候开始喜欢上她的……   
“齐格飞……她想要杀了我……”   
微安娜用委屈的眼神看着齐格飞，齐格飞下意识地用手覆上了微安娜的脸颊，温柔地说道：“我会保护你的，微安娜小姐。”   
“我的上帝啊……”   
贝兹抹了一把光头上的冷汗——他现在只想回去把屋子里《尼伯龙根之歌》的珍藏本撕个粉碎……   
“我们日耳曼民族的屠龙英雄到底怎么了……”   
忽然，贝兹听见爱葛莎颤抖着用德语说出几个词……   
“教授……离我……远一点……”   
她话音刚落，一团火焰便烧焦了她身边十米的大地……   
“爱葛莎……你在做什么？”   
“哦？终于忍不住发起挑战了吗？”   
微安娜轻轻抚摸着齐格飞雪白的长发，“我的骑士……请一定凯旋归来。”   
齐格飞轻轻吻上了微安娜的前额，随后他走上前方，水蓝色的光辉化作一把巨剑。   
“为你而战，我的女士……”（莫格莱尼：我有句MMP不知道当讲不当讲。）   
贝兹感觉自己的光头快要烧起来了……除了想烧书的冲动，此刻，他还必须把Lancer叫来……如果阿周那因为微安娜说的话起了动摇的念头，那么，爱葛莎一个人不可能是齐格飞的对手！   
“教授……”   
迦尔纳似乎也感受到了教授的不安，但就在他分神的一刻，几条锁链伸向了他的四肢……他凝视着锁链的源头，一道红光穿过天宇，正好改变了锁链的轨迹……   
“和本王交战居然还敢分心？你还真是不知死活呢！”   
吉尔伽美什嚣张地笑着，数十把武器再次从金色的流光中浮现……他拿起一把金色的战斧，重重地击在了金枪的日轮上，发出沉重而悠长的回响……   
惨了……   
贝兹倒吸了一口凉气……   
Lancer被金闪闪缠住无法抽身……而爱葛莎却要面对齐格飞……   
“爱葛莎小姐……你知道《尼伯龙根之歌》中的齐格飞弱点在哪对吗……杀死法夫纳以后，他浸了龙血，可是在沐浴龙血时，背后粘上了菩提树的叶子，所以那处成为了弱点。”   
虽然贝兹非常清楚《尼伯龙根之歌》的故事……但正因为他了解齐格飞是怎样一个人物，他也很清楚，爱葛莎不可能是齐格飞的对手……   
“你是《尼伯龙根之歌》的大英雄……日耳曼民族的骄傲……如今，你要对你的人民举起屠刀吗！”   
贝兹走到爱葛莎与齐格飞之间，那双坚定的眼睛直视着屠龙勇士水蓝的双眼。一瞬间，他想起了威尔面对兰斯洛特时的无力感……   
“齐格飞……你真正深爱的人，是克里姆希尔德！那个为了你不惜将灵魂出卖给恶魔的女人！”   
贝兹近乎用尽全力大喊着，但那双水蓝的眼睛里仍旧没有任何光泽……   
“不……我已经发誓……此生只钟爱微安娜小姐一人……”   
长着龙翼的男人扬起巨剑，朝着眼前这位日耳曼民族的男子砍了过去……紧接着，贝兹听见烈焰与雷霆的声音……   
“教授，别再对他抱有任何幻想了！眼前这个人，根本就不是日耳曼民族的英雄齐格飞！”   
爱葛莎迅速变换着手势，火焰与奔雷在夜空中交织。齐格飞的龙甲丝毫不会受这种程度的攻击影响，他以最快的速度朝着黑暗中的舞者奔去……   
“过去将来现在之主、众生的创造者、众生的支持者、存在者、众生的灵魂、众生的起因，纯洁的灵魂、最高的灵魂、解脱者的最高归宿……”   
爱葛莎吟诵着维护神之名，霎时，千头蛇化作一道屏障，齐格飞双手握住魔剑，巨剑上泛起了不祥的暮光……   
“爱葛莎小姐！”   
贝兹知道那是什么武器……   
Gram……齐格飞杀死法夫纳的屠龙之剑，凡人之躯根本承受不住……除非……阿周那在齐格飞放出宝具前命中他的后背！   
“不能正面接他的宝具！哪怕是用令咒命令Archer也不要做傻事！”   
眼看着自己布下的屏障正在齐格飞的猛攻下崩溃……爱葛莎竟露出了一丝释然的笑意。   
“金闪闪的御主……你是用了多少令咒，才让这些人成为了对你百依百顺的男人？这就是你圣杯战争的愿望吗？一个因为渴望得到爱而扭曲的愿望……”   
“齐格飞，我的骑士……快杀了她！”   
“你知道吗……”   
爱葛莎用尽最后的魔力，撑起一面护盾。   
“一旦这么做……这些英灵就不再是我们所敬重的英雄了。”   
当最后的护盾在魔剑下破碎，一道闪电般的光芒如同星辰划破夜空。   
“齐格飞！！！”   
紧接着，贝兹听见了微安娜痛哭的叫声。当他抬起头，齐格飞的后背已经被一支魔箭刺穿……   
“Archer……你走神也未免太久了。”   
“我居然……也险些输给往事。”   
阿周那撇过头，似乎想要努力掩盖住他脸上的表情。   
有那么一瞬间，贝兹甚至怀疑阿周那是不是又要开始精分——他眼睛里又出现了那种自我厌恶的神情，令人感到格外不安。   
“Archer……象城演武那天发生的事情已经过去了……”   
爱葛莎望了一眼正在与金闪闪战斗的Lancer，“你的兄长已经从过去走了出来。我们也必须迈出这一步。”   
贝兹看着Archer脸上纠结的表情，无奈地叹了一口气。   
原来让他介怀的并非是爱葛莎的真实身份，而是自己在象城演武时，以迦尔纳苏多的身份羞辱他的那件事……   
当他对微安娜的话语感到愤怒，他想起了那时的自己……   
“所以说……Archer从一开始就知道你的来历？”   
爱葛莎平静地点了点头，“是的，可他却还是教了我婆罗多舞。”   
从那一刻起，她就已经知道现在的Archer是个怎样的人了。   
  
爱葛莎第一次接触婆罗多舞的时候，是在著名舞蹈家玛杜丽迪克西特的舞台上。   
她看完那段舞蹈后，回到练习室竟根据自己对舞蹈的理解完成了另一套独特的舞蹈表演。从那以后，爱葛莎便开始将现代舞蹈与各种传统舞蹈结合，也因此在柏林的舞台艺术中有了一席之地。   
可是，她并不擅长应付记者……她不喜欢开口说话。   
究竟是从什么时候开始说话的呢……   
“你怎么会知道婆罗多舞？”   
英国花园，到了冬天会被冰雪覆盖，那时，不会有多少人像夏日那样在草坪上散步。对于一个寡言的舞者来说，这是一个绝佳的练习地点。空旷无人的雪地，漫天飞舞的雪花，仿佛将她带到了喜马拉雅的雪山，那片不知存在于几代人记忆中的净土。  
爱葛莎万万没想到，会有人和她一样选择在这种时候出现在英国花园。   
舞者并没有答话，甚至没有回头去看声音的源头，只是继续回想着舞台上马杜丽的舞步。   
“虽然你已经很努力了……但你的婆罗多舞还是漏洞百出……”   
舞者皱起了眉头，明显不是很高兴。她的舞蹈是她唯一自信的东西，也是她的语言。她并没有停下，但舞步中的力量与旋律昭示着舞者的情绪起伏。   
“还是不愿意说话吗，Master？”   
听到Master这个词，舞者似乎会错了意，认为那是充满讽刺意味的话，她扬起地上的积雪，朝着声音的方向扫去。   
当舞者转过身，准备打量一下这位不速之客狼狈的样子，映入眼帘的是一个身着白色风衣，异乡打扮，古铜色皮肤的男子。   
“你……是谁？”   
“我？”   
异乡人伸出手，嘴角勾起一起浅笑。

“婆罗多舞的创始人，巨苇。” 

作者有话要说：  
贝兹：靠！搞了半天只有我完全弄错了状况啊！  
阿周那：原来我当时在象城演武做的事情这么可恶吗……我居然对哥哥做了这么可恶的事情……  
还在和金闪闪打斗中的迦尔纳：教授，我这个愚蠢的弟弟又怎么了？怎么又是这幅快要精分的表情？  
贝兹：这次我真的什么也没做……可是……为什么齐格飞变成了这样！！！！！！！！德国的英灵就他这么一个把？还被导演黑成这样！  
导演：哎……怪我咯  
雁夜：不，这都是时臣的错！  
马修：前辈，那个微安娜肯定也没打过FGO……  
咕哒子：没错……对付一个五星弓兵派两个四星剑阶轮流送……还不如来个狗哥……  
马修：师匠不是更好吗？  
咕哒子：………………………………我也要抽得到才行啊！  
PS（鄙人对于摩诃婆罗多的一些理解）：  
其实《摩诃婆罗多》电视剧里面啊囧并没有因为小太阳是苏多而真的特别讨厌他，有一次他乔装打扮小太阳没认出他，两个人相处得还挺好。所有一切的悲剧都是从象城演武的时候阿周那拿小太阳是苏多的事情怼他开始的。要说阿周那对这件事一点都不后悔是不可能的。  
其实拿小太阳的身份怼他，有一个原因是阿周那怂了，他一个王子要是输给苏多脸就丢大了。所以只能呛他，让他不能在大庭广众之下和自己决斗。所以他那么做有一部分原因是因为面子，不是因为真的有多强的种姓观念。  
这里面关于爱葛莎这个女配的背景，是印度兄弟关系非常重要的一环。她是种族主义的产物，纳粹搞出来自以为很高级的种族，却不论在自己国家还是印度那边的种姓制度里都不讨好，算是种族主义的悲剧产物。而阿周那为什么会遇到这样的御主呢？（根据FATE系列英灵召唤的特性，英灵和御主会有一些相似之处或者共鸣的地方）那么阿周那遇到一个种族主义，人种主义的悲剧，一定会时常想起自己老哥当初的样子。  
算是一种赎罪的方式吗？  
大家也顺便帮我鉴鉴苏吧……之前宅男传很多读者抱怨说我的文里缺少女配，总让人觉得反苏的只有爷们……搞得好像有点仇女……后来我才给月英姐加了很多戏份。这个女配要是写太多会不会也被当成什么苏这类的？反正她和阿周那最多只是御主和从者，我不打算写暧昧的玩意进去……况且一个时常提醒阿周那自己老哥的遭遇的妹子，要是阿周那会喜欢说明他肯定会对他老哥有点啥……咖喱gay gay  
然后…………把对不起君写成这样……真的非常对不起！  
PPS（反苏的一些内容，毕竟咱们要符合文案）：首先……为对不起君的崩坏而道个歉！有时候看一些苏文里面玛丽苏女票的对象严重出现角色崩坏和OOC的情况，我也会感觉世界观都崩溃了。比如诸葛亮对某个穿越三国的女主说：“我可爱的白痴小宝贝”还有赵云喊人家“仙女姐姐”这类的……  
齐格飞因为对这个女主的“爱”甚至忘记了自己的妻子，对自己的人民动手，那么他还是对不起君，啊不，屠龙英雄齐格飞吗？当这些历史上的英雄人物为了一个莫名其妙穿越的女主角变成“这幅德行”后，还是原来我们敬重的那些人物吗？

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

第十七章 赌徒的谬论

“可恶……你们都对我的骑士做了什么！”   
微安娜抱着重伤的齐格飞，泪水顺着她吹弹可破的脸颊滑落。   
“齐格飞……我的骑士……”   
“微安娜小姐……抱歉……”   
齐格飞将手轻轻覆上了微安娜的脸颊，“快离开这里吧……不要再和他们争了……这是我最后的请求。”   
贝兹望着龙剑士渐渐消失的身体，心里非常不是滋味——那是他儿时最敬仰的人物，强大的屠龙者……如今，他却因为对眼前这个长着漂亮小脸蛋的女杀人犯的“爱”而忘记了自己原本所信仰的一切……   
“微安娜小姐……”   
望着微安娜痛心的表情，高文脸上的神色也变得格外凝重。   
“高文……他们现在已经没有魔力可以还击了。结束了他们！”   
微安娜以近乎命令的语气说道：“不管是御主，还是从者……一个都不留！”   
对于微安娜的命令，高文竟有些诧异，“可是，这样圣杯就……”   
“我不管了！我已经失去了大公和我亲爱的骑士齐格飞……圣杯里再多填两个又有什么区别！让他们继续活着，我们还会损失多少英灵呀！”   
反正……不可能是我的……那个Archer……宁可陪着一个贱民都不愿意喜欢我……   
阿周那似乎看穿了少女此刻的想法，冷冷地说道：“如果不是你在爱葛莎的表演上偷袭她……今天晚上本来不会有任何英灵死去。”   
“微安娜小姐……我已经输给了婆罗多的英雄，此时再乘人之危，并非一名骑士应有的作为。”高文护在微安娜身前，但他很清楚，他的职责只限于保护这个女孩。   
“我们停战吧，金闪闪的御主。”   
提出这个要求的，竟是贝兹。   
爱葛莎惊讶地看着贝兹——在所有人之中，他恐怕是最不愿意提出这种要求的……   
杀害查理和另外几个英国学生的家伙近在眼前……那个凶手已经失去了两个从者，而迦尔纳和爱葛莎的Archer都还在。   
可是……他无法持久地为Lancer提供魔力，而爱葛莎也已经到了极限。阿周那现在就算是要维持实体状态都已经非常困难了。再战下去，爱葛莎或者Lancer都会有生命危险……   
“你这是在求饶吗？”   
微安娜露出了一丝轻蔑的神色。   
“你知道谈判和求饶的区别，就不要玩文字游戏了。”   
贝兹以巴伐利亚人特有的，刻板地语气说道：“你自己家里后院失火，不想去看看是什么情况吗？Lancer还没有解放宝具……如果再这么战斗下去，必要的时候鱼死网破也说不定。为了杀死我们两个，你打算搭上多少英灵呢？”   
“哼，一个不会魔法，连学生也保不住的麻瓜居然也跟我谈起条件了。为了保住你自己的小命，你打算放弃为学生报仇了吗？”   
微安娜的话语里充满了挑衅，如果贝兹还在上大学，他大概已经怒不可遏了……可惜，他已经过了上学的年龄，而到了秃顶的年龄……（贝兹：导演你适可而止！）   
“赌博输钱的时候，赌徒的第一反应都是赌更多进去赢回来，因为赌徒谬论就是，这次输了下次胜率更高。可这种结果往往会输得更惨。所以……趁着本钱还在及时收手并不算晚。”   
“你根本就没资格跟我谈判！”   
微安娜高昂着头，“你以为……你随随便便两句话就能让我饶了你？！”   
“我们的本钱少，如果你打算拿更大的票子砸我们，我们只能All in，把现有的都放进去赌。那么问题就来了……为了赢掉我们这点本钱，你输得起多少？哦对……这还是在家里有小偷正在偷你的保险箱的情况下发起的赌局。”   
“微安娜小姐……这么做已经偏离了原来的战术，的确和赌博无异……”   
高文极力用宽慰的语气对微安娜解释道：“从阿周那的御主表演结束，参与战斗开始，这次奇袭就已经宣告失败了。现在去宁芬堡宫才是当务之急……”   
“我不甘心……”   
微安娜望着高文英俊的面孔，眼眶变得有些湿润，“我的骑士……齐格飞……还有大公……他们难道要白白牺牲吗？”   
“Archer和他的御主已经耗尽了魔力……要恢复并不容易。就算我们不动手，其他英灵和御主也能轻易打败他们。现在真正的威胁只有Lancer……而且他还没有使用宝具……”   
“Lancer……”   
微安娜望了一眼金闪闪和Lancer的战况……虽然Lancer已经带着伤，但始终没有被击溃的征兆……这让她更讨厌贝兹了——这个死光头凭什么做Lancer的御主……英俊而强大的Lancer……只有她才配做Lancer的御主才对！   
“既然你的筹码只有Lancer的宝具……那么，你可以走……但Archer和他的御主交给我。”她咬了咬牙，非常不情愿地说道。   
“那我还是让Lancer放宝具吧。”   
贝兹亮出了手上的令咒。   
“你……！”   
微安娜怒不可遏地瞪视着这个中年谢顶的巴伐利亚壮汉……   
“不要得寸进尺！”   
“我说过……我们只可能All in或者立刻停战！”   
贝兹毫无妥协地吼道：“小姐，这是二选一，不要多创造新的选项进去。”   
“你太过分了！”   
微安娜恨不得一个魔法烧死这个光头……   
“微安娜小姐……德国人就是这么死脑筋……”   
“别说得好像你们英国人就很圆滑的样子好吗！”   
贝兹手上的令咒泛起一丝微光……他扬起手，“我数三声，你召回金闪闪，否则我就允许Lancer在今天解放宝具！你要请多少英灵来，我们都奉陪到底！这样一来，Lancer的确会消失，但消失前会带先上你的金闪闪和其他杂七杂八的家伙垫背！自己想想，回去以后你怎么处理宁芬堡宫的破事吧！”   
“你这是谈判的态度吗！”   
高文感觉情况不妙，微安娜也被这位突然变成赌徒的家伙惊呆了。   
“一！”   
“好呀……！你解放宝具，你以为金闪闪就不会解放宝具吗？！”   
“你冷静点可以吗？微安娜小姐……请你也冷静点……”   
嘴上这么说，高文感觉自己也没法冷静下来了……   
“二！”   
贝兹依旧面无表情地数着，手上令咒的光芒已经越来越亮……   
“微安娜小姐……鱼死网破对谁都没有好处……”   
高文从未想过自己会变成劝架的那个……   
“你知道那个Lancer的宝具是什么……英雄王就算能挡住……还要去对付宁芬堡宫那个狂战士……你对英雄王难道也只是利用吗？”   
“三！”   
“金闪闪……回到我身边来！”   
微安娜说罢，一道金色的光芒将她包围，她近乎是瘫倒在了英雄王怀里。   
“Lancer……可以收手了。”   
贝兹看着手上剩余的两枚令咒，如释重负地呼出一口气。   
那一瞬间，他想起了《三体》里面的执剑者罗辑……   
果然……东方人的思维模式相当危险啊。   
“微安娜，你听那个杂修胡说些什么……就算他解放宝具又能如何？”吉尔伽美什望着面色惨白的少女，恨不得剃了那个原本就已经是光头的德国人。可是，站在德国人旁边的Lancer也正提防着这点。   
“金闪闪……我不能让你受伤……你比齐格飞和大公都重要……”   
微安娜说着，将头埋进了吉尔伽美什的胸口。   
“傻瓜……本王的安危根本不需要你如此……”   
“高文……你亲眼目睹了查理是怎么死的……如果人死后会有灵魂，那么查理也会知道今天发生的一切……”   
贝兹按着太阳穴，努力让自己至少在表情上保持淡定——他不仅为高文无奈的处境感到悲哀，更不能忍受日耳曼民族的英雄拼上老命，到头来居然被这个女人当成了备胎……（大公：那谁来为我感到悲伤？！）   
高文百感交集地看着自己前御主的老师，最终还是转头离去。   
“我们去宁芬堡宫……”   
  
“Lancer，Archer……周围还有从者反应吗？”   
爱葛莎小心翼翼地扫视着英国花园，就算金闪闪和他的御主已经消失在了视野里，天知道会不会有什么转折。   
“请放心，周围没有任何从者。”   
迦尔纳说着，意味深长地看了一眼穿着白色风衣的Archer。   
“你已经很难维持形态了吧？灵体化会轻松一些。”   
“不劳你费心。”   
阿周那的眼睛里依旧充满了警惕。   
“你现在的状态并不能保护她的安全。”   
迦尔纳一针见血地说道：“你的御主已经耗尽魔力，现在你逞强只会拖累她。”   
阿周那想要反驳，尽管他并不能从Lancer的话里找到什么错误……令他非常恼怒的是，每次面对迦尔纳的时候自己竟都是这种状态……若是平时他一定会和迦尔纳大打出手……   
“你们兄弟……有什么矛盾回去再说。”   
贝兹走向伫立在雪地里的舞者，将身上的风衣递了过去。   
“爱葛莎小姐，我和Lancer会先送你回去，你们需要尽快藏起来，直到魔力恢复正常。当然，如果你和Archer不介意，也可以暂时到我家里避一避。”   
爱葛莎不解地望着这位连魔法都不会，居然两次出手帮忙的教授，“为什么要帮我？你真的是个很奇怪的人……”   
“原因？需要原因吗？历史告诉过我们对暴行保持沉默的后果是什么。这么做也是为了自己好。”   
贝兹抖了抖风衣上的积雪，随后披在了舞者肩上。   
是的……对于生在德国的他们来说，这并不陌生……   
马丁尼莫拉说过，在德国，起初他们追杀共产主义者，我没有说话--因为我不是共产主义者；接著他们追杀犹太人，我没有说话--因为我不是犹太人；後来他们追杀工会成员，我没有说话--因为我不是工会成员；此後他们追杀天主教徒，我没有说话--因为我是新教教徒；最後他们奔我而来，却再也没有人站起来为我说话了。   
对于爱葛莎……她更明白这句话的意义。   
“那么……教授你打算怎么做？”   
贝兹扫了一眼在雪地里大眼对小眼，气氛格外紧张的两兄弟，随后不假思索地喊道：“结盟吧！”   
“啊？”   
阿周那和迦尔纳面面相觑，而爱葛莎还没等阿周那开口，就点了点头。   
“好！从今往后，我们就是盟友了！” 

作者有话要说：  
如果教授把他的赌徒谬论用来说教氪金的咕哒子……  
贝兹：赌博输钱的时候，赌徒的第一反应都是赌更多进去赢回来，因为赌徒的心理就是，这次输了下次胜率更高。可这种结果往往会输得更惨。所以……趁着本钱还在及时收手并不算晚。  
咕哒子：你以为你这么说我就不会继续氪金抽卡了吗！  
马修：前辈……要忍住啊！！！  
贝兹：那么问题就来了……为了抽一张掉率只有1%的五星卡，你输得起多少？  
咕哒子：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你给我闭嘴啦死光头！我只要抽到了这张我就停下……  
贝兹：我给你三张呼符的机会，三张呼符用完了你就赶紧收手，否则你要拿多少圣晶石来，卡池都奉陪到底！  
咕哒子：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
马修：前辈……不要再氪金了……  
爱葛莎：从今以后，我们就是盟友了！  
贝兹：爱葛莎小姐，这话好像有点耳熟……  
三体教：从今以后，我们就是同志了！消灭人类□□，世界属于三体！  
PS（反苏小贴士）  
虽然说，苏小姐真心喜欢闪闪这点已经比许多女票心理态度端正许多了……但是，喜欢一个人的同时女票其他角色，把其他男人当备胎真的大丈夫吗……  
反苏吧的小伙伴告诉我，有一篇女票小太阳的文里小太阳就是被当成备胎的那个……原本非常KY，非常纯洁的性格也被搞得跟那啥似的……  
总之……在下和教授一样是无法接受自己尊敬的角色被别人用来当备胎的……  
要是缺备胎就去寻找天神之爱吧（湫：为毛这里都有人黑我？导演：打比方嘛……打比方……其实我也知道你不是备胎）……不要把这些历史人物拿来备胎呀……

第十八章 Teacher和Dancer

威尔感觉迦尔纳最近越来越奇怪了。   
自从贝兹教授带着“沙尔曼老师”去看了著名舞蹈家爱葛莎的表演后，出于某种原因，爱葛莎也搬进了教授家，暂住在了教授家二楼的房间。   
教授的书房在一楼，他几乎不会上二楼，所以爱葛莎小姐偶尔会在二楼练习舞蹈。   
威尔大概能猜到，爱葛莎也许是和自己处境差不多的人，因为他并没看见爱葛莎带着英灵进来。而那天晚上教授的心情似乎很糟糕，当他问起，教授沉着脸说，自己对不起死去的查理，没能抓住害死查理的凶手。   
也许是因为教授的精神状态并不好，那天晚上以后，迦尔纳突然变得很喜欢自言自语。   
威尔总是能听见他对着空气说话，而且交谈似乎不是很愉快。   
更加奇怪的是……爱葛莎小姐的房间里，时常会传来舞蹈的声音，可是，听脚步声，却像是两个不同的人。   
爱葛莎小姐的来历不一般。   
从小听过各种传说的威尔，甚至怀疑过爱葛莎小姐是否是个精通巫术的吉普赛女郎。   
直到某次迦尔纳的自言自语，正好被威尔听见。   
“来这里做什么？就算有敌袭，你也不可能战斗。”   
那时，迦尔纳像是在阳台上巡逻，可阳台下的庭院里并没有任何人。刚听到这句话，威尔还以为迦尔纳在说自己，但紧接着，一个陌生的声音打消了他的念头。   
“这和你无关吧……”   
这是一个威尔从未听过的声音，他四下观望，也没看见其他人。   
“又准备实体化吗？爱葛莎小姐的魔力恢复得这么慢有一半是你的责任。当然，不是没有方法可以快速恢复……”   
“你在想什么，我怎么可能对爱葛莎做那种事情！”   
“如果有其他从者出现，我会先保护教授和威尔的安全。”迦尔纳并没有转过身，而是继续眺望远方，观察是否有魔力变动或者从者反应。   
“我可不需要你保护。”   
那个声音里尽是不满的情绪。   
“那就别再教你的御主婆罗多舞，至少不是在这段时间。难不成……你真的怀念起了自己变成‘巨苇’的时候？”   
听到谈话的内容，威尔仔细想了想，巨苇这个名字总感觉在讲义里出现过。   
迦尔纳温和的声音里并未有挖苦或者戏耍之意，只是说话的内容始终让听者感觉非常不悦，“那十二年，也不看看是拜谁所赐。”   
“因为你大哥把你和其他兄弟拿去赌博然后赌输了。”   
迦尔纳近乎是以陈述的语气说道。   
威尔倒吸一口凉气，莫非……   
“我的兄长……”   
对方似乎想要说些什么，但始终没有说出下半句。   
“也罢……爱葛莎表演那天的事……我欠你一个人情。至少……告诉我如何才能感谢。只要在我力所能及的范围，我一定尽力去完成。”   
迦尔纳沉默了片刻，   
“贝兹教授也许会找你校对《薄伽梵歌》。毕竟只有你是当事人。”   
威尔感觉自己听到了大新闻。   
薄伽梵歌的当事人……被兄弟拿去赌博的……跳婆罗多舞的巨苇……   
根据教授的讲义，和迦尔纳说话的只可能是一个人，阿周那……   
摩诃婆罗多里的两位大英雄，阿周那和迦尔纳，此刻竟都在教授家里！   
“就这些？”那个声音充满了惊讶。   
“教授他对圣杯战争本身并没什么兴趣。如果不是学生惨死，他大概不会插手这场战斗。既然你不能战斗，那么至少帮教授翻译一下梵文典籍还是可以的。”   
“我是Archer，不是Scholar。”   
“知道了，Dancer。”   
“吵死了，Teacher。”   
大冬天的，为啥雪花里会有火药味呢？   
虽然不太情愿，但阿周那还是信守诺言，在爱葛莎恢复魔力的时间里，接替迦尔纳做起了梵文翻译和梵文教学的工作……在德国，梵文研究是学术界一个非常热门的话题。然而贝兹万万没想到的是，自己竟有机会从摩诃婆罗多的大英雄那里学到梵文……   
阿周那也万万没想到……自己竟会在这次圣杯战争中……兼职舞蹈教练和梵文翻译。   
  
一切都是业吗……？   
  
“多谢了，Archer。”   
又是一个不眠之夜，对于已经不必担心掉头发的贝兹教授来说这根本不是问题。   
“有时候，我真的会想，以你们两兄弟的智慧……不论是参与到兄弟争权的政局里，还是参与到这场圣杯战争中厮杀，都实在是太可惜了。”   
贝兹有时候钻研学术上的东西会熬到很晚，这种时候，一般人会选择喝咖啡，而贝兹桌上摆的却是白酒。喝了几杯之后，贝兹就会一改往常的严肃脸……   
“不论是迦尔纳，还是我，都为武人的身份感到自豪。”   
贝兹双手交叉，慵懒地倚靠在躺椅上，“我说的不是文人武人的问题。Lancer他有一次告诉我，我应该多和自己的弟弟见面。”   
“教授……你想说什么？”那个声音充满了迷茫。   
“我曾经因为同母异父的弟弟夺走了母亲的爱而记恨他十几年。”   
贝兹说着，将酒倒满，“可是，直到最近发生这一系列的怪事，我才发现，我想让马卡斯远离危险……他在警署，不可能对连环杀人案视若罔闻。每天打开报纸，我最害怕的……除了学生的安危，就是关于马卡斯的事。”   
“我们不可能成为兄弟。过去是这样，现在也一样。”   
“你们本来就是兄弟。”   
贝兹倒干了桌上最后的白酒，随后对着空气中声音的来源举起了酒杯，“你们东方的哲学里，我最喜欢一句话，是《金刚经》里的‘过去心不可得，现在心不可得，未来心不可得’。”   
“可惜我并没生在毗湿奴化身觉者住世的时代。”（印度教里对佛陀的理解是毗湿奴的化身之一。）   
“你不也出现在了这个时代吗？如果这也是业的一部分，那么必定有他的因果。毗湿奴在不同时代会化身为不同的Avatar，不也正是因为机缘不同吗？”   
阿周那并没有立刻回答。   
“吾友黑天……也曾和我争论过Dharma(正了个法)是否在每个时代都相同。”   
“最后谁也没法说服谁吗？”   
“……”阿周那似乎默认了这一点。   
“从我看《薄伽梵歌》的时候，就知道你是个非常固执的人，以至于你挚友居然需要用这么长的篇幅来说服你……那么你一旦认定的东西，就不会轻易改变吧？”   
贝兹回想着爱葛莎表演的那天晚上，在固有结界里发生的一切，随后竟露出了一丝释然的笑意。这位巴伐利亚壮汉并不讨厌固执的人……   
“那我就放心了。”


	3. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第19-24章 护士姐姐最棒了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 南丁格尔初登场

第十九章 白百合王后

宁芬堡宫，屹立在精致的园林间古老的巴洛克式宫殿。运河的水景连接着整个布局的中轴线，也划出了园林的边界。穿过园林前的水池，一个巨大的喷泉景观再次将来着引向中心，紧接着，巴洛克式的皇宫如同一条绵长的画卷在视野里展开。穿过厚重的石墙，宫殿后方仍是平坦而开阔的广场，几个带有喷泉的水池连接着运河的另一端……

这曾是巴伐利亚国王路德维希的出生地，如今，成了另一位王的行宫。

直到一位不速之客的出现。

“可恶……到底是谁把宁芬堡宫的据点变成了这样！”

洛可可式的室内，原本摆设珍贵物件的位置如今空无一物。

身着白衣，手臂上带有红色符文的少女望着陈列台，以及两位身负重伤的枪兵，晶莹剔透的小脸被气得发紫。

“他是冲着圣杯来的。可恶……莫非他吞了一个圣杯？”

“杂修！居然敢动本王的东西！”

少女身边金发红瞳的男子露出了恼怒地神情，“究竟是谁！你们几个联合起来都抵挡不住吗？”

“来者是恶灵……不是英灵。它身上笼罩着不祥的气息，没有任何铠甲，但我却必须使用破灭红蔷薇才能刺伤它。”

长着泪痣的俊美的骑士低声说道：“不仅如此，库丘林对他使用了宝具，正中心脏位置，却无法穿透它的皮肤。负责狙击的罗宾汉和特里斯坦也没能伤到他……不论从背后命中还是从正面。”

“莫非是阿基里斯……”

“并非阿基里斯。”

红发射手的情绪似乎有些低落。

“我曾经如此怀疑过，所以瞄准了他的脚跟，但这并没有起任何作用。”

“一个狂战士居然会这样？”

少女倒吸一口凉气，“那么，你们是否还记得它的样貌和武器？”

“那家伙戴着面具，我们无法看清他的脸……”

身着深蓝色战衣的枪兵勉强地支撑着遍体鳞伤的身躯，“他的武器被一层黑色的雾霭所包围……每当和他交手，都会产生些奇怪的幻象，让人产生压迫感。”

“我用红蔷薇与他交锋，看见过部分武器……那应该是一把重兵器。”

“莫非是……赫拉克勒斯？”少女紧蹙着眉头。

“哼。那个杂修只是可以复活很多次，但并不会刀枪不入。”金闪闪轻蔑地说道。

“看来，出来了一个棘手的家伙。”

白衣的少女端坐在镶着金边的座椅上，双手抱臂，“不过，这样一来……这个游戏中也总算有反派角色了。从现在开始，我们可以通知各界的魔法师……我们将要协力对抗一个吞噬了圣杯的恶灵！”

“打算开始扮演正义的救世主了吗？哈哈哈哈……”

金闪闪愉悦地笑着，从金色的流光中取出一杯鲜红的美酒。

“难道我不是吗？现在能避免圣杯引起的灾难的人，就只有我了吧？”

少女接过酒杯，发出咯咯的笑声。

要是慕尼黑因为圣杯不稳定变成了特异点，迦勒底的人不会坐视不管。那时候，救世主就不是自己了。

她可不能容忍这种事情发生。

“库丘林，我勇敢的战士……我现在需要更加强大的力量。”

白衣少女站起身，走向了蓝色的枪兵，她轻轻抚摸着枪兵棱角分明的面孔，轻声细语地说道：“你愿意为了我付出一切吗？”

库丘林望着少女晶莹的眼睛，嘴角扬起一丝爽朗的笑意。

“你是我的御主，你只需要提出要求。对于你这样特别的女人，就算是提出强人所难的要求我也认了。”（导演：我去开煤气……库丘林：我来替你点烟。）

“我勇敢的战士，爱尔兰的光之子。”

少女搂住枪兵的脖子，贴着他的耳垂说道，“我需要你为了我……化身为狂战士。”

\--------------------库丘林：我特么真是幸运E呀！咋不让我去自尽呢？------------------

Hauptbahnhof 汽车总站旁的旧植物园隐约有美妙的歌声回荡。经过露天的咖啡店，渐渐走向人烟稀少的地方，追寻着天籁般的歌声，行人将会看见一位水蓝色眼睛的银发女子，正在海王星喷泉旁边清唱着动人的乐曲，让人忍不住驻足倾听，直到歌声结束，人群才散去。

“王后陛下，您的歌声……”

“法比昂？看来我好像造成了一些困扰啊。”银发的女子转过头，温暖的笑意仿佛能够融化冬日的坚冰。

海王星喷泉前，伫立着一位棕色卷发，身着深黑色外套搭配着米色围巾的青年，他拎着两个行囊，似乎在等待着即将到来的旅行。

“不，陛下……您的声音实在是太美了。”

“法比昂，叫我玛丽就好。”

“可是，陛下，这实在太僭越。”

法比昂微微低下头，白芷的脸上泛起一丝微红。

“能一睹玛丽安托瓦内特王后的尊荣，实在是不胜荣幸~”

喷泉中心的雕塑上方传来一个男声，法比昂抬起头，望见一位披着青色斗篷，肤色苍白的男人，古典的服饰和旁人完全不是一个时代的感觉。他倚靠在雕塑的曲线上，红色的眼睛肆无忌惮地扫视着喷泉旁边的二人，笼罩在他身边的异样的气息令法比昂感到非常不适。

“阁下是？”

身着斗篷的男子从喷泉上一跃而下，优雅地朝着银发的女子行了个礼。

“虽然我们生活的时代相近，但未能亲眼目睹王后陛下……不，从某种程度上来说，这也许是幸运的。”

他从怀中掏出一朵雪白的玫瑰，缓缓朝着这位身姿优雅的秀丽夫人走去。

“你是谁……”

法国青年将手按在了箱子的扣上，猫鼬般的眼睛里充满了警惕。玛丽王后按住了法比昂的肩膀，“法比昂，不用担心，他并没有敌意。”

“他看上去太危险了。”

“他也是法兰西的人民。能在到达巴黎之前就看到来自法兰西的人，真是太好了！”

玛丽走向那位神秘的来者，就在神秘男子将玫瑰递给玛丽的一瞬间，一根冰锥刺穿了玫瑰花，雪白的花瓣如同纷飞的雪花般散落……

“想不到今天竟会有意外收获。虽然没有找到那个狂战士……但居然发现了基督山伯爵和玛丽皇后……正好试试库丘林的新能力。”

声音的源头，是一个身着白衣，手臂上带着红色符文的美貌少女。她扫了一眼王后和伯爵，眼睛里隐约有嫉恨的火花。

“陛下，请退后……这里有固有结界！”

法比昂打开手提箱，拿出一根橡木魔杖，吟诵起希伯来文的咒语……脚下，一个魔法阵正缓缓形成，阵眼处，地面上的黏土开始融合，形成一个魔偶的形状。

“法比昂，保护法兰西的人民是我的责任。更何况，你才是我的御主。”

玛丽皇后身边环绕起金色的光点，耀眼的光芒将她的服饰变为洛可可风格的礼装。

“有什么了不起嘛……一个不懂民间疾苦还假惺惺爱着人民的贵族。”

白衣少女居高临下地指责着这位优雅地王后，“你以为你长得漂亮大家就会喜欢你吗？最后还不是被人民抓起来斩首了。你根本什么都没做，成天在皇宫里骄奢淫逸，凭什么你就能得到那么多男人的喜欢？”

“这位小姐，我从来不想伤害女性，但你刚才的话，让我无法成为观望的那一方。嫉妒心……是多么丑陋的东西。”

伯爵拉下了帽檐，红色的眼睛泛起了不祥的光芒。

“虽然这场战斗没有经过御主的同意，但在御主需要我之前结束这场战斗应该不难。”

“是吗？”

白衣少女扬起爬满令咒的手臂，召来了一位半人半魔的男人……虽然他依旧长着一张人脸，但他的身体已经魔化，四肢覆满了黑甲与尖刺，手中赤色的长枪仿佛长出了野兽的獠牙，格外狰狞……

“我亲爱的库丘林呀，我勇敢而无悔的战士，把那边那个男人献给我……至于那个衣着华丽的女人……”

PS:库丘林：我有句MMP不知当讲不当讲！

迪卢木多：还好我没狂阶……

库丘林：每次都是女人奇怪的愿望让我变成这幅模样……

迪卢木多：啊啊啊……有的女人真的好可怕……还是之前和我战斗的那个女剑士比较好。

基督山伯爵：我也有句M……不……要优雅……不能在皇后面前爆粗口。

PS（反苏以及反反苏小贴士）

首先……大家请放心我不会让玛丽王后被虐的……（导演：这样剧透了真的好吗？）

不论反苏文还是苏文，容易暴露出的一个问题就是……对于一些女性角色往死里虐的倾向。这种行为本身暴露出的仇女情结和嫉妒心实在令人感到可怕……

在下不是萝莉控，是女权主义者，对于描写如何把一个女性往死里虐的奇怪癖好实在不敢恭维。我记得有个三国文里貂蝉要把脸毁了给女主治脸……还有个文里优姬被蓝堂扇了巴掌，枢在旁边看着，冷漠脸。

为什么微安娜那么恨玛丽？不是因为玛丽本身有啥问题，是微安娜看到伯爵对玛丽的态度然后心生嫉妒。这份嫉妒心本身就已经超越了苏不苏的范畴，而是一种非常可怕的心理。伯爵出生应该是在法国大革命之后，所以刚好和玛丽王后的死错开了时间，肯定也听说过王后的事情，对王后应该还是很尊敬的。

为什么苏文里有很多黑原著女主角的情节？比如黑优姬，黑日和，黑晨曦公主这类的……在下看来这些原著女主角在她们的世界观里并没有做值得如此被鞭挞的行为……嘛，当然也有人说“这些女主好苏啊”

啥？所以说虐原著女主是在“反苏”？不好意思我书读的少文字游戏玩不来……

不论做啥事，最初的本心会影响之后的行动。如果是出于嫉妒心，就算是写反苏文，也会变成苏文。如果本心不是嫉妒，那么穿越文里根本没必要出现虐原著女主这种行为。

当然，关于反苏的态度，在下也是要一直反省的。有时候太过在意一个角色苏不苏，反而会让人很掣肘，以至于有段时间反苏吧的反苏文套路和题材总会出现大同小异。

且不提一篇文苏不苏，首先是一篇文，以看文的眼光来看，以看待一个主角的眼光来看，会让读者和作者都轻松很多。并不是只要苏了的女主就全都不好，就拿玛丽皇后和尼禄为例子，苏点又咋了，她们的确是招人喜欢的妹子，这样的妹子有必要反吗？

第二十章 恸哭的恶鬼

旧植物园的海王星喷泉，清澈的流水此刻泛着黑紫色的光芒，固有结界的天空如同噬人的巨兽，污浊的空气里飘来血腥的气息……

“陷入恐惧吧！”

半人半魔的狂战士张开双臂，发出嘶哑的吼声，植物园中沉睡的灵魂被那低沉的声音唤醒，将三位来自法兰西的旅者包围……

“可恶……”

包裹在青色斗篷里的男子半跪在地，雪白的发丝掩盖着他痛苦的面孔，他缓缓抬起头，血红色的眼睛泛起金色的光芒。

“伯爵，不要在这种时候发起攻击！”

手持魔杖的法国青年话音刚落，布满荆刺的红枪便击碎了黏土合成的魔偶，优雅的歌姬放声咏唱，曼妙的歌声飘向了半人半魔的男子，然而狂战士甚至不需要闪躲，歌声带来的冲击便被胸口卢恩符文的加护抵消。

“不自量力的女人呀，你那点花拳绣腿能伤得了我亲爱的战士库丘林吗？”

微安娜志得意满地笑着，“现在，我可是拥有最强狂战士的御主哟！”

“那位名叫法比昂的少年，有什么办法解除这些精灵的干扰吗？”

眼看逐渐逼近的狂战士，伯爵按住帽檐，冷静地说道：“只需要帮王后解除那些效果就好。”

“我是耶和华－你的神，曾将你从埃及地为奴之家领出来，除了我之外，你不可有别的神。”

法比昂划出一个十字，吟诵起了希伯来文……

“不可做假见证陷害人。不可贪恋他人的房屋；也不可贪恋人的妻子、仆婢、牛驴，并他一切所有的！”

当摩西十诫吟诵完毕，辉煌的光芒将玛丽环绕，坚定的信仰化作神圣的屏障，将失落的灵魂阻隔在圣光之外。

“太慢了！”

库丘林扬起Gáe Bolg，刺向了玛丽王后。就在这时，原本被精灵干扰的伯爵扬起嘴角，发出了令人毛骨悚然的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈！你以为以冤罪之身被投入伊夫堡的我，意志竟会如此薄弱？”

眨眼间，披着青色斗篷的男子已经闪现到库丘林后方，几道蓝色的流光如同闪电般划破夜空，狂战士身上的黑甲发出阵阵颤抖，怒不可遏的库丘林对准半空中的男人，疯狂地掷出了手中的剜穿鏖杀之枪！

就在他全力投掷的时候，他的肉体因力量的爆发而逐渐崩坏，撕裂的疼痛蔓延至全身，而这位半人半魔的男子却如同一只发狂的野兽，全然不顾后果……

伯爵凝视着库丘林近乎扭曲的肉体，黑色的雾霭从斗篷下弥漫开来。

“Ampthill Chteau d'If！”

穿刺之枪掷出的刹那，时间仿佛凝固在了这一刻。

“玛丽王后，你我都曾是政治动荡的牺牲品，我选择了复仇……可你，却依旧爱着那些亲手把你推向断头台的人民。”

在停滞的时间中，伯爵缓缓走向了白百合王后，早已碎裂的白色玫瑰在那一刻再度回到了他的手中。

“我无法去爱我的仇人。恸哭的复仇鬼终究还是会回到地狱。可这不应该是你的结局。”

伯爵将白色的玫瑰递到玛丽手中，随后带着两道水蓝色的流光奔向了狂王……

“虎啊，辉煌燃烧吧！”

璀璨的光芒如同闪耀的群星，一时间，伯爵仿佛化身出无数个剪影，同时对魔化的狂战士发起攻击……狂王原本已经被撕裂的肉体在连续的攻击下变得面目全非，黑甲之下长满尖刺的白骨已经不是人类的骨骼。

虽然重创了这位狂战士，伯爵并不能改变时间牢笼之外的，自己的结局……

狂王以撕裂身体为代价投掷出的剜穿鏖杀之枪贯穿了他的胸口，枪上的荆刺几乎撕裂了他的肋骨。

“王后……快离开这里。”

被红枪穿心的伯爵重重地倒在了雪地上，就在他打算在漫天的雪花中闭上双眼，一个身着白衣的女子朝他走来。

“我才不会让你死呢，伯爵。”

她伸出爬满令咒的手，轻轻覆上了伯爵的脸，“我只是没想到，即便身为复仇的恶鬼，你的感情还是会如此深沉。啊……这份深沉的爱本应该属于我才对。”（伯爵：我又句MMP一定要讲！导演你还想不想抽卡抽到我了！）

“伯爵！”

摩西十诫加护中的玛丽并不知道白色的玫瑰是何时回到自己手中。她高声歌唱，神圣的光辉中，一匹晶莹剔透的马飞奔而来，玛丽驱驰着爱马，神圣的光辉沿着马蹄的足迹撒满战场……

“愿荣光存于百合的王冠（Guillotine Breaker）！”

“王后！”

玛丽无畏眼前的危险，策马朝着基督山伯爵奔去，法比昂见状，挥动魔杖，尽可能创造出足够的魔偶护持在王后身侧。

王后她一视同仁地爱着所有法兰西的人民……这一次，她要亲手拯救她的子民！即便自己和伯爵都想要以臣民的方式来守护王后，王后却未曾让自己成为被保护的对象。

“滚开，你这个花瓶！还要抢我的伯爵吗！？”

微安娜恼羞成怒地站起身，冰雪化作锋利的尖刺，飞向玛丽和她的坐骑。法比昂指挥着魔偶，挡在玛丽前方……

“布拉格炼金师的召唤术？哼，犹太人的魔偶可是有致命弱点的！”

微安娜不屑地挥了挥手，雷霆的光芒从天而降，连同内核一起劈开了魔偶的本体。眼看魔偶的数量越来越少，法比昂棕色的卷发已经被汗水浸湿。

“现在，轮到你了，花瓶！”

微安娜做出一个向下的手势，玛丽前方的土地忽然塌陷，水晶战马陷入了裂缝里，玛丽也摔倒在地……微安娜幸灾乐祸地笑着，“你不是要保护你的人民吗？现在呢？”

“现在依旧不会改变。”

玛丽王后站起身，地上的泥沙并未让她的光辉有所消减。耀眼的光芒环绕着她的礼装，那是来自神的加护，当微安娜再度发起攻击，她的魔法都被一层护盾挡下。

“法比昂，带着伯爵离开这里。”

“什么？王后！我怎么可能……”

法比昂难以置信地望着玛丽，这是他们法兰西的白百合王后，那个被自己的人民亲手送上断头台，却依旧爱着法兰西的女人。就算他无法以臣子的身份守护她，但抛下王后自己逃跑，是他不可能做得到的。

“你才是御主啊，法比昂。总是叫我王后我也会很困扰的。”

玛丽微笑着说道：“你和伯爵先走，我会尽快追上你们。”

“陛下……”

法比昂正在犹豫，身后忽然传来一声野兽般的低吼。

狂王库丘林还没死！

如果落到他们手里，玛丽王后她……

“呵……陛下，这一次，你不需要为了法兰西的人民独自承受任何伤害了！请恕我僭越……”

法比昂亮出令咒，赤色的光芒映照着他眼角的泪光。

“不要再回来！”

“忘了我！”

“活下去！”

他说罢，用魔杖画出一个传送阵，玛丽还未来得及阻止，就消失在了银色的光芒中。

“呼……”

看着王后消失在战场上，法比昂如释重负地呼出一口气。他转身，看着已经恢复原样的狂战士，以及那位眼睛里充满怨念的白衣少女，嘴角勾起一丝视死如归的笑意。

“抱歉，陛下，不能亲自护送您去巴黎了。或许这样才是最好的……要是让王后看到我的丑态，那可不妙。”

他打开了第二个手提箱。

“鲁道夫二世曾经千方百计寻找贤者之石……但他还是以人类的寿命死去。你们来猜猜……他到底是否找到过贤者之石？”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

位于马林广场附近的伯格塞尔教堂内，虔诚的信徒正在完成每日的祈祷，直到一股不祥的气息穿过厚重的石墙与雪白的拱柱，祷告的少女双手合十，紧闭着双眼，在这令人不安的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

“到底还要逃避到什么时候？克拉丽丝，马林广场附近一直发生着不同的暴行，这已经不是第一次了。我们不可能次次都视而不见。”阴影中走出一位身着红色军服的女子，她系着银色的长辫，腰间捆着一把火枪与一个医疗包。

金发的少女转过身，风干的脸上依旧留着忏悔的泪水。

“南丁格尔，我……无法像上帝的使者那样，去救渡众生。我只能为自己对于此等暴行视而不见的罪行忏悔。”

“现在我们可以行动。这场暴行就发生在植物园，距这里并不远。现在去……还来得及！”南丁格尔紧握着拳头——这一次，她不能再忍受冷眼旁观。

“参与战争是没有正义可言的。你在战争中救了一方的人，就等于要害死更多另一方的人。”

“我从来都不是上帝的使者。”

南丁格尔背过身，火红的眼睛仰望着穹顶上倾泻而下的月光。

“我只是以一个人的身份……去做力所能及的事。”

“南丁格尔！你要一个人去？如果离开了圣地，你的力量……”

“好好待在这里。我不在的时候，不要离开教堂。”

此刻，已经到了警署换班的时间。

导演：贤者之石？隔壁的钢炼剧组会查水表的！

豆爹：话说……贤者之石让法国小哥用了，我还有机会出场吗……

导演：你确定要出场吗？你的姿色会被某人盯上的……

豆爹：可我只是个三星……

迪卢木多：呵呵呵呵呵呵……我就笑笑不说话。我们这些低星的大概会被拿来当备胎吧。

库丘林：我变成五星就被拿来遛狗，你觉得会好到哪去吗？

豆爹：………………

基督山伯爵：导演你给我过来……我到底还能不能好好死了？

导演：伯爵……你忘了吗？最开始微安娜小姐就是为了女票你才和玛丽王后开战的呀……

基督山伯爵：MMP，我不就是想送王后一朵花吗？隔壁电视剧里的迦尔纳还说过希望把莲花献到贡蒂脚下呢……这都能让她吃醋啊？

迦尔纳：教授……我怎么感觉有人在叫我？

马卡斯：那个……警署换班是要干什么？导演你要对我做什么？！

贝兹：导演……我就这么一个弟弟……

爱葛莎：教授原来是个弟控……据说御主和从者会有相似之处，那么……

阿周那：爱葛莎，你在暗示什么？

第二十一章 警察和护士

警署换班时间，一位黑色寸头的警官换上了便服。外面正下着大雪，他走到门外的屋檐下，烟头上的余烬在毫无温暖的黑夜中渐渐熄灭。

“贝兹，再过几天就是母亲的忌日，一起去看看逝去的母亲吧。”

他掏出手机，在屏幕上打出几个字，随后便拉上兜帽，走进了纷飞的大雪中。

那个人从没答应过他。但马卡斯生来就和那个人一样固执，他仍旧会每次都提出同样的要求，盼望着自己那固执的哥哥总有一天会接受。

他就快走到车站的时候，皮衣里的手机传来一声振动，但他并未察觉——他听见了异样的声音，就在同时，他下意识地掏出了枪。

“多么美丽的贵妇人……老子居然要亲手杀死……真是太令人兴奋了，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！微安娜小姐……谢谢……谢谢你的礼物……”

路灯下，一位英伦打扮的年轻男子手持短刀，凌乱的金发之下，血红的眼睛里闪烁着凶残的光芒……站在他眼前的是一位美貌的夫人，她头上戴的百合王冠和这个时代有些格格不入，出乎意料的是，在她身上却没有任何违和感。令马卡斯更加诧异的是，她手中没有任何武器，面对歹徒却未曾有一丝畏惧。

“把手举起来，你被逮捕了！”

马卡斯在歹徒动手前冲到贵夫人前方，拿枪指向了歹徒。那位歹徒打量着这位不速之客，发出了令人十分不适的笑声，“又来了个送死的条子？哈哈哈哈哈！”

“可恶，这是什么声音？”

马卡斯露出了一丝厌恶的表情，那令人毛骨悚然的笑声，仅仅是听着就感觉四肢无法动弹……歹徒咧着嘴，那一列白森森的牙齿就像是野兽的獠牙，他深吸一口气，朝着马卡斯冲了过来，马卡斯想要扣动扳机，手指竟无法弯曲。

“去死！”

眨眼间，马卡斯握枪的手腕被歹徒重击，枪口被歹徒调头转向了自己！马卡斯的身体近乎石化，他无法闪躲，只能尽量改变重心，躲开要害，就在这时，贵夫人的歌声从身后传来，持刀的歹徒忽然陷入了迷茫的神情。

“这家伙，会和连环杀人案有关吗？”

马卡斯用枪指向了歹徒握刀的手，扣动扳机。一声枪响后，子弹竟直接从歹徒的手背穿了过去，甚至没有留下任何伤痕。

“这位警官，多谢你的帮助。但事情比你想象得要复杂。”

贵夫人说罢，高声咏唱，她的歌声化作一道道流光，将歹徒冲出了几米之外。

“快跑，人类的攻击对他没用。”

“什么？”

马卡斯回想起之前看到的，死于冷兵器的受害者，心中百感交集。

“普通攻击伤不了英灵。”

银发女子说着，拉住马卡斯的臂膀准备逃离这个地方，然而不知为何，才跑了几步她就露出了一丝乏力的神情。

“这位夫人，你怎么了？”

马卡斯放慢了步伐，然而紧接着，他听见了身后传来的跑步声。

“呵……你的御主看样子已经快不行了。就乖乖地让我大卸八块吧！”

秀丽的夫人止住脚步，再度放声歌唱……这一次，歹徒预判了她的攻击，飞速近身，扬起短刀刺向了夫人的心脏……然而出乎意料的是，就在匕首落到她身上时，耀眼的光辉弹开了锋利的刀刃。

“警官先生，请你离开这里。”

她的额头上已经渗出了冷汗，尽管如此，她依旧微笑着对马卡斯说道：“这是英灵之间的战斗，不应该波及无辜的人。”

“已经很勉强了吧？”

歹徒舔着匕首，苍白的面孔上流露出病态的神情。

“在微安娜小姐和狂王库丘林面前，一个魔法师就算再强大也不可能撑多久。失去魔力供应的你，不可能战斗下去。如果现在束手就擒，我可能会让你死得快一点。”

“我受够奇怪癖好的男人了。”

银发的贵夫人紧握着拳，没有任何退缩之意。笼罩在她身上的光辉正在缓缓褪去，而歹徒等的就是这一刻！

“给我消失吧！”

歹徒瞪着血红的眼睛，神色的瞳孔因为兴奋而扩散开来，眼看身边这位银发的女子已经失去了力量，马卡斯冲向了歹徒，朝着歹徒放出了枪膛内的所有子弹。

“没用的！你这个碍事的家伙！”

歹徒狂笑着，一刀划过马卡斯的胸口……马卡斯只觉胸口传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，紧接着，寒风灌进了他的胸腔。炽热的血液溅在歹徒白色的衬衣上，歹徒闻着鲜血的味道，血红的眼睛里放出异样的神采。

解决掉了眼前这个人类，歹徒舔了舔匕首上的鲜血，迈步走向那位已经无法还手的银发女子。就在此时，一只手抓住了他的脚踝。

“不自量力的家伙，你还打算反抗吗？”

马卡斯加大了力度，尽管在手臂上用力会让他的伤口更加疼痛。

“我可是警察……怎么可能眼睁睁地看着你杀人！”

“唔……哈哈哈哈哈！”

歹徒捂着脸，如同一只野兽般发出诡异的声音，“既然你这么急着去死，那就先把你碎尸万段吧！”

他举起短刀，正要在马卡斯肚子上划去，忽然，一发子弹贯穿了他的腹部……

“又是条子吗？人类的子弹对我可没用！”

歹徒站起身，正要解决第二个不自量力的家伙，一阵钝痛从腹部传来……他看着衬衣上的血液，已经分不清是来自眼前这个警察，还是来自自己……

“是英灵……？”

“到此为止了！”

一个高亢的女声从半空中传来，歹徒抬起头，身着红色军服的战地女护士从树梢上一跃而下，一拳打在了他鼻梁上。

“切……”

歹徒从雪堆中站起身，擦了擦鼻血，伤口传来的痛楚非但没有让他乏力，反而更加兴奋。他咧嘴笑着，抄起匕首冲向了那位女子……

“来了，来了，来了！”

“给我适可而止！”护士敏捷地闪过了歹徒的攻击，她顺势擒住歹徒的右臂，重击在关节的位置……

“呃……这女人是怪物吗？”

歹徒用另一只手接过坠落的匕首，刺向护士的腹部，护士抬起膝盖，正中歹徒方才被子弹所伤的位置，歹徒呛出一口血，乏力地瘫倒在地上。

收拾完这位发疯的男人，护士奔向了倒在雪地里的警官……他的伤口看上去不容乐观，如果再晚一步，恐怕抢救不回来。但是，伤得这么重，居然没有立刻因为失血而休克，其意志绝非常人。

“你也是……英灵吗？”

马卡斯诧异地望着这位身着红色军服的女子，她的服装看上去像是十九世纪的军装，也不属于这个时代。

“我是护士。现在别说话，我给你止血。”

护士说着，将手放在马卡斯胸前的裂口，仅仅是几秒的时间，他的伤口就停止流血。

“那位夫人……”

马卡斯侧过头，望着已经倒在雪地中的贵夫人，眼睛里充满担忧。

“我知道。她的御主已经救不回来了。这位夫人看样子也支撑不了多久。我们必须先离开这里。”

护士给他包扎了一下伤口，随后走向了来历不明的女子，将她背了起来。

“能站起来吗？警官？”

倘若是平时，马卡斯完全不敢相信自己在受到那样的致命伤以后还能像立刻正常人一样站起来。但出乎意料的是，刚才那位护士不知道用什么方法治疗了自己的伤，他居然能够站起身。

“多谢了，这位护士……您的名字是？”

“关于这点，你还是少知道为妙。”

女护士说罢，扫了一眼地上的血迹，这个地方不能久留。

“与其追究这些问题，先找个地方安置这位夫人吧。你住在这附近吗？或者说，是否有亲人住在这附近？”

“这附近……”

马卡斯叹了一口气。

他最不想麻烦的，恐怕就是那个人了。

可是，这个案发现场并非久留之地。

“我同母异父的哥哥……他家住这一带。”

在一番犹豫后，马卡斯还是说了实话。

“我会护送你和这位夫人过去。”

“我来背这位夫人吧。”马卡斯看着这位女护士还扛着伤员，总觉得有些过不去。

“伤员就别多说话了。你带路，我跟着。”

女护士还没等他反驳，就示意他走在前面带路。

“你为何会出现在这里？”马卡斯难以掩饰内心的好奇。

护士没有回答，只是反问道，“你已经知道对方是英灵，为什么还要和他战斗？”

“我是警察，这是职责所在。”

马卡斯不假思索地答道。

女护士顿了顿，

“那你应该知道，我是护士，这也是我职责所在。”

第二十二章 汝为何而战

“制伏自己，达到平静，

至高的自我沉思入定，

平等看待快乐和痛苦，

冷和热，荣誉和耻辱。

自我满足于智慧和知识，

制伏感官，不变不动，

平等看待土块、石头和金子，

这是把握自我的瑜伽行者。”

“多谢了，Archer，今天就到这里。”

贝兹教授家的灯依旧亮着，在无尽的寒冬中就像一个温暖的驿站。屋内，头脑灵光的巴伐利亚男子泡着一壶来自东方的茶，精致的小茶杯在这位大个子手里仿佛一捏就碎。

“从前我们管连接东西方的交通枢纽叫做丝绸之路。其实……就个人而言，东方令人痴迷的东西并非丝绸，而是茶叶。”

教授摆上三个茶杯，将煮好的茶水分别倒了进去。

“Lancer也还没休息，叫来一起喝茶吧。这是你们家乡的茶叶，虽然和几千年前肯定有所差别，但对于你们来说应该会比较熟悉。”

“这样真的好吗……”空气里传来一个低沉的声音，说话的人似乎不太情愿。

“你生前没和Lancer一起坐下喝过茶，难道打算接下来也这样？我和马卡斯虽然关系不好，但至少还一起喝过酒的。”

贝兹从冰箱内取出一瓶啤酒，甚至不用思考就下意识地撬开了瓶盖。

“或许我应该给你们啤酒才对。在德国，两个人要是一起喝酒，至少可以成为朋友。这东西可以让你觉得对方突然变好了。只是你哥哥好像不太喜欢这东西，上次带他去吃巴伐利亚传统美食的时候……”

“教授，这种事情不必再提。”

迦尔纳穿着一件镶着金纹路的黑色外褂从客厅走来，这配色看上去应该是他把战斗服换成了另一种外形。

“Archer现在不能实体化。现在要是实体化，说不定一不小心就会消失。我说过有一种方法可以迅速恢复魔力，但他不愿意这么做……”

“什么方法？”贝兹一头雾水。

“我说过不可能！就算要我消失，我也绝不会对爱葛莎做那种事！”空气中传来的声音似乎已经有些怒意。

迦尔纳看着茶几对面的方向，以平常的语调说道：“这可不像你以前的作风。为了达到目的，你们五个那时候并没有考虑过德罗帕蒂的想法。”

不出所料，听者还是被这平静得不带任何个人情绪的语气给激怒，“象城豪赌那天你对德罗帕蒂又做了什么！”（导演：我记得要扒黑公主衣服的不是他吧？难敌：怪我咯。）

“别吵……喝茶。”

眼看对兄弟又要吵起来，教授摆了摆手，他原本以为德国人是最固执的……但这对兄弟还真是让他也搞不懂。自从看到这对兄弟，他对少能够体会马卡斯的心情了。

所以他才答应了马卡斯，和他一起去为逝去的母亲扫墓，并且问了具体几点钟。

可是马卡斯还没回复自己的简讯。

按理说，这时间马卡斯已经回家了。

“有从者反应，正在朝这里靠近。”

迦尔纳话音刚落，身上的服饰就化为战斗时的金甲。空气中，灵子开始汇聚，Archer似乎也进入了戒备的状态。迦尔纳看了一眼茶杯前的光点，“这一次你无须参战。”

“Archer，我们是盟友。相信盟友也是团队合作的一部分。”

贝兹说罢，朝客厅走去。迦尔纳穿过书房的玻璃窗，先一步走进了庭院中。街道两边的灯光下，两个人影正逐渐靠近。

“教授……那个人……”

迦尔纳似乎已经察觉到了什么，贝兹教授的脸色也变得有些苍白，他看见了来者的脸，以及……他那鲜血淋漓的胸口。

“马卡斯！”

贝兹第一时间冲向了马卡斯，马卡斯被自己老哥脸上的表情吓了一跳，“哎？”

“马卡斯你伤在哪里了？我去叫救护车！”

“我……其实已经好了。”

马卡斯吞吞吐吐地说道：“刚才一位护士救了我。说来你肯定不相信，今天……哎？”

正思索着如何跟贝兹解释今天晚上发生的事情，他就看见了贝兹身边那位闪闪发光的枪兵。这回又该轮到他目瞪口呆了。

“贝兹……该不会……你也……”

“既然你哥哥也是御主，那情况好解释多了。”

马卡斯身边，一个身着红色军服的女护士正背着一名美丽的贵妇人。从她们与这个时代不符的服装，贝兹多少能猜到，她们都是英灵。

很明显，这种时候待在冰天雪地里对于那位受伤的贵妇人来说并不合适。贝兹建议众人先进屋说话。不巧的是，刚才自己的动静太大，把威尔吵醒了……而爱葛莎似乎是感觉到了强大的从者反应，也发现了屋外的两个英灵。看样子那位女护士应该不是一位简单的人物。众人先将贵夫人安排在二楼的房间里，随后在客厅坐了下来。

值得庆幸的是，贝兹的酒没有白开，在确认马卡斯的伤口已经愈合后，他一口气喝光了整瓶啤酒。

“多谢你救了马卡斯……方才实在是太失态了。”

贝兹说着，从柜子里取出了更多茶杯。

“能拜托你们照顾这位夫人吗？”

女护士在沙发找了个位置坐下，随后严肃地对贝兹说道：“我不能离开御主太久，更不可能把这位夫人带到御主身边。”

“好的。”

对于马卡斯的救命恩人，贝兹甚至没有犹豫一下就答应了她的要求。

“这位夫人看上去像是病了，既然您是护士，能否告诉我这位夫人的情况？”

“不……她不是病了。”

女护士说着，声音变得有些沉重，“她是一个失去御主的英灵……这样的英灵，存在不了多久。”

“什么……她的御主怎么了？”

“贝兹，你是否听说过一个叫微安娜的人？”

听到微安娜这个名字，贝兹的神情有些僵硬。

他并不想让马卡斯知道太多圣杯战争的事情。如果马卡斯知道得太多，他的处境会更加危险。这件事情并非是警方能够干涉的。

马卡斯努力回想着方才那个歹徒的话，“那个歹徒的意思，是有一个叫微安娜的主谋，但他一定还有其他的共犯。虽然歹徒的武器是短刀，但他的特征让我想起那个使用冷兵器却不留任何作案工具的连环杀人犯。会不会，一切都和这个叫微安娜的人有关？”

“马卡斯……”

贝兹的手指紧紧地钳着茶杯上的把手，他最担心的事情还是发生了。

“既然你和英灵战斗过，那你应该知道这不是警方能干涉的事情。把它交给我。我必须为查理讨回公道，而且，现在的情况，由我来解决更合适。”

“我可是警察，之前没能保护这座城市的市民和游客已经有失职的地方，对于连环杀人案的凶手视而不见是不可能的。就算我不能正面与之为敌，但一定有我可以做的事情。”马卡斯说着，将目光投向了红色军服的女护士，“这位护士，您是否知道该如何救治那位夫人？”

“我能治疗伤口，却无法治疗魔力流失的症状。除非她能在消失前找到新的御主。”

“你是说……任何新的御主都可以吗？”

贝兹将茶壶端起来，为在座的所有人都倒了一杯茶。

女护士摇了摇头，“并非任何人都具有成为御主的资格。根据圣杯战争的规定，失去御主的从者和失去从者的御主可以缔结新的契约，重新回到战争中。”

“威尔……你和兰斯洛特的契约已经彻底取消了吗？”

贝兹看着威尔空空如也的手背，一本正经地问道。

“是的，我已经无法呼唤兰斯洛特。”

听到威尔的答案，贝兹脸上的神情更加凝重了。他具备成为御主的资格，可以和那位英灵缔结新的契约。

同时他心中的声音告诉自己，他不想让这个孩子再度回归到战斗中。那位夫人……看上去也并不适合这种你死我活的争斗。

“你们考虑的时间并不多。没有新的契约，她熬不到明天就会消失。我去看看那位夫人醒了没有。”

女护士说着，站起身，朝着二楼走去。

“我也去看看她。”

爱葛莎跟了上去。

“Lancer，你说过，消失都是英灵最终必然面对的命运？”

贝兹望着坐在对面的迦尔纳，百感交集地说道：“在圣杯战争中消失后，你们将会去往何方？”

“我们会回归英灵座，在下一次圣杯战争中重新被召唤出来。”

那双碧蓝的眼睛如同平静的深潭。

“那你们又何以为战？”

“因为生前未曾实现的愿望。就我个人而言，我对于圣杯并没有什么愿望。”

贝兹大概能猜到他未曾实现的愿望到底是什么。

他的目光扫向了其中一个茶杯前的座位。那里从刚才开始就是空的。只怕这个愿望……要等这次圣杯战争结束才能实现了。

“比起圣杯本身，这个愿望更加重要吧？”

贝兹陷入了深思。

究竟是怎样的愿望，会让那位夫人即便是参加这种战斗，也要成为英灵呢？

“与其想着怎么让这位夫人继续留在圣杯战争中，我想知道这位夫人参战的原因是什么。”他说罢，站起身走向了二楼。

\-------------------------------------------------

大雪纷飞的街头，唯有昏黄的灯光照耀着夜行者的路。此刻仍旧徘徊在街道上的，是一位英伦打扮的金发男子。他戴着圆框眼镜，看上去温文尔雅，然而那染着血色的白色衬衣却看上去十分可疑。大雪已经覆盖了许多东西，可他还是看到了地上留下的血迹。

“我都做了些什么……”

他倒吸了一口凉气，碧绿的眼睛里充满了惊惶与懊悔。

“海德……海德做了什么！不……杰基尔，你不能再让海德这么做了！”

这位名叫杰基尔的男人痛苦地喊着一个名字。

海德。

他张开双手，看着依旧沾在手套上的血迹，痛苦和挣扎充斥着他的心。

“为了微安娜小姐，我必须这么做。可是，为什么是海德……”

陷入挣扎的男子并没有注意到缓缓逼近的危险……就在他痛苦不堪的时候，一只强有力的手从背后扼住了他的咽喉。与此同时，杰基尔眼中仿佛产生了奇怪的幻象……那碧绿的眼睛开始变得不稳定，最终变得血红……

“海德……啊！！！！！！！”

“自以为善良的，愚蠢的人呀……你所坚持的正义到底是什么呢？你究竟……为何而战斗？”

伴随着骨骼被碾碎的声音，杰基尔，或是海德，如同一只死去的猎物坠落在地上。

“分裂出另一个人格来逃避自己内心的恶……真是软弱。就像那个人一样……”

卫宫：导演你对补魔这个设定到底有多大恶意……

阿周那：迦尔纳你别因为我和卫宫都是黑皮就天天喊我去补魔！

迦尔纳：这和你黑皮没关系，自从金Archer说你黑皮后，你对这件事好像很敏感？

卫宫：不顺带黑我一道不爽是吧你们！我都没出来你们就开始黑我！

阿尔托利亚：你的黑历史你自己看着办吧……

爱葛莎：Lancer，看不出来你居然也是个老司机。成天怂恿你弟弟做什么呢？

阿周那：居然被听到了！跳进恒河也洗不清了……

迦尔纳：老司机？你是说我有Rider职阶的事情吗？

爱葛莎：……Lancer居然连老司机是什么都不知道，到头来还是我想多了？

导演：你们都想太多了！补魔分动画绿色版和Gal Game福利版，Lancer说的是绿色版，至于你们所怀疑的，呃……Gal Game版本的我就不细说。

群众：原来这个导演是看过的！嗯？为什么Archer会知道？难道Archer也看过？

阿周那（精分）：全都去死吧！！！！

伯爵：什么？？！补魔是这样的吗？！导演！！我要求领盒饭！！！

导演：这……

伯爵：要是你敢让微安娜给我补魔……呵呵呵呵………………你知道我是复仇者对吧？

微安娜：伯爵……我一定会救你的！

伯爵：劳资才不需要拯救勒！

贞德：至少不是这种方式来拯救……

PS：明天又要开始继续上学了……从明天开始更新又会缓慢许多……

又到了人（xi）物(bai)分(a)析(jiong)时间：一提到印度对于女性的态度许多人估计都会想到直男癌。这也是为什么我必须要让阿周那是FATE里面那个阿周那。原著他对黑公主……哎……天帝城那会他为了拿弓闯进黑公主房间后决定自我流放苦行，“苦行”中娶了一大堆老婆最后还带了妙贤回天帝城，象城豪赌看着老婆被扒衣服也出于某些规矩没动手保护。

可是FATE系列并没有给他加种马男性格，也没有直男癌的表现。总之FATE里面在这点上不太符合时代背景反而让他招人喜欢了一些

迦尔纳说他“为了达到目的，你们五个那时候并没有考虑过德罗帕蒂的想法。”指的是五子共妻，电视剧里说黑公主出于“伟大的同情”这么做，书中更像是坚战的政治考虑。

至于阿囧怼迦尔纳说“象城豪赌那天你对德罗帕蒂又做了什么！”主要是迦尔纳本人特别毒舌，豪赌的时候五子想保护老婆又出于某些规矩没这么做，迦尔纳就怼五子，意思差不多是说黑公主还不如找个别的老公也不该跟这群包子。。。

要我洗白五子共妻实在不可能，电视剧里“伟大的同情”，有一种《嫁给大山的女人》的三观。我反而觉得阿囧当时把政治考虑放第一位了，在妹子和政治上选择后者。阿周那当时做的决定和他们的政治环境，以及五子的“兄弟情谊”都有关系。

话又说回来，谁说英雄就不能有污点？李世民还吃饺子玩嫂子呢……毕竟这些历史人物不是圣人，所以就算阿周那是个直男癌（阿周那：喂！）……我最多不粉他，但还是承认他是摩诃婆罗多的大英雄。反正难敌还有直男癌呢，还不是一大群难敌癌喜欢他。

总之，鄙人一直认为电视剧摩诃婆罗多很精彩，只是洗白五子的地方有些太刻意了。原著那样为了政治原因牺牲妹子才像是政治斗争中的做法。至于政治斗争中做出的决定，很多都是会偏离良心的，所以不能因为政治决定就判定阿周那是直男癌。这个改动或者洗白大家就当是我的一点私货吧……

阿周那：意思是我还是有直男癌的嫌疑吧！

迦尔纳：……导演你对我们印度人到底多大仇？

第二十三章 圣地的战火

夜空中的星光倾泻而下，透过阁楼的窗户映入简洁的屋内，贝兹教授轻声在木地板上走动着，直到爱葛莎神色复杂地从安置那位秀丽夫人的卧室里走出来。

“那位女士情况如何……”

爱葛莎摇了摇头，“教授，正如女护士所言，失去御主的英灵是撑不过一晚的。除非有人能和她缔结新的契约。”

“她……究竟是何来历？为何看上去如此优雅的女士会成为英灵，参加这种危险的战斗？”

贝兹回想着马卡斯身上的血迹，至今还有些毛骨悚然。他们经历的是怎样的战斗，他无法想象，那位夫人究竟需要怎样的勇气才愿意成为英灵，与那些怪物一般的对手战斗？

“教授，你听说过路易十六的王后，玛丽安托瓦内特吗？”

爱葛莎的语气变得有些沉重，但这份沉重并非仅仅出于同情。

“众所周知的是，这位王后是法国大革命时，被政客用来平息民怨的牺牲品。但这位王后同时也是至始至终都捍卫王权，绝不妥协的女人。可以说，直到最后死亡，她也未真正低过头，始终维持着王后的尊严。”

贝兹从不讨厌固执的人。

哪怕她对于维护王权的执念在那个时代并非政治正确的决定。比起成为一个简单的，政治运动中的牺牲品，她至少曾经为自己坚信的东西战斗过。至于法国大革命本身究竟将法国带向了怎样的方向，贝兹更倾向于狄更斯《双城记》中所表达的思想。

“我记得法国政治家米拉波说过，'她是当时凡尔赛中唯一的男子汉'。莫非这位女士，是法国的玛丽王后？”

“正是……”

爱葛莎微蹙着眉头，回望了一眼身后的卧室，“你一定无法想象，即便是遭受了那样的憎恨和敌意……现在的玛丽王后，依旧深爱着法兰西。”

“她的心愿，难道是……”

“这位曾经被法兰西的人民所抛弃的王后，想再看一眼法兰西，回到人民身边去生活。所以她原本是打算去巴黎的。但她并不记得昏迷前发生的所有事。”

就因为这样的心愿，哪怕是参与进这修罗场一般的战争，也在所不惜？

“难道她对那些把她推向绞刑架的人没有一点仇恨吗？”

“有多爱就会有多恨，可是有的人会选择原谅。”

爱葛莎意味深长地说道：“身为Lancer御主的你，对于这应该再清楚不过吧。”

“她的心愿，是去巴黎是吗？”

贝兹脸上凝重的神情变得轻松了许多。他走下楼梯，朝着在茶几前发呆的学生走去。

“威尔，想去巴黎旅游吗？”

“咦？教授怎么知道我没去过巴黎？”

威尔的声音里充满了期待，贝兹心中似乎已经有了答案。

“威尔，摩诃婆罗多的讲义你看过了吧？一会我们直接把下节课的内容过一遍。然后你下周就可以去旅游了。”

他必须让威尔在圣杯战争演变得更加激烈前离开战场。

微安娜和她手下的势力不容小觑，就算摩诃婆罗多的两位大英雄都在场，他也不能保证下次就能全身而退，威尔和玛丽王后都不适合这种残酷的战斗，此时离开慕尼黑，对于他们来说才是最安全的选择。

“教授真是的，自己不需要头发，威尔还需要头发呢。”爱葛莎望着头发乱蓬蓬的英国小卷毛，不禁感叹道。

贝兹清了清嗓子，严肃地说道：“头发可以再长，让《摩诃婆罗多》的两位大英雄亲自为你解惑的机会，这辈子可只有一次。”

“我要和那个人……一起讲婆罗多时代发生的事情？”

阿周那从未怀疑过自己的耳朵。迦尔纳虽然没有反驳，但是他脸上的表情已经跟吃巴伐利亚传统美食的时候差不多了。

“你和Lancer分别见证了般度族的历史和俱卢族的历史，因此重复的地方并不多。而且就算是同一件事，从不同的角度看也会不一样。这是为了学术研究和历史考察，因此，我希望你们能够实事求是。我会按照史料记载的东西来讲解，但如果有错误，请及时更正。”

“教授……”

迦尔纳此刻的表情就像在印度餐馆听到陌生的大妈喊起自己的名字。

“这是否有违原则？”

贝兹面目和善地问道。

“不，没什么……”

看着迦尔纳复杂的神情，Archer是多么庆幸自己不能实体化。

“那么……等威尔和那位英灵缔结契约后，我就开始《摩诃婆罗多》的讲解了。Archer，Lancer，如果我有错误请立刻指正，这也是为了不误导学校里的学生。”

贝兹说罢，回到书房去取自己的手提电脑。马卡斯在沙发上抢了个比较舒服的位置——一直以来，他虽然知道贝兹是慕尼黑大学的教授，却从未见过老哥讲课的样子。

“教授……不好了！”

当贝兹把投影仪放好，爱葛莎和威尔的声音从二楼传来。

“什么……玛丽王后怎么了？”

“王后还在，那位穿着红色军服的女护士不见了！”

\------------------导演：小太阳金甲借我一下，我怕接下来英雄王和读者杀了我------------------

位于马林广场附近的伯格塞尔教堂。白衣的少女依旧在祈祷，每天仿佛有赎不尽的罪业，就算双腿已经麻木，她依旧跪在十字架前，像是握住救命稻草一般合着双手。

直到两位不速之客闯进了这从未被沾染过的圣地。

“遛狗遛完了终于想起本王了？也对，那只野狗来到这种地方只会把这里弄得一团糟吧。”

昂着头踏进教堂的，是一位金发红瞳的男子，在这天高听卑的圣地，他并未表现出丝毫的恭敬，他身上闪耀的光辉和眉宇间露出的，唯我独尊的气焰让人觉得仿佛他才是某位神灵。

“你连狗哥的醋都要吃吗？金闪闪~”

英雄王身边的女孩挽住王的手臂，笑声如同风铃发出的清音。

“哼，那种野狗也配让本王嫉妒吗？他对付的那帮杂修根本不配让本王亲自出手。你居然还要救那个戴着绿帽子的杂修，本王实在不明白，留他有何用。”

“没办法呀，你也知道，我们现在遇到了一个偷走圣杯的大反派。这种时候力量越多越好。”

手臂上爬满红色符文的少女露出了无辜的表情，“反正那家伙对于魔法没有一点抗性，一个令咒就足够让他对我服服帖帖了。”

“微安娜，你这是在玩火。”

名为微安娜的少女沐浴在月光里，笑得如同一朵盛开的玫瑰。她踮起脚尖，雪白的手臂环住英雄王的脖子。

“反正你会保护我的，对吧？我的王啊……”

没等微安娜反应过来，英雄王就一把揽住她的腰肢，径自吻上少女的嘴唇。（导演：英雄王，我只求死个痛快。金闪闪：你特么怎么不让我死个痛快呢杂修！）

“这里可是圣地！你们要做什么先离开这里再说！”

“哎呀呀，克拉丽丝小姐……”

脸上还带着一丝红晕的少女肆无忌惮地打量着教堂内走出来的金发的女孩，“看来就算是胆小鬼也有胆小鬼的矜持。”

“你们居然踏进圣地，究竟是何居心？”

“你的Berserker为了保护你用宝具在这里制造出了绝对安全的领域，让你远离战争。可是你好像忘了，只要是规矩，都有人能打破。”

微安娜说着，一位身披紫色斗篷的女巫也踏进了教堂内。她手里握着一个弯曲的红色的匕首，教堂的墙壁上，红色的裂痕正如同毒蛇一般扩散开来。

“你居然……”

“害怕了吗？”

微安娜的嘴角勾起一丝势在必得的笑意，“知道害怕的话，就把你的从者给我。否则……就算你的从者回来，金闪闪也能杀了你。”

克拉丽丝后退了几步，将手藏在身后。

“你要用我的从者做什么！”她的声音充满了颤抖。

“当然是拯救世界了。”

微安娜用不可抗拒的语调说道：“有个恶灵吞噬了圣杯，如果没有足够的力量，整个慕尼黑都会陷入危险。所以……把英灵交给我吧。只有我才有能力带领所有英灵来对抗他。”

“拯救世界？”

克拉丽丝仿佛听到了逾越底线的话，她忽然不再颤抖，而是低着头，用嗔怒地声音呵斥道：“够了……微安娜。你之前犯下的暴行，要在主面前告解，恐怕三天三夜也说不完。”

她紧握着胸前的十字架，苍白的面孔没有一丝血色。

“只有主才能拯救这个世界。你……不过是一个杀人犯罢了！”

微安娜轻蔑地看着这位虔诚的信徒，不屑地说道：“那你倒是让你的主来救你呀！”

“如果是在和你战斗的过程中死去，主会来迎接我的！”

克拉丽丝说着，举起了手中的十字架。与此同时，紫袍的女巫张开斗篷，一时间，无数魔法阵悬浮在半空。她甚至不需要咏唱，克拉丽丝便迎来了密集的魔法攻击。

“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣……奉主圣名，阿门。”

祈祷结束，辉煌的光芒将克拉丽丝包围其中，将所有袭来的魔法球都反弹了回去。

“南丁格尔……快回到我身边来！”克拉丽丝手上的令咒泛起一丝红光，吉尔伽美什抬起手，一支长矛从巴比伦之门中浮现，朝着形单影只的牧师飞去，紧接着，只听一声清脆的回响，金色的长矛被踢到了地上。

“恕我来迟，御主。”

银发的女护士从腰间拿出枪，瞄准女巫和英雄王连发六弹，微安娜张开右手，一道冰蓝色的屏障展开，挡下了带有魔力的子弹，南丁格尔面不改色地朝着屏障又开了几枪，两发子弹连续命中同一个点，伴随着碎冰的声音，第三发子弹穿过结界正中女巫的肩胛骨。女巫跌倒在地，手中弯曲的红色匕首也随之坠落在地。

“美迪亚，我的好姐妹……快离开这里！”

南丁格尔一跃而起，从弹孔中瞄准女巫的匕首，就在这时，微安娜举起令咒手，强行让美迪亚消失在了教堂。

“可恶，看来只能杀死你的御主了！到时候你将会只有两个选择……投靠我，或者消失！”

微安娜说罢，护盾变为无数根钉刺，南丁格尔凭借在战场上锻炼出的生存本能敏捷地闪躲着微安娜的攻击，此刻，吉尔伽美什打开了王之宝库，数十把兵器已经浮现在半空，这些兵器都对准了一个方向，那就是教堂中心的女牧师……

“克拉丽丝！”

南丁格尔抱起克拉丽丝，从教堂中心跃上了管风琴的位置。微安娜一脚踩在演奏台上，古老的乐器传来的震颤令南丁格尔眼前一阵恍惚，紧接着，两把金色的长剑将她钉在了管风琴上……

“南丁格尔！”

“克拉丽丝，我没事。”

她避开了要害，两把剑并没能造成致命伤害，她不顾身体上撕裂的痛楚强行拔出了长剑，鲜血淋漓的伤口在她的医疗术中迅速愈合。

“轮到你了！”

她一脚蹬在栏杆上，飞向了半空中金光闪闪的英雄王，眼看狂战士就要近身，英雄王放出了天之锁，而对于这个没有神性只有蛮力的狂战士来说，这与普通锁链无异……她扯着锁链，用那缠满铁链的手朝着英雄王精致的脸蛋挥了一拳……英雄王虽然及时闪开了她的拳头，却也因此摔在了教堂的座椅上。

“可恶……！”

吉尔伽美什再度打开王之宝库，而此时，微安娜却指着管风琴旁的克拉丽丝，“金闪闪，对准她的御主！趁现在！”

数十发支冷兵器对准了管风琴方向，蓄势待发……南丁格尔正要挡住英雄王的兵器，微安娜的笑声便从身后传来。

“你的脚下……是个魔法阵。”

她话音刚落，从地板上冒出的坚冰就冻住了南丁格尔的双脚。

“你不是很有蛮力吗？要不要废掉你的双腿试试？”

“克拉丽丝！”

就在吉尔伽美什的兵器飞向克拉丽丝的时候，教堂的窗户上传来了玻璃被撞碎的声音……紧接着，那几十把兵器都像是撞到了什么坚固的壁垒，纷纷被打落在地。

吉尔伽美什怒不可遏地朝着管风琴旁边的玻璃窗望去，当他注意到了那个散发着不祥气息的恶灵，那双漆黑的眼睛也正在肆无忌惮地打量着英雄王。

黑色的长发之下，带有犄角的面具遮掩了男子鼻梁以上的部分，在他白芷的皮肤上，伤疤一般的，交错纵横的裂痕泛着岩浆一般的微光，时隐时现。他手中的兵器被黑色的雾霭所包围，并未现形，但很明显，他是用这个兵器把玻璃窗硬生生砸开的。

“原来是那个胆敢动本王东西的小偷。”

金闪闪收紧手指，身后凝聚着巴比伦之门的光芒……

面对数不清的宝具，恶灵的嘴角勾起一丝傲然的笑意。

“如此肆无忌惮地挥霍自己的财富，不禁让我想起了一位故人。真是奇怪啊，明明性格天差地别的两个人，居然都喜欢同样的事。”

导演：英雄王……那个……

吉尔伽美什：什么都别说了……本王在这个剧组已经呆不下去了！

阿尔托利亚（冷漠脸）：谢谢你了导演，我终于可以远离那个臭流氓。

吉尔伽美什：骑士王，你居然还要在这种时候……

迪卢木多：哎……也好，这样至少我不会去NTR别人的老婆……

库丘林：我也可以远离梅芙了。

兰斯洛特：哎，是啊，我也不用去NTR吾王的老婆了。

伯爵：我……我只想说一句MMP！你们就这样接受了这个现实吗？！

高文：你说……婆罗多的英雄没遭殃该不会是……因为他们直男癌？

阿周那：在我们两个决一死战前，能不能先把这群人……

迦尔纳：这将是印度人民对欧洲列强的抗争，我赞同。

第二十四章 医者和恶棍

平和的圣地，一旦燃起战火，便会变成修罗的炼狱……伯格塞尔教堂插满冷兵器的殿堂和早已被捣毁的壁画，伴随着管风琴发出的阵阵悲鸣，无声地诉说着闯入者的野蛮与残酷。聆听圣者之声的座椅，放置圣物的祭台，一切的一切，被两个不速之客肆意亵渎。圣堂内不再有忏悔者的低语，唯有金属沉重的回音，以及……破坏。

“明明没有神性……看来还不是一般的杂修。”

英雄王已经不知释放了多少次王之宝库，而眼前这个家伙伟岸的躯体仿佛是金刚石所铸，竟无法穿透……

令英雄王意外的并非这位恶灵的能力，而是战斗中这个恶灵嘴角那戏谑的笑，他对自己没有任何敌意……他纯粹是想要享受这场战斗。

正好，他也好久没有这么痛快地战斗一番了。

“那边那个金闪闪的家伙，我能看出，你和我是同类。你是一个值得全力以赴去战斗的对手。只是，这里的地形并不适合酣畅淋漓的战斗。尤其对于Archer职阶来说，这并不算是好地形。”

恶灵接下了几根冷兵器，随后迅速近身，朝着英雄王的方向一跃而起……英雄王放出天之锁，然而对于没有神性的恶灵来说，这与普通的锁链无异……当他挥动武器，锁链上传来阵阵悲鸣。

“对付神性英灵的宝具吗？我生前也与天神为敌，和之前那群正人君子不一样，你并不令我心生厌恶。”

恶灵说罢，甩出了手中的兵器，英雄王从流光中取出一把战斧，金属撞击传来沉重的回响……恶灵的臂力出乎意料地强大，以至于英雄王的手腕竟有些发麻。

“你到底是什么东西……”

“和你一样，生前遵从自己的欲望，掠夺自己看上的东西，即便死后还觉得自己没活够的家伙。”

“这就是那个吞噬了圣杯的恶灵。”

微安娜指着和英雄王交战的恶灵，对南丁格尔和克拉丽丝喊道：“你们现在看到了吧！我所说的那个家伙……如果放任不管，将是怎样的威胁！”

“这可不能解释你对克拉丽丝的所作所为。”

南丁格尔漠然地看着这位手臂上爬满红色符文的白衣少女，“你刚才打算杀了克拉丽丝，现在你应该庆幸……我没有趁着英雄王和恶灵交手的时候对你动手。顺便一提，如果你要像以前一样喊帮手，我可能会去帮那个闯入者。”

微安娜吹弹可破的小脸蛋上浮现出一丝阴沉的表情，

“你想对我出手大可试试。不过，你倒是提醒了我一件事……这个恶灵闯进这里的动机至今不明，既然这里不欢迎我们，我们离开就是。那个恶灵，就让他陪你们玩玩好了。到时候你们就会知道，没了我是不行的。”

她说罢，迅速在脚下画出一个魔法阵。

“金闪闪，我们走！”

伴随着一道流光，金色的Archer和白衣少女消失在了传送阵中。天之锁被收回，恶灵身上不再有任何束缚。或许是察觉到这个男人的危险，南丁格尔下意识地护在了克拉丽丝身前。

恶灵转过身，双手抱臂审视着这位穿着红色军服的女护士，那双漆黑的眼睛给人一种非常不适的感觉。

“别拿那种眼神看着我！”

南丁格尔摸索着腰间的枪，恶灵自然察觉到了她的用意，肆无忌惮地笑道：“你的武器对我没有任何用处，刚才你也看到了那家伙的武器碰到我的躯体是什么结果。一旦开枪只会有两种可能，你和你的御主哪个先死我就不得而知了。”

“不……还有第三种可能。”

南丁格尔举起枪，双眼里充满锐气。

“你想试试看吗？”

“这双举起武器的手，原本是用来救人的吧？”

恶灵直视着护士的眼睛，用略带调侃的语气说道。

“你……”

那双漆黑的眼睛仿佛能看穿自己的内心，这大概是为何南丁格尔会格外厌恶那双眼睛。每当直视他的眼睛，都有一种内心被人窥探的感觉。

“此刻在奥林匹克公园附近，有一位生命垂危的老妇人。”

恶灵说着，扫了一眼克拉丽丝。

“我要除掉你们不需要用这种陷阱。”

“你……是想救她？”

南丁格尔不禁感到有些意外。

“我只是把消息放出去。至于眼前这个举枪对着我的女人是打算接下来选择做医者还是战士，选择并不在我。”

“南丁格尔，没关系的……你说过，你希望以人的身份做力所能及的事。你已经为了保护我忍耐了太多，这一次我不会再要求你见死不救了。”

克拉丽丝知道，虽然南丁格尔会优先考虑她的安全，但她本质上还是个救死扶伤的护士。况且，今夜发生的一切，让她深深感受到，逃避不能解决任何问题。

恶灵伫立在原地，静默地等待着南丁格尔的答案。南丁格尔无法读懂这个恶灵的想法，在经过一番思忖后，她最终还是放下了枪。

得到满意地答案后，恶灵转过身，朝着教堂的大门走去，

“跟我来吧。”

南丁格尔抱起克拉丽丝，随后紧跟着恶灵的步伐，朝奥林匹克公园方向奔去。一路上，克拉丽丝的心情非常复杂。南丁格尔创造出的安全领域已经被破坏，然而，此刻踏出那个画地为牢的保护所，反而让她感到安全……

比之前躲在圣地，一边听着外面发生的暴行，一边装作什么也没发生的时候，要令人安心许多。

“你生前究竟做了什么事……他们说你是个恶灵，可你为何没有杀掉我们。”

恶灵并没有回答克拉丽丝幼稚的提问，相比之下，南丁格尔要清醒多了。

“这是圣杯战争，他只是还没杀掉我们。当然，如果他试图这么做，我会全力阻止。”

恶灵并未回头，只是不屑地说道，“一旦以英灵的身份向我发起挑战，就算你是个女人，我也不会因此手下留情。”

“我也是英灵，不需要你手下留情！”南丁格尔毫不客气地回了一句。

恶灵在一座托斯卡纳式的小屋前止住了步伐。

“从窗户进去吧。正门和庭院已经被监督起来了。”

“什么？”

南丁格尔诧异地望着身份不明的恶灵，“你说的老妇人……该不会是……”

她想起了几天前，一位政客被杀死的新闻。而最可能是凶手的人，正是政客的夫人。尽管她有不在场证明，但她一直是被怀疑的对象。虽然不知道恶灵是如何知道认识这位妇人，但出于职责，南丁格尔还是决定先去看看那位妇人的状况。

当她走进老妇人的房间，室内的景象令她非常吃惊——这个屋子被主人弄得乱七八糟，只有一处非常整洁，那就是一张摆放相框的桌台。

在桌台上，南丁格尔看见了许多关于一个年轻女孩的照片，这张照片她在更久以前的新闻上见过……

这位老妇人的女儿，是一起弓虽女干杀人案的受害者。在经过难民营的时候遇害……

而那位失去女儿的政客，在公众面前竟大言不惭地说女儿一定会原谅那些伤害她的难民。

南丁格尔见妇人并不在卧室，朝着客厅的方向走去……客厅里的酒味很重，甚至还有一些霉味，玻璃杯子被丢了一地，还有一些残留的酒精粘在地毯上。她是在沙发下面发现的那位孩子的母亲。

“格瑞塔……”

老妇人用那近乎嘶哑的嗓音低声说着一个名字。

“我的孩子……是你回来了吗？”

看着老妇人那布满血丝的眼睛，南丁格尔轻轻握住了老人的手，她的皮肤以及如同枯木的树皮，房屋的主人，以及和这个房屋一样，只剩一具空壳，和唯一的念想。

在为老妇人治疗后，南丁格尔将这位母亲送回了卧室，当她拾起满地的玻璃瓶，她的神色变得格外复杂。

“我只能延续她的生命，可是，精神上的创伤，并非医术所能治愈的。她需要有人照料。”

“如果你们不嫌麻烦的话。”

恶灵不带任何情绪地说道。

“你是如何认识这位夫人的？关于发生在这个家庭里的杀人案，你有什么了解吗？”

南丁格尔似乎已经察觉到了恶灵的异样，以质问的语气说道。

“这位夫人的确不是凶手。”

恶灵嘴角勾起一丝阴冷的笑意。

“因为她的丈夫……是我杀的。”

“什么？！”

克拉丽丝后退了几步。

“为什么……”

恶灵肆意地笑着，露出了白森森的獠牙。“因为这是这位夫人的意愿。她痛恨这位为了自己的前景而对女儿的惨死视若罔闻的父亲。”

“你凭什么决定别人的死活！”

南丁格尔紧蹙着眉头，近乎狂怒地质问道。

恶灵没有反驳，只是面无表情地说道：“我擅自夺取生命，而你又何尝不是在擅自挽留生命？你怎么知道这位已经失去珍视之人的老妇人还想继续活下去？”

“你简直不可理喻！”

“你不也一样，凭借自己的判断就擅自决定了别人的生死吗？”

恶灵饶有趣味地审视着南丁格尔脸上的表情，南丁格尔极力克制住想要动手的冲动，她知道现在动手只会让克拉丽丝和那位老妇人都陷入危险。

“那为什么你会想要救她？”

南丁格尔这一次并没有回避恶灵的眼睛。

她的直觉告诉她，没人会仅仅是为了好玩而如此大费周章去救另一个人的性命。而这一次，恶灵也并没有立刻回答。

“你是不想说，还是不敢说？对于这个老妇人的事情，你为什么会如此在意？”

恶灵撇过了头。尽管他知道，戴着面具的家伙就算脸上会有任何表情也不可能被其他人看见。

“我只是想知道，一个失去了孩子，却无法宣泄内心的仇恨的，悲愤交加的母亲……将如何活下去。”

PS：型月女性保护协会小提示

关于难民的话题一直以来很沉重。之所以要以那位失去孩子的母亲的角度来写，就是想不以政治角度，而是以一个个体的视角来看待这件事。且不提难民政策是否正确，那些性侵案件的受害者他们的心情，政客们是否去理解？

许多性侵案受害者都是女性，对于这些受伤害的女性，其他人有什么资格替她们去原谅受害者？为什么她们就应该为了表现出政治上的“善良”而毫无条件地去原谅？问题不在于难民，而在于对待女性的态度，毫无原则地去原谅或者去要求别人原谅施暴者，这跟那些赞扬拐卖妇女的垃圾片里的三观有什么区别？虽然在下认为善良和原谅是美好品质，但前提是受害者本人选择了原谅，而不是一帮局外人站着说话不腰疼地要求受害者去原谅施暴者。这不是善良，是道德绑架。

当然，选择像恶灵那样的做法，不爽就怼，也不是说一定正确。毕竟他是个恶灵。但是，如果对于受害者的感受视若无睹，反而去道德绑架他们，由怨恨而生出的恶灵将无处不在。

恶灵：这就是你还不揭示我真名的借口吗？

导演：………………

贞德：导演，需要我真名识破吗……

导演：真名识破就交给读者吧。

恶灵：……我觉得大家其实已经能猜到我是谁了……

导演：小声点……

恶灵：你就不能给我个好听点的代号吗？

导演：面具男？

恶灵：算了……


	4. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第25-30章 是时候反击了

第二十五章 战争的本质

慕尼黑hauptbahnhof火车总站，通往巴黎的列车正渐行渐远，站台上送别的人也伴随着列车的远去而露出了如释重负的表情。

“这样一来，威尔总算可以远离这场战争。”

头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉心中一块石头终于落了地。

“贝兹教授，威尔并非真正的魔法师，况且那位夫人很虚弱，就算真的到了巴黎，过不了几天应该就会消失吧？”

“圣杯战争中的英灵无法逃离消失的宿命，比起在战争中被残杀，对于那位夫人而言，这样并非最痛苦的结局。”

当列车彻底消失在众人的视野里，贝兹长舒一口气，转而望了一眼站在自己身边的，同母异父的弟弟。

“马卡斯……能否答应我，这件事无论如何都不要插手。”

“我是慕尼黑的警察，这是发生在慕尼黑的命案。不论对方是什么人，身为警官我不可能去纵容杀人犯。”这位弟弟和自己一样固执。

贝兹沉着脸，严肃地说道：“你已经知道那个杀人犯是个什么人。”

“正因为对方不好对付，才不能让他继续肆意妄为……”马卡斯丝毫没有退让的意思。“我会去查那个微安娜的底细……”

贝兹朝着空气中某个方向扫了一眼，“你知道Lancer现在在哪吗？他就在我旁边，可你却看不见……这叫灵体化。一个从者想杀你只需要在你看不见的时候朝你背后捅你一刀。”

他并不知道自己的情绪为何会变成这样，那素来沉稳的语调竟变得分外沉重，“我答应了你一起去给母亲扫墓，可我不想扫墓的那天又变成一个人去。”

“我也一样。不论是作为一名警官还是家人，我都不能让你自己面对这件事。”马卡斯直视着贝兹的眼睛，坚定地答道。

“抱歉，我不应该干涉你们的家事，但马卡斯似乎还没意识到圣杯战争是怎么一回事。”

爱葛莎看着这对兄弟僵持不下的样子，终于按捺不住，“关于魔法界的战争，一个局外人知晓太多，稍有不慎便会被灭口。按照Archer的说法魔法界的战斗本不应该波及到普通人……一旦做过头，会有教会的人员直接进行干涉。也就是说，魔法界也有魔法界的法律和规矩，甚至有维持秩序的警官。”

“那么圣杯战争中，万一有御主为非作歹又当如何？”

马卡斯费解地说道，“连环杀人案的事情已经在慕尼黑闹得沸沸扬扬，这难道不算是引起关注吗？”

“我们必须先找到可以干涉这场战争的人。既然魔法界也有魔法界的规矩，就更不能让一个无法无天的家伙借着常人所没有的力量草菅人命。”

贝兹转向了灵体化的迦尔纳，“Lancer,这并非你第一次参加圣杯战争对吗？既然如此，你对于魔法界的组织是否有什么了解？”

“根据之前侦查的结果，爱葛莎小姐提到的教会……在马林广场附近。”

“又是马林广场……”

一股不祥的预感涌上心头。

微安娜的据点遍布在慕尼黑各处，慕尼黑王宫和宁芬堡宫已经有她的结界，虽然他并不确定马林广场的状况，但那里频繁出现过命案。受害者都是死于冷兵器……

“如果教会的人员在马林广场……那么他们为何对此等暴行置之不理？”

马卡斯紧握着拳头，手背上青筋暴起，“贝兹，我认为这个教会要么已经消失，要么就是明哲保身……去找他们没有任何用处。”

“这一点我赞同。教会看样子并不打算对微安娜的行为进行干涉。不论如何，圣杯战争中直接杀死对方的御主是获取胜利的最快的方法。不论那些人是否知情。这场战斗虽然明面上有许多英灵参与，却没有任何正义可言，就是一场魔法界人士用来玩弄别人性命的饥饿游戏。”

爱葛莎朝着空气中另一个方向望了一眼，意味深长地说道：“要说还有什么荣耀或者美好的东西存在，那也许仅存于英灵们高贵的灵魂之中。”

“既然你们并不希望参与，为什么会陷入这场战斗？”

“这就是我不能理解的地方。”

贝兹抹了一把油光锃亮的脑袋。

“为什么这次的御主都是对于圣杯战争一无所知，甚至对圣杯本身没有愿望的人？如果这些疑虑无法得到解答，那么我们只会陷入被动。既然已经无法置身事外，那么我们至少要弄清楚到底是什么让我们陷入这样的局面。”

倘若贝兹要直接和魔法界的人交涉，那么马卡斯一个局外之人参与其中并不合适。得知这一点，马卡斯稍微做出了妥协。

“贝兹，当心那帮人……他们若是能纵容那个微安娜草菅人命的暴行，那一定也不是善类。”

“我明白。若是友人，是不需要谈判或者交涉的。”

贝兹看了看手表上的时间，“在我去马林广场，你回警署上班之前，一块在旁边的店里吃点早饭吧。Lancer，你也可以实体化了。”

眼看贝兹朝着一家卖土耳其烤肉的店走去，迦尔纳赶忙说道，“教授，我是英灵，不需要像人类一样进食。”

“让你和Archer一直帮忙，却连饭都不给你们吃，这让我实在过意不去。”

“Archer也一直告诉我自己不需要食物。”

爱葛莎担忧地说道：“威尔的回忆里，兰斯洛特每天早上都和自己一起吃英式早餐……Archer却一直在绝食，就像圣雄甘地一样。”

“不，这真的不是绝食……”

空气中的声音听上去有些难为情。

“我记得古印度是以壮硕为美，迦尔纳在象城演武那段出场的时候，难敌不是称他为大臂的勇士吗？可是，Lancer看上去并非史诗中所描写那样……壮硕。看样子在他被召唤之前应该也绝食很久了。”

贝兹的话让两位英灵陷入了沉默。

“欧洲的审美观念里也是以丰满为美，所以来到慕尼黑的你们不必对自己这么残酷。”爱葛莎思忖了片刻，忽然露出了恍然大悟的表情：“难道你们在苦修？”

“爱葛莎，不是这样……”

贝兹反思了一下以前的资料，“史诗的传唱中会根据传唱者的喜好和那时的审美观而进行某种夸张。就像《荷马史诗》中，赫拉总是被描写为‘牛眼睛的赫拉’，而牛在希腊神话中非常神圣，因此他们便以此为美。《摩诃婆罗多》中说难敌的腿像象牙一般大概也是因为象这个动物在古印度文化里的神圣地位。可是……象牙一般的腿……究竟是什么形状？”

贝兹教授似乎已经把这个比喻误解为难敌有罗圈腿……迦尔纳似乎读出了教授的想法，一本正经地说道：“教授，这和形状无关，这是用来比喻吾友的大腿如同象牙一样白。”

“原来如此……看来那时候的审美是这样。这段对于难敌外貌的描写是真的吗？”

“教授，这种问题实在是……”

这似乎已经涉及到隐私问题了，爱葛莎总觉得不是很合适。然而迦尔纳竟淡定并且十分自然地答道：“是真的。”

这个Lancer……真的不是一般的耿直啊。

自从两位婆罗多的英雄出现后，贝兹每天都在思考东西方文化的差异……不论是思想方面，还是审美方面……

\-------------------------------------------------------------

奥林公园附近的住宅中，时不时会传来整理的声音。一位穿着红色军服的女护士抱着大大小小的玻璃瓶走到了回收的箱子前。此刻，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白。

“今天把这里收拾好，明天晚上还是会变成同一个样子。这位夫人自从失去了孩子，就一直在酗酒。何必多此一举。”

阳台上传来一个冰冷的声音。女护士抬头望去，恶灵依旧守在卧室旁边的阳台上。

“对于看护师来说，救下病患的性命并非唯一的职责。”

她虽然嘴上这么说，但那双红色的眼睛却并未从恶灵身上移开。她仍旧提防着他，倘若他对克拉丽丝出手，她会第一时间阻止。察觉到了她的意图，恶灵嗤笑着，露出白森森的獠牙。

“随便你。”

恶灵说罢便转身离去。一团黑色的阴云包裹着他的身躯，他的身影也逐渐消融在那片雾霭中。

“你去哪？”

“这并不在看护师的管辖范围之内吧？更何况，我不是你的病患。”

恶灵丢下一句话，随后，从者的气息便消失了。

“南丁格尔，我们该回去了。天亮以后，会有信徒去教堂……在教堂开门之前，一切必须恢复原状。”

黎明时分，虔诚的信徒们如同往常一样井然有序地走进了教堂。金发的少女紧握着十字架，神圣的光辉庇佑着这片圣地。当祷告结束，她睁开眼睛，发现前来教堂祷告的人中间多出了几张新的面孔。

与此同时，在卡罗林娜广场，来来往往的车辆并未注意到，一团阴云笼罩在转盘中心的方形尖塔上。恶灵伫立在尖塔顶端，琥珀般的眼睛扫向了埃及博物馆方向。

太阳……

恶灵的嘴角扬起一个弧度，没人知道那带着犄角的面具下藏着怎样的表情。

小剧场：

咕哒子：这个恶灵……在最后是说了句日么？

恶灵：……………………

马修：前辈，你这么说让以太阳为代号的英灵多尴尬啊……

迦尔纳：……

高文：……

拉二：……

爱葛莎：教授你没事问迦尔纳难敌的腿白不白到底是什么意思？！

贝兹：我就问问这是不是真的，了解一下那时候的审美观而已……

迦尔纳：吾友的腿的确很白，我见过。

阿周那：我也见过。

爱葛莎：哈？！

贝兹：爱葛莎……你真的想多了……我之所以觉得迦尔纳肯定见过，是因为象城豪赌的时候难敌为了羞辱五子，对着德罗帕蒂拍大腿……

阿周那：这个死流氓活该被我二哥怖军打断大腿！

迦尔纳：你二哥作弊你还好意思说。

阿周那（亮出甘狄拔神弓）

迦尔纳（亮出弑神枪）

贝兹：你们俩淡定点！

爱葛莎：教授你自己惹得事情自己看着办……

贝兹：难敌的大腿害人啊……

———————————————————————————————

第二十六章 虚假的太阳

慕尼黑理工大学旁边的埃及博物馆，近日因为馆长的离奇死亡而暂时关闭。然而，时不时还是会有人听到博物馆里传来的声音。

没人敢去查看到底是为什么……在这个相信科学的地方，许多人开始怀疑，馆长的死亡和博物馆里最近传来的奇怪声音有关。

这个已经不再对外开放博物馆，夜间时常会灯火通明，没人知道其中缘由，也没人敢去考证……

然而，这些奇怪的现象并不能阻止某位外来者的到来。

伴随着结界内的震动，沉睡在大殿里的法老王睁开了惺忪的睡眼，

“是谁？竟然未经本王的邀请就闯入本王的神殿……”

倚靠在金色王座上的男子慵懒地撑起身，两位胡狼头的护卫匍匐于台阶前，汇报着神殿内的情况。领会了护卫的意思后，法老王懒散的睡眼里隐约闪过一丝笑意。

“哦？既然有客人来了，那我也应该好好招待一番。”

“此等待客之道，可不像一名君主的作为。虽然你并非我见过的最差劲的例子。”

神殿之外，一个高亢而傲慢的声音如同雷霆，嚣张地宣布着自己的力量。法老王漫不经心地站起身，还未踏出一步，便看见一团黑雾从殿堂之外蔓延而来。众神的殿堂，法老王的财富，竟被一个不速之客亵渎至此，简直不可饶恕……

法老王收敛了笑意，那双如同日轮一般的，金色的眼睛俯视着阶下，那位浑身沾满沙尘的无光之人，那个肤色白芷，黑色长发，头戴面具的恶灵。

微安娜曾经跟所有人提起过一个偷窃圣杯的恶灵的事情。如果自己没猜错，那个恶灵此刻就在眼前。

不……不对……

与其说他是个恶灵，法老王隐隐感觉到，面具背后那双如同虚空一般的眼睛里并非纯粹的恶，他和自己甚至有些相似。那份傲然，以及那古代帝王般的身姿，仿佛都在暗示着这个男人不为人知的过去。

“无光之人……你为何不请自来？”

法老王审视着这位恶灵，明亮的眼睛直视着面具背后的男人，可即便是太阳的化身，也竟有看不透黑暗的时候。

“你为何要冒充吾友……”

恶灵冷冷地吐出了几个字，那双太阳般的金瞳似乎令他格外气恼。

“什么？”

法老王格外困惑。这近乎仇视一般的敌意，究竟来自何处？眼前这个男子身上并没有任何令他熟悉的气息，绝非故人……那又是为何，会如此憎恨他身上的光辉？

“你根本不是太阳……”

恶灵低沉而沙哑的声音如同一只危险的野兽在攻击前发出的警告。

“哦？居然有人会质疑这点？”

法老王只觉有些好笑，他抬高了嗓音，高亢地说道：“何等的荒谬！我拉美西斯二世身为太阳神‘拉’的儿子及化身，我是这个世界的神王，天下唯一的不可忤逆之人。就如广阔的天空有鸟展翅翱翔那般，就如无垠的大海有鱼自在遨游那般，就如原野中有鲜花烂漫绽放那般，这是不可改变的真实。”

“神王？哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

恶灵捂着脸，肆无忌惮地狂笑着，不祥的阴云在他手中形成了一把兵器，法老王无法看清武器的形状，这竟和自己海市蜃楼的大殿有几分相似之处。

“我活着的时候便一直与神为敌，最享受的事情，就是把那些高居王位的家伙从他们的宝座上踹下来，然后把他们的东西据为己有。”

恶灵说着，一跃而起，挥动手中的兵器砸向了法老王与他那精致的王座……法老王两手抱臂，明亮的大殿内，屹立在石柱旁的阿努比斯像开始活动。

几只胡狼头的侍卫近乎同时举枪刺向了那位恶灵。恶灵露出白森森的獠牙，迎上了侍卫的枪尖，那带有熔岩般裂痕的皮肤与枪尖碰撞，伴随着刺耳的清音，所有长矛被尽数折断……恶灵抓住一只侍卫的头颅，掷向了王座旁的法老。匍匐在王座旁的狮身兽一跃而起，用前爪抛开了胡狼守卫，紧接着便扑向了恶灵。恶灵还未等狮身兽近身，便瞄准狮身兽的腹部……下一秒，碎石与沙尘便散落了一地。

“还打算用宠物来对付我吗？你这个冒牌的太阳……”

“王可不是你能直接挑战的！”

破碎的砂石再度融合，法老王的战士在神王的怒吼中复苏。望着荒漠上一望无际的不死军团，恶灵振臂一呼，黑色的雾霭在大殿中四散开来……伴随着咏唱的声音，黑雾中现出成百上千个人形……

“我也曾是大地之主……既然你打算以国王的身份交战，那么……如你所愿。”

恶灵呼唤出的亡者迎上了法老王的军队，一时间两只不死军团陷入了混战。拉美西斯二世咏唱着古老的咒语，炫目的日光投映在了结界中的殿堂，仿佛得到了太阳的庇佑，缭绕在法老王身上的光辉更加耀眼。他的节杖指向了无光的恶灵，紧接着，灼热的天火倾泻而下，将恶灵包围……

“你以为，与黑暗为伍的我会害怕阳光？”

恶灵张开双臂，任由那一束强光落在他布满裂痕的皮肤上。

“我从不畏惧太阳的光芒。那光芒……曾经触手可及。直到某一天，有一位神子从我生命中夺走了那道光芒。”

恶灵叛逆的声音变得悲愤而凄凉，黑色的雾霭四散开来，天火的光芒最终被那无尽的黑雾吞没……

“那道光芒……并不存在于你身上。”

黑雾所经之处，无名的业火肆意蔓延，宏伟的神殿陷入了一片火海……被惊扰的圣甲虫群朝着高处爬去，无数虫类的残骸在浓烟中纷纷落下……

\---------------------------与此同时，在伯格塞尔教堂------------------

“我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，

愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。

求你今天赏给我们日用的食粮，求你宽恕我们的罪过，

如同我们宽恕别人一样。不要让我们陷于诱惑，

但救我们免于凶恶。阿门。”

神圣的祷告结束后，信徒们有的走向了告解室，有的找到牧师打算捐献给教堂建设，也有的坐在原地，双手合十，双眼紧闭，默默地对着天父低语。与整个教堂的氛围格格不入的唯有三人。

“御主和从者……？”

肩负神职的金发少女打量着这三位不速之客，难以掩饰心中的不安。少女身边银发的女子低声在她耳边说道：“克拉丽丝，我见过这些人。他们应该是前来寻求帮助的。”

“将这些迷茫的人指引来这……也是主的意愿吗？然而现在的我，又能为他们做什么呢？”

克拉丽丝回想着之前发生在马林广场的一切，不禁沮丧地垂下了头。

“别这样想，克拉丽丝。既然昨天你已经决定不再逃避……那么他们的到来只是主给你的第一个考验。”银发女子拍了拍她的肩膀，随后迎上了那三人的目光。

“主会原谅我的软弱吗？”克拉丽丝将手中的十字架握得紧紧的，纤细的手臂瑟瑟发抖。

“如果要无愧于主，首先要无愧于心。主会给你力量，但你首先需要勇气。将一切都告诉他们把。或许，他们是主为你带来的助力。”

话音刚落，三位到访者便在银发女子的默许下来到了克拉丽丝面前。

“贝兹教授，爱葛莎小姐……以及……沙尔曼先生？你们是怎么找到这里来的？”

为首的光头教授向神职人员和银发女子行了个礼，随后小声说道：“想不到还能再见到恩人。能否借一步说话？”

克拉丽丝明白了对方的来意，将三人带到了招待室。待众人坐下，确定四下无人，贝兹才说明来意。

“我们是听说在这里可能会有关于这次圣杯战争的信息才前来拜访。若是造成任何不便，万分抱歉。”

克拉丽丝看了一眼贝兹教授，一看便知他并非魔术师……虽然他并不是唯一一个不会魔术就被卷入这场战争的人。

“知道太多有时候并不是好事。圣杯战争牵涉到很多势力，知道太多不该知道的东西……会召来杀身之祸。”

贝兹的神色非常凝重，他清了清嗓子，毫不退让地说道：“我的学生对圣杯战争一无所知，也没去刨根问底，可他还是死于非命。”

“你的学生是御主，在圣杯战争中杀死其他御主，无论多么不择手段，都不算作弊。”克拉丽丝抿着嘴唇，她说出口的话连她自己都感觉十分糟糕。

“如果他们知道自己在做什么……至少不会糊里糊涂就被杀死。”

贝兹的声音变得有些颤抖，“如果真的是那些不为人知的势力操纵着一切，他们玩弄人命的行为和恐怖（和谐）分子有什么区别？如果参赛者连游戏规则都不知道，为什么他们还不得不参加这种稍不留神就会失去性命的饥饿游戏？！难道之前的几届圣杯战争，都是他们搞出来玩的吗？！”

“确实……以往的圣杯战争中，被选为御主的人都是魔法师，拥有成为御主资格的人也必须具备魔术回路。”

克拉丽丝攥着十字架，银色的链子在她冰冷的手指上缠了一圈又一圈。

“可这一次的圣杯战争，并没有任何预兆，也没有任何计划，近乎是凭空出现，莫名其妙被发起的。”

“多少人因此丢了性命，这种推卸责任的说辞能让亡者的灵魂得到安息吗？”

“可他们都是御主。”

克拉丽丝低声说道：“只要一切还是按照圣杯战争的规则进行，我们无法直接干涉。我们的责任，是确保一切按照规则……”

“可是，这场战争从一开始就没有遵守任何规则。”

教授一针见血地说道：“对于圣杯战争一无所知的平民被莫名其妙拖进一个他们根本无法应付的饥饿游戏，去抢夺一个他们根本不想要得到的杯子。这从一开始就是一个错误。可你们眼看如此荒谬的事情，却默许这个荒谬的存在按照常理进行下去。”

“教授，现在事态已经到了克拉丽丝无法去干涉的地步。”

银发的女护士一直没有反驳，但当她看到克拉丽丝眼角的泪光，还是打断了教授的话。

“那个叫微安娜的人已经用同样的手段得到太多从者。得到从者后，她甚至还要杀死那些从者的御主来夺取令咒。光是对付她本尊就已经非常困难。况且……不知为何，克拉丽丝自己也变成了参战者，这让她的立场更加复杂。”

“虽然我无法确定……但直觉告诉我，微安娜和这场圣杯战争非正常启动的原因有关。她很可能知道些什么。”

爱葛莎思忖着之前的战况，甚至有几分确信。“得知自己参加圣杯战争后，我们的第一反应都是不知所措，而她看上去一开始就很清楚这个游戏的所有规则，甚至像是有计划地在行动。”

“其实一开始我也感觉这位御主很特殊。”

克拉丽丝低声说道：“可我无法说清楚，到底哪里不对。自己是否应该干涉……等我自己也变成她想要夺取令咒的对象之一，我才发现自己在她面前已经变得多么无力。”

“那个人要的并不是一场战争，只不过她是觉得战争比杀人犯听上去更加冠冕堂皇。这不论对于参战的英灵，还是那些被她谋杀的人，都是一种侮辱。”

贝兹望了一眼那位银发的女护士，“你亲眼看到她的从者对马卡斯动手，想必你也知道……那个人是会杀平民的。”

“主是不会原谅她的……”

“可是主还不会降到世上来。”

贝兹望着教堂内的壁画，意味深长地说道：“当主不得不降临于世的时候，只能说明一件事——这个世界已经糟糕透了。你打算让你的主看到怎样一个世界？”

“我……”

“你相信主，难道只是为了让主来拯救你一个人吗？”

小剧场：

拉二：我有句MMP一定要讲！就因为我是太阳属性英灵，被某人误打误撞当成了别人……然后发现我不是他对象，他就来打我？！

恶灵：我还有句MMP呢！感受到太阳属性的我以为我找对人了，结果发现是这个长得很像隔壁金闪闪的家伙……

金闪闪：你不怼我不爽是吗杂修？

恶灵：我就怼你，不服憋着！

关于守序善良和中立善良的一些想法：

这位克拉丽丝不知道大家是如何看待的，其实在下并没有要黑这个角色或者让大家讨厌她的想法，这只是一个典型的守序正义的极端，对于规矩和教条坚信不疑，以至于稍有不慎就会助长守序邪恶势力。这种守序正义发展到现在也逐渐变成了所谓的“道德绑架”和“正值正确”。遵守所谓的规矩虽然是没错的，但私以为，刺客信条里的一句话对于守序善良的漏洞进行了很好的诠释。“当世人的心灵盲从所谓的真理时,记住——万物皆虚。 当世人的行为被道德或法律约束时,记住——万事皆允。”

守序善良阵营容易不讨喜大概也和他们对于教条的盲从有很大关系。但是，这类人虽然固执，头脑呆板，却也有因为这一根筋的性格而成为圣人的。比如说贞德就是守序善的典范，在FGO里面的作用……几乎是英灵们的领导了吧。

关于守序善和刺客信条里面万事皆虚的做法，私以为没有好坏，需要均衡。守序善过头了就会变成原教主义，而万事皆允，就会变成隔壁老美那样……民主是个好东西。

PS：大家其实已经可以猜出来这个恶灵是谁了吧？

——————————————————————————————————

第二十七章 无光的反王

娑婆世界的诸多灾难，或是天灾，或是人祸。无论是吞没大地的洪荒，从天而降的火雨，漫无休止的寒冬，亦或是横尸遍野的战争……

没人能说得清这一切是从何时开始。因业而生恨，因恨而造业，念念相续，无始无终。

在时间的流逝被记载为历史前，曾经有一位阿修罗肆无忌惮地掠夺着大地上的财富。他近乎拥有了一切，连众多天神也无可奈何。

可是……这位阿修罗的世界里从来没有光明。即便占据大地，高悬于天宇的太阳永远是他无法企及的光。阿修罗，似天而非天，乃是与天人相对的存在……

渴望独占太阳的光辉，他带着修罗族大举进攻天界，却以失败告终。

为了羞辱这位不自量力的修罗王，他被锁在黑暗的牢狱中，看管他的，正是一位浑身散发着光明的神子。

“放我走，我愿以世间任何财富来回报。”

神子从来没有回应他的要求。不论他愿意提供多少财富。直到有一天……阿修罗提出了一个他从未听过的条件。

“既然你不在乎任何身外之物……那么，永恒的友谊如何？如果你放我离开这里，以阿修罗王之名起誓，我愿以永恒的友谊作为回报。”

“我的生命中本无光芒……越是置身于黑暗中的人，越是渴望拥有光。正因为那道光芒的存在，让我相信，我能够与世上任何人为敌。让我相信……我确实能够战胜那些置身于光明之中的人。

明亮的光辉大复合神殿弥漫着不祥的黑雾，恶灵身上散发出的雾霭仿佛是一只巨兽，一口一口啃噬着庄严而辉煌的殿堂，上窜的火苗如同毒蛇的蛇信，探索着每一个还未被波及的角落。

原本被光芒所笼罩的固有结界内渐渐变得漆黑，暗无天日，如同《出埃及记》中降临于埃及的黑暗之灾。

眼看着神殿被暗黑吞没，拉美西斯二世似乎回想起了某些往事，那从容不迫的神情变得格外僵硬。

“你并非太阳，你也曾经置身于无尽的永夜，并为此感到恐惧。”

恶灵嘶哑的声音里充满了嘲讽的意味，他放肆地笑着，深邃的眼睛直视那双金瞳，仿佛能够看穿他那双日轮般的眼睛背后，对于黑暗的恐惧。

“不论曾经是多么辉煌，不论曾经是多么光鲜亮丽，曾经以为自己是真神的你……因这份傲慢而为你的人民带来了灾难，你自诩太阳神的化身，却没能从另一位神明手里保护好你的子民。” 恶灵审视着拉美西斯二世的神情，黑色的雾霭已经蔓延至铺着红地毯的台阶……

拉美西斯二世恨透了那双漆黑的眼睛……他居然在窥视自己的内心！

“让我来猜猜……那位神明还从你这里夺走了什么？”

“住口！！！”

法老王大喝一声，精致的面庞因为震怒而变得格外狰狞。他的怒火化作一道白光，掠过黑暗的原野，雪亮的光束直击在恶灵的面具上……那带有犄角的面具裂开一道细缝，然而面具背后的面孔却毫发无损……

“法老王啊……你的神性的确很高，而我是应业而生的怪物，在无量阿僧祁劫以来便与神为敌。”

神殿内镀金的装潢被冥火烤得面目全非，摇摇欲坠的支柱不知何时会崩塌，这一切只是时间问题……黑暗的雾霭布满天空，金色的塔尖也失去了原有的光辉……

这时的拉美西斯二世，仿佛又一次回到了出埃及记时，那个眼睁睁地看着埃及人民承受十灾却无能为力的王。

就这样眼睁睁地看着辉煌的建筑被阴云覆盖，眼睁睁地看着在他统治之下的人民死去，甚至……在他曾经最珍视的友人带着自己的族群离开这个国家时，他也无法阻止。

“你究竟是神王……还是……与神为敌的人王？”

阴暗的荒漠中，飞沙与烈焰形成一个龙卷，炽热的气浪四散开来，紧接着，好几只浑身被火焰包围的狮身兽从风暴中扑向了恶灵。在狮身兽的猛攻下，身上布满裂痕的恶灵竟不为所动，他似乎失去了耐心，徒手将狮身兽甩向了火海中。

恶灵正在缓缓逼近，然而，当看见恶灵那早已面目全非的身躯和堕落的模样，拉美西斯二世竟一反常态地大笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈……无光之人，你也不过是一个被圣杯所侵蚀的魔鬼。你和我一样，失去了珍视的友人，可即便如此，堕落如你这般的可怜虫，居然会令我嫉妒。”

他曾经最珍视的友人和自己信奉着不同的神明，从一开始他们就注定无法走上同一条道路。那个男孩是希伯来人的先知，自然能够预知未来，也能够预见到未来法老王会对他和他的人民做什么……

明知道这一切，那个男孩还是在战争中救了他一命。

而自己，明知道那个男孩是希伯来人，还是未能在自己能够杀他的时候将他置于死地。直到一切变得连他也无法控制。

也好……倘若能够就这样消失的话……

那个人应该会在英灵座吧？

“微安娜小姐……留在这个博物馆里当你的展览品，果然还是不适合我。”

拉美西斯二世说罢，举起节杖，一时间，结界内所有的金字塔近乎同时放出了流金般的光芒……

“Ramesseum Tentyris！”

所有光束都指向了恶灵，耀眼的光辉冲破了层层黑雾，结界内传来阵阵轰鸣，仿佛是虚空碎尽，大地裂变，在巨大的冲击下，容纳着所有古建筑的结界彻底崩溃……

\--------------------关于摩西和拉二在型月的关系我小剧场解释--------------------

森得灵门位于慕尼黑老城与郊区的边界，亦是人来人往的街区。然而就在这喧嚣的街道南部，一座寂静的陵园近乎无人问津。人迹罕至的墓地里，几具年轻人的尸体被弃置在外，等大雪来临，这几具尸体想必也会被埋葬……

“真是的……还以为会有王哈桑呢，没有王哈桑，这些哈桑的御主不过是一帮乌合之众罢了。”

身着白衣的少女纯洁得如同悬挂在树上的雾凇，不论是那美丽的面容，还是那轻柔的声音，都无可挑剔。除了那双和冰雪一样淡漠的眼睛。

“呐，金闪闪，我们去吃午餐吧~美狄亚和圆桌骑士一定还在慕尼黑王宫等我们。”

少女挽着一位金发红瞳的美男子，美艳的笑颜如同天使一般。

“哼，为了喂狗，如此大费周章，本王可不会帮忙处理这些杂修的尸体。”金闪闪扫了一眼倒在血泊中的年轻的御主们，不屑地说道。

“要是被人发现了，我还怎么扮演救世主呢？要对抗那个吞噬了圣杯的恶灵，我们需要狗哥的力量。总不能什么事情都让你亲自出手吧？”

少女握住金闪闪的手，轻柔地说道：“我的王，我只希望你会陪着我走到最后。”

“放心吧，微安娜。光是在旁边看着你一步一步布下的这个局，都令本王感到愉悦。”

小剧场：

金闪闪：我有句MMP……女票我就算了还非要我跟她一起刷狗粮喂狗！

阿尔托利亚：我还以为你已经麻木了。

库丘林：你以为我想吃狗粮啊？！好好的枪兵被变成狂犬了。。。还天天被那个金闪闪的家伙喊狗。。。有本事来正面刚啊！

咒腕的哈桑，静谧的哈桑，百貌的哈桑：我们还想说MMP呢！我们好歹也是英灵，居然变成了狗粮！

咕哒子：其实……我以前抽到咒腕也会毫不犹豫地喂给马修。

马修：前辈，今后还是喂我吃点正常的东西吧。

咕哒子：马修，这是刚出炉的芙芙……

马修：医生，前辈最近又不太正常……

关于摩西和拉二……

型月设定是一对好基友。估计还是受了《埃及王子》那部动画的影响，很早以前的动画了，摩西和拉二一起长大，拉二对摩西很好，可是观念不同信仰不同最后谈崩了。

为什么说摩西和拉二会认识呢……许多说法是，出埃及记那个法老最有可能是拉二。而且那个法老王叫拉美西斯是肯定的。型月让这两个人联系在一起，想必也是想暗示这点。

说起来拉二要是真的像出埃及记那样被虐菜，心里肯定有阴影的，而这位恶灵……大家想必已经看出某些属性了，他是个可以窥视内心，然后自带精神攻击的家伙，而且对神性很高。混沌恶属性稳稳的。拉二在第六章里非常豪迈，性格逗逼，但这种表面上看着很豪迈的人……一旦被戳了痛处会变得不太一样。也不知道写他和摩西的感情是否合适，很想知道型月打算如何描写他和摩西的关系。毕竟出埃及记里西伯来人和埃及人都死伤惨重，这两个真的能好好做朋友吗……

关于这位恶灵……

这一章开头的故事大家不要太当真，是一个隐喻，没有真实考据。如果大家猜到了恶灵是谁应该就知道我为啥这么写了。

第二十八章 第三方势力

伯格赛尔教堂内的小房间，原本是迷途的羔羊寻求牧师指引的地方，而今，与女牧师对峙的男人眼里却没有一丝迷茫。

“结盟？！你打算怎么做？没有任何魔法天赋的你，凭借一介凡人之躯，带着一个耗尽魔力的魔术师，与那位世所罕见的天才御主为敌……你有几分胜算？”

牧师静默地打量着这位四肢发达，头脑灵光的教授——除了一个魔法回路，他已经具备所有战斗的素质。

“不论胜算几分，我都还是会与她为敌。尽管和你不一样，我并非为了世界而去战斗。自己的学生被残杀，已经知道凶手，警察又不能管他，我的另一位学生威尔，我的弟弟马卡斯，都差点因为这件事丢掉性命。如果不去战斗的话，难道我要向害死自己学生的杀人凶手求饶？”

贝兹坦诚而直白地说道。

“因为这种自私的理由……你要我们和你结盟？”

女牧师诧异地看着贝兹，“你寻找盟友，只是为了给自己的学生报仇吗？”

“是的，对于我来说阻止微安娜的原因只有这么简单。这的确自私，却远远比从我口中说出什么拯救世界这类的话要真实得多。因为这个私人原因，我绝不会背叛自己的盟友，也绝不会在战斗中反水，不论微安娜如何威逼利诱。”

“那你为什么找我们？”

女牧师谴责的语气稍稍有些收敛。

“老实说，在你们之前，曾经有这么一个人向我提出结盟。她说大家在一起生存的概率会高一些。可是，在我看来抱成一团坐以待毙和一个人坐以待毙没有任何本质上的区别，要真有什么差别，大概是死的时候是否孤单。”

贝兹说着，扫了一眼坐在旁边的爱葛莎，“我不需要陪我等死的盟友，但如果有人愿意和我一起战斗，哪怕只是有这样的可能性，我都不会背弃他。爱葛莎小姐仅仅带着Archer一人，就有勇气面对微安娜和她的从者们，而不是选择躲起来，所以我才会带着Lancer去巴伐利亚国家歌剧院。而您，克拉丽丝小姐，我之所以相信你是可以并肩作战的盟友，是因为方才你说你也是她夺取令咒的对象之一……而你现在还活着。至少，这可以证明你没有放弃抵抗。”

“在巴伐利亚国家歌剧院那晚，我的魔力已经枯竭，如你所见，我至今还不敢让Archer实体化，可教授并没把我当成弃子。任凭我和Archer自生自灭比保护我要容易得多。可那天他宁可用掉自己的令咒也没有这么做。”

听到爱葛莎的话，克拉丽丝更加无法理解贝兹的想法，他的确是因为私怨与微安娜为敌，可是……他居然做出了连自己也无法做到的事情。巴伐利亚国家歌剧院发生的事情她一清二楚，可是那天她还是选择在忏悔室里为自己的视而不见忏悔，告诉自己这是圣杯战争，御主的死亡是难以避免的事情……

“下一步……你打算怎么做？如果我们和你结盟，你会正面和微安娜开战吗？”

克拉丽丝踌躇了许久，终于开口说道。

“不，我要和圆桌骑士谈谈。闯入慕尼黑王宫仅凭Lancer不够，需要借助这位英灵的力量。提灯女神南丁格尔。”

“你怎么知道……”

南丁格尔瞪大了眼睛，自己之前应该没有告诉他真名才对。

“从你的军服和军徽的设计来看，你应该生活在十九世纪，那时正值克里米亚战争。在那个时代能够成为英灵的医者，并且还是女性，恐怕除了提灯女神外，不会有第二个了。”

“你没有因为我是狂战士而感到奇怪？”南丁格尔严肃的表情略微缓和了许多。

“很奇怪吗？Lancer原本是神射手，居然变成了枪兵。那么提灯女神以狂战士现形也不足为怪了。更何况，敢在克里米亚战争中奔赴前线，并且向现有医疗制度提出改革的女性，如果没有足够坚强的内心和强硬的手腕，她又如何能够改变一个时代？”

“所以你现在需要我用强硬的手腕……去改变圆桌骑士？”

“不需要打趴他们，只要给我创造和兰斯洛特直接对话的机会便好。”

贝兹捏了捏拳头，近乎确信地说道：“微安娜出于某种原因掌握了圆桌骑士团，却又将圆桌骑士分散在了不同的地方，兰斯洛特在慕尼黑王宫，高文出现过一次，却没有看到崔斯坦或者贝狄威尔和他同时现身……她将圆桌骑士分开，可见她对圆桌骑士并不完全信任，不敢让他们随时聚在一起。”

“你打算从内部瓦解他们？”

克拉丽丝近乎拍案而起，“这太疯狂了……那些男人都已经爱上了她，兰斯洛特更是出了名的……”

“冲冠一怒为红颜的典范？”

贝兹回想起上次见到兰斯洛特的场面，随后摇了摇头，“成为英灵之后，他对生前的行为充满了懊悔，如果这样的兰斯洛特还要再一次为了一个女人而背弃他的王，那他将不再是长湖骑士，而是一个不堪一击的空壳。”

和那是他见到齐格飞的样子不一样，兰斯洛特依旧想过保护威尔，依旧在意骑士的忠义。圆桌骑士还没有彻底被洗脑。必须赶在他们变成齐格飞那样之前采取行动。

“为了做到这点，我们需要确保微安娜不在慕尼黑王宫的据点。”

爱葛莎将目光投向克拉丽丝，“你们是否一直监视着微安娜的动向？”

“没错……她在马林广场的每次暴行，我都看得一清二楚。可是，前往慕尼黑王宫时，我和南丁格尔都会参与行动，这样就无法监视她。”

“或许……有个人可以解决。”

南丁格尔迟疑了片刻，还是决定将那件事告知教授。

“微安娜曾试图从克拉丽丝手里夺取令咒，这也是为什么我那时突然从教授家里消失。可开战以后，我们并不能战胜微安娜和那个金闪闪的家伙……直到有个奇怪的恶灵闯进了教堂。”

“恶灵？”

贝兹从未听说过这样的称呼。

“没错，他不是英灵，而是恶灵。他的出现让金闪闪感到非常棘手，不过，出乎意料的是，金闪闪他们撤走以后，恶灵并没有对我和克拉丽丝下杀手。”

南丁格尔解释了一下昨天夜里发生的怪事，包括恶灵让她去给一位老妇人治病的事情，以及恶灵说出的一些奇奇怪怪的话。贝兹感觉一头雾水，而坐在旁边的Lancer脸上却有些微妙的神情。

“这个恶灵……有什么特征吗？”

一直沉默不言的Lancer忽然开口问道。

“他戴着面具，我看不到他的长相。只看见他身上有很多红色的裂痕，微安娜说他吞噬了圣杯……”

“他在哪？”Lancer的反应和平日里不太一样。他那平静的语气像是在压抑着什么。他内心的困惑和贝兹对于未知因素的迷茫不同，他似乎有所期待。

“Lancer，你的神性很高，要小心那个家伙。”

南丁格尔提醒道：“金闪闪之前的神性攻击对他没有任何效果，他自身也不带神性……”

“怎么了，Lancer，你见过这个恶灵？”贝兹隐隐感觉那位恶灵很可能是Lancer的熟人，就像他认识金闪闪那样。说不定……可以从Lancer这里找到什么线索。

“不……或许是我多心了。抱歉，你们继续吧。”

Lancer摇了摇头，又回到了沉默寡言的状态。

“我并不打算借助恶灵的力量。那个恶灵迟早会是敌人。只是，这个恶灵是一个不确定因素，一个连微安娜都感觉非常棘手的家伙。类似于第三方势力的存在。他的存在，的确能让微安娜无法抽身。”

“一旦监视到微安娜和那位恶灵开战……我会通知你们，那时，我们在奥林广场地铁站集合。”

当克拉丽丝说出这句话，她已经默认贝兹和爱葛莎是自己的盟友。

“如果微安娜再来这里……你们也要通知我。”

看着贝兹一脸认真严肃的表情，克拉丽丝不禁笑了出来。

“放心……我能苟活到现在，也不是那么容易死的。获取情报的能力虽然不足以让我战胜那个人……但至少不会坐以待毙。”

伯格赛尔教堂外，三位原本不属于这里的访客告别了虔诚的信徒。望着阴云密布的天空，头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉戴上了防风帽，与银发的雅利安男子和来自柏林的舞者走向了空旷的街道。

“教授，克拉丽丝小姐继续留在那里安全吗？”

“在这件事结束前，没有哪里是安全的。”

贝兹回首望了一眼伯格赛尔教堂红白相间的立面，相比市中心的慕尼黑圣弥额尔教堂或是圣母教堂，这座小巧而精致的教堂更像是给少数人的避风港，谦卑地坐落在马林广场之外，与连栋房屋并排在一起。

“她并非唯一一个原本想要偏安一隅的御主。敢于站出来表面立场都需要勇气。”

“教授，我想去巴伐利亚国家剧院看看……”

眼看圣母教堂的双塔出现在天际线上，爱葛莎似乎踌躇了片刻，却依旧如此说道。

“走吧。”贝兹不假思索地寻着近路朝马林广场走去。

“就这样大摇大摆地去……？”爱葛莎有些意外，想必贝兹是知道的，马林广场是事故多发地点，一旦正面遭遇微安娜和那个金闪闪的Archer，恐怕没法像上次那样收尾了。

“爱葛莎小姐出生在柏林，又是舞蹈家……对于舞台艺术和戏剧表演的魅力没有任何抗拒能力吧？”

贝兹以略带调侃的语调说道。

“可是……那里并不是个安全的地方。”

“宁芬堡宫，慕尼黑王宫，马林广场……不知道还有其他什么地方。微安娜的据点几乎分布在慕尼黑的各个角落，其他地方大概也安全不到哪去。”

贝兹打量着平日里熟悉的街道，和那些他近乎能记下顺序的店铺和门面里的店主，他并不希望自己哪天以另一种眼光来看这些人和事物。

身为一个保守而死板的巴伐利亚人，他可不喜欢自己的城市被改变，尤其是往乌烟瘴气的方向改变。

“这里是慕尼黑，我出生的城市。既然决定留在这里，而不是和威尔一起去巴黎，那就要准备好正式与微安娜开战，除此之外，还要继续在这里正常生活。如果在自己的老家都要畏首畏尾地过日子，也未免太狼狈了。”

两人说着说着便走到了巴伐利亚国家剧院前，新的海报已经张贴在外，海报上是一位衣着华贵，面容娇美的东方女性，背景以华贵的宫殿为布局，贝兹甚至没有看标题，就下意识地念出：“Turandot。意大利剧作家普契尼的代表作之一。剧作家幻想着一个发生在东方的爱情故事，关于一位名为图兰朵的元朝公主，和流亡在中国的鞑靼王子……一切由公主对于男人的仇恨开始，却以公主和王子皆大欢喜的结局结束。”

爱葛莎打量着海报上这位图兰朵公主的样貌，她洁白的皮肤如同冬日的冰雪，晶莹剔透的眼睛里隐隐闪烁着杀气，棱角分明的面孔，炽热的红唇，如同荆棘中的玫瑰般美丽而危险，却又引人靠近。这仿佛正是她心中对于图兰朵这个角色的构想。

“这位作家对于东方的爱情的诠释，不得不说，还是带有太多主观色彩和猜想，但这样的创作反而让人们更加向往东方的故事。与其说是看到了东方的世界，倒不如说，是普契尼眼中的东方。但哪怕只是站在他的视角去看一看，也会感觉到一股难以形容的魅力。”

“教授居然也看普契尼的作品？”

爱葛莎诧异地看着这位头脑灵光的教授，不得不说，他的外表给人的第一印象是……性格冷漠，极度理性。就像她认识的任何一位……巴伐利亚人。

“儿时母亲带我看过普契尼的《蝴蝶夫人》。我喜欢的第一个女性角色大概就是里面的巧巧桑……不，与其说是喜欢，不如说是对于她的遭遇感到痛惜。”

蝴蝶夫人……

在柏林，爱葛莎也曾看过这部戏剧。那时，她也是和家人一起。然而，那也是最后一次。

“蝴蝶夫人……正如其名一般，美丽而悲伤。为了一场幻想般的爱情放弃了生命。图兰朵的故事中，为了让王子追求到图兰朵公主，真正爱着那位王子的柳儿又何尝不是为他而死。在普契尼眼中，东方的女性便是如此为爱而生吗？”

“或许爱情本身就毫无理智可言。否则那位王子最初为何会冒着生命危险去追求图兰朵？”

“然而整个故事中收获最大的也是这个王子了吧？他的冒险得到了回报，而最爱他的女人却不求任何回报地用生命来保护他。尽管王子对于图兰朵公主的追求看上去就像一时头脑发热的行为。他们称之为一见钟情。”

爱葛莎思忖着，将目光投向了海报方向，一个没有人的位置。

“Archer，你还没有回答我，在般遮罗国的选婿大典上，你是因为对德罗帕蒂一见钟情，还是其他原因才不惜在诸王面前暴露身份也要赢得这场比武。”

“我……”

Archer的声音变得有些迟疑。

“那肯定是其他原因了。如果是因为一见钟情，你一定会毫不犹豫地回答，而不是像现在这样。”

爱葛莎露出了少许遗憾的表情。果然，图兰朵这样浪漫的故事只能存在于戏剧之中，现实往往要比罗曼蒂克的幻想要复杂很多。

“事实上，我也并非是因为投机取巧才对德罗帕蒂……她的确是我在婆罗多见过的最美的女人，坚强，勇敢，充满智慧……”

可是，Archer此刻的话语中，却隐含着深深的负罪感。究竟是从何时开始，这份负罪感变得比爱的分量还要沉重？

“一直以来，你近乎不会根据自己的所欲所求而做任何决定。一定很辛苦吧，你生前做出的决定，究竟有多少是在义务之外的？”

正因是天授的英雄，所以被身边的人以期待的目光瞻仰，英雄不能失去光辉，而这也让这层耀眼的光辉逐渐变成伪装，成为枷锁。以至于他内心深处的欲望被扭曲为另一个自己。没人说得清这位在摩诃婆罗多中被称颂的主人公是否真的拥有一个美好的结局。临命终时，他无法开弓，被林间的猎人欺凌，那个在俱卢之野上大放异彩的英雄也迎来了英雄迟暮。相比之下……在全盛时期轰轰烈烈退场的，那位不幸的人……

“迦尔纳。从看到他的第一眼，我就认定他是我的宿敌。”

这一次，Archer的回答没有任何迟疑。也就在近乎同一时间，站在剧院外警惕着其他从者的Lancer回过头，如同枪尖般锐利的眼睛扫了一眼声音的源头。

虽然已经铁定是盟友关系……但贝兹总能从这对兄弟之间感到微妙的火药味。

就在贝兹思忖着如何缓和这对兄弟的关系，克拉丽丝忽然打来了电话。

“教授……卡罗琳娜广场方向有强烈从者反应，微安娜似乎也朝那边进发了。我们在慕尼黑王宫花园前见。”

“真是比想象得还要快。”

此刻，Lancer眼中除了充沛的战意之外，还隐含着某种担忧。

贝兹以为那只是因为Lancer预料到了之后将会是一场苦战，并没有多想。

小剧场：

咕哒子：哎？我在北美神话大战认识的三个五星队友凑齐了耶！

马修：而且库丘林这次也被狂化了呢……

梅芙：把我的库酱还给我！！！！

贝兹：我说……Archer你好歹给爱葛莎小姐编个王子追求公主的故事啊!比如你对黑公主一见钟情什么的……本来爱葛莎小姐就没有少女心,你这么一讲她更不相信浪漫主义的玩意了。

阿周那：………………

贝兹：一个东方的王子与公主的爱情故事被你这么一说，都变成政治目的了。失去浪漫主义，完全生活在现实主义中生活将是多么空虚……（以下省略哲学5000字）

阿周那：………………

迦尔纳：教授，请别这么说，我这愚蠢的弟弟比较诚实。其实婆罗多时代，娶老婆有时候是用抢的……吾友的正妻就是抢来的。

贝兹：我记得书中你也参加了抢亲吧？

迦尔纳：是的……吾友就算要做蠢事我也不能不管。

贝兹：我忽然觉得……西方的罗曼史还是挺不错的……

咕哒子：是谁说小太阳和阿周那适合乙女向来着！！！这两个人根本一点都不浪漫嘛！

爱葛莎：适合乙女向吗？Archer明明妻妾成群……攻略他岂不是等于做他的小老婆？

阿周那：……………………

迦尔纳（冷漠）：你从吾友身边抢走妙贤的时候可不是这种表情。原来你也会害臊吗？

阿周那（瞪）：吵死了，迦尔纳！

贝兹（写小抄）：来来来，Lancer继续说……请问Archer还有哪些不为人知的黑历史？

阿周那（精分）：窥探我的内心很危险……

爱葛莎：Archer，教授是盟友（微笑）

咕哒子：这对兄弟拌嘴果然是日常呢……

PS：关于一直出现在对话里的黑公主……

为什么要拿图兰朵和黑公主做对比呢？一个以西方罗曼式公主王子爱情为范本的东方爱情故事，和真正发生在摩诃婆罗多中的公主和王子的爱情，竟是如此天差地别，不由得让人感叹。

摩诃婆罗多电视剧的时候感觉阿周那对黑公主的确有爱，但一直因为五子的原因忍耐了很多事情，比如公主被拿来瓜分，拿来赌博，甚至拿来当做一个开战的借口。最后他是爱黑公主，还是更多的是负罪感也说不清。倒是感觉他和妙贤相处得更轻松一些，没有什么负罪感在里面。这个印度王子与公主的故事并不算浪漫，而电视剧中以一个浪漫的邂逅为开端，虽然希望将这两个人的感情当成爱情来表达，却在之后的反差中让人感觉到一种失落感。

还是继续为德罗帕蒂默哀三秒……这群把她瓜分的男人在她最需要保护的时候并没有保护她。

关于象城豪赌很多人说那也是小太阳一生的黑点。

我想说的是……

如果一个女人自己的老公都不在她需要保护的时候保护她，小太阳作为一个外人……要是真的动手去保护反而会让人觉得这是隔壁老伽吧？

而且他在象城豪赌上说黑公主跟着这几个怂包不如改嫁给别人得了，在下觉得……一针见血。

关于迦尔纳在象城豪赌上的行为，还有人说小太阳是阻止了的，就那个叫奇耳的人，也试图阻止难敌去欺凌黑公主。说奇耳是俱卢百子，但名字和小太阳很像，也是个神射手。如果这样，那有可能是传唱的时候把名字搞错了。

总之，感觉小太阳在象城豪赌那件事上根本不需要洗啊。还是那句话，把老婆卖到妓院的男人有什么资格指责嫖客？明知道把黑公主赌出去就是这个结果，坚战还赌她……什么为了正法不能拒绝挑战，这都是后人为了洗白给加了个冠冕堂皇的理由，连黑天自己都觉得这是错的呢。

这个以浪漫邂逅为开局的，关于王子和公主的爱情故事，从黑公主正式嫁给五子的那一刻就已经结束了。图兰朵中的公主被王子的爱拯救，而这位黑公主却是期待着一份不悔的爱情，却在以为如愿以偿，找到白马王子的时候幻灭，从此套上了永远的枷锁。戏剧与现实，或许正是因为现实的残酷，大家才愿意去欣赏戏剧里哪怕是不切实际的美好。大家在戏剧和小说中，更愿意看到图兰朵这样的故事，还是阿囧和黑公主这样的故事呢？

贝兹：嗯……东方的公主和王子画风和西方实在不同啊。不得不说普契尼对于图兰朵的创作还是以西方罗曼为范本的。

迦尔纳：为什么你们对于这个……所谓的浪漫的爱情这么执着？有什么意义吗？

贝兹：哎……英雄，愿你有一份不悔的爱情。

第二十九章 你需要治疗

慕尼黑王宫花园前，人群渐稀，贝兹隐约感觉到自己再一次进入了固有结界。察觉到魔力变化的Lancer已经进入备战状态，黑色的风衣变为黑金的甲胄，如同红莲般的火羽随着甲胄上的日轮绽开。身着教会服装的女子紧握着手中的十字架，纯净的闪光四散开来，探测着结界内的布局。紧接着，地底下传来了令人不安的声音，埋藏在花园内的龙牙兵破土而出。

“和上次一样的机关。那个紫袍女巫还在这里。”

“紫袍女巫？”

南丁格尔将带有魔力的子弹上膛，护在克拉丽丝身前，“如果你说的和我见过的女巫是同一个，那么今天她就不会这么走运了。”

“Archer，我们也参战，但任何情况下，没有我的令咒你都决不能使用宝具。”

爱葛莎双手合掌，笼罩在阴云之下的王宫花园汇聚起金色的光点，身着白色风衣的弓兵在金色的光华中张开长弓，冰蓝的魔箭随即便射穿了几颗骷髅头颅。

“这一次可不能失控了。Archer。”

“如果我再一次输给过去的自己，那么就算消失，也是罪有应得。”

望着不远处正挥舞着日轮枪扫荡龙牙兵的那人，阿周那似乎更加坚定了决心。

“我不能……再输给他。”

“Archer！现在我们可是团队合作啊！”舞者张开双臂，掌心的朱砂映出灼热的火光。

“更何况，自己消失也活该这种话……不要随便说。”

伴随着银铃的清音，舞者的手势与臂腕不断地变幻，流火点燃了遍布在花园中的灌木，埋藏在地底的怪物无从藏身，骷髅破土而出的声音此起彼伏，眼看王宫花园被骷髅包围，身着金甲的Lancer一跃而起，右眼隐约有赤红的光芒闪烁……

“Brahmastra！”

熊熊燃烧的业火近乎夷平了慕尼黑王宫花园，虽然贝兹知道这只不过是一个和外界一模一样的固有结界，然而眼看着这块地方被烧得漆黑，这位头脑灵光的教授仍然有些心疼。

“克拉丽丝小姐，您是否能探测到一个狂战士？”

贝兹隐隐察觉到克拉丽丝脸上不安的神情，她神色凝重地摇了摇头，“不……不只是一个狂战士……”

“就算是陷阱，也要硬闯了。”

贝兹捏了一把冷汗，这次如果见不到兰斯洛特，那么下次见面时不知道兰斯洛特会不会也变得跟那时的齐格飞一样……他必须在圆桌骑士团被完全洗脑之前做点什么……

“除了狂战士，还有谁？”

“一个四骑和三骑之外的，特殊的英灵。”

克拉丽丝话音刚落，一个神秘的黑影掠过眼际，紧接着，闪电般的流光与不祥的红光闪过，伴随着南丁格尔的枪响以及日轮枪与利剑撞击的声音，克拉丽丝听见一声闷哼，她回过头，只见苍白的回廊里，一位身着墨绿色斗篷的银发男人冷冷地笑着，给人一种毛骨悚然的感觉。和与他一起来的Berserker不同，他并没有直接和这边的英灵交手，而是用格外复杂的神情打量着南丁格尔。

“什么人！”

南丁格尔警觉地打量着这个笑声阴森而诡异的男人，小心翼翼地提放着他的下一步行动，银发的男人嗤笑着，赤色的眼睛泛起金色的光辉。

“梅尔塞黛斯……你又是来阻止我的吗？”

男人用沙哑的声音说出了一句法语，克拉丽丝并没有理解这句话，而在她身边的贝兹却皱起了眉头。

“梅尔塞黛斯……？”

“他说什么？”南丁格尔茫然地看着眼前的男人，在他灼热的目光里，她看见的不仅仅是一个因为痛苦和仇恨而扭曲的灵魂，还有更加深沉的东西……

然而，为了救死扶伤，一生都在与死神战斗而未曾对某个特定的人投入过多感情的南丁格尔并不明白那种深沉的东西到底是何物。

“他似乎把你当成别人了。”

贝兹对于这位不速之客的身份已经有了大概的推测，然而他并不能确定……毕竟，那个人并不是历史上真实存在过的人物。

“梅尔塞黛斯，放弃吧，就算是你……也不能伤害我的海蒂。”

黑色的，蔓藤一样的东西缠绕在男人的手臂上，诡异的气息将这位不明身份的英灵环绕，南丁格尔正准备开枪，那个人影便消失在了视野里，紧接着，她手中的枪被一道黑光截为两半。当黑影再度闪过，南丁格尔下意识地一个肘击，正中身后的目标，而当她打算顺势将那个男人擒住，银发的男子再度消失在了视野中。

“咳……你不是梅尔塞黛斯？”

回廊之上，拱形的玻璃窗前再一次传来了那个男人的声音，南丁格尔完全没有理会那些她听不懂的鸟语，而是一跃而起，挥拳向男人的颈部扫去。那男人的速度非常快，总是能躲过南丁格尔的重击，但不知为何，他很少发动攻击，这让南丁格尔感到格外恼怒，仿佛有一种自己被逗着玩的感觉。

“你给我适可而止！”

南丁格尔手中幻化出另一把枪，十弹连发，慕尼黑王宫的玻璃窗被震碎了好几面，而那位诡异的男人除了斗篷上有些撕裂，以及玻璃造成的一些皮外伤，并没有被子弹命中。

“这家伙到底是个什么职阶？我无法从他身上读取任何讯息。”

克拉丽丝的手心里渗出了一把冷汗。她对自己获取情报的能力格外自信，然而这一次……她却连这个男人是什么职阶也无法判断。

“教授……你听得懂他说的话，你能猜出他是谁吗？”

贝兹看了看迦尔纳与黑骑士的战况，一时结束战斗并不可能，而爱葛莎和阿周那现在并不适合与这种英灵正面交战……如果要打破僵局，恐怕要从南丁格尔这里着手。

梅尔塞黛斯？海蒂？法国人？

贝兹捂住了油光锃亮的脑袋，莫非……小说中的人物也会变成英灵？

还来不及为这个发现感到惊奇或是惊喜，贝兹便大声喊道：“他很可能是法国小说《基督山恩仇记》中的爱德蒙唐泰斯！他把你的Berserker当成了自己过去的妻子！”

“什么？可是，爱德蒙唐泰斯不是最后完成复仇，和海蒂一起远走高飞了吗？难道……小说中的结局有所变数？”

“和小说不一样……这个爱德蒙，身边并没有海蒂。”

贝兹回想着爱德蒙之前的话，总觉得有什么地方不对。

“他之前说……不能伤害他的海蒂……可是，他之所以变成这样，就是因为海蒂不在身边。”

“又是一个被洗脑的英灵。”

克拉丽丝并没有感到意外，而是苦笑道：“恐怕……他已经把那个人当成了海蒂。南丁格尔，这家伙恐怕只能用拳头解决了。”

“是吗。”

南丁格尔张开双手，神圣的光辉笼罩着她的躯体，“虽然我不想用自己医疗方面的知识与人搏斗……但眼前这个男人，明显需要治疗。”

“哈？我需要治疗？”

爱德蒙扬起嘴角，发出一连串令人发指的笑声，“咳哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！你不是第一个在我面前说出这种话的人……虽然我不想对女士动手，但你和那个铜墙铁壁的人型堡垒还挺像的嘛，把你当成一介弱女子未免太小瞧你了。”

“病的不轻……可能会需要先把你卸条胳膊卸条腿。”

南丁格尔捏了捏拳头，下一秒，便冲向了身着墨绿斗篷的男人。

小剧场：

伯爵活动打完发现南丁格尔和梅尔塞黛斯一个模型才想出了现在这个脑洞……今天早上起床抽到了伯爵的咕哒男终于可以不用担心抽卡问题在文里随便黑他了哇哈哈哈哈哈……（伯爵鬼畜笑）

伯爵：我有句……

咕哒子：对魔力近乎为0的萝莉控就认了吧……

迦尔纳：我还以为我这愚蠢的弟弟又精分了，原来是另一个需要治疗的男人……

（伯爵和阿周那都是信长配的）

爱葛莎：Archer……听见一个声音和你一样的家伙用这种鬼畜笑声是什么感受……

阿周那：好想……杀了他……

贝兹：哎，总感觉每次开打以后我的存在感就变得好低，该怎么破？

威尔：教授啊，你在队伍里的定位比较尴尬，这也是没办法的事情……迦尔纳是MT，阿周那和爱葛莎小姐远程输出，南丁格尔近战输出加奶，克拉丽丝也是个奶……倒是你这个当团长的……只能算是半个近战啊。

贝兹：导演，真的不能给我点金手指吗？

导演：你当这是起点龙傲天文啊？

贝兹：我有句……

迦尔纳：教授，为什么你一个德国人会说妈卖批？

第三十章 钢铁与白衣

一旦踏入战场，就不可能成为圣人。

可是，即便不能成为圣人，还是有这么一个人秉持着圣人的信念，踏入了战火纷飞的克里米亚。

从那一刻，没有上帝的使者，只有钢铁与白衣。

对于拯救生命的执念，推行医疗改革的强硬态度，使她被当做一个疯狂的人，以至于以英灵身份现界之时，竟会是狂战士。

然而她并不在乎。

她只不过是和过去一样战斗着，用铁拳在死神地狱里打开一道通往生命的夹缝。

如今亦是如此。

她要让这个地狱里的复仇鬼，彻彻底底清醒过来。

“先从你这认错人的眼睛开始治吧！”

南丁格尔以惊人的速度冲到基督山伯爵跟前，挥拳扫向了他的眼眶，伯爵一个闪现绕到南丁格尔身后，缠绕着黑炎的手臂变为狰狞的利爪……

“太慢了。”

他一爪朝着南丁格尔的后背袭去，不料南丁格尔早就察觉到伯爵打算攻击自己的破绽，回身擒住伯爵的手臂，伴随着骨骼发出的脆响，伯爵被重重摔向了王宫立面上的玻璃窗，破碎的玻璃飞溅了一地，其中不乏斗篷的碎块……

南丁格尔举起枪，朝着慕尼黑王宫的窗户里补了几弹，就在枪响的瞬间，两道黑光从另一个窗户内射向窗外，南丁格尔一跃而起，避开了致命的伤害，尽管她落地时还是察觉到小腿和手臂被黑光灼伤。

她快速愈合了小腿和手臂上的烧伤。此时，复仇鬼破窗而出，一时间仿佛有无数个剪影……南丁格尔朝着众多剪影开了几枪，而子弹都穿过剪影打在了皇宫的石壁上。当南丁格尔察觉到杀意最大的对象，伯爵已经近身，漆黑的利爪刺穿了她持枪的左腕。

“切……这肯定就是真身了吧。”

南丁格尔全然不顾左腕上撕裂的剧痛，抬起右拳，不偏不倚地打在爱德蒙的下巴上，复仇鬼被这强有力的铁拳直接打出了几米开外。

“南丁格尔……”

望着南丁格尔被腐蚀的左腕，克拉丽丝倒吸了一口凉气，她试图用净化术清除那些诅咒，可南丁格尔的伤并没有恢复的迹象。

“不用担心，克拉丽丝。刚才的攻击没有伤到手上的神经。”

南丁格尔打开医药包，在左腕上缠了一圈绷带，随即使出了左轮手(我真不明白为什么这么正经一个词会被和谐)枪，几发带有魔力的子弹穿过了伯爵的胸膛。

“哼……”

复仇鬼金色的眼睛扫视着南丁格尔漠然地神情，他勉强撑起近乎散架的身体，喉咙里传来阵阵低吼，那双金瞳镀上了一层光晕……

克拉丽丝的直觉告诉她这个男人依旧十分危险，当伯爵扬起嘴角，克拉丽丝下意识地为南丁格尔加上了一层防护罩。紧接着，闪电般的流光划破天际，花园的上空出现无数个伯爵的剪影，不祥的黑炎在藤条所缠绕的利爪中升腾，这所有剪影都将手中的黑炎对准了贝兹一行人。

“爱葛莎，快退后！”

Archer张开甘狄拔，迅速对准近乎所有剪影放出了魔箭，而箭支竟都在快要靠近伯爵的位置停了下来，不仅如此，半空中的剪影越来越多，他甚至无法捕捉这些影子是何时出现。

就在这时，南丁格尔忽然握拳，放置在胸口的位置，低声说出了一段文字……

“余谨以至诚，于上帝及会众面前宣誓：

终身纯洁，忠贞职守。

勿为有损之事，勿取服或故用有害之药。

尽力提高护理之标准，慎守病人家务及秘密。

竭诚协助医生之诊治，务谋病者之福利。

谨誓！”

伴随着南丁格尔誓词的咏念，一道纯白的结界在慕尼黑王宫花园中心展开，与此同时，悬浮在半空的剪影也纷纷放出了手中的黑炎……

“虎啊，煌煌燎燃！”

熊熊燃烧的烈焰与坚固的壁垒相撞，绚烂的白光如同天使的羽翼冲破黑暗，缠绕在伯爵手臂上的黑色藤条也在神圣的结界中消融。

当光芒消逝，南丁格尔和贝兹等人毫发无损地站在原地，爱德蒙的双眼褪回了最初的红色，他墨绿色的风衣也消失在黑炎的余烬中。

“现在我算是明白了……你的宝具是一个没有死亡，没有伤痛的结界。一个不可能存在于战争中的地方。还真是疯狂呢，这份执念。你和我也不过是一丘之貉。”

难得听到这位法国人口中蹦出几句英语来，贝兹不禁感叹法国人对于自己语言的自豪感果然是根深蒂固……

“终于不再自顾自说了吗？可惜，我的宝具还是不能消除你内心的毒害。”

南丁格尔举起枪，指向了伯爵的胸口。

“这么不配合的患者，你还是头一个。”

“患者？”

爱德蒙正了正衣帽，压下了已经有些凌乱的银发。

“别白费力气了，多管闲事的女人。这个结界是困不住我的。这世上没有困得住我的牢笼。”

“那这个名为慕尼黑王宫的牢笼又算什么？”

南丁格尔扣动扳机，不料伯爵已经悄无声息地近身，几发子弹都落空，伯爵钳住她的手腕，将枪口推向她的颈部，黑色的藤蔓顺势爬上了南丁格尔的手臂。

“我说过了，你的结界不能消除我的战意。”

原本以为已经制住眼前这个女人，不料南丁格尔竟一头撞向了他的前额，爱德蒙只觉一阵眩晕，松开了南丁格尔的手腕。

“接下来该给你治治脑子！”

南丁格尔抬起手肘，狠狠地击在了伯爵肚子上，原本已经覆盖她手臂的藤条被扯得粉碎。

“切……”

爱德蒙揉了揉已经被撞得红肿的额头，原本扣在头顶的帽子也在刚才撞击的时候不翼而飞。

“你到底是护士还是疯子？”

“你的臭嘴也需要治一治。”

南丁格尔和伯爵的战斗一时无法分出高下，在结界内呆的时间越多，对于贝兹一行人而言越是不利。克拉丽丝紧握着手中的十字架，毅然对贝兹和爱葛莎说道：“你们走吧，这里短时间无法结束战斗，但基督山伯爵也不能轻易打败南丁格尔。交给我和南丁格尔就好。必须在微安娜察觉之前找到兰斯洛特，拜托了，教授。”

“克拉丽丝小姐……”

贝兹不难察觉，克拉丽丝的眼神和最开始在教堂内见到她的时候不一样。此刻，她和南丁格尔一样，眼睛里充满战意。

“爱葛莎，你和Archer留在这里。”

“你不能一个人去。没人知道那里面还有什么。Lancer不在身边你根本不能防范任何英灵。”克拉丽丝咬着牙，用颤抖的声音说道，“这次计划是否成功全看你是否能说服兰斯洛特。主会给我力量。快去快回。如果察觉到微安娜的魔力，我会通知所有人。”

虽然依旧放心不下克拉丽丝，贝兹还是不得不继续前行……他带着爱葛莎和Archer奔向了慕尼黑王宫的入口，黑骑士见状，一手伸向了公园旁的座椅，将金属弯曲成了一铤机枪的形状……

“Lancer！”

就在黑骑士开火之际，金色的闪光掠过王宫前，迦尔纳用金甲正面接下了所有攻击，紧接着，他奔向骑士，日轮枪带着灼热的光辉，将黑骑士的宝具粉碎。

“教授，趁现在。”

迦尔纳将枪尖一旋，日轮枪尾部的流火漫上了黑骑士的盔甲，黑骑士发出野兽般的低吼，紧接着，抄起一把赤色的利剑，猛地斩向迦尔纳的颈部，布施的英雄敏捷地闪过了骑士的攻击，被斩断的火羽如同凋零的曼陀罗。

“多谢了，Lancer。就这样拖住他，不必杀他。他是另一个兰斯洛特。如果他死了，我们就无法说服圆桌骑士。”

贝兹说罢，走进了宫殿的大门。

“别死在这。你的头颅只能由我取下。”

阿周那临走前丢下一句话，而迦尔纳则是以同样的语调回复道：“这话应该由我来说。”

三人踏入了慕尼黑王宫内部，贝兹凭借着过去逛博物馆时的印象思忖着兰斯洛特会在哪里。兰斯洛特知道自己的来意，并且在回避自己。这种情况，只有两种可能……

兰斯洛特被人监视。或者……兰斯洛特已经被彻底洗脑。

而贝兹现在只能祈祷第一种可能。

否则一切都太迟了。

“一个魔力快要枯竭的御主和一个不能施展宝具的从者……带着一个不会魔法的凡人闯入这里。勇气可嘉。”

就在三人寻找兰斯洛特时，幽暗的回廊里传来一个富有磁性的男声。当贝兹回过头，一名手持赤色长枪，容貌俊美的男子出现在眼前。深绿的战斗服勾勒出他矫健的身姿，仿佛是文艺复兴时期的雕塑般无懈可击。他纯净的眼睛如同无暇的琥珀，右眼下方的泪痣映衬着那精致的面孔，深邃的瞳孔里仿佛隐藏着令人悲伤的往事，仅仅是看上一眼恐怕都会让许多女孩沉醉其中。果然，就在此时，贝兹察觉到身边的爱葛莎呼吸加快了许多。

“爱葛莎，你怎么了？”

“魅（和谐）惑魔法？”

Archer打量着那位枪兵的面庞，漆黑的眼睛里掠过一丝怒火，“你居然对爱葛莎用这么卑鄙的手段！”

“魅（和谐）惑？”

贝兹看着这位枪兵漂亮的小脸蛋，下意识地捏紧了拳头，

“你到底是英灵还是魅（和谐）魔？你这个卑鄙的……”

“真是没办法……这简直就是诅咒。”

枪兵深吸一口气，无奈地说道：“我也不打算这么做，这个技能是不受控制的。如果你们要让这个东西失效，就先打倒我吧。”

“这个东西？”

“他眼睛下那颗痣。”

就在这时，方才呼吸加快的爱葛莎忽然抬起头，冷冷地看着那位枪兵。她双手合掌，吟唱着平静心神的咒语。

“不真实的，永不成真；而真实的，亦不曾有时成为虚妄；对于智者而言，这些真理不言自明。”

看见爱葛莎亲手解除了魅（和谐？）惑的效果，枪兵似乎释然了许多。

“居然解除了魅（和谐？）惑魔法，虽然不知道你是如何察觉到，但这样的意志力的的确令人赞叹。是个值得一战的对手。如果凭借这种事情打赢你们，我反而会觉得胜之不武。为了微安娜小姐的荣光，我不能用下作的手段取得胜利。”

“我不知道我如何察觉到你用了魅（和谐？）惑，但我很清楚我不会爱眼前这个素不相识的人。你这张漂亮的小脸蛋还是用来迷惑那些未经世事的小女孩吧！”

爱葛莎右手上的拇指压住无名指与小指，食指微微倾于中指之后，紧接着，一道闪电不偏不倚落在了枪兵的位置，枪兵如同疾风般躲开魔法，奔向了施法的舞者。

这时，几支水蓝色的魔箭从背后袭来，Archer以近乎同样的速度闪烁到枪兵身后，枪兵打落魔箭，血红的长（又是和谐词我也醉了）枪挑向了Archer手中的甘狄拔，而Archer却在长（和谐）枪袭来之前便更快一步放出下一支箭，将枪兵出枪的轨迹打偏。

“教授，这里交给我们了。”

火焰从爱葛莎掌心的朱砂升腾而起，她单足而立，双臂张开，仿佛是坦达瓦中毁灭的舞者。“快去见兰斯洛特吧。”

“不要太勉强，爱葛莎。”

贝兹说罢，加快步伐朝着慕尼黑王宫内部的展馆奔去。在国家文物收藏馆前方，一位深色长发的骑士手持银剑，深蓝的眼睛如同幽静的湖水。

“你们闹出的动静可真不小啊，教授……这次你们是来夺取圣杯的吗？”

骑士神色复杂地打量着眼前这熟悉的面孔，“威尔没有一起来？他还好吗？”

“你知道你自己保护的是什么，圆桌骑士。但保护学生是老师的责任。他现在已经脱离了战场。鉴于你现在的立场，我不会告诉你他在哪。”

贝兹审视着长湖骑士的眼睛，虽然那双眼睛依旧充斥着犹豫和迷茫，但他依旧是长湖骑士兰斯洛特。

“如果我现在已经变成另一个人，那你根本不可能还站在这里和我说话。你是在赌（和谐？）博。”

兰斯洛特费解地望着这位手无寸铁的德国人，这个看似沉稳的家伙居然会为了一个渺茫的机会而冒着全盘皆输的风险，简直就是个赌徒。

“我赌的是骑士的忠诚，以及……我的学生对于圆桌骑士的信仰。这些东西是否还存在于你的心中？”

“微安娜不需要对我们使用令咒。”

兰斯洛特沉默了许久，才迟疑地说道。

“我们有不得不去保护的东西。这一次……我不能再次将王弃之不顾。”

“那个曾经在这里孤军奋战，即便陷入绝境都不愿向敌人屈服的骑士王，真的会愿意看到自己的圆桌骑士如此任人摆布吗？”

贝兹拿出了几本写着英文的书，那是马卡斯从那四个遇害的英国孩子身上发现的。其中几本，还残留着那几个英国孩子的血迹。

“这些孩子都读着亚瑟王的故事长大。因为对于亚瑟王和圆桌骑士的敬仰之情，他们在懵懵懂懂毫不知情的情况下就选择和羞辱亚瑟王的人战斗，甚至为此失去了性命。你想告诉我，他们这么做只是因为幼稚吗？”

“我们营救失败了。王落在了他们手里……微安娜把吾王困在了一个我们都不知道的地方，吾王要靠微安娜提供的魔力才能暂时存活，微安娜也只会给吾王提供仅仅可以维持灵基的魔力。一旦微安娜停止供魔，吾王就会消失。没人知道他们还会对吾王做什么……守在这个地方的每一天都像是一种煎熬，对于我没能保护好吾王的惩罚。”

兰斯洛特闭上双眼，那天发生在慕尼黑皇宫的战斗依旧历历在目。

“如果圆桌骑士团打算营救亚瑟王，我们愿意协助。”

贝兹深吸了一口气，“但要确认亚瑟王被关押在什么地方，光靠我们还不够。”

“那么你需要我做什么？”

“你做好被圆桌骑士唾弃的心理准备了吗？这么做，王的处境可能会更加艰难，但这也是找到王最快的办法。”

“为什么你会这么自信？”

“对于微安娜这个充满未知因素的人，只有一点我可以确信。她对于其他优秀的女性……心中怀有非常可怕的恶意。”

小剧场：

之前一周都没更这次多更点补补……

迪卢木多：那个黑漆漆的印度人和那个中年谢顶的德国人，我不就是长得比你们帅吗？你们至于说我下流吗！

贝兹：个死娘炮长得帅了不起啊！

阿周那（精分）：呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈你这个幸运E尽管为自己的长相得意吧！这次你会怎么死呢？是自尽还是自尽呢还是自尽呢？！

迦尔纳：南丁格尔……听说你专治各种疾病？

南丁格尔：治完这个伯爵我去治你弟弟…

克拉丽丝：爱葛莎居然看了迪卢木多后还能意识到自己被魅惑了……莫非她是……

贝兹：不不不，克拉丽丝小姐你误会了……都是Archer的锅。自从认识Archer以后爱葛莎小姐就觉得一见钟情这种事情肯定是瞎扯淡的……

克拉丽丝：所以说身边有个渣男可以长知识吗？

阿周那：你们能不能不要每一章都在小剧场里黑我呀！

PS（对于和谐机制我有句MMP一定要讲）：写完打斗场面自己回去看文检查发现……手（和谐）枪这个词居然被和谐了？明明是个关于武器的名词非要当成那个意思和谐有意思吗？我要写黄文用得着用这个词吗？刷子哥身为枪兵，拿枪打架满屏的和谐词汇，我也是醉了！和谐之后反而让人觉得枪哥在对阿周那做这做那好吗？

血红的长（防和谐）枪（和谐）刺向Archer本来很正常，给和谐成血红的长枪刺向Archer不觉得更古怪吗？！和谐后反而像黄文了啊！尤其是迪卢木多的枪还是红的！

迪卢木多：这是英灵的战斗，怎么就蹦出满屏幕的和谐了？！

迦尔纳（看着三破后挤出屏幕的弑神枪）：这样我和阿周那的战斗场面还怎么写了？

咕哒子：难道是巨大的……

阿周那：求你别说了……

库丘林：还好没写我的Gáe Bolg


	5. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第30-36章 偶尔也要关心下从者的心理健康

第三十一章 虚假的情谊

慕尼黑王宫内部，赤色的流光与冰蓝的箭雨交织，身着绿色战衣的枪兵如同疾风，在魔箭与烈焰中穿行。

“愚者讥笑你的愚行智者赞美你的睿智但你是婆伽梵你是大自在你是万有亦是万无……Om namah shivaya！”

望着步步紧逼的枪兵，舞蹈家指若莲花，右足点地，伴随着银铃的清音，火苗在脚下升腾而起，一道火环沿着她踩中的地方散开，枪兵一跃而起，越过火苗的高度，却不料几支魔箭从火墙背后飞来，他挥枪扫向了密集的箭支，随即将目标转向了更为棘手的弓兵。

“遍在者、毗湿奴、婆舍吒伽罗、过去将来现在之主、众生的创造者、众生的支持者、存在者、众生的灵魂、众生的起因。”

舞者吟唱着维护神千名颂，千头蛇的剪影在回廊中若隐若现，当枪兵以飞快的速度近身到Archer眼前，一道银白色的蛇影在他眼前一闪即逝，而Archer的弓箭已经对准了他的咽喉……

“直到现在……你还以为我只有一把武器？”

枪兵扬起嘴角，露出一丝势在必得的笑意，当Archer察觉到危险，一把金色的枪从天花板上落入枪兵手中，Archer全力避开要害，而金枪却止在了千头蛇形成的护盾前……

“Archer！那把红色的……”

“太晚了！”

Archer并没料到，枪兵方才如此大费周章地隐藏另一把枪竟是为了佯攻，他更未曾料到的是，那把金色的枪和他的红枪不一样，没有破魔的能力，完全可以靠护盾防御下来。然而他已经失去了闪避的机会，破魔的红蔷薇穿透舞者事先布下的护盾……

“Agni Gandiva！”

当一阵撕裂的痛楚从肋骨传来，Archer将弓对准枪兵，炽热的火苗沿着红色的枪窜上了枪兵的手臂。

“如果你觉得弓兵职阶都害怕近战，那你尽管近身战斗试试！”

他说罢，几支魔箭离弦，将枪兵钉在了放置展品的墙上。当他准备一箭攻击枪兵的要害时，缭绕在甘狄拔神弓上的光芒如同燃尽的蜡烛般熄灭。仿佛力气被抽干，Archer近乎半跪在地，枪伤处淌出的血液染红了白色的风衣。

“Archer！”

“爱葛莎，别过来，你现在就回到南丁格尔身边，或者去找教授。”

Archer警惕地盯着枪兵的反应，魔力的流失让他已经无法维持三昧真火，一旦重整态势，他将无法保护自己的御主。

“现在可不是抢着去牺牲的时候。”

爱葛莎大步朝着Archer的方向奔去，当她看到Archer的伤势，她唯一能做的，只是努力维持表情上的平静。

“应该回去的是你。南丁格尔可以治好你的伤。”

“你打不过英灵的。”

Archer深吸了一口气，“别管我了，英灵不会真的死亡。”

“没错，我的确打不过英灵，不过这也要看情况。以你现在的状态一拳打晕你不是问题。对于那家伙也一样。”

“你要做什么？”

爱葛莎从Archer的箭筒里拿出一支箭，朝着被钉在墙上的枪兵走去。就在这时，一个鬼魅的，女人的笑声从身后传来。

“哈哈哈哈，真是个傻得可爱的小女孩。”

当爱葛莎警惕地转身，只见一位身披紫袍的女巫的身影从回廊的阴影中浮现。

“你就是那个紫袍女巫？”爱葛莎下意识地攥紧了箭支，这种紧张感并非是一个人类对于英灵的恐惧，而是一名魔法师遇到更强大的魔法师时产生的警觉。

“我听我的好姐妹微安娜提起过你。想不到你又来找她的麻烦。”

女巫扬起手，数十个魔法阵在半空中展开，爱葛莎迅速将千头蛇唤至身前，密集的魔法攻击下，千头蛇形成的屏障发出阵阵悲鸣。爱葛莎咏唱着经文，手势迅速变化，不料自己咏唱的速度完全跟不上这位女巫，顷刻间，护盾就被打碎。

伴随着一道闪光，爱葛莎手里的箭支被截成两半，下一刻，厚重的寒冰便覆上了舞者的四肢。

“爱葛莎！”

Archer强撑着乏力的躯体，想要拉开甘狄拔，而女巫仅仅是一道闪电就将他的弓打飞。她竖起食指，用妖冶的声音说道：“嘘……在仪式完成前，你的御主还不会死。”

女巫取出一把泛着红光的匕首，缓缓向Archer走去。

“不用害怕……如果Archer效忠于微安娜，他也不会因为魔力流逝而消失。真是不可思议。你的魔术与你的从者来自于同一时代。婆罗多的魔法我也有所耳闻，虽然是为了巩固权力建立起的阶级制度和婚姻制度，这倒是让纯正的魔法血统延续到了现在。可惜，你身为魔术师的血统并不算纯净。”

对于这挑拨性的话，爱葛莎没有大声吵闹，只是静静地看着女巫朝着Archer走去，女巫见这位御主竟如此冷淡，顿时失去了几分兴致。

“按理说，就算你的血脉不纯净，也不应该差劲到连魔力回复都不正常。果然我的好姐妹才是最可靠的御主呢。”

“对于男性从者来说或许是的。不过，你确定没了你的宝具，她还会把你当好姐妹吗？”

正当女巫要将匕首刺向Archer时，一个低沉的男声从国家文物收藏馆方向传来，紫袍女巫转过头，一个头脑灵光的巴伐利亚男子正拿着一个金杯，“哦对，这还是在圣杯被一群闯入者偷走的情况下。”

“你！”

紫袍女巫张开手，魔法阵布满了长廊，然而就在此时，她的背后仿佛被什么东西重击了一下，紧接着，黑暗笼罩了她的视野。

“爱葛莎小姐……恕我来迟。”

贝兹击碎了困住爱葛莎的坚冰，随后一把扛起了倒在地上的Archer。

“兰斯洛特，在走之前……有件事情我要拜托你。请对这个基地做些反常的事情。”

“什么？”兰斯洛特诧异地看着贝兹，“什么叫反常的事情？”

贝兹审视着兰斯洛特那深邃的眼睛，严肃地说道：“如果亚瑟王真的死了，你会做什么？”

兰斯洛特撇过头，有些恼怒地说道：“这种可能性我根本不会去想。”

“可你之后要让圆桌骑士团都产生这样的怀疑。凭借现在这幅表情做得到吗？带有真实情绪的谎言要比在平静中说出来的实话更容易取信于人。”

贝兹和兰斯洛特僵持了许久，兰斯洛特紧握着手中无毁的湖光，似乎下定了决心。他走到陈列馆前，闭上了双眼。

“我明白了。请原谅我接下来所做的一切。”

兰斯洛特举起不毁的湖光，雪白的剑锋直指文物收藏馆。

“到达止境，突破极限。彼方的王啊，请看看这道光吧！”

接下来发生的一幕，不论是贝兹和爱葛莎看了都感觉自己开始怀疑人生……贝兹甚至还特意去门口看了看狂化的兰斯洛特，以确认眼前这个兰斯洛特和狂化的兰斯洛特并非同一个英灵。

“爱葛莎……我们还是在结界里吧？”

“还好只是个结界……不然这整个博物馆的文物就一个不剩了。”

“所幸威尔没来。”

至少……兰斯洛特在威尔心中的形象还是个绅士……

“克拉丽丝小姐，你还在吗？”

在轰鸣声中，贝兹掏出手机，拨通了克拉丽丝的电话。

在电话的另一头，克拉丽丝看着南丁格尔和基督山伯爵，以及Lancer和黑骑士的战斗，已经不知不觉找了个椅子坐了下来。

“教授那边已经顺利解决了……南丁格尔，我们走吧。”

“这患者……”南丁格尔重新换了弹夹，凌厉的目光依旧毫无松懈地注视着狂笑的患者。

克拉丽丝无奈地摆了摆手，“下次再治。Lancer，我们从这边撤，教授从另一边和我们会和。”

“好。”

比起南丁格尔对患者锲而不舍的治疗，迦尔纳丝毫没有恋战的意思，仅仅是一个佯攻，趁狂战士回避的瞬间便离开了战场。

\-----------------------------------------------------

当微安娜赶回慕尼黑王宫时，自己精心布置的基地已经变得一片狼藉。还来不及为兰斯洛特的背叛感到愤怒，她便察觉到了一件更为棘手的事情……

当她看见迪卢木多遍体鳞伤地朝她走来，愤怒和悲伤充斥着她的心。

“我的勇士……他们都对你做了什么？”微安娜轻轻抚摸着迪卢木多俊美的面孔，泪水顺着她吹弹可破的脸颊滑落。

“抱歉，微安娜小姐……美迪亚被抓走了。我没能保护好她的安全。”

听到美迪亚的消息，微安娜精致的小脸变得有些阴沉。

“什么？她被害死了？”

“不……兰斯洛特并没有杀她。她被兰斯洛特劫走了。”

迪卢木多悲伤地说道：“是我连累了她。”

“你是说……美迪亚……落到了他们手里？”

微安娜一字一句地说道：“他们把美迪亚……活捉了？！”

“微安娜小姐……请允许我去营救她！”

迪卢木多不顾身上大片的烧伤，半跪在地，郑重地说道：“没能保护好您的姐妹，责任在我。”

“明白了，迪卢木多……我亲爱的勇士。”

微安娜环住迪卢木多的脖颈，在他耳边温和地说道：“一定……要为我的姐妹报仇哦。”

她轻轻抚摸着迪卢木多的背脊，手背上的令咒泛起了血一般的光芒。

美迪亚……我的好姐妹啊，你要理解我的苦衷。破除万物戒律之符一旦落入别人手里的话，你的姐妹我会很困扰的。

你一定会为了我而付出一切的，对吗？因为……你可是我的好姐妹呀。

小剧场：

导演：关于爱葛莎妹子和阿囧那段，在琼瑶体里会变成这样……

阿周那：你快走！

爱葛莎：我不走！我不能丢下你……

阿周那：你不走我们两个都会死在这里……

爱葛莎：演不下去了导演，好歹我也是个耿直的德国人。

导演：在银魂里则会变成这样……

阿周那：哎你别走啊！

爱葛莎：NND我不走我们俩个都得死这里了你保重！

阿周那：你还有没有团队精神……

爱葛莎：团队精神玩蛋去吧！大将死了还怎么打！

阿周那：导演……我也演不下去了……我好歹是个有血性的刹帝利啊。

迪卢木多（枪兵）：我就这样被钉在墙上那么久都没人管我？

迦尔纳（枪兵）：我在门口当坦克当了三章也没人管我呀。心平气和一点，耐心也是修行的一部分。话说导演为什么要强调我们是枪兵？枪兵怎么了？枪兵也能像我这样幸运A。

贝兹：Lancer别灰心……你知道，MT这种职业在团队里是最重要的，但存在感最高的却是那些猛彪DPS的人……（盯着南丁格尔）话说你不是个奶妈吗？

南丁格尔：我的确是在治疗！（继续对基督山伯爵拳打脚踢）

克拉丽丝：南丁格尔可是治愈系女配！

爱德蒙：治愈系？这特么根本是治疗系吧！没毛病都能治出毛病来啊啊啊啊啊！！！

咕哒子：说实话……你其实很享受吧？

马修：前辈你忘了你差点也被南丁格尔治疗的事情了吗？

咕哒子瑟瑟发抖。

面具男：喂……还有人记得我吗？

南丁格尔：这个男人……好像也需要治疗。

迦尔纳：且慢！！！

第三十二章 无止的背叛

“这是发生在古希腊的《图兰朵》，王子和公主一见钟情的故事。

一位和图兰朵一样美貌的公主，与素不相识的异国王子坠入爱河。

可是，和图兰朵不同的是，美狄亚对王子疯狂的爱使她背叛了自己的国家和亲人。这一对公主和王子，一见钟情而产生的爱情故事，从那一刻开始就注定不会有圆满的结局。

叛国的公主被她心爱的王子所背叛。悲愤之中，她杀死了他们的孩子。”

贝兹教授客厅中的墙壁上，挂着一幅捷克画家阿尔丰斯?慕夏所绘制的海报，两个孩子的尸体前，一位裹着黑色布衣的妇人手握匕首，冰冷的刃上还滴着自己孩子的鲜血。妇人用面纱遮住了半边脸，唯独可以看见的是她那双充满恐惧与无助的眼睛。

“和画中艺术家想象的美狄亚不同，这位魔女看上去是如此无辜。”

兰斯洛特打量着魔女静谧的面庞，百感交集地说道：“实际上，她并不能算是一个传统意义上的魔女。”

“我就不明白了，在美狄亚的故事里明明伊阿宋才是那个人渣，为什么最后大家反而把美狄亚当成坏人？”

爱葛莎坐在沙发上，打量着这位美丽的魔女，令她自己都格外惊讶的是，她并不讨厌这个被称之为魔女的女人。

“刚才她可以杀了我，但她只打算夺走Archer的契约。用她的魔法杀了我要比限制我行动更容易一些。”

“Archer会消失吗？”

迦尔纳看见南丁格尔从楼上下来，随口问了一句。

“你也学会关心弟弟了？”南丁格尔审视着Lancer那双如同孔雀翎一般碧蓝的莲目，话语里颇有调侃的意味。

“他现在是教授的盟友。我只是替教授了解下情况。”

迦尔纳说罢，面无表情地朝客厅走去。

“不放心就自己去看看。”

南丁格尔诧异地望着迦尔纳的背影——这家伙明明挺耿直的。

“既然你还有心情闲聊那说明他肯定还死不了。”

贝兹教授家里已经很久没来这么多客人了。如果算上被劫持到这里的魔女，那么自己家里现在已经有八个人。

一向习惯于独来独往的贝兹开始翻箱倒柜地寻找各种厨具，茶杯，盘子和碗。

兰斯洛特刚进门就说要联系威尔，不仅抢了自己的手机，他身上的盔甲还险些磨破了自己的躺椅。直到在教授的强烈要求下兰斯洛特换了身普通人的衣服。

“威尔……”

兰斯洛特拨通了电话，电话的另一头是演奏的声音，如果没听错，那是莫扎特的《第11號土耳其進行曲》。威尔接过电话，还没注意听是谁的声音就轻声在电话那头说道：“教授，我们到巴黎了，玛丽今天很想听音乐会，音乐会结束后我再打回来。”

“教授，这是怎么回事？玛丽是谁？”

兰斯洛特一脸茫然地看着书房内的光头，贝兹苦笑，“有件事情我要向你抱歉。威尔在你被微安娜夺取了契约之后，和另外一位从者缔结了临时契约。”

“什么？”

“和威尔缔结契约的，正是失去御主的玛丽安托瓦内特王后。在那之后，威尔便护送法兰西的王后去了巴黎。”

“威尔……护送王后？”

兰斯洛特露出了略微惊讶的神情。

“这孩子的确没有什么强大的力量，但在骑士精神和绅士风度这方面和你倒是没多大区别。去了巴黎以后，玛丽王后不论在巴黎还有哪些心愿，他都会努力去帮王后实现。”

“在和平年代，骑士应该就是这样吧？”

对于这个生活在和平年代，尚且不谙世事的英国男孩，兰斯洛特竟有些羡慕。

“关于威尔的事情，我十分感谢。”

兰斯洛特说罢，神情变得比往常缓和了许多。他站起身，以骑士的礼仪致意。贝兹摇了摇头，“他是我的学生，这种事情你不需要道谢。”

“教授，她醒了。”

迦尔纳的声音从客厅传来，贝兹和兰斯洛特交换了一个眼色，随后离开了书房。

“你打算怎么做？”

“既然是谈生意就开一个对方能接受的价码。让你脱离控制就够了。”

魔女缓缓睁开了眼睛，当她环视了一圈周围的状况后，蓝紫色的眼睛里充满了讽刺。

“这一次，背叛我的又是男人。兰斯洛特，你居然不顾亚瑟王的安危，背叛我的姐妹！”

她愤怒地望着长湖骑士，用刻薄的语气说道：“啊，也对，考虑到你也有过背叛亚瑟王的前科，抛下你的王一个人逃走也就不足为怪了。”

“注意你的措辞，魔女！”

兰斯洛特手中不毁的湖光抵住了她的脖颈，“现在你最好老老实实地把我和微安娜的契约解除。这么做至少我可以放你回去。”

“你大费周章把我抓来就是为了这个？”

魔女说罢，冷冷地扫了一眼那位头脑灵光的巴伐利亚人。

“没错，就这个。你把兰斯洛特和微安娜的契约断掉，我们放你回去。对于微安娜那些奇奇怪怪的，控制男人的手段我并不感兴趣。”

贝兹双手交叉，以谈判的语调说道：“怎么样？这样对你来说应该很划算。”

魔女愤恨地打量着身边的男人，“你根本什么也不知道。她只不过是一个渴望得到爱的女人。”

“既然你能谅解她对“爱情”的渴望，那么也请谅解我想要保护学生和家人的心情。如果她得到她所谓的爱情是以我的学生和家人的性命为代价那么我会采取相应行动，这也是无可厚非的。”

贝兹直视着魔女的眼睛，“如果没有发生那件事，我或许还会和她谈判，但我的一个学生已经死在了她手里，我的弟弟也险些死在她不知道哪个男人手里。所以不要指望我能理解她以爱情的名义滥杀无辜这件事。”

“你简直是个偏执狂！”

魔女的语调变得有些愤怒，“这是圣杯战争，你的学生是御主，为了一个死去的学生，你到底要纠缠她到什么时候？据我所知，她从没有主动找你麻烦。”

“女士，你这就跟问一个警察人都死了为什么还抓杀人犯一样。我弟弟听了会笑个半死。”

贝兹刻板地说道：“既然我们谁都无法说服谁，那么我们最好只谈交易。你解除兰斯洛特的契约，我放你回你亲爱的姐妹身边继续保护她。”

“在你看来，我曾经背叛过身边的人，所以一定是个反复无常的女人，对吗？”

魔女站起身，坚决地说道：“无论在旁人看来她是多么大奸大恶的一个人，我既然已经决定，就要为她贡献到底。我不会背叛她！”

贝兹望了一眼墙上，慕夏海报中那个犯下罪行后惊慌失措的女人，深吸了一口气。

“不，美狄亚。恰恰相反，你是一个一旦认定一份感情就会不顾一切的女人，正因为你对爱情的执着，才无法原谅背叛。”

“你……”

美狄亚的紧握着拳头，像是在抗拒着什么东西。

“教授，她不太对劲！” 

爱葛莎忽然察觉到了一些异样，话音刚落，魔女便举起了匕首，刹那间，鲜血溅满了她紫色的斗篷……

那一刻，她的眼神就如同慕夏画中的女人一样，恐惧而无助。

小剧场：

美狄亚：先是被男人背叛，现在又被女人背叛……我已经不想说什么了。

迪卢木多：我还以为只有枪兵才会被御主命令自尽……

库丘林：嘘……别说了。

伊利丹怒风：我也不说了……那句台词留给你用吧。

麻婆：我忽然觉得自己好其实挺善良。你们认为呢？

被扔在二楼没人管的阿周那：我都伤成这样了，没人管我……也没人给我点水喝？我和兄弟们被放逐的时候也没这么惨，世态炎凉啊……

迦尔纳：一个刹帝利这么娇气干什么？窗户上有雪你自己不知道吃吗。

南丁格尔：有你这样当哥哥的！！！！？？？

迦尔纳（冷漠）：我没有这样一个蠢弟弟。

阿周那（气得跳了起来）：我也没有这样一个渣哥哥，走，我们去大战三百回合！

迦尔纳（拿起弑神枪）：现在精神了？来呀。

南丁格尔：你们两个都需要治疗。

爱葛莎：教授，Lancer和Archer关系看上去不错嘛。

贝兹：嗯……这对兄弟又开始切磋武艺了。

阿周那：去死吧迦尔纳！

迦尔纳：真英雄以眼杀人！

第三十三章 无辜的魔女  
背叛的魔女……

呵……明明自己才是被背叛的那个人。

“美狄亚姐姐，虽然你被称之为魔女，但在我看来，那是一种别人嫉妒的天赋哦。和我走吧，让那些玩弄女人心的男人们也被女人玩弄一次。”

那时，她真的相信，微安娜是自己的知音。

“现在这么多男人都喜欢我，我好为难呀~告诉你一个秘密吧，美狄亚，我最喜欢的男人是金闪闪。如果有必要的话，我会控制他，但我还是希望他真心喜欢我。真是为难呀，只有把这些男人的心都控制在手里，他们才不会真正背叛我。”

那个叫微安娜的女人，似乎也曾经被男人背叛，被男人伤害过。她并不愿意揭开微安娜的过去，甚至同情起这个渴望得到爱的女人。

“好不容易英雄王有点喜欢我，那个女剑士又出现了。好讨厌，万一英雄王变心怎么办……我的姐妹呀，我要不要稍稍控制一下我的金闪闪呢？”

她就像过去的自己一样，对于深爱的男人患得患失。

“哈哈哈，这下圆桌骑士团的男人都是我的了！我真的很讨厌那些女性英灵，教堂里那个也是。虽然她没我漂亮，但那个一辈子都没结过婚的女人却受到无数男人追捧。当然，除了你，我的姐妹……”

对于其他女人的恨意，是否像自己看到伊阿宋的新欢一样呢？

“美狄亚，感谢你一直以来帮我这么大的忙。你应该会理解吧？如果你的能力落在其他人手里，我们之前的努力都功亏一篑了。必要的话，你一定会为了我的幸福而甘愿奉上自己的一切吧？”

金色的宫殿里，白衣的女孩慵懒地倚靠在英雄王身侧，金闪闪手握酒杯，愉悦地笑着，“还真是残忍呢，微安娜。”

“我一向如此。除了对你。话说……那个狂战士没有伤到你吧？”

她纤细的玉手在英雄王健美的臂膀上游移，英雄王猝不及防地揽住了她的腰肢，“挺大胆的嘛，这么快就学会挑逗本王了？”（金闪闪：导演你他丫的也挺大胆的嘛！）

“讨厌死了自恋狂！”

微安娜撇过头，抚摸着手臂上的令咒，微笑着说道：“我的好姐妹啊，你是魔术师中的佼佼者。为了献上我对你的感激，我会用三枚令咒为你送行。”

“想不到……我还是无法逃离背叛。”

美狄亚起初还在抵触令咒的力量，可双手却不受控制地举起了匕首，刺向自己的心脏……她绝望地瞪着眼睛，血肉模糊的声音从耳边传来。她甚至能感受到，鲜血溅在法袍上的温度。

可她听到的，并不是心脏被刺中的声音……

“教授！”

“没死吧？”

贝兹顾不得被匕首划得鲜血淋漓的手掌，他依旧紧握着剑刃，以防眼前这个魔女会突然加大力道一剑刺下去。

“我承认我说话很难听，但你也不至于就想不开啊！”

“是微安娜的令咒！兰斯洛特也有危险！”

克拉丽丝示意南丁格尔控制住美狄亚，迦尔纳则默契地靠近了兰斯洛特，一旦他有什么反常举动，他会立刻阻止。

“你不是背叛的魔女，美狄亚。”

待南丁格尔强行控制住美狄亚的行动，贝兹一把丢开了美狄亚那把的匕首，鲜血顺着手掌滴答在地毯上。

“伊阿宋不配得到你的忠诚，而现在……那个以友情的名义欺骗你的女人也一样。”

美狄亚低着头，一言不发。没人能看见紫色的兜帽下那双万念俱灰的眼睛。她沉默了许久，南丁格尔一直未曾放松警惕，提防着微安娜的伎俩。不论微安娜之后命令美狄亚自尽还是伤害身边的人，她都必须拦住她。

“那边的小女孩……我的衣袋里，有一个可以解除魔力契约的红色匕首。你帮我拿出来。”

美狄亚将目光投向了一脸震惊的爱葛莎。爱葛莎按照美狄亚的指示，果然找到了一把闪电形状的红色匕首。

“这就是万戒必破之符，Rule Breaker。兰斯洛特见过这是如何使用的，自己拿去吧。”和初次相遇那妖冶的声音不同，此刻，她的嗓音如同窗外的寒风般冰冷。

与此同时，在那金碧辉煌的殿堂内，原本喜笑颜开的白衣少女露出了极其难看的表情。

“美狄亚的契约消失前，兰斯洛特的契约也被中断了……好啊，美狄亚，亏我还把你当做好姐妹……让你为我牺牲都做不到，死前居然还背叛了我！”

白衣少女将装满美酒的金杯狠狠地摔在了地上。

“罗宾汉，把圆桌骑士团召来！我要宣布一个重大的消息……兰斯洛特，背叛了他们的王！”

\-----------------伊利丹怒风：除了我以外谁都没资格提背叛这事！-------------------

“多谢了，南丁格尔。我还有个问题。”

贝兹举着缠满绷带的两只手，以侥幸的语气问道：“我这几天……能写论文吗？”

“什么？都伤成这样你居然还想写字？！”

护士皱起眉头，“一个星期内不准动笔！”

“一个星期的时间多宝贵啊。”贝兹苦笑。

“你知道治疗你这种不配合的患者有多困难吗？”南丁格尔双手叉腰，一脸严肃。“除了Archer以外，我还有需要看护的病患，麻烦你配合一下。”

“真是个奇怪的男人……”

美狄亚静默地看着这位性格古怪的教授，似乎回忆起了一些往事，

“你们的目的已经达到了，为什么还要救我？”

“只是纯粹觉得你还没有罪大恶极到应该那样死去。”

切断美狄亚和微安娜的契约后，爱葛莎将Rule Breaker交还到了美狄亚手里。

“你还不想就这样消失，对吗？”

“你真是傻的可爱呀，没了御主的供魔，我迟早也会消失。”

美狄亚审视着爱葛莎褐色的眼睛，有些无奈地笑道：“我知道你在想什么，别白费力气了，你无法给两个英灵同时供魔。如果再接受我这样一个魔女的契约，你的Archer会消失的。那个教会的女孩也一样，她一旦接受了兰斯洛特的契约，就不能再接第三个。至于那个教授……他甚至不能算得上是魔术师。”

一想到美狄亚还是会消失，教授之前的话在耳边响起。

‘比起圣杯本身，这个愿望更加重要。’

“美狄亚，是出于什么愿望，你才成为英灵的？”

“我曾经想要回到自己的家乡……可是现在，明明离家乡更近，我才发现我真正想要回到的地方不是那里。那里已经什么也没有了。”

美狄亚抬起头，望着慕夏的海报中那个手刃自己孩子的女人，嘴角勾起一丝讽刺的笑意。

“我就是这样一个坏女人，所以注定没有资格得到幸福。”

“这不是你应有的结局。”

“明明之前险些被我夺走Archer的契约，现在居然担心起我来了吗？哎呀呀，你们这些小女孩真是好欺负。让我想起了一个人。”

美狄亚说话的语气依旧像一个妖娆的魔女，然而在那看似神秘而危险的兜帽下，却只是一个朴素的美人，而非妖艳的女巫。

“走之前再告诉你一件事吧。你的魔力恢复得非常缓慢，并非因为你的血统。而是因为你潜意识里排斥这份能力。你一直想要做一个普通人，可是，魔法的本质取决于使用它的人。只要克服这份心理障碍，Archer就能恢复正常。”

“如果那时候你还在，你愿意和我缔结契约吗？”

“谁知道呢？”

美狄亚站起身，缓缓走向了大门。

“不要像我一样去喜欢一名王子，他们懂得浪漫却不懂得忠诚。”

“你想说的是……”

“呵…没有吗？”

“……不是王子。是搭档。”

“哈哈哈……真是个有趣的小姑娘。”

“这位女士，外面还下着雪，你一个人打算去哪？”

贝兹看了看窗外的大雪，再考虑到美狄亚的处境，心中竟升起一丝悲凉。美狄亚伫立在门前，望着白茫茫的一片，蓝紫色的眼睛亦是一片空洞。微安娜背弃了她，她已经无处可去了。

“放心吧，我这个坏女人……可没那么容易死掉。”

美狄亚说着，便走向了纷飞的大雪，随后消融在黑夜之中。

“她该不会一个人回去寻仇……”

“教授，现在不是担心别人的时候。”

克拉丽丝的声音从身后传来，当贝兹转过头，发现她的脸色有些不对劲。

“我们从慕尼黑王宫劫走的圣杯有问题。”

“什么？难道是假的？”

兰斯洛特难以置信地看着克拉丽丝，他一直看管着慕尼黑王宫的圣杯，不可能是个赝品。

“不，这个圣杯并非赝品，然而，这个圣杯已经被污染了。所幸我们并没有使用它的力量。”

“那么……其他的圣杯也有被污染的可能吗？”

迦尔纳的神情变得格外复杂。

此刻，南丁格尔已经出门去看望她的病患……

小剧场：

观众1：这SB导演原来是个大pian子！

观众2：欺骗感情的死导演！

金闪闪：杂修导演，每次本王出场都要黑本王一道，还想不想在CCC池子里抽到本王了？

导演：你们以为C妈会像枪兵一样死于自尽吗？哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我啥时候说过C妈会死了？！我自己也是个C妈控啊！C妈必须用圣杯喂满100级啊！

迪卢木多（枪兵）：到头来，还是只有我们枪兵才会死于自尽！啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么！！

库丘林（枪兵）：我不服！我不服！！！

迦尔纳（枪兵）：我的御主都对我很好，在这件事上我不发表任何意见。

美狄亚（地图炮）：王子懂得浪漫但不懂得忠诚！这群渣男就该注孤生！

伊阿宋HP-10000

旧剑HP-10000

罗摩HP-10000

阿周那HP-10000

迦尔纳免疫

阿周那（不服）：为什么迦尔纳没反应？

迦尔纳（闪光）：恰恰相反，我不懂浪漫但我懂忠诚。

难敌（自信）：吾友说得对！

圆桌牛郎团这边的剧情线先告一段落啦，下面就继续咖喱线吧……哎？我是不是透露了什么？

第三十四章 错过的重逢

夜幕降临在慕尼黑圣母广场，红砖砌成的双塔庄严肃穆地屹立于一片低层的连栋房屋间，圣母教堂的钟声在街道上回响，精致的拱顶下垂落的吊灯映照着那洁白的墙面，来自英国的客人顺着教堂的中轴走向了彩色玻璃拼花窗前，那巨大的十字架。

“不远万里从时钟塔赶来，实在是万分感谢。君主，埃梅洛伊二世。”

布道的讲台前，白衣少女如同无罪的天使，望着前方身着深红色外衣的黑发男子，她露出了一丝纯洁无暇的笑意。

“您好，微安娜女士。根据您的消息，纳粹势力和圣堂教会在慕尼黑正进行着一场不可告人的阴谋，事态已经严重到超出了你的控制范围。”

来者直接切入了正题，并没有打算将时间用在客套话上。

“是的，正如你所知，纳粹势力觊觎圣杯的力量很久了，此次他们的行动不仅导致了圣杯系统的崩坏，出现了许多圣杯复制体，还创造出了一个可怕的怪物。我已经在努力控制现在近乎崩盘的局势，努力将英灵的伤亡控制在最低范围内，以保证圣杯不会变得更加不稳定。可是，这中间却有人阻挠。”

微安娜将一叠资料递给了这个被称为埃梅洛伊二世的男人，“我近日终于发现，阻挠的人里面，有一个出生在纳粹家庭的女孩，还有一个圣堂教会的修女。”

埃梅洛伊二世快速阅览了微安娜手中的档案，然而，意料之外的是，他并不打算这么快就得出结论。

“仅凭这些资料并不能断定这两大势力便是在幕后操纵这一切的人，但倘若纳粹余党和圣堂教会真的和这件事有关联，这将是一场前所未有的灾难。我会好好研究这些资料，然后再决定下一步行动。”

他说着，将资料收入文件夹里，随后便向微安娜告别。

“埃梅洛伊二世……”

正当埃梅洛伊二世打算离开，微安娜温柔地说道：“既然阁下这么匆忙地赶来，一定还没有定好旅店吧？我会给你安排住处。”

“不必了……时钟塔都已经安排好行程。即日起我会开始调查这件事。”

还没等微安娜继续挽留，埃梅洛伊二世便走出了教堂。随着男人渐行渐远，微安娜身边响起一个充满嘲讽的声音。

“切，这家伙真以为自己能搞定这件事？更让本王费解的是，你居然会对这个杂修感兴趣？你确定把时钟塔的人叫来不是搬石砸脚吗？”

“智慧的男人是很有魅力的……当然，最有魅力的还是你呀，金闪闪~你既有力量，又有智慧，最喜欢你了！”

微安娜美妙的笑声如同银铃一般。

“呵呵哈哈哈哈！这次居然这么不知廉耻地说出来了？不过，你会喜欢本王是理所当然的事情。如果你胆敢说谎，本王会好好惩罚你的。”（金闪闪：导演我把你戳成筛子也是理所当然的事情！）

\----------诸葛孔明：观今夜天象，知天下大事，全都是闪电，导演法克鱿！---------

托斯卡纳式的小屋内，一位面容憔悴的老妇人正躺在杂乱无章的卧室里。和昨天一样，这里被酗酒的主人弄得一片狼藉，可是前来造访的护士仍旧将一切整理了一遍。

当然，除了护士之外，还有一位嘴上骂骂咧咧却一直在帮忙的家伙。一个长着黑色长发的恶灵。

“对于生命毫无恻隐之心的你，为何会一直关照着这位失去孩子的母亲？莫非……她是你的御主？”

“知道得太多对你没好处。如果你们想通过杀死御主的方式赢得这场战争，那我会在你们杀死她之前先杀了你们。”

恶灵用冰冷的声音警告地说道。

“虽然她是你的御主，但得到圣杯以后，你应该已经不需要御主供魔了。可你依旧在照顾这位失去孩子的母亲。”南丁格尔并没有感觉到威胁，毕竟，她并不想伤害这位老妇人。

恶灵并没有反驳，只是默不作声地将那些相框一个一个摆放回原来的地方。

“你可曾……为生前的事情感到遗憾或内疚？”

南丁格尔不假思索地答道：“我将自己的一生都奉献给了医疗事业，希望能挽救更多的病患，当然，也有未能挽救的人。为什么忽然问起这种事？”

“我对生前的事情从未后悔过，我曾经成为大地之主，也有一位永远不会背叛我的，如同太阳一般耀眼的挚友，我不认为自己还能有什么遗憾。”

戴着面具的恶灵望着屋主的女儿相框上破碎的玻璃，沙哑的嗓音变得有些哀伤。

“除了一件事。对于我的母亲……在失去所有孩子之后，我那原本已经双目失明的母亲在失去孩子的仇恨和悲痛中无依无靠，寄人篱下地活着。最后，甚至还流落到森林中自生自灭。”

“莫非，也是因为战争？”

“战争的本质和赌局一样。赌局上我以为我赢得了一切，那场战争却让我失去了一切。包括罗泰耶……”

“罗泰耶？在你们的语言里是挚友的意思吗？”

“算是吧。”

南丁格尔将地上的酒瓶放进一个纸盒里，恶灵随后递过一个玻璃杯，那白皙而健美的手臂上纵横交错的红色裂纹让南丁格尔一怔。

“这让你很反胃吧？”

“不，我以为这是伤。”

南丁格尔以看病患的眼神打量起这位恶灵，这让恶灵有些不适应。

“我可不需要治疗。”

“这些东西，是你吞噬圣杯以后产生的吗？”

她隐约觉得，恶灵手臂上的裂痕比昨天晚上多了一些。

“不要管我。”

恶灵漠然道：“如果你只是为了看护那位母亲，我不会阻拦。但如果你要插手我的事，我会让你出去。”

“我不可能让一个精神状态不稳定的人照顾一个已经非常虚弱的老人。”

南丁格尔为那位老妇人盖好被子，随后转过身，坦率地直视着恶灵的眼睛，“如果你有可能威胁到这位老人的生命安全，那么你将被列入需要治疗的范围内。”

“有些事情你还是不要插手为好。”

恶灵的声音变得有些暴躁，他似乎失去了耐心。而这种焦躁不安的状态令南丁格尔更加坚定了自己的猜测。

“我再问一遍，你刚被召唤出来的时候，身上有没有这些裂痕？”

“我说过不要管我！”

恶灵嘶吼着，喉咙里发出类似于恶鬼的低吼，当南丁格尔察觉到杀意，恶灵已经冲上前来，扼住了她的咽喉，将她提到半空。

南丁格尔下意识地举起枪，对准恶灵的手臂，可是她又害怕枪响会把那位妇人惊醒。她抓住恶灵的手腕，竭尽全力想要挣脱出来，可恶灵的臂力却比她想象得还要大。

“你……疯了吗！”

南丁格尔一脚扫向恶灵的下巴，那张面具在冲击下变得有些松动，恶灵将手松开，随后立刻按住了面具。

“南丁格尔女士！”

一道金色的闪光掠过夜空，最终停留在窗台上。南丁格尔抬起头，映入眼帘的是一位身着金甲的枪兵。当她环视四周，那位恶灵已经没了踪影。

“发生了什么？”

迦尔纳扫视了一下托斯卡纳式的房屋，希望能够捕捉到哪怕一丝线索。南丁格尔拍了拍身上的灰，随后若无其事地站了起来。

“教授不放心我的安全所以派你来了吗？真是的……我好歹也是英灵啊。我没事。回去吧。离开太久克拉丽丝会担心的。”

迦尔纳在屋内停顿了片刻，欲言又止。最终还是跟着南丁格尔离开了这里。

“罗泰耶……”

南丁格尔并不知道，罗泰耶其实是一个名字。

小剧场：

迦尔纳：导演，你这样有意思吗？现在除了当事人以外大家都知道那位神秘的人是谁了！

恶灵：MMP，为什么我还叫恶灵？放真名啊混蛋！劳资都说出那么关键的词了，你却还不让我见见罗泰耶……

南丁格尔：所以说……某种意义上我变成了中介？

阿周那：咳咳咳……我觉得你最好别让迦尔纳见到那个人。

南丁格尔：这位患者请躺好了别乱动否则再给你缝几针！

恶灵：我到底什么时候才能见到罗泰耶，啊？导演你给我出来！

埃梅洛伊二世：我就不明白了，为什么连我都成了苏的目标？

诸葛孔明：亮也不能理解！为何这位导演这么喜欢让亮成为苏的对象！导演你给我解释！

导演：因为你帅啊。

埃梅洛伊二世：………………这我知道。

诸葛孔明：我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！

第三十五章 幸运的Lancer

“帕斯，杀了他。”

横尸遍野的古战场，血腥的气息在空气中蔓延。手持甘狄拔的神射手拉开长弓，面对一位车轮已经陷入血泥中的战士，他的手臂不断地颤抖着。

那位卓越的战士坚信着自己的对手会遵守正（和谐）法，身为一名刹帝利，他不会以这种毫无荣耀的方式来了解他们之间的对决。

可是，射手的耳边却一直回荡着一个声音。

“帕斯，快杀了他。”

“不！”

神射手的箭从未如此迟疑过。在那之前，他的脑海里只有一个想法，就是杀死自己的宿敌，不惜一切代价。但绝不是以此等卑劣的手段！

“帕斯，让我来吧……”

他已经不知道这声音究竟来自身边的人，还是来自脑海里，那片他始终无法面对的黑暗。

“放箭吧，帕斯，违背正（和谐）法这样的重罪，由我来背负。”

魔箭离开了弓弦，射穿了那位战士的脖颈，那一刻，高悬于俱卢之野上空的太阳，熄灭了。他终于结束了这场漫长的对决，可是，当自己的宿敌以这样的方式倒下，他心中并没有一丝胜利的喜悦。

“阿周那，你都做了什么？”

凯旋归营的射手，只看见一位老妇人含着泪水的眼睛。

“你杀死的……是你真正的兄长。”

那一刻，他仿佛坠入了一个暗不见底的冰湖，没有一丝光明透过那厚厚的冰面渗入令人窒息的湖水中。

是啊……

太阳，已经被自己射杀了。

背负着弑兄的罪恶，射手并没有反抗，只是任由自己沉入黑暗的深渊。这一刻，他身边没有任何人，他的兄弟，他的友人，他的妻子……

他只想一个人消失在这死寂的地方。

“Archer……”

爱葛莎很清楚，那不过是一个梦，尽管她看见的确实是从者的内心世界。对于那可怕的黑暗，和自我毁灭的意识，爱葛莎并不陌生——如果不是因为米凯拉老师，她现在或许已经被当成自闭症患者，被送去治疗了。

她换了身衣服，走到隔壁的房间看了一眼，Archer并没有消失，但以现在的状态来看，已经经不起下一次战斗。

‘你的魔力恢复得非常缓慢，并非因为你的血统。而是因为你潜意识里排斥这份能力。只要克服这份心理障碍，Archer就能恢复正常。’

美狄亚的话语回荡在耳边，爱葛莎很清楚这是心病，潜意识里她想做一个普通人。像贝兹教授那样。如果她无法克服自己的心病，Archer会因此消失。

“Lancer，我一直有一个问题，是关于你的事情。”

楼下书房的灯依旧亮着。爱葛莎甚至怀疑贝兹教授不需要休息。

“说吧，教授。”

“你当初为何会为了学习武艺，对持斧罗摩谎称自己是婆罗门？现在看来，你并不会说谎。”贝兹翻阅着摩诃婆罗多的文献，希望得到一个合理的解释，或者是传唱失误的答案。

迦尔纳碧蓝的双眼直视着教授的眼睛，他坦率地说道：“对于这点我不会为自己进行任何辩解。当初的我的确是因为害怕持斧罗摩上师知道自己的真实身份而不授我武艺，于是选择了谎言。因此，师父得知真相后对我的诅咒也是理所当然。”

“哦？”

对于迦尔纳如此直白的答案，贝兹不禁有些意外。

“那是我理应遭受的责罚，包括后人的对我的反面评价。”

“Lancer你也别这么说，谁都有血气方刚的时候……”

一不小心揭了Lancer的伤疤，贝兹竟有些难为情。

“那时的我的确还不算成熟。因为遭受到一些挫折就忘记了忍辱也是一种美德。《金刚经》中，觉者前世被歌利王割解其身体,对他百般侮辱,但他不曾生一念嗔恨心。我那时如果知道这样的典故就会知道自己所受的挫折不算什么。”

（印度很多人还是觉得佛陀是毗湿奴的化身，所以在此被称为觉者。）

对于这些给他的英雄生涯带来污点的往事，他并没有回避，在他看来这些事情已经发生，便是铁定的事实，无须去掩盖。

“不不不，Lancer你已经做得很好了，不必用圣人的标准来要求自己……在业力和因果之中并没有对错可言，在我看来这是一个做出选择和承担后果的过程。另一个选择所带来的后果也不一定更好。做选择的人从来都不会知道选择所带来的后果，这才是选择的意义所在。所以我不会问你如果再给你第二次机会你会如何选择。”

贝兹和Lancer讨论的过程中，隐约察觉到了楼梯上有脚步声。他抬起头，爱葛莎正站在门口默默地听着他们的谈话。

“爱葛莎小姐？请坐……我去给你泡杯咖啡。”

“你手上有伤，不必了。”

爱葛莎随意找个椅子坐了下来。“更何况我可没有大半夜喝咖啡的打算。”

“你看上去……像是做了噩梦？”

“只是偶然窥见了一些不该看到的东西。”

爱葛莎并不想透露自己究竟在梦境里看见了什么。但发生在梦境的那一幕至今令她毛骨悚然。她之前并不明白Lancer为什么即便是换上了便装脖子上依旧带着那个金环，直到她看见了那支箭是如何射断他的脖子。

“Lancer……”

爱葛莎审视着那双碧蓝的莲目，迟疑了许久。

“你恨他吗？”

对于这个问题，Lancer并没有任何情绪上的起伏。

“我的死因从很早以前就已经注定了，他也只是在业力的驱使中，将我推向死亡的最后一步。”

俱卢之野中，这位布施的英雄被多个诅咒加身，最终所有的诅咒都化为致命的恶果，仿佛那一刻便是命中注定。他的宿敌，一切皆为天授，连同胜利也是他的父神为他准备的一份礼物。

“那你们为什么仍旧视对方为宿敌？”

“他和我一样，期待着一场痛快的对决。俱卢之野他虽然杀了我，但他并不认为那场毫无荣耀的战斗能分出胜负。”

正因为彼此是宿敌，所以对于对方的心愿也了如指掌。

一场痛快的决斗。

唯独这个心愿，不能天授，只能由他布施给自己。

“弟弟胡闹，哥哥也跟着胡闹？明明你已经不再被过去所困扰，却还是要纵容弟弟任性的想法吗……”贝兹苦笑，“你该不会……打算把这也当成一种布施？”

“在这一点上我和Archer恰好达成了共识，因此还算不上是在纵容他的做法。更何况，这和他是否与我有血缘关系无关。”

至今为止，Lancer和Archer还没有一个人愿意承认彼此是兄弟。看着这两位兄弟的关系，贝兹越发觉得马卡斯是个好弟弟。

“Lancer，我还有一个问题。”

爱葛莎深吸了一口气，“当周围的人因为你展现出与自己的阶级不符的实力而侮辱你，忌惮你的时候，是什么让你仍要选择锻炼自己的武艺？在象城演武时，你并不忌讳让世人知道你是车夫之子，也并没有对自己的出身有任何不满……”

“如果今生的出身和境遇乃是前世的业果，那么为何上天要赋予我与现状不符的能力，其中必有缘由。在象城见到吾友难敌时，我终于找到了这答案。这身武艺，定是为了让我能为吾友效命而赐予我的天赋。”

迦尔纳很少会产生特别的情绪，甚至面对阿周那的时候也格外平静。可是，唯独提到难敌……这个无论对待任何事都能一视同仁的英雄会变得主观。

“Lancer真是一个幸运的人。不……与其说幸运，不如说你的智慧，让你不论在何等的境遇中，都能够心怀感激。”

贝兹大概能够猜到爱葛莎此刻的心事，尽量以宽慰的语气说道：“爱葛莎，唯有把你与别人的不同当做一种优势，你才不会因为拥有这些能力而感到痛苦。我们无法改变别人的看法，也无法弄清别人的思想，唯有自己的心境是可以转变的。”

“教授连安慰人的时候都像是在说教。”

爱葛莎说罢，缓缓站起身，朝着厨房方向走去。

“我去泡壶茶。稍后回来加入你们的讨论。”

小剧场：

迦尔纳：我说过我的幸运A+你们现在相信了吧？爱葛莎小姐都说我幸运……

阿周那（捂脸）：………………御主都这么说了我还能反驳什么呢？！我还能反驳吗？！

迪卢木多：身为枪兵就要有枪兵的觉悟。

库丘林：一个幸运D天天喊着自己超好运……不害臊吗！切！

迦尔纳（无视周围异样的眼神）：我真是一个幸运的枪兵。

难敌：看看上一章发生的事情你居然还这么想……真是站着说话不腰疼啊……吾友……

导演：老实说，迦尔纳一直对于自己的幸运值有意见不是因为他别扭啦，真是因为他对于自己的境遇一直都没什么抱怨或不满。

迦尔纳：导演，我是真的很幸运。

导演：行行行！你最幸运了还不行吗！

难敌（冲动）：吾友，你好好看看上一章，到底哪幸运了啊！

迦尔纳（诚恳）：在象城演武时遇见吾友是我平生最幸运的事情。

难敌：我居然没法反驳……

阿周那：这件事情上就不要和他争了。

爱葛莎：难得有你迁就Lancer的时候……

第三十六章 期望与伪装 

慕尼黑王宫的结界内，昂贵的摆设散落在断壁残桓，原本陈列在文物馆内的金杯也不翼而飞。望着一片狼藉，身着深蓝色战袍的骑士陷入了沉思。

“兰斯洛特卿就算反叛也不会做出这么野蛮的事。这和他一贯的作风不符。”

“我们所有人……都一直在忍耐。可他却不顾王的安危做出了这等事。真是令人悲伤啊……兰斯洛特卿，我还以为你是我们之中最担心王的安危的那个人。”

红发的弓手抚过废墟上被剑刃斩断的痕迹，哀伤的声音里夹杂着一丝愤怒。

“这其中必定有原因。高文卿，我们找他必须问清楚。”

比起另外两人，最为淡定的，是那位手臂上覆着银色甲胄的骑士。“王并不希望圆桌骑士之间产生分歧，更何况，我们并未亲眼目睹整个过程。”

“如果他解释不清楚……那就只能让我亲自将他制裁。”

高文紧握着圣剑Gallatin,水蓝的眼睛里没有一丝游移。倘若兰斯洛特再一次因私人原因而背叛王，那么，这一次，他一定要让兰斯洛特付出代价。

“我英俊而勇敢的骑士啊，正如贝狄威尔卿所言，圆桌骑士倘若产生分歧，王也是会很困扰的呢……”

一个美妙动人的声音从废墟里传来，迎面走来的是一位身着白衣，面容娇美的女子。

“比起兰斯洛特卿，蛊惑他这么做的人才格外可恨不是吗？在兰斯洛特卿已经心烦意乱的情况下在他心口补了一刀，让兰斯洛特卿陷入崩溃。”

“微安娜小姐……”

望着那位天使般的少女，高文郑重地行了一个礼。

“这件事，请交由圆桌骑士团自己解决。我们会带回兰斯洛特卿，不论是用哪种方式，不论是死是活。”

“圆桌骑士团亲自出马我就放心了。”

微安娜粲然一笑，温柔地注视着太阳骑士英俊的面庞，“但是要记住，如果您带回来的是兰斯洛特卿的尸体，你们的王也会伤心哦……”

“我明白。”

“那……我就等着高文卿的好消息。”

微安娜的手轻轻抚摸着高文的脸颊，她踮起脚尖，凑到骑士耳边暧昧地说道：“那些蛊惑长湖骑士的小人，必须为此付出代价。为了你的王，也为了我，一定要取得胜利。”

高文的十指深深刺入了手心。

为了王的安全……

\-------高文：Holy Shit!不就是第六章的时候卡了你几天，至于让我被揩油？！-----------

‘关于之前报导的弓虽女干杀人案的凶手已被查出，是一名14岁的中东男子，由于凶手未成年，对于凶手的判决将酌情处理……’

看着报纸上一张胡子拉扎的大叔脸，以及旁边标注的年龄，贝兹感觉写出这份报导的人需要去补补脑子。

这个国家曾经有种族主义的历史烙印，而现在，对于种族主义问题的回避已经演变为对罪恶的包庇……为了证明这个国家没有种族歧视，粉饰出来的泛滥的同情心，究竟会将这个国家带向何方？

“教授，每天早上动怒对身体并不好。虽然比起教授熬夜的习惯，这已经算小事。”

迦尔纳用平静的语调说出来的话让贝兹的眉头皱的更紧了。贝兹将报纸叠好，放进回收的纸箱子，随后检查了一下简讯。确认克拉丽丝在伯格赛尔教堂并没有遇袭后才松了一口气。

“保持联系，如果微安娜有什么动静我会带着Lancer来支援。”

他留下了简讯，随后望了一眼阁楼方向。

也不知道爱葛莎小姐现在心情怎样了。

克拉丽丝执意要将被污染的圣杯带回教堂处理。虽然带着两位从者，但微安娜不论是在从者数量还是魔力供应上都是克拉丽丝的好几倍。除了克拉丽丝的安全以外，还有一件令人担忧的事实——阿周那不能再参战，如果贝兹去伯格赛尔教堂，那么爱葛莎的处境将会格外危险。

除非她能够不再对自己的血源产生排斥的情绪。

阁楼的天窗下，来自柏林的舞蹈家正翻阅着一本写有梵文的古籍，试图从先贤的智慧中寻求内心的平静。直到一位身着白色风衣的弓手出现在门前。

“Archer，你的伤好了？”

爱葛莎看着Archer心事重重的样子，指了指身边的座椅，“有什么事坐下说吧。这里正好有多余的茶点和座位。”

“爱葛莎，你昨天的行为实在太乱来了。就算那个从者已经奄奄一息，也随时可能重整态势，一枪终结你的性命。”

Archer神色有些凝重。

“那种情况下，御主应该以自己的性命为重。”

“我记得我告诉你没有我的命令不能使用宝具，你却还是放出了火神的法宝。”

爱葛莎将书签放在最新的一页，不假思索地说道：“战局永远在意料之外，随机应变也是在所难免的事。”

“保护御主的安全是从者的责任，如果御主死去，是从者的失职。” Archer用前所未有的，严厉的语调说道：“你没有义务在意我的死活，在战场上，只要把我当成一件战斗的工具……”

爱葛莎合上了手中的书页，蓦地站起身，“Archer，有件事情我们必须要说清楚。我从来不认为从者是御主的工具，如果你真心希望被当做一件工具，那么一定有更适合作为你御主的人选。”

“爱葛莎，我说过这是战争。你还是不明白吗？在俱卢之野的战场上，我也就是个杀人的工具而已……”

“第二次世界大战中也有一个把人当成工具的家伙，为了满足他对于种族主义的奇怪的嗜好，创造出了我父亲还有我这样的存在。”

爱葛莎将手中的古籍放在书桌上，低声说道：“Archer，如果你只把自己当做战斗的工具，那么我又是什么呢？以我的血源来看，甚至还不能算得上是一个合格的工具吧？”

“爱葛莎……”

“Archer，你怎么看上去不太愉快？你的伤恢复得怎样了？”

看着一脸沮丧从楼上走下来的弓兵，正在一边喝咖啡一边翻越文献的贝兹迟疑了片刻，还是决定叫住他。

“伤势已无大碍……”

Archer说罢，又陷入了漫长的沉默中。

眼看书房内的氛围有些僵硬，贝兹举起了缠着绷带的手，无奈地说道：“我手里这些文献被翻译成德语后和梵文版本的原作的意思不太一样。我的手不能写字，能否帮我做一些笔记？”

“抄写经文？”

Archer透过窗看了看正在巡逻的Lancer,看样子这件事只能他来做了。

“据说对于你们那个时代的人来说，这似乎也是修行的一部分？”

看着Archer在对面坐下，拿起羽毛笔，贝兹露出了一丝和善的笑意。不得不说，阿周那抄写经文的样子像极了一个学者的样子，也难怪他生前假扮婆罗门时都未曾被拆穿。

“爱葛莎小姐知道你已经恢复了吗？”

贝兹随口问了一句，不料Archer的神情变得有些凝重，手中的羽毛笔险些从指间滑落。

“我对她说了令她讨厌的话。”他埋着头，似乎不想让贝兹看见自己脸上的表情。

“是吗？我还以为只有你能好好劝劝她。毕竟……理智上的理解和情绪上的共鸣是不同的。”

贝兹将文献翻过一页，小心翼翼地把写满字迹的纸抹平。

“为什么教授会这么认为？”

Archer的字迹和刚开始书写时有些不同，而这微妙的变化都被教授看在眼里。

“虽然仅仅是我的猜测，但我以为，御主和从者之所以相遇都是因为某种渊源。威尔因为对骑士精神的憧憬而召唤出兰斯洛特，我因为研究你们那个时代的哲学遇见Lancer,克拉丽丝，一位虽然有时会胆小却格外虔诚的上帝的信徒，遇见了内心坚强，拥有悬壶济世之心的提灯女神。那么爱葛莎的从者会是你，也必然有其中的缘由。”

Archer手中的笔顿了顿，墨水险些在书稿上散开。

“教授，你想说什么？”

贝兹双手交叉，郑重地说道：“爱葛莎的痛苦之源，是混杂在她身体里的两个血源。日耳曼民族的血统，以及祖辈传给她的魔术回路……这两个血源同时存在，意味着她不论在这里，还是在另一边都难以立足。这会时刻让她胡思乱想，认为自己是纳粹主义遗留下来的实验品，以及……被你们称之为苏多的存在。因此，她想要舍弃其中一条。那就是这个魔术回路，她和婆罗多的联系。她认为没有了这一半的血源，她便和普通的日耳曼人无异。

而你，困扰你的无非是你的两个自我认知，一个是被大家所期望的，天授的英雄，另一个是你内心不为人知的部分。这让你不论对待你的兄弟，还是你自己，都无法做到坦诚相见。你一直想要让另一个自己消失，只留下一个身份，可是，隐藏掉另一个自己，并不能改变本我，以至于你有时候会像是变了一个人。爱葛莎也一样，就算舍弃了自己的魔术回路，她也无法改变自己的血源。”

Archer将目光移至别处，极力掩饰自己内心的抵触。全然不知手中的羽毛笔已经被握得有些变形。

“关于爱葛莎的血源……你到底想说明什么？”

从Archer低沉的嗓音中，贝兹竟察觉到一丝警告的意味。他无奈地笑了笑，“Archer，我并不认为爱葛莎的血源有什么问题。相反，祖辈的魔术回路能够流传到她身上，更像是一种礼物，能让她领悟出常人无法领悟的东西，甚至听懂梵天的语言。虽然我希望她能明白这一点，但通常只有情绪上有共鸣的人才能够更好地交流。”

贝兹见Archer握笔的手放松了一些，便从他手中接过羽毛笔，放回了墨盒上。

“我认为，爱葛莎的心结是在巴伐利亚国家歌剧院那晚的战斗中留下的。在微安娜说出的那些话面前，她很坚强，连一滴眼泪也没流下。但这不代表那些话对她没有任何影响。”

就在这时，贝兹的手机上传来了简讯的提示音，他看了一眼简讯的内容，随后站起身，顺手捞起了自己的外套。

“克拉丽丝小姐遇到麻烦了。圆桌骑士团正在朝伯格赛尔教堂进发。我和Lancer必须赶往那里。”

贝兹说罢，套上防风帽，朝着庭院走去。

“请务必保护好爱葛莎的安全。”

“你……为何会对爱葛莎的事情这么上心？”

“除了我的学生以外，我认识的人本来就不多。偶尔关心一下很正常吧？走了，Lancer！”

雪停了，久违的阳光透过天窗，落在陈旧的书卷上。原本正趴在桌前小憩的舞者被刺眼的光芒惊醒，与此同时，熟悉的脚步声从耳边传来。

“Archer，什么事？”

“有样东西要交给你。”

Archer走上前方，在爱葛莎的书桌上放下一个银色的箭匣。当爱葛莎打开箭匣，她看见了一支水蓝色的箭支。

她记得这支箭。

在俱卢之野，他用这支箭射杀了自己真正的兄长。那个背负着众多诅咒，令他憎恨，令他嫉妒的宿敌。

“这是我生前杀死迦尔纳时所用的箭。这支箭承载着我过去的耻辱与怨念，我用最卑劣的手段窃取了胜利。失去了一个刹帝利的荣耀，我只不过是个杀戮的工具而已。”

Archer深吸了一口气，坦白地说道：“这就是我真实的面目，天授的英雄所有光辉背后的一切。世人皆认为我是一个品德高尚，毫无瑕疵的英雄，可是，在期望与伪装下，另一个我，嫉妒那个人，恨不得用尽一切卑鄙下流的手段除掉他。即便是用那么卑劣的手段害死了我的宿敌，我心中的某一部分，在窃喜……”

爱葛莎沉默了许久，她审视着Archer脸上百感交集的神情，想必这位英雄生前对自己格外严苛，以至于那段压抑的日子令他无法容忍自己会有不完美的地方。

Lancer从不介意向教授提起自己英雄生涯中的污点，而Archer却是头一次将自己内心一直隐藏的，丑恶的一面向自己坦白。

令她惊讶的是，她并没有因此讨厌他。

“Archer，你并没有自己想象得那么邪恶，只是，被期待成完美无缺的你，无法容下任何瑕疵。一个人会产生各种各样的念头是无可避免的。告诉你一个秘密吧。对于明知道自己身上的血源会在我身上延续，却依旧让我降生于这个世上，随后又把我丢在孤儿院的父亲，我至今也还有丑陋的恨意。”

舞者仰望着天窗落下的光束，平静地说道：“可人的感情就是这么复杂，除了被抛弃的恨意，那些和家人在一起的，愉快的时光令我心怀感激，想要回到自己另一个身份被发现之前的日子。我一直鼓励你不要被过去所束缚，尽管我自己也将自己囚禁在这名为过去的牢笼。你能向我坦白这段过去，我真的很高兴。你天授的才能是礼物，不是包装，Archer。你不是什么战斗的工具，这一次你身边并没有家族和友人的期望，你只需要凭借自己的意愿去选择。”

“你能接受我的过去，为何对自己却如此苛刻？那给你带来痛苦，甚至失去一切的，来自婆罗多的血源，就未曾带来任何愉快的记忆吗？还是说……是在这个时代已经过时的正（和谐）法让你感到痛苦？”

“Archer？你生气了？”

“没有。”

爱葛莎惊讶地看着阿周那脸上的表情，当她察觉到Archer竟有些抗议时，不禁露出了一丝笑意。

“老实说，我并不认为正（和谐）法在每个时代都相同。但婆罗多的血源所流传下来的，对于舞蹈的热爱，对于智慧的尊敬，对于生命的意义不懈的追求……这些让我成为了现在的自己。这也有你的功劳，巨苇老师。”

“这倒是提醒了我，迄今为止，你的婆罗多舞还是有待改进。不过……比起那个名字，还是叫我Archer吧。”

阿周那按住了额头，似乎有些苦恼——自己当初怎么就用这个名字向她自报家门呢？

“真是个苛刻的老师啊，这么几天当然不够我学会所有东西。虽然我也不知道自己将如何勇敢地面对自己的血源，但有一件事我非常确信，我还没准备好让你回到英灵座。”

爱葛莎将箭匣小心翼翼地关了起来，“你已经能够诚实地面对自己的过去，作为御主，我可不能输给你。如果因为自己的懦弱让从者消失，那是御主的失职。”

“虽然你拿着箭想要去杀一个从者的样子让我至今都能吓出一身冷汗，但也正因为这样，我无法想象这样的你去过另一种人生的样子。”

“别调侃我了Archer。我的确是个不安分的柏林人，就算没有这复杂的血源，我也不会老老实实地每天去重复同样的生活。我所期望的另一种人生，不一定就比现在更好。”

爱葛莎话音刚落，深蓝色的流光在甘狄拔弓上升起。

“现在就带我去伯格赛尔教堂！”

小剧场：

导演：道具组，什么情况，圣杯量产，阿周那射死迦尔纳的箭难道也量产了吗？不是送给咕哒了吗？

日服的咕哒哥：呜呜呜呜，我特么没抽到阿周那，哪来他的箭呀！

国服的咕哒哥：我……我特么也没有阿周那！（掏出手机点开微信支付）

马修：前辈……这已经是第几单了？！

阿周那：御主不高兴自己有印度血统怎么办，在线等，急！

女权主义者1：有你们这些直男癌，一个妹子当然不想当印度人了！

女权主义者2：就是就是，而且妹子在你们印度那边还只能算贱民，谁特么稀罕这血统啊！

阿周那：………………说得好像都是我的锅。

女权主义者3：难道不是吗？你这个妻妾成群的渣男！

迦尔纳：怎么了，我愚蠢的弟弟？我从没见你哭得这么伤心……

日常洗白（黑）阿囧：

第五章里面，咕哒一行人说阿囧生前过得很压抑，说白了吧，就是有点工具人的感觉。（谷阿莫：喂！）

比武招亲赢来的老婆被分了，在象城被大哥拿来赌博，然后俱卢之野被大哥骂，原因是：你他娘的咋还不杀死迦尔纳？更惨的是他儿子激昂，他本人不在的时候，激昂被坚战忽悠着去闯车轮阵然后死了。他回来只能看着激昂的尸体蓝瘦香菇。

所以这孩子并没有正确的人生观，估计觉得自己全身开挂只是为了给哥哥们争权夺利当工具使。杀死迦尔纳，背负了弑兄的锅以后他更有点破罐子破摔了。当然，这是型月里面的精分哥给人的感觉。

而迦尔纳那边，难敌对迦尔纳如此推心置腹，全心全意，迦尔纳虽然没有阿周那天授的荣耀，但是却过得非常潇洒。这也是阿周那会嫉妒的地方吧。凭啥你一穷屌丝（迦尔纳看了看自己的金耳环和金甲。难敌：嗯？！！作者你活腻了？）这么能打，还过得比本王子幸福这么多。（阿周那：在你眼中我内心竟如此丑恶？）


	6. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第37-42章 骑士王营救计划

第三十七章 叛逃的骑士  
慕尼黑西部陵园，四下无人，一片寂寥。晨雾中，一位戴着面具，披着黑色长发的男子缓缓走向一个墓碑，白色的花束带着他手上尚有余温的血液被放在墓前。  
“我已经替你的母亲完成了复仇。接下来，我将不再有所顾忌。”  
他说罢，在墓碑前双手合掌，“是你母亲对于你的执念将我招来这个世上，让我有机会再见到我的故人，所以请放心，我绝不会让她受到伤害。”  
“终于找到你了……复仇者。你成功隐瞒了关于自己的一切，不得不说，你已经超出了微安娜的计划。”  
妖娆的女声从身后传来，男子扫了一眼披着紫色斗篷的女巫，露出了嘲讽的笑意。  
“你快消失了。想必你已经被你的君主背叛……”  
“一个已经失去一切的人，从来没有什么好害怕的。也不会再去追求那些遥不可及的东西。”  
女巫艰难地支撑着魔力快要枯竭的躯体，蓝紫色的嘴唇勾起一丝冰冷的笑。  
“只有一场酣畅淋漓的复仇才会令我感到愉悦。”  
“你怎么知道，我的敌人和你相同？”  
男子饶有趣味地打量着这位对于背叛深恶痛绝的女人，能让失去御主的她支撑至今的，恐怕只有那一个可怕的执念。  
“拉美西斯二世在消失前，告诉微安娜一些消息。听说你在寻找一个……太阳一般的男人？我见过两个。一个与微安娜为敌，另一个……被微安娜当做工具。不论是哪一个，你都有足够的理由去战斗了吧？”  
黑发的男子将快要倒地的女巫一把扶住，他的手因为兴奋而有些颤抖，当女巫抬起头，她看见这个残酷的男人脸上竟洋溢着诡异的笑意。  
“带我去见他。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
越过伯格赛尔教堂的大厅，圆桌骑士团迎上了教堂主人布下的重重机关……破解这些陷阱，攻入教堂的内核只是时间问题。  
“叛……徒……！”  
狂怒的黑骑士如同黑色的幽灵在狭窄的，布满暗门的回廊里飞舞，隐藏在墙面夹板内的暗器在碰到它漆黑的铠甲后化为红黑的炮弹反弹了回去，将机关破坏得一干二净。  
“兰斯洛特！你打算一直躲着我吗！？”  
太阳骑士手中的圣剑扫过了布满魔法网的房间，整个天花板因强烈的冲击坠落了下来。高文踩着残破的木片，大步走向了门背后的密道。  
“兰斯洛特，你给我出来！你想像生前一样，做个叛逃的懦夫吗！”  
高文愤怒的吼声在密道里回响，伴随着骑士团急促的脚步声，与魔弦奏出的毁灭的乐章，魔术师布下的重重机关已经无法阻挡骑士团的步伐。  
“主啊……请赐予我力量。”  
拱形屋顶的地下室内，一位披着黑色长袍的金发女子正跪在案前祷告，“我决不能让圣杯落在其他人手里。这是属于主的东西。”  
“克拉丽丝，他们来了。比预想的要快。”  
金色的光点汇聚在隐秘的殿堂，银发的女护士与身披银色铠甲的骑士早已在此待命。骑士向牧师行了个礼，郑重地说道：“圆桌骑士终于又再次聚集在一起。是时候去面对其他几位圆桌骑士了。克拉丽丝小姐，南丁格尔女士，请你们带着圣杯离开这里。”  
“你一个人留下来？”  
牧师转过身，凝望着长湖骑士那坚定不移的眼睛，“你要面对的，是怒不可遏的圆桌骑士，他们都坚信你是叛徒。”  
“正如我生前一样。”  
兰斯洛特双手握住剑柄，伫立在最后的暗门前。  
“你们有不得不守护的东西，我亦是如此。不论作为您的从者，还是作为王的骑士，我都必须留下。我已经告诉教授，在密道的尽头与你们会和。”  
“那么……请务必保重！”  
克拉丽丝举起手中的十字架，伴随着一段祷文的咏唱，长湖骑士银色的甲胄上镀上了一层白光。南丁格尔抱起牧师，快步走向了暗门背后的通道，当最后的石门紧闭，长湖骑士听见了魔弦振动的声音……  
“崔斯坦，这可不像悲伤的乐曲……原来你也会为吾王的事情感到愤怒？”  
兰斯洛特横起不毁的湖光，镀金的剑身迎上了撕裂空气的弦音，当红发的射手再度拉开魔弦弓，流金般的剑影掠过了狭窄的走道，兰斯洛特挥剑相迎，当他抬起头，一个披着雪白披风的银发男子用套着银色腕甲的手臂压住了他的剑锋。  
“贝狄威尔，你最了解王心中的想法，为何不能想清楚吾王真正的心愿？”  
长湖骑士倾身向前，撞开了面目清秀的骑士，当他试图将长剑从地面拔起，几枚黑红相间的炮弹从黑暗中袭来，他似乎非常了解来者的习惯，本能地闪过了第一波佯攻，当黑骑士近身，挥剑刺向他的要害，兰斯洛特也预判出了剑刃的轨迹，以无毁的湖光迎上狂怒的重击。  
“因为背叛吾王，悔恨不已，乃至抛弃理智的另一个我啊……你打算永远这样自暴自弃吗？”  
兰斯洛特说罢，加大了挥剑的力度，纯净而不灭的圣剑并没有在黑骑士的污染下变色，而黑骑士手中堕落的湖光剑发出阵阵悲鸣，黑骑士暴怒地呜咽着，如同发疯的野兽。  
“兰斯洛特，你还有脸说他自暴自弃？自暴自弃的，不正是你自己吗！”  
幽暗的密道尽头，金发的骑士手持圣剑，大步朝着长湖骑士走来。即便是那样的距离，兰斯洛特依旧能感受到他炽热的怒火，如同阳炎般灼烧着骑士的心。  
“你忍不下去了吗，兰斯洛特？”  
太阳骑士的声音颤抖着，水蓝的剑刃变得赤红，灼热的火苗沿着剑锋爬升至剑柄。  
“高文卿，比起吾王的安危，我个人的荣辱微不足道。如果是为了吾王，不论何等耻辱我都能忍受。就算要我为那个微安娜卖命也在所不惜。”  
兰斯洛特扬起无毁的湖光，雪亮的剑身映着高文那双愤怒的蓝眼睛。  
“那么你打算如何解释你在慕尼黑王宫的行径？”  
高文厉声质问道：“你亲手将慕尼黑王宫的圣杯交给了微安娜的敌人，你知道这么做会置吾王为何等的处境吗？！”  
“你以为……我们只要心甘情愿地为微安娜卖命，吾王就会平安无事吗？”  
兰斯洛特凝视着高文的双眼，悲愤地喊道：“吾王已经……被微安娜那个可恶的女人给……害死了！”  
“住口！你这个骗子！”  
伴随着高文近乎暴怒的咆哮，赤色的剑刃与纯净的湖光剑在半空中交汇，飞溅的火花映照着太阳骑士惨白的面孔。  
“什么？！到底是怎么回事？！吾王他怎么可能……”  
贝狄威尔难以置信地愣在原地，他痛苦地按住额头，双膝变得格外无力。  
“不可能……”  
崔斯坦拉开魔弦琴，对准了兰斯洛特，他全然不知开弓的手指已经被弓弦割开了几道口子……那原本悲恸的弦乐此刻变得毫无章法，在魔弦的颤音割裂兰斯洛特甲胄的瞬间，断弦的声音震破了地下室的墙基，密室的房顶已经开始有碎石落下。  
“吾王不会就这样死去！吾王她……一定还活着！”  
轮转胜利之剑如同雷霆般连续不断地重击在无毁的湖光刃上，那充满狂怒的进攻与高文平日里温和的性格截然不同，兰斯洛特早已预见到高文的反应，却未曾想到他竟会如此失控。他不顾魔弦造成的伤痛，迎击着高文的进攻，他知道，一旦自己分散注意，高文当真会对自己下杀手。  
“高文卿，你好好想想！自从那天以后，我们有多久没有见到吾王了？！你仔细想想，微安娜为什么把我们分散开来，为什么不告诉我们吾王在哪……”  
“让吾王活下去……这是微安娜能够控制骑士团的唯一条件，她答应过……”  
高文近乎绝望地嘶吼着，一道道赤炎划过黑暗的密室，布满苔藓的，潮湿的石壁已经被烤得焦黑，兰斯洛特银白色的甲胄也在剑刃的温度下扭曲。  
“你以为我是因为什么才毁掉了慕尼黑王宫的据点？！你以为我为什么会选择这么不合适的时候叛逃？吾王没了，那些东西还有什么守护的价值？”  
兰斯洛特一边招架着高文的攻击，一边厉声吼道：“你给我好好听着！我也不愿意相信吾王已经被害死的事实，为了营救吾王，我一直在偷偷打听吾王的消息，直到我无意间从微安娜的某位男人的那里听到……微安娜深爱着英雄王，所以她不能容忍吾王的存在，已经偷偷将吾王给害死了！从那一刻起，我内心就只有复仇的火焰。我以骑士的荣耀起誓，这一切绝非谎言！”  
“你……”  
高文的剑锋停在了兰斯洛特咽喉的位置，兰斯洛特并没有再抵抗，而是直勾勾地看着高文那双生无可恋的眼睛，质问道：“你以为她为什么要处心积虑地杀死美狄亚？因为美狄亚也知道她那些不可告人的秘密！事到如今，你还要为那个可恶的女人效力吗？为了那个害死吾王的女人……”  
“不……兰斯洛特。倘若你所言属实，我绝不会原谅那个女人。在这之前，我必须向那个女人问清楚。”  
高文收回了圣剑，空洞的眼睛如同一摊绝望的死水。

小剧场：  
兰斯洛特：一本正经地胡说八道真特么刺激……  
高文：想不到你是这样的兰斯洛特。你骑士的荣耀就这么不值钱吗！  
崔斯坦：他一直都是个二五仔……  
兰斯洛特：崔瞎子你够了，你还有脸说我！是你说吾王不懂人心吧？！  
崔斯坦（泪眼朦胧）：啊，真是令人悲伤……  
贝狄威尔：崔斯坦卿，请不要转移话题……  
高文：兰斯洛特你上次为了滚娘丢下吾王跑了，这次你是为了什么？那个英国boy吗？  
兰斯洛特：请不要怀疑我的性取向，高文卿。我可是骑士团里数一数二的直男了，不像某些情人节送护肤品的男人，gay里gay气的……  
高文（努力表现得非常平静）：兰斯洛特卿，我想再和你讨教一下剑术。  
贝兹：英GAY兰是个好地方……  
迪卢木多：啊，男人和男人之间的情谊真棒！  
难敌：Gay里Gay气的……  
高文：某些咖喱GAYGAY的家伙好意思说我嘛？成天搞事情，生怕全世界不知道自己在找基友。  
迦尔纳：吾友素来高调，这也是无可奈何的事情。  
阿周那：高调得在象城演武的时候直接拿一个国家当聘礼来撩你……  
难敌：又不是给你，你抱怨个蛋啊！  
阿周那：为什么每次在小剧场里你们都联合起来欺负我？  
难敌：就欺负你怎么了？你二哥怖军在我们俱卢百子小时候还没欺负我们欺负够吗？  
迦尔纳：吾友……你已经是成年人了……就别和这个熊孩子一般计较。  
阿周那：白痴老哥！我也是成年人！  
迦尔纳：哦……原来是这样吗？  
阿周那：爱葛莎，我要退团！！！  
爱葛莎：哎，Archer，你都已经是个妻妾成群的成年人了……还这么乱来……

  
第三十八章 卑鄙的骗子  
慕尼黑下水道与伊萨尔河相连，在经历了漫长的黑暗后，克拉丽丝看见了拱形水泥墙尽头那耀眼的阳光……  
“教授和Lancer快要到了，但我们还不能掉以轻心。克拉丽丝，你怎么了？”  
身着红色军服的女护士环视着下水道内的构造，小心翼翼地前行着。从黑暗的下水道走向外界的时候眼睛会因为亮度突然变化而感到不适，无法看清……如果有人偷袭，那将会是绝佳的机会。  
“南丁格尔……我能感觉到，兰斯洛特受伤了。”  
仿佛感受到了从者的痛苦，克拉丽丝握紧了手中的十字架。  
“这说明他还活着。圆桌骑士团应该不会如此草率地结束他的性命。别乱跑，克拉丽丝，我去前面先看看。带着圣杯躲起来，不论发生什么。”  
南丁格尔将克拉丽丝放了下来，让她在下水道内稍等片刻，随后，她将子弹上膛，缓缓走向了下水道的尽头。就在阳光刺入眼睛的那一刻，几把金色的长矛飞来，南丁格尔早就预见到这一手，迅速跳离原位。紧接着袭来的是密集的冰锥，南丁格尔甚至没有闪躲，就举起枪，对准冰锥的方向放出几发子弹。  
“你以为这是普通的魔法攻击？”  
伴随着魔法盾被子弹震碎，南丁格尔听见来自英雄王身边的白衣少女发出的咯咯的笑声。  
“不就是毒吗？”  
南丁格尔若无其事地拍掉了刺入皮肉的冰锥，“让你失望了，这具身体是有耐药性的。要对我用毒，你需要用更强的毒。”  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈！要是你被毒死了我才会失望！”  
适应下水道外的光线后，南丁格尔看见一团黑色火焰，她举起枪，几发子弹穿过黑炎，当烈焰散开，身着绿色斗篷的男人已经消失不见，下一秒，一道黑光便洞穿了她的腹部……  
“卑鄙无耻！”  
南丁格尔呛出一口鲜血，黑炎的伤害远比普通的武器要糟糕许多，如果不是自己凭借本能避开了几寸，恐怕她的肝脏已经被烧坏了。  
“没人规定这会是公平的战斗。”  
身着白衣，手臂上爬满令咒的美少女得意洋洋地笑着，她优雅地走向那位身着墨绿色斗篷的法国男子，温柔而娇弱地说道：“我亲爱的伯爵，你不会让别的女人欺负我的，对吗？”  
“那是当然，海蒂。”  
银发的美男子深情地凝望着这位婀娜多姿的少女，他拉过少女的手，轻轻吻在她手背上。  
“你叫她海蒂？你瞎了吗？果然需要治眼睛！”  
南丁格尔迅速治疗着腹部的伤口，受到黑炎腐蚀的位置远远比普通伤口更难愈合，如果不及时处理，腐蚀的范围还会扩大。  
南丁格尔一手按住腹部的伤口，一手用枪对准伯爵的位置，当那位法国男子痴迷的视线从微安娜身上移开，他金色的眼睛里泛起了异样的神采。  
“在你眼中，我究竟是何种模样？”  
这一次，基督山伯爵是真的打算杀了她。  
“一个患有眼病并且不愿配合的病患。”  
南丁格尔的手指按在扳机上，这一次，她绝不能误判伯爵的行动……必须支撑到教授和Lancer赶来。否则……克拉丽丝将身陷囫囵。  
“回答错误！”  
和上次一样，伯爵的速度非常快，一时间仿佛有无数剪影同时朝自己袭来，南丁格尔甩出手枪，右手握拳，回身一击……  
“这次是谁判断错误？！”  
伯爵双臂交叉，挡下了南丁格尔的拳头，却还是被强劲的腕力冲开，护士如同钢铁般的拳头震得他手臂发麻。  
“病患就应该好好在病床上躺着，而不是出来惹麻烦！”  
“吵死了，杂修。”  
正在南丁格尔与伯爵交手，几条锁链悄然从背后袭来。南丁格尔将注意力全都集中在了伯爵身上，根本没能提防天之锁……转瞬间，她便被束缚了行动。  
虽然这对付神性英灵的宝具并不能消耗她的力量，也不足以完全让她无法动弹，但这足以将她置于死地。不祥的黑炎正在伯爵身上升起，而她现在的状态已经无法躲开下一次攻击。  
“你太慢了，本王可不打算在这个杂修身上浪费这么多时间。”  
英雄王不屑地扫了一眼披着墨绿色斗篷的男人，随后天空上出现了无数把兵器，全数对准护士长。  
“你的天之锁这么随便就用出去？不打算留给有神性的英灵吗？”  
南丁格尔凝望着英雄王傲慢的面庞，嘴角勾起一丝讽刺的笑意。她看见了英雄王身后的天空，以及……那道金色的闪光。  
当英雄王察觉到异样时，身披金甲的枪兵飞速近身，他不得不将冷兵器转向了Lancer，然而Lancer并不打算闪躲，所有利器碰到他的金甲都被反弹开来，他抬起头，银色的发丝下，碧蓝的莲目已经变得赤红。  
“Brahmastra！”  
“金闪闪！”  
阳炎穿过英雄王泛着光辉的甲胄，这位高傲的王狼狈地摔在了河岸上，微安娜惊叫着，快步朝英雄王奔去。  
“可恶……！”  
吉尔伽美什收回了南丁格尔身上的天之锁，紧接着，金色的流光在枪兵身边凝聚。灼热的阳炎从火羽上升起，枪兵挥舞着日轮枪，如同燎原之火，在英雄王还未放出天之锁就迅速近身。  
“一旦被近身攻击就麻烦了……伯爵，快帮忙对付Lancer！”  
微安娜朝着基督山伯爵的位置望了一眼，没想到失去束缚的南丁格尔又和伯爵厮打起来，而金闪闪自从被迦尔纳缠住以后，就再也没能拉开距离，身为弓兵的优势尽失……  
虽然自己还有底牌，但这时候亮出来未免太早了。  
就在微安娜犹豫不决的时候，弩（和谐）箭的声音从耳边传来，一支麻（和谐）醉（和谐）枪被打落在地。她惊慌失措地抬起头，身着绿色轻装的游侠此刻已经撤去了自己的伪装，手中的连弩指向了河畔上的树。  
“怎么可能让你伤害微安娜小姐呢？想不到英雄救美这种桥段居然会变成我的戏码。”  
“惨了……”  
潜伏在树上的贝兹倒吸了一口凉气。不得不说，这位游侠的伪装十分高明，Lancer甚至没察觉到他的存在。  
“哦？那个秃头居然想偷袭我？小绿，给他点颜色看看！”  
“好吧~”  
罗宾汉对准了麻（和谐）醉（和谐）枪的源头，果断放出了几发弩（和谐）箭，就在贝兹跳下树枝的时候，几发弩（和谐）箭从下方飞来  
是陷阱……  
“你的箭法还是一如既往地缺乏品味啊。绿色的Archer。”  
就在贝兹打算咬紧牙关挨上几箭的时候，几道水蓝色的流光击落了游侠的弩（和谐）箭。  
“Archer？你看上去状态还不错？”  
贝兹惊讶地望着身着白色风衣的弓手，紧接着，黑色长发的舞者也出现在了雪地里。  
“明明不会魔法却还是执意和Lancer一起战斗，真是个让人不省心的御主啊，教授。虽然你没得手，但也已经把某些家伙引诱出来了。”  
“又是你，贱民！”  
微安娜抿着吹弹可破的嘴唇，晶莹剔透的眼睛鄙夷地望着那位带有雅利安血统的柏林女孩，紧接着，她发出了令人不适的，咯咯咯的笑声。  
“啊，不对……我是应该叫你纳粹呢，还是苏多呢？”  
“你再用苏多这个词……”  
阿周那拉开了甘狄拔，指向了微安娜和罗宾汉的方向。  
“你叫我什么与我何干？你以为你真的是什么小公主吗？一个我不认识的女人说出来的话在我心中会有多少分量？”  
爱葛莎张开双臂，千头蛇化作一道屏障，从她身后展开。  
“Archer，我们必须赶快解决这个绿色的弓兵，南丁格尔受伤了。”  
“哼……这已经是你们的全部了吧？”  
微安娜插着腰，轻蔑地扫视着在场的敌人，“一个胆小怕事还躲在下水道里的牧师，一个受了重伤还在逞强的护士，一个贱民和一个秃子，哦……当然还有两个本来应该属于我的男人。”  
“贪心可不会有好结果。”  
贝兹冷冷地说道：“更何况，一时逍遥法外，不代表不会有任何报应。”  
“是吗？”  
微安娜露出了一丝势在必得的笑意，“你真的以为你们把我包围了吗？”  
下水道传来了急促的步伐，贝兹转过头，克拉丽丝正大步朝着河畔奔来。  
“是圆桌骑士团……兰斯洛特，被他们抓了！”  
“嘻嘻……高文卿果然最棒了。”  
微安娜走向湖面，一脸欣喜地迎接着凯旋的骑士们。当阳光照亮太阳骑士英俊的面庞，微安娜美妙的笑意变得有些僵硬。  
此刻，他那双水蓝色的眼睛正以质疑的目光凝视着她。  
“微安娜小姐，你到底……对吾王做了什么？”  
“哎？高文卿，你在说什么呀？你们的王，当然还好好地活着。”  
微安娜正打算几句话打发过去，高文抬高了嗓音，质问道：“我再问一遍，你对吾王做了什么！”  
微安娜的目光扫向了兰斯洛特，那一瞬间，她顿时明白了事情的经过。  
骑士精神的典范，长湖骑士兰斯洛特，对圆桌骑士撒了谎！  
而圆桌骑士当然会相信他……因为这群脑子里全是骑士精神的家伙根本不会相信兰斯洛特竟然会说这样一个弥天大谎！  
“我没伤害你们的王啊！高文卿，你到底怎么了？怎么突然对我这么凶？”  
微安娜娇弱的声音变得无比委屈，“是这群人欺骗了兰斯洛特，你们也要相信他们的胡言乱语吗？”  
“我们要如何才能知道吾王还活着？从那天以后，我们就再也没见过吾王……”  
崔斯坦的声音有些哽咽，“你要我们如何相信你的话？”  
“我答应了你们不会伤害她，如果你们还不肯相信我的话，这场战斗结束，我就带你们去看！”  
微安娜将手按在了爬满令咒的手臂，高文上前一步，手已经按在了剑柄上。  
“终于要用令咒了吗？”  
高文的声音令微安娜打了个寒战。她从未见过高文如此可怕的样子。  
“我们生在大魔法师梅林的时代，想用魔法逼我们屈服，恐怕你要费不少力气。如果吾王是死在你手里，那么你就算用光这些令咒，我们也不会让你得逞！”  
“高文卿，你别这么凶嘛……我不是要强迫你们……我真的不想。”  
她并不是没试过让圆桌骑士团爱上自己，但正如高文所说，他们对于魔法都有一定的抵抗能力，而令咒也无法抹杀他们对于亚瑟王的忠心，因此微安娜才不得不答应他们，不伤害亚瑟王。  
一想到这里，微安娜吹弹可破的脸上流下了晶莹剔透的泪水。她楚楚可怜地说道：“我知道，你们不愿意相信我……如果我让你们亲眼看到亚瑟王的话，那么，那些妖言惑众，试图挑拨圆桌骑士团的人将如何？”  
“倘若是这样，我会亲手将妖言惑众的家伙制裁。”  
高文说罢，冷冷地扫了一眼兰斯洛特，又百感交集地看了一眼自己前任御主的老师，以及那两位女孩。  
“那好。”  
微安娜扬起手臂，“天草四郎，把亚瑟王带来。”  
伴随着一道银白色的闪光，一位来自东方的白发美男子抱着一位身披银甲的金发女剑士出现在了众人的视野里。他将女剑士安置在湖畔的树下，当圆桌骑士团看清了女剑士的面容，都纷纷半跪行礼。  
“吾王！”  
兰斯洛特的呼吸变得格外沉重，微安娜指着那位女剑士，“你们看，你们的王根本就没死。现在你们相信了吗！你们居然还怀疑我……”  
“兰斯洛特！！！你为什么要说谎！！”  
高文怒不可遏地拔出圣剑，他直视着长湖骑士深蓝的眼睛，咆哮道：“我居然会相信你这个叛徒！”  
“高文卿……让开。”  
兰斯洛特双手握住无毁的湖光，镀金的剑刃上泛起了如同皓月般纯净的光辉。  
“我说过，比起吾王的安危，我个人的荣辱微不足道。如果是为了吾王，不论何等耻辱我都能忍受。就算要丢弃骑士的荣耀，违背骑士精神，做一个叛逃的懦夫，一个卑鄙的骗子。”  
“你……”  
高文一时怔在了原地，下一秒，过载的湖光便带着溢出的魔力斩向了那位名为天草四郎的男人……  
“兰斯洛特！你给我住手！万一吾王受伤……”  
高文试图追上兰斯洛特的步伐，伴随着一声清响，湖光剑斩断了天草四郎的武士刀，天草四郎咏唱出洗礼的咒文，黑暗的魔力在右臂汇聚，迎上了不朽的圣剑。  
就在此时，一把带有流火的剑刃从天草四郎的盲点刺向了他的腹部……天草四郎的血液溅满了兰斯洛特银白的战甲。  
“带着吾王，快跑。”  
小剧场：  
兰斯洛特：高文卿，你也……  
高文：为了把吾王救出来，你都当了二五仔，我还能说什么呢？  
兰斯洛特（感动）：高文卿……  
高文：兰斯洛特卿……什么都别说了，快走吧。你的后背交给我来保护！  
迪卢木多：啊！男人之间的情谊真棒！  
微安娜：说好的骑士精神呢？你们到底还是不是骑士啊！！！  
兰斯洛特：啊？你说啥？风太大了我没听见！  
马修：爸爸你还有没有节操啊！  
咕哒子：岳父，对于你为了救亚瑟王而做出的卑鄙行为，我只想说一句话……干得好！

  
第三十九章 天使与毒蛇  
“带着吾王，快跑。”  
“高文卿？！”  
“现在！”  
高文的声音从耳边传来，兰斯洛特近乎能感受到高文因为抵抗令咒而发出的颤抖，他不假思索地抱起昏迷的女剑士，朝着贝兹教授的方向奔去。  
“吾王……请恕我僭越。”  
“你们！！！”  
眼前完全失控的情景令微安娜近乎暴跳如雷，她扬起爬满令咒的手臂，大声喊道：“给我阻止他！”  
“休想……控制我们！”  
崔斯坦和贝狄威尔努力抗拒着第一道令咒，高文原本打算给天草四郎致命一击，可令咒的力量却令他使不出力气。更糟糕的是，狂化的黑骑士已经开始遵从令咒，用宝具对准了兰斯洛特的后背。  
“杂修，居然敢动我的所有物……”  
正在与Lancer交战的英雄王眼看骑士王被兰斯洛特救走，情绪有些失控，他大开巴比伦之门，一时间，金色的光点布满天空。  
“Lancer, 竭尽全力拖住那个金闪闪的家伙……别让他乱丢武器。其他人，掩护兰斯洛特！”  
贝兹缠满绷带的手背上，第二道令咒泛起赤色的光芒。获得强化的Lancer飞快接近了英雄王，金色的日轮枪直刺英雄王的咽喉，英雄王只得将冷兵器换为天之锁，试图封住Lancer的行动，然而他并不能准确判断Lancer的位置，再一次地，两人之间的战斗变成了一场速度上的角逐……  
“他（天主）是我的力量，我的堡垒，我的城墙，我的救星；他是我的盾牌，我的避难所……起初如何，今日亦然，直到永远。阿们。”  
虔诚的牧师吟诵着祷词，圣洁的盾牌加护着护主的骑士，当黑骑士的枪弹袭来，圣盾吸收了大部分伤害，并未对兰斯洛特造成致命伤。兰斯洛特强忍住背后的疼痛，加快了步伐，紧接着，魔弦的声音从身后响起。  
柏林的舞者将手势从旗帜（Pataka）变化为三指旗(Tripataka)，流火从指间升腾而起，汇聚成网。伴随着魔弦振动，火网散作漫天火花，狂化的黑骑士顺势穿过烈焰，伴随着如同野兽般的低吼，他掷出了手中的黑色长矛。  
阿周那将甘狄拔拉成满月，几发连续的魔箭击中长矛，使之偏离轨迹，黑骑士恼羞成怒，将余下的武器掷向了他，就在Archer打算闪避的时候，一道阳炎烧尽了黑骑士的武器。  
“多此一举。”  
阿周那举弓对准天空中金色的光点，魔箭带着三昧真火窜上了天之锁，紧接着，他听见了英雄王怒不可遏地叫骂声。  
一想到那个说他的皮肤跟泥巴一样的家伙暴跳如雷的样子，他竟感到一丝愉悦。  
“Archer，你终于愿意和你兄长合作了。更难得的是……你看起来挺愉快？”  
“爱葛莎……你刚才看到了什么？”  
察觉到御主惊讶的目光，阿周那转过头，一脸严肃地说道：“不……这实在太悲哀了，别告诉任何人。”  
“令人悲哀的是我们。”  
崔斯坦的弓弦再度响起，在努力抵抗令咒后，他还是失去了控制。爱葛莎将五指并拢，微微弯曲，千头蛇朝着指尖的方向前行，迎上了魔弦的攻击，与此同时，罗宾汉的弩（和谐）箭穿过千头蛇，朝着三位御主飞来，克拉丽丝举起十字架，加快了咏唱，勉强在箭失落下之前撑开一面防护罩。  
“只能支撑很短的时间，必须赶快。”  
看见天草四郎的伤口被微安娜的魔法迅速愈合，克拉丽丝的额头渗出一丝冷汗。他的魔术是洗礼咏唱，远远比自己的魔法高明许多，一旦他恢复，那么自己的神圣魔术几乎是废了。  
“南丁格尔受了重伤，必须先撤离战场。兰斯洛特，你还能战斗吗？”  
看见手持轮转胜利之剑的太阳骑士，一股不祥的预感涌上贝兹心头。  
“我和高文卿，迟早会有这样一天。吾王就拜托了。”  
兰斯洛特将亚瑟王托付给教授，随后再度举起无毁的湖光，与失控的太阳骑士交战。高文脸上的表情格外痛苦，他强行抵抗了第一枚令咒，当微安娜使用第二枚令咒的时候，他坚持了很久，直到兰斯洛特将亚瑟王带到教授一行人身边。当兰斯洛特与高文交手，高文甚至还没放弃抵抗。他的剑比平日里迟钝。  
“有机会杀我的话，不要犹豫。”  
高文颤抖着说道，“如果吾王因为我而再次落到那个人手里……我的灵魂将永不安宁。”  
“高文卿……”  
“你既然已经有了做叛徒的觉悟，就也应该做好杀死我的觉悟！”  
高文遥望着天边的日光，身为太阳骑士的他，从未如此希望夜晚能够迅速降临……  
“Lancer,援护南丁格尔女士。南丁格尔，不要让那个带着银色腕甲的家伙靠近克拉丽丝。”  
迦尔纳扫了一眼下水道附近那位身着墨绿色斗篷的男人，下一秒，一团红莲般的火焰就包围了基督山伯爵。南丁格尔趁机抽身，拦截住了试图打断克拉丽丝咏唱的贝狄威尔。在迦尔纳援护南丁格尔的同时，金闪闪终于拉开了一段距离，一时间，数十把利器与两道黑炎都重重地击在金甲上。   
“Lancer……”  
“教授，你知道该怎么做。”  
迦尔纳以平静的语气说道：“再晚一点就来不及了。”  
依目前的战局，贝兹并没有把握全身而退。要带着亚瑟王离开，牺牲是难免的。拥有金甲护体的Lancer近乎可以说是无懈可击，但太阳一旦下山，迦尔纳的状态就不会像现在这样。这位冷静的光头壮汉之所以现在还如此冷静，只是因为他不能让身边的人失去士气。  
他绝不能抛弃自己的盟友。必须想办法，在天黑之前撤退。  
“穿着金甲的状态下，你的确无懈可击，但你最致命的武器和金甲无法共存。”  
英雄王戏谑地看着那双枪尖一般锐利的，碧蓝的眼睛，“要杀死本王，光凭你现在的武器可不够。”  
“那就试试看吧。”  
日轮枪上升起了炽热的阳炎，燃烧的火羽如同连接生与死的曼陀罗，在密集的黑炎与神兵中，赤色的流炎如同太阳的光辉，永不熄灭。  
“护盾……撑不住了。”  
与此同时，克拉丽丝的魔法被天草四郎轻易化解，她惊讶地望着那位和自己有着同样信仰的英灵，难以置信地大喊道：“既然你也相信主……为什么要帮助这个自称为救世主的家伙？！”  
天草四郎痴迷地望着微安娜，在她的默许下亲吻了微安娜的手背。  
“她是天使，是主选中的人。”  
“天使？”  
克拉丽丝悲伤的神情被愤怒所替代，她近乎以质问的语气说道：“你真的认为，这个滥杀无辜的家伙是个天使吗？！你眼前的女人根本就是一条蛇！”  
“你竟然说微安娜小姐是撒旦……她到底做了什么让你如此愤恨？”  
天草四郎的眼睛里充满了迷茫。他从这位虔诚的信徒的眼中看到的都是真实的情绪，没有一丝谎言。可是，天使般的微安娜小姐是不会欺骗自己的。  
“你亲眼看到过她是怎么虐杀那些人的！主爱着世人，不会做出这么残忍的事！”  
面对克拉丽丝的质问，微安娜一脸义正言辞地说道：“可是，主对于伤害他的子民的异邦人，也会降下天罚。不是吗？否则当初犹太人是如何从埃及的暴政中得以解脱？”  
“那是因为……”  
“天草四郎，如果他们要伤害我，你会怎么做？”微安娜楚楚可怜地说道。  
“可是……她也是主的子民。”  
天草四郎紧握着刀柄，面对同样是天主教徒的克拉丽丝，他无论如何也无法动手。  
微安娜的神色变得有些阴沉——和圆桌骑士团一样，天草四郎也是个迂腐的家伙。要是所有英灵都像金闪闪那样就好了。  
“兰斯洛特……你是知道的吧，一旦太阳落山，教授的从者也会受到影响。不要犹豫了。”  
高文的身上已经布满剑伤，可是兰斯洛特还尚未给他致命一击。兰斯洛特只想让他无法行动，而他认为只有自己消失才不会成为兰斯洛特的阻碍。他现在只想给兰斯洛特创造一个杀死自己的机会，并且让兰斯洛特毫不犹豫地将自己杀死。  
“高文卿，如果吾王知道你为她而死，你让吾王将如何面对？”  
兰斯洛特的内心充满了挣扎。他可以撒谎，可以用尽所有卑鄙手段，承受一切耻辱，但他并不想再一次伤害圆桌骑士。  
“我生前害死了令弟阿格凡，该死的是我。”  
“你在说什么！刚才信誓旦旦的说自己愿意为了吾王丢弃荣耀，违背骑士精神的是你！给我看清状况啊！”  
高文的剑术变得分外凌厉，他想要把兰斯洛特逼入绝境，让他不得不将这场战斗当做一场决斗。  
“现在没有桂妮薇尔王后，也没有阿格凡，如果你不想再失去吾王……”  
“长湖骑士，我说过你会遭报应，现在看起来你还真是痛苦，哈哈哈哈，我都看不下去了。”  
就在二人僵持不下的时候，一个鬼魅的女声响起。  
“这不是为了你，是为了还那个至今不能写字的男人一个人情。顺便……给那个背后捅我刀子的，所谓的好姐妹一记耳光。”  
亮紫色的光芒汇聚在高文身后，高文还来不及反应，一把赤色的匕首便刺进了他的后背。  
“既然你那么想死，我就成全你。没了魔力供应你活不了多久。不过，在消失前，你还有那么一点时间。”  
“多谢。”  
明知道自己很快会消失，高文脸上却露出了释然的笑意。他与兰斯洛特交换了一个眼色，朝着剩下几位圆桌骑士奔去。  
“余下几位骑士也拜托了，美狄亚公主。”  
“美狄亚？！”  
看见披着紫色斗篷的魔女再次出现在眼前，微安娜顿时花容失色。她可是用了三发令咒，美狄亚怎么可能还活着？！  
“可恶……天草，快杀了那个女巫！”  
“遵命。”  
天草四郎正准备动手，一团黑色的迷雾将他包围，他咏唱着洗礼的咒语，却不料黑雾中伸出一只手扼住了他的喉咙，紧接着，天草四郎的耳边传来被重重地摔在了地上。  
“天草！”  
“太阳已经快落山了，要快。”  
美狄亚解除了崔斯坦和贝狄威尔的契约后，高文望了一眼已经变得朱红的天空，他担心的并不是自己，而是另一位太阳般的英灵。  
“那个恶灵是谁？”  
“你不认识他？”  
美狄亚看着高文迷茫的表情，无奈地叹了一口气。  
“看来，他是来找另一个的。”  
小剧场：  
阿周那：导演你又直接从游戏里抄了羁绊5的台词吧？  
导演：是呀。  
阿周那：你就这样承认了？！  
导演：读书人的事，能算抄吗？  
阿周那：………………我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！  
诸葛孔明：咳咳，导演，这个印度人抄我台词！  
阿周那：你！！！  
诸葛孔明：周黑鸭之生平，我素有知之，你是持国王的弟弟般度之子，本应匡君辅国，安象城，兴俱卢，谁知反助坚战，同谋篡位，一条断脊之犬，还敢在此狺狺狂吠！  
迦尔纳：还好我弟弟听不懂文言文。  
阿周那：我……我TM听懂了！诸葛村夫，你给我站住！  
（日常黑阿周那1/1）  
迦尔纳：我愚蠢的弟弟啊，忍辱也是一种智慧，你怎么还没学会呢。

  
第四十章 恶王的真名  
“时间不够了。”  
当太阳的余晖消逝在天际，Gallatin刃上的火光也随之熄灭。  
“那位婆罗多的英灵……此刻要同时对付两个棘手的家伙。崔斯坦，贝狄威尔，你们还有力气吗？”  
失去魔力供应，再加上没有太阳的加护，高文的剑刃变得更加迟钝，崔斯坦和贝狄威尔也在切断魔力供给后很快变得疲惫。他抬起头，望了一眼半空中闪耀的光点，担忧之余，他对于那位英雄的敬仰之情也无以言表。  
那位婆罗多的英雄有意将金闪闪和基督山伯爵引到了更远的地方，只为了不波及到那几位人类御主。  
“那个发狂的黑骑士，我无法接近他。”  
美狄亚环顾四周，试图判断出黑骑士的位置，伴随着一道黑光，疯狂的骑士亮出堕落的湖光剑，朝着女巫的后背刺去。  
伴随着金属的清鸣，两把利剑接下了黑骑士的攻击，高文和贝狄威尔沉重地呼着气，“多加小心。”  
“都已经自身难保了，还在担心其他人吗？真是奇怪啊……这时候的你们，比起在微安娜那个小公主身边的时候，反而更像骑士。”  
美狄亚张开数十个魔法阵，一时间，无数魔法球飞向了黑骑士。  
“圆桌骑士并非是为了守护某个公主而存在的。我们是王的骑士。”  
崔斯坦拉开魔弦，纤长的手指奏响了悲恸的乐章。黑骑士狂怒地咆哮着，如同一只被逼的走投无路的困兽，高文和贝狄威尔的剑刃在堕落的湖光下发出阵阵颤抖，当崔斯坦松开弓弦，魔弦的声音撕裂了黑骑士的甲胄。  
“Lancer……”  
望着天空中独自与金闪闪和伯爵苦战的Lancer,贝兹紧握着拳头，现在他只剩最后一枚令咒，如果要使用，只能在Lancer败下阵之前。待第一枚令咒的效果消失，他必须做出抉择。  
可是，他的直觉告诉他，这不会是他们和微安娜的最后一次对决。此战的目的，是将亚瑟王平安带走。  
“虎啊，煌煌燎燃！”  
天空中，基督山伯爵再一次分化为无数个剪影，手中的黑炎近乎同时对准了Lancer,速度之快令人目不暇接，身着金甲的枪兵冷静地扫视着所有幻象，碧蓝的眼睛早已看穿了伯爵的本质。这数十个剪影都是伯爵本人打破时间限制高速移动留下的轨迹，而他只需要找出最初的那个。  
“是你。”  
赤色的阳炎从日轮枪上升起，Lancer挥枪对准伯爵的真身扫去，就在这时，几条锁链从伯爵的剪影后伸了出来。  
“天之锁！”  
连宝具也是为了佯攻吗……速度已经没有白天那么快了，这一次，自己无法躲过天之锁，既然如此，至少要先带走一个。  
Lancer举起日轮枪，掷向了包裹在黑炎中的伯爵，就在这数十个剪影同时向他放出黑炎时，日轮枪从伯爵的腹部穿过。  
当天之锁缚住Lancer的四肢，金闪闪发出了狂妄的笑声，原本已经失去太阳加护的Lancer此刻正在慢慢丧失神性。就算金甲能保住他的性命，他也无力抵抗了。  
“真是不幸啊……布施的英雄。你的御主运向来不好，可你却总是为了保护这种杂修铤而走险，甚至不惜牺牲自己的性命。不过，本王并不讨厌你。”  
金闪闪饶有趣味地打量着Lancer，愉悦地说道：“这样吧，你的金甲和你的神枪，只要给我其中一样，我这回就放过你。”  
就在金闪闪志得意满地想着为王之宝库添置几件新的神兵时，不祥的黑雾接近了他。  
“你算什么东西？也配得上金甲和神枪？”  
一个略带沙哑的声音从身后传来，金闪闪转过身，戴着面具的恶灵正以阴冷的目光审视着他。  
“你……杂修……”  
金闪闪从未感到这样的威胁，他下意识地打开宝库，金色的光点布满了天空。  
这个恶灵看似刀枪不入的身体一定有破绽。就算用上百把神兵，也要找到他的破绽。  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈……这样的距离，你想要在已经用过天之锁的情况下阻止我？”  
恶灵发出令人毛骨悚然的笑声，下一秒，他便挥舞着手中的钝器，朝着英雄王奔去。  
“杂修！！！你以为本王会怕你近身吗！！”  
飞向恶灵的兵器在撞上那金刚石一般的躯体时被尽数碾碎，恶灵扬起手中的武器，径直朝着英雄王那精致的小脸蛋挥去。英雄王恼羞成怒地抽出一把战锤，两把武器的撞击发出了令人晕厥的回音。  
“你是……！”  
恶灵的战斗被Lancer看在眼里，那双如同湖水般平静的莲目变得和平时不太一样。在战斗中，那双如同枪尖般充满锐气的眼睛从不会有任何情绪上的起伏，可这一次他竟然会为自己被天之锁困住的事实感到有些沮丧。  
不行……战斗中暴露英灵的真名很可能是致命的。  
Lancer深吸了一口气，将后半句话压了下去。  
“可恶！！！可恶！！！！！”  
金闪闪手中的战锤连同他臂上的甲胄一起发出了痛苦的悲鸣，恶灵冰冷的目光如同刀尖一般，他以近乎命令的语气说道：“给我把堆东西从罗泰耶身上拿开，否则我总有一天会用你自己的天之锁勒断你的脖子！”  
“这就是你所说的……第三方势力？”  
望着突然出现在伊萨尔河上方的恶灵，一股不祥的预感涌上贝兹心头。  
这位带着面具的恶灵肤色如同象牙般白皙，如同波浪般的黑色的长发落在他曲线分明的后背上，他的身姿如同远古的帝王，虽然身上布满赤色的裂痕，不祥的气息将他环绕，但他在气势上并不输给那个半人半神的英雄王。  
“不……他已经病了。”  
南丁格尔望着恶灵手臂上如同熔岩一般泛着红光的裂痕，神色凝重地说道：“不知道他此刻来搅局到底是为了什么。”  
“管不了这么多了。我们必须迅速离开。既然美狄亚来帮忙，那我就当他们和我们有着同样的敌人。”  
贝兹扫了一眼兰斯洛特和Archer的状况——天草四郎和兰斯洛特无法短时间内分出胜负，而罗宾汉在和阿周那的战斗中明显处于劣势。如果不是微安娜在旁边帮忙，天授的英雄应该已经将罗宾汉击溃了。现在只要Lancer能够抽身，他们就可以全身而退。  
Lancer需要援护。可是南丁格尔现在已经身受重伤。  
“Archer，那个距离依旧在射程之内吧？”  
贝兹指向了天之锁的位置。  
“没错。只是解决对面的绿色Archer还需要一段时间。”  
阿周那说罢，将魔力汇聚在甘狄拔前方，一道冲击波将微安娜的魔法盾震得粉碎。  
“尽一切可能，援护你的兄长。”  
柏林的舞者迅速变换着手势与舞姿，褐色的眼睛里充满毁灭的杀意。顷刻间，身着绿衣的游侠被烈焰包围，当她的手势变为盘蛇，千头蛇的剪影将游侠缠绕。  
“哎，本来想顺便偷偷懒，只是不能让微安娜小姐感到困扰。小姑娘，你是个不错的魔法师，但是~单挑英灵是不行的哦。”  
阿周那拉开甘狄拔，正准备瞄准半空中的锁链，千头蛇的中心忽然窜出一颗祈祷之树，泛着荧光的花叶在冬日的凛风中飘散，贝兹下意识先捂住了亚瑟王的口鼻，而自己却吸入了一些花粉，紧接着，一阵刺痛从肺部传来。  
“咳……”  
贝兹强忍着肺部的疼痛，将喉咙里的血咽了下去，“南丁格尔，你能驱散这些毒吗？”  
“当然。我将灭绝一切毒害！”  
伴随着南丁格尔咏唱的誓词，祈祷之树放出的毒气被纯净的结界驱散。几支魔箭带着射手的怒火钉在了祈祷之木的树干上，顷刻间，毒树被烈焰焚尽。罗宾汉扬起斗篷，在火苗窜上树枝前跳到雪地里，当另外几支魔箭飞来，微安娜再次撑起了一面冰蓝色的护盾。  
“没用的，只要有我在，你们是打不赢小绿的。我可是最强的御主。”  
微安娜轻蔑地看着那位带有雅利安血统的柏林女孩，嘴角勾起一丝美妙的笑意。罗宾汉在她手里能够正面和阿周那这样的半神交战，果然别的御主是没法和自己比的。只有自己才配得上最优秀的英灵。  
“嘻嘻嘻，最强大的英灵就应该配最强大的御主嘛，呐，婆罗多的大英雄，你还是不愿意跟着我吗？这个不自量力的苏多明明那么弱，还想和我作对。真是没办法呀，你也拿她没办法是吧？下贱的苏多是不会明白他们到底为什么低人一等的。因为你对你兄长那点愧疚感，你还要惩罚自己多久呢？”  
“住口……”  
阿周那的眼神里充满了愤怒，以及……自我厌恶的神情。  
“很痛苦是吗？想要逃避是吗？来我身边吧，Archer。我不会强迫你去面对你的过去，在我这里，你可以为所欲为，不必为自己的往事承担任何责任，也不必想起那些令你蒙羞的东西。只要杀掉这个卑贱的苏多……老实说，你内心的某个部分其实很讨厌她对吗？谁会愿意保护一个随时会让自己产生负罪感的人呢？”  
“你刚才说……卑贱的苏多？”  
正在微安娜洋洋得意的时候，一个冰冷的声音从她背后传来，意识到危险的罗宾汉扬起连弩，几发弩（和谐）箭射向了一团黑色的迷雾，然而紧接着传来的并非箭刺入皮肉的声音，而是一个响亮的耳光……  
“微安娜小姐！”  
被一耳光打倒在地的微安娜近乎当场哭了出来，她难以置信地看着那位带着面具的恶灵，正当恶灵打算掐住她的脖子，银色的锁链束住了他的行动。  
“杂修……别动本王的女人。”  
“金闪闪？你受伤了？”  
微安娜梨花带雨地抬起头，望着甲胄已经有些破碎的英雄王，她站起身，像一只受惊的小白兔撞进了英雄王的怀里。（金闪闪：导演我#@%@……%￥……%@#￥你二十四代先帝！）  
“哦？还挺耐打的嘛，金闪闪。不过你这身华而不实的金甲比起罗泰耶可差远了。”  
恶灵戏谑地笑着，黑色的雾霭从他皮肤上的裂口中四散开来。  
“罗泰耶……？”  
再度听到这个词，南丁格尔露出了些许诧异的神色。紧接着，她听见了贝兹的声音。  
“Lancer已经脱战，趁现在，撤离这里。”  
“教授……”  
迦尔纳从不会恋战，可这一次，他竟伫立在原地，碧蓝的眼睛始终没有离开那个恶灵。  
“请允许我留下来殿后。”  
“你认识他？”贝兹有些意外，根据迦尔纳的态度，他甚至隐约察觉到了这位恶灵的真实身份。  
迦尔纳默认了教授的话，可是，恶灵却摇了摇头。  
“罗泰耶，先离开这里。”  
“吾友！”  
“我的请求你也不听了吗？”  
恶灵勾起一丝鬼魅的笑意，转瞬间，不祥的黑雾遮蔽了所有人的视野……  
“快走！”  
克拉丽丝近乎惊叫道：“那黑雾里有黑泥的成分，一旦靠近会被腐蚀！”  
“美狄亚，你跟他们回去。我会根据你的位置找到他们。”  
“明白了，国王陛下。你的小太阳是丢不了的。”  
紫袍的女巫优雅地行了个礼，随后便化作成百上千的紫蝴蝶，消失在了飞雪中。  
从战场撤离的一行人沿着湖畔奔向了贝兹的住宅。显然，这么多人如果被路人看见是非常麻烦的事情。在奔波的路上，贝兹隐约察觉到，阿周那看迦尔纳的眼神和平日里不太一样。  
从那一刻起，贝兹和爱葛莎都已经确信了那位恶灵的身份。  
摩诃婆罗多的大战中，俱卢族的领袖……迦尔纳一生的挚友，难敌。  
小剧场：  
难敌：MMP，都40章了终于把劳资真名说出来了！  
贞德：所以说，导演，要是我也参加这个剧组早就识破了嘛！  
导演：可是我抽不到你啊！  
微安娜：我说的苏多又不是说的你们家小太阳你干嘛打我嘛嘤嘤嘤嘤……  
贝兹：哎，凡事要留点口德，这下遭报应了吧？  
阿周那：好不容易想要和哥哥好好相处结果讨厌的难敌又出现了怎么办，在线等，急！  
难敌：能滚多远滚多远！别打扰我和罗泰耶！  
阿周那：你！！！！  
贝兹：哎……这下怎么办啊。  
爱葛莎：是啊，修罗场是难免了。  
迦尔纳：好不容易打算和愚蠢的弟弟好好谈谈，结果吾友回来了……  
爱葛莎：这真是艰难的抉择……  
贝兹：Lancer，你回去慢慢想……  
迦尔纳（坚定）：当然是选挚友了！愚蠢的弟弟就自己玩蛋去吧。  
贝兹、爱葛莎：哎？！  
阿周那：迦尔纳你去死吧！！！！

  
第四十一章 别了，骑士团  
“教授，我们恐怕要在这里道别。接下来一切就拜托你了。兰斯洛特卿，请务必保护好吾王。”  
英国花园，一个设计师曾经根据风靡一时的废墟风格在慕尼黑伊萨尔河旁的空地里设计的园林，此刻竟成了几位圆桌骑士的终点。  
“高文卿……只要我还活着，就绝不会让任何人再伤害吾王。”  
望着散发着太阳光辉的骑士，兰斯洛特的神情格外复杂。此世，他一直想为生前的行为赎罪，可是，对于高文带来的伤害，他已经连偿还的机会都没有。  
“别露出一副忧郁的表情，王已经脱离险境，我们应该好好庆祝才对。下次就用国际象棋一决胜负吧。”  
自从慕尼黑王宫那次失败以后，高文头一次露出了爽朗的笑意，“圆桌骑士好久没有聚到一起了，这次我可比你幸运。你会是孤独留下的那个，而我和崔斯坦还有贝狄威尔还能一起离开。”  
“高文卿，谢谢你。”  
“我这么做是为了吾王，你不必道谢。”高文背过身，双手揽住了崔斯坦和贝狄威尔的肩膀，“走吧，离开之前好歹再多逛逛这个地方。”  
至少……离开的时候应该开开心心地离开。  
看穿了高文的用意，兰斯洛特并没有再开口，只是目送着几位骑士远去，直到他们消失在英国花园的树林里。迦尔纳隐约察觉到，高文这么做并非仅仅是为了让离别不那么悲伤，但他并没有道破。  
他已经察觉到了，另一位太阳属性的英灵，正在附近等待着时机。  
然而，他选择尊重太阳骑士的选择。  
在教授一行人全都离开后，隐藏在树林里的凶兽迎来了三位不速之客。  
“太阳骑士对于同样是太阳属性的英灵可是很敏感的哦，爱尔兰的光之子，你打算如何对付几个已经不要命的家伙呢？”  
“哼，你们几个想拖住我？”  
树林的另一头，半人半魔的凶兽露出了白森森的獠牙。  
“要是让你一直跟下去，兰斯洛特卿的牺牲就白费了。”  
炽热的阳炎在Gallatin刃上升起，太阳骑士灵基正在缓缓消散，金色的光点映照着他水蓝色的明眸，以及嘴角桀骜不驯的笑意。  
“和崔斯坦还有兰斯洛特不一样，惆怅和悲伤并不适合我。”  
\----------宅闪闪：我记得，太阳骑士是那个吧……黑暗之魂那个比怪还可怕的男人---------  
黑色的雾霭笼罩在伊萨尔河畔，早已在冬日里凋零的大地失去了仅存的色彩。眼看腐蚀性的毒雾已经四散开来，身着绿衣的游侠和白发的东方男子都露出了凝重的神情。  
“黑泥的成分吗？”  
微安娜捂着已经有些赤红的脸颊，冷冷地凝望着那位戴着面具的恶灵。“没用的！我的体质并不会受到黑泥影响，金闪闪和伯爵亦是如此。不论发生什么，金闪闪和伯爵都会保护我的。”  
“又是一个对自己的小脸蛋格外自信的女人。你真的以为，长了一张漂亮的小脸蛋身边的男人就保护得了你吗？”  
恶灵发出了低沉的呼声，紧接着，黑雾中的尘埃汇聚成了无数人形，这些人形中，有手持弓箭的射手，有手持长枪的枪兵，有手持战杵的力士，还有屹立于战车上的领袖。当屹立在战车上的人吹响号角，所有士兵仿佛都苏醒了过来。  
“住口，本王的女人用不着你来指指点点。”  
当黑泥塑成人形，天空中张开了无数金色的光点，就在恶灵的士兵发起攻击时，金色的神兵坠向了黑雾笼罩的大地。  
“你应该知道这些并非真正的恶灵，只是我根据自己的执念和记忆用黑泥塑形的产物。”  
被贯穿的人形化作黑雾，再次汇聚了起来，从恶灵身上的红色裂口中涌出的黑雾如同人偶的丝线，连接着操纵者和毫无生命的人偶，恶灵发出了攻击的指令，黑色的箭失穿过迷雾，飞向了闪耀着光辉的英雄王。  
“闪闪……今天你尽管使用宝具。”  
微安娜布下好几层防护，当黑箭击碎了她的护盾，金闪闪手中，一把被红色符文环绕的剑已经成型。  
“堕落的恶王啊，你曾说我们的同类人，事到如今，你还没意识到你和本王之间的区别吗？”  
英雄王举起乖离剑，环绕在剑锋的赤色气旋撕裂着周围的空间，他将乖离剑指向了那团黑雾，如同日冕般的红光冲向了恶灵和他的部队。  
“苏醒吧，开天辟地乖离之星！”  
伴随着撕裂的气浪，黑色的雾霭被一分为二，恶灵的军队在强烈的冲击中散作尘埃，恶灵伫立在风眼的位置，巍然不动，被撕裂开来的仅有他脸上的面具。当带有犄角的面具被撕开一个裂口，微安娜看见了他眉心的提拉克。  
“攻击他的大腿！”  
微安娜一声令下，几道黑炎从恶灵脚下升腾而起，紧接着，弩（和谐）箭和洗礼咏唱也随之而来。  
“你就是摩诃婆罗多的恶王难敌。你的身体之所以刀枪不入，是你的母亲多年来苦修得到的结果，有了湿婆的加护，你的身体刀枪不入，除了一处……”  
微安娜露出了胜利的笑意，伴随着微安娜的指令，基督山伯爵放出黑炎，打算给已经受到致命伤害的难敌最后一击。  
当他放出黑炎，迅速近身，早已被击中大腿，无法动弹的恶王勾起了一丝鬼魅的笑意，从他脸上，伯爵并没有看到任何痛苦的表情……紧接着，一股钝痛从腹部传来，被战杵击中的伯爵当即喷出了一口鲜血。  
“伯爵！”  
“如果我的弱点还和以前一样，那我就不会这么轻易暴露身份了。黑泥重塑了我的身体，你以为我会留下那个弱点？”  
难敌扬起嘴角，戏谑地嘲讽道：“如果我的弱点还在，刚才那个金闪闪的水枪就已经足够锯断我的腿了，你还想试试我身上有哪些弱点吗？金闪闪？”  
“杂修……你说什么是水枪？！”  
金闪闪从未露出如此恼怒的神情，从没有人敢这么放肆地对他说话。  
“要不是控制了黑泥……你才打不过我的金闪闪！”微安娜抿着樱桃小嘴，她的计划原本只是让一个毫无理智的Alter来顶替反派的位置，然而这个男人却依旧保持着清醒。她居然无意间造就了一个超出自己控制的怪物。  
“真是不巧，和你的金闪闪一样，我的自我意识极强，这玩意控制不了我。而我，除了执念以外，还很喜欢去掠夺，去控制。对于这种玩弄人心的东西，我怎么能不好好利用？”  
难敌说着，黑色的雾霭再次升腾而起，这一次，黑泥的成分在他身后形成了一个八臂的怪物。望着阿修罗王的形态，微安娜心中头一次产生了生命受到威胁的恐惧。  
就在这时，伊萨尔湖畔的地面忽然产生了微妙的变化，当地面隆起，一个按照奇门遁甲排列成的石阵俨然成型。  
“快走，八门金锁阵只能暂时困住他！”  
不远处，一名长发的男子手持羽扇，操纵着石兵八阵的变化，微安娜仿佛看到了救星，大步朝着那名男子奔去。  
“君主埃梅洛伊二世！我就知道你会来救我的！”  
“先离开这，我有话要问你。”  
埃梅洛伊二世凝望着那位如同天使般的白衣少女，他能感觉到，那位附身在体内的，东方的军师已经对这个女孩产生了怀疑。  
\---------------诸葛孔明：当然怀疑了！亮可是被各路玛丽苏女票出经验了！-------------  
当贝兹一行人踏出英国花园，贝兹隐约听见了树林方向传来的声音。  
风声比往常还要大。风雪掠过枯木发出的刺耳的声音近乎惊醒了昏迷的骑士王。沉睡的女剑士微微睁开了紧闭的双眼，映入长湖骑士眼中的，是一双金色的眼睛。  
那一刻，兰斯洛特的内心也沉入了湖底……  
“女士，您还好吗？”南丁格尔打量着那位金色眼睛的女剑士，或许是因为长期缺乏魔力供给，女剑士很快又陷入了昏迷。  
“她现在很虚弱，必须尽快赶回去。兰斯洛特，迦尔纳,还有教授，你们都需要治疗。”  
“兰斯洛特，怎么了？”  
贝兹隐约察觉到了兰斯洛特的忧虑，长湖骑士没有回答，只是一直端详着亚瑟王的面孔——没错，这的确是他的王。他的记忆不会错。  
除了一点……  
在他的记忆里，亚瑟王的眼睛是蓝绿色。  
小剧场：  
兰斯洛特：导演我#%￥#&#……￥%&你二十四代先帝！高文他们都高高兴兴地以为王得救了放心地离开了结果你让我看到吾王变成ALTER了？！  
马修：爸爸你淡定点，黑呆的满破图更好看……  
咕哒子：对呀岳父，黑呆满破图穿黑色礼服哟！高文他们是没这个眼福了！  
兰斯洛特：………………  
迦尔纳：你自己都有ALTER形态你还不允许你的王是ALTER吗？吾友就算变成了ALTER我也不会因此抛弃他！  
贝兹：Lancer，这种时候别这么耿直……  
阿周那：不就是想顺便秀个恩爱吗！！！白痴欧尼桑！  
爱葛莎：哇……居然都叫哥哥了！看来难敌让Archer感受到了前所未有的威胁……  
兰斯洛特：啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！吾王变成这样都是因为我！！！（吾王还是披棉被的样子可爱啊！啊不，还是莉莉形态……）  
咕哒子：加拉哈德卿，你们骑士团到底还有没有理智的王厨？  
加拉哈德：白痴爸爸……早就没救了。  
威尔：我所认识的圆桌骑士不是这样………………

  
第四十二章 堕落的君王  
在营救计划展开前，兰斯洛特最后一次见到亚瑟王，是在圣母教堂内。失去了契约的他，原本已经坦然接受了自己即将消散的事实……  
直到一位东方相貌的主教抱着昏迷不醒的女剑士出现在他的视野里。  
“吾王！”  
长湖骑士努力想要举起手中的湖光剑，可是失去魔力的他已经使不上任何力气。  
“你的王还活着。天草四郎将负责照顾她，并且保护她的安全。你大可放心，天草四郎是上帝虔诚的信徒，他不会做出有违原则的事情。这下你满意了吗？我的骑士……”  
身着白衣的少女将手轻轻覆在长湖骑士俊美的脸上，“你现在……是否想要继续活下去了呢？”  
长湖骑士撇过脸，冷冷地说道：“放了吾王。”  
面对长湖骑士冷漠的反应，微安娜心中非常不悦，像她这样貌美如花的女人，她自觉不必桂妮薇尔差（兰斯洛特：你是说《梅林传奇》那个滚娘吧？），而兰斯洛特竟然会对自己如此冷淡。  
她凑上前去，以柔美的声音在长湖骑士耳边轻声说道：“你的王……现在很虚弱，没有我的供魔，她是活不下去的。”  
“你！！！！！”  
长湖骑士紧握着拳头，他从未像现在这样，为自己的无力而感到愤怒。  
“我英俊的骑士啊，你告诉我，我为什么要为亚瑟王供魔呢？”  
“你到底想怎样！”  
“做我的骑士……我是不会亏待你和你的王的。”  
微安娜张开双手，如同纯洁的天使一般。  
“怎么样？你决定了吗？为了你的王，为了我，继续活下去……”  
少女得到了她满意的答案。  
这个一心求死的骑士，在看到自己的王以后，再次产生了活下去的意志。  
下一步，她需要做的，只是让他慢慢地对他的王死心，然后再像爱上桂妮薇尔一样爱上自己而已。  
这个被自己喂了黑泥，正在一步一步丧失理智的女人，到时候将如何以自己堕落的面孔去面对圆桌骑士团呢？真是令人期待……  
一想到这里，微安娜露出了倾国倾城的笑颜。  
“呐，金闪闪，你说过你想让她也拥有肉身，不是吗？只是，并不是每个女人都像我一样，能经得起黑泥的考验哦。我可是独一无二的女人呀。我也必须是……你唯一的女人。”

“吾王……”  
再一次见到亚瑟王的时候，他发誓用生命去守护的王，已经面目全非。  
当贝兹教授一行人回到住处，南丁格尔立刻开始检查亚瑟王的状况。敏感的克拉丽丝已经察觉到现在的亚瑟王有些异样。这感觉……就像她检查圣杯的时候。  
“很遗憾……但我必须告诉你，骑士王她……已经开始被黑泥污染了。”  
在检查过亚瑟王的状况后，南丁格尔努力以平静的语气说道：“这并非你的错。黑泥的污染是很久之前就开始的。”  
“你说什么？”  
望着骑士王苍白的面孔，兰斯洛特的十指深深刺进了手心。她的金发已经开始褪色，太阳般的色泽正在变得如同冬雪一般。  
“这位女士有魔法抗性，并且凭借着坚强的意志坚持了很久。直到现在都还没有完全丧失理智。”  
南丁格尔将骑士王的手塞进被子里，考虑到兰斯洛特此刻的心情，她并没有告诉长湖骑士，这位女剑士身上还有被折磨的痕迹，只是默默地愈合了她能治好的伤口。  
“兰斯洛特，她不是因为你的背叛才遭到这样的对待。所以你不必为这件事自责。如果我们再晚一步，没人知道还会发生什么……”  
“我居然……为那个可恶的女人效力，还天真地以为这样就能保护吾王的安全！！！”  
兰斯洛特低声嘶吼着，俊美的面孔因为愤怒和懊悔而变得扭曲。  
“给我冷静点！伤口会裂开！如果你不能冷静下来，那么请你先出去，不要打扰到病患休息。”  
南丁格尔压低了嗓音，害怕惊醒正在沉睡的骑士王，在她眼里，这个地方只有需要照顾的病患。  
“抱歉。”  
兰斯洛特沮丧地垂下了头，南丁格尔拍了拍他的肩膀，以宽慰的语气说道：“这件事克拉丽丝会想办法。在此之前，能拜托你照顾这位女士吗？这里的所有人都受了不同程度的伤，如果微安娜的人再来找麻烦，我们必须随时准备战斗。”  
“这里交给我吧。”  
兰斯洛特点了点头，虽然他已经暂时平静下来，护士临走前还是嘱咐了几句，一旦骑士王的状况恶化，要第一时间告诉她。  
南丁格尔离开之后，兰斯洛特只是静默地坐在床边，没有再开口。  
他依稀还记得前几次圣杯战争的事。那一次，早已陷入疯狂与堕落的他如愿以偿地死在亚瑟王剑下。  
这一世，当他看到被黑泥污染的骑士王，他忽然明白了那时的王是怎样的心情。  
“兰斯洛特。是你吗？”  
陷入沉思的长湖骑士尚未察觉到，一双金色的眼睛正在打量着自己。直到女剑士喊出了他的名字。  
她还是清醒的……  
“吾王！”  
兰斯洛特看着那双早已变色的眼睛，以及她苍白的脖颈上若隐若现的红色的纹路，泪水近乎夺眶而出。  
“你已经尽力了，不必自责。”  
她的声音充满了挣扎，兰斯洛特知道她仍旧在抗争，尽管现在保持清醒对她来说已经是极限。  
“兰斯洛特……答应我一件事。”  
女剑士凝望着长湖骑士那双深邃的眼睛，以近乎命令的语气说道：“如果我变成了我一直在反抗的东西，你要亲手杀了我。”  
\---------------------兰斯洛特：导演我@#……！@￥&……#（哔……）----------------  
“微安娜小姐，我目睹了今天的战斗，我希望……你能给出一个合理的解释。”  
圣母教堂内，黑色长发的学者审视着美若天仙的少女，那仿佛能看透人心的，睿智的眼神令白衣的少女感到有些不适。  
“还用解释什么？埃梅洛伊二世，您已经看到了那个吞噬了圣杯的怪物是多么可怕，他的行为也证实了他和那几个人是一伙的……”  
“我是说，关于Saber的事。”  
埃梅洛伊二世丝毫没有留给微安娜任何转移话题的机会。  
“通过囚禁亚瑟王来控制圆桌骑士团……究竟是何目的？”  
“这……”  
微安娜悲伤地垂着头，用略带啜泣的语气说道：“你们这群男人……没有一个是讲道理的！一个个都为了那个女剑士指责我，却不体谅我的苦衷！”  
“微安娜小姐，我无意为难你。”  
埃梅洛伊二世板着脸，一本正经地说道：“既然你有苦衷，那么请你解释清楚。”  
“我不是囚禁她……我只是想救她！”  
微安娜抿着嘴唇，委屈地哭诉着：“Saber很早以前就已经被污染了。你知道黑泥这种东西对吗？我是发现她被污染才和她战斗的，如果放任不管的话，她会变成Alter……”  
“什么？Saber被圣杯的黑泥污染了？”  
“你已经察觉到了吧？这次圣杯战争不正常……出现了很多复制品。而这也导致众多从者同时出现，一时间一片混乱……从者的死亡导致圣杯不稳定也不是不可能。我发现了Saber的异常，想要帮她，可是圆桌骑士团却不相信他们的王已经出了问题……不仅如此，我还变成了那个背黑锅的人！”  
微安娜说罢，水汪汪的眼睛里淌下了冤屈的泪水。  
“你现在还觉得我是在囚禁亚瑟王，控制骑士团吗？！”  
埃梅洛伊二世皱起了眉头，除了对于情绪失控的微安娜感到有些不知所措，他还隐隐感觉到，这件事比预想的要棘手很多。  
“抱歉，微安娜小姐，如果我的言语之间有冒犯之处，请见谅。”  
在安慰了这位娇滴滴的小公主以后，埃梅洛伊二世神色复杂地离开了圣母教堂。  
虽然微安娜的解释的确符合逻辑……  
但她是怎么知道，Saber被污染的详细过程，并且在她完全展现出Alter的特征之前就发现了这件事？  
没错……当今最为棘手，并且必须解决的，是那个恶灵……  
然而直觉告诉他，慕尼黑的谜团并非击败那位恶灵就能解决。如果这时候迦勒底能够帮忙就好了。只是，冬木那件事上已经给迦勒底造成了不少麻烦，迦勒底前阵子也出现了一些变故。  
“Rider……如果是你的话，你会怎么做？”  
\-----------诸葛孔明：亮为咕哒鞠躬尽瘁加班到底，请她帮个忙又咋了？！-----------  
雪停了，黑发的弓兵凝视着屋外白茫茫的雪原，风起，树上的雾凇落满了他的外衣，他却毫无察觉，直到一个声音从身后响起。  
“Archer，岗哨走神可是很危险的。”  
弓兵警惕地转过头，当他看见从屋内一路走来的舞者，才意识到自己根本不在状态。  
“爱葛莎，回去吧，这里交给我就好。”  
他若无其事地拍掉了风衣上的积雪，再度回到了备战的状态。  
“别勉强了。你其实是来等人的吧？你知道难敌会来找你兄长。”  
爱葛莎深吸了一口气，“不能先和你兄长说清楚吗？”  
阿周那没有回答，只是摇了摇头。  
“都这么久了，你还是不会和他正常交流？”  
“只有这件事，我和他永远无法达成共识。”  
阿周那低声说道：“如果他要因此恨我，那也是无可奈何的事。”  
“这就是你背着御主，背着你兄长来到这的理由？”  
爱葛莎以前所未有的，严厉的语气喊道：“你到底是怎么想的！明知道实力悬殊，还打算一个人去战斗！”  
“这件事不能让你也牵扯进来。”  
Archer紧握着甘狄拔弓，丝毫没有要退却的意思。  
“没有你的兄弟们管你，你还真是要上天啊……”  
爱葛莎双手抱臂，坦率地看着Archer深黑的眼睛，“天授的英雄不会带着寻死的心情去参加战斗。关于难敌，教授还没有表态，这时候宣战并不是明智的选择。如果你打算把前世的恩怨带到这里，哪怕这会让教授和克拉丽丝陷入被动的境地……我不会再试图劝阻你，而是……直接用命令！”  
她说着，亮出了右手，手背上的令咒已经开始泛起红光。  
“爱葛莎……唯有在这件事上，不要对我用令咒。”  
Archer近乎以请求的语气说道：“难敌是个遵从自己的欲望肆意妄为的家伙，他不可能成为盟友……！”  
“他说的没错。”  
就在这时，雪原上传来了一个狂放的声音。阿周那下意识地拉开甘狄拔，瞄准了那个手持战杵的男人。  
“我原本只打算带回罗泰耶，没想到，连那个通过卑鄙手段杀死吾友的小人也出现了。正好，可以顺便除掉这个家伙。”  
“这么说……已经算是宣战了吗？把前世恩怨带进来的不止Archer一人呢。没办法，教授，我已经尽力了。”  
在手机上打下一串字符后，爱葛莎双手合掌，进入了戒备的状态。  
“这时候你应该自己逃跑。”  
当千头蛇的剪影成型，一个鬼魅的女声从身后传来。  
“我听说，你身边这个小王子……可是连自己的妻子都不会去保护的。你和国王开战，搞不好真的会死~~”

小剧场：  
微安娜：金闪闪，我可是独一无二的女人呀。我也必须是……你唯一的女人！  
凛女神：恩奇都，我们能先一起解决眼前这个嘛？  
恩奇都：我正好手滑。  
兰斯洛特：我来帮你们！！！！TNND高文你们就这么走了……现在吾王居然喊我亲手杀了她！！！导演你二十四代先帝#……！……￥#%&  
迦尔纳：这都是因果报应啊……上一次你让你的王亲手杀死了堕落的自己，现在，你的王提出了同样的要求，你打算怎么办？  
阿周那：你能说点安慰的话吗？  
难敌：哼，这就是背叛的下场。二五仔活该这样！当初背叛了自己的王还玩黑化，现在你的王也黑了你自己看着办！  
贝兹：我觉得Lancer已经很客气了。Lancer你再试试用充满希望的语气安慰下兰斯洛特？  
爱葛莎：这就是你家Lancer不自己出来教育弟弟的理由？！Lancer你的熊弟弟要上天了知道不！心累啊！  
美狄亚：小妹妹我跟你说，你这个从者是个渣男，快跑吧。  
贝兹：…………这种怪姐姐要拐走小姑娘的语气是怎么回事。  
日常黑阿囧1/1  
阿周那：难敌你这个妖艳贱货正面怼我就算了还到处宣传我是渣男！！！！！你分明才是个直男癌好吧！！！  
美狄亚：婆罗多的国王，我跟你商量个事。  
难敌：请讲。  
美狄亚：到时候冲进那个教授家，男的归你，女的归我。  
难敌：好！  
迦尔纳：……  
黑呆：……


	7. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第43-48章 难敌的第三方势力

第四十三章 吾友，请冷静！  
“这时候你应该自己逃跑。我听说，你身边这个小王子……可是连自己的妻子都不会去保护的。”  
千百只紫色的蝴蝶在冰原上汇聚成人形，紫袍的女巫妖娆地走向来自柏林的舞者，“还记得我吗？婆罗多的魔术师~”  
“美狄亚公主，很高兴看到你还活着。你是比我强大数十倍的魔术师，和你交战是我的荣幸。倘若我成为一个抛下从者临阵脱逃的御主，那我和你作战的资格都没有了。”  
虽然立场相反，但是看到美狄亚尚未因为魔力供应问题消失，爱葛莎竟感觉有些高兴。当然，此刻并非放松的时候，她依旧谨慎地保持着蛇形的手势。  
“想我的话就应该直说哦，婆罗多的魔术师。才这么短的时间，你就恢复了魔力，想必你已经克服了自己内心的障碍。”  
魔女那蓝紫色的嘴角勾起一丝妩媚的笑意，她打量着这位坦达瓦的舞者，就像是在观察一条受到惊吓的小眼镜蛇。  
“如果过去发生的事情可以彻底决定一个人今后的人生，那么当下的时间将毫无意义。我不允许自己的从者永远被束缚在过去，那么身为御主，我也绝不能原谅自己的软弱。”  
“你和你的从者……从某些方面来说很相似呢。尤其是在对自己格外严苛这件事上。不过……我还是要说，一个女性如果没有软弱的权力，实际上是很悲伤的事情。”  
美狄亚张开双手，数十个魔法阵在半空中展开。  
“你是在劝我退缩吗，美狄亚公主？”  
爱葛莎变幻手势，灵蛇的幻影微微前倾，向着魔女的方向吐出了冰冷的蛇信。  
“一旦发起挑战，就不能怪我欺负你了哦。那么，就让我领教领教婆罗多的魔术吧。”  
美狄亚摘下斗篷，右手中多了一柄形似月牙的法杖。  
“来自婆罗多的国王啊，这个小女孩就交给我了。”  
“随便你。”  
难敌说罢，冷冷地扫视着天授的英雄，嘴角勾起一丝阴森的笑意。  
“还有什么遗言吗，般度之子？”  
“这句话应该由我来问你！”  
神射手凌厉的眼神如同锋刃，蓝色的流光掠过天际，几支魔箭飞向了手持战杵的恶灵……紧接着，雪地里传来几声脆响，被弹飞的魔箭深深扎进了雪地里。  
“懦夫……这种程度的箭，你也就只能用偷袭的手段才能在战场上杀死罗泰耶！”  
仿佛是感受到了恶王的愤怒，不祥的雾霭汇聚成狰狞的人形，如同修罗般的怪物发出了刺耳的悲鸣，紧接着，几只爬行的怪物冲向了射手……  
面对飞速接近的怪物，阿周那沉着地拉开长弓，口中吟诵起火神的咒语。  
“Agni Gandiva!”  
炽热的火苗窜上了甘狄拔的弓弦，伴随着弓弦发出的振动，黑色的修罗在三昧真火中湮灭。透过黑色的雾霭，弓兵清晰地看见了那双琥珀色的眼睛。  
“我已经不再是俱卢之野的我，你……也不再是那个时候的你。离开你的兄弟和妻子，逃避所有责任以后，你变弱了。”  
当射手再度拉开炽热的弓弦，密集的黑箭从恶灵的方向飞来。爱葛莎正打算用千头蛇抵挡，美狄亚扬起法杖，一阵风暴将雪原上的冰雪卷了起来，她不得不吟诵破坏神之名，将右手由盘蛇变为三指旗，以火焰迎击铺天盖地的冰雪……  
“我是不会给你机会与从者配合的。现在跑还来得及。”  
“Om Namah Shivay……”  
伴随着坦达瓦的舞步，炽热的火环如同盛开之莲在风暴之眼展开，虽然火焰的温度足以抵御美狄亚的冰雪攻击，但爱葛莎的额头上的冷汗却近乎沾湿了她的长发。  
之前的交战中美狄亚甚至没有使用法杖就已经让她束手无策，这一次，她虽然恢复了魔力，但仅仅是抵抗美狄亚的魔术就已经很勉强……  
“对于弓兵单独行动的能力我可从来没怀疑过，就算没有我的辅助，他也不会轻易输给难敌。他的实力不亚于任何从者。”  
当红莲般的火焰结束了冰雪的风暴，Archer的弓箭也冲散了黑色的军团。迷雾消散的瞬间，神射手瞄准了难敌的腿部。  
“难敌，你的死期到了！”  
箭失离弦的瞬间，金属的碰撞传来沉重的回响……一道金色的闪光挡下了阿周那的魔箭，与此同时，难敌的战杵也被日轮枪架住。  
“吾友,冷静点。”  
望着那双碧蓝的莲目，难敌愣了许久。他打量着那久违的面孔，当他确认那是他一直在寻找的人，他丢下了战杵，将挚友紧紧拥入怀中。  
“罗泰耶……你终于回来了。”  
罗陀之子还在全盛时期，金色的耳环映照着他白皙的面孔，那身被因陀罗用诡计骗走的金甲也还留在他身上……除了一件事……  
当他的目光游移到枪兵颈部的金色项环，他的神情因悔恨与愤怒而变得扭曲。他至今都不会忘记，迦尔纳被阿周那射穿脖颈的那一幕。  
“你生前并不带这个东西。是用来遮掩伤疤的吗？为什么即便是变成从者，那道伤疤还在？”  
难敌的手紧紧地扣在那如同枷锁一般的金环上，沙哑的声音有些哽咽。  
“吾友，这并非伤疤。”  
迦尔纳以平静的语气说道：“这是我曾在战场奋勇杀敌，最终马革裹尸的证明。对于刹帝利来说，这是一种荣耀。”  
“罗泰耶，就算你能原谅他，我也绝不……”  
就在这时，Archer冰冷的声音从身后响起。迦尔纳隐约听见甘狄拔弓颤抖的声音。  
“很好，我也刚好打算为德罗帕蒂的事情和你算账！”  
“阿周那！你给我退下！”  
就在阿周那开弓的一瞬间，迦尔纳转过身，厉声说道：“还没看清自己的行为有多么幼稚吗？现在的你和象城里那个看着德罗帕蒂受伤却只知道在大堂上咆哮的懦夫一样，如果你还没想清楚你要保护的究竟是什么，那就滚回你那群兄弟身边去和他们一起哭鼻子吧！”  
“你……”  
自从在这一世见到迦尔纳，他从来没有用这种语气对自己说过话，阿周那曾经怀疑这个迦尔纳是否会生气，然而现在这种训斥人的语气究竟是怎么回事……还在气头上的阿周那根本想不明白，也没空去思考，只是下意识地将弓箭对准了金色的枪兵。  
“Archer你还在干什么？保护御主不是当务之急吗！”  
伴随着贝兹教授的吼声，阿周那隐约看见一个头脑灵光的男人冲向了紫袍的女巫。  
“太乱来了，教授……”  
克拉丽丝一边施展着强化的魔术，一边小心翼翼地放着女巫的攻击，眼看一个光头壮汉冲了过来，美狄亚苦恼地皱起眉头，“你救过我，但这不代表我会对你手软哦，偏执的男人。”  
当赫卡忒法杖接触雪地，凛冽的寒风迎面扑来，贝兹教授的腿脚被覆上了一层厚厚的寒冰。贝兹掏出枪，对准法杖上月牙的轮廓连发了几弹，被克拉丽丝处理过的子弹瞬间将法杖打飞。  
“嘶……”  
枪带来的后坐力让贝兹的手心一阵刺痛，鲜血从绷带间渗了出来。  
“美狄亚，我建议休战，我们有必要先和你的国王谈判。”   
“把我的法杖打飞，这可不像谈判的态度啊。”  
紫袍的女巫说罢，向难敌的方向望去，“也罢，婆罗多的国王已经见到了想见的人，在发出下一个指令前，我会好好看住Archer的御主。”  
“爱葛莎，没受伤吧？”  
看着舞者惨白的面孔，克拉丽丝心中除了不安之外，竟还有些恼怒。  
“Archer还在那边吗？真是的，明明Lancer都已经到了，他居然还在恋战……他今天是怎么了？”  
“Archer，你退下。教授需要和他们单独谈谈。”  
爱葛莎走向弓兵，亮出了带有令咒的手臂。“自己回去，还是需要我用一枚令咒你才肯答应？”  
“令咒就不必了……我自己回去。”  
阿周那收起了长弓，百感交集地望了一眼金色的枪兵，以及那位令他恨之入骨的，俱卢族的恶王。  
“迦尔纳……现在你又要到那个人身边去，继续纵容他的恶行了吗？倘若你这么做，我会杀了你……我会不择手段地杀了你！”  
当爱葛莎瞥见阿周那此刻的表情，不祥的预感涌上心头。她隐约感觉到，教授和自己之前的努力恐怕要泡汤了。俱卢族的领袖，迦尔纳生前的挚友，是这对兄弟心中永远无法改变的一道裂痕……  
“够了，Archer。”   
爱葛莎拉住阿周那的手腕，近乎是连拖带拽才把他带走。倘若自己有南丁格尔的力气，恐怕这时候会先一拳打晕他。  
“好了，这下我们来谈谈吧，俱卢族的领袖。”  
确认Archer已经离开，贝兹在换掉几条绷带后，才走向了那位笼罩着不祥气息的恶灵。即便是隔着一段距离，贝兹依旧能感觉到一种令人不适的压迫感。这一次，他仔细地看清了难敌脸上的面具，根据他过去的研究，这面具和阿修罗王的塑像竟有些相似之处。  
“你到底是谁？”  
“这话应该由我来问你。究竟是什么原因，让你成为了罗泰耶的御主？”  
难敌甚至不打算回答教授的问题，便强过了主导权。  
“我应该感谢你，让罗泰耶得以现世。”  
这位恶王说着，目光扫向了教授缠满绷带的手，“我看你为了强化罗泰耶用掉了一枚令咒。很好，你虽然弱小，却很清楚自己的定位。”  
“是两枚。”  
迦尔纳不假思索地补充了一句，却并没有提第一枚令咒是在教授去帮助爱葛莎和阿周那的时候使用的。根据他这位挚友的脾气，一旦知道了这件事，恐怕眼前这个人类会没命。  
“这么说你已经只剩下一枚令咒了。”  
难敌冷笑一声，直言不讳道：“你很清楚吧，三枚令咒用完以后，你对于罗泰耶来说就没有任何帮助了。”  
“理论上是的。甚至可以说，一直以来都是布施的英雄在帮助我。”  
对于这种一针见血的谈话方式，贝兹竟习以为常，丝毫没有感到任何不快。发现对方也如此坦率，难敌收敛了方才略带讽刺的语调。  
“我这次来找你，只有一个要求。让罗泰耶回到我身边。”  
“你是说……？”  
贝兹将目光转向美狄亚，似乎猜到了难敌话中的含义，而难敌也点了点头，“没错，看来你的脑袋还算机灵。美狄亚有可以让从者与御主解除契约的能力。”  
小剧场：  
阿周那：明明是我先来的！  
难敌：我呸！从象城演武那次开始算，你还敢说是你先来的吗？再说了，除了痛苦的回忆与脖子上的伤疤，你给过罗泰耶什么！  
爱葛莎：我记得他还给迦尔纳洗过脚，虽然好像也是被你逼的……  
难敌：美狄亚，这个女的归你了！快把她带走！  
迦尔纳：吾友你冷静点，阿周那你给我退下！  
克拉丽丝：那天场面一度十分尴尬……  
贝兹：哎，之前那么多思想工作白做了。  
爱葛莎：心累……真TM心累……Archer以前不是这么熊的家伙来着……  
微安娜：够了！难敌碧池，阿囧小三！小太阳是我的后宫！  
阿周那：难敌，我们能不能先……  
难敌：先解决那个开后宫的再说。  
在被迦尔纳的毒舌攻击后，回到教授家的阿囧把自己关进了小黑屋。  
阿周那人格1：呜呜呜呜哥哥居然吼我，居然吼我！  
阿周那人格2：呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈别抱幻想了，弄死他，弄死他！把他和难敌一起弄死！！！

  
第四十四章 心中的修罗  
皎洁的月光映在白雪皑皑的草地，这个冬日的寒夜比往常要寂静，哪怕是发出一点声音，都会变得格外清晰。  
“把罗泰耶的契约交给我。”  
雪原之上，一位戴着面具的长发男子正与头脑灵光的巴伐利亚对峙。他的话语里充满了不可抗拒的威严，以及令人窒息的压迫感，贝兹知道，那并非是请求，而是命令。  
“在我做出决定之前，我能否问你一个问题？俱卢族的领袖。”  
贝兹凝望着俱卢族的恶王，以不卑不亢的语气说道：“在得偿所愿之后，你打算如何对待Archer和他的御主？”  
难敌冷笑一声，“呵……你想让我放过他们？”  
贝兹并没否认，反而毫不退让地追问道：“莫非你真的打算在Lancer面前杀死他的亲弟弟，或者让Lancer对他的亲弟弟动手吗？”  
“亲弟弟？”  
难敌的目光变得残忍而凌厉，他凑上前，如同一只发怒的凶兽，“好一个亲弟弟！你想听听他那可爱的亲弟弟对他都做了些什么吗！”  
“我读过。”  
如果不是因为Lancer的缘故，难敌此刻只怕已经掐断了贝兹的脖子，然而这位死板的德国人并没有退缩的意思，只是面不改色地以陈述的口吻说道：“直至Lancer战死，贡蒂（抛弃迦尔纳的生母，也是般度五子的妈）将真相坦白，阿周那对Lancer的身份都毫不知情。得知真相后的阿周那……倘若你真的拥有读心的能力，那么你一定早就看出来，他的心中存在着自我毁灭的负面情绪。”  
“毫不知情，真是个圆满的借口！”  
难敌沙哑的声音如同恸哭的恶鬼一般，他凝视着德国人的眼睛，嘶声说道：“在阿周那的二哥怖军小时候差点杀死我兄弟的时候，他那鳄鱼一样的母亲也说那是无心之失！可是……就算所有人都能原谅般度之子，我也无法原谅！倘若正（和谐）法会宽容这样的人，那么我将颠覆这所谓的正（和谐）法……！”  
皓月之下，那幅面具呈现出可怕的轮廓，站在贝兹身后的克拉丽丝甚至打了个寒颤，下意识地握紧了手中的十字架。  
贝兹紧蹙着眉头，尽管额头上已经渗出了冷汗，他的目光依旧没有一丝游移。  
“颠覆正法，杀死般度之子，然后呢？！倘若这是你的心愿，Lancer的确会为了你这么做，正如他生前为了你放弃原本应该属于自己的王位，放弃了前来认亲的生母，放弃了与自己有血缘关系的兄弟，甚至是自己的生命……他为你可以放下一切，而你愿意为他放下什么？”  
“住口！不要说得像是自己什么都知道一样！”  
堕落的恶王已经失去了耐心，他抬高了嗓音，“我已经听够了你的问题，现在轮到你回答我了！”  
“很遗憾，我拒绝。站在我的立场上，我不能这么做。”  
贝兹审视着那双琥珀般的眼睛，强硬的语气里充斥着不可动摇的坚定。  
“从俱卢之战开始前，Lancer就已经知道自己尊贵的出身，自己真正的母亲和兄弟，可是因为你，他还是放弃了原本应该属于他的荣耀，选择以罗陀之子的身份为你战斗，哪怕要和自己的亲弟弟拼个你死我活！王权之争不复存在，俱卢之野也早已成为过去，如果你打算因为过去的仇恨让Lancer再一次地对自己的亲兄弟刀刃相向，生死相搏，我不会赞同，更不会满足你的要求。”  
“你……！！！”  
愤怒的恶王伸出手，近乎要掐住贝兹教授的脖子，可却还是在那双莲目的注视下将手悬在了半空。他背过身，闭上了双眼。  
“我给你一天时间考虑。明天这个时间我还会来到这里。一天内，如果你不给我满意的答复，你知道后果会是什么。”  
“我的答案不会改变。不论是作为Lancer的御主，还是爱葛莎小姐的盟友。” 贝兹刻板的表情里丝毫没有任何开玩笑的意思。  
“你最清楚，你根本阻止不了我。”难敌以警告的语气说道：“我没有直接动手，听你废话了这么久已经是很大的宽容。如果不是因为罗泰耶，你现在已经死了。这一天的考虑时间不是留给你的，而是留给罗泰耶。”  
寡言的枪兵凝望着恶灵布满裂痕的身躯，几番欲言又止。堕落的恶王转过身，百感交集地看着散发着太阳光辉的男子，傲慢的语气也瞬间变得温和了许多。  
“如果你下定决心，随时可以来找我。”  
难敌说完，便和美狄亚消失在了冰原上。贝兹教授凝望着空旷的原野，直到克拉丽丝告诉他已经没有从者反应，他才松了一口气，一时间，疲乏和无力的感觉都涌了上来。  
“抱歉，这的确是个草率的决定。”贝兹扶着额头，感觉脑袋快炸了。在经历了这样一天后，他头一次想要回到家里立刻躺下休息，而不是趁自己还活着的时候多看几篇古籍和文献。  
“教授，这并非最坏的决定。我的确需要时间考虑。”  
对于不善于安慰人的迦尔纳来说，这已经是最宽慰的说辞。尽管他现在的心情也异常复杂。  
“教授，你的决定是对的。倘若你把Lancer交到那个恶灵手里，我会第一个阻止。”  
克拉丽丝紧握着手中的十字架，对于方才的一切仍旧有些后怕。有好几次，她都想过用令咒立刻把南丁格尔召来保护她。  
“他虽然有成为御主的资格，但他是靠着操控黑圣杯获得的肉身和魔力，倘若让Lancer落到他手里，天知道他会把Lancer变成什么东西。”  
虽然有传言说俱卢百子是修罗的化身，但贝兹一直认为，难敌之所以被当成摩诃婆罗多中的恶王，并非是因为他自身与修罗有什么联系……在那个信仰主宰体制的时代，当人们相信持国的孩子是修罗的那一刻起，他就注定会成为一个修罗。  
可是，正是这样一个修罗般的存在，成为了迦尔纳生命中的光芒，令布施的英雄为之奉献了一切。这绝非是虚情假意或者权利与金钱所能换取的。  
“我并不担心难敌会对Lancer不利，只是难敌的出现意味着Archer和爱葛莎的处境将会万分危险。”  
“除了因为那对兄弟，教授也是因为不愿背叛盟友才这么做的吧？”  
克拉丽丝无奈地叹了一口气。  
“我真的不明白您这样的御主是如何活到现在的。”  
\-----------------------难敌：MMP，罗泰耶的御主居然是骨科CP粉么？！---------------  
回到教授家中后，爱葛莎没有和Archer说半句话，就大步走上了楼梯，Archer在客厅的位置站了很久，原本已经格外糟糕的心情更是久久不能平复。  
“Archer？你受伤了？”  
南丁格尔从亚瑟王的房间走出了来，当她看见Archer沾满血迹的衣袖，神色变得有些凝重。Archer这才察觉到白色布料上的血迹。  
“我没事，是爱葛莎！南丁格尔……恳请你帮个忙。”  
南丁格尔和阿周那飞速往二楼奔去，当南丁格尔推开房门，她看见了一地的消毒棉和带血的绷带。看着这一片狼藉，护士长深吸一口气，一本正经地说道：“女士，你对伤口止血的方法有问题！”  
“南丁格尔？”爱葛莎抬起头，映入眼帘的是南丁格尔严肃的面孔，阿周那还没搞清楚状况就被反锁在了外面。  
“男士出去，患者的伤交给我处理。”  
“南丁格尔？你在干什么？”  
想起南丁格尔治疗贝兹教授的场面，阿周那隐约有不太好的预感。果然，房间里传来了抗议的声音……  
“啊？等等……这都是皮外伤！用得着这么包扎吗！”  
“现在开始紧急治疗！”  
“这样包了影响灵活……”  
“伤口恢复前不许乱动！练习舞蹈什么的更不行！尤其是婆罗多舞这种剧烈运动，绝对不行！”  
“就没有两全其美的办法吗？多久能恢复？”  
“患者安静点！”  
经过一番折腾后，南丁格尔抱着一盒子的消毒棉和绷带从屋内走了出来。看着Archer忧虑的神情，南丁格尔清了清嗓子，低声说道：“是冰系魔术造成的。所幸只是皮外伤，那个魔女没有对她下杀手。下次恐怕就没那么幸运了，如果是对上那个恶灵的话。”  
“迦尔纳说得没错，”  
Archer的声音有些颤抖，“我的确太幼稚，居然让御主卷入了我的私人恩怨。”  
“原来你是这么想的吗？御主和从者不是两个毫不相关的个体。如果你决定去战斗，就应该把御主的参与也考虑在其中。上一次我离开克拉丽丝独自去救人的时候，她险些死在微安娜手里。” 南丁格尔说罢，朝着楼下走去。  
“我去把绷带丢掉。你把患者看好了。”  
\-------爱葛莎：我也被治了吗？南丁格尔：我不针对任何人，在座的各位都需要治疗！-------  
已是深夜时分，奥林公园旁托斯卡纳式的小屋内，依旧闪烁着昏黄的灯光。一位眼角挂着血泪的老妇人正摸索着摆满相框的桌台。她抚摸着相框的轮廓，小心翼翼地将每一个相框摆回记忆中的位置。  
忽然，一个玻璃杯被老妇人枯瘦的手碰落在了地上，空荡荡的屋内传来了清脆的响声。老妇人无助地摸索着卓台上的相框，在确认所有的相框都依旧存在后，她仿佛是得救一般长舒了一口气。  
“孩子，我的孩子……”  
就在此时，木地板上传来了些许脚步声。她朝着声音的方向转去，早已浑浊的眼睛里没有一丝光彩。她努力辨认着来者的轮廓，对于这位不速之客没有感到一丝恐惧。  
“是你呀……孩子……”  
老妇人裂开嘴，痴痴地笑着：“我知道是你。虽然我已经快要看不清了。我知道，在我昏昏沉沉的时候，总会有一个孩子一直照顾着我，我的女儿格瑞塔有时候也会回来。最近我那女儿不回来了，可你还是会经常来这里。”  
那个黑色的身影并没有开口，只是一动不动地伫立在原地。老妇人从柜子里拿出一个抹布，一个一个地擦着相框上的玻璃，“其实……我也知道，格瑞塔再也不会回来了。我的女儿已经死了。”  
老妇人擦拭完所有相框后，颤颤巍巍地朝着那个黑色的影子走去，“孩子啊，放心吧，我不会再自暴自弃。如果连我都死去，那就连个给格瑞塔扫墓的人都没有了。虽然我不知道你是谁，也不知道你为什么会同情我这个失去孩子之后自暴自弃的母亲，但还是谢谢你……”  
忽然，一直在沉默的黑影忽然开口，“不……感谢就不必了。”  
当老妇人听到那人的声音，恐惧与不安占据了她的内心，她还来不及思索，一把带有荆刺的赤色长（和谐）枪就刺穿了她的胸膛。  
“告诉那个好孩子，微安娜向他问好。”  
小剧场：  
难敌：我有句MMP！是不是因为这里是德国所以一个个都是骨科CP粉啊？！  
爱葛莎：既然大家都是耿直人我就明说了吧，反正我是希望他们能当彼此是兄弟。而且现在的事实证明迦尔纳还是关心他弟的。  
贝兹：我也只是想修复兄弟二人的关系。没别的什么CP不CP的。  
克拉丽丝：我信主，反对同性恋和乱伦。（这种情况下不发表意见才是明智的好吧！）  
难敌：很好……很好……全都去死吧！！！！  
贝兹：Lancer啊，你这个熊基友居然把我的工作狂综合症都治好了……心累啊。  
爱葛莎：Archer啊，你居然害我被南丁格尔治疗了一顿，你给我等着！  
克拉丽丝：还好我的从者里没有阿三哥……  
库丘林ALTER:导演我……%%#*……&%……@#在快开我的池子的时候黑我你是想沉船吧啊！！！！  
导演：………………怪我咯………………

  
第四十五章 贤王与赌徒  
象城的宫殿，金碧辉煌的表象下，一场酝酿已久的阴谋正在悄然进行……  
掷骰大会的赌桌上，曾经的贤王焦躁不安地盯着对方手中的骰子。他已经不记得这是第几次输给沙恭尼，倘若再输下去，他的兄弟，他的自由都会被夺走……  
究竟是从何时开始的？从他输掉国家的财富，输掉自己的人民？输得越多，他越想赢回来。可是，被赌局冲昏头脑，将一切都托付给运气的他不会明白，当他成为一个赌徒的时候，他就不再是那个被命运眷顾的贤王了。  
坐在赌桌对面的男人阴森地笑着，狡诈的眼神如同一只老狐狸。早已成为赌徒的坚战王强压着心中的怒火，将这一切都发泄在了这毫无胜算的赌桌上。  
“我把身经百战，战无不胜的阿周那也押上。来掷吧！”  
当坚战毫不犹豫地把自己的亲弟弟当做筹码，押作赌注的时候，阿周那并没有感到意外。他甚至没有申辩，也没有反驳。就像坚战当初提出共妻的要求瓜分德罗帕蒂一样。  
赌局还在继续，仅仅是一局游戏的时间，手持神弓的大英雄就经由自己兄长之手，变成了敌国的奴隶。  
“哈哈哈哈，阿周那，你也有今天！”  
俱卢族的王储狂妄地笑着，他嚣张地从天授的英雄手中取走了他的甘狄拔弓，随后大步走向了一位戴着金色耳环的男子。  
“罗泰耶，从今往后，这个人就是你的奴隶了。一个奴隶不配用这把弓。”  
盎伽王那时还披着黑色的长发，额头上太阳形状的提拉克与他白皙的肤色相映，他矫健的身姿如同天神一般，碧蓝色的莲目依旧如战斗时那样充满锐气。  
“吾友，我不需要他的弓，就算甘狄拔神弓还在他手里，他也不是我的对手。”  
罗陀之子冷冷地扫了一眼宫殿角落，早已沦为奴隶的神射手，后者虽然低着头，那双漆黑的眼睛却也同样注视着他。  
“迦尔纳，你尽管放心吧……”  
普利塔之子以同样刻薄的语气讽刺说道：“有我在，就算是牛鬼蛇神也伤不了你。”  
“我可不屑于让一个抢夺别人妻子的家伙（阿周那的二老婆妙贤本来差点嫁给难敌，被阿周那抢亲）随侍左右。与其这么做还不如让他滚回天帝城。”  
罗陀之子说罢，移开了眼睛，没有再多看他一眼。俱卢的王储见挚友并不开心，露出了少许失落的神色。  
“罗泰耶，这个奴隶让你不高兴？”  
迦尔纳扫了一眼扔在进行中的赌局，露出了几分厌倦的神色。  
“吾友，在战场上亲自射穿他的喉咙会比这种儿戏一般的赌局更令我感到愉快。”  
罗陀之子话音刚落，宫殿的角落就传来了阵阵笑声，“别说大话了迦尔纳。到了战场上你可别求饶！”  
俱卢的王储收敛了笑意，凑近了阿周那的面庞，以刻薄的语气说道：“奴隶，你就尽管像个小媳妇一样嚷嚷吧，我就喜欢看你这样大喊大叫却不敢动手的样子。”  
“瞧吧，我又赢了。”  
赌桌之上，狡诈的狐狸再次赢得了赌局，他甚至得意洋洋地当着满朝文武的面宣布般度族的每个人都已经成为他的合法的奴隶。  
“坚战王啊……你还有一件宝物。赌上她，你还可以获得自由。”  
沙恭尼搓着手中白骨般的骰子，嘴角勾起一丝狡诈的笑意。很明显，这是一个陷阱。可是坚战却像是看到了一根救命稻草一般，“什么宝物？”  
“你不打算押上你的妻子黑公主，再赌一回吗？”  
“不……德罗帕蒂……”  
跪在阿周那身边的怖军此刻的表情格外难看，他抬起头，如同一只发狂的野兽般怒吼道：“如果你敢动德罗帕蒂的话……我饶不了你们！”  
“我……赌上我的妻子。”  
当坚战说出这句话的时候，阿周那并没有感到意外。他低着头，万念俱灰地听着骰子落在赌桌上的声音，以及沙恭尼和难敌小人得志的笑声。  
在那之后，每一秒都是令他难以忘记的煎熬。他亲眼看见德罗帕蒂被难敌的弟弟难降拽着头发拖进了会场，看着她无助地哭诉着，朝着在场的所有长辈，所有她以为自己可以依靠的男人们求援，如同一头被野兽咬伤的，垂死的羔羊。可是，全场的武士没有一个人回应她的求救，就连她最信任的丈夫们也无动于衷。  
“坚战他是先输掉的自己，再输掉的我……若是奴隶，又如何有财产权，把我赌出去又是否合法呢？”  
大堂中间，那个已经遍体鳞伤的柔弱的女人痛哭着，质问着全场的每一个男人。俱卢的长老们哑口无言，连同维护正法的宰相和老祖父都选择了沉默。  
盎伽王鄙夷地看着早已毫无尊严的般度五子，一针见血地说道：“从他沉迷于赌博的那一刻起他心中就早已没什么正法可言。他根本不配做一个国王，他不过是个放荡无耻的赌徒！我记得这个女人是他们五个的共妻吧。就算这个放荡无耻的赌徒认为妻子是自己的财产，那她也是他们五个的共同财产。他有什么资格拿共同财产去赌博？莫非，你们这四个懦夫难道也认为这是理所当然的事吗？可真是一群听话的好弟弟啊。德罗帕蒂，你赶快另选一个丈夫吧！选一个不会拿你去赌的丈夫，你就不会当女奴！”  
“迦尔纳！！！！你给我闭嘴…………！”

又是Archer的回忆……  
爱葛莎醒来的时候额头上已经全是冷汗。就算已经离开了刚才那个梦境，那位莎莉上全是刮痕，头发凌乱，浑身淤青的夫人在一群男人中间无助而愤怒的哭喊依旧回荡在耳际。令人窒息的压迫感令她打开了房门，大步朝着屋外走去。  
“爱葛莎，这么晚了你去哪？”  
就在她打开大门，走向庭院内的时候，熟悉的声音从身后传来。  
“一个人出去走走。”  
她说着，拉开了铁门，而身着白色风衣的弓兵却拦在了前方。“不行，你现在有伤，我跟你一起出去。”  
“让我一个人静一静！”  
爱葛莎以近乎命令的语气说道：“我现在……不想看到你。”  
“今天的战斗中，是我失职。我因为私怨擅自发起了挑战，没有顾及你的处境。”  
阿周那的手紧扣在大门的铁条上，花纹上的尖刺近乎要扎进他的手心。  
“我不能再让你受到伤害。”  
“你保护不了我，你从一开始就搞错了！你从未把我当做搭档……正因为这样，你才会总是背着我行动！你至今还没搞清楚，从你变成我从者的时候这就不是一个人的战斗！如果你从一开始就告诉大家你要去对付难敌那个想要当众扒一个女人衣服的臭流氓，我们至少还能有所准备……”  
爱葛莎近乎歇斯底里地喊道：“Lancer说得没错，你还活在象城豪赌的时候……今天的你就像你们踏入赌场的时候一样，明明什么也没准备，毫无防范，却自信满满地以为自己能赢。你因为难敌对德罗帕蒂所做的一切痛恨他，可是，在象城豪赌上伤害德罗帕蒂最深的，是她相信自己可以依靠，却出卖了她的丈夫。明知道难敌会对德罗帕蒂做什么，坚战王还是亲手把她当成一件物品赌了出去！原本应该保护她不受屈辱的丈夫们，只知道在大堂上对着俱卢族的人大吼大叫，他们眼里只有让自己丢失的颜面的敌人……”  
“爱葛莎，请不要这么说，坚战他是我的兄长。”  
阿周那低垂着头，低沉的声音近乎要被淹没在风声之中。摩诃婆罗多中，那位手持神弓，意气风发的大英雄并不会任由这种愧疚感使自己天授的光辉蒙尘。  
可是，他也同样无法忘记，象城豪赌时被当做物品赌出去的耻辱。  
“看清现实吧，你真正的兄长是Lancer！坚战在赌局上根本不是一个国王，也不是一个哥哥，一个丈夫，只不过是个赌徒！名义上是为了正（和谐）法，其实那不过是政客的颜面罢了。当自己的妻子被一个臭流氓欺负的时候正常的反应都是去保护吧？只可惜，在那个时代，比起一个政客的虚荣，女人的眼泪和妻子的心被看得微不足道。你心里很清楚，那并非你所坚信的正法，只是在那个时代被视为政（和谐）治正确的东西。”  
“不要说了……！”  
阿周那的声音里充满了颤抖，他不安地捂着自己的左脸，仿佛在拼命压抑着什么。爱葛莎本能地察觉到了一丝危险，她正要走开，Archer的双手扼住了她的喉咙。  
“给我闭嘴！否则我永远不会让你开口！”  
“Archer……”  
爱葛莎静默地注视着那双漆黑的眼睛，“你打算以正（和谐）法的名义杀了我吗？”  
她说完，感觉脖子上的力度加大了一些，就在她感到快要窒息的时候，那双扼住她喉咙的手忽然松开了。  
“我……到底在做什么？”  
阿周那转过身，极力掩饰着他脸上的表情，他的背脊不住地颤抖着，爱葛莎并没有用令咒阻止他，他也差一点就失手杀死了她。  
“抱歉，爱葛莎。我不仅拖累了你…还险些……”  
他现在只想赶紧消失，在自己再度失去控制之前。  
“Archer，不要再用拖累这个词，也不要再逃避。”  
爱葛莎似乎察觉到了他的意图，在呼吸恢复正常后，她坚决地说道：“你之所以在这里出现，不是为了继续活在那个时代。那个时代的事情，无论做什么都已经改变不了。但是……你必须有直面那段过去的勇气。也必须对自己诚实。就像你当初敢于向我坦白自己的过去一样，直面你真正的兄长。”  
阿周那不假思索地摇了摇头。  
“他不会同意的。只要是关系到难敌，他都会毫不犹豫地站在难敌那边。即便他知道我是他弟弟，他还是会为了难敌和我死斗。”  
“真的吗？他今天把你赶走的时候，完全是一个长兄训斥弟弟的语气。你是知道的吧，他说起话来有时候比教授还要不中听，所以很难让人察觉到好意。教授也说过了，他并没有背弃我们，不是吗？”  
听到爱葛莎调侃起迦尔纳来，阿周那脸上的神情有些复杂，“不，才不是兄长训斥弟弟，他说话的语气向来如此。”  
“是吗？”  
阿周那还没等爱葛莎多问下去，就开始转移话题，“先回到屋子里再说吧，外面对你来说太冷了。”  
“Archer，不要转移话题。”  
“我去烧点热水。你在外面站了那么久一定很冷。而且你的伤……”  
“战斗中负伤是很正常的事。你没必要为此负责。”  
\-------------难敌：很好，你这个骨科粉，居然还骂我是臭流氓……---------  
时间已经到了第二天，昨日回到家中后，贝兹教授并没有彻夜写论文，读文献，而是直接一觉睡到了天亮。他居然做出了违背自己习惯的事情，这让他自己也感到万分意外。  
当他醒来的时候，冰箱内的鸡蛋，鸡肉和培根都不见了。兰斯洛特已经做好了“英式早餐”，而且分量似乎远远超过了在场所有人的需求。教授还没来得及问清楚，几大盘“早餐”就被兰斯洛特端进了亚瑟王的房间。  
嗯……真是一位忠诚的骑士，看来他很关心自己的王，生怕自己的王吃不饱。  
教授一边感慨着兰斯洛特的忠心，一边拿起刀叉，打算品尝一下这个英国人做出来的早餐，看着迦尔纳和阿周那生无可恋的表情，一股不祥的预感涌上心头。这对兄弟原本因为昨天的事情已经闹僵，却难得地在食物的味道上达成了共识。  
出乎意料的是，南丁格尔对于兰斯洛特的早餐十分满意，克拉丽丝也一边祷告，一边感谢上帝，看来有信仰的人果然是拥有超凡的力量。  
就在教授和爱葛莎吃完盘子里的早餐后，兰斯洛特抱着几个巨大的空盘子从亚瑟王的房间内走了出来，紧接着，他走进厨房将余下的“早餐”盛到了自己盘里。  
……兰斯洛特还没吃早饭。  
也就是说……那几盘子的早餐都是亚瑟王一个人吃光的。  
想到这里，贝兹和爱葛莎不禁擦了一把冷汗。印度兄弟则是露出了钦佩的表情，在他们眼里，这已经是苦修者才能达到的境界了。  
“亚瑟王恢复得还不错吧？”  
虽然胃口这么好肯定已经恢复了，但贝兹教授还是礼貌地问道。  
兰斯洛特点了点头，欣慰地说道：“嗯……吾王的伤势已经有所好转。只是现在还有一个问题。”  
贝兹教授听闻后第一反应竟是食物问题。  
“是食……咳……是魔力供应的问题吗？”  
“没错，吾王她之前一直靠微安娜供魔才没有消失，现在若是没有新的御主，她会因魔力枯竭而消失……”  
兰斯洛特说着，将目光投向了爱葛莎，“爱葛莎小姐，我有个请求。希望你能再与吾王缔结契约。”  
“这是自然……”  
“我反对！”  
就在这时，克拉丽丝忽然站了起来。  
“亚瑟王已经被黑泥腐蚀，这样下去很有可能会变成Alter。”  
“那又如何？”爱葛莎不以为然地说道：“她已经在失去供魔的前提下坚持了这么久，以亚瑟王的意志，就算变成Alter，她也绝不会轻易堕落。”  
“不……”  
克拉丽丝猛地摇了摇头，“我从未怀疑过亚瑟王的意志。但是……一旦和Alter缔结契约，我们的立场就更加微妙了。”  
“什么立场？”  
贝兹教授已经隐约猜测到，克拉丽丝恐怕是在担心魔术界的其他组织。  
“虽然教授一直对政治正确这种东西不屑一顾，但是……有时候这也是非常必要的。”克拉丽丝紧握着手中的十字架，她的不安与恐惧全都写在了脸上。  
“微安娜联系上了时钟塔的人……想必她已经恶人先告状，将我们推向了不利的立场。如果我们再接纳已经被黑泥污染的亚瑟王……”  
“时钟塔？”  
贝兹茫然地看着克拉丽丝，“你是说那个旅游景点？”  
“时钟塔是三大魔术组织之一。我们是无力与时钟塔为敌的。”  
“哦？类似于霍格华茨的地方？”  
就在这位头脑灵光的教授为获得新的知识感到愉快的时候，兰斯洛特坐不住了。  
“克拉丽丝小姐……吾王她绝不会轻易向黑泥屈服。”  
兰斯洛特紧握着拳头，以恳求的语气说道：“我以我的生命担保，她绝不会堕落。倘若她真的变成像您所说的样子，我将以死谢罪。”  
“你们不觉得……解决问题的方法并非去揣测时钟塔的意图，而是……有话直说吗？”  
贝兹按住了兰斯洛特的肩膀，平静地说道：“难道我们将亚瑟王弃之不顾，那个霍格华茨学校就会不再怀疑我们？既然克拉丽丝小姐能够察觉到微安娜已经联系了他们，那么当面把话说清楚更为合适吧。”  
“你打算直接和时钟塔的人谈判？”  
克拉丽丝倒吸了一口凉气，“微安娜已经先我们一步，恐怕我们此刻在时钟塔眼中已经是一群恶人。如果他们要对你动手……”  
也许是因为圣堂教会和魔术协会私下的明争暗斗太多，克拉丽丝并不愿意相信时钟塔的人。而对于魔术界的事情一无所知的教授却想得简单许多。  
“是啊，我毕竟不会魔术，所以只能用自己唯一擅长的谈判解决问题了。”

小剧场：  
当贝兹看见长发飘飘的孔明  
贝兹：听说你也是个非常勤奋每天努力肝的人……请问……你的头发是如何保养得这么好的。  
孔明：……  
贝兹：莫非有魔术可以生发？  
孔明：………………  
贝兹：在谈判开始之前，能教教我你的生发秘方么……  
孔明：！！！！！！！你真是来谈判的吗！！！  
贝兹：你该不会是戴假发吧？  
孔明：*……#……￥*……&%￥&#……%%#！（粗鄙之语）  
阿周那:哥哥凶我，御主现在也凶我……为什么爱葛莎总是帮哥哥说话（委屈）  
爱葛莎:不好意思我们是一个讲究实用的国家，你这次没有团队精神不行…就连搞个人英雄主义的美国都知道要组队搞复仇者联盟和正义联盟了（以下省略5000字）  
微安娜:受不了了。。。archer居然要为这种不解风情的女人效力。。。病娇要配治愈系女主才对！还是来我后宫让我好好爱你吧！  
阿周那:不不我不用治愈。。。。。  
南丁格尔:你说治疗？！你刚才说治疗了对吧？我现在就给你治！  
阿周那:。。。。。。  
难敌:哼，你们这群德国人与其说是一起对抗玛丽苏，不如说是一起支持骨科！  
贝兹:我可没有，人家这叫兄弟的亲情！  
爱葛莎:我不劝Archer和他哥和好难道要劝Archer去怼他哥？  
克拉莉丝:我信主，我也觉得那只是亲情。  
贝兹:从我日耳曼民族的浪漫主义作品尼伯龙根指环来看，齐格弗里德也是骨科的产物，因此就算真的骨科我也不会去歧视。。。  
难敌:你这不还是承认了吗死秃子！

第四十六章 恶王与善神  
在决定和时钟塔的人直接谈判后，克拉丽丝用她的方式联系上了那位神秘人士，对方爽快地答应了谈判，于是在接近午时的时刻，双方相约在英国公园中一个有东方风格的塔楼下会面。  
出于某些原因，克拉丽丝并不想露面，因此只有贝兹和爱葛莎带着各自的从者出发。  
对于贝兹和爱葛莎来说，这无疑是非常尴尬的一幕——自从见到难敌以后，阿周那和迦尔纳就没再说过一句话。倘若克拉丽丝和南丁格尔在身边，至少不会陷入这样的沉默。  
贝兹似乎想要缓解尴尬的气氛，然而成天除了读书就是教书的他似乎想不出什么休闲的话题，反而一本正经地解说起了英国花园的历史。  
“慕尼黑这个地方之所以叫英国公园，要从曾经风靡一时的废墟风格说起。设计者建造这座公园时希望保留自然的感觉，18到19世纪这种英式庭园很受欢迎。那位英国人约定的地点叫中国塔，实际上，这座塔已经有两百多年历史，就像图兰朵一样，是欧洲对于东方世界的想象。如果走近你会发现它并非是完全按照中国的塔楼风格所建。在中国建筑中支撑屋顶的结构叫做斗拱，是十分优雅的，带有流线型的木结构，而中国塔的屋顶支撑依旧是沿用的三角架构……”  
“为什么一个英国人会选那里？”  
“或许他也喜欢中国元素……当然，也有可能他只是想去喝点啤酒。”  
僵硬的氛围因为不远处啤酒的香味而得到了缓和，贝兹教授不知不觉竟加快了步伐。  
在一座东方风格的塔楼之下，与建筑风格全然不符的，被喷得绿油油的方形餐桌与长椅整整齐齐，方方正正地排列着，倘若是来自中国的游客看见这一幕，定会大骂焚琴煮鹤，然而这些巴伐利亚的百姓们却习惯了在一个漂亮的凉亭下喝酒聊天的感觉。  
在熙熙攘攘的人群中，一位身着红衣，披着黑色长发的英国男子和那群啤酒客看上去格格不入。他皱着眉头，也不知是为当地的艺术审美问题感到不满，还是有什么沉重地心事。  
也正是同一时间，英国男子注意到了这位头脑灵光的巴伐利亚教师。  
这个德国教师和他身边的女孩都带着从者。看来自己判断没错。  
英国人锁定目标后，无数石阵从地上升起，一时间，周围的啤酒客尽数消失，而贝兹一行人也陷入了一个奇怪的阵型里。  
“这是个陷阱，那个人是从者……Archer！”  
爱葛莎话音刚落，婆罗多的神射手张开甘狄拔弓，对准了那位手持羽扇的军师，当蓝色的流光闪过，那位军师化作一团迷雾，众人朝军师的位置奔去，却走到了一个分叉口。  
“千万别分开行动。这是一个迷宫。”  
贝兹一边走，一边做了些几号，然而几圈下来，众人竟又回到了原地。而贝兹隐约察觉到自己做了几号的位置竟产生了变化。  
“这个石阵会移动。”  
再一次回到原点后，爱葛莎停下了步伐，“这样下去根本出不了石阵。”  
贝兹环视着周围八道石墙，又回想起刚才那位军师的相貌，陷入了沉思。  
“中国塔……我大概能猜到他为啥要挑这个地方，看到这风格诡异的建筑会露出那样的表情了。”  
贝兹的神色有些凝重，“在公元两百年到三百年间，中国被分割为三个国家，其中一国的国王打了败仗，被追兵追杀。为了掩护国王撤退，那国的军师在江水和陆地上都布下了迷阵。追兵进入迷阵后彻底被困住，全然无法继续前进。我们的对手只怕是那位中国的军师……”  
“那么这个阵法……”  
“至少我是无法破解的。Lancer，Archer，你们所在的时代应该也有些非常古怪的阵法吧？你们怎么看？”  
“我们还没遇到过这种阵法。”  
Lancer坦白地说道：“要强行突破此阵，恐怕要使用宝具。”  
“宝具就罢了。我们不是来和他拼个你死我活的。”  
贝兹说罢，朝着石阵上空大喊道：“那位军师，把我们困在你的石阵里是谈判的态度吗？”  
“那位提出谈判的，来自圣堂教会的女士并没有出席，因此我必须确认这只是一场谈判而不是一场阴谋，我必须先创造一个适合谈判的环境。请见谅。”  
石阵的迷雾里，那位手持羽扇的军师再度出现，这一次，爱葛莎示意Archer回到灵体化的状态，而贝兹也示意Lancer不要轻举妄动。军师挥着羽扇，朝着教授一行人的方向指去，紧接着，地下钻出一个石桌和几个石凳。  
“你真的是诸葛亮？为什么诸葛亮会长得像英国人？”  
贝兹教授说着，又将目光扫向了他的长发——明明是英国人为什么要像公元两百年的中国人一样留长发？这实在是匪夷所思。  
“既然你身边这位德国女士使用古印度魔术，我这样也没什么奇怪的吧？还有，我并非诸葛亮。你可以称我为埃梅洛伊二世。”  
“你怎么知道爱葛莎……”  
“我目睹了你们在伊萨尔河的战斗。”  
埃梅洛伊二世说着，朝爱葛莎望去，“爱葛莎女士，在这场谈判中，关于在您身上发生的事情，我希望您能如实回答。有人向我指控你有纳粹家庭背景……”  
贝兹一听就知道这话是从谁口中传到埃梅洛伊二世那里的，一想到巴伐利亚国家歌剧院那晚发生的事情，他的心情就更糟了。  
“如果那些被用作人种实验的希特勒婴儿也能算作纳粹的话……”  
“没错。二战时期，希特勒曾经……派人去印度寻找血统纯正的雅利安人。祖母她就是那时候被带到德国的。”  
爱葛莎直视着埃梅洛伊二世的眼睛，没有一丝游移。  
“家父被纳粹家庭收养，可是，那个把祖母当做实验品的人渣并没有得偿所愿，他对人种的奇怪嗜好还没得到满足他就死了。家父长大后隐藏身份，娶了一位普通的女性，由于祖母的能力并没有在家父身上显现出来，所以家父原本以为自己可以从此安稳地渡过余生。直到我出生后……”  
石桌下，她紧握着拳头，十指深深地刺进了手心。  
“正如你所见，我的魔术回路来自古老的印度。祖母的能力在我身上显现了出来。但我并不会以此为耻。如果你打算因此就将我和纳粹混为一谈的话，我想我们应该没有继续谈判的必要了。”  
“抱歉……在伊萨尔河的战斗中我就应该察觉到，你如果真的和纳粹势力有关联，那么在执行运送圣杯的人物时应该会有更多帮手才对。”  
埃梅洛伊二世补充道：“那位圣堂教会的女士，也是仅凭一己之力在战斗，并未动员教会的其他人。”  
“克拉丽丝和那堆政治斗争毫无瓜葛。她只是一个单纯信奉上帝的天主教徒。”  
“这么说她也很清楚让教会介入会死更多人…圣堂教会内部那些见不得人的勾当她还是心知肚明。”  
贝兹坚决地说道：“我不知道那个杀人犯对你说了什么，但这两个女孩都是因为那个女人才被迫卷进来的。我的学生也一样……”  
埃梅洛伊二世的眉头锁的更紧了。  
“杀人犯？你该不会是因为学生死于圣杯战争而想要报私仇吧？”  
贝兹也不打算编出什么拯救世界维护正义这样崇高的理由，而是坦率地说道：“实际上，在我们三个人之中，只有克拉丽丝是为了崇高的信仰而战。我和爱葛莎都是因简单私人的原因与微安娜为敌。”  
这一次，他回避了关于马卡斯和威尔的部分，毕竟，马卡斯算不上御主，却知道了魔术的事情。  
埃梅洛伊二世并没有像当初的克拉丽丝那样露出谴责的神情，就人性而言，简单而自私的动机听上去要比崇高伟大的空话听上去更加真实。  
“现在您可以谈谈您为何从英国来到这里吗？”  
埃梅洛伊二世扶了扶方框眼镜，严肃地说道：“我此来只有一个目的，平息这场闹剧。这场圣杯战争出乎意料，圣杯机制近乎崩溃，出现了不知道多少复制品，而许多御主也全然不知圣杯战争为何物，倘若这样下去，所有人迟早都会知道魔术的存在……”  
“所以对于微安娜虐杀御主的行为你是赞同的？这些人成为御主不是因为他们想知道什么。”  
贝兹的情绪有些激动，“比起清除那些不知情的御主，难道当务之急不应该是揪出幕后黑手吗？”  
“这也是我正在调查的东西。”  
埃梅洛伊二世以冷静的语气说道：“根据现有资料进行初步判断，微安娜的嫌疑比你们几个要高很多。然而在没有足够证据的情况下我无法下定结论。当今更为棘手的是，一位可以控制黑泥的家伙出现了，他的出现很可能导致前所未有的灾难。”  
“所以你打算优先对付那个人……？”  
虽然Lancer一直没有说话，贝兹却隐约能感觉到他的目光。  
“当务之急，是的。而且我需要你们的帮助。”  
贝兹教授深思了片刻——他并不讨厌这位军师，他能够将自己的计划说出来已经证明了他的信任。实际上，说得确实有道理，倘若自己与他合作，也能博取时钟塔的信任。  
可是……他很清楚，一旦这么做，Archer和Lancer会彻底决裂。为了讨好一方势力而自毁城墙的事情他是不会做的。更何况，这位时钟塔的军师对于克拉莉丝这个圣堂教会的修女并不友善。如此一来，合作只会带了更多矛盾。  
“你不觉得……比起一个危险人物，创造他的人更为可怕吗？”  
贝兹沉默许久后，反问道：“你怎么知道，一旦消灭了那个可以控制黑泥的从者，不会冒出另一个？我可不想冒着生命危险，大费周章，最后还解决不了问题的根本。倘若去对付那个家伙，你能保证微安娜不从背后捅我们一刀吗？”  
埃梅洛伊二世难以置信地看着这位固执的光头，“哪怕他会伤害慕尼黑的其他人也在所不惜？”  
“南丁格尔说他救过一名老妇人。这么说来他甚至比某些虐杀学生的杀人犯好多了。”  
贝兹毫不退让地说道：“他究竟想要做什么，至今我们也无从得知。在这样的情况下，还不应该下结论吧？”  
“莫非他帮你对付过微安娜，你就打算和那个人结盟？”  
就在埃梅洛伊二世近乎怀疑起贝兹的立场时，贝兹无奈地摊了摊手，“不巧的是，我们才和他打了一架。他不仅伤了爱葛莎和Archer还想要夺走Lancer的契约。所以我没理由和他结盟。”  
“那你为什么反对……”  
“因为……我相信这件事的罪魁祸首另有其人，而那个控制黑泥的人并非恶人。他要用自己的力量作恶的话，你还没来到慕尼黑的时候我们恐怕就已经死光了。”  
“看来你是不愿意合作了。如果你不愿意与那个修罗为敌，我们也没什么可以谈判的地方。”  
埃梅洛伊二世站起身，已经有了离开的打算。  
“说到阿修罗……你让我想起了一件事。在古印度，阿修罗确实是恶神。而在波斯的琐罗亚斯德教，阿修罗还有另一个名字。他们的至高神，阿胡拉玛兹达。与安哥拉曼纽为敌的光明之神。”  
贝兹的话让埃梅洛伊二世止住了脚步。  
“安哥拉曼纽？你想说什么？”  
“历史告诉我们善恶本就是相对而言的，在一个信仰里十恶不赦的恶魔在另一个信仰里却是救世主，也就是说，拥有强大力量的存在，究竟会成为救世主还是为祸世间的恶魔，全在一念之间。与其因为对力量的恐惧而将他定为敌人，倒不如提防那些把他推向恶的极端的人。”  
得知贝兹教授只是在讲历史后，埃梅洛伊二世似乎松了一口气。更令他在意的，并非教授的说辞，而是安哥拉曼纽这个名字。  
就在军师离开后不久，石兵八阵消失了，而贝兹教授和爱葛莎也回到了酒香缭绕的中国塔下。  
“谈判失败了呢，教授。”  
“也不尽然。至少我们知道，这位军师比微安娜身边其他人要聪明得多。”  
贝兹说着，伸了个懒腰，打算去买两杯啤酒庆祝庆祝。正在这时，克拉丽丝打来了电话。  
“教授……我有两个坏消息要告诉你。亚瑟王从兰斯洛特那里得知高文的事情以后，忽然不见了……还有一条关于微安娜的消息。她现在正在往慕尼黑大学的方向进发。”  
慕尼黑大学……  
贝兹的手机径直落在了地上。  
他的学生今天大多都在学校……  
小剧场：  
阿周那：那个军师啊，你要搞死难敌还缺人吗？  
爱葛莎：你再背着我行动……我就用令咒了。  
阿周那：就算要让我自杀我也不会怕的！  
爱葛莎（令咒）：给我当着迦尔纳的面跳一支婆罗多舞！  
阿周那：！！！！！！我错了！！！！！！！不要这样啊御主！！！！！！！  
迦尔纳（淡定）：听说你要在我面前跳婆罗多舞是吗？正好我之前没看过……  
贝兹（举起摄像头）：嗯，值得记录下来，毕竟婆罗多舞经过千百年的演变应该已经和最初版本不太一样了。  
克拉丽丝（打开音响）：需要音乐吗？  
难敌（冷笑）：正好我也来看看当初的巨苇妹妹是何等的风姿。美狄亚，你也录个像传到网上去。这下看他还敢不敢说我是妖艳贱货  
诸葛孔明:这个秃子那么固执，看来只能去请伽勒底了  
咕哒:劳资肝鬼岛活动呢!  
诸葛孔明:我跟你说啊，这里很多圣杯，你到时候喂奶光喂金时都需要。。。  
咕哒:我这就过来!

第四十七章 小人与智者  
在一个漫长的雪夜里，一名黑色长发的男子怀抱着一位浑身是血的老人默默走向了寂静的陵园。  
在西部陵园，有一个写着“格瑞塔”的墓碑。当那位男子走到墓前，他默默地将手中的百花放在了碑前。  
“抱歉……我没能保护好你的母亲。”  
他打开一张厚厚的棉布，将老妇人轻放在布上。紧接着，他走向了墓碑旁边的空地，用手刨起了地上的泥土。砂石划破了他的手掌，鲜血顺着他的手指滴入土中，可是，这位奇怪的男人仿佛对痛楚早已感到麻木，不顾一切地将砂石刨开，直到那足以安置老妇人冰冷的遗体。  
在亲手埋葬那位老人之后，男子放置了一个墓碑，也正是在那时，他才想起自己从来不知道这位老母亲的名字。  
或许，这位老妇人从头到尾都不知道自己的存在吧？毕竟，在他看到这位老妇人的大部分时间里，她都处于极为虚弱的状态，或是在酗酒，或是在昏睡，亦或是在全神贯注地擦拭着那堆带有女儿照片的相框，哪怕她已经无法看见相框中女儿的面孔。  
“也许……对于她来说，能回到孩子身边应该才是最好的。”   
他说罢，便静默地站在那个无字的墓碑面前，直到墓前雪白的花朵在冬雪中凋零。  
此时，天将明，伊萨尔河与天空相接的方向泛起了一丝白光，一位身着紫袍的女子缓缓走进了墓园。望着这位无言的守墓人，她踌躇了片刻，最终低声说道：“国王陛下，那样的枪伤会立刻致命，因此，这位老人的痛苦并没有持续太久。请节哀。”  
守墓的男子拭去了落在墓碑上的雪花，随后捏紧了拳头，冷冷地问道：“是谁……”  
“根据现场留下的痕迹，和这位老人身上的伤来看，是早已狂化的库丘林。他的枪上带有荆刺，所以才会在攻击的时候撕裂这位老人的内脏。”  
“库丘林是吗？我记住这个名字了。”  
堕落的恶王转过身，阴沉的神色令美狄亚打了个寒颤。  
“你知道该如何找到这条狂犬，和狂犬的主人吗？”  
美狄亚思忖了片刻，“微安娜可以无视圣杯战争的规则，在圣杯战争已经开始的时候继续使用圣遗物召唤英灵。失去对圆桌骑士团的控制后，微安娜应该会为了填补空缺而去搜集更多的圣遗物。”  
“有什么线索吗？”  
“在我离开前，她曾经提到过一个名字。尼古拉特斯拉。倘若要找到有关他的圣遗物，那么，陈列着工业革命以来所有重大发明的德意志博物馆将是最有可能发现圣遗物的地方。只不过……工业革命时期留下的那些发明，和一般的圣遗物还不太一样。仅仅是在重量上……就不是可以随身携带的东西。倘若要用那些发明做圣遗物，微安娜恐怕需要亲临现场。十二月份的时候德意志博物馆会时常闭馆，因此，倘若要去搜集圣遗物，这会是最合适的时机……”  
虽然对于历史上所有的英灵都有所认识，也了解一些现代的知识，但毕竟时代不同，美狄亚对于电流大战那段历史并不是非常理解，因此她也并不能做出确切的判断。当然，对于婆罗多时代的难敌而言，工业革命和电流大战听上去更像是外星文明。  
“既然是这样，先去看看吧。”  
就在难敌打算离开墓园时，美狄亚忽然开口喊道：“国王陛下，有件事……我认为有必要提醒你。微安娜的魔力供应源源不绝，可以同时控制许多从者。在她的从者数量减少时，她的控制力和魔力供应会更加击中，从者将会比往日更加强大。即便是你平日里不会去留意的人，也可能造成威胁。”  
难敌止住了脚步，不以为然地说道：“你是担心我会失败吗？”  
美狄亚摇了摇头，“我并不担心你会在正面的交战中失败。不过，有些事情只有狡诈的小人才能察觉。你死了我也会消失。这么明确的利益关系之下，我有必要在你旁边多唠叨几句。”  
听见美狄亚的回答，难敌沉默了许久，出乎意料的是，他并没有感觉到抵触。  
“你的话让我想起了舅舅沙恭尼，那个时时刻刻提醒我要提防奎师那的老家伙。般度族的人都讨厌他，觉得他是个十恶不赦的小人，不过，在舅舅眼中，你所说的‘狡诈的小人’，应该被称之为足智多谋的军师。”  
或许又是因为提及了故人，难敌收敛了几分狂傲，“我为伊阿宋和那个女人的愚蠢感到悲哀。”  
美狄亚从未怀疑过自己的耳朵，可是，当眼前这个恶灵严肃地说出这种话的时候，她竟觉得自己产生幻听了。  
“别露出这种表情，我不是因为同情你才这么说的。希望我没看走眼。”  
难敌说着，便朝德意志博物馆方向走去。  
“要是因为同情的话，我可是会感到为难的，国王陛下。”  
一丝意味深长的笑意掠过魔女的嘴角，她拉下了兜帽，大步跟上了恶王的步伐。  
\----------美狄亚：我居然被当成妈妈洗了！？老娘叫C妈不叫C妈妈洗啊！----------  
伊萨尔河中心的岛屿，在中世纪时期仅仅是一个运木材的荒地，直到1903年，这座近乎被废弃的岛屿迎来了世界上最大的科技博物馆。  
建筑的设计十分简洁，口字型的布局，建筑体块间方形的庭院，除去圆形的入口，方方正正的体块就像一个巨大的储物间。一切仿佛都只是在为这个建筑的功能服务。不得不说，这很符合这个地方一直以来奉行的功能主义。  
博物馆的顶棚上，一位银发红衣的东方男子俯视着整个布局。天草四郎已经在这里搜寻了很久，这位曾经和圣堂教会有过不少渊源的天主教徒对于圣遗物的鉴别并不陌生。此番搜寻的结果也并不算太令人失望，如果……这些东西能叫圣遗物的话。  
他确实在博物馆里找到了特斯拉涡轮机，这样东西不论是从体积还是重量来看都不像是能随身带回去的。如果微安娜小姐打算以这样东西召唤特斯拉，那么她恐怕要亲自来这里执行召唤仪式。  
天草四郎打算通知微安娜有关圣遗物的发现，而微安娜却忽然打来了电话，接听电话后，天草四郎的神情变得有些严峻。情况有变，这次搜集圣遗物的计划要取消了。  
这位神父正打算离开，一股强烈的压迫感从伊萨尔河方向传来，他下意识地拔出了长刀。  
“是你吗，女巫！”  
千百只紫色的蝴蝶沿着湖畔飞来，化作一个人形。紫袍的魔女打量着这位虔诚的神使，亮紫色的嘴唇勾起一丝妖娆的笑意。  
“哎呀哎呀，我那愚蠢的好姐妹居然还没来，是不是受了什么刺激，不敢在没有金闪闪陪同的情况下出门了？”  
“不许你肆意侮辱微安娜小姐。”  
银发的男子义正言辞地说道：“只有微安娜小姐才能拯救这个世界。”  
“她能够随意玩弄圣杯系统，也少不了你的功劳吧，Ruler？”  
美狄亚冷笑一声，水蓝的眼睛如同锐利的匕首，“既然你对圣杯系统动过手脚，想必你也知道，这场圣杯战争的本质是什么。”  
天草四郎紧握着剑柄，面不改色地答道：“没有牺牲就没有胜利。为了崇高的目标，牺牲是不可避免的。得罪了！”（擎天柱：喂！和机器人抢台词还要不要脸了！）  
手持长刀的神父话音刚落，耀眼的光束就汇聚在了他的左臂，他冲向了紫袍的女巫，不料一个令人毛骨悚然的笑声从身后响起……  
“哈哈哈哈，让你们认为该死的人去牺牲，然后用你们认为崇高的目标来道德绑架余下的人，这就是你们伟大的愿望吗？”  
伴随着一声脆响，天草四郎的刀刃迎上了缭绕着黑雾的战杵，隔着狰狞的面具，他看见一双冰冷而残酷的眼睛。  
“想不到，那个女人和她的狂犬都不在这……倒是有一条忠犬先来了。”  
难敌加大了力度，挑开了天草四郎的长刀，四郎扬起左手，被魔力过载的手臂散发着耀眼的白光，恶王嗤笑一声，一把钳住了他的手腕，天草四郎将更多魔力汇聚在左臂上，强烈的冲击震碎了恶王手臂上金色的臂环与胸前的挂饰，却伤不了他的手臂分毫。  
这简直就是个怪物……  
在这个念头闪过脑海之际，天草只觉头脑里一阵轰鸣，难敌拖着他的手腕，将他径直摔在了博物馆入口那半圆的屋顶上。  
“咳……”  
天草四郎只觉浑身一阵钝痛，骨骼仿佛要在强烈的冲击下裂开。他的直觉告诉他，这绝非是他一个人能够打赢的恶灵。不能恋战……  
他拭去了嘴角的血液，朝着伊萨尔河奔去。难敌正打算追赶，美狄亚拦住了他。  
“国王陛下，在这里战斗如果引起人类的注意就麻烦了。说实话，倘若不是因为闭馆，我们已经被人发现。”  
美狄亚扫了一眼驶过Ludwigsbrücke 大桥的电车，“不得不说，这里不适合做决战地点。” 她说罢，亮出一把弯曲的赤色匕首，“我已经在他身上做了记号，他会替我们找出微安娜的位置。”  
“他就这样把圣遗物丢这里自己跑了？”  
“这只能说明一件事。这里的圣遗物已经无法召唤出特斯拉。特斯拉很有可能已经现世。而微安娜将天草四郎送来搜寻可能召唤出特斯拉的圣遗物，说明特斯拉并不在微安娜阵营里。”  
正在分析眼前的状况时，美狄亚的神情忽然变得有些异样，“国王陛下……那家伙停下来了。他还没跑多远，好像遇到了什么人……”  
小剧场：  
各种小伙伴们大家好，最近基友开店，我今天明天都去支持下，先发一章短的，下章我会尽量写肥点的！  
特斯拉:我以为我这样的科学怪人是不会被当成目标的。。。  
咕哒:我跟你说啊，你基友爱迪生要是长得帅一点也会。。。  
特斯拉:切，谁跟那个畜牲是基友了？  
爱迪生:交流电我们再战五百年！

  
第四十八章 草率的盟约  
伊萨尔湖畔，冬雪覆盖着马克西米利安公园。人迹罕至的草地上，厚厚的积雪早已过膝，行者匆匆留下的脚印从河岸向长满枯木的树林蔓延，直至一片较为开阔的草地。  
明眸似水的银发男子止住了脚步，落在他外衣上的雪花在赤色的面料上衬出了不同的形状。  
时间仿佛凝固在冬日的晨光中，天草四郎机警地扫视着雪原的尽头，一个身披银甲的女骑士正朝着自己的方向走来。  
“骑士王……这就是你的答案吗？”  
最后一次见面时，他已经预见到了这一刻。女骑士的金发已经彻底褪成了银色，深蓝色的衣领背后，赤色的裂痕近乎要爬上她的脸，倘若还有什么力量在阻止她彻底成为自己反抗的东西，恐怕只有骑士的高洁，以及王的骄傲。  
“抵抗到现在，已经是极限了吧？倘若你还要与我为战，将不得不借助黑圣杯的力量，这样一来，只会加剧黑泥的污染。”  
“少废话，拔剑吧。”  
骑士王似乎没有多余的力气和天草交谈，每向前一步，她脖颈上的裂痕就会变得更加清晰。她早已察觉到，黑泥正在侵蚀她的理智，仇恨和愤怒充斥着她的心，因此她必须在自己成为一名暴君之前离开兰斯洛特。  
“为什么你们还是不能明白微安娜小姐的苦心……”  
天草四郎露出了遗憾的神情，他亮出长刀，草地里的积雪在一阵气浪中飞散开来。  
“为了使用圣杯，没有牺牲是不可能的。这些孩子的牺牲不会白费。他们的牺牲是为了阻止这个世界的灾难。”  
“够了，Ruler……不要再一边做那个恶徒的玩物，一边假装自己是救世主了！”  
骑士王举起石中剑，黑泥污染造成的血红裂纹沿着她的手臂爬上了剑柄。她冲向了银发的男子，金色的眼睛里没有一丝游移。  
天草四郎将刀刃一横，迎上了金色的圣剑，当两把利刃相抵，不祥的雾霭爬上了石中剑的剑身……  
“这么做，你会彻底被黑泥腐蚀，然后在失去魔力的情况下消失。”  
“在这之前，我会先让你下地狱。”  
和最初在慕尼黑王宫交战时一样，骑士王的目光依旧如同她的剑锋般凌厉，她挑开了天草四郎的刀刃，一剑扫向了他的腹部，圣洁的剑身泛起了紫色的微光，天草四郎咏唱着神圣的咒语，天惠基盘的魔力在神父的左臂上凝聚，伴随着一声清响，过载的手臂冲开了不祥的利剑……  
骑士王的呼吸愈加沉重，她艰难地支撑着渐渐被腐蚀的身躯，手中的剑刺入了雪地，如同日光般辉煌的剑身已经染黑了一半，赤色的纹路如同缠绕的树根爬满了她的甲胄，银色的战甲正在缓缓变为焦木般的色彩。  
“不顾自己的性命，放手一搏吗……”  
天草四郎收起了长刀，魔力通过双臂连接的基盘汇聚在左右手上，耀眼的白焰和不祥的黑火如同两条上窜的毒蛇。骑士王深吸一口气，扬起长剑，飞溅的雪花在黑色的雾霭中消逝。  
两团火焰脱手，过载的魔力化作集束飞向了白发的女骑士，骑士王一跃而起，坠落在地面的火焰焚尽了雪原上的枯木，飞溅的火花点燃了骑士甲胄下漆黑的长裙。骑士王扬起已经被染黑的圣剑，剑刃上的符文泛起了诡异的血光。  
“Excalibur……”  
她对准了草地中心那位身着红衣的神父，然而，就在她打算解放宝具的那一刻，她仍旧迟疑了。   
缭绕在胜利誓约之剑上的，并非希望的曙光……而是无尽的黑暗。  
“终于意识到了吗……已经太迟了！”  
当骑士王意识到自己的宝具已经产生了变化，天草四郎的咏唱已经准备就绪，耀眼的光辉汇聚在他的左臂。就在这时，千百只紫色的蝴蝶汇聚在冰原之上，紧接着，一把赤色的匕首刺进了他的后背。  
“Rule Breaker！”  
破除万物戒律之符即刻便切断了天草四郎左臂与基盘的魔力连接，眨眼间，因魔力过载而释放出的白色强光消失殆尽。  
“哎呀，看来在这个小姑娘面前你是紧张过头了，居然没有察觉到我这个魔女的存在。”  
神父身后，一个妖娆的女声响起。神父并没有回答，只是默默地展开了右臂上的宝具，不偏不倚地朝着美狄亚的灵核刺去……  
“右臂，恶逆捕食！ Evil Eater”  
“呵……废掉一只手还嫌不够吗？”  
伴随着冰冷的笑声，一团黑雾出现在神父面前，他的右腕仿佛陷入了淤泥中，一时间使不上任何力气。美狄亚乘机抽开身，走到了恶王的身后。  
“国王陛下，你还不如让我直接废了他的右手。”  
魔女轻轻擦拭着手中的宝具，仿佛恨不得再往天草四郎身上戳几刀。  
“直接砍掉不是更方便吗？”  
难敌不以为然地说道。  
“那要看你是想留活口还是就在这里了结了他，要是就这样弄死了可就没意思了。说起来，我们根本就不是因为他才追来的吧？”  
美狄亚的心思似乎并不在眼前这个Ruler身上。她别有深意地望了一眼雪地里那位身披黑色战甲的银发女剑士。  
“既然我们露面了，Ruler想必已经知道我们在尾随他。现在我们再假装路人已经不可能了，国王陛下。”  
“不列颠的骑士王？我会单独和她谈谈。”  
难敌将天草四郎交给了美狄亚处置，而美狄亚也毫不犹豫地将宝具扎进了天草四郎的右臂。为了防止这位神父使出长刀，她甚至限制了天草四郎的魔力连接，让他仅够维持灵基。  
这一切能够如此熟练，自然少不了微安娜的功劳。当初她就是对亚瑟王这么做的。  
“我曾有幸目睹圆桌骑士团的战斗，她麾下的骑士不论是实力还是品行都不亚于我所见过的最强大的刹帝利。从那时起，我一直好奇圆桌骑士的领袖究竟是一位怎样的人。你的战斗应该尚未结束吧，骑士王。”  
难敌走向了孤傲的国王，她的灵基此刻已经快要消散，唯有坚强的意志支撑着她伤痕累累的躯体。骑士王双手紧握着剑柄，手中漆黑的圣剑深深地扎进了土地里。她打量着不祥的恶王，金色的眼睛里充满了警惕。  
“这是我的战斗，你无需插手。”  
骑士王虽然已经失去了原有的光辉，但她似乎并不愿意与这位阿修罗一样的恶王为伍。  
“一个为了自己的部下不惜拿自己性命去冒险的国王吗……这样的国王并不令人讨厌。在我的时代，王也是要在战斗中身先士卒的。根据刹帝利的规矩，能够与之为战的，只有和他身份对等的人，也就是说，对方的领袖和大将。”  
难敌直视着骑士王金色的眼睛，意味深长地说道：“就算是死，也应该死在与对方主将的决斗中。若是死在小卒手里，在那时的人看来，会降低一个国王的身份。”  
“倘若是国王自己的实力不行，也不能怪罪那个杀了国王的小卒。”  
骑士王一针见血地说道：“如果一个国王足够强大，他根本无需这些规矩来保住自己的颜面。”  
听见骑士王直截了当的回答，难敌竟爽朗地笑了起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……正是如此。锻炼自己的实力，让自己成为这个国家最强大的人才能够背负起一个国家。吾友就曾经是盎伽国最强大的战士……”  
“盎伽国……”  
骑士王似乎已经从字里行间里猜出了眼前这个男人的身份。虽然难敌是摩诃婆罗多里十恶不赦的反面人物，但不得不说，他是那个时代里少有的，能视等级制度于不顾，做到唯才是举的领袖。虽然她并不确定那是因为他的私心还是其他原因。  
圆桌的含意是平等和世界。所有圆桌的骑士彼此平等，并且互为伙伴。而眼前这位国王，敢在那个连同信仰中都把人分为三六九等的时代里，公然与一位出身卑微的战士成为挚友，恐怕已经不是收买人心那么简单的事情了。  
倘若是那位高洁的骑士王，她依旧会对这位恶王避之不及，但现在已经成为Alter的骑士王似乎并没有那么强烈的抵触情绪。  
“不用猜了，我就是难敌，摩诃婆罗多里那位十恶做尽，最终未能保护好挚友和国家的王。”  
难敌并不打算隐藏自己的真名，他甚至毫不忌讳将自己那段不太光彩的过去言明。  
“我不知道你在这场圣杯战争中的目标是什么，这在我看来不重要。你是一名强大的骑士，一流的从者，优秀的国王，你的为人和为君之道并不令我讨厌。我可不能容忍一位强大的骑士就这样消失。”  
“仅仅因为这种原因？？”  
阿尔托莉雅有些诧异，对于一个国王而言，这种决定未免也太过草率了。  
“没错。因为这个原因，我希望和不列颠的国王缔结契约，并非作为御主和从者，而是作为盟国。根据之前的战斗看来，你的骑士和我的挚友现在已经是盟友了，这并不违背你的原则吧？”  
“你……”  
对于这位恶王的提议，倘若是那个高洁的骑士王，此刻一定会直接说不。  
\------------导演：前方高能……才怪嘞-------------------------------  
北风掠过冰雪覆盖的丘陵，白雪皑皑的山丘上，一座仿佛是出自建筑大师密斯凡德罗之手的白色建筑在鹅毛大雪中若隐若现。  
山丘之巅，一位身着白色制服的女子正遥望着群山的轮廓，橘红色的发丝仿佛是这白色的世界里唯一的色彩。  
“前辈……”  
白色建筑的方向传来一个温和的声音，那位被称之为前辈的女子转过头，迎面走来的是一位蓝紫色眼睛的少女。  
“又快到新的一年了呢，马修。”  
前辈依旧伫立在山巅，纷飞的雪花近乎淹没了她的膝盖，唯一不同的是，当她看到马修的时候，她脸上浮现出了温暖的笑意。  
“前辈这样会着凉的。”马修严肃地说道：“快回去换衣服！”  
“马修……你还记得吗……去年的这个时候……”  
红发的女子依旧笑着，她的眼角却隐约有泪光闪烁。  
为了人理延续而战斗的御主是不适合哭泣的表情的。  
更何况，那个人也不会希望这种事情发生。  
去年的那个时候，当自己还是个初出茅庐的菜鸟的时候……那个总是让人哭笑不得的家伙还在这里。2016年的平静，在如今看来竟格外遥远。  
“前辈……”  
马修走向了山巅，和她的前辈一起遥望起了天边的晨光。  
当晨曦洒满起伏的山峦，冻结的山脊仿佛变成了金色的沙丘，红发女子脸上的表情也变得缓和了许多。从冠位时间殿逃脱的那天，当她与马修在迦勒底重逢的时候，也是这样的日出。  
“新的一天开始了，又要开始工作了呢。我们去找达芬奇吧。”  
“在此之前，前辈先回去换身衣服！笨蛋前辈，身体都冻坏了还提工作！”  
马修拉住红发女子的手，一脸严肃地把她拽回了白色建筑里。此时，两人还并不知道，一位熟悉的客人早已抵达了迦勒底。

小剧场：  
各位小伙伴们，之前拖更实在是对不起（齐格飞脸）  
最近日服又开了水着。。。（小太阳:这个导演很会找借口嘛）所以肝要碎了……  
咕哒子:mmp，马修好不容易换上泳装了我们就被你叫到慕尼黑！还特么是冬天！  
美狄亚:哎呀呀婆罗多的国王简直太好了！这就给我把可爱的saber拉进队里了！！！哇哈哈哈哈这下又可以……（以下省略5000字）  
黑呆:那个…婆罗多的国王，能麻烦你让你的军师去办正事吗？  
难敌:……刚才是不是做了个错误的决定，美狄亚之前不是这样的…  
本章结束后内心不太平静的某人…  
天草:我虽然是五星之耻但我好歹也是个五星!!怎么可以说我和那个四星打降她格调啊！你这个阿三哥说话讲点良心!  
兰斯洛特（拔剑）:啊？！你说啥？！雪太大了我没听见！！！  
高文（撸袖子）:你刚才说哪个四星来着？？嗯？！  
崔斯坦:真是令人悲伤啊！！（崩断一条弓弦）  
贝迪威尔（手臂上的光辉和他脸上的笑容一样明亮）:天草四郎刚才只是脑子不太清醒，对吧（微笑）  
导演:现在第三方势力虽然已经正式形成，甚至可以说偏向教授他们，但孔大师去找伽勒迪并非是找人怼微安娜的哟，而带着小太阳的教授要如何面对反派难敌呢…其实我也没想好（难敌:你才是草率的导演吧！）  
卫宫:这种时候难道不是只做基友那边正义的伙伴…  
阿周那:我认为伽尔纳还是有点理智的，对吧！白痴哥哥！！！？  
伽尔纳（沉默）


	8. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第49-52章 莎翁的剧场

第四十九章 莎翁的剧场  
从英国花园的凉亭抵达慕尼黑大学的地标并不需要多长时间。得知微安娜的行踪后，贝兹教授近乎第一时间奔向了利奥波德大街的凯旋门。  
不祥的雷云密布在教学楼上方，交错的闪电近乎要撕裂阴沉的天空。那绝非仅仅是恶劣天气……贝兹的直觉告诉他。而Lancer似乎也察觉到了从者的反应。  
“整个学校已经覆上了一层结界。”  
“是陷阱？”  
爱葛莎扫了一眼周围的环境，确认四下无人后，一位身着白色风衣的射手出现在了眼前。  
“不论是否有陷阱，我都不能容忍有人伤害这里的学生。”  
贝兹紧握着拳头，极力让自己保持冷静，就算是没学过魔术的人他也明白，学校上空的雷云是人为的……即便是远远看上去，都能感到一阵强烈的压抑。  
“教授，至少等克拉丽丝赶来……”  
爱葛莎对于即将到来的战斗有种非常不好的预感。这种预感很快就得到了应验——漆黑的天幕中，朱红的幕布与暖色的舞台光倾泻而下，一时间，街道的布景变换为歌剧的舞台，雷动的掌声与雷云中发出的轰鸣声交汇。  
糟糕，这已经是固有结界内部了！  
贝兹环视着周遭的环境，校区内竟空无一人……他早就应该察觉到异样，如果不是因为自己方才的冲动……他本可以避免这种陷阱。  
“女士们，先生们，晚上好,今晚我们将见证人类内心深处的信念!今晚，一切都变得虚虚实实!”  
一个高亢的男声响起，所有舞台光都照到了贝兹教授一行人身上。贝兹将目光扫向舞台下，在那千百张毫无生气的面孔中，他看见了自己的学生！除了哲学系的学生以外，他还看见了其他的学院的孩子，在白玫瑰纪念馆工作的守门人和解说员也在其中……当贝兹看见这些人空洞的眼神，他再也无法遏制内心的怒火。  
“可恶……你把我的学生们怎么样了！”  
剧场内的点光投向了一位身着绿色礼服，头戴礼帽的中年男子，他英伦风格的打扮和咏唱般的腔调给人一种似真疑幻的感觉……  
那位男子并没有理会暴怒的教授，而是悠然自得地翻阅着手中的剧本，随后大声用英文吟诵道：“今晚，我们将见证一份坚贞不渝的爱情。耳听为虚，眼见为实，当两个彼此相爱的人在今晚见面时，又将上演怎样的悲剧呢？大家拭目以待吧！”  
伴随着雷鸣般的掌声，两位原本在观众席的学生走上了舞台。那两位学生，一男一女，正好来自哲学系。  
“演出即将开始！今晚我们将看到一段受到百般阻挠的爱情。但是大家知道并非所有的爱情故事都有完满的结局。”  
剧作家依旧沉醉在那如同诗歌般的演说中，舞台上的女孩缓缓地睁开了眼睛，爱葛莎本能地察觉到了危险，双手合掌，千头蛇的护盾也以防御的姿态被召唤了出来。  
当女孩抬起头，她环顾四周，原本充满期待的眼神渐渐变得空洞，在那心灰意冷的神情里，贝兹隐约察觉到一丝暴戾的气息。  
“我记得很清楚我应当在什么地方，现在我正在这地方。我的罗密欧呢？我的罗密罗在哪儿？”女孩失魂落魄地喃喃道：“离别是这样甜蜜的凄清。”  
女孩站起身，不知从哪里掏出了一把匕首，而这一次，她刺杀的对象竟然是舞台上的另一位少女——爱葛莎。  
“啊！锋利的刀子，这是你的鞘子……”  
“被迷惑了吗，朱丽叶。”  
舞者咏唱出维护神的咒语，双手如同两条交错的盘蛇，几条眼镜蛇的剪影挡下了朱丽叶的突刺。然而剧作家的咏唱仍在继续，“当心，有些时候爱情就像荆棘一样危险。”  
“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》……那么这位就是莎翁了……虽然不明白他为何与我们为敌，但既然是他的剧本，那么剧中的人物也会随之变化吧。小心，爱葛莎……”  
贝兹将目光转向了还在沉睡状态的男子，自己的学生如今毫无生机，就像一个被人操纵的人偶。“Lancer,虽然这是战争，但还请尽可能……不要伤害我的学生。这是我的请求。”  
“明白。”  
迦尔纳横枪挡在了教授身前，此刻，那位扮演“罗密欧”的男孩也在朱丽叶撕心裂肺的哭喊声中发出了阵阵的颤抖。  
“利昂！”  
“教授，快退后。”  
看见学生异样的变化，贝兹教授近乎有了冲上去的冲动，迦尔纳赶在他这么做之前拦住了他，紧接着，那位苏醒的学生如同人偶一般开始活动，嘴里念念有词：“今漆黑之命运筑于往昔。始于悲哀，必须终结！”  
罗密欧在朱丽叶的恸哭中睁开了眼睛，他举起一杯血红色的酒，“来，苦味的向导，绝望的领港人，现在赶快把你的厌倦于风涛的船舶向那巉岩上冲撞过去吧！为了我的爱人，我干了这一杯！”  
‘罗密欧’高举酒杯，正要饮下毒酒，一枚子弹击穿了玻璃杯。贝兹教授凝望着年轻男子近乎癫狂的表情，将新的子弹上膛。  
“给我清醒点，利昂！”  
罗密欧望着手中半截破碎的酒杯，眼睛里掠过一丝暴戾。  
“你为何要激怒我？……一切都怨你！”  
他拔出腰间的细剑，朝着贝兹刺了过去。迦尔纳一枪挑开了罗密欧的细剑，“教授，这里交给我。”  
“你这个恶魔，为何还要不断折磨我？来吧，可爱的黑颜的夜，把我的罗密欧给我！”  
朱丽叶嘶吼着，锋利的匕首生长出了无数的尖刺，突破了千头蛇的防御。缠绕在朱丽叶手臂上的两条毒蛇也被朱丽叶的怒火焚烧殆尽……阿周那拉开了甘狄拔弓，将目标对准了朱丽叶的匕首，朱丽叶察觉到了弓兵的行动，她裂开嘴，诡异地笑了起来。  
“Archer……住手！‘朱丽叶’想杀了教授的学生！”  
爱葛莎还没来得及阻止，阿周那手中的魔箭便已经离弦，出乎意料的是，朱丽叶并没有闪躲，她张开双臂，将心脏的位置对准了深蓝色的魔箭。  
“Ananta-Shesha！”  
舞者改变手势，千头蛇转而环住了朱丽叶。想要凭借凡人之力挡住阿周那的箭近乎不可能，爱葛莎近乎将所有的蛇头都用于防御，而就在此时，朱丽叶忽然将手中的匕首刺向了失去防御的舞者。  
对于朱丽叶的反应，爱葛莎并没有感到意外，她竭尽所能避开了要害，锋利的匕首擦着她的左肩划过，匕首上的荆刺瞬间鲜血淋漓。沾到血液的那一刻，‘朱丽叶’的眼神有些恍惚，她瞪大了眼睛，眼角隐约有泪水淌下。  
“你知道自己在做什么的对吗？赶紧从悲情的桥段中清醒过来！”  
爱葛莎捂住了左肩上被撕裂的伤口，由于失去了掌控，千头蛇形成的护盾正在渐渐崩溃。朱丽叶愣了许久，然而，在剧作家的咏唱声中，断了线的人偶再一次展开了行动。   
“啊，儒雅之夜啊，把我送回我的罗密罗身边去吧！”  
朱丽叶再次举起了匕首，清澈的眼睛再次变得迷乱而癫狂。爱葛莎深吸了一口气，她静默地端详着已经因爱情而发狂的‘朱丽叶’，直到一个咏唱般的语调响起：“这种狂暴的快乐将会产生狂暴的结局，正像火和火（和谐）药的亲吻，就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散。最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木；不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远；太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。”  
“劳伦斯神父？”  
爱葛莎下意识地转过头，而此刻，以话剧演员的姿态吟诵着劳伦斯神父的台词的，竟是贝兹教授。有那么一瞬间，她甚至以为贝兹教授被控制了。  
贝兹教授与爱葛莎交换了一个眼神，随后走向朱丽叶，温和地说道： “这位小姐来了。啊！这样轻盈的脚步，是永远不会踩破神龛前的砖石的；一个恋爱中的人，可以踏在随风飘荡的蛛网上而不会跌下，幻妄的幸福使他灵魂飘然轻举。”  
朱丽叶愣了半晌，她下意识地接下了之后的台词：“晚安，神父。”  
贝兹教授继续扮演者劳伦斯神父的角色，而此刻，罗密欧与朱丽叶竟平静了下来。他不仅擅自扮演了剧中的人物，还把舞台上的剧目从殉情的桥段换成了第二幕的第六场。对于这突如其来的角色，罗密欧与朱丽叶似乎自然地接受了这样的存在，按照剧本的台词接了下去。  
“来，跟我来，我们要把这件事情早点办好；因为在神圣的教会没有把你们两人结合以前，你们两人是不能在一起的。”  
在幕后操纵着这一切的剧作家一时间有些诧异，就在这时，贝兹教授与爱葛莎交换了一个眼色，爱葛莎将目光投向了聚光灯下，那位英伦打扮的作家，“Archer，还在等什么？”  
“Agni Gandiva！”  
伴随一道红光，炽热的魔箭飞向了剧作家手中的稿子，演出尚未结束，表演却已经落下了帷幕。  
小剧场：  
导演:本篇对莎翁的宝具其实是打了魔兽卡拉赞剧情后胡诌八扯的，要是FA出来很不一样大家不要在意啊  
魔兽玩家1:想当年我们管罗密欧与朱丽叶叫狗男女…  
魔兽玩家2:格老子的我想打小红帽，怎么又是这对狗男女?  
魔兽玩家3:拉住男人了，打女人!  
莎士比亚:你们这群…>@（&*%~#  
难敌:听说某位夭寿的英雄又当了猪队友？  
阿周那:难敌你这个妖艳*货是不是每天不黑我不爽啊？！  
难敌:对呀！我不仅要在你面前黑你还要到处黑你！  
美狄亚:《99%的人看到这个都震惊了，摩诃婆罗多的大英雄阿周那居然是…》  
伽尔纳:阿周那你冷静点，吾友说的是夭寿的英雄，不是天授的英雄。。。  
爱葛莎:Lancer....求你先别说话…

  
第五十章 言语即武器  
当炽热的箭支穿过莎翁的手稿，红莲般的火焰燃尽了朱红的幕布，望着手中早已被烧成灰烬的稿子，英伦打扮的作家指着舞台上的光头，以谴责的语气说道：“啊，这是何等不解风情的家伙啊。你就这样毁了一部戏剧，还洋洋得意！你的念白与表演没有任何真情实意，明明对戏剧毫无热情，却要在这里假惺惺地逢场作戏，真是一个可怜又可笑的家伙。”  
“把我的学生当成人偶在你这虚构的舞台上假惺惺地演戏才是毫无品味可言吧！”  
贝兹以警告的语气说道：“你最好放了我的学生，否则等下烧的就不止是你的稿子了英国佬！”  
“完全没法和一个民族主义的德国人讲道理啊。”莎士比亚略带失望地摊了摊手。  
“要说民族主义你才是民族主义和种族歧视的典范吧！你的《威尼斯商人》和《奥赛罗》都充斥着对白人以外的其他种族的恶意，还有你的《亨利六世》说圣女贞德是个荡（和谐）妇的事情，为了所谓的爱国主义可以如此污蔑一个女性也是令人发指呢。”  
原本对于这位文坛大佬贝兹是十分尊重的，然而眼看自己的学生被这家伙搞得神志不清，贝兹也不打算再礼貌，他毫不客气地挖苦道：“文字带来的杀伤力有时候确实可以胜过百万雄兵，你的诗词与剧作到底是启迪心灵的艺术还是政客的武器呢？”  
“哈哈哈哈，原来是个极度缺乏感性思考的男人啊。在你看来文学难道应该和主观的思考分开？文学不正是发自内心的呐喊吗？戏剧与诗词的本质即便是我也无法言喻，这种事情难道不应该自己去感悟吗？”  
莎士比亚说罢，以自我陶醉的语气咏念道：“世上本无所谓好和坏，思想使然。”  
“《哈姆雷特》……”  
贝兹扫视着国王剧场内的所有学生，正在他猜测莎翁会选中那位学生做演员时，一个高亢而激昂的声音从剧场的高处响起。  
“生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题；默然忍受命运的暴虐的毒箭，或是挺身反抗人世的无涯的苦难，通过斗争把它们扫清，这两种行为，哪一种更高贵？”  
雕琢精美的栏杆背后，一位金发碧眼的美男子抚摸着手中的头骨，若有所思地咏唱着。当他将目光转向舞台，那双阴郁的眼睛变得格外尖锐。  
“我的罪恶是那么多，连我的思想也容纳不下，我的想像也不能给它们形像，甚至于我都没有充分的时间可以把它们实行出来。  
伴随着哈姆雷特的质问，他手中的骷髅头化作了一把漆黑的武器，贝兹一时无法分辨他的形状，以现在的情况看来，莎士比亚正在用语言编织宝具的形象，这把武器可能是任何东西。  
“Lancer，注意那家伙的语言。他的语言可能改变这把武器。”  
“只怕你的从者没机会这么做了。开演之时已到，献上如雷的喝彩！”  
莎士比亚举起双手，顷刻间，剧场内传来雷鸣般的掌声，令人炫目的灯光打在贝兹脸上，一时间，他感觉头脑内一阵轰鸣，耀眼的白光令他无法睁开眼睛。  
“这是你的弟弟，马卡斯。”  
他看见了自己的过去……一切仿佛又回到了那个冰冷的寒冬。父亲去世后，他试图去寻找自己的母亲，那时，她正和另一个男人在一起，身边还有另一个男孩。母亲身边的男人就像看见一个乞丐一样看着自己，而小男孩在看见贝兹可怕的神情后，也蜷缩在了母亲身边。  
那原本是他的母亲……  
“贝兹，你怎么了？你把你弟弟吓到啦。”  
“我没有弟弟。”  
那是他对母亲说出的最后一句话。他曾以为是那个男孩夺走了原本属于自己的一切，他曾经想诅咒那个家庭。从那以后，他开始一个人生活，将精力全都放在了学业上，再也没有联系过自己的“家人”。  
再一次听到母亲的消息，已经是在母亲的葬礼上。看到那个趴在母亲的棺材前哭泣的年轻人，以及围在母亲身边的，新的“家人”，他默默地离开了教堂，在教堂外的长椅上坐了一整天。  
“不打算再去看看她吗？”  
长椅上不知什么时候多了另一个人。那张令他讨厌的面孔，仍旧和十几年前一模一样。  
“不了。在父亲身边的时候，她并没有太多快乐的记忆。这个新的家庭给了她真正的幸福。我的出现应该是多余的吧。”  
“母亲病重的时候，已经神志不清，可她嘴里还念着你的名字。”  
坐在旁边的年轻男子声音里隐约有些颤抖，“她一直在担心你。可是你却从来没有回信。为什么？你就那么恨她？”  
“不……我只是觉得，既然她已经找到了新的生活，我不应该再打扰她。”  
那天的夜晚，依旧是个寒冷的雪夜。他带着一个纸箱走向了陵园，将十几年内自己写好，却没寄出去的信在墓碑前念了出来。  
伴随一生清脆的回响，眼前的墓碑化作云烟，贝兹发现自己正半跪在地，一把利剑近乎抵住了他的咽喉，而替他挡下利剑的，是一把金色的日轮枪。  
“教授……”  
迦尔纳的脸色也不太好看，仿佛也经历了什么不太愉快的回忆。  
“Lancer，当心这把剑。”  
贝兹话音刚落，哈姆雷特手中的武器就变幻了形状，一把利剑分离成五片尖利的刀锋，刺向了身披金甲的枪兵。迦尔纳正面迎上了刀锋，当刀尖与金甲碰撞的瞬间，尖锐的刀刃发出清脆的悲鸣。  
“当悲伤来临的时候，不是单个来的，而是成群结队的。”  
支离破碎的刀刃汇聚在剧场半空，尖锐的碎片朝着贝兹和爱葛莎的方向飞去，迦尔纳将枪一横，环绕在肩膀上的炽热的火羽燃尽了虚幻的剑刃。  
贝兹捏了捏缠满绷带的手，随后解除了枪上的保险。“英国佬，放了我的学生！你应该知道你光靠耍嘴皮子是不可能对付Lancer的。你的御主对上Lancer也只有死路一条！”  
“哦？看来一对极度理性的御主和从者呢。不过，日耳曼的教授，你好像少算了一个对象吧。软弱啊，你的名字是女人……”  
“女人……你……！！！你对爱葛莎也……”  
贝兹转过头，惊觉Archer此刻竟将弓箭对准了自己的御主。爱葛莎应该也是经历了什么可怕的回忆，在面对Archer的弓箭时，眼睛里竟没有一丝求生的意志。倘若她还有一丝理智尚存，她一定会立刻用令咒阻止这种近乎自杀的行为。  
“Archer，你在做什么！”  
“爱葛莎知道的太多了，Master。窥探我的内心很危险，你不应该……不，他根本就不该告诉你任何事。如果要恨的话，就恨那个软弱的阿周那好了。就算让他在这里提前退出圣杯战争，也绝不能让任何人知道……”  
“Archer……！你连英灵的底线都不要了吗！”  
贝兹正要阻止Archer的行为，一根烧焦的梁木落向了舞台，伴随着另一张幕布落下，爱葛莎和Archer被隔离在了舞台的另一端。  
“爱葛莎！”贝兹感觉自己的理智正在一点一点地崩溃，就像这即将崩塌的舞台。  
“教授，虽然这不适时宜。但请冷静下来。Archer还没有那么脆弱。这是他必须经历的战斗，属于自己的考验是必须由自己来承受的。”在教授分神的时候，Lancer又一次挡下了哈姆雷特和莎士比亚的攻击。   
“哎呀哎呀，微安娜小姐果然是料事如神呢。把你的学生困住，你果然会失去冷静。”  
就在这时，哈姆雷特竟说出了台词之外的话。教授非但没有暴跳如雷，反而打量起那张神采奕奕的面孔——他的眼睛里充满了得意的神情，这绝非是一个被洗脑的学生或工作人员。  
那一刻，他忽然想起了克劳迪亚最开始告诉他的话，有的御主曾投靠微安娜。这恐怕只是其中一个。   
“教授，哈姆雷特是个御主。你不介意……”  
“当然不介意。”  
贝兹话音刚落，炽热的火焰从迦尔纳的背后的火羽上升起，金色的枪兵一个起跳，径直冲向了穿着戏服的剑士。  
“看样子八成是这个英国佬的御主了，先把这个绑架犯打个不省人事吧。只有破除了这个该死的结界，爱葛莎和Archer才能清醒过来。”  
贝兹说罢，用枪对准了剧场上的作家，“你的诗歌是不是要来点枪响伴奏呢？”  
“噢噢，那么，这枪响将会是谁的丧钟呢？”  
贝兹并没打算跟这位嬉皮笑脸的英国佬废话，他果断朝着莎士比亚的方向开了两枪，然莎士比亚身上被打中的地方居然只是冒出了几团棉花。  
可恶，是幻象啊。如果不是因为自己的学生都在这，Lancer此刻恐怕早就放出魔力，烧掉这个结界了。  
贝兹的手心开始渗血，伤口又一次开裂了，这一次，比起疼痛，神经麻痹令他近乎握不住手中的枪。他背靠在剧场的边缘，Lancer和哈姆雷特的战斗依旧在持续。  
哈姆雷特身为一个御主并不是Lancer的对手，但他攻击的方式却是大范围的……他并不在乎这些学生的死活。而Lancer每次防御都会顾及贝兹的学生。这样的状态非常不利。  
莎士比亚的宝具并非是针对Lancer，从一开始他的目标就是被生前压抑的回忆所折磨的Archer,以及……爱葛莎。了解这一切情报，并且交给莎士比亚和他御主的人已经显而易见。  
可是，为什么微安娜本人并没有出现？她最开始来到慕尼黑大学的目的究竟是什么？为什么要让另一个御主千方百计托住他们？  
贝兹打开手机，点中了克拉丽丝的名字，随后颤抖着在屏幕上打出了几个字。  
“克拉丽丝……不要来这里。这是个陷阱……”

小剧场：  
导演:（齐格飞脸）周末帮同学搬家，又拖更了对不起！！！  
伽尔纳:导演你下次还能换个借口吗？  
导演:嗯……在下下次一定注意…换个新的…这次也是真的搬家啦！虽然就在同一层…  
阿周那:我……我怎么又要杀御主了？！等等…我为什么要说又……导演！！！在你眼里我就是个精分患者吗！？  
导演（淡定地点烟）:难道不是吗？  
阿周那（精分）:我决定了，比起杀御主什么的，应该先杀导演对吧？！啊？！对吧？？！！！  
咕哒:感觉啊囧的御主下回合要领便当了，唉，下次抽到这种从者，就算是ssr也得换成金方块啊…  
马修:前辈抽到过吗？  
咕哒:啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！（点开微信支付）  
（日常黑啊囧1/1）  
伽尔纳:导演，你这哪里是日常黑我弟？分明是周常黑我弟…毕竟一个星期就更一次。  
难敌:还总是拖更。  
兰斯洛特:说到拖更，吾王都走丢快一个月了…  
难敌:你怎么不说你家黑呆在我这里吃了快半个月了呢？！我特么都快被吃掉一个象城了啊！导演你再不快点明天拿你去给骑士王下饭知道不？！还有那个英国佬你看什么看！！你的王公款消费你来付钱！  
美狄亚:啊啊啊啊，多么可爱的王呀，多吃点…呆会换上这件衣服…  
难敌:美狄亚你买衣服的钱也快买下一个象城了吧！！！！  
美狄亚:您不是老跟我们说当初你直接给了你的小太阳一个国家做聘礼吗？这点小钱算什么呀？  
难敌:……骑士王，我们走，去找金闪闪。  
黑呆（咀嚼）:找他干什么？  
难敌（理直气壮）:劫王财啊！

  
第五十一章 老师的愿望  
导演（齐格飞脸）：开场之前，先对大家说声对不起。闪厨可以跳过，要是看了千万别打我。好，开演之时已到，献上如雷的喝彩！  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
慕尼黑大学校区的历史图书馆是一栋玻璃房子，春夏时节，这座玻璃屋子会隐藏在繁茂的枝叶背后，反射着清脆的绿叶，而冬季，当树上的绿叶掉光时，这座单调透明的建筑在一堆石质感的建筑中便显得格外苍白。  
“哎呀呀，真是令人伤感的时节呢。”  
白衣的少女轻轻抚过图书馆的玻璃墙面，黑色的玻璃面映照着她娇美的面容。不远处，一个金色的光点正在靠近。她将手覆在了金色的反光上，以轻柔的嗓音说道：“金闪闪，你来啦？让我猜猜吧，是好消息还是坏消息呢？”  
“不过是个会发电的杂修罢了。那个小白脸呢？他夸下海口能一个人对付两个杂修，现在还活着吗？”  
“嘻嘻嘻，我才不担心呢。只要你没受伤就好。”  
微安娜扬起嘴角，脸上的笑颜如同天使般纯洁，“那个死秃子根本就不值一提。讨厌的是那个贱民和修女。那个贱民啊，她根本就配不上一个王子嘛，还有那个修女，凭什么能让兰斯洛特守护她？这两个女人早点消失好了。嘻嘻，真想知道那个贱民被自己崇敬的英雄所杀的时候是怎样的表情。你说她会求饶吗？还是杀死自己崇敬的英雄呢？”  
“呵呵哈哈哈……本王也想看看。垂死挣扎的人什么可笑的样子都有。真是有趣啊微安娜，这么理所当然地认为所有男人都是自己的财富，你还是头一个。”  
金发红瞳的男子肆无忌惮地笑着，女孩转过身，不知不觉间英雄王已经近在咫尺。她环住了金闪闪的脖颈，将头埋在了他的胸口。  
“只有你是例外哦，金闪闪。你是那个可以让我唾弃所有财富的人。你呢？你愿意为了我这么做吗？”  
“哼，这种问题根本毫无意义。属于本王的东西，一个都不会从本王手中溜走的。”  
金闪闪揽住了微安娜的腰肢，当微安娜抬起头，她感到了喷洒在颈边的，灼热的呼吸。金色的发丝擦得脖子上的皮肤有些发痒。  
这一次，可不会有圣堂教会的杂修来碍事了。  
\----------金闪闪：死刑！凌迟！！！导演你不得好死！！！导演：救命啊救命啊英雄王你饶了我吧我也是被逼的！贝兹：你们还要不要脸了！这可是历史图书馆啊！……---------  
“她是新来的小孩吗？”  
“不知道。她从来没开口说过话。该不会是个哑巴吧？”  
“我听说……她其实是纳粹猪……”  
“你们在说什么？！”  
所有的窃窃私语，都在院长的呵斥声中结束。台阶上的院长并没有走近那位独坐在楼道上的女孩，那些孩子听过的传闻，她也听说过。  
爱葛莎并不讨厌孤儿院中孤立自己的孩子们。如果不尝试去交流，是不可能指望得到理解的。那是她的选择。因为语言而失去家人的她，从小就知道，言语即是武器。这种武器既可以伤人，也会伤害自己。哪怕是无心。  
不能这样下去了……  
她无数次这样告诫自己。  
如果永远选择沉默的话，确实不会因为名为言语的武器而造成任何伤害。但这也意味着，自己将永远无法与人沟通，她也会因此永远成为一个异类。  
也罢，就这样吧。另一个声音如是说。  
得知自己奇怪的能力后，连同自己最信赖的家人都会因此将自己抛弃，更何况其他人？  
倘若上帝关上了一扇门，必然会再为你打开一扇窗。见到米凯拉老师的时候，她相信了这点。米凯拉老师的世界里没有声音，当她看到爱葛莎的时候，她仿佛看见了同类。爱葛莎一直未曾告诉过米凯拉，她之所以无法开口，是因为其他的原因。  
遇到米凯拉老师之后，爱葛莎竟觉得，就这样下去也不错，她学习了手语，这样一来自己不需要开口就能和米凯拉交流。而这一切，都在老师病倒的那一刻结束。  
米凯拉老师冰冷的尸体被送到火葬场以后，爱葛莎收到了一封信。当她拆开信封，她看见了早已歪曲的字体，写这封信的时候，老师恐怕已经时日无多。  
“致我亲爱的学生爱葛莎：  
孩子，当你看见这封信的时候，想必一定是道别的时刻。我将一生都献给了舞蹈，膝下没有子女，可你却是我生命中的奇迹。我的舞蹈在你身上得到了传承，也正因为这样，我临行前并没有任何遗憾。我是一个要求极高的，苛刻的老师，始终无法像一个母亲一样呵护自己的孩子。现在，我终于可以告诉你，你对于我而言不仅是最令我自豪的学生，更是令我引以为傲的孩子。  
我的世界里原本没有声音，直到我发现音乐响起时，来自体内的，血管与肌肉的震颤却能让我感觉到生命的声音，这令我迷上了舞蹈，因为这是我感知生命的方式。孩子，你拥有神赐予的礼物。你不仅能够倾听，还是能够通过声音来表达自己的想法的。我知道，你之所以无法发声，是因为内心的障碍。  
我知道，表达与思考尚有不一致的时候。理解与表达亦是如此。你一定有无法开口的缘由，可是，正如你曾经告诉过我，舞蹈中有语言无法传达的东西，有些话语，不通过声音也是无法传达的。我无法陪伴你走过余下的道路，因此，我希望有一天，你能够用属于你自己的声音去和身边的人交流。这是一份礼物，一份我从未拥有过的礼物。你能够完成难度最高的舞蹈，那么，你也一定能够克服这份障碍。这是我唯一的心愿。  
你亲爱的米凯拉”  
“米凯拉老师……如果我就这样放弃的话，你一定会很失望吧？”  
当爱葛莎睁开眼睛，身着白色风衣的弓兵正用箭对准她的心脏。  
“醒了吗？Master……”  
舞台上的火光映照着弓兵扭曲的笑容，他握弓的手臂因为兴奋而颤抖着，爱葛莎望着那嘲弄的笑意，一股不祥的预感涌上心头。这样的笑容……和那天他要杀死自己的时候一样。  
“Archer，你看上去不太好。”  
“真是令人可笑呢，那个软弱的家伙现在居然还在阻止我。难道是觉得在一个小女孩神志不清的情况下杀死她毫无荣耀可言吗？呵，这种无趣的东西他不是早已丢弃了吗？如果你想用令咒的话，最好把三枚令咒一起用。”  
眼前这位‘小女孩’并没有预想的那样害怕或者惊叫，真是令人厌恶啊，和那个人一样的眼神……  
爱葛莎知道，现在的状态下，唯一能用令咒保命的方法，只有命令Archer去自杀。令她惊讶的是，即便是这种时候，她依旧不愿意放弃自己的从者。  
“我不认为这是令咒能够解决的。”  
她似乎下定了决心，用右臂按住肩膀上的裂口，不顾撕裂般的疼痛，从残破的舞台上站起身，直到自己能够平视弓兵的眼睛。  
“这是你需要自己面对的挑战，我无法替你去克服，令咒也做不到。我只会为你争取时间，并且在有限的时间内做一个御主力所能及的事情。”  
舞者的话音刚落，舞台上就显现出了千头蛇的剪影。弓兵脸上的笑意有所收敛，紧接着，他放出了手中的魔箭……爱葛莎变化手势，舍沙的幻影在箭支的轨迹上重叠，虽然护盾并不能抵挡魔箭，但造成的缓冲足以让她闪避。  
“我曾经想过，在巴伐利亚国家歌剧院的舞台上完成最后一次表演，然后像米凯拉老师一样，不带任何遗憾地死去。那时拼死也要阻止我这么做的是你，Archer！”  
伴随着护盾发出的悲鸣，爱葛莎大声呼喊道：“现在反倒是你打算自暴自弃了吗！你打算让之前的努力都白费了吗！既然说过不会输给过去就给我坚强一点！！”  
几支魔箭同时穿过了护盾，阿耆尼的火焰甚至直接烧尽了几个蛇头。  
“千头蛇舍沙是维护神毗湿奴的护法，你将咒语传给我的时候告诉我你的挚友奎师那生前曾经使用过……你其实分得清楚吧，Archer，你知道奎师那其实是另一个人！”  
爱葛莎将双手环成一个盘蛇，余下的蛇头盘旋在她四周，当弓兵再次开弓，她将右手的手势变幻为闪电，一道电光从雷云中劈向了深蓝色的长弓。  
“可笑。”  
弓兵轻易地预判出了爱葛莎的魔术，闪电只是打中了他的剪影，当爱葛莎回过神来，Archer的箭支已经近在咫尺，她仓促地躲箭，不料肩膀上传来的疼痛让她的左臂完全僵住，失去平衡后她近乎是跌倒在了舞台上。  
“Ananta-Shesha!”  
仿佛是生存的本能，她命令所有的蛇头都集中在了一点，魔箭依旧贯穿了所有的防御，多亏护盾造成的缓冲，箭支才没有直接刺穿她的喉咙。  
他刚才对准的并非心脏，而是她的脖子……爱葛莎不知道自己为什么会有这样的直觉，大概是想起了那个梦境里发生的事。刚才Archer的箭支只离自己的脖子几厘米，只要稍微偏离一点，她的脖子就会被魔焰烧毁。可是，就算躲过这一箭，自己也无计可施了。  
现在用令咒还来得及……  
爱葛莎心中的某个声音告诉她。  
只要让他自尽，自己还能活下去。  
“后悔了吗？如果早点用令咒就不会变成现在这样。你现在已经快要感觉不到令咒的那只手了吧？”  
看着仍旧没有放弃挣扎的御主，弓兵扭曲的左脸上露出了愉悦的神情，像是在观察一个濒死的猎物。  
“我的答案还是一样。这并非令咒能够解决的问题。这是你必须要自己去面对，自己去克服的东西，没人帮得了你。自暴自弃这种东西容易让人上瘾，一旦你这一次选择这么做，下一次也容易追随自己的习性！”  
爱葛莎强忍着左肩上的伤痛，想要站起身，弓兵从箭匣中取出了一支箭，对准了爱葛莎的喉咙。  
“真是可惜啊，如果你继续装聋作哑，就和以前一样，是不会落到今天的地步的。你现在后悔吗？你还有什么遗言要告诉那个人？”  
爱葛莎打量着弓兵脸上扭曲的表情，在这种危及到自己性命的时候，她心中的想法竟不是求饶，而是觉得格外愤怒。既然左手已经麻痹，那么至少……  
弓兵原以为她依旧打算使用令咒，没想到她捏紧右拳，不偏不倚地朝弓兵脸上挥了过去。  
“保持现状当然容易了，你真的会享受装聋作哑的生活？！阿周那，这就是你能做到的全部吗！！！没有这个精分的玩意你就永远打不过你哥哥了吗！如果你还有点作为英雄的觉悟，现在就给我清醒过来！别再给我玩精分了你这个……”  
爱葛莎还没说完，耳边就传来了血肉模糊的声音，炽热的血液溅满了弓兵雪白的风衣。她原以为那是自己喉咙被刺穿的声音……然而那支箭刺中的并非她的喉咙，而是Archer的手背。  
那支缭绕着蓝色火焰的魔箭近乎钳在了他的手骨之间，爱葛莎甚至能看见白色的骨节…  
“蠢货……”  
爱葛莎抬起手，把Archer额前的头发拨了上去，确定Archer的眼神已经恢复正常后，她才松了一口气。  
“你的手还能开弓吗？”  
现在的形势并不允许她说多余的话。贝兹教授和Lancer还在苦战，她还来不及为刚才的事情感到后怕，就不得不处理下一步的问题。  
Archer摇了摇头，随后似乎意识到了什么，赶忙补充道：“把愈合的魔术留给自己用吧，爱葛莎。”  
“你是意思是那个英国佬也要我来解决？”  
爱葛莎并没等他反驳，而是直接将愈合的魔术用在了Archer手上。  
“尽快解决那个英国佬。只许成功，不许失败。”  
“遵命，Master。”  
Archer虽然仍旧有些担忧，但眼前的形势的确容不得任何拖泥带水。眼看Archer也奔向了国王剧场，爱葛莎在废墟中找了个位置靠了下来。  
“米凯拉老师……没想到，我也有靠拳头说话的一天。”  
至少这一次还是传达到了。  
在自己被当做问题儿童的时候，米凯拉老师从来没有放弃自己，而是尝试和自己这个孤僻的孩子交流，哪怕米凯拉老师本身也并不擅长表达与沟通。是她让自己相信，有的东西光靠语言是传达不到的。  
但是，老师最后的话，也肯定了言语本身的力量。  
小剧场：  
阿周那（捂脸）：导演，你………………到底有多恨我？！  
迦尔纳（冷漠）：居然对自己的御主动手，我愚蠢的弟弟啊，你这样会被英灵殿解雇的……她那是正当防卫。你自己去拿袋冰敷一下吧。  
贝兹（严肃）：啊？什么？！你的蠢弟弟又干啥了？  
爱葛莎（冷漠）：没什么，就是被我打了一拳……  
导演：咳哈哈哈哈哈……果然魔术师都是靠拳头说话的。  
爱葛莎（坚定）：原来暴力可以解决问题。早点打一顿就不会搞事情了。果然熊孩子都是要用打的。  
迦尔纳：不……您对于表达方式的理解似乎有些偏差。  
爱葛莎：那Lancer平时如何跟你弟弟交流呢？  
阿周那：迦尔纳你只要闭嘴就好。  
迦尔纳：我们偶尔也会出去切磋武艺。  
爱葛莎（恍然大悟）：所以你们兄弟也是通过暴力来交流的？  
迦尔纳：…………  
阿周那：混蛋哥哥你都教Master些什么！  
难敌：以你这矫情的性格来看，的确该用拳头说话。难道不是吗？能歌善舞的小娜娜~~~~~？！  
贝兹：迦尔纳的毒舌其实是跟你学的吧……  
导演的废话：  
正如在下之前所说，在下是不赞同阿囧需要“治愈”这种说法的，一个英雄人物如果连自己内心的障碍都不能自己克服，还需要靠love and peace来治愈一下的话那我只能说这特么是五十度灰男主角吧？不好意思在下从不认为啊囧适合来个九十度黑……（啊囧:导演你黑我黑的还不够？！）  
的确很多人喜欢阿囧是因为他人性中复杂的成分，以及对他生前压抑的生活和扭曲的人格感兴趣，比起身心健康的小太阳，纠结的阿囧让大家看到了丰富的内心戏……  
然而他内心戏丰富导演还是觉得他并不是那种需要哪个女主角来治愈的类型，就算拿他的幕间来看，咕哒也是靠拳头说话，先把黑天打一顿再说的。但最后坦白自己杀死哥哥，并且和里人格说不的还是阿囧本人，这是他必须自己去克服的难关，御主能做到的只有努力别被他的里人格弄死，给他争取点时间，或者给他在迷茫的时候加把劲，但“只有女主能治愈XXX”这种套路在下还是觉得……咳咳，不存在的。人是复杂的动物啊（导演也是混沌恶），数十年的经历造就了现在的自己，怎么可能轻易借助外力来改变？  
小太阳之所以能够克服所有障碍，无怨无悔，都那么倒霉了还觉得自己是个幸运的人（迦尔纳：导演我是真幸运！导演：好好好你幸运得不得了！）不是靠心外求法。同理，阿囧如果心外求法，指望一个素不相识的妹子来治愈他，那也是不太可能的，否则他老婆早搞定了，一个老婆搞不定他不是还很多各种各样的老婆么，为何会需要一个以前从不认识的来治愈。阿囧新的幕间出了以后大家说阿囧成长了，毕竟也是靠自己克服了内心的障碍，这样的人才是值得尊敬的。而咕哒子坚信着自己的从者，并且在合适的时候鼓励他克服心理障碍，在他玩精分的时候扛得住一波也是需要很强大的力量和内心。是很好很强大，不是好单纯好不做作和love And peace。毕竟咕哒子一直都是拳头说话的。  
总之，由于某灰的原因在下对于治愈XXX然后两个人互相喜欢这种套路是有点蛋疼的。带着伤痕活下去的人很多，能够克服自己内心的弱点的人是真正的大丈夫。阿周那是个性格复杂的英灵但在下真的不认为把他当成一个心理疾病患者或者精神病患者去治愈那样还是他自己。小太阳能看穿人心都不觉得他弟弟有问题我还是相信小太阳的判断。人家好端端一个大英雄不需要被当成病人，这就算是对摩诃里主角的一点尊重吧。（啊囧:我都被打脸了你还跟我提尊重！！！）  
关于想看弓兵组言情的小伙伴本文开头是你们点的弓兵组言情（金闪闪:导演你想怎么死）  
不是我怕爱葛莎小姐姐变苏，真的…一个生活在现代社会的妹子真的会想要去做某人的小老婆吗？尤其还是在知道他对老婆很渣的情况下。（日常黑啊囧1/1）

  
第五十二章 演出谢幕时  
烈火吞噬的舞台上，一场鏖战仍在继续,哈姆雷特变幻着名为“复仇”的武器，肆无忌惮地攻击观众席上的学生，身披金甲的太阳之子冷静地化解着每一次攻击，并寻找突破的机会。倘若换作任何人，在这种被动防御的战局中都会很快失去耐心并且露出破绽，而枪兵似乎有着即便是在英灵中也格外罕见的耐性。  
“真是可惜啊……如果不是因为这些学生，你们已经赢了。真的不打算牺牲一部分人来保全大多数吗？”  
‘哈姆雷特’戏谑地笑着，然而这狂妄的笑声并没持续多久，一支魔箭便从幕布方向飞来，他甚至来不及闪躲，就被钉在了观众席空出来的座椅上。  
“咳……”  
‘哈姆雷特’呛出了一口血，箭支穿过了他的肩膀，紧接着，另一支箭不偏不倚地穿过了他的右臂，让他彻底丧失了举起武器的能力。他就像一个活体标本一样被卡在原地无法动弹。射手并没有直接射穿他的心脏……他打算让这个玩弄人心的家伙吃点苦头。  
“哈……这么快就把御主弄死了吗？我差点忘了，弓兵有单独行动的能力，御主死了也不管用……不论如何，一颗高贵的心就这样陨落了！朝臣的眼睛、学者的辩舌、军人的利剑、国家所瞩望的一朵娇花；时流的明镜、人伦的雅范、举世注目的中心，这样无可挽回地殒落了！疯狂的小王子啊，你可愿意和我们叙述一下，你是如何忍心伤害奥菲利亚的吗？”  
残损的幕布背后，一名身着白色风衣的弓兵神色阴沉地走向了这位英伦打扮的剑客。他的外衣上有一团暗红色的血迹，纯白的手套上也沾满了鲜血。  
“Archer……你把爱葛莎……”  
贝兹望着他手上的血迹，一直在努力保持冷静的他近乎陷入绝望。  
“回答我！你把爱葛莎怎么样了！！！”  
“教授……”  
迦尔纳似乎察觉到了弓兵身上的违和，但他并没有立刻言明，贝兹深吸了一口气，手掌上的伤口再一次渗出了血。  
“Lancer，你要说什么……”  
“等一下。”  
迦尔纳静默地注视着弓兵的身影，只见阿周那径直走向了那位‘哈姆雷特’，冷冷地说道：“你想怎么死？”  
哈姆雷特抬起头，饶有趣味地打量着弓兵脸上的表情，“你以为杀了我有用吗？Caster现在已经不是我的从者了。光凭我的魔力是无法重现国王剧场的辉煌。怎么样？在这个剧场，每个人都能够生活在历史中，成为戏剧的一部分……你会扮演一个怎样的角色呢？是像哈姆雷特那样，被仇恨所驱使，然后成为一个悲剧角色落幕吗？”  
“呵……”  
弓兵俯下身，抓住了‘哈姆雷特’的手腕，用沙哑的声音说道：“我再问你一遍……你想怎么死。因为我是不会让你如愿的。”  
伴随着一声清脆的回响，‘哈姆雷特’的小拇指被掰断。  
“啊！！！你这个疯子！！！”  
“呵呵哈哈哈……现在知道我是疯子了？”Archer的嘴角微微抽搐着，勾起一个狰狞而扭曲的笑意，“刚才你说什么？高贵的心？你真的太看得起我了，你以为在舞台上玩点角色扮演的幼稚小游戏就已经能够了解人性的黑暗？我可有得是方法让你痛不欲生。”  
“等等！你要是这么做，这个剧场里的学生也会……”  
阿周那丝毫不听哈姆雷特的威胁，他悠然地取出一支箭，抵在了‘哈姆雷特’咽喉的位置，在他的皮肤上擦出了几道口子。  
“你想知道我是怎么杀死御主的？可以啊！咽喉被刺穿的人不会立刻死去……会先挣扎一段时间，然后慢慢窒息而死。所以……我不会直接割断它。先开个小口怎么样？”  
“Caster……快趁现在杀了这个失心疯！”  
‘哈姆雷特’痛苦地嚎叫着，紧接着，观众席上的几个年轻人变幻成了扭曲的形状，那似乎是莎士比亚之前就安插在观众席的使魔。  
近乎是在使魔起身的同时，阿周那早已拉开了甘狄拔，望着Archer开弓的手上那只早已破掉的手套，贝兹忽然明白了什么。一时间，数十支魔箭在剧场内穿梭，精准地击中了每一个潜伏在学生之间的幻影。  
一想到自己的学生还有可能被这些家伙杀死，贝兹不禁感到有些后怕。  
“施法者一定就在附近，Lancer，你能分辨幻影和真身，拜托你了！”  
“好。”  
Lancer点了点头，随后朝着剧场内的盲点奔去。贝兹教授扫了一眼瑟瑟发抖的‘哈姆雷特’，显然，他并没在意这个绑架犯的精神问题，而是直接转向了白衣的弓兵。  
“Archer……爱葛莎在哪？”  
“她受了伤，在原地休息。”说话的时候，阿周那似乎有意将另外半边脸朝着其他的方向。贝兹并没有过问，只是释然地笑道：“原来你竟然还有当演员的天赋。”  
“不……这也不完全是表演。”  
阿周那意味深长地说道：“只是建立在某种假设上的另一种可能。”  
“你不应该离开御主太久，这里很危险。回到爱葛莎身边去吧。带她离开战场。”  
“可是……之后的战斗呢？”Archer犹豫了片刻。他的直觉告诉他这次慕尼黑大学发生的事情并不会就这样结束。微安娜至今还未出现。只怕国王剧场倒塌以后还会有更多战斗。  
继续留下的人会有生命危险。  
贝兹是知道这一点的。  
迦尔纳也完全可以看出现在的状况。  
“趁现在带她走还来得及。再过一会就撤不出去了。我来这里的时候并没有能够全身而退的计划。”  
贝兹此刻的语气和之前在任何一场战斗中都不同。遇到贝兹和Lancer以后，他们的每一次行动贝兹都对行动的目的，成功概率和后果，乃至是最坏的结果做好了准备。可这一次，他自己都承认，在听到学生有危险后，他鲁莽地冲进了学校，没有任何备用计划。  
“这些学生……”  
“我要为学生负责。爱葛莎不比这些学生大多少，Archer。我不能让她在这里丢掉性命。这一次……一定要保护好她。”  
阿周那犹豫了片刻，最终决定尊重教授的选择。  
“我答应你，教授。”  
“走吧。离开以后，带着爱葛莎先躲起来，然后想办法联系那个时钟塔的英国人。”  
教授摆了摆手，催促着Archer离开。  
“教授，请努力活下去。”  
弓兵说罢，消失在了视野里。  
“放心吧……我和你哥哥可从没打算就这样退场。”  
克拉丽丝给的子弹还剩很多，但自己的手已经不能握稳枪了。之后的战斗会是一场苦战吧。现在只能相信Lancer的能力……  
正在贝兹将子弹上膛时，一个高亢的声音响起。  
“啊！多么悲壮的谢幕……一位伟大的导师在今天将为了学生在此奉献出自己宝贵的生命，快看呀，观众们……你们的导师将在这个舞台上，用生命为你们演绎这段悲剧。他将如何垂死挣扎呢？”  
“别得意得太早了英国佬。”  
贝兹举起枪，然而那双沾满血污的手却在不住地颤抖着。他手上的伤恶化了……他甚至无法瞄准……  
“你等的就是这一刻吧，英国佬。只有等Archer离开，你才有胆量出场。”  
“正是！”  
莎士比亚抬起双手，激动地说道：“对于英雄的事迹，吾辈只会在一旁静默地观赏，并且将其传唱。”  
“说白了就是不敢和其他英灵战斗吧！”  
“哦……这是多么狭隘的思想。”  
“反正我现在也打不过你，你至少要告诉我，我到底在这个剧场中扮演的是什么角色，以及这出戏的主角是谁把？”  
贝兹放下枪，将空空如也的双手展示给他看。  
“吾辈迷恋上了一位如内心同黑夜般黑暗，却又如同黑夜中的月光般皎洁的女性。可那位女性的心却在一个科学怪人那里。吾辈能做的只有替心爱的女子分忧……”  
“科学怪人？”  
贝兹有些茫然，英国佬笑呵呵地走了过来，“先不提这些，那位姑娘对于您的Lancer也颇有赞誉，你若是像哈姆雷特那样主动跟她合作，或许可以避免悲剧的结局。”  
“是吗？”  
贝兹双手抱臂，“那我拒绝会怎样？”  
莎士比亚自我陶醉地举起了一本书，随后高声咏唱道：“真是令人惋惜啊，伟大的教师。你的牺牲，或许会在你的学生之间被传唱吧。”  
伴随着莎翁的咏唱，数十只小精灵从翻飞的书页间飞了出来，贝兹望着莎士比亚志得意满的面孔，苦笑一声，“呵……真的是本体呀，看来我中头彩了，Lancer。”  
贝兹话音刚落，一道赤色的光束便贯穿了莎士比亚的胸口。  
“抱歉，英国佬。我从来不按剧本行动。”  
贝兹夸张地给莎翁行了个礼，紧接着，舞台和剧场都开始消失，伴随着固有结界的崩溃，贝兹又回到了自己平日里讲课的大阶梯教室。  
他扫了一眼坐在讲台四周的学生，令他费解的是，这些学生并没有恢复神智。  
“Lancer，为什么会这样……”  
“他们被魔术师施了咒。莎士比亚的剧场只是用来绑架他们。”  
迦尔纳说完，只听一声沉重的回响，贝兹的拳头近乎敲碎了石墙。  
“教授……”  
“明白……我需要冷静。首先，把现状录下来，传给克拉丽丝，由克拉丽丝再散布给那个时钟塔的人。”  
贝兹深吸了一口气，随后将学生的状态录了下来。正当他把视频发送给克拉丽丝的时候，他听见了手机的响声……紧接着，阶梯教室的门被推开了。  
“教授……”  
克拉丽丝和南丁格尔冲进了教室，贝兹诧异地看着她，“克拉丽丝？你为什么会来这里？兰斯洛特呢？”  
“兰斯洛特他……不太好……自从亚瑟王离开，他就不太冷静。刚才他忽然离开了，也没有告知克拉丽丝任何事。”  
南丁格尔严肃地说道：“克拉丽丝应该用令咒把他叫回来的。爱葛莎小姐呢？”  
“爱葛莎受了伤，我让Archer带她离开了。克拉丽丝，难道你没有收到短信吗？”  
“老实说，我的情报比教授要快一些。”  
克拉丽丝望了一眼教室内的学生，温和的神情变得格外严峻。  
“果然是牵涉到平民了吗……这已经违背了魔术界隐秘的原则。我不可能袖手旁观。”  
“有办法解除这些咒语吗？”  
显然，贝兹对于魔术界的玩意毫无兴趣，关心的只是自己学生的安全问题。  
“我无法在这里解除他们身上的魔术，但既然他们被施加了精神控制我咒语，我可以控制他们离开，前往安全的地方。”  
克拉丽丝说着，举起十字架，咏唱出了站立的指令，原本坐在教室里的学生集体站起身，走向了过道。  
“教授，有从者反应。”  
Lancer敏锐地察觉到了逐渐逼近的危机，贝兹看了一眼克拉丽丝和南丁格尔，郑重地说道：“能否拜托你们……护送所有学生离开这里？”  
“我可以留下。”南丁格尔也察觉到了其他从者的存在，令人更加不安的是，正在赶往这里的不止一个从者。  
“不，你要保护克拉丽丝。”  
贝兹坚决地说道：“他们一定早有准备。你必须保证克拉丽丝的安全。克拉丽丝目睹了今天发生的一切，必要的时候，只有她才能作为证人，向魔术界的那堆官僚解释。”  
“那你呢，教授？”  
克拉丽丝不安地说道。  
“只有学生安全以后我和Lancer才能毫无顾忌地战斗啊。你精通生存之道，那么一定也能看出，在这样的情景之下，这是最为合适的判断。”  
“正常情况下你不应该做出能让自己存活率更高的判断吗？”克拉丽丝深吸了一口气，“你到底……是怎么活到现在的……”  
“说真的，如果不是因为Lancer还有你和爱葛莎的帮助，我这个连魔法师都算不上的家伙恐怕已经死了。你们能够帮我救出这些学生，我已经十分感激。”  
贝兹说罢，将讲台旁边的门反锁了起来。  
“必须开始疏散学生了。从后门离开。”  
“教授……”  
克拉丽丝取下了缠在手上的十字架，郑重地交到了贝兹手中。  
“这个十字架可以用来召唤圣盾，替你挡下魔术攻击。圣盾只能用三次，对于宝具和破魔的能力无效……活着回来。”  
克拉丽丝说罢，带着学生走上了梯级。贝兹将十字架挂在胸前，随后拆下了手上早已被鲜血浸湿的绷带。  
“南丁格尔女士，能帮我快速处理下手上的伤吗？只要能够握住枪，瞄准目标就行。”  
“太乱来了……你……！”  
南丁格尔虽然用严厉的语气呵斥着，但仍旧给他施展了治疗的魔术。克拉丽丝已经带着学生从后门走出了教室，她必须护送克拉丽丝离开。唯一能为教授做的，只有简单处理一下他的伤。  
“多谢。”  
“保重，教授。”  
南丁格尔说罢，也随着克拉丽丝离开了教室。  
“呵呵呵哈哈哈哈……真是伟大啊……你以为那两个小妞就安全了吗？”  
垂死挣扎的‘哈姆雷特’嘴角抽搐着，发出了令人毛骨悚然的笑声。  
“微安娜小姐是不会放过她们的。”  
“那两个女孩没那么容易死掉。她们的从者也绝不会轻易背弃她们。”  
贝兹面无表情地说道：“相比之下，你倒是被你美丽的微安娜小姐当成了弃子。”  
“教授，他们来了。”  
迦尔纳话音刚落，教室的门便被猛烈地撞开，迦尔纳推开了贝兹，紧接着，数十把闪着金光的兵器打在了他的金甲上。  
“Lancer……”  
贝兹教授亮出了最后一枚令咒。  
“拖住他们。越久越好。”

小剧场：  
导演:各位观众老爷大家好，导演最近开学了…虽然还是会努力保持周更，但偶尔可能会拖稿…  
伽尔纳:这一看就是肯定会拖稿…  
贝兹:也好…这样我还能多活几天…  
阿周那:伽尔纳你可别死了，你死了我就去弄死难敌  
难敌:只怕你会被我弄死吧小娜娜，到时候可别哭着求我啊…  
爱葛莎:克拉莉丝，听说你的兰斯洛特也闹别扭了？  
克拉莉丝:唉！还用问？自从知道亚瑟王失踪他就疯了，这帮男从者没有一个靠谱的…  
贝兹:别地图炮啊你们…Lancer可是很尽职的…  
爱葛莎:Archer你看看别人家的从者!  
阿周那:……（委屈）为什么我又要背锅  
导演:日常一黑阿周那是我们小剧场的日常…  
阿周那:这很不公平啊！这种歪风邪气到底是什么时候开始的！！  
伽尔纳:放心吧，这个导演下周说不定没时间黑你了…  
阿周那:你认为这是安慰话吗伽尔纳！我才不需要你安慰！


	9. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第53-62章 当局者迷

第五十三章 吾王的骑士  
英国公园一座破旧的庙宇下，长发的骑士手持银剑，眺望着寂静的雪原，深蓝的眼睛如同幽静的湖水。  
“吾王……”  
骑士已经找遍了他去过的地方。他原本应该和克拉丽丝一起行动的。  
生前，他背弃了自己的王，在亚瑟王陷入危难之中时，未能赶到卡姆兰阻止悲剧的发生。他原以为这一次至少自己能够改变什么……就算王被黑泥污染的事情已经无法改变，至少，他不会让自己的王独自面对注定的结局。  
可是，王依旧选择了独自背负一切。  
骑士最后再扫了一眼荒芜的公园，原本打算就此离开，换个地方继续找，不远处的传来的风声却引起了他的注意。  
“这便是石中剑的力量吗？不可思议……在解除限制的情况下，你的宝具似乎更具毁灭性。”  
伊萨尔湖心无人的小岛上，一道黑光掠过茂密的树林，所经之处，寸草不生。  
“不愧是Saber！看来要修复这里要花上一段时间了。万疵必应修补！”  
紫袍的女巫扬起双手，早已死亡的土地在魔术中复苏，如同时光倒退。  
“在你能够正常发挥的情况下，那个神父根本不是对手。”  
黑色卷发的雅利安男子对这位新来的盟友露出了欣赏的目光，“倘若对上那个不论是穿着还是性格都格外浮夸的男人，你有几分把握？”  
“他的首级必须由我来取下。”  
亚瑟王低沉的声音里透露着不可动摇的坚定。“从那个神父嘴里套出什么消息了吗？”  
美狄亚摇了摇头，“拷问并非我擅长的东西。婆罗多的国王如果动手，那个细胳膊细腿的神父恐怕活不过今天。此外……微安娜恐怕用了什么手段，让我无法察觉她的存在。只能看看这位神父在微安娜心中有多少分量了。”  
婆罗多的恶王不屑地哼了一声，倘若要指望那个神父，八成是不可能了。要是抓到那个浮夸的金发男人倒是有点可能。  
“从能力来看，你那位‘好姐妹’是一位怎样的魔术师？”  
美狄亚踌躇了片刻，还是诚恳地回答道：“仅仅是魔术的话，她的能力驾凌在我之上。她似乎是接触过根源的人。”  
“拥有这样的能力，却只想着收集男人？”  
对于难敌的态度，美狄亚并不完全赞同，“国王陛下，微安娜想要得到男人的爱在我看来只是一个可怜的女人。至于说她不忠，在一个男权至上的时代，一个男人可以同时拥有几个女人，她那么做也并非完全令人不耻。我之所以与她为敌，只是因为她辜负了我的友情。每个人心中的渴望是不同的，并不是所有人都希望开疆拓土，加冕为王。对于您来说，难道就没有和王位等价的存在吗？”  
难敌并没有反驳，反而陷入了回忆中。  
不……与其说是和王位等价的存在……  
有什么能够胜过太阳的光辉？  
在他的太阳熄灭的那一刻，金钱，权力，王位，虚荣……一切都显得那么苍白。  
那些虚无的东西又岂能与高贵的太阳相提并论。  
“这根本不一样。”  
“在我出生的时代，男人和男人之间的情谊有时候会比热恋中的情侣还要强烈，却不同于异性之爱。”美狄亚坦率地说道：“这种感情在当时是受到推崇的。”  
难敌不想在这个话题上继续下去，当美狄亚提起迦尔纳，他的内心总有些不太好的预感，这种感觉和俱卢之野那场大战第十六天的时候有些相似。  
“把这里修复好了吗？既然已经恢复原貌，我们走吧。”  
就在一行人准备离开时，湖面上闪过一道皎洁的银光，难敌察觉到了迫近的杀意，黑色的雾霭在他手中化作剑刃。  
伴随着刺耳的回响，不朽的湖光击碎了恶王的武器，却无法击破难敌身上的防御，湿婆的加护不仅挡下了湖光剑，还带有反弹的效果，长湖骑士并不死心，朝着难敌发起无数次攻击，却始终找不出任何破绽。  
“你见过我是怎么和英雄王战斗的。”  
难敌抓住了兰斯洛特的剑锋，将湖光剑连同握剑的骑士一起甩了出去。  
兰斯洛特陷进了厚厚的积雪中，凌乱的长发上沾满了冰冷的雪花。他抬起头，全然不顾骨骼之间传来的颤抖，歇斯底里地怒吼道：“你对吾王做了什么！”  
身披黑甲的骑士王静默地看着陷入绝望的骑士，还未等难敌开口，她就持着早已变得漆黑的石中剑先一步走了过去。  
“兰斯洛特，记得我跟你说过的话吗？”  
她的嗓音如同凛冬的寒风，骑士打量着她如今的面孔，深蓝的眼睛如同两个深不见底的空洞。  
‘如果我变成了我一直在反抗的样子，你要亲手杀了我。’  
“吾王……”  
兰斯洛特的声音变得有些哽咽，“你其实知道你在做什么，对吗？”  
骑士王凝望着兰斯洛特闪烁着泪光的眼睛，嘴角勾起了一丝残酷的笑意。  
“呵……我当然清楚。那个把骑士团玩弄于鼓掌之中的女人势必会为此付出相应的代价。你会追随我吗，兰斯洛特？”  
“我会追随您……直至死亡。”  
兰斯洛特毫不犹豫地说道：“但我绝不能容忍蛊惑你的人！”骑士凌厉的目光如同剑锋般扫向了亚瑟王身后的紫袍女巫，以及婆罗多的恶王。  
“蛊惑？这是我自己的选择。不论从实力还是利益关系来判断，婆罗多的国王都是一个合适的盟友。是什么给了你我现在身不由己的错觉？”  
骑士王冷漠的声音击碎了兰斯洛特最后的幻想。这个可以为了达到目的而不择手段的王，已经不再是他所熟悉的那个人了。可是……他内心仍有一个声音告诉他，眼前这个身披黑甲的骑士仍是亚瑟王，她高贵的灵魂并未因黑色的甲胄而有所改变。  
“吾王……你原本可以和我们一起战斗。”  
兰斯洛特的话语近乎已经变成了请求。  
“跟我回去吧。”  
“那位教授和那两个女孩根本就不适合这种战斗，你自己应该比我清楚。你以为之后的战斗还会像最开始一样？这应该不是你第一次参加圣杯战争吧。”  
“在看见另一个自己的时候，我就已经想起来了。”  
兰斯洛特低沉的声音变得有些激动，“某一次圣杯战争中我犯下了不可原谅的错误。”  
‘我无法原谅自己……但是你既不对我兴师问罪，也不要我弥补……只是继续在我们面前当一位明君，可是我只希望你亲手制裁我。如果能被你的愤怒制裁……或许我就不会为了寻求救赎而陷入疯狂。’  
‘即便如此我还是要得到圣杯……否则，就无法补偿你了。’  
阿尔托莉雅沉默了片刻，将石中剑收回了鞘中。  
“兰斯洛特卿。别忘了你的责任，你的誓言。”  
骑士王说罢，全然不顾兰斯洛特挽留的目光，转身离去。  
“吾王！”  
兰斯洛特半跪在雪地上，身披黑甲的女骑士正缓缓消失在他的视野里，望着骑士王渐行渐远的背影，不安和惶恐笼罩着他的心灵。  
‘如果我变成了我一直在反抗的样子，你要亲手杀了我。’  
“我反对。”  
忽然，兰斯洛特站起身，拍掉了铠甲上的积雪。当骑士王转过身，她看见的是骑士坚定不移的眼睛。  
圆桌的含意是“平等”和“团结”。在圆桌上没有地位差异和君臣之别，每个人都被允许自由发言。  
在自我放逐的日子里，他近乎忘记了这份责任。  
“我，长湖骑士兰斯洛特，反对和婆罗多的国王结盟！”  
兰斯洛特大声重复道。  
“那么，您的理由是什么？”  
“王剑之所指之处，便是吾等前行之地。追随吾王征战四方，出生入死，是圆桌骑士的责任。女巫和暴君又岂能伴随在吾王左右！”  
骑士响亮的话语如同雷霆一般，他怒视着紫袍的女巫与婆罗多的恶王，后者则是露出了一丝戏谑的笑意。  
“呵……多么高尚的宣言。你这自信满满的语气让我都差点忘了不列颠的国王是为何才变成现在这样。”  
伴随着难敌阴沉的笑声，黑色的雾霭幻化出了似曾相识的形状，那正是兰斯洛特内心恐惧的具象化——黑雾幻化出的人形，都是曾经死在他手中的圆桌骑士。  
兰斯洛特并没有因此退却，他双手握剑，澄澈的光芒如同湖水在闪耀的剑刃上倾泻而下。  
“彼方的王啊，请看看这道光吧……”  
长湖骑士迎上了黑雾，凌厉的剑刃将往日的幻影尽数切碎，幻影散作微尘，撕裂着兰斯洛特的战甲，鲜血飞溅，却无法阻止骑士的步伐。  
“婆罗多的国王！”  
眼看兰斯洛特即将被黑雾吞噬，骑士王用警告的语调吼道：“我什么时候允许你对我的骑士动手了！”  
“那么劳烦你管好你的骑士。”  
难敌撤去黑雾，紧接着，拉开了一把漆黑的长弓。  
“如今仍是遥远的理想之城……Lord Camelot！”  
伴随着一道蓝色的流光，长湖骑士身边筑起了城墙一般的壁垒……兰斯洛特惊讶地望着这熟悉的幻影……这正是往日的白壁之城卡美洛……  
“又见面了，蠢爸爸。”  
一个少女的声音从身后响起。  
小剧场：  
美狄亚:国王你和你的小太阳是真爱对吧？  
难敌:……你怎么那么熟练？！  
美狄亚:没毛病，我们古希腊很流行这个！  
难敌:……你最开始到底是为什么加入我这边的？！  
美狄亚:国王陛下，同性之情并没有什么问题…  
难敌:不，你误会了……  
美狄亚:真的？  
难敌:我和罗泰耶的感情怎么可能是简简单单的基情…这简直贬低了我二人的情谊！  
黑呆:虽然我来自腐国…但我还是想说…你基得我不敢直视…  
难敌:我都说了我和罗泰耶不是搞基那么简单和低俗！  
黑呆:所以你们到底有没有搞基…  
伽尔纳（盯）:吾友你在外面除了到处黑我弟还说了些什么？！  
难敌:…………我解释你听吗？  
伽尔纳（冷静）:你解释吧。我听。  
阿周那:别看我，我不认识他们！  
美狄亚（读书）:长知识了…这个冷酷的婆罗多的国王居然还会说出“整个刹帝利的族群与你相比宛如星星的光芒与苏利耶争斗光辉”…什么？那个冷静的男人居然也说过“纵使太阳失去光辉，伽尔纳也不会背弃难敌”?  
阿周那:你现在知道为什么我恨不得烧了他们吗？！  
马修:这一集爸爸简直是用绳命在当王厨…  
咕哒:还差点用绳命向我们诠释了什么是扭曲的王厨…  
剑兰:能站在王身边的只有我们圆桌骑wang士chu！吾王应该我来守护！！！啊啊啊不要靠近吾王你们两个大魔王！离吾王远点你们不配站在吾王身边！！！！王黑了也是吾王！都不准碰！  
马修:这不是我爸爸…  
咕哒:我怀疑岳父绿了呆毛会不会是因为不想让王后抢走呆毛……  
马修:太差劲了！

  
第五十四章 遗失的记忆  
“又见面了，蠢爸爸。”  
恶王的黑箭消失在了庄严的城墙上，望着白壁之城的光辉，身披黑甲的骑士王陷入了沉思，兰斯洛特转过头，只见一位淡紫色短发的女孩身披暗紫色战甲，手持十字型大盾，蓝紫色的眼睛就像湖光那般纯净无垢。  
“加拉哈德！？不……你不是加拉哈德……可是为什么你会这么像他？”  
兰斯洛特诧异地打量着眼前的少女，不知为何，眼前的面孔令他感觉似曾相识，可他已经想不起来自己在那一次圣杯战争中曾经见过。  
“马修，看来岳，咳……兰斯洛特卿已经不记得之前的事了。”  
除了马修以外，大盾的背后还有一位橘色头发的少女，以及披着红色风衣的长发男子。那位长发的英国人皱起了眉头——这并不正常。倘若如迦勒底所说，在卡梅洛修复特异点时，圆桌骑士也是以英灵的姿态被召唤出来，那么英灵应该会保留那段记忆。  
兰斯洛特究竟怎么了？  
还来不及思索，对面的恶王便认出了他。  
“那时候放出石兵八阵阻止我的妖术师就是你吧。”  
“正是。”  
埃梅洛伊二世冷静地说道：“实际上，在我们出手之前，我已经先行布好了石兵八阵。倘若你再发起攻击，等待你的将不止是卡梅洛的城墙。”  
“真是算无遗策呢，大军师。只是，你的计算是在一切都遵循常理的情况下完成的，在Rule Breaker面前，你的八阵也将失去作用吧。对于这个阵地的掌控权最好不要轻易下结论。”  
紫袍的女巫打量着红袍的军师，嘴角勾起一丝阴冷的笑意。  
“兰斯洛特和加拉哈德都是我麾下的圆桌骑士，倘若你要与他们为敌，我会重新考虑我的立场。”  
骑士王扫了一眼橘红色头发的女孩，以及能力上完全继承了加拉哈德的紫发少女，随后对婆罗多的恶王说道：“比起这些人，你应该有需要优先对付的对象吧，婆罗多的国王。”  
“确实如此。但倘若眼前这帮人阻挠我们就不好说了。”  
难敌收起了漆黑的长弓，黑色的弓箭散为微尘，爬向了他臂上赤色的裂痕。  
“纵容你的圆桌骑士也要有个限度。给属下收拾烂摊子可不是王的职责。”  
虽然骑士王并不讨厌直率的人，但这位婆罗多的国王一针见血的说话方式总是带刺。也难怪他能和那个赤色的Lancer成为挚友。  
“难道你生前都是让属下给你收拾烂摊子吗？”  
“哼……在这种事情上我们是无法达成共识的。”  
难敌并不打算在这件事上争论下去，毕竟，他和骑士王只需要在共同的敌人这件事上达成共识就好。  
“美狄亚，我需要尽快查出那个微安娜的下落。就此收手吧。”  
“等等！”  
兰斯洛特正要阻拦，一团漆黑的雾霭遮蔽了他的视野。  
“那位军师和女骑士的能力都更适合防御战，倘若要进攻的话可没这么便宜了。”  
“别追！他在用黑泥……”  
迦勒底的少女挽住了马修的手臂，当黑雾消散，恶王，女巫和堕落的骑士王已经消失在了视野里。  
“埃梅洛伊二世，这是怎么回事？威胁人理续存的是这个家伙吗？”  
长发的军师并没有立刻做肯定的回答。  
“这个家伙很危险，但我隐约感觉还有比他更加危险的存在。导致圣杯系统崩溃，量产出无数亚种圣杯的恐怕还不是他。他是以从者的姿态出现的，黑泥重塑了他的肉身，以至于他甚至可以作为御主战斗。”  
明明那个德国教师对魔术一窍不通，但他对于阿胡拉玛兹达以及安哥拉曼纽的言论却令二世格外在意。  
“兰斯洛特卿，你没事吧？”  
持盾的少女走向了身负重伤的骑士，后者就像一尊雕像般一动不动地伫立在原地，目光依旧停留在骑士王消失的地方。  
“吾王……怎么可以落到那家伙手里。”  
马修原本想要说几句安慰话，然而那位附身的骑士却传来了不一样的情绪。  
“给我振作一点！你可是吾王的首席骑士啊！”  
兰斯洛特打量着女孩的面孔，那说话的语气，严肃的神情，他绝不会记错……眼前这个女孩正是自己的孩子，加拉哈德。  
尽管这和自己记忆中的加拉哈德并不一样，但是在记忆深处，他甚至记得自己见过这位名为马修的女孩。  
究竟是从何时开始，这些记忆竟变得格外模糊？  
“你说得对，马修。从现在起，我应该开始计划如何除掉那两个蛊惑吾王的恶棍。”  
“在这之前，能否告诉我们慕尼黑到底发生了什么？”  
空气中传来一个明朗的女声，一位仿佛是来自文艺复兴时期的意大利女性在汇聚的光点中出现。她穿着深红色长裙，手持一柄圆形法杖，兰斯洛特非常确信自己曾经见过这位女性，一个名字也脱口而出。  
“达芬奇……？”  
达芬奇凑上前去，凝望着兰斯洛特的眼睛，“原来是被清除了一部分记忆啊……和我们一起行动吧，兰斯洛特卿，或许你会慢慢想起来。”  
兰斯洛特还在犹豫，忽然，伴随着一道诡异的光芒，兰斯洛特被迫离开了湖心的小岛，消失在了迦勒底一行人的视野里。  
“是令咒……”  
埃梅洛伊二世皱起了眉头，“线索又断了。看来不得不去找那个人。”  
“那个人？”  
迦勒底的少女抬起头，疑惑地望着二世。  
“将慕尼黑的异常报告给时钟塔的，是一位百年难遇的天才魔术师微安娜。年纪轻轻就已经达到了冠位的水平。”  
\---------------------诸葛孔明：二世你这么说良心没感觉在痛吗！-------------------  
当兰斯洛特回过神来，他已经离开了伊萨尔河，取而代之的，是空旷无人的街道，一个似真疑幻的领域。站在他眼前的是一位身着黑色长裙的牧师。  
“克拉丽丝女士……恕我来迟。对于我擅离职守的行为……我愿意接受任何惩罚。”  
克拉丽丝双手合十，手中的微光朝着四方扩散。  
“我们尚未脱离微安娜的陷阱，我已经侦测到了一名从者，由于身边还有其他学生，光靠南丁格尔是不够的。这里与外界隔绝了魔力，我只能用令咒召你前来了。”  
“这些学生……怎么回事？”  
看着克拉丽丝身边那些两眼无神的学生，兰斯洛特的语气变得有些激动，“他们又要对学生动手吗！”  
“这一次，他们是真的……明目张胆地对平民动手了。”  
克拉丽丝颤抖的声音里既有愤怒，也有对于未知的恐惧。  
“明知道这么做会是什么后果，她却依旧这么做……这只能说明，她不打算来承担这个后果。或者……她已经找到了替罪羔羊。”  
精通生存之道的她是知道的。  
这样的情况下，抛下这群学生自己逃掉，才是明哲保身的办法。兰斯洛特和南丁格尔都在，她完全能够全身而退。  
可是，那个连魔术都不会的光头教授还在冒着生命危险为自己和学生争取时间。一旦这么做，不仅仅是这两位从者，恐怕连同她自己都会瞧不起自己吧。  
“兰斯洛特卿，这些学生中了控制的魔术，我必须专心将他们引导到安全的地方。南丁格尔选择留下来和那位从者战斗，以争取更多时间，能否请你和我一起护送这些学生离开？”  
“这件事情你不需要请求。这是骑士的职责。”  
“那家伙来了……”  
南丁格尔解除了枪上的保险，这熟悉的气息，除了那个冒着黑烟，笑声诡异的法国男人不会有别人了。  
“克拉丽丝，带学生离开！兰斯洛特，你来负责护送克拉丽丝！”  
一团黑影在排列整齐的连栋房屋之间穿梭，南丁格尔的目光追踪着那个身披墨绿色斗篷的男人，紧接着，枪声响彻了空荡荡的街道。那团黑影加快了速度，几束黑炎从街道上飞来，南丁格尔顺手抄起一个垃圾桶便朝着黑炎的方向丢去……  
伴随着炸裂的轰鸣，浓烟与灰烬遮蔽了护士的视野，南丁格尔收起了枪，一道纯净的光辉将她笼罩。墨绿色的剪影穿过灰烬，男人的右手中一团黑炎已经汇聚成型，南丁格尔看准时机，在男人出手的时候避开黑炎，顺势钳住他的手臂，将这位复仇鬼摔向了坚硬的水泥地。  
“患者给我老实点！”  
南丁格尔用膝盖抵住了爱德蒙的脊柱，随后将他的手臂向后掰了过去，“把黑炎收起来，否则我会先卸掉你的胳膊！”  
“我就没见过你这么难缠的女人！”  
伯爵还没说完，南丁格尔就加大了力度，“看来要先折断你的手再给你治疗！”  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈……那你的御主也得先活着才行。”  
爱德蒙冷冷地笑着，南丁格尔只觉一阵毛骨悚然，“你说什么？！还有其他从者？”  
“走神了？”  
趁着南丁格尔分心，伯爵用另一只手放出了黑炎，南丁格尔凭借着敏锐的直觉及时跳开才没有被黑炎吞噬……当她重新找回平衡，伯爵已经离开了原来的位置。  
护士长举起枪，想要防备男人从远处进攻，右眼的视野却变得格外模糊。  
眼睛被刚才的火苗波及了，必须尽快处理……否则腐蚀的范围会扩大。  
是自己失策了……南丁格尔深吸了一口气。她绝不能倒在这。否则克拉丽丝才真的会死在这个男人手里。  
“兰斯洛特卿……拜托了。”  
南丁格尔闭上双眼，当环绕着黑炎的男人从屋顶袭来，护士长周围的大地升起了璀璨的光芒。  
“南丁格尔……”  
当克拉丽丝听见街道上传来的轰鸣，她短暂地停下了脚步。  
兰斯洛特正要走上前，劝克拉丽丝离开，却忽然察觉到空气中有些异常。  
“当心！”  
近乎是在从者出现的同时，兰斯洛特扬起湖光，一剑扫了过去，暗杀者眼看自己已经被发现，并没有急忙逃跑，而是躲开剑锋，随后顺势一拳直击兰斯洛特的肋骨……虽然甲胄挡下了许多伤害，但骑士依旧能感受到骨骼发出的悲鸣。  
“主、天主、天主的羔羊，圣父之子；除免世罪者，求祢垂怜我们。除免世罪者，求祢俯听我们的祈祷！”  
克拉丽丝高声咏唱着，一道耀眼的白光让暗杀者一阵恍惚，在骑士发起攻击的瞬间，暗杀者本能地向后闪躲，巧妙地预判了骑士的所有攻击。  
“你是什么人？”  
兰斯洛特谨慎地盯着眼前这个佩戴着深蓝色腕甲，浑身纹着华丽刺青的东方男子，后者则是露出了一个颇为夸张的坏笑：“哈？我干嘛要告诉你？兰斯洛特卿~”  
不妙……这个人知道自己的真名，而自己却对他一无所知。在骑士王被微安娜控制的那段时间，他并没见过这个人……  
也就是说，在骑士团脱离微安娜的控制以后，她又通过各种手段搜集了一群新的从者？  
眼前这个人……或许并非唯一一个。  
\------新宿的Assassin：导演你这样就过分了，我这个新章才出来的从者也不放过！-------  
与此同时，在旧北部陵园附近，健步如飞的弓兵忽然停下了脚步。  
“怎么了，Archer？”  
爱葛莎诧异地望着身着白衣的弓兵，显然，她并不想在墓地呆太久，早已有些杂乱的墓碑令她格外不适。  
“爱葛莎，快躲起来。是从者。”  
阿周那下意识地朝着从者反应的方向走去，蓝色的魔焰已经从甘狄拔弓上升起。  
“我的魔力还能召唤舍沙。”  
在用千里眼侦测敌情后，弓兵摇了摇头，“不……一旦这么做，他们会知道你也在这里。”  
“他们？你看到了不止一个从者？”  
“上次那个绿色的枪兵带着一个金色长发的男人出现了。  
小剧场：  
兰斯洛特:导演ya屎啦！我被洗脑也不可能忘记女儿啊!!  
咕哒:岳父你难道忘了你答应把女儿许配给我的事情了吗？！  
兰斯洛特:原来是这样！  
马修:前辈!!!父亲已经失忆了你还要这样！！！  
咕哒:岳父放心我会照顾好你女儿!  
马修:前辈你这是乘人之危！  
兰斯洛特:……这个女婿真是假的吧？！  
难敌:骑士王你对你的骑士纵容过头了！  
黑呆:婆罗多的国王你才是被你的小太阳纵容过头了吧！  
美狄亚:啊啊啊啊saber生气的样子也好可爱!  
难敌:所以说我当时到底有多草率啊！！！  
诸葛孔明:亮是瞎了眼了才会说微安娜是冠位魔术师！  
C闪（冠位）:搞得本王这个冠位拿的很水一样！随便穿越一个妹子都跟本王一个级别吗？！  
爱葛莎（生无可恋）:完了，下章我们要灭团了，对面两个枪兵…  
阿周那（自信）:我会用宝具解决的。  
爱葛莎:你宝具带的即死要多欧才能触发啊…  
阿周那:master,我们不就在欧洲吗?  
爱葛莎:Archer原来也是个有幽默感的人…  
阿周那（严肃）:我是认真的，master不打算赌一赌你的欧气吗?  
伽尔纳（恍然大悟）:原来你的宝具带即死效果？哦…原来是这样…  
阿周那:伽尔纳你给我闭嘴就好！！  
爱葛莎:你的宝具…对神性高的从者即死率更高吧？  
伽尔纳（神性A）:真的吗？他对我用宝具的时候我都是用脸接啊…  
阿周那:Master…我要用剑和他打！！！  
爱葛莎:Archer…敌人在那边…  
芬恩:迪卢木多，我们是来看神仙打架的吗？

  
第五十五章 左手开弓者  
慕尼黑旧北部陵园，荒芜的墓地早已无人问津，逝者的家人，或许早已在别处长眠。冬雪覆盖着杂乱的墓碑，密布在陵园之中的枯木在凛冬的寒风中呜咽。  
挂着雾凇的枯木上，一位身着白衣的弓兵手持缭绕着火焰的长弓，鹰隼般的眼睛里泛着淡蓝色的光晕。  
“Archer……我有一个提议。”  
厚重的石碑旁，柏林的舞者取下手套，露出了带有三枚令咒的手背。  
“我会用一枚令咒强化你的力量，竭尽全力狙击那个新来的从者。他的力量是个未知数，如果狙击的机会只有一次，那么他是首要目标。如果接下来还是需要同时对抗两名从者，那么……我会用第二枚令咒协助你使用宝具。”  
“用令咒？”  
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”  
Archer深吸了一口气，意味深长地说道：“不……这个提议确实可行。我只是没想到你真的能把三枚令咒都留到现在。”  
“最初将你召唤出来的时候，是你说御主和从者之间最重要的是信赖。我一直相信天授的英雄不会输给任何人。包括你自己。”  
爱葛莎直截了当的回答令Archer有些不知所措。  
当他被召唤出来时，他没有任何宣誓效忠这个御主的打算。那时，他仅仅是将眼前这个对婆罗多舞半懂不懂的小女孩当成了一个被家人抛弃的孤儿，而保护她，是出于英雄保护弱小的责任，以及生前未能保护德罗帕蒂的负罪感。他所说的信赖，更像是让一个弱者相信英雄会保护自己。  
正因为一直将爱葛莎当做弱者，他才会一直认为是自己在迁就这个女孩，并且为某些事情感到气恼——不论是在慕尼黑王宫，她拒绝逃跑的时候，还是后来她说不需要自己保护的时候。在国王剧场，当自己的保护对象说着“御主力所能及的事”这种话，他更是无法容忍……  
到头来，是自己没有给出足够的信赖。  
明知道御主和从者并非单方面的保护，明知道圣杯战争不是一个人的战斗，他却还是把御主当成了一个弱者。可是，倘若她真的是个弱者的话，那三枚令咒早就在自己失控的时候就已经用掉了吧？  
“既然你已经做到了这一步。我也会把信赖全部盘托与你。Master。”  
“终于正式认可我是能和你并肩作战的御主了吗？”  
爱葛莎如释重负地呼出一口气——她从一开始就知道，Archer不仅仅是个举世无双的神射手，还是一位心气极高的小王子，要接受一个不论年龄还是能力都远远低于自己的凡人作为御主，简直比登天还难。  
“如果我告诉你之前我一直你当成一个需要保护的小女孩，你会生气吗？”  
“现在我可没空跟你发脾气。在圣杯战争中，要说我完全不需要你的保护那是骗人的。我应该感谢你，在巴伐利亚国家歌剧院为了保护我这样一个微不足道的凡人所做出的一切。毫无顾虑地去战斗，并且取得胜利吧，Archer。”  
舞者扬起手臂，雪白的手背上，一枚赤色的令咒泛起了耀眼的光芒。  
“我不会让你失望的。”  
敌方从者已经快要进入射程……一旦放箭，他的位置也会立刻暴露出来。他必须确保放出去的箭能至少对其中一人造成致命伤。  
神射手拉满长弓，蓝色的魔焰在箭支环绕，飘落的雪花在靠近甘狄拔弓的瞬间消散，连同他肩膀上的积雪也在火焰升腾之时融化。  
炽热的火焰集中在了一点，阿周那对准了那位金色长发的枪兵，伴随着弓弦发出沉重的回响，蓝色的魔箭穿过疾风与大雪……  
“Archer，命中了吗？”爱葛莎无法共享Archer的视野，正在这时，从狙击目标的方向，一道水蓝的光芒击中了阿周那放箭的位置，爱葛莎一眼望去，那棵树已经被削断，树的上半截直接被轰成了碎屑。  
“被射中的是那个绿色的枪兵……”  
Archer的声音从另一棵树上传来。所幸他在放箭以后就立刻换了位置，爱葛莎这才松了一口气。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“绿色的枪兵预料到我会狙击，但他未能预判到箭的速度。所以……他替那个金色的枪兵挡了一箭。”  
Archer再度拉开弓，对准那位金发的枪兵放出了数十支魔箭。那位金发的枪兵早已知道了自己的存在，此刻正飞快地跑来。  
“那个绿色的枪兵，你确定他已经不能战斗了吗？”  
“是致命伤。”  
“那也不可大意。上次他被你伤成那样都活下来了。”  
爱葛莎话音刚落，又一道水蓝的光芒扫来，顷刻间，有好几棵老树都被锯断。阿周那正在失去有利的地形。  
那个新来的枪兵费这么大的劲只为了让Archer无所遁形……真是个铺张浪费的家伙。  
“是水系魔术。”爱葛莎看了一眼断裂的枯木上留下的痕迹，似乎有些忧虑。  
“这里离河流较远，他的水系攻击并没有那么多优势。”  
环绕着弓兵眼睛的蓝色光圈正在变得暗淡。枪兵已经快到了。虽然已经命中了几箭，但正面交锋是不可避免的。  
“不，Arhcer……这座城市的街道上，并不缺乏水源。”  
爱葛莎倒吸了一口凉气，“街道上灭火用的管道，是可以直接给消防车供水的。微安娜不会不知道这点。”  
“Mac-a Luin!”  
下一刻，爱葛莎所担心的事情果然发生了，伴随着潮汐般的声音，蓝色的光芒划过了整片树林，种着几百棵树的陵园近乎被夷为平地。Archer及时跳到了砖房的屋顶才没被倒下的树木波及。  
“你就是阿周那吧？能与摩诃婆罗多的大英雄交战，光是听上去就令人热血沸腾了。”  
墓园前方的十字路口，一位身着银色皮甲，蓝色披风的枪兵正迈着优雅的步子朝弓兵走来。这位金发碧眼的传说人物面容俊美，矫健的身姿如同雕塑中的人物，他右手持着一把两米长的银枪，水蓝的眼睛里闪烁着尖锐的杀意。（长相请勿参照某人的满破图）  
“Mac-a Luin……打倒Aillen的魔法枪。”  
阿周那拭去了披风上的雾凇，漆黑的双眼如同猎鹰般紧盯着这位金发碧眼的男人。  
“你是菲奥娜骑士团的芬恩•麦克库尔。”  
“正是。”  
骑士微微一笑，“这也免了我自报家门。”  
“果然是迪卢木多的君主吗？杀死你忠实的骑士真是遗憾。为了保护君主而牺牲，也算是一位英雄的夙愿吧。”  
阿周那冷笑一声，卷曲的发丝下，鹰隼般的眼睛里隐隐闪烁着嘲弄的神情。对于弓兵用于激怒自己的言论，芬恩显得未免有些太过平静。  
“你怎么不说一说你效忠的对象？迪卢木多告诉过我，你的御主是无论如何都不会抛弃你，自己逃跑的。也就是说……你的御主一定还在这里。”  
“你想表达什么？”  
“我不喜欢玩捉迷藏。与其大张旗鼓地去寻找狩猎的对象，我更喜欢……用诱饵把猎物引出来。”  
芬恩说着，嘴角勾起一丝自信满满的笑意，阿周那拉开甘狄拔，瞄准了那位金发的男人，一时间，数箭连发，枪兵一边挡下魔箭的攻击，一边以最快的速度朝砖房奔来，就在这时，一个支红枪从背后悄然接近……  
“觉悟吧，Archer！！！”  
迪卢木多还活着，这并不在意料之外，红色的长（和谐）枪穿过了弓兵的剪影，阿周那正要拉开距离，芬恩的枪尖也已经逼近。  
“Agni……”  
三昧真火在甘狄拔弓上升腾，阿周那吟诵着炎神的咒语，芬恩挥枪，将冬雪变为水花，烈焰的冲击将芬恩弹开了几米外，正在这时，迪卢木多的另一支枪朝着他了过来。  
“刚才那个也是佯攻哦。”   
当黄蔷薇的枪尖刺向弓兵时，几条眼镜蛇挡下了无法破魔的短（和谐）枪，迪卢木多迅速调整平衡，用红蔷薇扫向了蛇群。  
“你的御主果然不会抛下你。你是个幸运的从者。只是……你没什么可以让我羡慕的。我最敬仰的君主，此刻正在与我并肩作战。”  
迪卢木多说罢，借着蛇盾的冲击与阿周那拉开了距离，就在这时，一道水光闪过，Mac-a Luin 的力量再次解放……  
千头蛇的剪影在枪尖所指的方向重合，芬恩的宝具轻易粉碎了所有护盾，借助护盾缓冲的时间，弓兵将甘狄拔拉成满月，一道强劲的冲击迎上了芬恩的枪尖。  
甘狄拔的火焰与Mac-a Luin的波涛一同消散，震耳欲聋的轰鸣成为了枪兵最好的掩护，迪卢木多已经悄无声息地从弓兵身后靠近。  
“Ananta……Shesha！”  
再度吟诵咒语的时候，爱葛莎的手心里渗出了冷汗——魔术礼装已经无法复原了……在国王剧场的时候，舍沙已经被Archer烧毁了一半，剩下的一半被芬恩的宝具毁了。  
迪卢木多似乎还没有意识到对方御主的魔力供应已经出了问题，为了防止爱葛莎再用蛇盾，他刺出了红蔷薇，而这一击被阿周那用弓格挡了下来。  
“真的没盾了。”  
光辉之颜的嘴角勾起了一丝浅浅的笑意，当阿周那意识到刚才的“失误”又是一次佯攻，为时已晚，黄蔷薇径直刺向了他的手腕……  
“Archer，你的伤怎么回事？”  
Archer从房檐上摔落在了雪地里，爱葛莎虽然已经用魔术愈合，可她却还是发现阿周那开弓的那只手有些异样。他右手的拇指动不了了。  
“上次没能为你展示必灭的黄蔷薇真正的威力。虽然这把枪没有破魔的能力，但会造成无法愈合的伤口。”  
迪卢木多俯视着雪地里的弓兵，以胜利者的姿态说道：“你开弓的手已经废了，现在投降还来得及。”  
“为什么……狙击的时候，你的确受了致命伤。”  
阿周那吃力地从雪地里站起身，冰冷的积雪落满了他黑色的发丝。他挣扎着想要从箭匣里取出一支箭，右手却比平时要吃力许多。  
“确实，你对迪卢木多造成了致命的伤害。”  
芬恩拍了拍身上的灰烬，甘狄拔的火焰在他身上造成了无数的烧伤。他若无其事地舀起屋顶的积雪，按在了烧伤的位置，当雪融化成水，灼伤的位置奇迹般地复原了。  
“只是，凡是被我碰过的水，都会产生治愈的能力。更别说现在整个慕尼黑都在下雪。简而言之，你是不可能战胜我们的。如果现在投降，微安娜小姐还有帮你恢复的办法，否则，一个不能开弓的Archer，将会以怎样的姿态退场呢？”  
不能开弓的Archer……  
阿周那嘴角浮现出一丝讽刺的笑意。  
自己生前，曾对一位叫独斫的少年做过不可原谅的事……那位精通弓术的少年因为自己的懦弱和妒忌而失去了右手的拇指。如今，同样的事情居然也发生在了自己身上。  
“或许……这也是前世的报应。”  
“哦？”  
望着两位枪兵，天授的英雄冷冷地说道：“劝降的话还是留给别人吧。我现在可没什么兄弟，国家需要去顾虑。只需要取得胜利和战死沙场两个选择！”  
“真是太遗憾了。”  
迪卢木多举起破魔的红蔷薇，“你确实是一位可敬的对手。”  
“难以领悟者、保护者、手持轮宝仙杖者，虔诚者、自体、不可征服者、奎师那！！！”  
就在迪卢木多打算了解弓兵的生命时，数十只毒蛇朝他发起了攻击，与之前他所见过的蛇盾不同，这次同样以舍沙姿态出现的眼镜蛇竟向他扑咬了过来。迪卢木多虽然及时用红蔷薇扫清了这些毒蛇，却也被毒蛇咬伤了好几处。当他再度想要站起身，麻痹的感觉让他僵在了原地。  
“你也不想看到Archer就这样退场吧，奎师那……”  
爱葛莎努力调整着呼吸，她已经快要看不清手背上的令咒了。  
“是蛇毒吗……真够狠啊，那个御主。”  
芬恩舀起雪水，当芬恩手中的水落在迪卢木多的伤口处，连同毒液造成的伤害也消失殆尽。  
“Archer的御主还没放弃吗？不过，你的盾使用次数太多，我已经能够判断出你的方向了。”  
芬恩扫了一眼爱葛莎隐藏的位置，随后与迪卢木多一同朝着那个方向奔去。就在这时，几支带着火焰的魔箭从背后刺穿了芬恩的胸膛。  
“吾王！！！不！！！这不可能！”  
迪卢木多难以置信地朝后方望去，只见身着白衣的弓兵右手持弓，左手正握着一支蓝色的魔箭。  
“忘了告诉你了，凯尔特的枪兵……我最擅长的是左手开弓。除了与那个男人交战的时候，我原本不打算用左手……”  
“你……”  
望着倒在血泊中的芬恩，迪卢木多精致的面孔因愤怒而变得格外凶恶，“你不会有机会和那个男人交战了。因为他……再也不可能见到你了。  
虽然枪兵的宣言是要与Archer死斗，但不知为何，爱葛莎总感觉枪兵的话里还有另一次意思。  
教授和Lancer……请一定要活下去。  
此刻，在不同的位置各自战斗的爱葛莎和克拉丽丝尚且不知道慕尼黑大学内发生的事。

小剧场：  
咕哒:小太阳不知不觉中是不是被表白了很多次了？  
伽尔纳:？？？  
阿周那:谁表白他了！！！  
马修:前辈是说婆罗多的国王呀…  
阿周那:哼…！  
美狄亚:嗯…这位婆罗多的国王一旦提起他的小太阳就会说出一堆类似表白的话…真是个痴情的好男人，可惜是个基佬不是老娘的菜  
爱葛莎（正经）:Archer你早点用左手开弓解决这两个枪兵不行吗？什么左手留给哥哥！！！我们现在是团队合作，你哥哥是自己人！再熊就让你天天给你哥跳舞！到时候你用哪只手跳舞我都不拦你！  
阿周那（捂脸）:我和他才不会是自己人…为什么御主总是偏心白痴老哥！  
伽尔纳:你左手开弓也改变不了职阶克制，还是醒醒吧我愚蠢的弟弟…你的御主只是不想让你被羞辱…  
贝兹:Lancer…身为德国人我都不得不佩服你的坦率和直白…Archer，在为人耿直这一点上你其实可以向你哥哥学习…有什么想跟哥哥说的话要直说！  
阿周那:他才不值得我学习！！！！我只想说去死吧伽尔纳！  
克拉莉丝（圣光）:我信主，不支持乱伦和搞基…  
阿周那:我没说要和他搞基！  
难敌:去死吧你们这群虚伪的德国人!不列颠的国王你别拦着我，我要去掰断某个人的左手，然后切了他的鸭脖！（日常黑周黑鸭1/1）  
黑无毛（咀嚼）:喂…你这么一说我都不敢去买绝味鸭脖了唉！咯…汉堡再来十斤…

  
第五十六章 当下的信念  
慕尼黑大学历史图书馆内，一位身着白色长裙的少女正透过玻璃墙观望着庭院内的战斗。太阳之子与英雄王的战场从教室变为了更加开阔的室外，也许是发现了室内的限制，英雄王不惜破坏掉这栋建筑。大阶梯教室已经被数十把金色的冷兵器破坏得残破不堪，陈旧的墙面也随之崩溃，仿佛是才经历了战争的洗礼。  
“就算用令咒也没用的哦，死秃子。”  
望着玻璃上的倒影，微安娜理了理凌乱的长发，纤细的手指在脖颈上红色的痕迹上游移，随后还是恋恋不舍地系上了领口的丝带。“我的闪闪现在可是最佳状态呢。”（导演：这……你们是补过魔了？金闪闪：杂修导演快说你想怎么死？因为本王是不会让你如愿的！本王要让你生不如死！！！）  
英雄王离开教室后，大雪纷飞的天空上立刻布满了金色的光点，金色的流光中，无数兵器飞向了银发的枪兵。火焰从日轮的中心升起，太阳之子踏着残破的石墙，迎上了英雄王的攻击，伴随着清脆的回响，数十把冷兵器被钉在了石壁上。  
“Bramastra……”  
如同龙息一般，扇形的火焰覆盖了日轮枪所指的方向，与此同时，天之锁也从几团金色的流光中伸了出来。火焰熄灭之时，太阳之子并非被天之锁捕获，而是消失在了英雄王的视野里。  
“呵……这种状态你能保持多久呢？对于你那个杂修御主来说，这已经是极限了吧？”  
金发红瞳的男人肆无忌惮地释放着宝库里的金色神兵，在无数次攻击中，覆盖着金甲的太阳之子身上已经开始出现伤痕。  
将战场转移到室外确实可以保证教授的安全，但这也意味着英雄王的宝具可以大规模施展开来。金甲能够抵消大部分伤害，但面对巴比伦宝库里的神兵，并非百分百的防御。  
光是要提防英雄王的天之锁已经需要小心翼翼，如果不是Lancer敏锐的直觉，以及长年累月锻炼出的战斗本能，就凭自己这样的御主，只怕很快就会败下阵来。  
明知道贝兹并没有活着回去的打算，Lancer却还是选择了这样的战斗方式。他仍旧打算让教授全身而退……  
就算教授能活下去，Lancer他自己也不会有机会撤退。  
即便是知道这一战的结果，Lancer依旧在争取胜利。  
“在俱卢之野，你便是这样战斗的吗？明知道最后的结果……却不愿意因为已经注定的未来而放弃当下的信念。”  
贝兹苦笑着，将克拉丽丝的十字架绑在了手背上。  
“能够和这样的英雄并肩作战，实在是三生有幸。”  
流金般的光芒与红莲般的火焰在漫天的飞雪中交织，燃尽的火羽如同血滴般散落在苍白的雪地，英雄王似乎有意将往常的范围攻击集中了起来——就算是有金甲的覆盖，在同一处承受无数次攻击也会渐渐皮开肉绽吧。  
“Lancer……找到机会接近他。”  
就在英雄王将注意力全都集中在迦尔纳身上的时，一道金色的盾牌在半空中展开，耀眼的圣光和纯白的祷文遮蔽了他的视野。微安娜扬起手臂，几根冰锥迅速击碎了贝兹的圣盾，当圣盾消散，Lancer在英雄王身边几米的位置出现。  
“死秃子，用盾做闪光弹吗？！”  
微安娜张开几个魔法阵，魔术的强度对于凡人来说近乎是致命的，而对于金甲护体的Lancer来说，这丝毫不会有任何影响。他点燃了日轮枪，飞速朝英雄王奔去。吉尔伽美什双手抱臂，丝毫没有任何惊慌之色——迦尔纳一旦与他短兵相接，天之锁会立刻封住他的行动。  
“你跑不掉了！”  
英雄王话音刚落，金色的锁链从流光中伸了出来，太阳之子枪尖一转，日轮上的火星竟化为燎原之火，炎神的火焰瞬间将周围的雪地化为焦土。  
“闪闪，小心！”  
吉尔伽美什的铠甲被烧毁了一半，赤色的神纹在他的前胸和手臂上若隐若现。英雄王并未因为迦尔纳造成的伤害而感到气恼，相反，他脸上竟浮现出了一丝诡异的笑意——他已经近乎忘记这种在战斗中命悬一线的，令人兴奋的感觉。  
“闪闪，你没事吧……”  
望着金闪闪身上被灼伤的痕迹，微安娜的心被揪得紧紧的。那是三昧真火造成的伤害，就连身为冠位魔术师的她也无法在短时间恢复。这时候若是有美狄亚的万疵必应修补该多好……只可惜，还没来得及跟美狄亚学会那个魔术，美狄亚就背叛了她。那个反复无常的魔女……真是令人来气呢。  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！很好，非常好，真是令人愉悦的战斗，继续用你的武艺来取悦本王吧，杂修……你让本王认真起来了。”  
伴随着英雄王的笑声，赤色的神纹爬满了他的身躯，当他再一次打开巴比伦之门，不仅武器的数量有所增加，光芒也比前几次战斗还要耀眼。  
“太阳之子哟，本王再给你最后一次机会……若是献上你的金甲，你的神枪，或你的首级，或许还能平息本王的怒火。”  
迦尔纳面无表情地注视着笼罩在金色光芒中的男人，冷冷地说道：“倘若战死沙场的业报之果，我自会欣然迎接死亡，但前提是你有这个实力取我首级。”  
“呵……这是必然的。”  
英雄王扬起手，指向了太阳之子，金色的神兵如同雨滴从遍布天空的金色流光中坠下。迦尔纳凭借着敏捷的身手闪避着英雄王的攻击，冷静地等待着这个沉醉在自己光环中的男人露出破绽。  
闪耀着金光的冷兵器近乎插满了整个庭院，贝兹小心翼翼地观察着庭院内的战斗，有好几次，金闪闪的兵器都穿过墙面，险些击中自己。迦尔纳在躲避攻击的同时偶尔会用日轮枪格挡，为了不让英雄王察觉到教授的位置，他刻意增加了格挡的次数。  
现在的金闪闪比之前要棘手许多。他的攻击看似毫无章法，实际上并没有给迦尔纳多少空隙。倘若英雄王想先杀御主，迦尔纳未必能够阻止。只是……现在的英雄王似乎对这场战斗的胜负更加感兴趣。  
察觉到了这一点的微安娜有些焦急，“金闪闪，先找到那个秃子！秃子死了迦尔纳就无法战斗了！”  
金闪闪并未回应微安娜的呼喊，而是全神贯注地与太阳之子战斗，不知不觉中，天色已经渐渐暗了下来……  
令咒的效果也快要结束了。Lancer将彻底陷入劣势。就在贝兹焦头烂额地思索着拖延时间的对策时，克拉丽丝发来了一条短信。  
“教授，我们已经安全撤离。一位来自英国的魔术师帮了我们一个忙。”  
看到短信的时候，贝兹长舒了一口气，他在手机上打下一行字，随后对着十字架念出了祷文。  
在英雄王两次巴比伦之门的间隙中，贝兹再次用圣盾和祷文扰乱了英雄王的视野，为Lancer创造出了一次机会。太阳之子迅速领会了教授的用意，在微安娜击碎圣盾的瞬间，一道死光从右眼穿过了金闪闪的胸口。  
“杂修……同样的伎俩，你认为本王会中两次吗？！”  
金色的流光并未消失，上百把兵器同时朝着迦尔纳刺了过去——那道死光并未能穿过英雄王的灵核，当英雄王看见圣盾的时候，他的本能令他迅速预判到了接下来的攻击，并且准确地避开了要害。  
“居然让我的金闪闪受伤了……简直不可原谅！”  
微安娜白皙的小脸被气得发紫——她的金闪闪确实强大，但也正因为这样，他并不喜欢在自己跟别的英灵战斗的时候有其他人过多插手，包括自己。  
她不想被英雄王讨厌……这种感觉自从那个讨厌的Saber出现之后就变得更加强烈了。因此，明明自己有冠位魔术师的力量，她也不会在金闪闪战斗的时候未经他允许就插手。  
她的金闪闪是不会输的。太阳下山，令咒效果结束以后，迦尔纳就是强弩之末了。  
可是，她也不希望金闪闪受伤啊。  
不行……必须杀了那个死光头！就算金闪闪不愿意自己以这种方式结束战斗……她也不会让闪闪再受伤了！  
“狗哥……去把那个秃子处理掉。我要去见时钟塔的人了。”  
微安娜临行前回首望了一眼战斗中的金闪闪，仍旧犹豫了片刻，随后补充道：“别让闪闪知道是我让你这么做的。”  
“他没你想象得那么脆弱。”  
隐藏在阴影中的狂王低声说道：“虽然那个金闪闪是令我反感的对象，但仅凭实力而言，他并不需要你这样保护。你这么做只会……”  
“不行吗？”  
微安娜露出了悲伤的神情，狂王并不擅长安慰女孩，只得无奈地叹了一口气。  
“切……算了，我去杀了那个秃子就行了吧？”  
“谢谢你，我的骑士。”  
微安娜踮起脚尖，柔软的双手轻轻环住了库丘林的脖子。  
\----------------黑狗：导演你想怎么死？杂修王你滚开，让我来杀了他！---------------  
寒夜将至，白茫茫的雪原上伫立着三个黑影。  
“那个教授会按时赴约吗？”  
紫袍的女巫百无聊赖地说道：“国王陛下，你的条件那么苛刻，就不怕那个教授跑了？”  
“哼，就算他不愿意，罗泰耶也绝不会食言。”  
站在中间的男人高大魁梧，声音低沉，赤色的裂痕在斗篷下若隐若现。站在他身边的还有一位身披黑甲的女骑士，与身边两人不同，她并不喜欢听难敌用这种语气谈论那个人。  
“那位教授不会食言的。他对兰斯洛特就兑现了诺言。”  
婆罗多的恶王打量着女骑士坚定的神情，不禁调侃道：“哦？你该不会又打算增加一个不能攻击的对象吧？”  
“咳……不是这个意思。他也是你挚友的御主，你自己看着办。”  
“哼，御主吗？真是个令人厌恶的词汇。”  
难敌咬牙切齿地说道：“那个秃子有什么资格用罗泰耶和我谈条件！”  
“国王陛下，等会谈判可不能用这种语气。尤其是不能用秃子这个词……”  
就在美狄亚有说有笑时，一声震耳欲聋的巨响从远处传来，刹那间，漆黑的夜晚被赤色的火焰照的通红。当婆罗多的恶王看见那如同太阳般耀眼的火光，他脸上出现了可怕的神情。  
“有人从内部毁掉了微安娜的结界。现在可以判断出她的位置了……国王陛下？！”  
美狄亚还没说完，难敌就已经消失在了视野里。  
“婆罗多的国王？！”  
战士的直觉告诉阿尔托利亚，卷入那场战斗的，恐怕不止是迦尔纳和教授。  
“美狄亚，那边是怎么回事？”  
“你的骑士曾经中过我的Rule Breaker……我能探测到，他也在战场附近。”  
第五十七章 公主的狂犬  
阿修罗诞生于黑暗，生性凶暴，乖戾……自无始劫以来便与天人为敌，争夺天界。这份执念，究竟是从何而起？  
人言阿修罗是好斗的半神，却不知，对于光明的执念，乃是欲界天众生的本性。  
夜幕笼罩着金碧辉煌的象城，王储的宫殿始终灯火通明，俱卢的领袖伫立在雕金的栏杆前，俯瞰着象城的街道。和自己的母亲甘陀利一样，难敌并不喜欢黑暗。只有他才知道母亲蒙上眼睛生活意味着怎样的苦行。  
象城中有许多关于他的传言，说他是阿修罗的化身。不论是好斗的天性，还是对于光明的执念，都有那么几分相似之处。  
切……就算是又怎样？  
反正他已经无须再去寻找光明。  
灯火辉煌的长廊上传来了熟悉的脚步声，难敌凝重的神情变得释然了许多。对于王储来说，黑夜已经结束，因为太阳出现了。  
“罗泰耶！”  
听说迦尔纳亲自送奎师那离开象城的时候，难敌心中有些不快，天知道那个蛊惑人心的术士会对罗泰耶说些什么。但转念一想，以迦尔纳的武艺和智慧，那家伙要暗算他只怕也没那么容易。  
“吾友，请原谅我此时来打扰你。”  
太阳之子有着一双充满锐气的眼睛，唯有在见到难敌时才会有所收敛。只是今天那耀眼的光辉之下，似乎还隐藏着一丝阴霾。  
“朋友之间何谈原谅？我对你有多大权力，你对我也有多大权力。”  
当难敌拍着太阳之子的肩膀，不假思索地说出这句话的时候，他并没有察觉到，迦尔纳眼中最后一丝迷茫也随之消失。  
迦尔纳似乎下定了决心，郑重地对难敌说道：“纵使你的影子会离开你，你的朋友迦尔纳也不会背弃你。”  
“就算你不告诉我，我也知道这一点。”难敌爽朗地笑了起来，虽然他一直很清楚迦尔纳的忠诚，以及他直言不讳的性格，但他从未如此直率地表达过自己的感情，以至于当他听见迦尔纳这么说的时候，大战在即的紧张感一下子烟消云散。  
“或许我还是想亲口告诉你。纵使阳光会离弃太阳，迦尔纳也不会离开难敌。”  
难敌并不知道罗泰耶为什么会突然说出那样的话，直到他的太阳消失在俱卢之野，他才知道那天奎师那究竟对迦尔纳说了什么，也是在那时，他才明白迦尔纳当时所说的话意味着什么。  
即便要与亲兄弟为敌，即便要继续被世人当做一个苏多，他还是选择以罗陀之子的身份来保护自己这个朋友……  
为什么……罗泰耶……  
恒河边，俱卢的恶王身着素衣，背负着装满河水的陶罐，失魂落魄地在火葬堆旁徘徊，般度族的王子们低声啜泣着，天知道他们是因为失去亲人感到悲痛还是因为失手弑兄而感到罪恶。那个以卑鄙手段害死太阳之子的凶手两眼无神地看着火堆，直到太阳之子的遗体在火焰中化为微尘。  
“兄长……”  
当难敌听见般度族的家伙嘴里喊出了这个词，他终于再也无法控制自己的情绪。  
“给我闭嘴！他不是你们的兄长，他是我的罗泰耶！”  
这位高傲的王子从不允许自己在敌人面前流泪。  
\----------导演：这一大堆给给的对话不是我编的！不信的自己去看88版摩诃---------  
“罗泰耶……”  
当难敌赶到的时候，慕尼黑大学的校园已经变成了一座废墟，战斗的痕迹都在断壁残垣上留了下来。那个华而不实的金闪闪和自己的挚友曾在这里进行了一场势均力敌的战斗，只是……中途被什么打断了。  
“你又晚了一步呢……”  
一个沙哑的声音从身后响起，婆罗多的恶王转过身，只见一个皮肤黝黑，脸上刻着暗红色神纹，半人半魔的男人朝他露出了狰狞的笑意，白森森的牙齿如同噬人的凶兽。他似乎受了重伤，几根肋骨暴露在外，上身的肌肉几乎碎掉了一半……即便是如此致命的伤，凶兽的脸上却没有一丝痛苦的神情，他的伤口正以肉眼可见的速度恢复。  
“你就是那个女人的狂犬吗？”  
恶王冷冷地凝望着爱尔兰的猛犬，嘴角勾起一丝凶残的笑意。  
“也好……省了我去找你的力气。”  
凶兽本能地嗅到了恶王的危险，战斗的本能令他愈加兴奋，他挑衅地说道：“你不想听一听那个好母亲临死前说的话吗？她还以为我是你呢……我们两个都是黑泥创造出来的怪物，也难怪她会这么想……”  
库丘林还没说完，黑色的雾霭就遮蔽了他的视野，难敌抓住他的脖子，一把朝地面上扣了下去。  
“你这种货色也配称作我的同类？！”  
恶王的声音变得有些嘶哑，狂犬打量着那双血红的眼睛，肆无忌惮地笑道：“你知道吗？她原本打算活下去的……因为你的善意，那个原本打算轻生的母亲决定活下去……哈哈哈哈哈，真是令人感动，婆罗多的恶王原来也会有善……咳……啊……”  
难敌加重了力度，狂犬的骨骼发出了阵阵悲鸣，痛苦之下，戴着黑色腕甲的手掌逐渐变为猛兽的利爪，刺向了恶王的胸口。  
狂王的攻击并未穿透湿婆的加护，但刚才的爪击却将难敌弹开，库丘林扭了扭险些被掐断的脖颈，将喉咙里的鲜血咽了下去。  
“你在生气吗？为了一个原本就不打算活下去的母亲？她是不是让你想起了，在失去一百个孩子以后生不如死的甘陀利王后？”  
死棘之枪迎上了难敌的战杵，黑色的雾霭如同蚁群一般啃食着库丘林的身躯，那具伤痕累累的躯体很快就变得血肉模糊，撕裂般的疼痛令这位狂犬热血沸腾，这种命悬一线的战斗令他一时忘记了肉体的痛苦，他的速度与力量也开始提升。  
库丘林一边化解着恶王的攻击，一边寻找破绽，连番的格挡与闪躲使他早已伤痕累累的身体近乎支离破碎，只有作为凶兽的那一部分依旧保持着灵活。他的臂膀已经鲜血淋漓，手臂上的肌肉已经开始断裂，而难敌却没有丝毫乏力的征兆——除了红色的裂纹越来越多，他身上近乎看不出任何变化。  
“你对黑泥的控制也是有极限的吧？你身上的裂口，越来越多了……”  
“这也意味着我能够释放的黑雾会增加。你的自愈能力……能跟得上吗？！”  
果不其然，腐蚀性的黑雾变得更加密集，卢恩符文的愈合速度已经跟不上了，库丘林的肩膀上已经露出了狰狞的，带着倒刺的白骨。  
“你就不想知道……我为什么会出现在这里吗？”  
战争机器就快要抵达极限。狂王的手臂已经被废掉了一条。他用仅剩的一只手握住死棘之枪，挑开了恶王的战杵。  
“你是知道的吧，太阳之子刚才在这里战斗过。只不过，那时他的对手是那个金闪闪的家伙。”  
受伤的凶兽低声喘息着，灌满鲜血的喉咙里发出了令人毛骨悚然的笑声，“微安娜小姐给了我一个任务……我巧妙地完成了。你的太阳之子，原本是打算与我同归于尽的……只可惜，他那时也已经奄奄一息……”  
库丘林还没说完，数十支黑箭就刺穿了他的胸口，将狂犬钉在了残破的石墙上，伴随着石壁倒塌，尖牙利齿的凶兽被掩埋在了碎石下。  
“罗泰耶才不会被你这种疯狗打败！”  
难敌嘶吼着，从碎石里揪出了那只濒死的野兽。  
“不管是那个华而不实的蠢货，还是你这只疯狗……都不可能是罗泰耶的对手！”  
库丘林的嘴角渗出了黑红的血液，他的内脏已经坏掉，难敌没有直接捣碎他的灵核，大概是打算将自己折磨致死吧……  
“咳……哈哈……谁说我要和他正面交手了？”  
“就算是偷袭，你也不可能有机会……罗泰耶有苏利耶赐予的金甲……”  
难敌说到一半忽然脸色大变——迦尔纳的宝具，只有在自己没穿金甲时才有可能解放。  
“他把金甲给了他的人类御主。很可笑对吧？摩诃婆罗多的大英雄，居然愿意为了保护一个蝼蚁一般的人类……”  
“住口。”  
恶王狂躁的声音忽然变得如同幽灵般冰冷。他毫不犹豫地扭断了狂犬的脖子，当库丘林坠落在地，一团不祥的阴云笼罩了整座城市。  
“罗泰耶……是不会被你这只狂犬咬死的。”  
难敌的眼睛变得无比空洞，他全然没有察觉，黑色的雾霭在他身后汇聚成了一个八臂的巨人……  
微安娜小姐……你可满意了吗？  
库丘林已经发不出任何声音，只是目光呆滞地看着黑泥从巨人脚下扩散。  
凶恶的野兽是不可能留在公主身边的。从他被变成怪物开始，就注定了毁灭的命运。和那个金光闪闪的家伙不一样，那个金光闪闪的家伙只需要在公主身边发光就可以了。可是，公主的骑士，公主的狂犬，却连和公主站在一起的资格都没有。  
他不能出现在微安娜身侧，还必须小心翼翼地躲避着时钟塔的眼线，所有不光彩的，肮脏的事情，都必须由自己这个肮脏的家伙一手完成。  
明知自己只是一个工具，为什么还要答应那个女人呢？  
除了英雄王以外，其他人在那个女人眼里，都只是唤之即来呼之则去的备用品吧？  
呵……也罢。  
像自己这种恶棍，女人缘一向很差。是配不上好女人的。  
想到这里，库丘林闭上了眼睛。  
眼看着狂犬的躯体就要被黑泥吞噬，慕尼黑上空开启了一道暗紫色的大门，紧接着，一辆战车驶过了废墟……  
“从没想到会有和你这个女人合作的时候啊，没别的办法了，先把瑟坦达带走！你要是敢趁他重伤的时候搞什么小动作我会回来收拾你的。”  
降临在战场上的，是一位戴着暗紫色斗篷的女枪兵，她手中握着一把与库丘林相似的红枪，而驾驶战车的是一名披着白色绒毛披肩的爱尔兰女王。望着两位不速之客，婆罗多的恶王露出了狰狞的神情。  
“让开。”  
“我这个傻徒弟总是遭遇女难，上次是梅芙，这次又不知道是哪里窜出来的女人，早知道就应该拿个项圈拴在影之国……否则也不会需要我来收拾这种烂摊子。”  
女枪兵说着，十余把死棘之枪出现在了她身后。战士的直觉告诉她，眼前这个男人十分棘手，更糟糕的是，他也是魔物，身上没有任何神性。  
第五十八章 恶王的愤怒  
慕尼黑圣母教堂内，白衣的少女正端坐在彩色的玻璃窗前，月光透过花窗玻璃，微光在她洁净的长裙上投影出斑斓的色彩。少女身边，站着一位金发红瞳的国王，和一名来自塞尔维亚的绅士。  
少女微笑地看着红色地毯上黑色长发的军师，当她的目光扫向军师身边那位穿着黑色制服的红发女孩，少女甜美的笑意变得有些微妙。那位红发的女孩正打量着英雄王，他们似乎在哪里见过。  
“这个女人是谁？是你的学生吗？”  
军师摇了摇头，“不，她是来自迦勒底的御主。”  
少女将目光从那位迦勒底的御主身上移开，随后朝着埃梅洛伊二世温暖地笑道：“想不到二世会这么谨慎呢。是担心我一个人控制不住局面吗？就算阿修罗真的出现，我也已经准备好了对策的哟。除了金闪闪和特斯拉以外，还有很多强大的从者，随时可以为了守护人理而战斗。”  
二世皱起了眉头，那位少女对于迦勒底的救兵并不欢迎虽然是在意料之中的事，但除了被外人介入的不快以外，他还从少女娇滴滴的声音里察觉到了一丝轻蔑的意味。  
迦勒底的御主修复之前那些特异点的事情似乎被雪藏了起来，魔法界并没有多少人知道，这位御主为了维护人理默默地付出了多少努力。只怕眼前这位高傲的冠位魔术师小姐眼里，迦勒底的御主还是个没什么实力的新手。  
“是吗，我只是觉得，同时树敌太多也是个问题。你之前提到的纳粹势力和圣堂教会，光是一个就已经难以应付了吧。”  
“不用担心，我已经解决了一部分敌人。”  
微安娜轻扬嘴角，莞尔一笑：“那个秃子的团队已经快要土崩瓦解了。那个秃子现在只怕已经去见上帝，那个纳粹的女孩也已经是强弩之末了。只可惜在纳粹势力眼里，这个残次品似乎也没什么价值……纳粹余党并不打算为了这个残次品出动任何力量。”  
埃梅洛伊二世皱紧了眉头，难不成自己离开这么短的时间内，这个女孩非但没有在意阿修罗的事情，反而一门心思去对付那几个御主了吗……  
“你可知道，如果那个修女将慕尼黑发生的一切告知圣堂教会的高层，这意味着什么？”  
“说到圣堂教会，你让我想起了一件事。”  
微安娜扬起纤细的手，紧接着，半空中出现一个投影。荧幕上，一位修女带着一群两眼无神的学生在空旷的街道上前行。  
“你知道这是什么吧？这些学生一旦被带到教会去，只怕会变成魔力储备……”  
埃梅洛伊二世的神情变得更加严峻，这确实是圣堂教会曾经做过的事情。微安娜随即添油加醋地说道：“原本我派从者去解救，但那个家伙有兰斯洛特和南丁格尔的帮助。我的从者无法在保证学生安全的情况下打败他们。”  
兰斯洛特和南丁格尔？  
迦勒底的御主愣了片刻——根据她的了解，这两位英灵是不会容忍这种恶行发生的。  
比起迦勒底的御主，埃梅洛伊二世脸上仍旧波澜不惊。魔术协会和圣堂教会的明争暗斗已经不是一两天的事了。说实话，不论是哪一方都有不少见不得人的勾当。虽然彼此手里都有把柄，却没有人敢在明面上撕破脸。  
埃梅洛伊二世虽然并不愿意承认，但这种相互制衡的关系是不可或缺的。一旦打破了平衡，剩下的那一方只会更加猖獗。更何况，这种明目张胆地劫持学生的行为，一看就觉得有些蹊跷。  
长发的军师望着被光芒包围的白衣少女，以平静的语气说道：“现在有比这更为紧要的事情。我并不建议你和另外几个御主全面开战。一旦这里变成特异点，我们将会需要集合所有人的力量。”  
“原来你是在担心我的安全吗？真是令人开心。如果特异点真的出现，你一定会站在我身边保护我吧，孔明……”  
微安娜天使般的笑颜充满了暖意，二世叹了一口气，他并不打算回答这种无关紧要的问题，这位精贵的冠位魔术师小姐似乎还没意识到事态的严重性，甚至有意在转移话题。  
“前辈……空气中魔力的浓度变了。”  
纯净的光点在教堂内汇聚，一位身披紫色甲胄的女骑士从光芒中走了出来，“教堂外已经不安全，前辈，我们要准备战斗。”  
埃梅洛伊二世最担心的事情还是发生了……  
明明这里有微安娜这个冠位魔术师监督，她也及时将情况报告给了时钟塔……可是，特异点还是出现了。  
或许，在自己寻求迦勒底的帮助时，就已经预料到了这一点吧？  
埃梅洛伊二世深吸了一口气，“微安娜小姐，我希望你能够明白，现在我们的敌人只有一个，那就是造成这个特异点的存在。”  
\---------------肯主任：现在的冠位居然是这种素质吗？时钟塔药丸啊！-----------  
慕尼黑大学的废墟上，黑色的修罗发出了震耳欲聋的嘶吼，修罗王脚下的黑泥正迅速向外扩散，污染到伊萨尔河只是迟早的事。  
废墟上空，披着紫色斗篷的女枪兵不断朝修罗投掷着死棘之枪，不论命中多少次，修罗的身体都只会被黑雾修复，而控制着这一切的男人更是毫无破绽可言。如果不是因为枪兵敏捷的身手，这场较量胜负已定。  
恶王控制着腐蚀性的黑雾，想要包围女枪兵，而枪兵却总能快一步变化位置，并且伺机投出死棘之枪。  
“不愧是库丘林的女导师……影之国的女王斯卡哈。既然那条狂犬敢对我身边的人动手，那么，我是否应该以其人之道还治其人之身呢？”  
难敌将黑雾凝聚起来，在修罗手中化作一根长矛，修罗王模仿着难敌的动作，一手拦住了斯卡哈的路径，另一只手将长矛刺了过去。  
“想把我杀死吗？呵……”  
虽然有能够杀死自己的对手也不错。但自己潜意识里还是希望那个自己赐予魔枪的人亲手将自己杀死吧。  
为了那一刻的到来，她是不能死在别人手里的。  
斯卡哈连发出数十支红枪，刺穿了修罗的手掌，在黑雾修复之前从空洞里穿了过去，紧接着，她对准恶王身上的裂痕，扬起了手中的死棘枪……  
“别急，修罗王的手臂可不只两只。”  
就在这时，修罗王的另一只手径直朝着斯卡哈拍了过去，斯卡哈迅速改变位置，却也因为太过仓促而落在了尽是碎石与钢筋的废墟里。伴随着一道黑光，修罗王手中的巨剑将枪兵所在的位置碾成了灰烬，女枪兵却抢先一秒跃到了修罗王的手臂上，手中两把魔枪闪烁着诡异的红光。  
“贯穿死翔之枪！”  
当第一支枪穿过修罗的臂膀，修罗的手臂变得僵硬，不受控制，仿佛是时间定格一般，斯卡哈一跃而起，第二支魔枪如同一道赤色的闪电，划过了修罗的臂膀，硕大的手臂坠落在地，变成一滩黑泥。  
“打算跟我比速度吗……”  
难敌收敛了几分傲慢的神情——他控制黑泥的速度确实有限，而斯卡哈的速度确实能够在阿修罗王的手臂恢复之前卸掉所有臂膀。在封住阿修罗王的行动之后，这位女枪兵一定还有其他计划。  
就在斯卡哈以同样的方式卸掉阿修罗的另一臂时，修罗王睁开了四只眼睛，紧接着，一团烈焰从它口中喷出。枪兵以最快的速度闪躲，却被那四只眼睛看穿了行动，灼热的火焰覆上了枪兵的身躯，当斯卡哈冲出火焰，她身上并没有明显的灼伤的痕迹——如果不是斯卡哈的不死之身以及对魔力的抗性，修罗王的火焰只怕已经将她吞噬了。  
“古印度神话中生于地底下的好斗的魔物……既非神，亦非死灵的存在……你究竟是什么？”  
“阿修罗应业而生……无法以神或死灵来衡量。如果硬要说的话，大概是执念与恶念的具象吧。原来世上也有你无法理解的存在吗？早已超越生死的影之国女王。你难道……就没有任何执念？被困在死者国度的你，为何会青睐于那位被称之为光之子的人，并且毫无保留地将自己的力量传授给他？越是身处在黑暗之中的人，越是会向往那遥不可及的光芒，不是吗？”  
难敌讽刺地说道：“只可惜，你的爱徒做了一件蠢事。为此……我会让他付出代价。连你也阻止不了。”  
望着难敌那双血红的眼睛，斯卡哈本能地察觉到了危险，可是当她要挪动的时候，双脚却被阿修罗王身上的黑泥缠住。  
她吟诵着卢恩的咒文，炸掉了脚上的束缚，却不料阿修罗的伤口处涌出的黑血变为无数只黑色的手。斯卡哈再一次发动宝具，卸掉了阿修罗的整只手臂。现在修罗王只剩五只手，之前被自己斩断的臂膀还未恢复，阿修罗的速度和攻势已经减弱，现在，自己已经有机会打开影之国的大门……  
“就算你打开影之国的大门也没用。业力是无法用生死来消除的。”  
就在这时，一个阴冷的声音从身后传来，斯卡哈下意识地用枪格挡，难敌的战杵与死棘之枪发出了清脆的回响。  
“我们不妨试试看。”  
斯卡哈说罢，一道黑色的大门在半空中展开，刺耳的风声如同亡灵的呜咽，大门如同黑洞般，将周围的一切吸食进去……  
就在这时，难敌忽然冷笑一声，“你该不会以为……只要封住我的行动，阿修罗就不会发动攻击了吧？”  
斯卡哈一枪挑开了难敌的战杵，紧接着，数十把死棘之枪迎上了修罗王的五把兵器，就在死棘枪与阿修罗的武器相撞的瞬间，血肉模糊的声音从腹部传来……一支漆黑的利爪刺穿了她的腹部。  
难敌爬满裂纹的手臂仿佛是蜕变一般，人类的手臂已经变为修罗的利爪。  
“你把自己变成了一个怪物……”  
斯卡哈并没有为即将到来的痛苦而感到悲伤，她并不恨这个一心想要把自己置于死地的家伙。身在不死的国度，她近乎忘记了接近死亡的感觉。  
虽然她真正期待的死亡，是死在那个人手里。  
“因为我已经没有继续保持人性的理由。”  
难敌的声音如同亡灵般冰冷。  
“真是可悲的家伙……”  
暗影遍布四面八方的魔境， 日光永不会射入的暗处，正是死亡的世界。  
回想起来，库•丘林的到来真是让人啼笑皆非。  
“如果那家伙知道你为了救他死在我手里，是否会为当初的行为感到懊悔呢？”

“你根本就不了解瑟坦达。”  
修罗王的第六只手臂已经恢复，六把长剑一并对准了影之国的女王。专注于攻击的修罗王并没有察觉，天空中飘来了奇怪的花香。  
\-------------黑呆：花香……呵呵呵呵……该不会是那个老色鬼来了吧？（拔剑）---------  
国王广场上，黑色的血迹一路延续到了古罗马风格的建筑内。黑暗的角落里，一只体无完肤的凶兽沉重地喘息着。头戴荆棘王冠的女王将披肩盖在了凶兽血淋漓的身上，就在这时，凶兽睁开了血红的眼睛。  
“小库，你醒了？”  
“梅芙？你怎么会在这里……那家伙……？”  
“不用担心哦，库酱。我是和斯卡哈一起来的。”  
梅芙抚摸着凶兽暗蓝色的长发，低声说道：“斯卡哈留下对付那只猪了。”  
“那个老太婆一个人去对付他了吗！”库丘林的呼吸变得更加沉重，梅芙赶紧将他按在原地，“小库，别乱动，伤口会裂开。”  
“切……我才不需要你这样……咳……你做什么！”  
“一个坏女人会做的事。”  
梅芙不顾库丘林的挣扎，将他拷了起来，随后拿起了放在墙角的马鞭，朝着广场上走去。  
“小库，不要乱动，我会马上回来的。”  
“梅芙！！！”  
梅芙召唤出了她最喜欢的战车，朝着国王广场奔驰而去。前方有强烈的从者反应……不能让小库去战斗。  
不过，小库是我一个人的。那只母狗抢不走。

第五十九章 走狗的价值  
一辆赤色的铁战车从国王广场上驶过，两头披着甲胄的公牛背后，一位戴着荆棘王冠的贵妇人正从容地攥着手中的缰绳。赤色的帘幕下，女王白皙的肌肤与娇美的面孔若隐若现，任何男人就算只是看上一眼，只怕都难以再将视线移开。   
然而她所要面对的敌人并不是男人。   
十字路口的中央，一位身披黑甲的女骑士双手持剑，冰冷的眼神如同刀锋。站在她身边的还有一名紫袍的女巫，斗篷遮住了她大半边的面孔，唯有嘴角那带有讽刺意味的笑意清晰可见。   
“哎呀，我差点以为是我那好姐妹微安娜来了呢。”   
女王似乎并没听过微安娜这个名字，只是径自扫了一眼两位从者。   
“是那只猪派来对付小库的吗？”   
望着骑士冷峻的面孔，战车上的女王拉紧了马鞭，高傲地说道：“如果不是因为那只该死的猪，小库要杀了你们可是轻而易举的事。”   
“确实有人希望我这么做，但我之所以会出现在这里，并不是因为那个人的要求。我和库丘林还有一笔旧账要算。”   
骑士的语调充满了警告的意味，那把刻印着红色符文的黑剑已经泛起了不祥的光芒。   
“虽然不知道你是不是也和那个微安娜有什么好姐妹的关系，但如果你要阻拦，只有死路一条。”   
“哼，我不管你是哪来的……”   
女王站起身，妩媚的面孔上掠过一丝狠辣的神情，“既然你是来伤害小库的，那我就只能让你去死！”   
伴随着马鞭的声音，披着甲胄公牛嘶吼着，朝女骑士飞奔而去，黑骑士巍然不动，伴随着吟诵的声音，紫色的光芒愈加强烈。   
“Excalibur Morgan！”   
就在铁牛靠近骑士不到几米的瞬间，一道黑光径直劈开了赤色的战车，然而女王早已不在战车里，她跳离战车后扬起马鞭，从后方扫向了骑士的脖颈。   
骑士敏锐的直觉令她预判到了接近的危险，她俯下身，躲开了女王的绞杀，而女王发现攻击失败后也迅速收回鞭子，进而发动下一次攻击。   
“毁了我心爱的战车，你用几条命可都赔不起！”   
\----------咕哒子：你俩在这里互怼什么呀！气死偶嘞！黑呆：你行你出来手撕吧。---------   
凛冽的冬风在白色纪念碑建筑内呜咽，漆黑的角落里隐隐传来铁链的悲鸣，伤痕累累的凶兽一遍又一遍地敲击着身上的枷锁，他甚至想过要用枪将被拷住的那只手切断——如果他还有力气将死棘枪拿起来。   
“梅芙那个女人……”   
当库丘林从镣铐中挣脱，疲惫的身躯只剩下伤口被撕裂的痛楚。卢恩符文的治愈能力已经抵达了极限，战士的身体暂时无法复原。他拖着死棘枪，冰冷的金属与石质的地板擦出令人窒息的声音，这位敏锐的战士竟完全没有察觉到，一个矫健的身影已经落在了栏杆上。   
“终于找到你了，公主的猛犬。”   
受伤的凶兽猛地转过身，只见一位束着黑色马尾，身上纹着奇异图案，剑眉星目的东方男子正倚靠在方形的石柱旁，饶有趣味地打量着自己狼狈的样子。   
“滚。”   
库丘林丝毫不掩他心中的不快，沙哑地说道。   
“脾气还是这么大，也不问问我为何而来。我对你没任何兴趣，倒是你的小公主……她可是很担心你的安危。”   
微安娜派来的人……呵……原来在微安娜眼里，自己还有那么点利用价值吗？已经无法再战斗的工具，对于微安娜来说，还有什么价值呢？   
库丘林的嘴角勾起一丝讽刺的笑意。   
“我说了，快滚。”   
看着这只体无完肤的凶兽，俊朗的东方男子瞪大眼睛，露出了一个如同恶汉那般的，夸张的笑意，“当初就算要变成野兽，也要保护公主的忠犬哟，你是在害怕让公主见到自己这般模样……还是心中有了别的女人呢？”   
“呵……你把我看作了什么？”   
库丘林立起了手中长满尖刺的死棘枪，枪纂落在地板上，溅起白色的灰尘。仅仅是一个挥枪的动作，他的伤口处就又渗出了暗红的血。   
“女人不过是消遣罢了，对于我来说，只有战斗和杀戮才是我存在的意义。”   
“包括那个正在为你战斗的贵妇人也是消遣吗？”   
恶汉的目光移向了不远处的国王广场，一位手持马鞭的凯尔特女王正与浑身都散发着危险气息的女骑士苦战，可以看出，在没有战车的情况下，那位女王战斗得十分吃力。   
“她的对手是和你一样沾染了黑泥的骑士王。你认为她能在骑士王的剑下存活多久？倒不如……我也去掺一脚，这样你的女人还不至于遭受太多痛苦。”   
恶汉还没说完，赤色的死棘枪就朝他刺了过来，他巧妙地躲过枪尖，带有腕甲的右手不偏不倚地打在了库丘林的伤口上，紧接着，一脚扫向了凶兽的脚踝。   
“咳啊……”   
将库丘林击倒后，恶汉并没有继续攻击，而是与他拉开了距离，显然，他已经摸清了野兽会反扑的特性。   
“要是自家忠犬死在这种地方，微安娜小姐可是会很困扰的。事到如今，也只有微安娜小姐能救你了。不打算去见她吗？”   
库丘林望着天花板上的浮雕，面无表情地说道：“我不需要什么拯救。”   
恶汉无奈地叹了一口气，他的腕甲上泛起了诡异的光芒。   
“是吗？真是遗憾啊。你死后，我会替小公主除去其他的潜在威胁。嗯？”   
就在恶汉准备结束库丘林的生命时，他察觉到了一股危险的气息，一支带有蓝色魔焰的箭支从几十米开外飞来，恶汉迅速向后仰去。   
箭支擦着他的长发飞过，黑色的发丝散落在地，紧接着，他听见了石柱被击碎的声音。如果不是他敏锐的反应，只怕那支箭会直接射穿他的头颅。虽然他躲过了狙击，但魔焰的温度却烧伤了他的皮肤。   
“呵，看样子不用我来动手了。”   
恶汉小心翼翼地躲过了接下来的几支箭失，随即迅速消失在了视野里。库丘林正要站起身，几支魔箭飞来，将他的双手都钉在了墙面上。   
“嘶……”   
库丘林倒抽了一口凉气，当他睁开血红的眼睛，一位身着白衣的弓兵正朝他走来。他似乎已经经历了不少战斗，右手洁白的手套上已经沾满血污。   
“又见面了，天授的英雄。”   
望着弓兵眼中的怒火，库丘林裂开嘴，露出一丝嘲弄的笑意。   
“是你……”   
当阿周那看见库丘林身上的烧伤，他的神情变得格外恐怖。只有迦尔纳的宝具才有可能造成这种持久的伤害，就算库丘林身上的卢恩符文能帮他自愈，烧伤的影响也会留下。也就是说，迦尔纳释放宝具的时候，库丘林也在场。   
“真是似曾相识的一幕呢。记得上一次，也是在你哥哥专注于战斗的时候……”   
库丘林还没说完，钉住他的魔箭上便升起了熊熊的火焰。   
“你的记性真好啊。”   
伴随着血肉模糊的声音，几支箭穿过了库丘林的肋骨。   
“既然这样，你最好还记得……迦尔纳去哪了。”   
“切……还是和那时一样，只知道追逐着哥哥的影子吗？”   
狂王一边嗤笑着，一边吐出了喉咙里的血液。   
“你打算用这个要挟我？你把我想得太高尚了。我只需要你开口而已。其他的部分……没必要保留，我也不打算保留。”   
阿周那已经失去了耐心，他拉开了甘狄拔弓，对准了狂王的手臂。   
“要我告诉你迦尔纳的下落并不难。毕竟，我和那个微安娜已经再无关系了。”   
库丘林缓缓抬起头，将目光移向了国王广场。   
“所以……我也不想再亏欠另一个女人。”   
阿周那望着那位头戴荆棘王冠的女王，似乎想起了一个名字。   
“梅芙？”   
“她和微安娜不是一伙的。但那个黑骑士明显把她当成敌人了。”   
库丘林撇过头，懊恼地说道：“多管闲事的女人。那个骑士王要我给他的骑士偿命，让她杀了我就是。”   
阿周那走向了建筑的边缘，蓝色的光芒笼罩着他漆黑的眼睛。   
“我可以让梅芙活着回来。作为交换，你要告诉我迦尔纳的去向。”   
凶兽脸上，那因为伤痛而变得扭曲的神情似乎缓和了一些。他沉默了片刻，低声说道：“他还活着。等梅芙回来，我会告诉你之后发生的事。”   
阿周那并没有回应，只是迅速朝着国王广场奔去。   
“爱葛莎，教授很有可能还活着。迦尔纳还没消失。”   
“是吗？真希望能赶快见到他们。”   
“还在担心教授的安危吗……”   
“你就不担心你哥哥？”   
“……他不是需要担心的对象。”   
  
此时，国王广场上的苦战仍在继续，头戴荆棘王冠的女王身上已经留下了大大小小的剑伤，而身披黑甲的骑士却丝毫没有疲惫之色。   
“现在退下还来得及。”   
“库酱可是我看上的好男人。我只被他一个人打败过。”   
不论多么狼狈，这位以放（和谐？）荡与狠辣著称的女王始终没有低下高傲的头。她的速度已经变得迟缓，手中的马鞭有好几次险些被骑士王抓住，而攻击的机会也越来越少。   
黑剑上的紫光已经变得十分强烈，骑士王扬起剑，这一次，她的宝具将会直接粉碎梅芙的灵基。   
“骑士王，请等一下。”   
几支带有火焰的魔箭从天而降，在国王广场中心铺成一条裂缝，将梅芙与骑士王分开。   
“是你呀，婆罗多的小王子。”   
在一旁观战的紫袍女巫调侃道：“这次是想表演英雄救美吗？”   
每次见到阿周那的时候，美狄亚总是会以格外刻薄的语调来挖苦他，在这位被白马王子背叛的公主眼中，天授的英雄生前所亏欠德罗帕蒂公主的一切，都是那么的卑劣。当然，在知道美狄亚的身份后，阿周那也渐渐习惯了这种语气。   
“虽然谈不上救她，但只要我加入战斗，你们就没有优势了。”   
“怎么了？视妻子如粪土的你也变成我那好姐妹微安娜的男宠了吗？我刚才还在纳闷那个可爱的小眼镜蛇哪去了？”   
“美狄亚公主，骑士王，不论你们是否相信，这个女人和微安娜毫无关系。鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹。现在狂王库丘林似乎也已经被微安娜利用完，失去了利用价值。当然，如果你们是难敌派来的,那我会毫不犹豫地站在女王这边。”   
阿周那说罢，蓝色的火焰将甘狄拔弓环绕。   
“就算要一个打你们两个我也不会介意。”   
骑士王依旧双手持剑，冰冷的眼睛里没有一丝退让。   
“Saber，等等。”   
正在骑士王准备动手的时候，美狄亚忽然拉住了她，低声说道：“国王陛下已经解放了宝具……情况好像有些不妙。”   
小剧场：  
作者有话要说：  
迪卢木多:周黑鸭怎么就出现在这边了？！难道我死了连个镜头都不给吗？  
导演:所以说…你还没死啊…你看隔壁狗哥，被几个印度人还有一个中国人轮流虐，这战续才是枪兵的骄傲啊!  
贝兹:三个印度人和一个中国人轮流虐狗，这是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲？  
阿周那:虐狗？这对狗男女才是在虐狗吧！  
库丘林:你这个基佬看我跟梅芙也会觉得是虐狗吗？  
阿周那:你哪只眼睛看我像基佬了？  
爱葛莎:Archer,算了算了……先找到你哥哥再说…  
阿周那:要不是需要打听伽尔纳的消息你的狗命早就没了…  
库丘林:你这个兄控骨科基佬（日常黑啊囧1/1）  
咕哒:你们这帮…就不能团结起来怼那个微安娜吗？非要在这里狗咬狗！  
库丘林:（苟）

  
第六十章 寻找小太阳  
当阿修罗的兵器一齐对准斯卡哈的时候，她原以为自己一定会被撕碎，然后消失。然而正在这时，红色的花瓣从天空飘落，当她再度睁开眼睛的时候，自己已经身处于一片赤色的花海中。  
“星之内海，瞭望之台。自乐园的尽头向你诉说，愿你们的故事充满祝福。只有洁白无瑕者方可通过——『已被永久闭关的理想乡（Garden of Avalon）』！”  
白塔上，一位身着白色袍子，戴着兜帽的巫师正举着法杖高声咏唱，所经之处，鲜花绽放。斯卡哈沿着地上的花瓣走上前去，映入眼帘的是一个俊美的男子，虽然还是年轻人的面孔，他洁白的长头发却浓密得如同绵羊身上的毛团。看样子，这家伙和自己一样是个不死之身。  
“阿瓦隆……你莫非是辅佐亚瑟王的大法师梅林？”  
“您好啊，魔境的女王。”  
大法师扬起手中的花瓣，斯卡哈战斗中留下的伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
“你为何会出现在此？”  
“和你一样，一半是出于私心，另一半则是因为人理存亡的问题。这件事，光靠迦勒底的御主和时钟塔的军师还不够。”  
梅林朝着阿瓦隆中心，那阳光明媚的天空望去，“到底是因为什么，会让阿尔托莉雅做出那样的选择……”  
“呵……比起亚瑟王的转变，更让我不能理解的是瑟坦达。我那徒弟生前虽然遭受过不少女难，但他可不是那种会被恋爱冲昏头脑的傻小子。比起眼前这个头脑简单的怪物，那个奇怪的女人明显更可疑吧。”  
斯卡哈女性的直觉告诉她，那个迷惑了库丘林的女人应该要比阿修罗王的威胁还要大，迦勒底的御主此刻只怕已经见到那个女人了，倘若不是因为结界之外，阿修罗的威胁，她原本应该暗中去保护迦勒底的御主。  
“我必须离开这。迦勒底的御主会有危险的。”  
望着斯卡哈严肃的神情，梅林无奈地摊了摊手，“很遗憾，这个结界虽然很安全，但范围不大。黑泥正在腐蚀结界的外围，一旦出去，我们将不得不在黑泥里和阿修罗王正面交战。”  
“那你还把结界设在这里？”斯卡哈近乎愣在了原地。  
梅林揉了揉毛团一般的长发，一脸无辜地说道：“我当时只是急着救人，没来得及考虑这么多。”  
“你……也真是谢谢你了……”望着花海边缘，被黑泥吞没的红色花瓣，斯卡哈只得接受这个事实。  
“这样一来，除了等待援军以外就没有别的办法了吧。”  
“以目前的形势判断，等待援军是明智的选择。”  
梅林说着，带斯卡哈向白塔高处走去。  
“你明知道会将自己陷入这样的境地，为什么还要在这种地方使用宝具。”斯卡哈不解地说道：“亚瑟王的宫廷魔术师应该不是一个做事不经脑子的人吧？”  
梅林停下了脚步，蓝紫色的眼睛坦率地看着这位美丽而危险的魔境女王，“因为我喜欢漂亮的女人，非常喜欢。所以才不能眼睁睁地看着一位美人被阿修罗王杀死。更何况，就算迦勒底的御主不能及时把救兵搬来，能和美貌的魔境女王死在一块也挺不赖。”  
斯卡哈并不讨厌坦率的人，对于眼前这位老色鬼的话并没有感到冒犯，尽管如此，她仍旧以调侃的语气说道：“你知道自己正在跟一位已经活了几千年的老太婆说话吗？”  
“当然。毕竟我在这座塔里也已经呆了上千年。”  
\------------------库丘林：NND老色鬼你连师匠也敢撩？！--------------------------  
国王广场上，身披黑甲的女剑士与身着白衣的弓兵扔在僵持，直到黑剑士身边的女巫小声说了几句话，她才收敛了几分杀意。  
“是微安娜他们？”  
“根据我对魔力的探知，是的。”  
美狄亚低声说道：“国王陛下被一群从者围攻了。有你在的话，至少那个金闪闪的家伙无法脱身……”  
“明白了。”  
剑士收起了武器，然而那双剑刃一般的眼睛依旧未曾从天授的英雄身上移开。  
“高文，崔斯坦和贝狄威尔的事情不会就这么结束。如果你们打算继续拦在我面前……下次就不会这么好运了。”  
骑士王说罢，便带着美狄亚离开了国王广场。确认周围已经没有其他从者后，阿周那才稍微松了一口气。在和凯尔特的两位枪兵交手以后，他并没有把握打败骑士王。爱葛莎自从离开莎士比亚的结界以后状态就已经不太好。再次使用宝具只怕会对御主造成生命危险。  
“我们又见面了呢，摩诃婆罗多的大英雄。想不到你会来救我。我还以为你心心念念的只有你那位对所有事情都格外冷淡的兄长。”  
梅芙拍去了身上的灰尘，将早已有些松散的王冠扶正，眨眼的功夫又恢复了女王的姿态。  
“请不要误会，救你并非我个人的意愿。”  
阿周那轻描淡写地说道：“是库丘林让我来带你回去的。”  
“小库？啊……真是太高兴了，原来小库也会这么担心我吗？”  
听到库丘林的名字，梅芙顿时收敛了女王的架子，这种时候，这位凶狠放（和谐）荡著称的女王丝毫不会顾及女王的威严。  
“谢谢你，阿周那。”梅芙探向前方，挽住了弓兵的手腕，纤细的手指勾向了他的下巴，她凝望着深邃的双眸，褐色的眼睛里掠过一丝魅人的光芒。  
“我会好好感谢你的。”  
对于这种示好的方式，阿周那并没有回应，只是不动声色地推开了梅芙的手。  
“比起这个，先回去找库丘林吧。”  
梅芙高傲的心似乎受到了打击。从初次认识这个男人的时候梅芙就发现，他对自己的美貌也是毫不动心，当然，这似乎和他对于某个男人的执念有关，他一门心思全都花在了他的宿敌身上。  
在凯尔特，这种取向也挺常见的，所以梅芙并没觉得这个男人对自己毫不动心会是一种冒犯。她松开了阿周那的臂膀，大步奔向了库丘林藏身的地方。  
“梅芙这么倾国倾城的女王主动投怀送抱你都能毫不动心，你的克己真是令人钦佩啊，Archer。我刚才都以为你会至少脸红一下什么的。抱歉，这确实是我的偏见，由于你生前有许多妻子，我原以为你是个花……”  
爱葛莎把后半句话咽了下去。仔细想想就会发现，阿周那生前的婚姻里，没有一场不是和政治挂钩的。般度族在朝中并没有自己的势力，因此不得不通过联姻来扩大自己的影响。支持般度族的般遮罗国就是靠与德罗帕蒂的婚姻带来的盟友。  
“不用因为担心我生气而止语。别忘了我生前都是和什么人打交道。虽然你说话的时候经常口无遮拦，但我并不会因此讨厌你。比起让你回到之前装聋作哑的状态，还是现在这样比较好。”  
听到Archer如此心平气和的回答，爱葛莎忽然感觉，阿周那只要不精分，在正常的状态下，和迦尔纳还有不少相似之处。  
“你生前遇到的那个直话直说的男人可是你的宿敌。”  
“虽然是宿敌但我并不讨厌迦尔纳……不，不能说不讨厌，但是……仅仅用这个词来概括未免太简单了。”阿周那的手不知不觉已经捂在了额头上，自己今天一定是太累了才会一本正经地胡说八道。  
“对了，还没去跟库丘林打听教授的消息呢。”  
爱葛莎的直觉告诉她，必须在阿周那精分之前赶紧终止这个话题。  
“爱葛莎，和我一起行动吧。那个身上带着刺青的男人很可能还在这附近。”  
“梅芙和库丘林可信？”  
“我唯一可以确信的是，梅芙不可能容忍库丘林心里装着另一个人。如果库丘林还在为微安娜而战，梅芙不会这么做。”  
“好吧，我相信你的判断。”  
出于对Archer的信赖，爱葛莎决定亲自去见狂王库丘林，向他打听教授的下落。他的样貌令爱葛莎不禁想起书中所描写的战斗中畸形怪异的，足以将敌人吓死的模样，起初爱葛莎甚至以为这是一只垂死的怪兽。  
对于这只垂死的怪兽，梅芙丝毫没有感到恐惧或者厌恶，而是小心翼翼地清洗着他的伤口。得知阿周那也曾对库丘林发起攻击，梅芙对阿周那的态度立刻变得冷漠了许多。  
“梅芙我已经带回来。可以告诉我迦尔纳的下落了吧。”  
“你没看小库已经伤成这样了吗？最新的箭伤还是你造成的！”  
梅芙正要举起马鞭，库丘林握住了鞭子的末尾。  
“梅芙，他有御主，你现在打不过他。”  
库丘林微微撑起遍体鳞伤的身躯，用沙哑的声音说道：“迦尔纳没死。只是……那个教授被我用死棘□□中胸口，就算有金甲护体，也不可能挡住所有伤害。”  
“你说什么？”  
爱葛莎的脸色变得格外苍白，“教授被死棘□□中？被你……”  
“微安娜的命令是让我杀死御主，而不是从者。”  
库丘林倒吸了一口凉气，沉重的呼吸如同岩浆发出的轰鸣。  
“为了保护那个人类，迦尔纳不仅让出了金甲，还直接对我放出了宝具。原本这是一个打败他的最好机会……”  
“你明知道以Lancer的性格，只要拿教授当人质就可以让Lancer认输，可你却还是对教授动手！！！！”  
爱葛莎捏紧了拳头，十指深深地刺进手心。如果不是Archer一直拦着她，此刻她大概早就一拳打在库丘林伤口上了。  
“是啊……原本我们都没有义务去遵循微安娜的命令……究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？我已经……不记得自己之前的御主是谁了。”  
库丘林苦笑着，自嘲般地说道：“我所遭遇的女难，应该没有比这更糟糕的了。”  
“那么迦尔纳怎么样了？”  
阿周那板着脸说道：“你被他的宝具击中，为何还活了下来？”  
“那个教授本来就不是魔术师，更何况他中了我一枪，你的兄长就算使用宝具，也发挥不出全部力量。”  
库丘林顿了顿，随后才说起了之后发生的事情。  
“原本那个金闪闪可以趁这个机会迅速结束战斗的。就算他不打算结束战斗，我也会给那个枪兵致命一击。可是……偏偏在这时候，金闪闪将矛头对准了我。”  
小剧场  
梅芙：咦？这个男人居然不受我的诱惑，肯定是个基佬。  
阿周那：你们够了！！我才不是基佬！你家黑狗还不受你诱惑呢你怎么不怀疑他是个基佬呢？他跟那个红色的日本弓兵的本子都快堆满P站了好吗！  
黑狗：也不看看某些人和自己亲哥哥的本子堆了多少个P站。  
阿周那：我只需要迦尔纳的消息，很好，你既然说完了我可以把你舌头割了！  
黑狗：俗话说虎落平阳被犬欺，那么犬落平阳呢？被（黑）鸭欺吗？  
导演：哎，这个剧组日常黑阿囧的传统会不会哪天把阿囧逼走啊……  
阿周那：你还好意思说！（日常被黑1/1）  
咕哒子：惊了，金闪闪居然帮小太阳放了点水……莫非……黄金三靶有JQ是真的？  
难敌：什么？那个浮夸的男人也敢觊觎我的罗泰耶？！  
阿周那：哼，我那蠢哥哥有什么好的……  
迦尔纳：我认为英雄王只是想要一场公平的决斗。  
贝兹：就是就是，凭这点来看英雄王还没那么讨厌。  
咕哒子：这对纯洁的主从……

  
第六十一章 高贵的灵魂？  
几天前，在教授的书房内，一位雅利安男子正翻阅着一卷画册。头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉倒了两杯酒，在宽敞的躺椅上坐了下来。  
‘梵高这个名字你或许没听说过，这是我最敬仰的艺术家之一。’  
‘之前教授所说的陈旧博物馆内的镇馆之宝便是他的作品吧。原来向日葵是这个样子。’  
教授喝了一口白兰地，随后又开始像一个愤世嫉俗的批判家一般，滔滔不绝地说了起来。  
‘镇馆之宝？哈……说真的，我不喜欢这种说法。他生前，除了自己的弟弟提奥以外，并没有多少人懂得欣赏他的作品。现在他的作品名闻天下，人们不仅将他尊为大师，还想尽办法将他神化。’  
‘这……有何不妥？’  
‘人们之所以去神化他，只是为了减少自己心中的愧疚，为了用光芒四射掩去这位艺术家曾经经历过的挣扎与痛苦，遭受过的歧视与欺辱，这样就没人需要反思，生活中的恶意是如何将一个原本坚强的人压垮，仿佛他的人生是九霄云外的故事。你应该发现了吧，梵高的作品里，没有什么宗教，神明，贵族，皇宫，东方世界，没有人们所向往的完美无缺的幻想，而都是非常朴实无华的东西，是他日常的所见所闻，在那时几乎随处可见的麦田，小酒馆，自己每天所接触的小市民。在他看来，这些就是美，值得用自己的才华去描绘，去捕捉。就像你能从贫者的眼中看到智慧一样，这位大师令我敬佩的，并非仅仅是他的画技，令他永垂不朽的是他的心境。’  
教授说罢，将目光投向了画册上的星空。  
‘模仿他的画技，甚至可以做到真假难辨的画师并不少。可是，在深受身边的人和事伤害，在不断地被命运捉弄，甚至被当成一个不折不扣的失败者时，依旧能够在这个世界中看到美，并且将这份美留下……这样的心境，并不是每个人都有。只有了解他的人生之后，才会明白他画笔下的世界是多么可贵。人们总是喜欢去神化一个伟大的人，因为只有高高在上的神，人们才会愿意去膜拜。这也是为什么当耶稣以一个凡人的姿态来到人间没人愿意相信他便是神子。可是，令我敬仰的从来都不是什么高高在上的玩意。恰恰是这些平凡，却不甘于平凡的人，他们的灵魂才可以用高贵来形容。就算耶稣不是上帝之子，他为人类所做的一切也足以令我膜拜。而摩诃婆罗多中的你，Lancer……就算没有后来那些身世之谜，你的灵魂也远远比千颗太阳还要闪耀。’  
Lancer愣了半晌，这些赞美之词并非出于礼貌的恭维，他能看出，教授并没有撒谎。  
‘教授是无神论者？’  
‘如果用你们古印度佛陀的观点来看，众生皆有佛性……那么用怎样的态度敬佛，就应该用怎样的态度敬众生吧？否则……你为何会对贫者也像对待难敌一样尊敬？在召唤你之前我真希望你就是个人类而没什么太阳之子的身份，这样我会更相信，人类的灵魂之中也可以有如此高贵的一面。’  
迦尔纳环视了一圈，确认教授的书房内并没有灵子的痕迹后才坦然道：“其实我很庆幸，那时的我并没有被世人套上任何光环。所以才能在象城演武时那样肆无忌惮。’  
‘是啊，你的弟弟他……就是被自己的光环束缚了一生。只是……半神真的会有人类的烦恼吗？’  
‘教授你误会了。神性和智慧并不是同一种东西。我也曾经缺乏智慧，以至于被烦恼所影响。’  
‘Lancer，我一直有一个问题，是关于你的事情。’  
说起烦恼，教授不禁回想起迦尔纳在师从持斧罗摩之前的经历。至于之后所发生的事情，想必诸君已经知晓。一个在教授心中近乎完美的圣人直言不讳地说出了自己不太光彩的黑历史，并且对自己的错误供认不讳，而后者则是因为这份坦诚而更加尊敬这位雅利安男子。至于白痴导演为何在此时为大家讲述一个关于人性和神性的对话，除了拖延时间和凑字数以外，当然还是为了引出后面的故事。一个关于一位自命不凡并且藐视平凡的天才少女的故事。  
微安娜从来到这个世界的时候就拥有强大的法力，她也从一开始就意识到了自己与众不同的地方。没错，自己是天选之人，许多魔术师要通过数十年努力才能达到的水平，她从一开始就有了。自己赢在了起跑线上。  
可是，枯燥无味的生活根本就没给她一展才华的机会。她近乎不费吹灰之力就拿到了时钟塔的冠位——连时钟塔大名鼎鼎的埃梅洛伊二世都还只是个祭位。他之所以还能入这位微安娜小姐的法眼，是因为埃梅洛伊二世的名望，以及他出色的教学成果。他教出来的学生几乎可以自成派系，只是，他就和附身在他身上的英灵诸葛孔明一样，淡泊名利，把精力和智慧都用在了学术研究上。  
当然，他除了学术上的交流，并没有对自己这个天赋异禀的奇才有特别的关注，以及，职责以外的关怀。在她看来，把自己和那群输在起跑线上的魔术师无区别对待已经是极大的冒犯。她想要得到更多的关注。是啊，一个区区祭位的魔术师，有什么资格不敬仰自己呢？  
自己是时钟塔内人见人爱的女神，可是，那些追逐自己的男人在她看来只配得上那些输在起跑线上的女人。她偶尔会青睐那么一两个，然后冷眼旁观那些被夺走恋人的女孩是多么的悲伤。那些想要讨好她，接近她的女人，在她看来也不过是自己的绿叶和垫脚石罢了。  
曾经还有一个好姐妹为了“保护”她不受一个爱她爱得发狂的男人骚扰，被火系魔术烧成了灰烬呢。这件事情轰动了时钟塔，不仅没让她成为众矢之的，反而让更多男人为她倾倒，认为她是一个求之不得的尤物。那时候她不仅没有为那个微不足道的，被烈焰焚尽的绿叶而感到悲伤，反而因为这些男人们的崇拜而感到了一丝众星拱月的优越。  
可是，在她眼里，这些男人根本不算什么，虽然她享受这种被所有男人膜拜的感觉，但她并不觉得这是她想要的爱情。而这个埃梅洛伊二世，唯一一个勉强还能配得上自己的人……却始终对自己保持着一种疏远的礼貌。  
在这近乎百无聊赖的日子里，能令她提起兴致的就只有圣杯战争。这个为了夺取万能许愿机而产生的饥饿游戏，在她看来是一个可以通过将别人踩在脚下从而炫耀自己多么出众的机会。埃梅洛伊二世也是曾经在圣杯战争中幸存下来的人，如此一来，他一定会关注自己吧？  
抱着这样的想法，她参加了圣杯战争，也是在那时，她见到了她命中注定的男人——英雄王吉尔伽美什。（金闪闪：杂修导演你给我滚出来！再不出来本王用乖离剑轰了你的剧组！）  
从见到英雄王的第一眼开始，她就认定了这是她的国王，而她也将不择手段地成为那个独一无二的王后。直到她发现英雄王始终关注着Saber职阶的英灵。当英雄王发现Saber职阶是一位银色长发的匈奴人时，他眼中一闪即逝的失望令微安娜感到害怕，然而，在那患得患失的感情背后，更多的却是憎恨和嫉妒。  
你不是想见Saber吗？我会让你见到她的……但你一定会选择我。当你发现那个表面上如同阿瓦隆的湖水般纯净的亚瑟王其实也会向黑泥屈服，被轻易玷污，而我却能够一尘不染的时候，你会明白的，金闪闪……  
她用尽了一切手段，残杀了另外几位御主，并且通过不同的死法为英雄王展现了人性的各种丑态。这让他十分愉悦，让他开始关注自己。和那个清心寡欲的埃梅洛伊二世不一样，金闪闪并不会装出一副好人嘴脸，只要自己做的事情让他开心，他也会留在自己身边吧？  
可是，人的欲望就像一个无底洞一样。如果王的相伴能令她满足，那么她就不会引起金闪闪的关注了吧？令英雄王感兴趣的，她那永远无法填补的贪婪，或许，连圣杯本身也满足不了……  
既然圣杯战争能够召唤无数古往今来的，光芒四射的英灵，其中定然不乏像英雄王这样优秀的男人。那么，就干脆不要终止好了。时钟塔里那群愚笨的男人围着自己转又有什么意思呢？如果整个世界所有光芒万丈的男人都围着自己，那才更加有意思吧？也只有到那时候，本应属于自己的光环才能正式地戴在自己头上。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
位于慕尼黑中央的奥林广场此刻早已被黑泥淹没，黑泥中心，一只八臂四目的巨人嚣张地叫嚣着，将每一寸被黑泥触及的石材和水泥地变为焦土。  
迦勒底的御主曾经目睹过繁华的新宿变为特异点之后的样子，却从未见证过一做繁华的现代都市以肉眼可见的速度变为特异点的过程。  
她原本应该阻止这一切的……迦勒底的御主心道，倘若自己能够早点抵达这里，并且查清事情的缘由，或许这座城市不至于被黑泥毁掉。当然，眼下也并非全无希望——只要修复了这个特异点，那么，一切或许还能恢复异变之前的状态。  
“究竟是从什么时候开始，一场圣杯战争演变成了特异点？”  
“令我担心的并非特异点的问题，而是我们究竟在为什么战斗。”  
埃梅洛伊二世并不认为这是圣杯战争本身所导致的问题，在他看来，这场圣杯战争从一开始就不正常。从这次所谓的圣杯战争开始的时候，似乎就已经注定了某些事情会发生。  
微安娜对于这一切的态度和表现，都非常奇怪。与其说她运筹帷幄，准备好应对任何灾难，倒不如说，从一开始她就知道会发生什么，并且知道自己该如何扮演救世主的角色。  
她是时钟塔的冠位魔术师，光凭怀疑，他无法确认微安娜和这场灾难有直接联系。他需要更加牢靠的证据。而这些证据，除了仅存的几个御主之外，他一个局外之人根本无从入手。  
可微安娜仅仅在自己离开慕尼黑那么短的时间内，就连同那几个幸存者也一并铲除。现在，面对失控的阿修罗王，这个扮演救世主的女人机会都要笑出来了。  
“我所爱的勇士啊，为了这个世界，我们一起去打败他吧？”  
少女身着白衣，精致的面庞如同天使一般。她搂着英雄王的脖子，温柔的声音如同清风。  
婆罗多的恶王冷冷地看向泛着金色流光的天空，血红的眼睛里掠过一丝讽刺的神情。  
“这个世界如果沦落到要你这种货色来拯救，那还不如就这样毁在我手里！”

小剧场：  
贝兹：众生皆有佛性……那么用怎样的态度敬佛，就应该用怎样的态度敬众生吧？否则……你为何会对贫者也像对待难敌一样尊敬？  
难敌：这秃子意思是罗泰耶对劳资的态度就像对待穷逼咯？！  
阿周那：切，穷逼这词用的……跟我那蠢哥哥以前没穷过似的。要不是某些人倒贴……  
难敌：哟？这不是假扮穷逼装可怜去班遮罗国抢黑公主的周黑鸭吗？你装穷逼的时候我还见过呢！说得好像黑公主嫁给你不是倒贴啊？  
爱葛莎：哦？你说的见过就是那次迦尔纳和Archer在你眼皮子底下推车吧！  
克拉丽丝：哦上帝啊……求你别说了，我不想知道细节……  
阿周那：Master你真的是在帮我说话吗？虽然你一定是好意，也一定不是在腐什么骨科，但你可以不用说的……这么耿直……  
爱葛莎：哈？不就是推车吗？有什么问题？我记得当时是Archer假扮婆罗门，他的车挡了难敌的路，然后迦尔纳出于好心去帮忙。那时候迦尔纳并不知道这是Archer，说起来这算是两个人之间为数不多的，还算不错的回忆。  
迦尔纳：我觉得和他对决的时候就挺不错。  
阿周那：我看也是！迦尔纳你去死吧！！！  
微安娜：我一来就是个冠位，而诸葛孔明还是个祭位，居然看不上我。  
孔明：上一个瞧不起埃梅洛伊二世的天才已经被切嗣阴死了。  
导演：别这么说，刷子哥还在剧组里呢。  
孔明：亮看他印堂发黑，八成也……  
导演：求你别奶了……你就是不奶，刷子肯定也会老老实实自杀的。  
迪卢木多：我特么都没出来呢也白白躺枪！

  
第六十二章 公主的男人们  
一个美丽的少女拯救世界的故事，需要几个元素。首先，故事的主人公，一位高贵而圣洁的少女，其次，守护着少女的王子和骑士们，最后……一个足以威胁到人理存亡的大反派。  
对于一个无论是才华还是美貌都举世无双的女主人公来说，得到前者是轻而易举，而创造后者，却让她花了不少功夫。  
她的剧本自然是公主带着她的王子和骑士们将大反派击败，从此名利双收，成为万人仰慕的对象。为了避免让其他人抢夺这份功劳，她甚至通过英雄王的大范围无差别攻击让迦勒底的御主和时钟塔的埃梅洛伊二世不得不成为观战者和见证人，可是，她并没想过另外的可能——那就是大反派能打败她的骑士和王子。  
战斗开始后，吉尔伽美什指挥着漫天的神兵不断攻击阿修罗的躯体，被击碎的血肉化作一滩滩黑泥坠落在地面上，如同一堆污血。基督山伯爵借着速度上的优势以及敏捷的身手袭击着巨人的破绽，连续几次卸下了修罗王的手臂，修罗王的攻击也因此受到了限制。  
“是眼睛吗？”  
当伯爵察觉到眼前的怪物惊人的恢复能力后，转而寻找起来巨人的弱点。他扬起右手，一团黑炎在手掌中成型，正当他要将手心的黑炎丢向修罗王的眼部，那四只血红的眼球竟同时转向了他，紧接着，一团青色的业火遮蔽了他的视野。  
“伯爵！”  
微安娜惊叫一声，正要冲上前去，一道水蓝色的壁垒挡在了基督山伯爵前方，张开壁垒的，正是手持大盾的女骑士。微安娜转过头，才发现站在后方的迦勒底的御主扬起了右手，一枚赤色的令咒正在消失。自从迦勒底的御主看见基督山伯爵后，她的神情就有些不寻常。  
“你……不是说让你和你的女骑士别插手吗？”  
微安娜嘟着樱桃小嘴，非但没有对迦勒底的御主表示感谢，反而丝毫不掩自己心中的恼火。出乎意料的是，这位迦勒底的御主这一次并没有像一个懵懂的后辈一样慌忙地道歉，而是坚决地说道：“我不管发生了什么……就算这个时间线的伯爵并不认识我，就算他已经失去了所有曾经的记忆，我也绝不会轻易忘记我们曾经一起战斗过的事情！”  
“你……你在说些什么呀？”  
微安娜先是有些心虚，随后又重拾了她高贵不可侵犯的姿态。“伯爵一直都是我的从者，他是我的爱德蒙，我是他的海蒂，我可从来不知道他还和其他人接触过。”  
“他管你叫海蒂？”  
“那是当然~”微安娜完全沉浸在这种胜利的喜悦中，却完全没有发现，迦勒底的御主听到海蒂这个名字后，原本复杂的神情反而变得平静了许多。那波澜不惊的神情背后是坚如磐石的决心。  
‘你究竟是什么？居然能与我如此往来？犹如……不，海蒂与你不同，你就是你吧？’  
“别死了，伯爵。”  
迦勒底的御主低声说道：“我身边……已经没有多少一路走来的同伴了。”  
“前辈小心，黑泥已经扩散了！”  
女骑士回到迦勒底的御主身边后就带她跳离了她脚下那栋建筑，紧接着，被黑泥染污的水泥房子立刻被腐蚀得干干净净。以阿修罗王为中心的奥林广场已经被夷平，埃梅洛伊二世观察着巨人脚下的黑泥，一股不祥的预感油然而生。  
他发现那滩黑泥并非像涨潮一般扩散，而是像一个反向的漩涡。阿修罗王脚下，有一股力量在将什么东西往外放射。  
“那不仅仅是黑泥……”  
埃梅洛伊二世指向了漩涡中心，那些逐渐从黑泥中凸起来的，类似于人形的东西。  
“它在用黑圣杯的力量打开通往另一个世界的传送门！必须速战速决。”  
特斯拉一手与慕尼黑整座城市的电路相连，另一只机械臂对准了阿修罗的胸口，眨眼间，一道耀眼的电光劈向了奥林广场中心的巨人，不料天际间一道闪电与之相接，硬生生将原来的轨迹转向了天空中那个纯金的导电物体……  
“杂修！你没事搞什么电击！”  
英雄王恼怒地叫骂着，虽然他躲过了电击，但精致的发型却被静电搞得面目全非。塞尔维亚的绅士自然不会理会那尖锐的叫骂声，相比之下，令他的人造闪电产生偏移的电光更令他感兴趣。他抬起头，看了一眼修罗王结印的手势，随后陷入了沉思。  
“原来如此……既然是能和三相神叫板的怪物，那么，也只有不亚于因陀罗的雷电才能制服你吧？”  
特斯拉的目光随后扫向了天空，望着布满天际的金色的导体，这位沉迷电流的天才发出了狂放的笑声。“哈哈哈哈哈！原来如此！金闪闪，我有个主意！”  
“本王打败这只疯狗用不着你这个杂修的办法！”  
在英雄王看来，这位自诩天才的科学怪人已经成了一个拖后腿的家伙，看着英雄王精致的小脸蛋上那扭曲的表情，特斯拉竟想起了令人恼火的死对头，当然，死对头爱迪生之所以输给自己，也是因为他过于自负。  
“那么我就不征求你的同意了。”  
特斯拉的机械臂规律地敲打着，仿佛是在计算时间，当他的手指停下时，英雄王也放出了上百把金色的利器。塞尔维亚的绅士狡黠地笑了笑，一团雷云出现在了英雄王上空，当金色的兵器飞向修罗王之时，电闪雷鸣，金色神兵织成了一张电网，朝着修罗王飞去。  
“Excalibur Morgan！”  
伴随着一道黑光，那张电网被强烈的气浪吹散，金闪闪正要开口大骂，却发现一栋房屋顶上，一双暗金色的眼睛正冷冷地注视着他。看着他被静电弄得格外狼狈的金发，Saber脸上露出了一丝嘲讽的神情。  
“真是的，一个个都不懂团队合作啊。”  
凯旋门上，手持双枪的光辉之颜迪卢木多正与婆罗多的恶王正面交战，迪卢木多根本无暇去看修罗王的状况，但仅仅是听那位英雄王演讲般滔滔不绝的叫骂声，他就已经知道是怎么一回事了。  
微安娜小姐身边的所有骑士都深深地爱着她，愿意为她赴汤蹈火，这点是毋庸置疑的。  
可是，让他们同属一个阵营的原因，也仅仅是对于微安娜小姐的爱意而已。除此之外，他们并没有并肩作战的理由，也没有生死相交的羁绊。更糟糕的是，爱意是自私的东西，让深爱着同一个女人的男人们协同作战并非明智的选择。除了自己的君主芬恩以外，他没有任何一个可以信赖的同伴。  
“好好享受现在的战斗吧，迪卢木多。微安娜小姐正看着我们。真是令人无奈啊，这华丽的舞台，配上我这华丽的战姿，实在是让人移不开眼球。”  
金色长发的枪兵华丽地挥舞着冰蓝色的枪，替迪卢木多提放着恶王的攻势。若是昔日，芬恩这些不太正经的说辞只会让迪卢木多格外苦恼，他会立刻劝说自己的君主，让他认真起来。但这一次，仅仅是能再次和芬恩协同作战对于迪卢木多来说已经是一个奇迹了。  
“怎么了，迪卢木多？对手太难对付，让你紧张得说不出话来了吗？”  
芬恩说着，便扬起□□，将雪水化为尖锐的利器。难敌金刚石一般的身躯并没有受到任何影响，唯一在他身上留下几道刮伤的只有迪卢木多手中破魔的红蔷薇。在战杵的重击下，红蔷薇的枪杆上已经开始出现裂痕。当芬恩察觉到难敌的意图，他开始将火力吸引到自己身上。  
“不……我的君主。能再度与您并肩作战，实在是三生有幸。”  
在与阿周那交战以后，芬恩中箭，岌岌可危……他原本应该为了微安娜小姐杀死那个弓兵的。就算阿周那能够左手开弓，他的御主也是强弩之末。可是……那时芬恩并没有直接消失。至今他也想不明白，那究竟是阿周那因为右手受伤造成的失误，还是有意而为之。  
‘如果现在回去，微安娜小姐还有帮他恢复的办法，否则，一个失去君主的骑士，将会以怎样的姿态退场呢？’  
当阿周那以同样的语气质问他的时候，他甚至没有反驳，也没有任何犹豫，便背起芬恩快速离开了战场。生前他为了格兰尼公主背弃了自己的君主，这一世，他绝不会重蹈覆辙。  
微安娜确实恢复了芬恩的灵基，可是，当她得知自己为救芬恩而放走Archer的御主，她露出了极其失望的神情，这令迪卢木多痛不欲生，可是，倘若再让他选择一次，他仍旧会做同样的事情。  
“哼……真是一对令人动容的君臣啊！既然是这样，就让你们死在一起好了！”  
当迪卢木多打算再一次发起攻击时，难敌一锤震碎了整个凯旋门，白色的残骸落入黑泥潭中，瞬间化为岩浆般的颜色。坠落中，芬恩迅速将枪尖指向还未落地的残骸，刹那间，寒冰将所有碎块包裹在了一起，在黑泥的表层仿佛是大海中的一块浮冰。趁着整个庞然大物被黑泥吞没前，两位枪兵跃上了屋顶。  
芬恩正要举枪，操控屋顶水箱里的水源，手腕上的抽搐却让他握枪的手有些松动。  
“没事吧？”  
“哈哈哈，这么丑陋的家伙怎么可能奈何得了我呢？”  
察觉到迪卢木多担忧的目光，芬恩若无其事地笑了笑，随后将手腕上被腐蚀的痕迹隐藏在了腕甲之下。  
黑泥的腐蚀，是他无法用水来治愈的。因此……他必须更加小心提防难敌用黑泥造成的伤害。更不能让迪卢木多因为黑泥而受到致命伤。否则，对付那个刀枪不入的家伙就没有任何胜算了。  
“要更加小心了，迪卢木多。”  
“遵命。”  
就在两人打算继续与难敌交战时，奇怪的响动令两位枪兵警惕了起来。除了建筑倒塌的声音，建筑下方还传来了令人毛骨悚然的低语。  
“咔……咯……咔哒……”  
修罗王脚下的漩涡内，那些从黑泥中凸起的水泡，正一个接一个地炸开，从水泡中爬出的是一个又一个人形的怪物，他们四肢发达，如同爬行动物般在地面上匍匐着，可是，从它们的骨骼来看，却和人类格外相似，除了他们的眼睛——他们的眼睛只剩下一条缝。这些人形怪物不会说话，而是一边不断发出咔哒咔哒的声音，一边朝着不同的放心爬去。  
“石兵八阵！”  
当埃梅洛伊二世看见漩涡内涌出的怪物，他扬起羽扇，霎时，一个巨大的石阵封住了漩涡的入口。他知道，这阵法并不能持续太久……黑泥正在腐蚀整个石阵，一旦八阵被吞没，那些怪物会蜂拥而出。但他必须争取时间。  
“这莫非是通往地界的大门？”  
达芬奇惊愕地看着广场中心的漩涡，“他疯了！他要将修罗和恶鬼都带到大地上！”  
小剧场：  
迪卢木多:啊，我的君主，能够再次服侍你真是无上的荣幸！  
芬恩:尽情地享受这场战斗吧，迪卢木多。  
库丘林:妈卖批，为什么连我看了这俩也觉得男人之间的感情真棒…  
伽尔纳:那是因为你女难经历多了…  
克拉莉丝:所以现在基佬增加是因为恐女人口增加吗？！  
迪卢木多:我们才不是基佬呢，这是男人的感情，你不会懂的…  
亚历山大:亚里士多德老师就曾经说过男人之间的感情可以建立城邦，所以我和赫菲斯蒂安就一起建立了…  
埃梅罗伊二世:咳咳…  
亚历山大:啊哈哈哈老师好！  
克拉莉丝:唉…回头吧…愿主保佑你们…  
阿周那:你们都想哪去了？人家说的还可能是兄弟情呢！我们般度五兄弟也一起建了天帝城啊！  
库丘林:你这个骨科别说话，把水都搅浑了（日常黑啊囧1/1）  
难敌:建立城邦有什么了不起?哼…我还送一座城呢…  
伽尔纳:吾友你低调点就不会有后来那堆事情…  
难敌:看在我都疯了的份上你就别再躲着我了…今天那个刷子带着芬恩出来秀恩爱让我恨不得让修罗王把他们烧了…  
伽尔纳（面无表情）:你和弟弟一个疯了一个黑了让我这个御主残了的从者怎么出来收拾你们的烂摊子？  
难敌:……  
阿周那:……


	10. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第63-67章 旁观者清

第六十三章 骑士的誓言  
慕尼黑城市中心，黑色的漩涡如同人类的贪婪一般，不断吞噬着周边的一切，却永远得不到满足。身着白衣，容貌如同天使般的少女悬浮在城市上空，俯瞰着被扭曲的大地。此刻，她已经看不清慕尼黑原本的版图——不论是街道，建筑，还是绿地，一旦沾上了黑泥，都只会变成同一种东西。   
“石兵八阵坚持不了多久。这只是拖延之策。微安娜小姐，如果不尽快结束战斗，之后我们要对抗的就不只是阿修罗王了！”   
长发的军师艰难地维持着八阵的变幻，才勉强将从地界涌出的修罗一族困在漩涡中心。微安娜云淡风轻地摆了摆手，自信满满地说道：“他尽管来，金闪闪的宝具可是对界宝具。对吧，金闪闪？现在就可以解放宝具！”   
微安娜说完，举起了纤细而白皙的手臂，然而，一枚令咒消失后，宝具解放的吉尔伽美什并没有立刻对修罗王发起攻击。她抬眼一看，才发现站在维摩那上的英雄王被一个黑影缠住了。   
“Saber？”   
望着身披黑甲的女骑士，这位天使般的少女先是花容失色，随后又窃笑了起来。   
“黑化啦，嘻嘻……金闪闪，你看到了吧，纯洁的亚瑟王也是有如此自甘堕落的一面哟。一点也不可爱吧？”   
微安娜还没来得及笑出声，便察觉到一双冰冷的眼睛正凝视着自己。在迦勒底的御主警告般的目光下，她才微微收敛了方才的笑脸。   
哼，不就是嫉妒本公主得到了伯爵的爱吗？只是，下面该如何对付这个自甘堕落的骑士王呢？当然是和闪闪一起消灭她啦！   
微安娜张开右手，刹那间，数百根冰锥对准半空中挥舞着黑剑的女骑士飞去，冰锥并未能穿透Saber的甲胄，而是卡在了黑甲上。微安娜弹指一挥，那些冰锥全部变为水，随后又结成坚冰，封住了黑甲上的空隙，一时间，Saber动弹不得，而英雄王的神兵已经蓄势待发。   
“就算变成了这幅模样也没有屈服吗？呵呵哈哈哈哈，不愧是本王看中的女人，我倒要看看你还能强撑到什么时候！”   
英雄王放出兵器的同时，骑士王冷笑一声，包围她身体的，如同龙息般炽热的火焰顷刻间融化了她身上的坚冰，伴随着骑士王的怒吼，所有迎面飞来的金色神兵都被她尽数扫开，几根被染黑的长矛和利剑甚至反弹了回去。   
魔力放出不仅给Saber带来了强大的力量，还提升了她的速度，骑士王迅速近身，一剑扫向了金闪闪挂着金链子的脖颈，英雄王慌乱中抽出两把武器，都被盛怒之下的骑士王斩了个粉碎，好几次，Saber的剑刃离英雄王漂亮的小脸蛋都近在咫尺。   
“真是心急啊，小狮子……”   
“看来要让你闭嘴只有削了你的脑袋！”   
骑士王扬起漆黑的圣剑，不祥的光芒缠绕在红色的符文旁，眼看骑士王就要放出宝具，几根冰冷的铁索从后方缠住了她的双手，骑士王努力想要挣脱，可铁索却越来越紧，看着挣扎中的骑士王，金闪闪发出了一连串肆无忌惮的笑声。   
“你会舍不得砍掉的。现在，匍匐在我脚下吧，骑士王。”   
金闪闪将手一抬，被收紧的天之锁便将骑士王的双手绑在了背后，骑士王咬着牙，嘴角已经渗出了鲜血，可她的双腿却始终没有跪下。   
“休想！”   
骑士王暗金色的双眼恶狠狠地看着金闪闪得意洋洋的面孔，那双充满杀意的眼睛并非只是出于鲁莽，她打算放出所有的魔力来烧掉铁索，现在，她只需要等待龙心补充足够的魔力。   
“金闪闪~~你果然是最强的。”   
就在这时，微安娜娇嫩的声音从不远处传来。她幸灾乐祸地打量着锁链加身的女骑士，以胜利者的语气说道：“既然她不愿意屈服，那么……先扇她一耳光怎么样？”   
英雄王不假思索地摇了摇头，“没用的，要摧毁骑士王的尊严，这种对付下等人的手段毫无用处。”   
“她之前对你这么无礼，就当是为你出口气怎么样？”   
微安娜用撒娇般的语气说道：“就算我的王能够包容这样无礼的行为，我也看不下去嘛。”   
“下等人做的事情本王可不做。”   
英雄王不屑地撇过了头，微安娜将金闪闪的行为当做是默许，随后便朝着骑士王走去。正要借着这个机会羞辱骑士王一番，那位身披黑甲的女骑士却发出了低沉的笑声。   
“真是的，专程过来送命，我怎么好意思不接呢？”   
当女骑士抬起头，微安娜仿佛看见了一条喷火的巨龙，她惊叫一声，紧接着，一阵炽热的气浪迎面扑来，她只觉脚下一滑，随后落入了英雄王宽敞的怀抱。   
“你知道刚才多危险吗？如果不是本王及时倾斜维摩那，你现在已经被烧成灰了！”   
“金闪闪……我不怕……因为你会保护我的。”   
微安娜紧紧地搂着金闪闪的脖颈，将头深深地埋进了他宽敞又令人安心的胸膛。   
\----------------------金闪闪：谁TM描写的这段？给本王出来！-----------------   
结界之外兵戈之声不止，而阿瓦隆的孤塔内，头发浓密得如同绵羊的白袍子法师正因为结界下沉而来回踱步。相比之下，坐在高塔顶上，手持赤色长（和谐）枪的长发女枪兵则显得淡定许多，望着吞没花海，渐渐开始吞噬塔基的黑泥，她建议法师尽快解除结界，而这位法师却一门心思想着如何创造更多花瓣。   
“慕尼黑的城市中心出现这么大一团黑泥，迦勒底的御主是不会视而不见的。继续留在这个结界里只能等死，你又何必拖延时间呢？就算离开结界后孤立无援，我也能够拖延一阵子。”   
魔境女王望着大法师手忙脚乱的样子，顿感亚瑟王当年的艰辛——这位宫廷法师创造的问题一定比他解决的问题多。   
“还没到时候啊，现在出去了就没有惊喜了。”   
梅林一边撒着花瓣，一边狼狈地说道：“在摸清对方底细前就把所有王牌打出去可不是明智的决定啊。”   
“对方的底细？”   
“就是那个让你徒弟爱得死去活来的女人……”   
斯卡哈似乎并不太喜欢这样的形容，毕竟，爱得死去活来这种事情，和她那四处留情，拈花惹草的徒弟半毛线关系都没有。   
“要是瑟坦达哪天真的能踏踏实实地去爱惜一个女人我倒能省不少麻烦。行了，说正事。”   
梅林转过头，露出了一丝狡黠的笑意：“我一直在阿瓦隆观察。慕尼黑确实曾经发生过一次圣杯战争，但那一次并没有出现多重圣杯的状况。”   
“你是说……这次圣杯战争原本已经结束了？”   
斯卡哈倒吸了一口凉气，“那么特异点的出现……和那次圣杯战争必然脱不了干系。”   
“没错。但问题是，时钟塔的人并没有关于那次圣杯战争的记忆。”   
梅林用法杖在白色的石板上勾勒出了几个图案，并且标明了注释，随后，他指向了阿修罗的面具，只有这个团案旁，没有具体的时间。   
“还有就是这个怪物。我无法判断他出现的时间。如果造成这个特异点的人不是他，那么就算费尽千辛万苦将他打败，特异点也不会消失……将阿修罗的威胁通知给埃梅洛伊二世的人，是微安娜。我有预感，她和这整件事脱不了干系。”   
“你并没有看上去那么不靠谱，真是万幸。”   
斯卡哈不知道这句话算不算是夸奖，然而很快她就发现这位大法师是不能随便夸的……因为他之后的话差点把她呛着。   
“其实我也是你可以依靠的人，美丽的女王。”   
“能继续谈正事吗！”，斯卡哈清了清嗓子，严肃地说道：“你我现在都困在结界里出不去，就算你有计划，又如何实施？”   
梅林笑眯眯地说道：“或许，那位大军师自己都想不到……还有一个人能够帮助迦勒底的御主。”   
\---------------------库丘林：都别拦着我！我要一枪叉死丫的老色鬼！------------   
“教授，你怎么样了？”   
“教授，请回答！”   
“快回答！”   
在一座坐落于城市边缘的小教堂内，克拉丽丝已经不记得自己发了多少条简讯，自从将学生安全撤离的消息发给贝兹以后，她就再也没收到任何回复。当一股强烈的魔力波动从慕尼黑大学的位置发散开来以后，她心中不安的情绪就更深了。   
根据教授的消息，爱葛莎和Archer已经撤离，可她并没有得到任何消息……爱葛莎的手机很可能在之前的战斗中丢失了。虽然对于教授来说这种可能也很大，但眼前的情况实在不容乐观。   
“主啊……我该如何是好？”   
一缕微弱的光芒从穹顶倾泻而下，落在生锈的十字架上。克拉丽丝双手合十，颤颤巍巍地跪倒在十字架前。就在这时，一位身着红色军装的女护士出现在了她身后，望着克拉丽丝消瘦的身影，女护士的手轻轻覆上她的肩膀。   
“克拉丽丝，我们必须赶快离开这。慕尼黑已经不安全了。城市中心……出现了大范围的黑泥，一旦扩散到这里，就来不及逃跑了。”   
“我们能逃到哪里去？”   
克拉丽丝紧扣着双手，她的手心已经如同冬雪般冰凉。这次圣杯战争中出现的圣杯不止一个，而且她目前所见到的，也都是被污染的黑圣杯……这意味着，如果不能在慕尼黑结束这场战斗，就不会有未来。   
“至少你应该先休息一下。”   
兰斯洛特实在不忍看到这位虔诚的修女继续跪在冰冷的地面上，他走上前去，将克拉丽丝扶了起来，温和地劝说道：“梅林说过，控制这些孩子的魔术到了晚上会自然解除。所以不必担心，好好休息吧。”   
克拉丽丝站起身，弹去了长裙上的尘埃，当她走到座椅旁，她的膝盖已经有些发抖。   
“兰斯洛特，我担心的并不是这些孩子。你的王……或许还保持着些许理性，但放出黑泥的那个人绝不可能还有任何理性可言。难敌不是唯一一个持有黑圣杯的人。慕尼黑也不会是唯一一个被吞噬的城市。”   
兰斯洛特深吸了一口气，他又何尝不明白自己迟早要做出选择。他小心翼翼地拭去了座椅上的灰，让克拉丽丝坐了下来。   
“交给我吧。”   
在将克拉丽丝交给南丁格尔照顾以后，兰斯洛特独自走向了告解室。   
仅仅是同时为两名从者供魔，对于克拉丽丝来说已经是很大的负担，如果不是她虔诚的信仰，这两名从者都不可能像今天这样战斗。而控制教授的学生们，让他们也转移到安全的地方对于克拉丽丝来说更是雪上加霜。   
她已经做到了所有她力所能及的事。为了自己对上帝的信仰和承诺，去保护一群和自己毫不相干的学生。   
相比之下……自己是否已经尽了骑士之责？   
兰斯洛特凝望着积满灰尘的十字架，梅林的话语再度在耳边响起。   
‘你说得没错，阿尔托莉雅变成现在的样子有你一半的责任。但惩治杀死那几个学生的恶徒？别开玩笑了兰斯洛特，害死那几个孩子的就是你们！明知道御主不是魔术师，明知道自己的队伍几斤几两，非但不劝阻那群孩子，还非要去和他们硬碰硬。’   
‘可是，没人能眼睁睁地看着吾王被他们那样羞辱……尤其是那个金闪闪的家伙……他居然敢……对吾王做出如此下流的事……！’   
‘你们是从者，输了只会回到英灵殿，可是那几个活生生的人会怎么样？！你们想过那几个年轻人的死活吗？为了成全你们的忠诚，和你们所谓的骑士精神，那几个孩子就活该陪葬？阿尔托莉雅眼睁睁地看着几个年轻的生命为了救他们所敬仰的亚瑟王而死在她面前会怎么想？’   
‘……’   
‘事已至此，就别再用骑士精神，荣耀这类的字眼给她添堵了。你们给阿尔托莉雅惹得麻烦还嫌少吗？’   
就在这时，告解室内的小窗打开了，兰斯洛特抬起头，望见了南丁格尔的眼睛。   
“告解室是用来倾诉的，你要是无话可说，别白占着。说吧，那个色眯眯的男人都对你说了些什么？”   
在安顿好克拉丽丝后，南丁格尔才发现兰斯洛特不见了，更新奇的是，这家伙居然把自己关进了告解室。   
“他说的没错，不论是那几个孩子的死，还是发生在吾王身上的悲剧……我都难辞其咎。”   
兰斯洛特疲惫的声音显得格外沉重，这已经是第二次，他眼睁睁地看着亚瑟王被其他人带走。而梅林的出现更像是在提醒着他自己的失职。   
“我可不认为那个色眯眯的男人是来指责你的。除了作为王的骑士，圆桌骑士团还有其他责任吧？”   
南丁格尔一针见血地说道：“圆桌的含意是平等和世界。拥有此等胸怀的国王，对于路边的石头，与皇宫中的宝石，是一视同仁的。”   
‘兰斯洛特卿，别忘了你的责任，你的誓言。’   
兰斯洛特一时语塞，那时，亚瑟王提到的誓言，乃是骑士的誓言。   
‘谦恭,正直,怜悯,英勇,公正,牺牲,荣誉,灵魂!   
强敌当前,不畏不惧,果敢忠义,无愧上帝,忠耿正直,宁死不屈,保护弱者,无违天理!   
我发誓善待弱者   
我发誓勇敢地对抗□□   
我发誓抗击一切错误   
我发誓为手无寸铁的人战斗   
我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人   
我发誓不伤害任何妇人   
我发誓帮助我的兄弟骑士   
我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友   
我发誓将对所爱至死不渝’   
生前，在忠诚与骑士的誓言间，他选择了后者，选择对爱至死不渝。王并没有责怪他，反而尊重了他的选择。   
“我生前只忠于自己的信仰，在我眼里，只有患者，没有君王。尽管这看上去很纯粹，即便是这样，我都会有两难的时候。这是一个无论如何都不会正确的选择。”   
南丁格尔将手放在了窗框上，意味深长地说道：“但亚瑟王希望你怎么做，你应该比我更清楚。”   
“既然你知道吾王是怎样的君王，那么你一定明白，她是不会向黑暗屈服的。”   
兰斯洛特的声音变得有些哽咽。他依稀记得第四次圣杯战争时的那一幕，这一次，身份交换，他无法保证自己能够做出同样的事。   
“城市中心的黑泥迟早会波及到这里，如你所见，克拉丽丝和孩子们已经逃不动了。如果再不做些什么，连这群学生也救不了。”   
南丁格尔说罢，关上了告解室内的窗户。   
“没时间了。如果你有什么不得不去做的事，尽管去做。”   
告解室再度回到了沉默，兰斯洛特闭上了双眼，低声说道：“上帝，请告诉我，为什么必须由我来执剑……这就是对我的惩罚吗？”   
‘如果我变成了我一直反抗的样子，你要亲手杀了我。’   
倘若这一天真的到来，他会亲手执行吾王的命令。   
当兰斯洛特走出告解室，那双蓝色的眼睛里不再有任何犹豫。   
小剧场：  
兰斯洛特：导演你行啊！我二五仔这个外号还不够，还要来个弑君者是吧！劳资叫兰斯洛特不叫兰尼斯特！  
金闪闪：杂修导演你给本王出来！本王怎么可能容忍一个穿越女动我的Saber？！  
库丘林：导演你给劳资死出来，你把那个老色鬼跟师匠放一起什么意思？啊？是不是想吃一记给爆了刚！  
导演：身为导演，千夫所指，诸位可知，导演的难处啊？写了得罪人，不写就是坑，写与不写都降人品，我该如何是好啊？日服已经两个月没出SSR了啊！这么多英灵，都快被我得罪完了……哎……干脆带着小姨子跑路吧！  
咕哒：带着小姨子跑？带着小姨子跑就很幸福了？！劳资大过年的被偷家！苦心经营两年的迦勒底被一个空降的死胖宅偷了！还没过年就得带着学妹到处流浪了！劳资能手撕天下BOSS倒无所畏惧，可学妹命苦，还要跟着劳资四处漂流，劳资不服啊！跟谁说去啊！  
兰斯洛特：就是嘛，带着小姨子跑也未必幸福。  
迪卢木多：+1  
阿周那：……我没试过，别问我。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
第六十四章 神秘的英灵  
恒河边，每天日出之前，总会有一位身着素衣的男子赤着双足，在湖边祈祷，仿佛是一位与世无争的修行者。即便是大战在即，兵戈之声将近，他都未曾有一丝怠慢。   
望见此情此景的人都知道，这是盎伽王迦尔纳。每当太阳升起时，他都会在湖边布施，对于贫者的乞求有求必应。虽然贵为国王，却没有一丝国王的傲慢，哪怕是出身最低微的贫贱百姓，他都会像对待婆罗门那般尊重。   
往常，太阳总会伴随着他的颂词而升起。唯独今日，苏利耶迟迟没有出现。他知道，在日出之时，他的孩子一定会在河边布施，他的孩子从未拒绝过任何人的请求，而别有用心的人已经看中了这一点。   
他曾告诫过自己的孩子，因陀罗已经准备好一个陷阱，他本不应该来此布施。可是，他那固执的孩子却还是和往常一样来到了河边，等待着父神的降临。他捧着供奉给苏利耶的水，望着天边迟迟没有出现的光芒，高声说道：   
“太阳神苏利耶，现在是您升起的时候了。世间万物都在等着您。每个人都是您的孩子，为了其中一个儿子的利益，你无须将所有其他的孩子都拒绝在您的光芒之外。我恳求你，父亲……请现身接受我的供奉吧！”   
迦尔纳的呼唤并没有动摇苏利耶的决心，他绝不会眼睁睁地看着自己的儿子一步一步踏入陷阱。湖面之上，仍旧不见一丝阳光。   
太阳之子并没有离开河边，他再一次呼唤起了自己的父亲。   
“父亲，在这命运的转折点，请允许您的儿子自己作出决定。每个人都终将脱离父亲的庇护，也必将承受真正的考验。请允许这个世界考验我的能力吧，这样才没人能说我是因为您的庇佑才获得了胜利。我也是您光芒的一部分，我恳求您，父亲……现身接受我的供奉吧。”   
苏利耶握紧了手中的缰绳，光明的车轮还未转动便已经燃起了炽热的阳炎。   
因陀罗为了保住他儿子的性命，可以抛弃荣耀，摒弃誓言，阴谋阳谋不择手段……他原本也可以这么做。可是，他的孩子却选择了荣耀和誓言。   
太阳并没有如同期待地那样升起。也许，苏利耶还抱有一丝侥幸，倘若自己不愿现身，迦尔纳是否会知难而退。可是，迦尔纳却依旧捧着供奉太阳的水壶，碧蓝的眼睛没有一丝游移。   
终于，在太阳的赞歌中，恒河之上，迎来了迟到的日出。这位谦卑的国王也开始了他每日的布施。   
这一次，他并没有等待太久，一位婆罗门打扮的老人便走上前来。他索要的也绝非是金银财宝，而是太阳之子与生俱来的，与他的身体血肉相连的金甲与耳环。面对这明目张胆的谎言，这近乎荒唐的请求，布施者依旧欣然地答应了他。   
“原谅我，孩子……如果俱卢族赢得这场战争，建立正（和谐）法将成为虚妄。而你就像难敌的堡垒。如果你立誓退出战场，我会将你从誓言中解脱。”   
因陀罗深知，此刻，布施者的父亲正在注视着这一切。因此，他极力表现出一丝大度，让自己不至于显得做事不留余地。可是，这虚伪的大度却在布施者的坦诚面前显得如此苍白。   
背叛难敌，在迦尔纳眼中根本不能算是一个选项。   
“请接受布施吧，天帝因陀罗。”   
迦尔纳毫不犹豫地拿出匕首，割向了自己的耳朵，将血淋淋的耳环交给了眼前的“婆罗门”。紧接着，那把匕首从他胸前的正中划下，深深地切进了他的血肉。   
从出生以来，他近乎从未受过伤，流过血，可是，这一次，仅仅是将金甲割裂开来，鲜红的血液就已经覆满了他的身躯。   
迦尔纳的宝具，弑神枪，乃是因陀罗所赐。那个原本为了欺骗敌人而去索要布施的天神，从未想过自己会被那位布施者的高洁所震撼，倘若不予以回报，那么自己将在一个人类面前自惭形秽。他许诺将自己的法宝，Vasa（和谐？）v（和谐？）i shakti交给这位布施的英雄，但仅仅能使用一次。   
\----------苏利耶：什么样的爹带出什么样的娃！所以因陀罗那个辣鸡只能带出周黑鸭！ 阿周那：这也是导演安排来日常黑我的咯？苏利耶：还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子---------------   
当迦尔纳再一次为了一个平凡的人类而献出自己的金甲，他手中的日轮枪也化作了雷光。一时间，雷霆万钧，大地震动。   
贝兹发现狂王库丘林的时候，死棘枪已经刺向了他的胸口，紧接着，一道金色的光芒笼罩了他的眼睛。   
这绝非明智的决定。Lancer将唯一能够抵抗吉尔伽美什宝具的金甲用在了自己身上。可是，枪尖刺入内脏的痛苦依旧从胸口传来。仅仅是枪尖就已经震断了他的肋骨，如果不是Lancer的甲胄，他无法想象自己的死相会是多么狰狞。   
贝兹当时只有一个念头。   
他不甘心。   
他的学生死于非命，他唯一的弟弟也因此受到生命威胁，学校的老师和学生被精神控制，可凶手却仍然仗着超人的能力为所欲为。不论自己如何挣扎，如何努力地想要扭转这个局面。   
如果他对这几天发生的事情还有那么一丝感激，那必然是Lancer为了保护他和他的学生所做的一切。可是，迦尔纳不应还是这样的结局。   
  
Lancer告诉过自己，他是一个幸运的人。   
  
一切不该就这样结束。   
  
当贝兹睁开眼睛，他的第一反应是自己已经死了。直到他看见一个披着白大褂，浅红色头发的年轻男子。   
“醒了吗？你能恢复实在是太好了。”   
贝兹看见他的打扮后默认自己已经到医院，可是，这位医生打扮的男人之后的话却令他大吃一惊。   
“Lancer非常担心你。为了减轻你的负担，他暂时灵体化。”   
Lancer……灵体化……   
一个普通的医生怎么会知道这些？   
“你不是医生？！”   
贝兹不知不觉中已经坐起身，可是，他并没有感受到任何伤口撕裂的痛感，原本被死棘□□伤的位置不知何时竟痊愈了。   
“如果你执意叫我医生也没问题，”   
那位红发的男子温和地笑道：“老实说，我挺喜欢这个称呼。”   
贝兹扫视了一眼周围的环境，才发现自己正置身于一个似真疑幻的结界中。周围都是白茫茫的一片，没有任何点缀，没有任何物件。   
“我们……在哪？我昏迷多久了？”   
“这里？这里是秘密。这外面，依旧是慕尼黑。”   
医生上前几步，白色的结界逐渐变得透明，而慕尼黑的街景也重新出现在视野之中。他在教授身边找了个地方坐下，随后意味深长地说道：“在这里，你从昏迷到伤势恢复已经有几个月。可是，在外面，离你被刺伤的时间还不到一天。”   
“你究竟是何方神圣……”   
贝兹打量着这个年轻的面庞，始终无法找出任何一个和眼前这个人的形象能够匹配的历史人物或神话人物。   
“我是谁并不重要。”年轻的医生摆了摆手，“我有一个请求，你愿意帮助我这个素不相识的人吗？”   
“如此神通广大的你，为何会有求于我……一个失败的御主？”   
贝兹的目光扫向了慕尼黑王宫的花园。仿佛是察觉到了贝兹的懊悔，医生拍了拍他的肩膀，郑重地说道：“因为……我想要保护对于我来说十分重要的人，如果再不做点什么，一切都已经晚了。可是，我不能让他们知道我的存在。”   
\-----------------------咕哒（已疯）：医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生----------------------   
慕尼黑中心的泥潭正不断地朝周边扩散，停留在国王广场的Archer也察觉到了来自大学方向的异样。   
然而最先接近他们的并非是黑泥……而是仓皇逃窜的群众，以及漫天的哀嚎。   
警报拉响后，爱葛莎登台眺望，大批群众正从国王广场撤离，黑色的潮水正从市中心扩散开来，黑泥中充满了巨大的泡沫，这些泡沫如同虫卵一般，仔细看，竟是人的形状……被黑泥吞没的市民在一阵挣扎后陷入死寂，紧接着，僵硬的身躯开始摆出类似于爬虫般的姿态，发出奇怪的杂音，就像野兽咀嚼动物骨头的脆响。   
“这究竟是……什么……”   
爱葛莎双膝一软，Archer及时拉住她才不至于从楼顶直接摔向地面。这并不是终结，那些畸变的人类开始同黑泥一般吞噬起其他的人类，Archer在惨剧发生之前便捂住了爱葛莎的眼睛，可是，皮肉被撕碎，骨骼被咬断，内脏被拉扯的，血肉模糊声音却还是传入了她的耳朵。   
“咳啊……”   
爱葛莎扶在屋顶上一阵干呕，仿佛自己的五脏六腑都已经被刚才的怪物掏了出来。她大口的喘着粗气，当Archer发现她的双手都变为三指旗，他及时在她放火之前制住了她接下来的行动。   
“冷静点，这么做会暴露你的位置！”   
“你放开我，除非你能去亲自阻止他们！”   
舞者的声音变得有些嘶哑，她仍想要摆脱控制，阻止那些怪物继续伤人，在国王剧场中留下的伤口在挣扎中已经开始撕裂。 阿周那不能用蛮力制住她，唯有用尽可能冷静的语气说道：  
“阻止几个变异的人于事无补。我们必须先找到污染的源头。请把你的力量留到那时再用，Master。”   
爱葛莎犹豫了许久，直到她的呼吸稍微平静一些，才收回了三指旗的指令。阿周那打开了千里眼，一路望去，污染的中心赫然屹立着一个八臂四目的巨人，与巨人战斗的竟是微安娜的从者，时钟塔的埃梅洛伊二世，以及……迦勒底的御主。   
“阿修罗王……”   
当婆罗多的神射手解除千里眼，回到建筑内部时，他的脸色变得格外沉重。   
“怎么了阿周那？外面怎么忽然闹起来了？”意识到危险的梅芙已经下意识将手按在了皮鞭上。   
“是难敌……生前，便有传闻说百子皆是阿修罗转世，能做到这一点的只有难敌！”   
阿周那持弓的手臂崩得紧紧的，全然不顾之前和迪卢木多战斗时留下的伤口。   
“狂王库丘林啊，你根本就不知道自己到底引出了什么。”   
“早就来不及了。”   
遍体鳞伤的凶兽低沉地喘息着，仿佛每一个字都要抽尽他所有的气力。“从婆罗多的恶王召唤出阿修罗王的那一刻起，我就知道这里已经成了特异点。”   
“这不是圣杯战争吗？到底是怎么回事？”   
爱葛莎调整着呼吸，努力让自己的语气恢复镇定。当她看见大街上的景象，她已经接近崩溃，就算回到室内，她还能听见那种咯哧咯哧的声音。   
“特异点……又是什么？那些人到底怎么了！！！”   
库丘林原本想要开口，梅芙担心他的伤势，替他补充道：“特异点的出现与危及人理存亡的存在有着直接的关联，你说的那些人应该是被黑泥污染以后变异了。特异点出现后，如果不及时修正，就不会有未来了。”   
“梅芙说的是真的吗？只要修复了特异点，一切都能够复原，包括在特异点出现后死去的人类？”   
当爱葛莎听明白梅芙的话，她的神情变得有些复杂，那仿佛是一个身临绝境的人抓住了唯一的一根救命稻草。   
“是的。之前我所经历过的特异点便是如此。”   
在阿周那给予肯定的答复后，她沉默了良久。   
“打败阿修罗王，你有几分把握？”   
连她自己也没想到，到头来，脱口而出的竟会是这样简单一句话。   
人理存亡，拯救世界，爱葛莎根本无法想象这些超级英雄电影里出现的词汇，听上去如此个人英雄主义，如此不切实际。被家人抛弃，被当成纳粹猪的她，从不相信这个世界上会有一个能够拯救全人类的英雄，能够保护所有需要保护的人。救她于水火之中的米凯拉老师，不是一个英雄，而是一个平凡的人，和她一样，是个需要保护的弱者。对于她来说，世界的安危是一个很模糊的概念，可是，刚才眼睁睁地看着无数个活生生的人被黑泥吞没，从垂死挣扎到死亡再变成一个个畸形的怪物时，那种毛骨悚然，却无力改变的感觉是无比真切的。   
“请放心……就算没有你的命令，对抗阿修罗也是我的责任。”   
天授的英雄说罢，转身走向了凯尔特的女王，“梅芙，你的战车还能再召唤一次吗？”   
梅芙似乎猜到了Archer的用意，翘起二郎腿，笑眯眯地问道：“想求我用战车带你的御主离开吗？这样的话，你可要非常非常努力地求我才行啊。”   
“我什么时候说我要逃了？”   
爱葛莎打断了梅芙的话，坚决地说道：“如果特异点的理论都是真的，那就意味着，就算我死在之后的战斗中，只要特异点得到修正，这次死亡也不作数。一旦修复失败，就算我逃得了今天，也活不过明天。既然如此，为什么要让你在没有御主的情况下独自战斗呢？”   
“就算特异点中的死亡能得到修正，可是，死亡的痛苦却是真实的。”   
阿周那低头看向那只射杀了自己亲生哥哥的手，在奎师那告诉他薄伽梵歌的真谛时，他又何尝不知生命最终的归处？   
“我可不是去求死的。你也不是去演什么悲情英雄的壮烈牺牲，对吗？”   
御主和从者之间最重要的就是信赖。这可是身为老师的自己告诉她的话。   
御主选择相信自己能够修复这个特异点，那么这一次，他也愿意相信，自己的御主能够在决战中活下去。   
“正如你所言，Master。”   
阿周那释然地答道。   
“真是的……看来只剩我们了呢，小库。”   
望着远去的二人，以及渐渐逼近国王广场的黑泥，梅芙扬起长鞭，再度呼唤起铁战车。 库丘林深深地吸了一口气，他抓住了角落里的死棘枪，艰难地撑起了血肉模糊的身躯。   
“小库……你要做什么？”   
梅芙正要去搀扶，库丘林却推开了她的手，迈着坚定的步伐朝建筑的边缘走去。   
“给他们开开路。”   
  
小剧场：  
导演：狗年到了，导演在这里祝大家……抽到黑狗！！！  
难敌：导演，我把岳父请来了，你现在自己看着办！骨科还是难迦，今天就给劳资说清楚不然别回去了！  
苏利耶：听说你让我儿子和因陀罗家那只黑鸭同居了好几天？  
导演：……太阳爸爸小的冤枉啊……那不是被玛丽苏和英雄王逼的吗？  
苏利耶：很好……那我就逼你让因陀罗的辣鸡儿子领盒饭吧！  
迦尔纳：父亲，阿周那只能死在我手里。  
难敌：你就听我劝一次行吗！上次如果你听我的，留下自己的金甲……我就不会眼睁睁地看着你……（哽咽）  
迦尔纳：对于刹帝利而言，荣耀重于性命。  
难敌：你就是我的荣耀，我的骄傲！  
迦尔纳：吾友……对于我而言，亦是如此。  
阿周那：导演，你把我叫来就是为了让我看这个吗？  
咕哒子：医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生……  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
第六十五章 局中的棋子  
“我想要保护对于我来说十分重要的人，如果再不做点什么，一切都已经晚了。可是，我不能让他们知道我的存在。”   
当浅红色长发的医生说出这句话的时候，贝兹看见了结界之外，被黑泥吞噬的街道，被污染，乃至畸变的市民。   
当畸变的市民开始吞噬其他活着的人，贝兹不禁倒吸了一口凉气，“不……这不是真的！”   
“你眼前所见，并不一定会成为事实。为了不让它成为事实，请仔细地看好它。”   
医生的声音十分冷静，却又充满了某种不可妥协的东西。他不是一个冷眼旁观的上帝，又不似局中之人。或许正是这样的态度，让贝兹没有立刻因为外界的巨变而失控。   
“让我看看……慕尼黑现在变成了什么样子……我的学生们到底怎么样了。”   
贝兹提出了他的请求，结界内的空间瞬间变得雪白，方才世界末日一般的情景也从眼前消散。贝兹低下头，看着脚下光滑的镜面，每当他向前一步，脚下的镜面都会像湖水那般，泛起一阵涟漪。他在茫茫无际的镜面上走了很久，直到医生的身影变为镜子边际的一个点。   
当他停下脚步，镜面上再无涟漪，一个巨大的黑点从他脚下扩散。起初，贝兹以为那是他的影子，直到黑点扩张到足够大，他才看清慕尼黑大学校区内外被蚕食的版图。黑色的漩涡正在以肉眼可见的速度迅速扩张，从奥林广场到国王广场和慕尼黑理工大学的校区都已经陷入了泥浆之中。   
奥林广场上，一个八臂四目的巨人正挥舞着六种不同的兵器，同时与好几位英灵战斗着，当贝兹看见巨人狰狞的面孔，他惊愕地喊出了难敌的名字，紧接着，脚下的镜像忽然被一阵强烈的涟漪扰乱。当贝兹抬起头，他看见了由灵体转为人形的迦尔纳。   
“Lancer……”   
褪去金甲的迦尔纳显得更加修长，仿佛是为了掩盖那皮肉撕裂的血迹，他的身上裹着黑色的战服。他的颈部系着一个与他的黑色战衣不太相符的高领，镜面反射出的光芒令贝兹看清了他脖子上一个可怕的疤痕。看着这位拼死守护着自己和学生们的英灵，贝兹一时竟不知如何开口。   
他没有资格要求Lancer再为了拯救慕尼黑，去杀掉难敌。布施的英雄已经布施出了一切。此时，再索取任何东西都已经是贪得无厌。   
“教授，吾友曾是大地之主，象城之王，他会征服并统治民强国盛，土地丰饶的国家，但绝不会在废墟上称王。我会亲自去面对他，问清事情的原委，但我相信特异点的出现和他绝无关系。”   
迦尔纳的声音依旧温和得如同冬日的暖阳，可是，那话语中的坚定与确信，却如同坚不可摧的磐石一般。正是因为这种坚决的态度，令贝兹升起信心，他如释重负地长吁一口气，随后疲惫地坐在了平滑的镜面上。“我以为我已经很冷静了……谢谢你，Lancer。”   
“直接前去见阿修罗王并非目前最有效的对策。教授，你不是说过，比起一个危险人物，创造它的人更为可怕吗？”   
一阵涟漪从镜面上传来，贝兹寻着涟漪的纹路找到了医生的倒影。医生俯下身，轻轻敲了敲镜面，地面上先是发出了清脆的声音，随后，变为尖利的清响，最后一次敲击，彻底震碎了镜面的材料，原本光滑，均匀的平面变为棋盘状的碎块，投影出不同的景象。   
在这些碎片之中，贝兹看见了新闻中播报的灭世之灾，四散而逃的市民，以及，在空旷的屋顶上疾驰，奔向黑色漩涡中心的阿周那和爱葛莎，在一个偏远的小教堂内精疲力尽的克拉丽丝，带领着学生们祈祷的南丁格尔，在漩涡中心布下石阵的军师……   
“身为旁观者，我们可以看见所有的情景。可是，一旦入局，将如同棋盘上的棋子一样，受到地形，距离和其他棋子的限制。”   
结界内光芒骤暗，只剩下棋盘与镜面的光芒。   
“如果我们要在这时候行动，就一定要选扭转全局的一步。虽然大局看来，所有棋子都围在奥林广场，但扭转全局的一子却不在那。”   
贝兹望着每一格里映射的不同的景象思忖了很久。最初，他会忍不住将目光聚集在几个人身上，直到他无意间瞥见微安娜嘴角下压抑着的笑颜。   
“什么人会因为这样的灭顶之灾而感到高兴呢？”   
“灾难的制造者。”   
医生笃定地说道：“只怕你的同伴此刻去奥林广场是徒劳。要修正慕尼黑的特异点，一定要从她身上寻找线索。实际上，达芬奇已经去寻找证据了。”   
“特异点？”望着一头雾水的巴伐利亚壮汉，医生耐心地解释了起来。经过一番学习， 贝兹又一次陷入了沉思。   
“如果要修正蝴蝶效应，从影响上做改变是徒劳无功的，我们必须捉住最开始扇风的那只蝴蝶。这也是为什么解决的途径并不在阿修罗王身上。”   
“正是如此。关于慕尼黑的圣杯战争是如何演变成特异点，达芬奇从一开始就提出了一个假设。她认为这场圣杯战争已经结束了，而这个特异点和以前遇到的某些特异点一样，是由圣杯中的愿望造成的。为了验证这个推测，达芬奇打算亲自去鉴别圣杯的真伪。如果此次圣杯战争的圣杯是假的，就可以证明术式已经达成。试问，如果没有圣杯，又如何启动圣杯战争？”   
“特异点的制造者用特异点伪造了圣杯战争的假象？Lancer,Archer,Berserker他们……其实都是出现在特异点的英灵，然后误把自己遇到的第一个人类当成了御主？”   
“正是。”   
医生横卧在镜面上，一手托着自己的下巴，翠绿色的眼睛扫向了一个碎块，而碎块中的倒影是一位文艺复兴时期的意大利人，当贝兹看见碎块中的女子，他不由得瞪大了眼睛。   
“蒙娜丽莎！？达芬奇……是女的？”   
这简直是重大新闻。虽然有推测说蒙娜丽莎是达芬奇的自画像，但从未得到验证。贝兹从未想过自己会在这样一个场景里得到答案。   
“我认识她的时候她是以女性的姿态示人，我并没见过她男性打扮的样子。”   
贝兹的手覆上了自己光溜溜的脑袋，他恨不得赶紧回去查阅资料，并且写几篇论文来证明蒙娜丽莎真的是达芬奇的自画像——当然，前提是他还有家可回。   
现在并不是追究达芬奇真实性别的时候。   
“那么达芬奇找到关键性的证据，那个圣杯本体了吗？”   
“为了不让人发现圣杯本体，制造特异点的人还创造了许多亚种圣杯，混淆视听。那些亚种圣杯都已经被污染，一旦碰到，就会被黑泥污染，然后被名正言顺地讨伐掉。所幸达芬奇鉴定真伪的能力是毋庸置疑的。因为，她自己也深谙此道。”   
医生说完，深吸了一口气，“她的才能和智慧是人类的骄傲，可是，越是接近真相，也就愈加凶险。”   
当他的手再一次抚过镜面，达芬奇的那一格出现了一些微妙的变化，格子中那个文艺复兴时期的女性变为一位古希腊装束的美男子，他面容俊朗，身材健美，背脊上优雅的弧线如同掷铁饼者一般。此时，他似乎站在一个类似于神殿的位置，像是在等待着自己的猎物。   
贝兹仔细观察着男子的服饰，联想到了伊利亚特中的图案。   
“他莫非是……荷马史诗里的人物？”   
“他是微安娜的人。达芬奇单独行动是打不过他的。达芬奇向微安娜询问圣杯战争的详细资料时，微安娜就已经盯上她了。”   
医生的手紧紧地扣着棋盘，担忧和不安都写在了脸上。望着医生萤火般的眼睛，贝兹竟感觉有些不可思议。眼前这个被称为医生的人神通广大，凭借他的力量，可以轻易推翻整个棋局也说不定，可是，他竟也会为如此简单的原因而烦恼。   
“所以，你希望我和Lancer能够在修复特异点的过程中协助迦勒底……你重要的同伴？”   
“正是。”   
医生缓缓坐起身，将白色的手套取了下来。贝兹惊讶地发现，他的五根指头竟都戴着指环。   
“以你和Lancer现在的状态，一旦离开结界，最多只能自保。因此，你们还需要借助一些力量。”   
\----------------------------------迦尔纳：现在还有谁怀疑我的幸运吗？苏利耶：我可爱的儿子当然是最幸运的啦……---------------------------------   
一束白光照进古希腊风格的神庙内，斑驳的白色石柱上依旧残留着最初的色彩，文艺复兴时期的艺术家取出一幅放大镜，仔细地观察着古希腊建筑最初的装饰，不禁赞叹了起来。然而她此行的目的并非是为了探索古希腊的艺术。简单地记录后，大艺术家走进了神庙，广阔的内部空间以及庞大，高耸的石柱将人的渺小也尽显其中。   
潮汐的声音将神庙环绕，时不时，还能听见兵刃相交的脆响，艺术家踩着长满青苔的石基寻着声音走去，两个小男孩嬉戏打闹，切磋武艺的剪影在林立的石柱间若隐若现。   
“神庙的主人到底是谁呢？”   
望着眼前的景象，大艺术家竟有些恍惚。这些都是迷惑她的幻象，吸引注意力，拖延时间，让她远离真相。她转过身，步履坚定地走向了神庙中心，当幻象被驱除，一个通往地下的阶梯出现了。   
艺术家知道，她离真相近了一步，但也离危险近了。当她踏上白净的阶梯，神庙内传来一声回响，她紧张地回过头，环顾四周，却只看见斑驳的石壁。   
忽然，投向神庙的白光一晃，光线的变化令艺术家立刻将注意力集中在了光的方向，却不知一把尖锐的银枪已经悄然刺向了她的后背。   
“兹！”   
就在这千钧一发之际，神庙外传来一声惊雷，当大艺术家回过头，她看见一名手持日轮枪的银发男子替他挡下了突袭者的银枪。   
“Lancer，是你？！”   
大艺术家还来不及问清状况，便看见一个头戴防风帽的巴伐利亚壮汉大步跑了过来，“刚才我们看到的幻象……应该是阿基里斯和帕特洛克罗斯或者亚历山大和赫菲斯蒂安……这是他们其中一人的记忆殿堂。但他的装束更接近伊利亚特，也就是说，他不是阿基里斯，就是帕特洛克罗斯。”   
听见壮汉的推测，伊利亚特的英雄脸上掠过一丝不屑的神色，“吵吵嚷嚷的烦死了！我就是阿基里斯！好久不见了，摩诃婆罗多的大英雄。上一次我们虽然同属一个阵营，但貌似给你造成了不少麻烦呢。”   
“这倒是提醒了我，我会更加谨慎地选择战术。”   
迦尔纳说着，日轮枪上升起了炽热的阳炎，阿基里斯扬起银枪，一辆战车飞驰而来，他翻身一跃，便屹立于战车之上。   
“久闻迦尔纳是驾驶着光明战车的勇士，如果你有什么本事，就尽管使出来。”   
“很遗憾，我并非以Rider现世。就算你驾着战车来也没关系，就让我用日轮枪向你讨教吧。”   
“切……感觉被你看扁了啊，婆罗多的英雄！”   
阿基里斯拉动缰绳，战车如同疾风怒涛一般朝着神庙中的火莲疾驰而去，如同一颗彗星撞向太阳，灼热的炎阳中，金色的日轮枪与阿基里斯手中的流星枪交汇，每一次交锋都迸发着坦达瓦舞毁灭的力量。   
“先去找圣杯，迦勒底的御主和埃梅洛伊二世在奥林广场撑不了多久。”   
达芬奇原本想要帮忙，却被那位头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉所制止。   
“你是？”   
“我叫库克 贝兹，是慕尼黑大学哲学系的教授。当然，前提是慕尼黑大学还保得住。”   
  
小剧场：  
导演：亲爱的观众老爷们……悲催的导演又要开学搞毕业设计了。哎……一直搞到五月份才算完。毕业设计期间，导演又不能按时给大家更了，更文可能会断断续续，有时候周更，有时候两周，因此现在多发一章昨天赶出来的。希望大家谅解……看在导演日服号都丢了的份上，大家一定要谅解啊T-T不然导演会伤心过度人格分裂250度黑  
阿周那：都这样还要拐弯抹角来黑我到底是什么心态！（日常黑阿囧1/1）  
阿喀琉斯：我TM还没实装呢！辣鸡导演就让我被微安娜后宫了，什么意思啊？？！！没听说我跟塔妹殉情的事吗！  
贝兹：据荷马史诗记载，阿基里斯明明爱的是帕特洛克罗斯，居然会被微安娜收后宫，这算是被强行掰直了吗？  
阿喀琉斯：喂！我本来就是直的好吗！我喜欢的是阿塔大姐啊！  
克拉丽丝：哦，我的上帝啊，阿基里斯，回头是岸啊……  
阿喀琉斯：别拿着我和喀戎老师的本子啊！这让我如何去面对我的恩师！  
克拉丽丝：或许，把他掰直是微安娜做的唯一一件好事。  
阿喀琉斯：你们到底有没有在听啊！我本来就是直的不能再直的直男啊！  
难敌：哇哈哈哈哈哈哈罗泰耶果然永远向着我，哇哈哈哈哈哈哈（已笑抽）  
阿周那：切……有什么了不起的，有哥哥宠着了不起啊？！！！  
阿周那（精分）：啊啊啊啊……要是我做了同样的事情迦尔纳就不会这样……  
爱葛莎：……那是因为你要做同样的事情你哥哥只会觉得你精分了，还是你哥哥稳重，看见难敌变成那副模样依旧能够冷静地判断该怎么处理。  
阿周那：御主你怎么跟我二哥坚战一样成天都夸迦尔纳这里好那里好？他看上去稳如老狗内心肯定慌得一笔。  
爱葛莎（微笑）：你说什么？  
阿周那（委屈）：……我是说……他应该已经帮难敌收拾烂摊子收拾习惯了。  
咕哒：医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生医生  
医生：……  
咕哒（哭）：别走，回来……  
医生：……  
咕哒（哭）：我知道你在那！别走，回来……  
医生：……  
咕哒（鬼畜）：我TM氪还不行吗！一句话，多少钱！

  
第六十六章 英雄王的宝物  
盘旋在慕尼黑上空的金色飞船上，兵戈之声不绝于耳，不祥的黑影与流金般的光芒交织，覆盖在骑士身上的黑甲已经在无数次攻击中破损，甚至有些变形，而专注于攻击的女剑士并没有修复自己的铠甲，而是将所有的注意力都集中在一次又一次的进攻中，此刻的Saber如同锐利的剑锋，无坚不摧，却又最容易折断。  
显然，和她交手的这位浑身上下闪着金光的男人并不打算与这把锋利的黑剑正面交锋，他在等待着剑锋磨损，剑刃开裂之时。  
只可惜，他低估了骑士王的决心。  
在躲过一波王之宝库的攻击后，骑士王瞄了一眼腕甲上的裂痕，索性解除了铠甲的保护。沉重的黑甲虽然能够替她抵挡一些攻击，但却严重影响了她的速度，对上弓兵，没有足够的速度意味着她无法争取近身攻击的机会。  
伴随着盔甲的解除，骑士王一跃而起，黑色的剑刃带着一阵疾风扫向了闪闪发光的王座。  
“Saber，再闹下去本王可要动真格了。”  
离开王座的英雄王依旧沐浴在王之宝库的辉光之中，以他那朗诵般的声音说道：“比起铠甲，果然还是黑色的礼服更适合……”  
“滚！”  
英雄王还没说完，漆黑的圣剑便扫向了他的脑袋，他向后一倾，从半空中的流光里抽出一把环绕着暮光的魔剑，当黑剑与英雄王手中的剑刃相抵，剑刃上升腾的龙息顿时平息了下来。  
“还真是龙属性……”  
吉尔伽美什加重了Gram剑上的力道，嘴角勾起一丝势在必得的笑意。当微安娜告诉他自己看见一条喷火的巨龙时，他就已经有了这样的猜测。骑士王的魔力来源，除了婆罗多恶王以外，还有她自身的龙心。  
而克制龙属性的神器莫过于屠龙勇士齐格飞的古拉姆之剑。  
“现在放下剑还来得及。这已经是本王耐心的极限。”  
金闪闪还没说完，原本在力量上被压制的骑士王后退几步，双手握住剑柄，再一次从金闪闪的破绽发起攻击。几个回合下来手持屠龙剑的英雄王就陷入了被动的境地——就算不借助龙心的魔力，拼剑术，自己也没有任何优势，更何况这是在Saber解除甲胄，速度大大提高的情况下。  
“你现在……根本就配不上英雄王这个称号！”  
伴随着雷霆般的进攻，骑士王挑开了吉尔伽美什手中的古拉姆之剑，笼罩着黑光的圣剑如同一道黑色闪电，劈向了金光闪闪的天然导体。  
“金闪闪！”  
微安娜惊叫一声，近乎当场哭出来，骑士王冷冷地扫了她一眼，正要动手，天空中忽然张开无数金圈，数十把兵器同时飞向了早已解除甲胄的Saber。骑士王正要闪躲，坚固的寒冰却缚住了她的双腿，她唯有紧握双剑，释放出封印在黑剑中的力量。  
“Excalibur Morgan！”  
灼热的龙息冲破了寒冰的枷锁，黑色的极光仿佛是伏提庚的吐息，将维摩那上耀眼的光泽吞没。吉尔伽美什此刻也已经取出了乖离剑，破碎的铠甲下，赤色的神纹在他麦色的皮肤绽放出鲜血般的色彩。  
“Enuma Elish！”  
宝具对冲造成了巨大的动荡，维摩那被这股冲击斩成了两截，微安娜也一脚踩空，朝着黑泥潭里落了下去。然而她并没像想象的那样落入黑泥，而是被一个磁场包围，悬浮在了半空中。  
“没事吧，My Lady？”  
当塞尔维亚的绅士优雅的声音从耳边传来，微安娜缓缓睁开了眼睛，她望着特斯拉棱角分明的面孔，温柔地说道：“我没事……谢谢你，我的绅士。闪闪呢？他还好吗？”  
“那个金色的导体……不是不怕黑泥吗？”  
特斯拉皱起了眉头，他可不打算救英雄王，而以英雄王的脾气，也绝不希望被自己这个科学怪人靠电流拯救。  
“什么？所以你就让金闪闪掉下去了吗！？”  
当微安娜环顾四周，寻觅着英雄王的身影，当她发现黑泥表面上的金色项链，娇美的面孔变得煞白。  
“金闪闪……不要离开我……”  
此刻，她心心念念的金闪闪正在深不见底的泥潭中下沉。包裹在他周围的黑泥已经无法再将他转化，腐蚀性的物质正如千百只毒虫一般啃食着他的躯体。  
不列颠的王已经被黑泥污染，她不会在这里死去。明知这一点，吉尔伽美什依旧执著地想要将她从这肮脏的地方拽出来。  
骑士王是属于他的宝物。  
这个奇怪的念头一直缭绕在他的脑海里。  
自己的宝物，怎么可以掉落在这肮脏的污泥中……  
到底是为什么啊……除了微安娜以外，其他女人在他眼里明明都应该只是杂（和谐）种才对。  
微安娜一直千方百计地想要除掉的这个女人，到底是从什么时候……成为了自己一直渴望得到的东西？  
还来不及想清楚之前发生的事，一缕暗金色的发丝掠过了他的手心。一时间，无数残破，零散的片段在他脑海中浮现。

‘真是可恨的女人……直到最后都要反抗本王吗？但是我原谅你，有些东西得不到才显得格外美丽。那么……再见了，骑士王。呵……想不到竟然还挺开心。’

‘吉尔伽美什王！魔术师梅林带客人来啦！你在忙？嗯，一看就知道了，所以不用在意！我现在就把他们带去您那儿！’  
‘本王忙得很！连耗费时间去了解正与本王对话的你们都舍不得！所以只能通过战斗辨识你们的真伪！梅林你小子可别出手，滚远点！’  
‘那真是太好了，动粗可是很麻烦的！阿尔托莉雅……这场战斗对你来说是小意思吧，迦勒底的人就交给……哎？居然生气了？’

‘脸色稍微好一点了呢。看来明天能够更加严苛地使唤你了。然后呢，今晚来这儿有何贵干？难道值得称赞地想要来做最后的问候吗？’  
‘如果你真的这么认为，你就不会还在这里准备明天的战斗了，英雄王。’

‘吉尔伽美什……提亚马特的目标是你。’  
‘没什么大不了的。最后的诱饵就是本王啊。那么……再见了，骑士王。’

‘这不是不列颠的骑士王吗？这一次本王一定会……嗯？为什么是这种表情？’

“可恶……可恶……可恶！！！快给我回来，Saber！”  
英雄王全然不顾黑泥带来的腐蚀，向泥潭深处潜了下去。  
\-----------------------金闪闪：什么？！好不容易Saber在第七章对本王有所改观了然后再看到本王在这辣鸡剧情里的狗血表现！杂修导演你#~@#@%……￥#&%……#------------  
奥林广场中心的石兵八阵此刻已经被黑泥啃食殆尽，地界的恶鬼正接连不断地从深渊中涌出……   
“必须阻止它们……微安娜小姐！！！”  
手持大盾的女骑士挡在迦勒底御主身前，替她应付着所有试图爬上屋顶的怪物。而此时，掌握着众多从者的微安娜不仅完全不在状态，还一直在为她的“金闪闪”忽然失踪的事情魂不守舍。扭着特斯拉带她去找金闪闪去了。  
从一开始，她的心思就不在对付阿修罗王的事情上。  
当埃梅洛伊二世想清楚事情的始末，他深吸一口气，挥动羽扇，原本早已消失的石兵八阵再一次地封住了黑色漩涡的中心。持续的施法已经使他乌黑的发梢变为白色，长发的末端如同灰烬般消逝。  
“不能再等了！在这样下去，迦勒底的御主……”  
梅林的结界内，斯卡哈持枪而立，身后已经幻化出了数十支蓄势待发的死棘枪。  
“再等等。”  
梅林望着被吞没了一半的白塔，额头上已经渗出了一丝冷汗，但他依旧说道：“我们还能再等。”  
大法师话音刚落，一阵箭雨就落向了奥林广场，朝着漩涡中心刚刚爬出来的罗刹，恶鬼，乾达婆飞去，带着蓝色魔焰的箭支焚烧着鬼怪的躯体，惨烈的叫声撕裂着所有人的耳膜。  
迦勒底的御主回首望去，只见一只庞大的千头蛇在黑色的淤泥中前行，最中央的眼镜蛇頭上，一位身着白衣的弓兵手持数箭，左手开弓，被火焰包围的甘狄拔如同一轮幽蓝的满月。  
“迦勒底的御主，请先撤离到更安全的位置！”  
“阿周那？！”  
迦勒底的御主还来不及为Archer的出现感到惊讶，一位日耳曼女子就从蛇头跳到了屋顶上。  
“埃梅洛伊二世……Archer说我可以信任你，也可以信任迦勒底的人。”  
柏林的舞者看了一眼头发早已半白的军师，似乎心中已经得到了答案。二世开门见山地说道：“正如你所见，我们的目的是一致的。”  
“你是阿周那的御主？”  
迦勒底的御主打量着柏林的女孩，无意间瞥见她紧握的拳头上还留着一枚令咒。  
“是的。不过，请不用担心，我和微安娜所说的纳粹组织没有半点瓜葛。”  
爱葛莎并不指望眼前这位橘色头发的少女会完全相信自己，但迦勒底的御主的回答却令她有些意外。  
“那是当然。天授的英雄是不会容忍自己的御主为纳粹势力胡作非为的。”  
爱葛莎望着少女坚定的目光，紧绷的拳头也稍微松开了一些。  
“你怎么知道Archer不会背离正（和谐）法？”  
“在过去的某一次战斗中，如果没有Archer帮忙……我或许活不到现在。不止一次……他不止一次在修复人理的战斗中协助迦勒底。我相信他的品行。”  
听闻这样的回答，爱葛莎如释重负地呼出了一口气。  
“是吗？这样一来……我就可以放心了。就算我倒下，也请你们与Archer缔结契约，并且与他一起战斗下去。”  
“为什么？”  
迦勒底的御主望着她手上的令咒，一股不祥的预感油然而生。  
“《摩诃婆罗多》之中曾经记载，象城豪赌后，在般度五子被流放的十二年间，阿周那曾去寻找兽主法宝，他的宝具是毁灭神湿婆亲赐，史诗中对于兽主法宝威力的记载，与Archer平时使用时的威力完全不一样……也就是说，Archer在用宝具的时候，为自己施加了限制。即便是在他失控的情况下，他也未曾完全释放宝具的力量。”  
迦勒底的御主回想起了第五特异点所发生的事情，不禁皱起了眉头，“可是，一旦解除限制的话，消耗的魔力也……”  
“也不是我这种血统不纯的魔术师所能承受的。”爱葛莎坦率地说道。“但这是必要的。既然你经历过无数次魔术师的战斗，换作是你，你也会做同样的事。”  
只有四分之一婆罗门血统的爱葛莎在对抗阿修罗的战斗中能起到的作用微乎其微，让从者发挥出更强大的力量，对战局的帮助会更大。在场的所有人自然都清楚这一点。  
“从相性来看，不得不说，对付阿修罗，最有效率的非兽主法宝莫属了。”  
埃梅洛伊二世的话让迦勒底的御主欲言又止。  
“Archer……就拜托你了，迦勒底的御主。”  
爱葛莎望着弓兵的背影，毅然扬起了手臂。  
“抱歉，天授的英雄……你将信赖交付于我，我却要自作主张地任性一回。”  
舞者扬起手臂，最后一枚令咒在她苍白的手背上泛着血色的光芒。  
“Archer，我以令咒命令你……解除魔力限制，全面解放兽主法宝！”

金闪闪：好不容易用贤王的形象在Saber面前改善的形象就这样被一个杂修导演的辣鸡玛丽苏剧情毁了！本王饶不了你！！！杂修导演你给我￥#@￥！……%￥#……#%……#@￥@#%  
咕哒：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！老娘好气啊！！！那个自称冠位的女人全程划水秀恩爱，黑泥都快淹到脚下了还TM在那里忙着谈恋爱烦不烦啊！  
阿周那：导演你是存心要我坑死御主是吧？！不是精分弄死御主就是宝具耗死御主，要是御主变成继雁夜之后又一个被从者耗死的，我的风评就没得救了啊！  
咕哒：……听你这么一说我都不敢接盘了（日常黑阿囧1/1）

第六十七章 原初的乳海  
当贝兹和达芬奇抵达古希腊风格的神庙底部，等待着他们的并非圣杯的载体或圣杯本身，而是一片无边无际的乳白色的海洋。  
“这不是黑泥的颜色。”  
达芬奇走下了几阶台阶，正打算一探究竟，却被贝兹的声音呵住，“等等……这确实不是黑泥，却极大可能是古印度神话中的乳海。”  
“乳海……”  
达芬奇回想起了资料库里的数据，对于印度神话中乳海的传说也略有耳闻，天神与阿修罗的矛盾几乎可以说是因为搅拌乳海这件事而被激化。当年，因陀罗由于无意间得罪了湿婆的化身Durvasas，遭到诅咒，天众也因此失去了活力，形容枯槁。  
大天在降下诅咒后有些后悔最初的鲁莽，却无法撤除诅咒，因而，毗湿奴建议让湿婆与阿修罗合作，一起做法，求得不死甘露，并在事后与天人均分。  
可是，这场法式的最后，唯有天众获得了不死甘露，当阿修罗想要抢夺的时候天神已经恢复了力量，阿修罗也因此落败，被赶回地狱。  
“搅拌乳海的法式上，阿修罗被天众白白利用，进一步引发了阿修罗与天神的仇恨，传闻中，龙王不慎把毒液吐入乳海，剧毒可灭三界。大天饮下了毒液，才令三界幸免于难。我无法判断你眼前这片乳海是否有毒……不过，既然阿基里斯的结界里封着乳海，这已经可以说明，微安娜和修罗王的出现脱不了干系。”  
达芬奇已经多少猜到了事情的经过，微安娜伪造了一场圣杯战争，将她的杀戮和掠夺合理化，并且为塑造自己救世主的形象准备好了一个反派角色。可是，像阿修罗王这样的存在，和神族一样，需要依附在合适的人类身上才能够得以现世。  
与阿修罗王相性最合适的人类，非俱卢百子之首难敌莫属了。摩诃婆罗多中记载，俱卢百子皆是阿修罗转世，难敌出生之时便伴随着各种不祥的征兆，关于恶胎祸国的传闻从他出生起就一直是他的枷锁。  
“早就觉得奇怪了……”  
达芬奇望着存在于神话中的乳海，脸色变得严峻了起来，“为什么微安娜从一开始就不断强调阿修罗的威胁，为什么对圣杯战争得心应手的她会认为难敌是值得特别关注的对象……原来这是早就设计好的游戏。必须赶快通知御主！她还和这次灾难的策划者在一起！”  
达芬奇大步跑上了台阶，正要沿着原路离开神庙，却发现自己最开始在石柱上做的标记消失了。她和贝兹在结界中找了许久，最终竟还是回到了神庙的大厅。  
“看来结界的主人是不打算放我们离开了。Lancer……用暴力解决吧。”  
“教授，请离神殿远一些。”  
当流星枪与日轮相接，太阳之子借助冲击力与阿基里斯拉开了距离，当阿基里斯的战车向他飞驰而来，迦尔纳一跃而起，穿过神庙的顶端，漫天的星空映入了他闪烁着暖色光芒的右眼，仿佛是梵高笔下交错的原色。  
“梵天啊，覆盖大地！”  
伴随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣，一道耀眼的光芒击穿了神庙，炽热的温度近乎瞬间融化了神庙内的柱石，当迦尔纳将眼睛对准前来追击的阿基里斯，疾风怒涛的战车也被阳炎的光辉径直劈成了两半。尽管达芬奇用手上的机甲撑开了一面护盾，炽热的气浪依旧让贝兹感到一阵窒息。  
原来Lancer正常发挥的情况下威力这么强，自己这个不会魔术的御主之前还真是拖了不少后腿……医生曾经叮嘱过他，不能让迦勒底的人察觉到太多端倪。可是，在这种分秒必争的情况下，不让Lancer发挥出全部实力是不行的。  
伴随着神庙的崩塌，埋藏在地底下的秘密也随之暴露在了星空之下，阿基里斯落在了神庙附近的石阵上，他似乎很清楚掉进乳海的下场。而看到乳海的迦尔纳似乎确信了什么东西，原本波澜不惊的面孔竟掠过一丝怒意。  
阿基里斯还没落稳脚跟，升腾着阳炎的日轮枪便向他袭来，和方才沉稳的战斗方式不同，这一次，迦尔纳的枪法变得格外凌厉，仿佛是毁灭之舞中心的观舞之主。  
“神性高过我许多的家伙吗……呵，不愧是太阳之子。”  
“如果你认为这样胜之不武，我不介意换一种方式战斗。”  
伴随着连番的攻击，阿基里斯的战甲已经被飞溅的火星烧得变形，三昧真火很快便透过铠甲，灼伤了他的身躯。肩部传来的刺痛令他的肌肉有些抽搐，迦尔纳一枪挑开了他的武器，带有流火的日轮扫向了他的脖颈。阿基里斯降下重心，用腿勾向了枪兵的脚腕，随后一个拦膝摔将迦尔纳丢了出去。  
“正好我最讨厌的家伙也是太阳神！”  
日轮枪坠落在地，阿基里斯施展出潘克拉辛，将迦尔纳逼向了乳海的边缘。太阳之子躲开了阿基里斯的拳脚，后退几步，扎稳脚跟，当阿基里斯发动攻击的瞬间，他迎上了阿基里斯的右拳，却并没有与阿基里斯正面角力，而是借着他失去平衡的瞬间擒住他的手臂，将他摔向了地面。  
阿基里斯落地后迅速将身体撑起，赤手空拳的战斗令他比平时更加热血沸腾，太阳之子抬起右臂，对着正要起身的阿基里斯腹部一记肘击，阿基里斯则借着近身的机会一脚踢向了太阳之子的胸口，若是放在正常的搏斗中，这一击足以致命，而迦尔纳的金甲却挡下了大部分的冲击，胸口传来的仅仅是一阵轻微的钝痛。迦尔纳擒住了阿基里斯的脚踝，小臂紧紧钳住了阿基里斯脚上的肌腱，难以承受的压力近乎撕碎他的脚尖，阿基里斯用另一只脚的力量才摆脱了锁腿的攻击。  
“原来你还擅长摔跤……真是小看你了，Lancer！”  
“过奖了，比起吾友和邻国的国王，我并不算精于此道。早就听说潘克拉辛的战士可以轻易用脚踢碎敌人的盾牌，刚才的攻击若不是因为金甲，你应该已经赢了。”  
迦尔纳取回了日轮枪，锐利的眼睛紧紧锁在阿基里斯身上，“伊利亚特的英雄，能与你决一胜负是我的荣幸。只可惜，我的御主还有更重要的事情要做。希望你能打开结界，放他离开这里。”  
“还没分出高下就打算先走了吗？”  
阿基里斯站起身，高亢的声音里充满了不快的意味。  
“还是说，你想趁自己还占据一丝优势的时候华丽退场呢！”  
“除非你能提出在短时间内决出胜负的方式，否则随你怎么挑衅，我也不打算奉陪。这片乳海的存在提醒了我，还有比这次决斗更重要的事。倘若吾友要因此背负污名而死，就算保住了刹帝利的荣耀，于我而言也毫无意义。”  
熊熊烈焰从迦尔纳的身后升腾而起，炽热的阳炎将日轮枪团团包围，赤色的火光映入他双碧蓝的莲目中，如同奔涌在深海之底的岩浆一般。阿基里斯深知这位太阳之子的脾性，这个固执到古板的家伙一旦认定的东西绝不会动摇。  
和自己一样，即便预知了命运的结局，却不愿被命运所驱使。  
“老实说，我并不讨厌你。只可惜我早已向微安娜小姐许下了誓言，守护这个女孩，并且为了她的心愿而战斗。去吧，我的枪，我的信念……Diatrechon Astir Lonchi！”  
阿基里斯举枪指向了皎洁的星空，紧接着，他手中的长（和谐）枪化作了一颗星辰，融入了银河的光辉中。当迦尔纳再度环视周围的世界，一切都陷入了静止，连同教授和达芬奇也消失在了视野里。  
“固有结界？”  
“是的，这是一个对外界的其他人不会有影响的决斗场。只要在这里决出胜负，在另一边，也会决定出胜者。在这里，神性，幸运都没有介入的余地，连时间也是静止的。也就是说，你的金甲，我的不死之身，都不能影响这次的决斗。你愿意接受吗，太阳之子？”  
听闻规则后，迦尔纳毫不犹豫地收起了日轮枪，走向了伊利亚特的英雄。  
“我接受挑战。”  
“你是一个可敬的对手，Lancer。只有在对手有足够的胆识和魄力接受挑战的前提下，宝具效果才得以成立。”阿基里斯说罢，捏紧双拳，与太阳之子双拳相抵。  
一场角力在决斗场内展开，失去了神性的庇护以后，阿基里斯的每一次拳击都会造成不同程度的疼痛，彗星跑法带来的加速更是考验着迦尔纳身为战士的本能。习惯于金甲防御让他并不习惯于躲避伤害……而失去了金甲以后，寻常的擦伤和拳击都会造成平日里十倍的影响。  
阿基里斯很快就主导了这次战斗，然而，褪去了金甲的庇护，太阳之子的忍耐力和毅力也绝非寻常的武士所能及的。即便是受到无数次攻击，迦尔纳依旧保持着平衡，如同一个老练的摔跤手一般提防着对手的各种招式，不论是锁喉，杀头还是摔跤的手段都会被他及时化解。  
他近乎熟悉所有摔跤的招式，并且拥有惊人的耐力，可是，阿基里斯很快就察觉到，古印度的摔跤手很少会用脚发动攻击……他随即借助脚力，抬脚从侧面扫向了迦尔纳的头部，而太阳之子趁他抬腿的瞬间便勾住了他的腿部和肩胛骨，一个绊摔将伊利亚特的英雄甩向冰冷的阶梯，而阿基里斯迅速调整平衡，从而避免了被摔成四脚朝天的下场，落地之时，他迅速拉开距离，没有给对手一丝全面攻击的机会。  
“居然说你并不精于此道……”  
阿基里斯一脚在前，重整态势，迦尔纳也抬手拭去了嘴角渗出的鲜血，将脚下的泥土抹在了额头的位置。  
“这确实并非我最擅长的战斗方式。只是，摩揭陀的妖连王也曾提出过以摔跤决胜负的挑战。而刹帝利不会拒绝任何挑战。”

贝兹：想不到Lancer居然在摔跤的技巧上也如此出色，我早就应该猜到啊，盎伽国和摩揭陀接壤，而妖连王可是当时数一数二的摔跤高手……那么想必两人也进行过不少切磋交流。  
难敌（狂怒）： F**********K辣鸡导演你都做了什么！！！罗泰耶怎么可以和那个古希腊的基佬肉搏！！！还有，罗泰耶才不会和妖连王那个辣鸡有什么切磋交流！就算要交流摔跤技巧也是和我！和我！！！！  
阿周那：……关于摔跤这件事我就不和你争了。不过既然给我的设定筋力A，应该也能和哥哥在摔跤上一决高下！（跃跃欲试）  
爱葛莎：Archer……你还是好好跳舞吧。你哥哥肯定也认为你跳舞的时候更好看……  
难敌（狂怒）：能和罗泰耶摔跤的只有我！  
美狄亚：国王陛下，摔跤在你们的字典里到底还有什么别的意思？  
黑呆（咀嚼）：你来自古希腊应该很清楚吧，摔跤是一种哲学的交流。  
难敌（狂怒）：哲学？哲学上的交流？！！！！！！阿基里斯你给我等着！！！都别拦着我！！！

导演：看FA的时候就很好奇潘克拉辛到底是什么，动画里就跟普通的拳击似的，后来查了一下科普……忽然发现FA不按照真正的潘克拉辛来演是有原因的……毕竟潘克拉辛的打法确实……充满了哲学的气息。要是FA真的按照潘克拉辛的打法来画，那脚跟和马老师那段就真的变成哲学的交流了。


	11. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第68-73章 成为众矢之的的恶王

第六十八章 上帝的使徒  
哲学家伊壁鸠鲁曾经提出过一个悖论。  
如果是上帝想阻止“恶”而阻止不了，那么上帝就是无能的；  
如果是上帝能阻止“恶”而不愿阻止，那么上帝就是坏的；  
如果是上帝既不想阻止也阻止不了“恶”，那么上帝就是既无能又坏；  
如果是上帝既想阻止又能阻止“恶”，那为什么我们的世界充满了“恶”呢？  
天草时贞并不讨厌无神论者，可是，他也从未怀疑过上帝的存在。在他眼里，上帝确实是既想阻止恶，又能阻止。之所以世界充满恶，是因为人类正是善与恶并存的存在。倘若要以消灭全人类的方式而消灭恶，这个世界确实也不会再有恶的存在，但也不会再有生命。通过清洗而消除恶的尝试，在诺亚方舟之后就已经失败了。诺亚与他的子孙都是主的虔诚信徒，可是，只要人仍旧存在，人性中恶的一面也会继续存在于这个世界。最终，主还是选择了保留“人”这一充满复杂的存在。  
主爱着世人，哪怕是善与恶并存的，矛盾的人。  
所以，他选择原谅那些在岛原之战中虐杀自己和自己同伴的刽子手。也选择原谅卑鄙的为恶之人。  
包括眼前这个被世人唾弃的魔女。  
“哎呀，居然还没死，真是可惜。你心心念念的小天使微安娜恐怕已经把你抛弃了。就像她丢弃我这个棋子一样。”  
魔女用赤色的，带有魔力的丝线将天草四郎悬吊在半空，完全切断了他和微安娜的魔力连接。她冰冷的目光如同尖锐的匕首般扫过他的锁骨，那块位置现在只剩下被耗尽的令咒的轮廓。  
“你把令咒都给了她，就不怕自己立刻失去利用价值吗？还是说你对你那漂亮的小脸蛋自信过头了？”  
天草四郎并没有回答，他琥珀色的眼睛里甚至看不到任何波澜，让魔女无法寻得哪怕是一丝愤怒，憎恨或是屈辱的情绪。  
“现在……你也该清醒了吧？”  
美狄亚勒紧了赤色的绳索，强行让天草四郎的脸朝向祭坛上的水晶球。“你给我好好看看，你的天使干的好事。你的神……会派这种天使，以这种方式来拯救世界吗？”  
当天草四郎看见城市中心的黑色漩涡，被黑泥转化的市民，以及微安娜看见发狂的阿修罗王时，嘴角不经意间勾起的幸灾乐祸的笑意，他平静的神情被震惊所取代。  
神爱世人，即便是人性中存在罪恶，神仍旧爱着自己的造物。所以主并没有因为此世的恶而让人类消亡。  
主是绝不会以毁灭人类的方式来拯救世界的。  
“我呐，从不相信世界上有什么能够拯救所有人的存在。”  
美狄亚擦拭着水晶球，当水晶球内的视角转向婆罗多的国王，美狄亚发现，那如同岩浆一般的红色的裂纹已经爬上了他的脖颈。  
她先是愣了片刻，随后将手放在了水晶球顶部，闪耀的光泽渐渐熄灭。  
望着虔诚的，上帝的信徒，魔女低声说道：“比起为了一个从未谋面的，高高在上的大人去做一些不知是否有意义的杀戮和牺牲……我倒宁可选择回报身边曾经给予我恩情与信任的凡人。哪怕他也是个被世人唾弃的家伙。”  
美狄亚说完，便转过身，化作千百只紫色的蝴蝶消失在了天草四郎的视野里。也是在同一时间，束缚他的绳索自动解开了。他坠落在地，钝痛和疲惫包围了他的躯体。  
正当他想要撑起虚弱的身躯，前往奥林广场时，水晶球又一次放出了雪白的光芒，一座伫立于城郊的，破旧的小教堂映入了他的眼睛。  
“我们天上的慈父，你保佑了我一夜平安，又赐给我今天的生命，我诚心感谢你。我把今天的思想，言语，行为和一切灵魂肉身的困苦全先给你，悦乐你的省心，为补赎我的罪过，并为结合耶稣在弥撒中献祭自己的一切意向。”  
昏暗的教堂内，透过穹顶的微弱的光芒如同早已无比渺茫的希望，牧师合着她纤瘦的双手，跪在冰冷的地上，不论下一刻是否会成为末日，她也还是会像往常一样，按时完成每日的功课。仿佛是受到了这份虔诚信仰的感召，教堂内的学生们也决定和克拉丽丝一同祈祷。  
“恳求你看耶稣的功劳，使我们躲避一切罪恶，全随你的圣意。阿门。……”  
当祈祷结束，克拉丽丝的眼神忽然变得有些恍惚。她隐约察觉到有什么东西正在接近这座教堂。  
“克拉丽丝……”  
南丁格尔耐心地等待着祈祷结束，她深知，与主的对话此刻是克拉丽丝唯一的精神支柱。她小心翼翼地将牧师扶了起来，随后悄声在她耳边说道：“兰斯洛特在去城市中心的路上发现了一些事情……”  
克拉丽丝听完南丁格尔的描述后，神色变得有些凝重。她转头朝着十字架的方向望去——决不能让孩子们看见自己此刻的神情。  
“还有多久？”她颤抖着问道。  
“我们还有几分钟时间准备。我会不惜一切代价将那些变异者阻拦在门外。”  
南丁格尔说罢，转身要朝教堂外走去。  
“南丁格尔……”克拉丽丝拉住了她的衣袖，坚决地说道：“主会与你同在，我也会和你一起战斗。”  
望着牧师瘦弱的身躯，和那双眼睛里透露出的坚强和勇气，南丁格尔欣慰地笑着，随后用手按住了她的肩膀。  
“不，克拉丽丝。一旦我出了什么意外，你将是这里最后的堡垒。请务必保护好学生们……也保护好自己。”  
克拉丽丝没有再反驳，只能强忍着眼眶里的泪水，目送着南丁格尔远去。  
“愿主降福于你。”  
当南丁格尔走出教堂，她再一次吟诵起了曾经的誓言。伴随着吟诵的声音，一道纯净的光芒倾泻而下，笼罩在了小教堂的上空。  
“余谨于上帝及公众前宣誓，愿吾一生纯洁忠诚服务，勿为有损无益之事，勿取服或故用有害之药。当尽予力以增高吾职业之程度，凡服务时所知所闻之个人私事及一切家务均当谨守秘密，予将以忠诚勉助医生行事，并专心致志以注意授予护理者之幸福。”  
结界布置完毕，没过多久，南丁格尔就听见了从幽暗的丛林里传来的诡异的声音。仿佛是动物的骨头和血肉被咀嚼时发出的。这些声音很杂，数量应该已经上百。南丁格尔不动声色地握住了枪。  
必须在它们近身前减少足够的数量。  
保险被打开，就在第一只变异者出现的瞬间，枪声打破了黑暗森林的寂静，血浆飞溅，子弹穿透了变异者的咽喉，打断了它的脊椎，而即便是受到致命伤害后，脊椎以下的其他部分依旧在地面上蠕动着，如同地狱里受刑的行尸走肉一般……  
南丁格尔冷静地将子弹上膛。既然来者是行尸走肉，那么她必须好好利用自己对人体构造的了解，让这些变异的人类失去行动能力。她连发数弹，分别击中了变异者的关节，果然，在变为一堆零散的骨头以后，这些家伙将失去移动的能力。可是，很快又有新的变异者从森林里窜了出来，而她的枪法再快也不能保证在变异者们近身之前将它们的关节打断。望着变异者滴答着红色唾液的尖锐獠牙，南丁格尔决定改变作战方案。  
选择最有攻击性的……  
一阵枪响之后，十几只变异者不是断头就是被打碎了下颚。南丁格尔迅速换掉弹夹，举枪射击。距离已经越来越近，她快要看不清后方的敌人了。  
二十米……  
十五米……  
枪声还在继续，南丁格尔脚下已经堆满了七零八落的弹夹，她屏住呼吸，当两只变异者的身影在她面前重合，一枪响起，子弹穿过了第一只变异者的咽喉，并且炸开了后者的头颅。  
十米……  
它们速度太快，弹药包已经快要空了。不能让这些家伙离教堂太近。  
南丁格尔将枪别在腰带上，拉紧了手套。伴随着一声坚韧的战吼，克里米亚的天使冲向了几米开外的变异者。她看准了行尸走肉的破绽，在对手发起攻击之前打碎了对方的关节。几只变异者很快就围了上来，南丁格尔借助着自己对人体构造的了解，每一击都能够精准地击中变异者的要害，五六只变异者很快就被她废除了行动能力。  
只要还是人类的身体构造，在她面前就不堪一击。  
虽然南丁格尔十分清楚这是她的优势，但在这背后的，可怕的事实依旧令她冒出了一丝冷汗。  
这些行尸走肉……一天前还是人类。  
在变成行尸走肉以后，他们已经无药可救了。  
她唯一能做的，是让这些行尸走肉停止活动。为此，她要亲手打碎他们的骨头，撕碎他们的肌腱，拧断他们的脖子……  
如果自己不够果断，那么下一个要被虐杀的就是克拉丽丝和那群学生。  
纯洁的白色手套已经被血液染黑，血雾近乎遮蔽了她的视野。这一刻，黑暗森林中战斗的红衣女子仿佛已经不再是天使，而是一个不折不扣的狂战士。  
他们的数量太多了……  
南丁格尔无法被击溃，可是，行尸走肉们却仗着数量优势，越过了仅有南丁格尔一人的防线，当她回过头，三只变异者已经爬上了教堂的屋顶。  
“克拉丽丝！”  
南丁格尔下意识地举起枪，将两只变异者从屋顶打落，她正要解决第三只变异者，一根断骨刺穿了她的胸口。  
“咳……”  
肺部被刺中，南丁格尔不顾撕裂的剧痛，继续打出了几发子弹，将屋顶上的变异者打成了一具残骸，随后强忍着疼痛拔出了胸口的断骨。  
变异者的目标的教堂，并不是自己。  
他们要猎食的……是活人……不是从者。  
南丁格尔顾及到教堂的安全，身上又多添了无数伤痕，每一次使用愈合术消耗的魔力无疑会成为克拉丽丝的负担。这样下去……很不妙。  
又有六只变异者爬上的教堂……  
他们要破窗而入……  
当南丁格尔再度举枪射击，她倒吸了一口凉气——当她扣下扳机，没有枪声。  
她已经没有弹药了。  
克拉丽丝……  
南丁格尔不顾一切地朝着教堂冲去，几只变异者近乎同时袭向了她的后背。就在这时，几把黑键从林间飞来，钉住了挂在教堂上的变异者。紧接着，一道黑光从她身边炸开，想要偷袭她的家伙近乎瞬间蒸发。  
当南丁格尔回过神来，她看见一位满是伤痕的银发的男子，男子并没有解释自己的来意，而是将手中的□□一横，低声说道：“保护好教堂……至于迎战的事，就交给我吧。”

  
第六十九章 武人的觉悟  
一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电。  
金钱，王权，荣耀，都只能令人羡艳一时。当所有华丽的包装都被卸下，留下的，究竟是一个虚荣的空壳，还是一个原本被金色光华掩盖的灵魂？  
象城豪赌的失败后，曾经坐拥着天帝城，风光无限的尊王沦落为苦行者，与兄弟和妻子被流放至山林间。自从在象城遭受非人的羞辱，德罗帕蒂立下誓言，她将不再绑自己的头发，直到罪人的鲜血被抹在她的头发上。每当看到散发的德罗帕蒂，般度之子能都感觉到象城豪赌时的伤疤被一次又一次地揭开，这鲜血淋漓的伤口只有在罪人的惨叫声中才能得到愈合。设下骗局的人终将为此付出代价。战争，只是迟早的事。  
他和迦尔纳最后的对决，也早已经开始了。  
盎伽王为象城征战四方的事迹已经在婆罗多传开，他的宿敌并没有因为赌局中的胜负而停下对自己的磨练，而自己，也必须在苦行的时间做出充足的准备。为此，他决定再一次离开兄弟和妻子，独自踏上寻找兽主法宝的旅途。  
在雪山上，他和湿婆化身的山野猎人殊死搏斗，面对自己的父亲因陀罗尚且十分敬畏的众神之王，他毫无畏惧，正面迎敌，直至身体里冒出火焰，呼吸停止，他也未曾向神王认输。这并非是因为他已经没有可以失去的东西，而是因为他单纯地渴望着胜利。哪怕他不再是天帝城的王子，不再是闪耀着英雄光环的神射手，他求胜的信念依旧未曾因为那次可悲的失败而熄灭。  
迦尔纳……  
他要不惜一切代价来打败这个男人。为此，他早已有了失去一切的觉悟，包括自己的生命。  
当这位刹帝利的勇士奄奄一息，神王非但没有杀他，反而赞扬起了他的勇气与毅力，并爽朗地答应了他的所有请求。  
‘薄伽梵说，我把心爱的兽主法宝给你，般度之子啊！你能持有它，发射它，也能收回它。这件法宝，连因陀罗也不知道，阎魔也不知道，药叉王俱比罗，伐楼拿和风神也都不知道，凡人哪里还会知道？普利塔之子啊！你千万不要突然将它对人放出，因为它一落到没有威力的人身上，就会焚烧整个世界。在三界所有动物和不动物中，没有中了它不死的。它可以用思想，目光，语言和弓放出。’  
天授的英雄拼上性命换来的兽主法宝，原本是要用来对付迦尔纳的。  
然而讽刺的是，上天授予他最强大的武器，却并没有赐予他与迦尔纳公平对决的机会。那场从一开始就被命运注定了生死的决斗，成了他战斗生涯中最大的耻辱。  
天授的英雄在迦尔纳被众多诅咒加身，无法正常战斗的情况下，乘人之危，用近乎谋杀的手段将迦尔纳杀死。  
他无法忍受这样的结果。  
他们的决斗不会就这样结束。  
所以……  
迦尔纳……  
这一次，我一定要杀了你。堂堂正正地，以刹帝利的方式……  
你只能死在我手里。  
\------------------梅芙：这糟糕的台词，字里行间都洋溢着对哥哥的执念。阿周那：在你眼里对你身体没兴趣的男人都不是瞎子就是基佬吧！-------------  
在赶往奥林广场的路上，爱葛莎和Archer见到了无数被黑泥转化的市民，起先，阿周那想让御主回避那些变异的人类，当数量增多之后，一场厮杀在所难免。阿周那深知自己的御主并不愿意对曾经是人类的他们动手，在爱葛莎下令攻击之前就已经拉开了甘狄拔。可他还是低估了御主的决心。就在他从箭匣中取出箭支的同时，爱葛莎也将手势变化为闪电和火焰。只是，当御主发动攻击的时候，总是免不了用多余的魔力去焚烧那些变异人的尸体，连同它们身上染血的衣物，曾经作为人类的证明……  
“Master……这种时候浪费魔力并非明智之举。如果换作是我，我会把魔力留在之后的战斗中。”  
阿周那原本想要说一些安慰话，但脱口而出的却更像是一位严师的教诲。  
“我果然还是不够冷静。”  
爱葛莎的脸色十分苍白，虽然她已经预感到了即将看到这样的情景，并且下定决心要和Archer一同前往漩涡中心，可是，心理准备和能否接受是两回事。  
“战斗就交给我吧。”  
虽然不太情愿，爱葛莎还是双手合掌，盘坐在了舍沙的蛇头上。  
“Archer，弓兵单独行动的能力，是在失去御主的情况下也能战斗吧？之后的战斗中，战胜阿修罗王是第一目的，你无须太过顾及我的安全。”  
“请别再说这种话。就算我可以单独行动，御主不在身边也会有很大的影响。”  
弓兵坚决地说道：“只要我还是你的从者，保证你的生命安全都是我的首要职责。”  
“对御主的职责……现在还是首要考虑吗？”  
爱葛莎深吸了一口气，原本想要再说些什么，却欲言又止。她知道，要对抗现在的难敌，不做好失去一切的觉悟是不会有胜算的。在阿周那寻找兽主法宝的时候，便是抱着这样的觉悟。  
明知道自己的君主，家人，全都依赖着他，自己一旦失败或者死去，将意味着兄弟们永无翻身之地，而依赖着阿周那的妻子，兄弟，在离开他以后也不知会遭遇怎样的凶险……明知如此，天授的英雄却仍然为了胜利的希望而赌上自己的性命，独自踏上旅途。  
在雪山上和毁灭之神的对决，恐怕是他唯一一次抛下所有束缚和顾虑，纯粹出于求胜的决心，殊死搏斗，向死而生。  
奥林广场的漩涡前，面对八臂四目的巨人和它脚下蚕食着大地的黑泥，柏林的舞者缓缓抬起了带有最后一枚令咒的手背。  
“Archer，我以令咒命令你……解除魔力限制，全面解放兽主法宝！”  
令咒之后，伫立在舍沙头上的修长的身影变得有些僵硬，他转过头，诧异地望着自己的御主，温和的声音突然变得格外嘶哑。  
“爱葛莎……你做了……什么？”  
他的左手颤抖着举起甘狄拔弓，当毁灭的火焰从弓弦上升起，舞者的发梢如同烈焰灼烧之后的灰烬般，由乌黑变为灰白，飘散在凛冬的寒风中。  
“快停下……”  
弓兵极力抵触着令咒的效果，他的额头上已经渗满了冷汗，骨骼发出阵阵悲鸣。爱葛莎走向了弓兵，每一步，她都能感觉到自己的生命力正在被抽走。  
“Archer，把弓拉开。如果要战胜不可战胜的对手，必须像当年寻找兽主法宝的时候那样，放下所有顾虑，一心求胜。包括……放下对于御主的职责。唯有那样，我们才会有一丝胜算。”  
“会死的……”  
望着御主失去血色的面孔和正在迅速枯萎的发丝，阿周那艰难地吐出几个字，“快解除契约……不然……你真的会死……”  
特异点修复，死去的人会复活……这种话，原本只是用来安慰一颗濒临崩溃的心罢了。  
如果爱葛莎死在这个特异点里，那么，婆罗多的舞者将不复存在……  
谎言就是谎言……从没有善意这一说。  
如果在班遮罗国，自己从一开始就告诉班遮丽，这只是用于巩固兄长权力的政治婚姻，她或许也不会因为王子公主的美梦幻灭而将自己的后半生变成一场苦行。  
当爱葛莎看见Archer眼中的忧虑，她加快了脚步。她需要的并不是来自这个男人的负罪感，而是不惜破釜沉舟也要获得的胜利。就算赌上性命，也绝不能让阿修罗继续创造那些吃人的怪物……  
“你能驾驭兽主法宝的力量，所以，我也不会轻易死去。湿婆将兽主法宝赐予你就意味着你能驾驭它！难道众神之王会连辨别你是否能够驾驭兽主法宝的智慧也没有吗！”  
爱葛莎将手按在了弓兵的肩膀上，平视着他漆黑的眼睛。  
“集中精神……不要顾虑失败的后果！我已经做好了觉悟，就像所有和你一同踏上俱卢之野的战士一样，现在，注视着你的敌人，并且将弓对准你的目标吧，婆罗多的子孙啊！”  
望着那双锐利的眼睛，阿周那一时间回想起的并非班遮丽，而是许多熟悉的面孔……摩差国的王子优多罗，毗罗吒的儿子桑伽，以及……自己的孩子，宴丰和激昂。  
弓弦拉开的那一刻，天际传来雷霆奔涌的轰鸣，围绕在奥林广场上空的乌云被撕裂开来，密布在天宇的星辰仿佛是棋盘一般。当修罗王挥舞手中的兵器，想要在宝具解放前打断弓兵之时，迎接他的是交织在裂空中的天火与雷霆。  
舞者的长发在弓弦拉满之时变为银白，马修下意识地撑起了护盾，挡在了几位御主身前。  
“般度之子……！！！”  
当难敌察觉到了修罗王的痛苦以及突然闯入战场的不速之客，他甩开了两名枪兵，朝着千头蛇奔去，随着恶王的怒吼，沉淀在广场上的黑泥中伸出千百只畸形的手臂，将舍沙环了起来。与此同时，舍沙头上的弓兵也瞄准了难敌的位置。  
一支炽热的箭支如同一道死光冲破了黑泥的牢笼，直指广场中心那个早已半人半修罗的男人。伴随着礼赞三眼神湿婆的咏唱，箭雨从星空中落下，如同流星般迅疾，又如同太阳般耀眼，仿佛是沐浴着阳炎的金翅大鹏飞向了广场中心的黑色漩涡。  
箭雨很快就粉碎了修罗王的八臂，身体损伤的速度已经快过了自愈的速度，它仰起头，发出了一声刺耳的尖啸，伴随着来自地狱的嚎叫，黑泥中爬出无数地界的鬼怪，以及早已变异的人形怪物，这些怪物纷纷朝着黑泥潭中的千头蛇涌去。蛇王鼓起颈部，发出了危险的信号，紧接着，一大群迦楼罗跨过战场，扑向了猎物。紧跟在迦楼罗之后的，是上千头奔腾的白象和数以万计的猛禽猛兽。黑泥阻拦了万兽的行进，却阻拦不了拥有净化之力的白象。兽群抵达漩涡中心只是时间问题。  
“爱葛莎，难敌的目标是我，你和迦勒底的御主必须离开这里远一些。”  
阿周那说罢，唤来一只迦楼罗。  
“好。那么之后就交给你了，婆罗多的英雄。”  
爱葛莎并没有再嘱咐任何话语，弓兵的眼睛里充满了战意，这让她产生了必胜的信心。  
“保护好御主，也保护好迦勒底的人。”  
在对迦楼罗简单地下达命令后，阿周那拉开神弓，迎上了愤怒的恶王。  
跳上迦楼罗后背时，爱葛莎只觉一阵脱力，幸亏马修拉了她一把才不至于跌入黑泥中。她正要说一声感谢，一股刺痛的感觉从胸腔传来，紧接着，鲜血涌上了她的喉咙。  
“怎么了？”  
“迦勒底的御主……”  
望着红发少女的神情，爱葛莎将血咽了下去。  
“请你……成为Archer的御主。”  
时间不多了……  
Archer不会输……身为婆罗多最强大的弓兵，他不会输。  
所以……可千万不能输在自己这个御主身上。  
爱葛莎并不知道，自己这一决定，会给迦勒底的御主带来怎样的危险。  
  
“兽主法宝……真是令人惊叹啊……不愧是我的王子……”  
不远处，美若天仙的白衣少女望着手持甘狄拔的白衣弓手，娇美的小脸上露出了沉醉的神情。  
“微安娜小姐，我认为，此时与婆罗多的英雄协同作战，打败阿修罗王才是当务之急。”  
迪卢木多望着漩涡中心的激战，已经迫不及待想要参与其中，为荣耀而挥洒鲜血。芬恩也一边调侃着迪卢木多，一边表现出了参战的意向。  
微安娜笑眯眯地望着两位骑士，温柔地说道：“你们当然有机会和我的王子一起战胜那个修罗。不过……在此之前，王子要成为我的……”  
迪卢木多俊美的面孔变得有些僵硬，他诧异地望着这位天使般的少女，仿佛是想要确认一般，问道：“是要和他们提出联盟吗？”  
“迪卢木多还是这么正直呢，当然，我也很喜欢你这点。”  
微安娜说着，用手覆上了迪卢木多的脸颊。  
“你能否……为了我，去把王子的契约夺过来呢？王子当然是要配给一个配得上他的公主嘛，对不对？不论是谁在用契约束缚着我的王子，都要将她抹杀掉哟。不论是那个贱民，还是……那个单恋着伯爵的可怜的女人。”  
小剧场：  
迪卢木多（幸运E的预感）:手撕从者撕的第一个该不会是我吧！  
咕哒（鬼畜脸）:来呀，有种来我这抢契约啊！  
微安娜：哼，明明是我的王子，本来就属于我...  
咕哒：啥时候就成你的了啊！劳资三服大佬都没抽到！  
学妹：还不是因为你不氪金吗，前辈……  
咕哒：我……我……我以为我是非洲人所以肯定能抽到非洲从者啊……  
学妹：他是印度的不是非洲的……  
阿周那：绕了半天不就是想说我黑吗！我黑怪我咯！（日常黑阿囧1/1）  
导演：非洲梗来自学姐...学姐看到周黑鸭卡面的第一反应是……这个人好像鲁路修，而且是非洲版的。  
关于兽主法宝：  
咕哒：我记得阿周那的宝具画面不是这样的……  
伊利丹：玩魔兽的都知道，猎人的大招都是动物园……打猎人，怕的从来不是他们的射击，而是他们的宝宝。  
导演：喂喂，那个蛋总怎么混进来了？蛋总这里没你的事，回艾泽拉斯玩嫂子去……他到底是怎么混进来的？  
工作人员：哎？不是难敌吗？作者对难敌的描写有点像伊利丹啊，什么头上有角，身上有纹身，身材好，面具遮半张脸啥的……  
难敌：你当我瞎啊！  
伊利丹：瞎又咋了！  
难敌：嗯？！  
伊利丹：哼！

  
第七十章 朕即是国家  
“Saber……放下剑，做本王的妻子！”  
这个世上的宝物，理所应当是属于他的东西。当他认定Saber是这世上独一无二的至宝，这种可怕的占有欲便在他心中挥之不去。  
骑士王绝不可能放下身为王的高傲，而成为他的附属品。这位固执的王甚至没有考虑过这个“提议”。只是在英雄王眼里，没有什么是自己做不到的事情。他要粉碎骑士王那份可悲，却又如同金刚石一般坚韧的执念。  
那一次，他并没有如愿以偿。可是，吉尔伽美什这个名字却印在了骑士王的脑海里，不论是作为一个无恶不作的暴君，还是作为一个不断地纠缠自己的，烦人的家伙。  
也正是因为之前种下的种子，当骑士王随着迦勒底的御主前往巴比伦魔兽战线，看见那个在华丽的殿堂内趾高气扬，吵吵嚷嚷的乌鲁克国王时，她的第一反应竟是将手按在剑柄上。  
在前往乌鲁克之前，阿尔托莉雅一直坚信着三王宴上的三位国王永远也不会理解彼此的王道。她更不可能会认可吉尔伽美什，这位统治者奴隶制国家的暴君。然而，令她没想到的是，从小看着她长大的梅林竟然觉得她和英雄王还有不少相似之处。  
直到乌鲁克灭国的那一天，她才知道梅林所谓的相似之处是什么。  
这位自命不凡的王和自己一样，即便能够预知天命，即便知道自己的国家迟早会衰亡，也绝不会放弃自己的国家。也正是如此，他的人民在乌鲁克只剩五百人的情况下，依旧愿意为这个即将灭亡的文明战斗到最后。  
终结之日，繁华的巴比伦只剩下被淤泥吞没的大地，燃烧的城池，破碎的城墙，血色的天空……火海中的孤城上，曾经统治着这个繁荣的国家，象征着一个辉煌文明的王并没有为这凄凉的情景哀叹，而是冷静地迎战着那位一天内就致使自己灭国的魔神。  
从预言降下的那一天起，他就已经在为灭国的日子做准备。不是准备迎接死亡，而是准备击败不可一世的对手。  
“都伤成这样了还要继续发射Dingir吗？！快住手，再怎么说，这已经……” 提亚马特击穿了他的胸膛，迦勒底的御主和马修都失去了平日的冷静。只有骑士王一言不发，双手握剑，继续驱赶着想要接近城堡的拉姆赫。  
那个孤高的王还不会倒下。  
明明一眼就能看出，穿透他左胸的狙击已经造成了致命伤。可是，阿尔托莉雅依旧坚信着，英雄王还不会倒下。如果换作是自己，亦会坚守在原地，战斗到最后。  
“你是想说不可能吗？认为本王已经到极限了吗？想说乌鲁克已经无法战斗了吗！你会这么说吗？迦勒底的御主……”  
“乌鲁克依旧健在于此。”  
当迦勒底的御主忍着眼眶里的泪水，说出这句话时，阿尔托莉雅才终于明白，为什么三王宴上，亚历山大大帝否定她的王道，认为她只身一人背负起不列颠的行为让她更像个可悲的殉道者，而吉尔伽美什却认可了她的坚持。  
回到迦勒底后不久，阿尔托莉雅见到了弓兵形态的吉尔伽美什，看到那个骂骂咧咧的杂修王活蹦乱跳的样子，她并没有露出自己想象中厌恶的神情。  
想不到迦勒底的御主能够把这家伙也召唤来……  
阿尔托莉雅并不知道，那个聒噪的家伙其实已经接收到了绝对魔兽战线的记忆。骑士王态度上的转变令他沾沾自喜，可是，这种愉悦很快就被魔术界无聊的政治扰乱了。  
英灵遣返……英雄王和骑士王都不得不离开迦勒底。  
再一次见到吉尔伽美什的时候，他仿佛又变回了那个为所欲为的暴君，几个毫无还手之力，单纯地崇拜着圆桌骑士的英国少年被他如同捏死几只蝼蚁般虐杀。  
英雄王根本不屑于做这种事。他根本不屑于多费任何功夫来虐杀几个弱者。  
可是，眼前这个男人却像是想要逗旁边那个女人开心的小丑一样……为了娱乐效果，活生生地虐杀了几个在他看来毫不起眼的杂种。而锁链加身的阿尔托莉雅，只能眼睁睁地看着圆桌骑士落败以后，那些孩子是怎样被折磨致死……  
“你现在……根本就配不上英雄王这个称号！你甚至不配为王！”  
黑泥滋养了她心中的负面情绪，愤怒，悔恨，耻辱，以及……无力保护那几个孩子的愧疚。怒火如同伏提庚的吐息一般灼烧着她的神智。她要杀了这个顶着英雄王之名为非作歹的冒牌货。为此……哪怕是玉石俱焚，她也在所不惜。  
就让他也尝尝被黑泥腐蚀的滋味吧。  
阿尔托莉雅如愿以偿地看到了那个家伙被黑泥腐蚀得面目全非的样子——在那个家伙不顾一切，死命将自己从黑泥中拽出来以后。  
“看来还没死透呢。”  
身披黑甲的女剑士冷冷地望着倒在黑泥边缘的吉尔伽美什，他引以为傲的身躯此刻已经被黑泥烧得体无完肤。  
“咳……呵……本王怎么会死于……”  
吉尔伽美什还没说下去，黑色的剑锋就已经抵住了他的咽喉。  
“那就由我来送你一程吧。还有什么遗言吗。”  
“难得你会为了本王的事情而大发雷霆。本王在你心中原来已经这么重要了吗？为了杀掉我，你甚至不惜堕落为黑剑士……若是过去那个高洁的亚瑟王，一定宁死也不愿意成为现在这幅模样。”吉尔伽美什饶有趣味地审视着女剑士充满怒火的眼睛，声音里充满了愉悦的意味。  
阿尔托莉雅闻言沉默了片刻，随后收起了黑剑。  
“你说的没错，我和那个高洁的亚瑟王不一样。对于敌人，那个高洁的王会出于尊重而给他一个干脆利落的死。”  
望着吉尔伽美什胸口的断骨，黑剑士嘴角勾起了一丝残酷的笑意。  
“在我看来，被黑泥的腐蚀折磨致死才是你应得的结局。你的身体已经无法动弹了。你就躺在这里，一点一点被黑泥吞噬吧。”  
剑士说罢，头也不回地转身离去。  
有一股熟悉的气息正在迅速接近奥林广场。  
是兰斯洛特……  
既然他已经做出觉悟，那么自己只需全力迎战即可。  
\------------------------------金闪闪：Saber还是不忍心亲手杀死本王呢~（自我感觉良好）阿尔托莉雅：我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。导演：好了好了，先别吵了，前方高能，大家准备好K金狗眼了啊！---------------------  
金闪闪失踪的时间对于微安娜来说就像一个世纪。  
她确实爱着自己身边所有的男性英灵，但她最爱的是金闪闪。如果没有了金闪闪，就算自己集万千宠爱于一身，她也只会感到无比空虚。  
自己身边所有的从者都是把她当成公主一般珍爱着，骑士精神的迪卢木多和芬恩，绅士风度的特斯拉，还有深陷仇恨却实际上格外多情的伯爵，看似放浪不羁其实却对主人格外忠诚的燕青，以及表面懒散却温柔体贴的罗宾汉……她很喜欢他们，但是，他们都像是在侍奉一个公主。至于那位雅利安的小王子，看他对待自己御主的态度，只怕自己只会多一个用得顺手还蛮好看的工具人吧。  
金闪闪的强势和占有欲令她感到格外特别。只有在金闪闪身边的时候，她才会觉得自己是被当成一个女人来对待的。  
天草和狗哥的消失让她十分难过，因为他们，微安娜更加坚定了要让那个恶灵身败名裂的决心，可是，她从未想过自己失去金闪闪的可能。  
“金闪闪……求求你……回到我身边吧。”  
微安娜已经废掉了三枚令咒，可是，由于黑泥的隔绝，令咒的效果无法传达。特斯拉认为此时更重要的是对付黑泥中心的阿修罗，可微安娜的心思根本不在这。对她来说，身为英雄最后降临来解决大魔王是必然的事情。可是，她要和金闪闪一起分享这份胜利。  
“微安娜小姐，那个金色导体已经掉进黑泥很久，这种情况下就算是最坚强的英灵也坚持不住。退一万步说，就算他能回来，此刻只怕也不能战斗了。”  
“不……金闪闪是特别的……我不能没有他。他要是不回来，我就一直用令咒……直到他回来为止！”  
微安娜正要再次驱动令咒，一个熟悉的声音从耳边传来。  
“再吵……死人都要被你吵醒了。”  
当微安娜看见燕青和他背上的金发男子，清澈的泪水如同决堤般顺着她吹弹可破的小脸淌下。她冲向了早已伤痕累累的金闪闪，像一只小白兔一样扑倒在他怀中。  
“金闪闪……！！！你终于回来了！”  
微安娜不知道的是，因为令咒的效果，这位连骨头都已经快要碎掉的男人在黑泥边上苦苦挣扎着想要站起来，如果不是被燕青看到，此刻或许已经缺胳膊断腿了。  
“嘁……有你这么用令咒的吗。”  
当微安娜听见金闪闪话语中的懊恼和暴怒，对于感情格外敏锐的她内心微微一颤。  
“对不起……金闪闪……我害怕失去你。非常害怕。”  
她抚摸着金闪闪身上的伤痕，小心翼翼地说道：“不管是怎样的伤，我都会为你治好的……就算要用那样东西……也只有对你，我才会舍得用那样东西。”  
微安娜甜美的声音轻柔得如同羽毛，在她柔软的话语中，早已疲惫不堪的金发男子缓缓闭上了双眼。微安娜抚摸着他柔软的金发，如同催眠一般低语着：“所以啊……闪闪……你也一定要只对我好才行哟。”  
少女白玉般的手臂上，三枚赤色的令咒正在缓缓消失。  
“如果那个堕落的女人让你想起了什么，赶快把那些多余的东西忘掉吧。你根本就不爱那个蠢女人，对吗？”

这一章和主线有些不一样，说白了就是ZZ导演打第七章的全部脑洞啦。看了枪呆和贤王在人理烧却成为既定事实的情况下所做的决定，我认为他们其实还是可以认可彼此的王道。如果呆毛看见贤王，一定会有所改观。（金闪闪：然后你就把本王扔进这个狗血的本子里！）  
导演毕竟还是个脑残王厨……所以对于吾王的戏份还是很多的。而且吾王几乎承载了玛丽苏一大半的恶意，不容易啊……  
说到吾王的事情，在下不得不DISS一下最近日服的强化。看到日服开始强化玛丽，龙娘，马达她们，我本来还是挺高兴的，终于开始重视老从者了。满怀期待以为强化那个五星是呆毛，结果MMP居然是第二年才出的莉莉丝！  
盐川是不是游戏做到现在忘本了？这太明显是在架空吾王了啊！特么第二年新出的英灵都一来就强化，吾王在法特狗呆多久了居然不给强化一下。我只想说，这辣鸡游戏导演绝不再氪一毛钱了。

反苏和反反苏小贴士：关于微安娜，有小伙伴曾经提出她有点像爱歌（爱歌：这是我被黑得最惨的一次。）……可以说，病娇的角色都大同小异，但病娇并不一定都萌……甚至，无缘无故的病娇会招人讨厌。就连爱歌这种大家看着她怎么一步一步长歪的角色，做的事情都会让一部分人讨厌，更别说随便被套用的病娇设定了。还是那句话，优雅的变态和纯变态人渣是有区别的。黑暗并不等于黑暗美学。如果为了玩设定给一个人凭空套个病娇属性，只会让人觉得此人该吃药……有一次看反苏吧的吐槽贴，吐槽吧里一些所谓反苏文，好像是个病娇少女反苏还是啥的……文里面为了解释病娇还强行给女主套了个小时候被人那啥过的设定……我只想说……为了“反苏”还真够拼的。

迦尔纳：这一次导演好像终于不黑我弟弟了。  
难敌：因为那个女人已经替导演黑过周黑鸭了。你没看她说你那便宜弟弟是工具人吗？  
迦尔纳：……！  
阿周那：…………  
贝兹：Lancer，你刚才是生气了吧？

第七十一章 骑士与公主  
骑士与公主的传说，是从光辉之颜迪卢木多与格兰尼公主的佳话开始的。为了自由地追求爱情，格兰尼公主不惜抛弃高贵的身份，锦衣玉食的生活，与心爱的迪卢木多浪迹天涯，而忠诚的骑士也在忠义与爱情的两难抉择间选择为所爱之人至死不渝。  
英雄，美人，一份不悔的爱情，一份长久流传的浪漫佳话……然而，这些并非迪卢木多真正想要的东西。  
和格兰尼逃亡的时间里，他并没有忘记自己对于君主的责任。是芬恩教会了他战斗的意义，教会了他战士的荣耀……他既是自己效忠的君主，又是自己最宝贵的挚友……  
突如其来的爱情，和经历过时间考验的袍泽之情，生死之交……并非所有人都会理所当然地选择前者。如果再给他一次选择的机会，他大概还是会做同样的事。他无法拒绝格兰尼的要求，那时他是格兰尼唯一的依靠，如果他不这么做，这位涉世未深，孤立无援的小公主将会独自承受所有后果。连迪卢木多自己也无法说清，他选择与格兰尼私奔究竟是因为被爱情冲昏了头脑，还是出于对这位天真脆弱的小公主的保护。  
和迪卢木多截然相反的，是婆罗多的神射手阿周那。这位举世无双的英雄，在爱情与政治之间选择了政治，为了协助自己的君主以及兄长登上王位，不惜让深爱着自己的女人成为政治的牺牲品。  
虽然迪卢木多非常钦佩他的忠诚，但在男女之情上，这位婆罗多的小王子更像个决绝，冷酷的男人。不论是为了微安娜小姐的幸福，自己的私心，还是骑士的荣耀，他都不赞同以偷袭对方御主的方式让阿周那也成为微安娜小姐的伴侣。  
“王子当然是要配给一个配得上他的公主嘛。”  
“可是……微安娜小姐……那是个绝情的男人。你难道没听过他是怎么对待德罗帕蒂公主的？”  
听到迪卢木多担心自己被辜负，微安娜轻轻扬起了嘴角，自信满满地说道：“我和那个身不由己的女人可不一样。他和黑公主只不过是政治婚姻罢了，根本谈不上爱。我会让他明白什么是爱情的~”  
政治婚姻吗？  
虽然这场婚姻的政治意义更大，但是……德罗帕蒂确实是因为爱情才选择放下高贵的身份，不顾一切地和选婿大典上那位卓越的弓手在一起。  
可他却利用这份爱情绑架了德罗帕蒂一生，让她成为政治的牺牲品。  
这样冷酷无情的男人……他决不允许高洁的微安娜小姐也被他所伤害。  
\--------------------阿周那：幸运E你自己想要那个什么小姐你拿去啊！还TM变相骂我是个渣男！芬恩：由于你是个渣男你的御主保住了性命你是否应该感到感激？（日常黑阿囧你懂得）-------------  
慕尼黑繁华的城市中心，此刻已经化作一片黑色的海洋，城市的版图早已被啃食得面目全非，没人知道奥林广场被掩埋在哪里。漩涡中心的巨蛇与修罗王缠斗得难解难分，在兽群抵达前，婆罗多的英雄并不打算竭尽全力，而是避其锋芒，拖延时间，他的宝具确实不可能持续太久，可难敌也没有他现在看上去那么强大。  
难敌身上的裂纹越来越多……虽然阿周那并不清楚那些裂纹到底是什么，但这一定和难敌自身的消耗有关。阿修罗的力量已经快要到达极限。如果是迦勒底的御主……也一定能撑到那时候。  
“般度之子……别以为我不知道你的小算盘。”  
伴随着恶王的号令，六把巨剑齐齐对准了漩涡内的千头蛇，蛇王舍沙鼓起颈部，千头合围，正面迎上了燃着业火的巨剑。顷刻间，大地震颤，修罗王脚下的黑泥也掀起一阵巨浪。蛇王挡下了修罗王的进攻，却也因此受到重创，几颗被斩断的蛇头如同石沉大海，陷入了黑泥中。就在蛇盾散开的一刻，阿周那听见了震耳欲聋的咏唱，那是他生前从未听过的咒语。  
“namah Sarva tatha gatebhyah! sarva mukhebhyah! sarvatha^ trat! can!d!a maha^ros!an!a”  
阿周那并不熟悉修罗王的手印，他下意识地拉开甘狄拔，直指修罗王的咽喉，想要打断咏唱。就在这时，一片骨箭织成的箭雨从天而降，舍沙为了护住他，再一次用所有蛇头将他围合在了中心。  
糟糕……阿修罗的咏唱已经快结束了……  
“kham! khahi khahi，sarva vighnam! hu^m! trat! ha^m! ma^m!”  
阿周那先是听见蛇王的鳞片被骨箭剥落的声音，紧接着，炽热的火苗窜上了千头蛇的身体，这火焰和他曾经使用的三昧真火一模一样……舍沙拼尽全力替他挡住了火焰的伤害，紧接着，升腾的火焰覆满了它的身躯。  
“舍沙！”  
蛇王发出了痛苦的嘶声，却依旧没有放松防御，而是用仅剩的蛇头死死地围住了弓兵，哪怕这蚀骨的火焰会撕裂它的身躯。舍沙闪耀的鳞片已经所剩无几，象征着力量的蛇头也一个个消失，身体渐渐变得干瘪，它就这样拖着残破的身体，艰难地驮着主人朝火海之外前行。  
当阿周那再一次看见天空的时候，舍沙的灵基已经消散。他并没有像想象中那样落在一滩黑泥里，他的脚下，是被三昧真火炙烤过后的焦土。阿修罗王放出的大火……连同周围的黑泥也蒸干了。  
“哼……奎师那的宠物还真是护主心切呢。”  
望着这位从高处跌入焦土的大英雄，难敌不禁露出了一丝戏谑的笑意。  
阿周那并没有理会难敌的讽刺，而是举起甘狄拔，箭尖指向了难敌的眉心，他非常确信，现在他必须打倒这个家伙，这无关乎私仇，王位，女人的眼泪……  
“Archer……”  
黑泥覆满了伊萨尔河，为整座城市供水的命脉此刻已经被染得漆黑，并且散发着腥臭的气息……乌云笼罩着死气沉沉的城市，在这黑色的海洋上空，成群结队的迦楼罗扇动着金色的羽翼，仿佛是黑暗中的灯火。  
“蛇盾已经彻底损坏……再也无法和你并肩作战了，Archer。”  
金翅大鹏背后，白发的女孩瞭望着漩涡中心的战斗，不祥的预感涌上心头。  
“白象和兽群被什么东西阻拦了。”  
迦勒底的御主指着黑泥里冒出的血红色的骷髅射手，“有人把凶骨投进了黑泥里，这些骷髅兵被强化了！”  
“是美狄亚……”  
爱葛莎攥紧了拳头，近乎咬牙切齿地说道：“就算知道难敌会做出什么疯狂的举动，也还是决定帮他了吗！”  
“马修，我们去阻止她。”  
迦勒底的御主凝望着黑泥中被强化的骷髅兵，坚定的语气里没有一丝犹豫。  
“好的，前辈。抓住我的手。”  
马修拉住迦勒底的御主，正欲一跃而起，跳上另一只迦楼罗的后背时，一个略带调侃的男声从不远处传来。  
“这不太好吧？美丽的女骑士……如果你离开，万一有人偷袭这两个魔力耗尽的队友怎么办？”  
“芬恩……”  
埃梅洛伊二世回过头，一座冰桥已经赫然屹立在身后，原本负责护卫的迦楼罗已经被迪卢木多牵制住。冰桥之上，金发的枪兵优哉游哉地走向了女骑士和几位御主，水蓝色的眼睛里充满了笑意。  
“是微安娜派你来……”  
“派我来刺杀你们的。”  
芬恩话音刚落，马修就已经举起大盾，蓄势待发，“你尽管试试！”  
团长打量着马修剑拔弩张的神情，无奈地说道：“如果我服从了这个命令，那我会等你和你的御主离开，然后悄无声息地行动。”  
他回头望了一眼迪卢木多奋战的身姿，意味深长地说道：“菲欧娜骑士团的骑士是因为我才坚守荣耀，坚守骑士的信条。我又怎么可能打破它，有辱骑士团的名声。”  
“芬恩……那你为何……”迦勒底的御主原本想问关于微安娜的事，而芬恩却回避了这个话题。  
“美狄亚就交给我们应付吧。在这一切结束后，我和迪卢木多会以骑士之名，堂堂正正地要求决斗并且打败你们。”  
迦勒底的御主沉默了片刻，当她再一次直视芬恩的眼睛，她的眼神充满了坚定。  
“好……等打败了阿修罗王，你们尽管挑战，我和马修会再一次打败你们！”  
在与迦勒底的御主约定了一战后，芬恩扬起魔枪，指向了骷髅射手的位置。水蓝色的光芒笼罩了魔枪，在冬雪中凝结的水流在天际架起了另一座冰桥。  
“走吧，迪卢木多。还有无数场令人兴奋的战斗在等着我们。”  
奔向战场的芬恩爽朗地笑着，“没想到，令我动心的并非公主，而是另一名骑士。”

芬恩：没想到，令我动心的并非公主，而是另一名骑士。  
迪卢木多：？？？？？？？  
芬恩：我说的是马修……  
爱葛莎：被强化的骷髅兵！居然连Archer的动物园都拦住了，真是……  
咕哒（贪婪的眼神）：唉呀妈呀好多凶骨啊！马修我们去刷材料啊！刷了喂给大公和黑狗啊！  
爱葛莎：真是这些骷髅的不幸呢……  
阿周那：幸运E这梁子算是结上了啊！上次说我黑这次说我渣，你是准备自尽呢还是自尽呢还是自尽呢！  
迪卢木多：我就是又帅又对爱情忠贞不渝，有什么办法呢？我也很无奈啊！而且你又黑又渣也是事实啊，我没夸大什么。  
芬恩：不论是美貌还是品格他都比你差多了。实际上，在这两点上确实没有几个人能比得上迪卢木多。就连华丽的我也对他的美貌羡艳不已……  
爱葛莎：比美貌有意义吗？是什么给了你们一种Archer靠脸吃饭的错觉？他不是一直都拿实力说话吗！上次职阶克制都能射爆你们狗头！  
阿周那：……爱葛莎，算了算了……  
爱葛莎：什么算了？难道你真的想靠脸吃饭！走！我们去打爆他们！  
迦尔纳：我这愚蠢的弟弟对自己的脸还是很有信心的。  
爱葛莎：明明可以靠实力，为什么要比脸呢？  
阿周那：……所以连御主也觉得迪卢木多更好看是吧！是吧！！！？！

第七十二章 虚幻的爱情  
古希腊建筑并非纯白色……倘若参考古籍，可以看到就连帕特农神庙也是有颜色的，只是由于时间风化褪色，才变为现在的模样。因此，现代建筑中对于纯白，干净，以及所谓完美形态的追求更像是他们对废墟建筑浪漫的美化。  
阿基里斯结界中所展示的神庙，早已褪去了颜料的色彩，风干的石壁被地中海的海风留下了斑驳的痕迹。此地亦是废墟。  
以一座废墟作为精神世界中的构想，是为了哀悼古希腊这个逝去的文明，还是为了缅怀他逝去的挚友，帕特洛克罗斯……那名为了守护阿基里斯的荣耀而战死的少年。  
“呵……都伤成这样还不肯放弃……究竟是为何？是什么让你放弃优势，铤而走险？那个修罗于你而言，就像帕特洛克罗斯对于我的意义吧。”  
鲜血染红了苍白的台基，神庙下，伊利亚特的勇士与太阳之子的战斗依旧难解难分。迦尔纳生前受过最严重的一次伤害是割甲的那次，而现在的他，浑身浸满了鲜血，就连黑色的战衣也无法掩盖那如同曼陀罗花般猩红的血光。比起那些明显的外伤，五脏六腑所发出的悲鸣，以及骨骼中传来的震颤才是更为致命的。  
古印度的摔跤重在角力与竞技，分出胜负即可点到为止，而古希腊的潘克拉辛却是在兵器紧缺的情况下，集合各种战法于一身，代替冷兵器用于厮杀的战术。除了不可以插眼睛与用牙齿咬人之外，大部分都不限定任何招数。温泉关一役，三百斯巴达士兵便是凭借这种搏斗术将波斯帝国上万人拦下。  
如果要取胜，他必须要抛弃摔跤竞技中的条条款款。  
迦尔纳极力调整着自己的呼吸，碧蓝的莲目依旧平视着伊利亚特的勇士，即便是陷入劣势，也丝毫没有向对手示弱。  
“难敌是俱卢的领袖，象城之王，大地之主，一个令人忧心的挚友。他可不是什么修罗！”  
当说出修罗这个词，那双平静如水的眼睛里燃起了无尽的怒火。  
“吾友至始至终都坚持着刹帝利的荣耀，守护着自己的国家和人民。战死沙场对于他来说不算什么。可是……我绝不能容忍任何人让他背负着不属于自己的污名死去！修罗转世这个恶名是他一生最大的痛苦，而现在居然还有人居然利用这点来扭曲他的心智，玷污他的荣耀！”  
阿基里斯并不是第一次见到迦尔纳，在他看来，这个冷静的男人几乎不会为任何事情感到愤怒，一切都是因果轮转，顺理成章，这种冷静已经近乎到了冷漠的地步。可是，偏偏是这样一个看似冷漠的人，却有着一般人所没有的恻隐之心。在罗马尼亚的战斗中，他是唯一一个会关心几个人类御主死活的从者——哪怕那些人类御主已经和自己没有任何契约可言。在他眼里，生命的价值并无高低贵贱之别。  
他近乎像一个圣人一样……  
而现在，阿基里斯大概知道了他还未变成圣人的理由。  
也罢……倘若迦尔纳真的像个圣人一样毫无瑕疵，那么这场战斗自己从一开始就输了。  
阿基里斯拭去了眉眼上的血迹，右脚蹬地，再一次冲向了对手。用拳头和臂力与这位摔跤手角力显然不是明智的选择，唯有借助流星跑法的加速与印度摔跤手绝不会使用的腿法……  
太阳之子扎稳马步，以双肘挡下阿基里斯的脚踢，经过无数次被动的防御，他的手臂上已经不知多了多少淤青，小臂更是变得麻木，渐渐失去了知觉。必须在自己无法控制之前制住阿基里斯。  
“怎么了，太阳之子，你打算一直这么被动防御吗！如果是为了挚友的荣耀，你现在应该恨不得……”  
确实……练习潘克拉辛的战士战法灵活，除了摔跤还可以用脚，用拳……  
但是，对于摔跤手来说，最致命的便是下盘不稳，重心上移。当阿基里斯的脚离开大地的时候，他就已经失去了根基。  
“你太心急了。”  
在无数次被动防御中，迦尔纳找到了阿基里斯攻击的空挡，就在阿基里斯双脚离地之时，迦尔纳俯下身，勾住了阿基里斯的右腿和腰部，先是抬高他的重心，随后狠狠地摔在神殿的石基上。阿基里斯摔倒之时也勾住了迦尔纳的小腿，却完全没能令他失衡。  
在潘克拉辛中，倘若摔倒对手，那么你既算是赢了一半，也可能输了一半……如果迦尔纳全力攻击自己上身的破绽，那么……他便可以用脚部的力量击碎他的胸口。  
然而，迦尔纳并没有攻击阿基里斯浑身的破绽，而是用左臂勾住了他右脚的脚踝，左脚抵住了他的胸口……  
他居然用潘克拉辛的战术对付自己？！这一招被后世之人命名为阿基里斯腱锁……这是何等的讽刺！  
当阿基里斯意识到迦尔纳的下一步行动，为时已晚。他的肌腱近乎在一瞬间被迦尔纳撕断，伴随着一声脆响，剧痛从脚踝上传来。  
“啊！！！你……怎么会知道……！！！”  
“是我和你交手的过程中习得的。因此，不必为此次的失败而感到懊恼。潘克拉辛并没有输给婆罗多的摔跤。是你输给了我。”  
迦尔纳平静的回答没有一丝胜利者的高傲，可是，对于阿基里斯来说这确是极大的耻辱。  
“潘克拉辛是以生命为代价的战斗。在我认输或是你杀死我之前，都不算输！”  
“在摔跤的规则里，肩膀着地并且有一段时间不能起来，就已经输了。”  
废掉阿基里斯的肌腱后，迦尔纳锁住阿基里斯的肩膀，将他的手臂弯向了一个十分不自然的方向。  
“既然你没有足够坚定的理由或决心给你在绝境中反扑的力量，那么你就是输了！你现在没有特洛伊一役中即便知道自己会战死也要为心爱的帕特洛克罗斯复仇的决心……你所谓的对于微安娜小姐的爱意不过是一具空壳！”  
迦尔纳的声音如同熊熊燃烧的阳炎灼烧着阿基里斯的心智，他想要反扑，想要用脚踢碎迦尔纳的胸腔，可是，仅凭这一时的怒火和对微安娜小姐那连他自己也无法解释的爱意，还不足以让他挣脱迦尔纳的肩锁。  
他原以为太阳之子在罗马尼亚的战斗中已经很认真了……没想到这家伙认真起来竟是这幅模样。这个看上去像圣人一样的家伙，竟也会因为某个特殊的人，而表现出仿佛不可能属于他的暴怒……  
按照摔跤的传统，将阿基里斯压制住一阵后，迦尔纳再次恢复了平静的语调。  
“你输了……”  
那平静得近乎冷漠的语气就像是在陈述一个顺理成章的事实。  
尽管阿基里斯不愿承认，可是，流星枪划出的决斗场正在崩塌。他又一次回到了用以缅怀帕特洛克罗斯的废墟。  
自己竟忘了……这个用来为微安娜小姐服务的结界内，所有的陈设，布局，都是根据自己和帕特洛克罗斯在喀戎老师门下学习时的景象布置的。  
“Lancer！还好吗？”  
漫长而激烈的战斗在贝兹和达芬奇看来仅仅是转瞬之间，看着满身是伤的二人，贝兹一时竟有了在达芬奇面前用医生的力量为Lancer治疗的冲动。  
“该履行诺言了，阿基里斯。把结界打开。”  
迦尔纳顾不得身上的伤势，慕尼黑城市中心还有一场更加艰难的战斗，他现在一刻也不能休息。阿基里斯虽然不愿认输，但竞技场消失已经说明他内心里承认了迦尔纳的胜利。既然是自己输了，那么，便要信守承诺。  
阿基里斯扬起手，星空在废墟顶上旋转着，璀璨的银河化作一个耀眼的光圈。伴随着结界的回收，废墟内的石柱，石基以及陈列的家具也开始化为微尘……  
就在一切看似顺利进行时，一道红光闪过了阿基里斯琥珀般的眼睛，他双膝一软，竟跪倒在了祭坛前。盘旋在星空的光圈也暗淡了下来。  
“阿基里斯？！”  
贝兹正要和迦尔纳一起靠近查看，达芬奇却制止了他。  
“是令咒。这一划是让他关闭结界，下一划不知道会不会让他杀了你。”  
阿基里斯乏力地伏在祭坛边缘，瞳孔张开的眼睛里不知是惊讶还是愤怒。他望着登上台阶的太阳之子，虚弱地说道：“微安娜小姐……我已经输了……你还打算让我连一个战士基本的底线也抛弃吗？杀了我吧，婆罗多的英雄！杀了我这个结界或许就能消失……”  
“你是半神。彻底杀死你所需要的代价和破除结界没有什么两样。更何况……根据之前在罗马尼亚的战斗，你的宝具很有可能是个独立的存在。”  
迦尔纳甚至没有失落或愤怒就接受了既定的事实。  
微安娜这么做，是为了让他用掉弑神枪。  
不论是用于杀死阿基里斯，还是用于突破结界。  
为了避免正面接下弑神枪，奎师那利用并抛弃了怖军之子瓶首，而微安娜则打算将阿基里斯作为弃子……（奎师那：居然将我和那家伙相提并论，这算是我被黑的最惨的一次？）  
即便知道这是一个陷阱，迦尔纳也没有任何犹豫，将日轮枪指向了星空，伴随着金甲的消失，日轮枪开始朝着另一个形态转化……  
“等等，Lancer！”  
就在迦尔纳准备破釜沉舟之时，贝兹忽然大声呵住了他。  
“教授？”  
“Lancer,弑神枪的威力如何？”  
贝兹指着那片无边无际的乳海，信心十足地说道：“弑神枪在你手中……比起龙王婆苏吉的力量如何？”  
迦尔纳立马领会了教授的意思。  
横竖都是用掉弑神枪的力量，他打算让自己用弑神枪对准乳海，这就意味着，破坏结界的同时，乳海会被弑神枪强大的力量搅拌。这样或许能一物换一物。至于会出现什么，一切还都是未知。  
“教授……要搅拌乳海并非仅仅凭借力量。诸神曾将草药投入海中，并且与阿修罗一道做法，搅拌乳海的法式才得以成功。”  
“你怎么知道这片乳海是最初形态？倘若是最初形态的话，微安娜用它来做什么呢？微安娜最喜欢的吉尔伽美什生前最遗憾的事情是什么？为什么阿修罗王会针对微安娜？她又为何把这一整片海洋藏在一个时间近乎停止的结界里？”  
贝兹联系起之前发生的一切，似乎开始理清，这整个棋局是如何被一步一步铺开的。  
“赌一把吧，Lancer。没人知道继续搅拌这片乳海会出现什么……但是，我们可绝不做只亏不赚的买卖！”  
“打算赌一赌乳海中还会出现什么东西吗？听上去像个赌徒，不过，教授你其实是个商人吧。哪怕是在血亏的生意里还是会想尽一切办法捞回老本。”  
达芬奇回想起自己搜集到的文献和资料，一丝精明的笑意掠过她的嘴角。  
搅拌乳海的法式中已经出现过的东西种类繁多，天神，天女，甘露，月轮，神树，神牛，天马……从无重复。一直到不死甘露被搅拌出来之前，都还没有出现过的……是神兵利器。想必那个头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉也正是这么盘算的。  
这不是赌博，而是最简单的以物换物。

迦尔纳（暴怒地按住阿基里斯）：你个基佬装什么直男！什么爱着微安娜小姐？！你的挚友帕特洛克罗斯白死了！你忘了你基友就算了我还要去救吾友！给我把结界打开！  
阿基里斯：我……我……等等，我是个基佬？不对啊我怎么会是个基佬呢！（渐渐清醒）  
阿周那：哥哥你……想不到你居然是这样的哥哥……  
难敌：……就是！他宁可压着那个古希腊的基佬也……  
爱葛莎（一本正经）：哦？原来难敌是被压的那个吗？  
贝兹（学术研究）：以专业的角度来讲，这都是可以互换的。  
克拉丽丝（忏悔，忏悔……）：教授你的博学甚至波及到了这种领域吗！哦我的上帝啊！你们这是不对的！

第七十三章 往昔的同伴

慕尼黑城内黑色漩涡的边际，几座冰桥在房屋的残垣间架起，两个矫捷的身影穿梭在层层叠叠的冰桥之间，黑泥中的骷髅弓兵正在以肉眼可见的速度减少。晶莹剔透的拱桥下，白色的象群净化着腐蚀一切的黑泥，越过了魔女的防线，如同一支穿云箭，直抵漩涡中心。  
“再强大的骷髅兵，在我华丽的枪法下也是不堪一击~”  
金色长发的骑士屹立在冰桥上，望着自己和迪卢木多的战果，嘴角的笑意毫不掩饰他内心的骄傲。  
“迪卢木多早已是独当一面的骑士了啊。”  
“倘若没有您的指引和鼓励，我也无法战斗到现在。”  
红蔷薇如同一道血色的闪电粉碎了最后一个骷髅弓兵，双枪的主人飞速奔向了芬恩所在的冰桥，仿佛是一只狩猎归来的猎豹。  
“就让我们一起战斗到最后吧。这一次，我们一定能够战胜迦勒底的御主。”  
“迪卢木多。”  
年轻的团长忽然收敛了平日里那调侃的语气，这让迪卢木多反而感到有些不安。当芬恩转过身，迪卢木多充满战意的眼神被惊愕所取代——红色的裂纹从芬恩的腕甲下渗出，扩散到了整个手臂。  
“我相信，只要我们并肩作战，一定能够无坚不摧。”  
明知是怎样的命运在等待着自己，团长却依旧玩世不恭地笑着，“在那之前，我们先比试一场如何？生前，我鬼迷心窍将你置于死地，现在给你一个杀死我的机会。”  
“不……不应该是这样……！如果现在去找微安娜小姐……”  
迪卢木多四处张望着，搜寻着微安娜的踪迹，然而就在这时，芬恩却扬起枪，指向了他的胸口。  
“迪卢木多。你是我最骄傲的骑士。你应该明白，对于骑士而言，怎样才算得上一个荣誉的死亡。如果再晚一步，我连一个荣耀的死亡也得不到。”  
迪卢木多僵在了原地，他握枪的双手不住地颤抖。  
这两把枪，是为了守护君主而挥舞。  
怎么可以沾染上君主的鲜血？  
见迪卢木多还在犹豫，芬恩以质问的语气说道：“在骑士之间的决斗中荣耀地战死，和成为一个失去理智的怪物被讨伐，你会如何选择？告诉我的答案，迪卢木多！”  
“我……”  
光辉之颜扬起手中的红蔷薇，望着自己最为尊敬的君主，最为珍贵的友人，他郑重地说道：“菲欧娜骑士团首席骑士，迪卢木多•奥迪那，在此，向菲欧娜骑士团团长芬恩发起决斗挑战！既然是骑士之间的决斗……那么，请你也使出你的全力！”  
\------------------围观群众：真是世态炎凉，这年头的骑士不仅NTR自家主公，绿完了还要弑君。迪卢木多/兰斯洛特：说得好像我们愿意一样！------------------  
迦勒底的御主见过被黑泥浸染的海洋。生命的摇篮在黑泥的影响下变成一片不祥的紫红，鲜活的生命被强行改造，扭曲。可眼前，这片暗红的漩涡却和海洋不一样，它没有生命的蓝色，唯有血污一般的黑红，在这片黑泥中浸泡过的生命，都如同受刑者，变得狰狞，扭曲，仿佛来自《十八泥犁经》中的血池地狱。  
“三善道，原为天，人，阿修罗……为何低于人道的阿修罗会拥有天众一样的力量？”  
“因为阿修罗应业而生……他们和天人就像硬币的正反面。”  
埃梅洛伊二世凝望着漩涡中心惨烈的战况，意味深长地说道：“拥有一切的天人在拥有的同时也被拥有之物所缚，因而患得患失。而阿修罗，因为匮乏，虽无所顾虑，却仍旧被一种名为求之不得的念头而束缚，所以会去掠夺。故而，两者皆无法出离烦恼。”  
黑色漩涡中心，迦楼罗金色的双翼映着血污池中的红光，婆罗多的神射手屹立在金翅大鹏背后，开弓的手指已经变得血肉模糊。  
当兽群抵达漩涡中心，他与兽群一同攻击修罗王。可是，事情并没有他想象中那样顺利。当迦楼罗的利爪撕扯修罗王的肉身同时，它金色的羽翼也黯然失色；当狮子的獠牙刺进修罗王的肌腱，它的眼睛会变得黑黄，最终失去光泽……所有灵兽只要沾上黑泥，都会像是感染什么瘟疫一般死去。  
“这么快就不行了吗，因陀罗之子？”  
难敌的声音变得愈发沙哑，仿佛有两个不同的存在，同时发声。不仅如此，他对自己的称呼变了。  
“毕竟只是个半神……更何况你那个可恶的爹还一直庇护着你。”  
难敌冷酷地笑着，这种笑声令阿周那感到不寒而栗——这绝非他熟知的那个俱卢领袖会发出的笑声。  
“一个连上战场都要挚友苦口婆心赶鸭子上架的懦夫……你拿什么来打败我？”  
“你得意得太早了。难敌……不，是修罗王！”  
阿周那话音刚落，所有灵兽同时朝着修罗王发起了进攻，“难敌”戏谑地嘲讽着这种近乎自杀的举动——就算是所有灵兽一起攻击真的能够撕裂修罗王的躯体，它也能在短时间内自我修复。  
这近乎是一次同归于尽的进攻。所有灵兽都是顶着被黑泥腐蚀的代价在对阿修罗发起攻击……顷刻间，修罗王就被废去了所有手臂。  
不够……光是让修罗王不可动弹还不够。  
阿周那召唤来剩余的迦楼罗，指向了阿修罗的胸膛。近乎是以全军覆没的代价，天空中的迦楼罗抓瞎了修罗王的四只眼睛，并且撕开了修罗王的胸腔。虽然这次攻击伴随着惨重的代价，但他也终于看到了修罗王的核心——那早已被污染的圣杯。  
果然……修罗王自愈的能力并不来自难敌。  
不得不说，难敌和修罗王的配合欺骗了所有人。他们同步的攻击模式是障眼法……让所有人都以为难敌像傀儡师一样控制着修罗王的行动，而实际上……这个形似修罗王的怪物和难敌是两个不同的个体，就像御主和从者！这也是为什么有些时候两人的行动并不完全同步。  
所以……它一定有属于自己的灵核……  
“Agni……”  
伴随着阿周那的咏唱，炽热的火焰从甘狄拔弓升腾而起，疾风呼啸，火苗窜上了锐利的箭支。  
“在炎神阿格尼的业炎中，化为尘土！”  
箭离弦，如同一颗穿越云层的彗星，包裹着熊熊燃烧的流火向目标飞去。难敌从黑泥中唤起的一阵箭雨根本无法阻挡着全力的一击。  
“马修！”  
“这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——显现吧，「已然遥远的理想之城」（Lord Camelot）！”  
宝具撞上圣杯的瞬间，日冕般的光辉扩散开来，白壁之城内的众人甚至都能感受到令人窒息的气浪。当迦勒底的御主再次睁开眼睛，血池地狱已经俨然变为火山地狱，除了被放才的冲击直接夷平的一块，干净得如同镜面的大地，周围只剩下一片火海。  
当白壁之城从身边消散，迦勒底的御主还没来得及看清情况，一棵长满毒花的巨树就将所有人围了起来。  
“是罗宾汉……”  
当众人发现陷阱时，马修已经耗尽了宝具的能量，她只能勉强展开雪花之臂，并且用自身的灵基承担所有伤害。可是即便如此，紫杉的剧毒还是渗透了进来，再这样下去，大家都会失去理智昏死过去……  
还不能就这样结束……  
迦勒底的御主近乎能够听见自己胸腔内的心跳。  
不行……还不能倒下……  
她的战斗还没结束……  
她还没搞清楚……往日和自己并肩作战的同伴们，究竟为何变成了这样……  
在漫长的囚禁中都未曾失去自我意志的伯爵为什么会变成一个毫无主见的傀儡！高傲的金闪闪为什么会变成一个被女人玩得团团转的傻瓜！桀骜不驯，即便是对王权也不肯低头的罗宾汉为何会因为别人的命令而做出违背自己信条的事情？！  
迦勒底的御主努力捂住了自己的口鼻，可她还是感到了肺部传来的刺痛。当她抬起双手，她看到的是紫红色的鲜血，紧接着，一股乏力的感觉遍布全身……  
“这样一来，闲杂人等终于退场了。”  
翱翔在天际的迦楼罗已经在与修罗王的战斗中全军覆没，而此刻飞翔在天空中的金色物体，就只剩下吉尔伽美什的维摩那。  
金光闪闪的英雄王端坐在华丽的王座上，以一副傲视群雄的姿态观望着废墟里的弓兵，仿佛是宣布所有权一般搂紧了倚靠在他身旁的美人，“看吧，你口中的王子也不过如此。”  
英雄王怀中的少女听闻，发出了银铃般的笑声。  
“那是因为他没有一个强有力的御主。一块美玉挂在一个叫花子身上又怎么能够显出光泽呢？他已经失去了御主，如果我不收留他，他会消失的。我怎么可以任由这么残忍的事情发生呢？”  
“哼，美玉？这不过是鞋子上的泥巴，没有任何光泽。你也太看得起他了。”  
金闪闪显然对那个和自己一样是半神却差了老远的男人没任何兴趣，可是，那个屡次冒犯，甚至出言羞辱自己的阿修罗就不一样了。当他望见难敌，他的眼神从不屑变为暴戾。  
“居然还没死透呢，杂种！”  
“又打算像个发脾气的小孩一样对着自己看不顺眼的人乱丢东西了吗？”  
难敌并没有因为黑圣杯的消失而在这位金光闪闪的王面前失去底气，这种国王特有的傲慢令吉尔伽美什想起了另一位对手……那位国王失去了引以为傲的千军万马，但依旧选择继续以国王的名义向自己发起挑战。  
“呵，你似乎误会了什么。”  
吉尔伽美什将手一抬，天之锁从金色的流光中降下，原本泰然自若的难敌神情忽然变得格外扭曲——天之锁吊着一个蓝色长发的女人，她紫色的法袍上沾满血污，几把利刃穿过了她的胸口，残破的长袖已经无法掩盖她满是划痕的手臂。


	12. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第74-78章 所谓救世主

第七十四章 天神与修罗  
俱卢之战中，有一位连智慧的化身奎师那都感到格外棘手的军师，难敌的舅舅沙恭尼。虽然两位军师都可以为了自己阵营的胜利不择手段，可沙恭尼的形象却更像一个老奸巨猾的恶魔。事实上，沙恭尼确实是个恶魔，在他眼里，任何人都可以成为他手中的棋子，亦可随时丢弃。他的眼里没有神明，他没有底线，没有道德拘束，更没有仁慈可言。  
除了对他的妹妹甘陀利和他的侄子难敌。  
有这样一个精明的军师在身边，难敌只需要肆无忌惮地挑战眼前的敌人，因为身后，有沙恭尼为他提防着政（和谐）治的暗箭。  
起初，美狄亚为他出谋划策只是为了自保。如果难敌被微安娜暗算，自己也不会有好下场。如果这家伙仅仅把自己当做一个恶毒的魔女，相互利用，一切倒是简单了许多。  
真是个傻瓜……  
美狄亚从一开始就知道，不论自己如何谋划，都不可能敌得过几乎迷倒了所有男性从者的微安娜。可她还是决定尽一切可能，寻找盟友，铲除潜在威胁……只可惜，微安娜也是个精明的女人。她成功地……将迦勒底的注意力都转移到了难敌身上。  
做大魔王的军师，下场不会比一个肮脏的魔女好到哪去。  
可是……  
‘我呐，从不相信世界上有什么能够拯救所有人的存在。比起为了一个从未谋面的，高高在上的大人去做一些不知是否有意义的杀戮和牺牲……我倒宁可选择回报身边曾经给予我恩情与信任的凡人。哪怕他也是个被世人唾弃的家伙。’  
“放她下来。”  
难敌低沉的嗓音给人一种不可抗拒的压抑。  
“如果是为了激怒我，你这么做是多此一举。”  
仅仅是为了激怒他的话，那位盲眼的母亲，和迦尔纳的事情，任何一件都已经足够了。  
“用王子换公主，然后两个国王对决，如何？”  
微安娜走到美狄亚身边，轻轻抚摸着那些才被留下不久的伤口，仿佛是在炫耀自己的成就。她恨不得将美狄亚折磨致死，但转念一想，这可是她换取阿周那的筹码。前提是难敌对美狄亚的态度和自己对美狄亚的态度不同。  
“国王陛下，别让这个女人得逞。”  
美狄亚嘶声喊道：“你现在应该联合迦勒底……啊！！！”她还没说完，微安娜就从王之宝库中取出一把利剑，划开了美狄亚结痂的伤口。  
“放她下来。”  
难敌从旁边废墟中揪起了身着白衣的弓兵，“否则我现在就能拧断他的脖子。”  
“还真是舍不得我的好姐妹呢……即便是这种时候，你都还能为我创造价值。”  
微安娜得意洋洋地笑着，一脚踢向了美狄亚的后背，天之锁松开了，难敌也将阿周那像丢垃圾一样丢向了金光闪闪的飞船，随后接住了已经被折磨得体无完肤的魔女。  
“你现在一定很想给那个贱女人一耳光吧？”  
难敌找了一块稍微平整的建筑残骸，将美狄亚轻轻放下。虽然看不见他脸上的表情，但美狄亚能够感受到他的手臂因愤怒而颤抖。  
“在你消失之前，我会这么做的。”  
“国王陛下，”  
美狄亚艰难地抬起手指，指向了难敌颈部的红色裂纹，“绝不要变成一个怪物。”  
“我从一出生起，就被冠上了修罗转世的恶名，变与不变又有什么区别呢？”  
“你输给般度族……不是因为你是修罗。你并不是一个冷酷无情的怪物。”  
如果难敌真的像修罗那般残酷，他是不会输给般度之子的。  
坚战为了取得胜利，可以让阿周那最引以为傲的儿子激昂去车轮阵内送死。可是，难敌却会在战场上顾及沙恭尼的安危，而错失破敌制胜的机会。  
如若不是因为这样，像迦尔纳和马勇这样的人或许也不会聚集在他身边。自己这个狡诈的魔女，必然不会明知这注定是败局，也去赌一把。  
可是……一切已经太晚了。  
“如果我早点明白，罗泰耶和舅舅就不会惨死。”  
难敌的话音刚落，血色裂纹窜上了他的脸颊，难敌脸上白骨般的面具开始变色，他的眼神也令美狄亚感到格外陌生，仿佛来自另一个人。美狄亚已经再也无力阻止，她只能眼睁睁地看着“难敌”只身走向以逸待劳的英雄王。  
金闪闪的身后，金色的流光布满天空，所有冷兵器同时对准了凶恶的修罗。  
“你死定了。”  
英雄王一声令下，金色的神兵陆陆续续朝着难敌飞去，“难敌”双手结印，咏唱的声音如同滚雷的轰鸣。  
“namah Sarva tatha gatebhyah! sarva mukhebhyah! sarvatha^ trat! can!d!a maha^ros!an!a. kham! khahi khahi，sarva vighnam! hu^m! trat! ha^m! ma^m!”  
伴随着咏唱，三昧真火将难敌环绕，金色的神兵被炽热的火焰扭曲。火焰之中，一双血红的眼睛如同金刚怒目般瞪着维摩那上方那位身着白衣的少女，维摩那霎时被不灭之火所包围。  
“没用的。你现在已经奈何不了我了。因为……我已经拥有天神的力量。”  
微安娜轻扬小手，就收回了三昧真火，紧接着，吉尔伽美什的宝具刺穿了难敌的肋骨。  
“金闪闪也是一样哦。你的母亲用数十年修行换来的祝福在金闪闪面前已经不值一提。至于是为什么，你应该也清楚吧。那可是能令天界众神重获新生的东西。因为金闪闪对我来说是特殊的……所以，我也给金闪闪分了一半。”  
“偷窃不死甘露的家伙果然是你。”  
早已修罗化的难敌冷冷地注视着悬浮在空中的白衣少女。她以一副救世主的姿态高高在上地俯视着这片面目全非的大地，仿佛这样就能掩盖她的狂妄和幼稚。  
“就算不用在我身上，不死甘露也轮不到阿修罗来享用~还没意识到自己的处境吗？虽然天神和阿修罗一样贪婪，但谁叫我们是神呢？神就是可以高高在上，让人崇拜，而你们，注定是祸害人间的杂碎，被人唾弃。”  
难敌不顾皮肉撕裂的痛楚，将身上的冷兵器一把一把地折断。仅仅是刺穿他手臂的几把武器就已经令他血流成河。他曾经被怖军击碎大腿，在难以言喻的痛苦中挣扎了七天七夜。对于伤痛，他并不陌生，甚至已经有些麻木。  
“一只野鸡……插上了孔雀的翎毛就真当自己是孔雀了吗？真是可笑。”   
“哼，你也就只能最后再嘴硬一次了。”  
微安娜将三昧真火的火苗引至手心，当她张开双臂，所有王之宝库的武器都附上了一层魔焰。兵器指向了废墟里早已被数十根冷兵器刺中，浑身鲜血淋漓的修罗。  
“被自己的武器杀死，会是什么感觉呢？”  
金闪闪愉悦地看着修罗狼狈的样子，如同猎人在观察自己垂死的猎物。  
“消失吧，杂修。”  
他缓缓抬起了右手。成千上万件冷兵器拖着长长的火苗从布满天空的金色的流光里飞出。就在火雨即将落地之际，天空中传来一声悠长而沉重的弦响……那声音如同地震时大地的悲鸣，亦如彗星坠地时的震动，仿佛是大天坦达瓦的舞步，掷地有声。  
“嘶……”  
金属制成的兵器发出了清脆的声响，令微安娜产生了一种耳鸣的错觉……当她回过神来，那上千把兵器已经化作烟尘……在这刺耳的剑鸣中，阿周那也从昏迷中苏醒了过来。这股力量他并不陌生。他曾经在雪山之巅与毁灭神正面交锋……这样的破坏力，必然是来自三眼神本尊，或是他的宝具。  
“可恶……这究竟是什么？”  
“Lancer，别跟他们废话了，直接把这个烫头的男人解决掉！”  
天空中传来一个古板的男声，吉尔伽美什自然不会记住一个微不足道的蝼蚁的声音，可是，那个散发着太阳光辉的枪兵他却记得。  
与其说是枪兵，倒不如说，眼前这位手持赤色巨弓，眉心一点日轮状提拉克，如同火凤一般散发着太阳光辉的男人才更像摩诃婆罗多中描述的那位金甲神弓的英雄。  
“哼，不错，非常不错。你总是能给本王惊喜，又是一件本王宝库中没有的宝具。不过……你其实并不熟悉这件宝具吧。”  
虽然宝具被迦尔纳一招化解，但吉尔伽美什并没有因此暴跳如雷，而是认真打量起迦尔纳手腕上的伤痕，并且一针见血地说道：“刚才使出的那一击对你来说也并不轻松。这并非你常用的弓。”  
“你似乎对我有些误解。”  
太阳之子将巨弓直立在废墟上，右手拉开弓弦，巨弓在强大的拉力下发出低沉的震颤，如同火山喷发前的低鸣。  
“虽然我的职阶是Lancer，但我生前却是以弓术闻名于世。”  
当太阳之子松开弓弦，雷霆般的巨响冲破天空，冲散了弥漫在慕尼黑上空的黑云。伸向迦尔纳的天之锁也受到这声震动的影响，偏离了原有的方向。  
“闪闪，小心！”  
微安娜飞快竖起一面冰墙，也近乎是在那同时，强烈的震荡将她的冰墙碎成了雪花。如果刚才的冲击直接击中维摩那，那么金闪闪将会正面接下迦尔纳的宝具……虽然有不死甘露的加护，但这把神秘的宝具不知为何令她感到格外害怕。  
“我的王子啊，告诉我，那是什么宝具？”  
微安娜的手径自伸向了阿周那的脖颈，顺着他的脖子滑向了他下巴的位置，随后，她将天授的英雄转向了迦尔纳的方向。当她发现弓兵并没有任何反应，她凑近了他的耳朵，暧昧地说道：“如果你不愿意告诉我，我会十分困扰的。你一定不希望我陷入两难的困境吧，毕竟，如果这样，迦勒底的御主和那个贱民也会有不少困扰。”  
望着微安娜带着笑意的眼睛，弓兵只觉一阵恶心……这种虚伪的笑容，曾是他一直想要远离，却又无法远离的东西。  
“我从未见过那把弓。”  
阿周那冷冷地说道。  
“我更不可能知道那把弓的名字。”  
“真是令人惊讶呢，我的王子啊……”  
微安娜轻轻抚摸着阿周那的发丝，将他的头枕在了自己膝盖上。  
“我原以为，你恨不得杀了他。”  
“想要杀死他的想法并未改变。但你和那个金闪闪不配。”  
阿周那说罢，捆在他身上的天之锁又收紧了许多。微安娜朝着金闪闪使了个颜色，这才不至于让他被活活勒死。  
“放心吧，婆罗多的王子。我会实现你的愿望，让你亲手杀死迦尔纳。只不过，是在你的御主死掉，在你成为我的王子以后。罗宾汉的慢性毒药应该也快好了。”  
微安娜说着，朝罗宾汉宝具的方向望去，然而眼前的一幕却令她瞠目——原本应该生长着一颗巨木的位置竟空空如也。  
“罗宾汉，这是怎么回事？”  
当微安娜试图用令咒呼唤罗宾汉的时候，一缕花香飘来。紧接着，她听见了一个美妙而俏皮的男声。  
“梦境虽然是美妙的东西，但沉迷于做梦可是会自取灭亡的。”

迦尔纳：所以说，我幸运真的是A+  
阿周那：行行行你幸运得不得了！我才是那个幸运D！导演你TM快黑我吧！每次你不在小剧场黑我我都在剧情里被揩油！  
咕哒子：Lancer这哪里是幸运……掏一个被抽得只剩大奖的1/400圣诞池子，一发就掏出大奖来这能叫欧吗？  
马修：只能说之前搅拌乳海的那波人有点非？  
迦尔纳：我真的非常幸运，在关键时刻救到了挚友。  
爱葛莎：难敌把你弟弟打成这样你却还想着救难敌？哎……真为Archer感到难过。  
贝兹：东方不是有句名言叫兄弟如手足，妻子如衣服吗？你在街上能看到失去手足的人，但裸奔的就十分稀有。我想，这句话也是非常有深意的。  
克拉丽丝：…………我认为你对这句话很有误解。

  
第七十五章 灾难制造者  
“梦境虽然是美妙的东西，但沉迷于做梦可是会自取灭亡的。”  
花瓣的芳香冲淡了战争的硝烟，一位披着白色斗篷的魔术师踏着城市的废墟朝着那位自诩为天神的少女走去。他拄着一根树状的魔杖，魔杖所点之处，皆百花齐放。洁白的斗篷下，魔术师卷曲的发丝如同刚刚从羊羔身上剪下的羊毛，俊美的面孔如同万物复苏之时绽放的桃花，而那年轻英俊的面孔却无法掩饰时间在他身上留下的痕迹——他走路的姿态更像一个经历了无尽岁月的老者，虽然熟悉他的人都知道，这其实并非衰老所致，而是他长期宅居的后果。  
“你是谁？”  
打量着这位仿佛从童话中走来的男人，微安娜不禁露出了一丝欣赏的神情，守候在她身边的基督山伯爵则冷冷地看着这位眼神色眯眯的魔术师，黑炎已经悄无声息地从他背后升起。  
“一位热爱美人与美梦的魔术师。”  
魔术师露出了顽皮的表情，并不打算将真名暴露出去，微安娜撅起了樱桃小嘴，不满地说道：“既然你喜欢美人，那为难一个女孩子很有趣吗？”  
魔术师眨巴着那双紫色的眼睛，莞尔一笑，“不，正是因为喜欢漂亮的女人，所以，当我看见有人企图伤害几个美人的时候，无法坐视不管~”  
“那我呢？”微安娜高傲地抬着头，自信满满地说道：“你看到我以后，还会觉得那几个绿叶是美人吗？”  
魔术师摘下兜帽，仔仔细细端详了一下微安娜的表情，忽然发出了一阵诡异的笑声。  
“啊哈哈哈哈……光是有漂亮的小脸蛋果然还是称不上美人~为了圆自己的美梦而把所有人都拖入噩梦之中，是会付出相应的代价的。你准备好了吗？脸蛋比摩根好看，内心也比摩根还要恶毒的女人哟……”  
微安娜恼羞成怒，指着魔术师大喊道：“你非但不识好歹，还这样骂我！居然还将我一个女神和摩根那种女魔头相提并论……等等……摩根？你莫非是梅林？”  
“嗯？我刚才说漏嘴了吗！？真是失策……哇！！！”  
梅林回过头，无辜地看着迦勒底的御主，还没来得及为自己的失策检讨，一个沉重的物体便从不远处飞了过来，梅林一个趔趄栽倒在地，溅起无数香喷喷的花瓣……  
“想要回你的Archer就把阿周那交出来。”  
将罗宾汉丢在梅林身上的是一位深红色长发，暗紫色战衣的女枪兵。她提着带有尖刺的赤色魔枪走来，枪尖上的血迹依旧如同花海的落英般鲜红。  
“美丽的女王，还请对我温柔一些……我也算是一把老骨头了。”  
梅林拍了拍屁股后面的花瓣，骨头发出咯哧咯哧的悲鸣。  
“骨折的话我会给你接上的。”  
斯卡哈说完，徒手拎起了金发的游侠。罗宾汉的身上布满了枪伤，却并不在致命的位置。可以看出，斯卡哈刻意留了他一命。  
“怎么样，Archer换Archer，我认为这很公平。”  
微安娜惊讶地看着遍体鳞伤的罗宾汉，晶莹的泪珠在她的眼眶里打转。可是，当斯卡哈步步逼近的时候，她又抿着嘴唇，像是下定了决心。  
“别过来！”  
伴随着微安娜娇嫩的嘶吼，尖锐的冰锥从地底下冒了出来，刺向了魔境的女王，斯卡哈凭借敏锐的直觉迅速躲开了所有攻击，后退到几十米外。  
“这明明一点也不公平！”  
微安娜撕心裂肺地吼道：“你把小绿打成这样，还想用一个已经无法战斗的小绿换走我的王子！”  
望着微安娜满是泪痕的小脸和她眼睛里精明的目光，阿周那不禁自嘲地笑了起来……在象城豪赌时，自己也曾这样，被大哥哭着当成一件可以估价，可以易主的物品。  
“你想要绝对的公平也可以把那位印度王子打个半死不活再和我们换？”  
梅林扯着嗓子喊完，又偷偷对着一脸嫌弃的魔境女王眨了下右眼，“反正我两下就能治好，放心吧~”  
“她根本就没打算换。”  
埃梅洛伊二世掐灭了手中的香烟，冷冷地看着对自己背后捅刀的‘小仙女’。  
“明明已经将罗宾汉视为弃子，却不敢承认，果然还是怕自己吃相太难看了吗？”  
“真是讽刺呢。”  
头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉苦笑道，“要救美狄亚的时候，那位被称为修罗的男人可是没有任何犹豫。”  
“对待同伴的善意不能改变他是阿修罗的事实。更无法改变发生在慕尼黑的悲剧。”  
微安娜俯视着贝兹油光锃亮的脑袋，义正言辞地说道：“他们不过是狼狈为奸罢了。被安哥拉曼纽所污染的黑圣杯已经吞噬了整座城市，这一切的罪魁祸首便是将黑杯释放出来的家伙。你们帮难敌，就是助纣为虐！”  
“对于慕尼黑的事，我应该更有话语权吧。这可是我的家乡！”  
望着早已成为废墟的城市中心，贝兹的神情变得格外严峻，“你刚才说，黑圣杯的污染源……就是安哥拉曼纽。这让我终于连上了所有线索。难敌并非恶灵，非但不是恶灵，他阿修罗的体质更能令他免受黑圣杯的污染！难敌根本就不是这场灾难的引导者，相反……他的出现推迟了这场灾难。”  
听到贝兹的说辞，微安娜先是一愣，而转瞬之间，那僵硬的表情就变为诡异的笑颜。仿佛是在掩饰自己的恐惧，她的嘴角勾起一丝轻蔑的笑意。  
“不是恶灵？你在开什么玩笑~居然说阿修罗不是恶灵！”  
“天，人，阿修罗，皆是善道……虽然阿修罗生性好战，嗔念极重，但不能因为他们与天人为敌，就将他们归为恶灵。就像《西游记》中的猴王也是阿修罗，也曾有与天斗的历史，但通过护送玄奘法师西行，历经磨难，最终修成正果，虽然是阿修罗，却并不能算是恶灵。恶灵一说，只是最主观的看法罢了。”  
埃梅洛伊二世说着，颇有自嘲意味地笑了起来——不得不说，微安娜的小聪明在时钟塔都是数一数二的。连他也险些被这个小仙女耍得团团转。他们从一开始就被引入了错误的方向。在任何线索都还未明朗之前，将阿修罗默认为恶灵处理。如果不是因为时间太短，埃梅洛伊二世会早做准备。可是，微安娜在时钟塔的时间足以让她了解埃梅洛伊二世……她选了一个恰到好处的时间点，他刚请来迦勒底的御主，微安娜就引爆了定时炸弹，让他们不得不处理黑圣杯的问题。  
他原本是希望迦勒底协助自己对付修罗王的。直到贝兹提醒了他，关于阿胡拉玛兹达和安哥拉曼纽的事情。  
“阿修罗非但不是恶灵……在波斯还有另一个称呼——阿胡拉玛兹达。那是波斯帝国的光明之神……也是根源之恶，安哥拉曼纽的天敌。也就是说，正因为难敌身上承载着阿修罗王的灵基，安哥拉曼纽在难敌吞噬黑圣杯以后反而会被抑制。这也是为什么难敌最初依旧保有自己的意志。如果难敌不会过多使用黑圣杯的力量……如果他没有因为绝望而失控……安哥拉曼纽或许会一直被压制下去。黑圣杯早已存在，如果没有抑制它的力量，这场灾难早就发生了。”  
埃梅洛伊二世扬起羽扇，指向了悬浮在半空中的伪神，  
“这意味着……将慕尼黑变成此等惨状的，并非难敌，而是诱骗难敌吞噬黑圣杯的人，以及一开始就喊着要讨伐修罗王的“正义使者”！而之前在慕尼黑的圣杯战争中幸存下来的唯一生还者就是你！微安娜，你原本是百年难得一见的魔术天才，年纪轻轻就已经是冠位，取得了连我最为敬重的恩师也无法企及的成就……可你却将自己的才智用在这种地方……真是时钟塔的耻辱！”  
望着埃梅洛伊二世凌厉的眼神，微安娜委屈地抿着嘴唇，眼眶也变得湿润。  
“埃梅洛伊二世……原来你是这么看我的吗？原来……你从一开始就怀疑我。那么……叫来迦勒底也是针对我吧？”  
她仰望着天空，深深地叹了一口气，“我的第一份感情还是错付了。埃梅洛伊二世……我是因为想要吸引你的注意力才去参加圣杯战争的……那是你第一次对我有所关心，你向我提起了你的恩师，那位葬身于圣杯战争的魔术天才，你为他感到惋惜，所以不希望我也重蹈覆辙。可是，现在想想，那不过是你对恩师的怀念。取得胜利之后，我才发现，你的目光并不是我应该追求的全部……”  
“对于杀人狂的心路历程我没有任何兴趣。”  
还没等微安娜继续向埃梅洛伊二世倾诉，巴伐利亚光头的声音如同一盆冷水泼在了微安娜心上。  
“时钟塔的军师，我们共同的敌人已经很清楚了。”  
“然也。虽然错失良机，但现在还不算太晚。”  
埃梅洛伊二世看了看脚下已经开满鲜花，浑身都散发着一股花香的魔术师，努力维持着脸上严肃的神情，“非常感谢你的到来，梅莉……咳！梅林。”  
“别这么说，为了阿尔托莉雅和可爱的御主我也不会坐视不管。”  
梅林扬起魔杖，脚下的鲜花化作漫天的花瓣，不论是散发着日轮光辉的弓手，背负着诅咒与厄运的修罗，还是心狠手辣的魔女，都被这芬芳的花香环绕。当花瓣落在伤口的位置，仿佛是获得了新的生命，再致命的伤口也随之愈合，而落英也如同完成使命般枯萎，凋零。  
当浑身是血的修罗再度苏醒，他的眼睛已经褪去了血红的颜色，映入眼帘的，也不再是令人窒息的黑暗，而是一抹阳光。  
他本身就是太阳的一部分……就算失去了金甲的庇护，也无法消除那个男人与生俱来的光辉。对于和母亲一样讨厌黑暗的自己来说，那是何等的耀眼。  
纵使你的影子会离开你，你的朋友迦尔纳也不会背弃你。纵使阳光会离弃太阳，迦尔纳也不会离开难敌。  
再一次……他兑现了诺言。

美狄亚：最后一幕真是感人肺腑，老娘赌上自己的宝具，此处绝对有本！  
爱葛莎：别这么丧心病狂好吗！当着这么多英灵真的没毛病！？而且弟弟还被抓着揩油呢！  
阿周那：迦尔纳你这个@!$!$^^#*^%^@  
贝兹：所以说，兄弟如手足，妻子如衣服嘛……  
克拉丽丝：你上一章对这句话的解释真的有问题！  
埃梅洛伊二世：微安娜，你简直是时钟塔的耻辱！  
诸葛孔明：这种时候你应该说，“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！”  
埃梅洛伊二世：不……我不想被人鬼畜。  
诸葛孔明：怕什么？这里是德国……最早的鬼畜素材出产地。  
贝兹：喂，你们够了！  
摩根：梅林老贼居然拿老娘来比喻那个微安娜？这大概是老娘被黑得最惨的一次。  
埃梅洛伊二世：MMP……玛丽苏拿着时钟塔的文凭在外面搞事情锅最后还要时钟塔来背……我也莫名其妙接了个情债的锅。  
贝兹：不然呢？你们不背难道让慕尼黑的老百姓活该啊？  
咕哒：那金闪闪被印度人打了是不是应该去轰了别人老家？  
阿周那：他那是罪有应得。  
迦尔纳：他敢到婆罗多来我就敢一箭射爆他的（哔……）  
贝兹：为什么要和谐……Lancer你刚才想说的其实是狗头对吧？  
爱葛莎：Lancer这么有礼貌的人怎么可能骂脏话。  
克拉丽丝：我觉得比起礼貌，Lancer更是个直白的人，所以被和谐部分可能是……  
南丁格尔：根据人体工学来说，最有效率的攻击方式……  
金闪闪：够了！自从黑过本王以后发现黑本王很爽是吧！  
南丁格尔：我说的是脖子你这个满脑子AV的AU王想哪去了！脖子上大动脉，咽喉，颈椎，哪个出问题了都足以致命！说起来，根据Lancer生前的遭遇……他对这种字眼可能有些忌讳。  
难敌（狂暴）：啊啊啊罗泰耶脖子上的伤……我要拧断周黑鸭的鸭脖！

  
第七十六章 堕落的王子  
在时间的流逝被记载为历史前，曾经有一位阿修罗肆无忌惮地掠夺着大地上的财富。他近乎拥有了一切，连众多天神也无可奈何。  
可是……这位阿修罗渴望独占太阳的光辉，坐拥大地还不够，他带着修罗族大举进攻天界，却以失败告终。  
为了羞辱这位不自量力的修罗王，他被锁在黑暗的牢狱中，看管他的，正是一位浑身散发着光明的神子，拥有着他所求之不得的一切。  
“放我走，我愿以世间任何财富来回报。”  
神子从来没有回应他的要求。不论他愿意提供多少财富。直到有一天……阿修罗提出了一个他从未听过的条件。  
“既然你不在乎任何身外之物……那么，永恒的友谊如何？如果你放我离开这里，以阿修罗王之名起誓，我愿以永恒的友谊作为回报。”  
身为高高在上的天人，这位光辉之子从未听过友谊这一说法。他的存在是为了守护秩序，一切都是理所当然，职责所在。  
那缕光芒回应了他。当修罗王回归大地，他依旧和从前一样肆意掠夺，毫不掩饰自己的贪婪。只是，和以往不同，他会将占有的一切通通放在那位神子脚下。凡是他所拥有的一切，皆可以与之分享。  
从未不明白如何表达善意的阿修罗王唯有用这样的方法兑现自己所许诺的友谊。  
可这种愚昧的表达方式却为光辉之子带来了前所未有的劫难。  
他被当成修罗王的同伙，一个利欲熏心的堕落者，被自己的兄弟讨伐，被世人唾弃。可他仍旧感激着修罗王的善意，并且承受了所有的恶果。  
天人对堕天者降下了天谴，直到这时，修罗王才发现，自己所拥有的一切财富，所有的金银琉璃砗磲玛瑙，在失去那人的光辉以后……竟是如此暗淡。  
“罗泰耶。”  
难敌抬起手，伸向了那道冲破黑暗的光芒。迎接他的是一个坚实的臂膀，将他从废墟里拽了出来。太阳之子打量着挚友身上的伤痕，凝重的神情渐渐化作凌厉的战意。  
“吾友，战斗尚未结束，国王不能先于他的将领死去。”  
“呵……我的将领？你不是我的将领，罗泰耶……”俱卢的领袖按住了罗陀之子的肩膀，爽朗地笑道：“你是永远和我平起平坐的盎伽王，我一生的挚友。我在俱卢之野最愚蠢的决定就是没有和你并肩作战，而是让你……”  
难敌凝望着那双碧蓝的眼睛，原本滔滔不绝的话语戛然而止。那是在沙场上百步穿杨，杀人于无形的利器，同时又像孔雀翎一般，与血腥的战场和这五浊恶世格格不入。  
权力，财富，非他所求，赐予他的所有金银珠宝，他都尽数布施给了贫者……般度五子流放期间，他征服了无数国家，可是，在他名满天下时，他竟将降国的王冠全都带回了象城，将所有的荣耀献给了自己。  
“罗泰耶，我不再是那个以为自己可以在你和舅舅的庇护下为所欲为的俱卢王子了。我是德罗纳的学生，大力罗摩的弟子，能够与伐由之子怖军匹敌的战士。”  
“摩诃婆罗多之战中，我的死乃是业力所驱，无可避免。为了挚友战死沙场是刹帝利的荣耀，亦是我无悔的选择。你无须将责任揽在自己身上，更不应该因为那份悔恨而影响现在的决定。”  
迦尔纳沉稳的声音既像是一位挚友，又像是一位长兄。“吾友，在摩诃婆罗多之战，你曾给予我所有的信赖，让我与阿周那正面对决。这一次……我再也无需被业力牵引，也不再被任何誓言所束缚，请将吉尔伽美什交由我来对付，让我为你取得胜利！”  
“罗泰耶！”  
“虽然不是时候……不过，我有一个提议。”  
贝兹不适时宜地打断了两人的重逢，“作为御主为Lancer供魔，和作为从者强行施展宝具的消耗和风险比起来如何？”  
巴伐利亚壮汉暗暗扫了一眼时钟塔和迦勒底的御主们，他那冷静的神情下掩藏着的，是一个连他自己也无法理解的秘密。自己曾答应那位医生，借助医生的力量帮助迦勒底，但同时又不能让迦勒底知道他的存在。虽然他不明白医生究竟要隐藏什么，但既然他答应了医生，并且借助了医生的力量，这个承诺就一定要遵守。  
倘若继续使用那位医生的力量……暴露医生的存在是迟早的事。一个对魔术一窍不通的男人突然让从者不顾魔力限制地使用宝具，如果他不是一个不要命的疯子，就只能说明那名从者的魔力来源另有其人。  
实际上，方才Lancer由于救人心切，并没有太过控制宝具的力量，想必达芬奇和埃梅洛伊二世这样的聪明人已经看出了一些端倪。  
“难敌，你的时代人魔共存，罗刹，恶鬼横行，而你出生的时候天降异兆，在象城演武时甚至能够与风神之子怖军匹敌……虽然我不相信你是什么阿修罗转世，可是，你也绝非凡夫之人。如果你是Lancer的御主，你能做得比我好很多吧？”  
听闻教授的提议，难敌先是有些诧异，随后竟认真地审视起了这位毫无魔术天赋的人类。  
“你虽然弱小，但至少有点自知之明。”  
贝兹与Lancer交换了一个眼色，见过医生的Lancer自然明白教授此举的用意，除了理解以外，他的神情中似乎还有一丝感激。  
“很好……时钟塔的军师，你比我更加了解魔术方面的理论，这件事你怎么看？”  
埃梅洛伊二世清了清嗓子，严肃地说道：“理论上可行。黑圣杯重塑了难敌的肉身，可以说，他现在的状态与婆罗多时代并无差别。不论是御主与从者的羁绊，还是魔术回路的源头来看……这都是更能够发挥Lancer力量的选择。刚才Lancer的宝具再用几次，以你的资质来看，你必死无疑。”  
“那就开始吧。拜某人所赐，我在转换契约这件事上已经非常熟练了。”  
就在几人还在商议的时候，美狄亚已经从废墟中站起身，她整理了一下身上的法袍，抬起头，朝着高坐在金色王座旁的女人抛出一个挑衅的眼神，随后拿着一把闪电状匕首走向了头脑灵光的巴伐利亚壮汉。  
“抱歉，国王陛下可不允许我对他的小太阳动手。”  
“别扎手，我还要留着写论文。”  
贝兹话音刚落，美狄亚就刺出了匕首。  
“这算是公报私仇吗？”  
他只觉一阵脱力，近乎直接跪了下去。  
“下手已经算很轻的了。虽然是个古板的家伙，但比起那些只有漂亮小脸蛋的男人，你并不令我讨厌。”  
美狄亚说着，幸灾乐祸地看了一眼被枕在微安娜腿上的那位黑皮小王子，“微安娜，你的品味糟糕透了。”  
“看呀，我的王子……他们又要联合起来成为你的敌人了哟。”  
微安娜轻抚着弓兵的额头，指尖的魔力化作丝线，与黑色的发丝相缠。她调转了阿周那的朝向，让他能够清楚地看到眼前的场景。  
一切仿佛又回到了象城演武那天……难敌用匕首划开了自己的手指，用自己的鲜血许下誓言，为那位贸然闯入演武场的苏多画上提拉克，加冕为盎伽王。  
‘以吾血为誓，父王今日所恩赐的一切，吾必将守候到底，直至死去。’  
‘王子殿下，我尊重国王陛下的命令，同时借着陛下的恩赐，我在此立下誓言，从今日起，我的财富，能力，甚至是生命，都将永远为殿下效劳。’  
“我劝你……不要试图扰乱我的思想。”  
牵动人偶的丝线如同寄生虫一般渗入他的头发，弓兵的瞳孔迅速扩散，他咬着牙，痛苦地排斥着微安娜的魔力，可是在神性被天之锁剥夺的情况下，他的抵抗如同螳臂当车般无力。  
娇美的少女凑近弓兵耳边，轻声呢喃道：“我心爱的王子啊~除了金闪闪，我最喜欢的就是你了。看到你生前的敌人们又联合起来，我真的……好担心你呀。”  
当难敌的鲜血覆盖太阳之子额头的日轮时，一阵剧痛传入阿周那的脑海，一时间，可怕的声音充斥着他的耳际。

‘帕斯，杀了他……’  
‘放箭吧，帕斯，违背正（和谐）法的重罪，由我来背负。’  
‘帕斯……现在不动手，会死的是你！你难道忘了象城豪赌时，他是怎样羞辱德罗帕蒂的吗？’  
‘迦尔纳……现在你又要到那个人身边去，继续纵容他的恶行了吗？倘若你这么做，我会杀了你……我会不择手段地杀了你！’

“可恶，这个女人在搞什么小动作！”  
斯卡哈敏锐的直觉让她决定先发制人，伴随着暗红色的光芒，两把带有荆棘的赤色魔枪飞向了王座旁的白衣少女……也就在这一刹那，雷霆响起，箭雨形成的壁垒迎上了斯卡哈的魔枪。  
“斯卡哈！小心！”  
察觉到维摩那上空的魔力波动，迦勒底的御主不禁捏了一把冷汗。  
“情况不妙。Archer的宝具不应该……”  
伴随着一阵轰鸣，宝具相撞带来的冲击引起了一阵地动，烟尘散去之时，斯卡哈看见了阿周那手中的甘狄拔……与之前不同的是，环绕着神弓的魔焰此时已经变得漆黑。当弓兵抬起头，映入眼帘的是一张狰狞而扭曲的笑脸……   
“迦尔纳……我会……不择手段地……杀了你……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“Archer！”  
爱葛莎从未感觉如此无力。  
之前Archer失控的原因，都来自阿周那，来自那个充满矛盾与挣扎的英雄。  
可是……眼前这个人，绝非是她所认识的Archer。  
他的眼神里没有矛盾和挣扎……只有令人窒息的冷酷与凶残。  
这是她第一次感觉，那个灵基里的灵魂不是阿周那。  
“你……究竟是谁？”

第七十七章 神之歌  
金光闪闪的维摩那上，黑色的魔焰正熊熊燃烧，炽热的气浪卷起弓兵的白发，一道白中带红的提拉克仿佛是划过他额头的血滴，顺着发际线划向眉心。  
阿周那是不会画那种提拉克的……爱葛莎倒吸一口凉气。  
不论是阿周那还是巨苇，眉心都不是那种花纹……但这个手持甘狄拔的男人不可能会是奎师那。之所以会变成这样，只能说明一件事——他潜意识里已经把自己当成了别人。他要放弃“阿周那”这个身份……放弃阿周那身为英灵所具备的一切。  
“迦尔纳！！！！！！”  
弓兵拉开甘狄拔，瞄准了散发着太阳光辉的男人，不祥的黑炎聚集在他的左腕，当他拉开弓弦，刺耳的声音响起，仿佛有无数葬在他箭下的亡魂在呜咽。  
“是你吗……阿周那。”  
“我是谁已经不重要了。如果那个身份是让我束手束脚的枷锁……那我根本不需要它！”  
望着弓兵狰狞的面孔，太阳之子的眼睛里掠过一丝惋惜。他一直期待着与阿周那的决斗，甚至在脑海里演算了无数次各种可能，但在他无数次的演算中，与他对敌的，都是那个在领悟薄伽梵歌真谛后毫不犹豫地走向战场，向死而生的神射手。  
而不是这样……  
“这就是你所期待的决斗吗？不惜放弃英雄之名，放弃你曾经苦苦挣扎也要坚持的一切……甚至放弃阿周那这个身份向我发起挑战？”  
迦尔纳指着弓兵额头上血滴状的提拉克，冷冷地质问道：“如果要向我发起挑战，就以普利塔之子的名义宣战！而不是像一个闹脾气的孩子一样暴跳如雷……这又是什么？像怖军诛妖连王时那样伪装成无名小卒，然后再鬼鬼祟祟地杀死对手吗？你怕了吗！？你害怕以阿周那之名输掉决斗？”  
‘阿周那’对于太阳之子的反应并没有感到意外，他只是阴沉地笑着，笑声也变得愈加放肆。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……我为什么要害怕呢？你还没意识到自己是处于怎样的境地吧！！”  
伴随着一声尖啸，箭支从汇聚在甘狄拔弓身上的黑雾中蜂拥而出，仿佛是死亡的收割者，将梅林散播在天空中的花瓣尽数粉碎。马修见势不妙，迅速撑开雪花之壁，将几位人类罩在其中。  
“惨了惨了，那个印度王子发飙了！”  
梅林提着橡树枝一样粗壮的法杖，拖着笨重的袍子，踩着过膝的花瓣大步向马修的护盾奔去，眼看箭雨就要波及到法师，突如其来的弦响惊得这位年过千岁的老人一个趔趄倒在了花丛里,紧接着，一股热浪掠过他的法袍，扑向了那片黑压压的箭雨。  
当炽热的阳炎迎上箭雨，一道金色闪光冲破黑色的虚空，维摩那上传来一阵轰鸣，金色的液体滴落在广场上的废墟里。烟尘散去，维摩那的金色王座已经变成了一滩液态金。  
两位弓兵的身影早已不在此处。  
“保护好御主，我去追踪那个金闪闪……”  
斯卡哈示意梅林和达芬奇留下，随着一声号令，数十把死棘枪将这位魔境女王环绕。当她察觉到一股不太寻常的魔力流动时，一束黑炎袭来。她原以为黑炎的源头是那位婆罗多的小王子，没想到竟是一名笑声同样毛骨悚然的法国人。  
“Bonjour,Monsieur~”  
专门派没有神性的从者来对付自己……看来那个微安娜还有点脑子。若不是有点小心眼的女人，又怎么可能那样玩弄瑟坦达？  
“阿周那和金闪闪并没有消失。”  
站在空空如也的王座前，太阳之子的额头渗出了一丝汗珠。经过几次开弓，吉尔伽美什很可能已经察觉到他使用宝具是有间隔时间的，现在正是空挡……而敌人却遁入暗处。  
“你在担心什么？你真的以为，世上没人知道这把弓的名字吗？”  
白发的弓兵嘴角抽搐着，仿佛在极力掩饰着想要狂笑的冲动。  
“大天的神弓毗那卡，早在求取兽主法宝的时候，我就已经见过了。而求取兽主法宝的那一战，想必你也知道半神和众神之王的差距。就算是太阳之子，也未必能够像大天那样随意使用这把弓。所以……你死定了。”  
泛着黑炎的长弓已经拉满，如同日蚀中的黑月……天授的英雄此刻已经褪去了天赐的光环，就像一个体无完肤的人褪去了光鲜的华衣，露出所有狰狞的伤口，只剩下黑红色的疤痕，伤口上的脓血，撕裂的皮肉。  
可是……对待贫者与国王尚无任何区分心的Lancer眼中，笼罩着英雄光环的阿周那，与那个内心压抑着黑暗却无处宣泄的阿周那并无区别。  
“能杀死我的只有一人……他为了成为婆罗多第一弓手毁掉了另一位天赋异禀的少年，他为了权力欺骗了婆罗多最美的女人德罗帕蒂，他为了胜利用下流的手段杀死了祖父毗湿摩，恩师德罗纳……”  
那双孔雀翎一般的莲目直视着那道黑光，就像他直视太阳时那样。  
“那个人是婆罗多举世无双的神射手，是般度族引以为傲的三王子，也是在班遮罗国的选婿大典中唯一一个完成试炼的勇士，兽主法宝的继承者，我的宿敌……”  
黑箭离弦的瞬间，迦尔纳闭上了眼睛，当他再度睁眼，碧蓝的虹膜已经变为日冕的赤色。不论是他的话语还是那双灼热的眼睛都如同一把尖锐的刀子，撕裂着阿周那最深的伤口。  
当梵天法宝的光芒吞噬无名的业火，数十根金色的锁链从不同的方向伸向了太阳之子。经过之前几次交手，英雄王已经察觉到Lancer超乎常人的敏捷，因此这一次选择了合围之势，想要躲开天之锁的攻击几乎不可能……  
就在锁链越收越紧之际，赤色的火苗从迦尔纳身上升起，流淌在他体内的血液此刻仿佛都变成了流窜的阳炎，仅仅是一瞬间，天之锁合围的中心就炸开了一个耀眼的光点。  
“哼，我看你还有什么花招。”  
半空中那个金发红瞳的男人不耐烦地张开了数百个光圈，金色的神兵纷纷对准了迦尔纳的位置。就在巴比伦之门蓄势待发时，一堆黑色的炭粒从下方扑面而来，遮住了他的视野。当他抬起手将这些碍事的玩意扫开，迦尔纳已经离开了他的射程。  
“可恶……居然用这种下作的方法……”  
英雄王转过头才发现，难敌借助美狄亚的强化魔术，破坏了被烧焦的废墟，焦黑的木屑正顺着上升的气流飞向他精致的小脸蛋和金光闪闪的铠甲……  
“我还以为身为英雄王的你还有点王者基本的自尊，打断别人一对一的对决这种偷鸡摸狗的事你既然都做得出来，那我也不介意用上一些对付小人的手段来对付你。”  
难敌打量着那暴跳如雷的面孔，戏谑地笑了起来，“正人君子之流让般度族去做就好了。”  
“你最擅长的不就是小人之术吗！就像你当年骗我们五兄弟带着母亲搬去紫胶宫（一座一点就燃的宫殿），将我们驱逐到甘味城，还有……在象城豪赌上欺骗我们五兄弟，连同班遮丽也被你当众羞辱！！！”  
质问他的是一个毒蛇般的声音，冷酷而狠毒……  
阿周那心中一直以来所压抑了太多负面情绪……愤怒，耻辱，仇恨，罪恶……可他却必须遵循正（和谐）法，哪怕是对他最深恶痛绝的敌人，他也不能带着恶意去杀戮，去践踏。  
就是这个人……无数次想要夺走原本属于他们兄弟的一切，连同他们原本的品质也在这些肮脏的斗争中被剥离，变成一具具供人瞻仰的虚伪的空壳。  
都是因为难敌……自己真正的兄长才会变成那个俱卢族的盎伽王，与自己的亲兄弟为敌……都是因为难敌，自己才变成了弑兄的刽子手……  
弓兵捂着左眼的眼眶，漆黑的眼睛里不知是笑意还是泪水。乌云密布的天际间传来令人压抑的低鸣，黑压压的云层间闪电交错，仿佛是因陀罗的震怒……云层越来越密集，甚至快要压向大地……而云层间树状的电光更像是要连在一起织成一张巨网……  
望着这诡异的云层，连特斯拉也露出了一丝敬畏。  
自然界一次闪电瞬间释放的能量可达20亿焦耳。倘若自己此时使用电流相关的能力，造成了一点轻微的影响，都很有可能带来一系列蝴蝶效应……相比之下，那个金色的导体不知是由于对物理知识的欠缺还是因为与生俱来的傲气，依旧在雷云下选择了高地。  
这种末世灾难一样的天象贝兹仅仅见过一次……在Archer的固有结界里。而且那一次，威力还不及现在。爱葛莎的魔力和那位盗取了不死甘露的小仙女是没法比的。  
一旦雷暴形成……不仅仅是对慕尼黑，对整个欧洲大陆都会形成灭顶之灾。  
“爱葛莎……”  
忽然，贝兹将目光转向了那位柏林的少女。  
“我需要你的帮助。你的天赋和我之前那些研究……或许正是为了这一刻而准备的。”

“消失吧……”  
‘阿周那’缓缓举起漆黑的长弓，箭锋指向了密不透风的雷云。就在这时，空旷的大地上忽然响起了梵文的咏唱。

“薄伽梵说，  
阿周那！在这紧要关头，你怎么会产生这种消极的思想！这不是高贵之人应有，更不是升天之道，反而会招致毁谤。不要屈服于软弱，帕斯！这对你的身份很不适合。敌人的惩罚者，站起来吧，快抛弃你心中的卑鄙怯懦！”

“什么……”  
原本想要看好戏的微安娜惊讶地朝着雪花之壁形成的防护罩望去，那个苏多居然正在用梵文咏唱薄伽梵歌！奎师那在阿周那意志薄弱时正是用《薄伽梵歌》让他转念……倘若让她继续咏唱下去，她的王子一定会变得不稳定……  
“特斯拉！将电流引过去！”

“在两军之间，婆罗多！阿周那正忧愁伤感，奎师那面带笑容，打开话题向他进言。薄伽梵说，‘你嘴里说着聪明话，却为不应忧伤者忧伤，贤人哲士不忧死者，更不为尚存者悲怆！我未曾不存，你与诸王也是同样，以后，我们大家也并非不存而亡。’”

“不！！！停下！！！”  
伴随着‘阿周那’的嘶吼，一道雪白的闪电劈向了雪花之壁，若不是防护罩减伤的能力，爱葛莎此刻已经化成灰烬。可是，就算失去了防护罩，爱葛莎的咏唱依旧没有间断。贝兹也在不断用德语提醒着爱葛莎之后的部分，虽然她并不记得薄伽梵歌的全部，但贝兹却记下了整个德语的版本。  
正在特斯拉打算继续将电流引向地面时，几只机械鸟朝他飞来，打偏了他的金属壁。  
“早在交流电问世之前，就已经有机器人的存在了哦。不过，我是机器都是木甲，不用担心导电的问题。”  
文艺复兴时期的天才艺术家说着，用机械手瞄准了同样身为科学怪人的特斯拉。  
“看来不能让人打断这位光头和小姑娘。”  
梅林立起法杖，悄咪咪地使出一个幻术，法杖便散作漫天的花瓣飘散开来。紧接着，他从厚厚的袍子里抽出了一把长剑，拦住了隐藏在暗处的刺客。  
“亚瑟王的剑术导师，向你讨教~”  
“嗯？梅林是个道士吗？除了妖法还会舞剑？”  
身上纹着牡丹刺青的美男子诧异地看着这位近战法师，随后他那张鬼脸变得严肃了起来。  
“好吧，让我看看你除了妖法以外还有什么本事。”

“一个人思念诸种物境，对物境的迷恋便会生出，由迷恋则能产生欲望，由欲望又会产生嗔怒，由嗔怒再生出迷惑，由迷惑而记忆消散，记忆散而智慧泯灭，智慧一灭则断灭。”

“奎师那……不……不是这样……！”  
阿周那的眼神变得有些恍惚，雷云中的闪电更加紊乱，电流穿行的云层在电光的照耀下就像随时会炸开的肺泡一般。太阳之子望着天际间的乌云，手中的巨弓再度燃起了熊熊火焰。  
“这是唯一的机会了。”  
埃梅洛伊二世低声说道：“你不会犹豫吧。”  
迦尔纳望着军师严肃的面孔，良久，没有回答。只是默默走向了雷云下方。  
“Om Namah Shivaya……”  
太阳之子咏唱着三眼神的颂歌，将毗那卡之弓缓缓举起。当弓弦拉开，一支赤色的光箭崩在弦上，蓄势待发……  
“Lancer，你要做什么！！！”  
就在千钧一发的时刻，迦尔纳调转了弓箭的方向，一道日珥般的红光冲向了天际的黑云，刹那间，天空仿佛被撕开一个裂口，城市中心黑压压的乌云被灼热的阳炎瞬间蒸发。

“诸根如若躁动，心将随之波动不安，波动之心会夺走智慧，犹如风卷水中之船。犹如千流入大海，盈溢之海恶波动；诸欲入无欲者，所得到的是平静；诸欲入贪欲者，所得却是不安宁。”

在那裂空的缝隙间，正是穿过云层的光芒，久违地落在了这座已经变为废墟的城市。  
躺在废墟中的弓兵在一缕刺眼的阳光中醒来。千层乌云的背后，正是艳阳高照的晴空。

“如若有位而无所求，既无我所亦无我慢，诸种欲望全被弃绝，那他会有平静安恬。这就是梵界，帕斯……”

贝兹：Lancer你作甚！  
咕哒：说通俗点就是日（和谐）天救弟弟。  
埃梅洛伊二世：都别吐槽Lancer了，这一会安抚基友，一会还要跟病娇弟弟打架，一定很心累。  
迦尔纳：不，不辛苦。这在我生前都是家常便饭。  
爱葛莎：不管怎么说，Lancer对Archer也还是没太渣。  
美狄亚：那不过是因为他想杀的对象应该是那个意气风发的黑皮而不是发小孩子脾气的黑皮。  
贝兹：我想好下一篇论文写啥了！论《薄伽梵歌》与反洗（和谐）脑……  
阿周那：你根本不懂我被挚友说教一整本书的内容是怎样的洗（和谐）脑效果！  
爱葛莎：所以对于一种洗（和谐）脑就要用另一种洗（和谐）脑来破解吗？配上暴力治疗会更好吧！打一顿什么的更长记性吧！  
阿周那：御主你还在生我的气吗？那个雷真的不是我故意……  
爱葛莎：我已经不是你御主了。你御主现在是微安娜！  
难敌（愉悦）：拿他换美狄亚真是我做的最机智的选择！  
阿周那：都是难敌的错！  
雁夜：都是时辰的错！  
阿周那：都是难敌的错！  
雁夜：都是时辰的错！  
阿周那：都是难敌的错！  
雁夜：都是时辰的错！

  
第七十八章 不识爱之人  
相传，阿周那的妻子德罗帕蒂以婆罗多第一美人而闻名于世，有无数的仰慕者与追求者。在黑公主德罗帕蒂的选婿大典上，班遮罗的木柱王设下了一个难题，凡参与选婿大典的王公贵族，必须能拉开一把特殊的弓，射箭穿过高高挂起的，旋转的圆盘中央的小孔，并且直接命中高悬于圆盘顶上的箭靶。  
众所周知，在选婿大典中，不少武艺高超的王子甚至没能拉开那把铁弓，而般度族的三王子阿周那却对准箭靶连射五箭，箭无虚发。可是，般度的后人所撰写的史书中却并没有记录那场选婿大典的另一个细节——能够拉开那把铁弓的，还有另外一人……只是，在他展示自己的弓术之前，就因为他的出身而被剥夺了选婿的资格。  
“Lancer,既然你不能替代难敌赢得比武，那么……你为何还坚持参加选婿大典的挑战呢？莫非你也对德罗帕蒂……”  
贝兹小心翼翼地翻阅着手抄本，思忖着如何在上面注解，在他对摩诃婆罗多不同版本的考察中，有不少证据显示德罗帕蒂曾后悔没选择太阳之子，虽然那都是野史，但史诗本来就是极其主观的叙述，在他眼里并无太大差别。从小看着各种浪漫传说长大的人们都希望史诗的故事被蒙上一层浪漫的色彩，两位勇武过人的王子为婆罗多第一美人而成为死对头，这想必是许多人喜闻乐见的剧本。就像伊利亚特中争夺海伦的战斗，以及中国那些冲冠一怒为红颜的典故。  
可惜，戏说终究是戏说。  
“德罗帕蒂的选择是智慧的，那时的我不过是想借着这个机会向世人展示自己的实力。一心想要证明自己是比阿周那更加出色的神射手。倘若那时她的态度不够坚决，阴差阳错成为我的妻子，只会更加不幸。”  
贝兹望着枪兵孔雀翎般碧蓝的眼睛，他的话语没有任何含糊其辞。和阿周那面对爱葛莎的质问时犹豫不决的目光完全不同，他并没想过要在教授面前维持所谓英雄人物的形象。  
“不，Lancer。”贝兹斩钉截铁地说道：“象城豪赌之时，唯一愿意为德罗帕蒂辩护的只有你……身为般度族的敌人，在不影响自己立场的情况下保护宿敌的女人……就凭这份恻隐之心，她也不会比史实中更加悲惨。”  
“德罗帕蒂需要的并非同情。在那场悲剧中，她虽然承受了常人难以承受的侮辱，却并没有因此消沉下去，而是选择留在坚战身边准备复仇的战斗。”  
虽然迦尔纳一直非常平静，但贝兹依旧能从他的语气里听出几分敬佩与惋惜。  
这种语气……竟和阿周那有几分相似。  
询问阿周那对德罗帕蒂的感情时，他的话语让贝兹感受到了很多东西。欣赏，怜惜，愧疚，自责，羁绊，可唯独没有一个男人对女人纯粹的爱慕之情。  
或许，正因为他终其一生都在努力回应身边的人的期望，为此，甚至连结发之妻都可以和兄弟分享……爱慕之心，这种因私欲而生，渴望独占的感情对他来说是不可拥有的奢侈品，更是超出他理解范围的存在。  
若是出于爱……他绝不会与兄弟一同分享自己深爱的女人。  
\------------美狄亚：这么看来，渣渣的直男和骗婚的基佬其实是没有任何区别的。阿周那：你还是继续骂我渣男算了，我真的不是基佬！----------------  
“如果自我制伏自我，自我成为自己的亲人，如果不能制伏自己，自我像敌人充满敌意。制伏自己，达到平静，至高的自我沉思入定，平等看待快乐和痛苦，冷和热，荣誉和耻辱。”  
破天的晴空下，一缕缕阳光渗透云层，落向白衣的弓兵。婆罗多的神射手重复着薄伽梵歌的语句，缠绕着他的银线如同蛛丝一般，在这些智慧的言辞中轻易撕裂，却又顽固地与他粘连。  
“我的王子……你不能离开我。”  
微安娜奔向了她的王子，手中的丝线也随之牵动，每一次拉扯都如同刀刮一般撕裂着他脑部的神经。  
“别这样！别再试图挣扎了！你难道不爱我吗！”  
“修持瑜伽之人，控制心识，停止思虑，与我相应，持之以恒，方可答道平静安谧。这种平静建立于我之上，它以涅槃为无上终点。”  
阿周那撕扯着纠缠在发际的银线，鲜血顺着额头滑落，浸染着雪白的风衣。每当他试图抽离人偶线，都如同万蚁噬心，刀风剔骨……  
望着他近乎自残的行为，微安娜惊叫了起来：“快停下！这样下去你会把自己毁掉的！你还要保护我呢，阿周那，就像当年你冲冠一怒为红颜，为了给德罗帕蒂报仇而杀死迦尔纳的时候那样！连德罗帕蒂都可以让你变得那样强大……为了我，你将战无不胜！”  
就在微安娜飞奔至弓兵身前，想要加强魔术的时候，阿周那忽然抬起头，直勾勾地注视着她。那双深渊一般的眼睛瞬间令她汗毛倒竖。  
“你……也配直呼德罗帕蒂的名字？”  
他的声音如同凛冬的寒风，刺得她心底发冷。那一刻，微安娜忽然发现，她低估了他内心的黑暗……而她并没有迦勒底的御主和那个贱民那样的勇气，去直面那份黑暗。  
“为什么会这样？爱难道不能拯救一切吗？你应该……可以被我的爱情所治愈才对呀！”  
微安娜一边呼喊着，一边两腿直哆嗦地往后退去。  
“不……不可能……我的王子不是这样的。”  
望着这幻灭的一幕，迦勒底的御主不禁露出了哭笑不得的神情。  
“你连接受Archer本来面目的勇气都没有，也好意思说什么要用爱治愈他。”  
马修建立起的壁垒之中，头脑灵光的巴伐利亚学者依旧不厌其烦地重复着薄伽梵歌的语句，借着他的提醒，爱葛莎也一字不漏地用梵文咏唱着奎师那的教诲。  
“一旦心虑被调服，绝灭欲望唯念我，此无欲之人……被称为离诸欲的相应者。”  
仿佛是被薄伽梵歌所加持，天授的英雄克服了撕裂心智的痛苦，将银色的人偶线硬生生从头上撤了下来，染血的丝线仿佛是皮肉之下的血管，泛着狰狞的血红。  
回想起齐格飞的惨状，贝兹不禁有些后怕。圆桌骑士之所以主动妥协，并且假装自己会屈服于令咒，想必也是知道这种洗（和谐）脑的方式会对人造成怎样毁灭性的打击。就算Archer的契约仍旧与迦勒底的御主相连，微安娜尚且有办法控制他，天知道齐格飞到底是被怎样洗（和谐）脑才变成了那样……  
神话传说中的英灵竟被如此羞辱，只因为某些人求而不得的，所谓的爱情……何等的可悲，何等的可笑……  
“止息思虑者，自我已与瑜伽相应，他好像无风处的灯盏，其灯焰静直毫不摇动。”  
伴随着神之歌的咏唱，银线被一根一根拔除……眼看阿周那即将脱离控制，数十根锁链从金色的流光中溢出，缚住了他的手臂。  
“吉尔伽美什，你的对手是我！！！”  
灼热的死光从赤色的眼眸里喷涌而出，当阳炎冲向吉尔伽美什的铠甲，刺耳的声音在天际回响，雪花之壁内的众人一阵昏厥，而光芒过后，英雄王竟依旧是毫发无损……  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈……”  
英雄王俯瞰着广场上的众人，在日光下张狂地笑着，“现在，婆罗多的国王，你还敢说本王的甲胄华而不实吗？”  
金甲……  
贝兹的脸色变得阴沉了起来。  
“贡蒂说：如果我能从你那里得到一个儿子，驱除一切黑暗者啊！让他有耳环，有铠甲，成为臂壮力大的英雄。  
苏利耶说：这位大臂的儿子会有耳环和天神的铠甲，这两件物品都是甘露支撑的，贤女啊！”  
金甲之所以不存在于英雄王的宝库，是因为它并没有名字。它是神界的甘露所制……现在，金闪闪和微安娜使用不死甘露以后，只怕已经变为不死之身。  
看着金闪闪身上那伪造的金甲和他洋洋得意的嘴脸，太阳之子平静的目光里并没有一丝嗔怒，反而有几分悲悯之意。  
“不死之身……我原以为你早已从永生不死的执念中解脱。不，曾经与我交战的英雄王早已看透成住坏空的道理，并且超越了生死。你已经不是巴比伦之王了。”  
“哼，很好，你还是一如既往地能说。”  
英雄王血红的眼睛里闪过一丝冷酷的杀意，刹那间，成千上百把金色神兵对准了迦尔纳。太阳之子竖起巨弓，凌厉的目光直视着光点中心那个金光闪闪的男人。  
“你就不怕如此频繁使用宝具会把你和你的御主耗死？”  
面对英雄王轻蔑的挑衅，迦尔纳的眼神没有一丝游移，他拉动弓弦，与毗那卡弓连接的大地上传来如同地震的低鸣。  
“吾友乃是大自在天与雪山神女的造物……他可不是一般的御主。”  
（《摩诃婆罗多》其中一段：“从前，通过苦行，我们从大自在天那里得到你。你的上半身完全由金刚石合成，刀箭不入。而你的下半身，无罪的人啊！是由女神用花制成的，形态美丽，迷住女人的心。”看得导演都惊了。）  
弦响，犹如一声惊雷……漫天的神兵在毁灭之弓下碎为微尘。一支炽热的光箭离弦，冲向金闪闪的铠甲，光芒消散，英雄王发出了肆无忌惮的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……继续浪费你的宝具吧，本王现在不会受到任何伤害。而你……没有金甲的庇护，又能支撑多久？”  
毁灭之弓的弓弦尚未从刚才的震动中恢复平静……毗那卡每次被拉成满月的时候，都会引起天地震动，这也意味着，弓手自身会承载极大的负担……除了掌管万物生灭的大自在天本尊以外，几乎没有任何人能够承受这种负荷。  
难敌隐隐能感受到，迦尔纳之所以能够一直使用毁灭之弓，并不是因为他半神的体质，而是超乎常人的意志力……就像他当着因陀罗的面割去与血肉相连的金甲时一样。这一次，他并没有显露任何情绪，因为这会暴露出挚友的弱点。  
黑色的战衣覆盖了太阳之子的手臂，可是，雪花之壁内的众人依旧能够看见他健美的臂膀上已经变得不太自然的轮廓，以及悬挂在关节的位置，正在缓缓滴落的红色液体。  
比起直接杀死对手，金闪闪似乎更享受这种对手垂死挣扎后缓缓死去的过程，就像之前他为了取悦自己心爱的微安娜而做出的趣事一样。（金闪闪：杂修导演你信不信本王也给你来个高级虐杀套餐？）  
可是，太阳之子那如同虚空一般，仿佛永远激不起任何波澜的神情却令他格外恼怒。在那双孔雀翎一般的莲目里，他看不到哪怕是愤怒或痛苦的情绪，无论处于何等劣势，他都不会向对手乞怜，示弱。  
“你的弓弦上……好像有血滴啊？”  
迦尔纳并没有回应金闪闪的挑衅，开弓之时，他听到了自己的骨骼在强烈的震颤中发出碎裂的声音，五脏六腑也在随之翻腾。如果吉尔伽美什只看见自己的外伤，这倒不是什么坏事。只要……自己的目的达到了。  
“哼，你以为只要不说话，本王就会给你时间，让宝具恢复吗！”  
“迦尔纳，你该不会打算死在这种货色手里吧……如果自己的宿敌就这样输给这个头脑有问题的男人，我也会颜面扫地。”  
一个沙哑的声音从金闪闪身后传来，金闪闪回过头，只见婆罗多的神射手已经扯断了最后几根银线，白净的战衣已经有大半都变得鲜红。  
“连天之锁被震断了都没察觉到吗？看来，你果然已经配不上吉尔伽美什之名。如果被那个女人变成你这幅样子……还真是生不如死啊。”  
“天之锁……？”  
望着支离破碎的锁链，英雄王先是一怔，紧接着，他的神情变得格外可怖……  
“En……ki……du………………”  
Lancer……这或许……并不是一个明智的决定。  
贝兹看着吉尔伽美什阴沉的表情，不知为何，他的直觉告诉他，接下来的事情会比之前发生的一切都要糟糕。


	13. [FGO]战斗吧，Teacher 第79-82章 闹剧的终结

第七十九章 破碎的兵器  
“吉尔伽美什不会给父亲们留下他们的儿子.  
日日夜夜的交替,他的傲慢和暴怒从不停息.  
他就是乌鲁克的主人吗?   
他就是这些民众的君王吗?只是因为他强悍,杰出,塾智和聪慧.  
吉尔伽美什不会给母亲们留下她们的女儿,就算是武士的女儿,或者年轻贵族的新娘.”  
恩奇都是被当做一件人形兵器创造的。诸神听闻吉尔伽美什的暴虐，于是决定创造一个可以和他势均力敌的男人。从被创造之初，他就是一把用来对抗吉尔伽美什的武器。那时他还并未想到，吉尔伽美什眼中的自己，并非仅仅是一件拥有意志的宝具。早在他们见面之前，吉尔伽美什就已经察觉到了他的存在，并且得到了母亲的预言。  
“有一个和你相似的男人.一个正在寻找同伴的男人.  
他有着这片大陆最强悍的力量.他是最强壮的男人.  
他的力量甚至可以和伟大的神安努相抗衡 那是个你会爱他就好像爱自己的妻子一样的男子.”   
与吉尔伽美什的战斗令他近乎忘记了时间，他原以为，自己将在此战后完成诸神派给自己的使命，与吉尔伽美什同归于尽，却不料那位傲慢的国王竟会主动认输……并且在那之后，将自己视作能与他平起平坐的友人。  
“那个是可以和你相抗衡的男子.也是个可以拯救你的朋友.”  
没人说得清，究竟是谁拯救了谁。吉尔确实因为恩奇都的存在而一改往日残暴不仁，放荡不羁的作风，渐渐变为一名受人爱戴的王者。而恩奇都，一个经众神之手制造而出的泥巴人竟渐渐理解了人偶所没有的东西。  
吉尔伽美什的史诗，不知从何时起变成了两个人的故事，那也是英雄王最辉煌的一段时光。他们一起战胜了难以计数的敌人，包括巨人芬巴巴，天之神牛……可是，最辉煌的时刻，亦是悲剧的开始。  
战胜神牛以后，恩奇都开始被不吉的噩梦所扰，渐渐衰弱，终于……形容枯槁，时日无多……  
“你为什么要哭呢，难道事到如今，你才为站在我这一边而感到后悔了么？”  
即便知道友人的境遇，吉尔依旧坚持着，不在挚友面前露出沮丧的表情。明明他爱自己的挚友胜过世间任何人，如他这般坚强的人，或许只是想要笑着送自己的友人离开，或许，他根本不相信命运，不相信坐拥世间一切财富的自己会保不住恩奇都的性命。  
他并没有想到，先流泪的，竟会是恩奇都。  
“不是这样的……在我死后，还有谁能理解你呢？还有谁能陪你一同前行呢？朋友啊……一想到你今后将孤独地活下去，我就不禁泪水长流……”  
武器是不会流泪的。  
武器又怎么会拥有……被人类称之为“心”的东西？  
当泪水划过恩奇都的面孔，泥人的脸上开始出现裂缝，紧接着，是脖子，锁骨，胸口……  
眼看着深爱的挚友在自己面前渐渐散落，化作土块，这位无论何时都能嘲笑命运的王终于失去了平静。他用尽全力抱紧这即将崩塌的土块，情绪也随之崩塌，就像一个无助的孩童。  
“不可原谅…不能饶恕…！为何你要死去！！若是天罚，只管罚我便好，应是罚我才对啊！这一切不都是我的无理取闹吗！！”  
脸和身体已经碎了……  
他无法看清友人的表情，也无法去触碰友人的面孔，只是努力发出最后的声音。  
“我只是一件武器。只不过是你数之不尽的财宝中的一件武器而已。在未来，一定还会有很多，比我优秀的多的宝物出现。所以，我……没有任何让你流泪的理由和价值。”  
他只是神明创造出来制衡吉尔伽美什的人形兵器……吉尔和他不同。  
他是英雄。虽为神所创造，却不断反抗神明。和身为消耗品的自己不同，吉尔是真正的生命……他从一开始就拥有自己的灵魂……  
有什么东西落在了那团碎裂的黏土上。  
天空下起雨了吗？  
“你有价值，你有唯一的价值！！我在此宣誓，这个世上我的挚友永远唯有一人！仅有一人！这份价值未来永远、永生永世都不会有任何改变！！”  
那是他失去意识之前，听到的最后的声音。  
（以上都是CCC的台词，并非导演一本正经胡说八道）  
“不巧的是，我的友人永远只有一人……”  
冬木市一战，吉尔兑现了他的诺言。就像在乌鲁克时一样，他们默契地配合，一起战胜了无数举世闻名的英雄，包括征服王亚历山大，骑士王亚瑟……  
哪怕是作为兵器与吉尔并肩作战，他也绝不会有任何怨言。  
“Enkidu？不过是一把可悲的人形兵器罢了。或许金闪闪生前，你是唯一一个理解闪闪的人，但现在，闪闪已经有了我……我会好好理解他，成为他唯一的知己。”  
人类和地球上的其他生命基本上都是恩奇都所喜欢的对象，他很少讨厌谁。可是，一个不知从何而来的，名为微安娜的女人，却和伊斯塔尔一样令他讨厌。  
不知为何，那个女人出现以后，吉尔渐渐听不见他的声音……也不再以“吾友”或者“恩奇都”之名呼唤自己。  
“你现在是金闪闪最引以为傲的兵器，我不会对你怎么样。但是，别忘了，即便是作为兵器，你也是有缺陷的。我会为他铸造更加趁手的兵器……哪怕是要夺取他的宝库中所没有的东西。那时候，你就可以好好安息了。”  
那是一个自诩女神，并且渴望成为女神的凡人。为此，她借助圣杯的力量盗取了不死甘露，那件宝物不仅仅能令她拥有神性，还能够为自己和吉尔带来永生。  
更重要的是，不死甘露可以用来铸造出吉尔的宝库里所没有的神器……曾经穿在太阳之子迦尔纳身上，刀枪不入的金甲。吉尔求之不得的宝具。  
这样一来……天之锁就不再是英雄王最重要的宝物了吧。  
微安娜用不死甘露强化了吉尔宝库里的所有兵器，唯独没有强化天之锁。这样一来，王之宝库里的兵器都拥有了所向披靡的力量，甚至足以击穿恶王的防护。而天之锁，则变成了唯一一件未被强化的武器。  
呵……还好她并没有将不死甘露撒在自己身上。  
他根本不屑于她那可笑的施舍。  
吉尔……  
就算你忘记了恩奇都的名字，保护自己唯一的挚友仍旧是天之锁的本能。  
他仍旧会为你所用，为你束缚住因陀罗之子，剥夺他作为神子的力量。  
当大天的毁灭之弓被拉成一弯日轮，天之锁同王之宝库中的其他神兵一样，从骨骼中发出了悲鸣。太阳之子以自身承受巨大的崩坏为代价，并非是为了试探微安娜为吉尔伽美什打造的不死之躯……  
那双如同枪尖一般的眼睛确实直视着英雄王金光闪闪的甲胄。可是，他自己那件由甘露制成的金甲拥有怎样的防御，没人比太阳之子自己更清楚。迦尔纳的目光所注视的……是在金甲光滑的表面上反射出来的……天之锁的轮廓！  
从天之锁第一次攻击迦尔纳的时候他就察觉到了……天之锁并未经过不死甘露的强化。  
在一声雷霆般的弦响之后，束缚在阿周那身上的锁链发出了刺耳的悲鸣。沉醉在战斗中的吉尔并没有听见天之锁的声音，仍旧为那个女人送给他的“礼物”欢呼雀跃着，甚至像是在炫耀战果一般走向了他的对手，全然不觉，在他走过阿周那的瞬间，天之锁的碎片就像从泥人脸上剥落的土块一般散落在地。  
“你的弓弦上，好像有血滴啊？”  
在他耀武扬威地嘲讽着即将熄灭的太阳时，他并不知道，迦尔纳的手指之所以被磨破，是因为他在松开弓弦的一瞬间改变了方向……  
闪耀着金色光辉的锁链在一阵震颤过后开始变得黯淡，如同被烧尽的死灰……破碎的残片仿佛是尘埃一般无声地坠落。  
“连天之锁被震断了都没察觉到吗？看来，你果然已经配不上吉尔伽美什之名。如果被那个女人变成你这幅样子……还真是生不如死啊。”  
当吉尔伽美什回过头的时候，最后一丝光辉从破碎的锁链上消失。  
“En...ki...du........”  
当天之锁的光芒熄灭，他终于想起了这把兵器的真名。  
恩奇都……  
他在这个世上……唯一的挚友。

我只是一件武器。只不过是你数之不尽的财宝中的一件武器而已。在未来，一定还会有很多，比我优秀的多的宝物出现。所以，我……没有任何让你流泪的理由和价值……

“吾友……”  
英雄王颤抖着捡起了锁链一端的楔子，俊美的面孔因为悲愤与悔恨而变得格外扭曲。  
“金闪闪，你还好吗？”  
微安娜顾不得两位身负重伤的对手，关切地朝着吉尔伽美什奔去。方才还不可一世的英雄王竟低垂着头，金色的发丝令她看不清他脸上阴沉的表情。  
“我的金闪闪啊……你不要难过。你不是还有我吗？我永远也不会离开你的。”  
她抚摸着吉尔伽美什的头发，雪白的手臂轻轻挽住了他的脖子。  
“恩奇都是为了保护你才死的……不能让他白白牺牲……我们一起替他报仇，好吗？”  
“微安娜……”  
怀中传来了男人沙哑的声音，微安娜低下头，轻轻贴着他的后颈，在他耳边说道：“我在这里，我永远在你身边。”  
金闪闪并没有挣扎，而是出奇的冷静。  
“其他武器……你都用不死甘露强化过了吧？”  
“当然，就算没有恩奇都，我们也一定可以……”  
微安娜的声音如同鸟儿美妙的低语，然而，她还来不及吐出最后一个音符，一道紫红色的光芒就贯穿了她的胸膛。  
“啊……真是稀奇呀，这一次，你居然没骗我。”  
当乖离剑穿透她的心脏，她听见了一个冷酷的声音。

第八十章 陨落的伪神  
自从以扭曲另一个时空的因果为代价而获得不死甘露以后，微安娜早已写好了所有的剧本。从魔王的诞生，到一个神之少女的救世，一切都显得那样天衣无缝。  
可是，她怎么能够忘记，她最喜欢的金闪闪，终其一生都在嘲笑命运，向神明挑战。这位人王从来不屑于成为神明。  
在慕尼黑大学的图书馆，她曾经以为自己已经得到了金闪闪，不论是身体还是灵魂。（迦尔纳：所以你们当时真的补……金闪闪：住嘴！我可去你24代先帝吧！）而后面的事情更加让她相信，自己在金闪闪心中已经成为了一个不可替代的存在，一个连恩奇都都无法比拟的存在。  
从来到这个世界的第一刻就赢在起跑线上的她，在时钟塔众星拱月，让资质平庸之人望尘莫及的天才冠位少女是不会失算的。她一直对此深信不疑，而一路上的成功更是令她坚信，自己才是那个独一无二的人，那个让金闪闪离不开的女人。自己和其他自以为是，痴心妄想的穿越女是不一样的。  
虽然在整个剧本里，出过一些小插曲，一个不自量力的秃子带着两个平庸的女人想要搅局，可是，这些微小的浪花还没来得及掀起巨浪就被自己摆平了。就连来自迦勒底的家伙也没能把自己怎么样，哼，就算她是原来的主角，在失去了所有英灵后，能把自己怎么样？还不是只能眼睁睁地看着伯爵变成她的恋人。  
伯爵可以为了她将那个迦勒底的傻女人遗忘，金闪闪可以为了她亲手将他曾经迷恋的Saber变成堕落的骑士，库丘林可以为了她义无反顾地选择堕落，天草四郎更是将她当做了上帝的天使……还有啊，原来为了格兰尼反目成仇的迪卢木多和芬恩居然为了自己竞争起来，就连疯狂的海德也愿意只为自己而挥动手中的匕首。  
一向自由散漫的罗宾汉和燕青成为了默默守候在自己身后的侠客，沉迷电流学的天才科学家特斯拉也如同迷恋科学一般迷恋着自己……更别提愿意为自己付出性命的齐格飞和大公，他们将史诗般的浪漫都毫无保留地献给了自己。擅长书写悲剧的戏剧大师，才华横溢的莎士比亚，也愿意为自己撰写带有美好结局的浪漫故事。  
曾经有那么一段时间，她仿佛拥有了整个世界。  
这种满足感令她的心也渐渐膨胀起来。仿佛这一切都是理所当然，仿佛自己是唯一一个值得被这些优秀的男人温柔对待的对象。她不仅想要得到他们的爱，还要独占这些爱情。  
正是因为这种理所当然的优越感，她才无法忍受婆罗多的两位王子对待自己的冷漠态度，也无法理解生前曾经为心爱之人背弃亚瑟王的圆桌骑士这一次竟如此愚忠。  
阿周那对待那个贱民的温柔和耐心不论是出于同情还是出于什么别的原因都令她感到恶心，圆桌骑士对骑士王的忠诚和执念，以及金闪闪对骑士王扭曲的占有欲也令她倍加仇恨那位不懂人心的王。甚至那位令伯爵格外苦恼的铁拳护士也不知为何会令她心生厌恶。  
你们算什么……也配抢夺原本应该聚焦在我身上的光芒。  
不知不觉，她的恶意蔓延到了连同她身边的其他女人，她的好姐妹美狄亚身上。  
她试图用这种厌恶感来掩饰自己患得患失的不安。  
她决不允许金闪闪对她的爱意，哪怕是有一点点被分给别人，不论是那个不解风情的阿尔托莉雅，还是那个不男不女的恩奇都。  
这种患得患失的情绪在吉尔伽美什死命将黑骑士从黑泥中拽出来以后变得更加强烈。  
为什么……她都已经堕落成这样，还能夺走你的注意力呢？  
明明自己就在你身边绽放着天使一样的光芒，明明自己才是那个出淤泥而不染的女人。  
一个Saber都能让你迷恋至此……那么恩奇都在你心中又将是怎样的分量？  
如果哪一天，你不得不在我和恩奇都之间选择，你会怎么做？  
带着这样的恐惧，微安娜在用不死甘露修复并强化金闪闪的身体时有意回避了天之锁。  
金闪闪……我可没有想要害恩奇都的意思哦。  
他不是你最强大，最为可靠的武器吗？就算没有不死甘露的加护，他也会所向披靡的吧~  
“为什么……要这样对我？”  
赤色的鲜血顺着撕裂的口子浸染了少女白净的长裙。她难以置信地望着那双血红的眼睛，可是，男人眼中却只有戏谑的神情。  
他从未以这样的目光注视过自己。  
“明明……我所做的一切……都是为了……”  
原本如同鸟儿一般美妙动听的音符由于痛苦而变得嘶哑，她还没能说下去，喉咙就已经被鲜血填满。  
“杂修……你以为你是什么？能够取代恩奇都的人，从来都不存在……以后也不会有！！！”  
他冷酷的语气就像是在对着一只微不足道的蝼蚁说话，那充满嘲讽的语调里，甚至没有愤怒与仇恨——在金闪闪的眼中，她甚至没有这个价值去牵动他的情绪。  
“闪闪……我是那么的……爱你啊……你真的忍心……这样对我？”  
乖离剑切割了她的心脏，她已经感受不到在胸腔中跳动的东西……可是，在不死甘露的效果下， 她并没有立刻死去，只能活生生地忍受着心脏被割离的痛苦，就像当年被割去头颅却又不得超生的修罗王罗睺一般。  
不死甘露确实可以增强神性，令五衰之相的天人恢复生机……可是，倘若自身并没有神性，它只会把人变成一个行尸走肉而已。  
当微安娜察觉到不死甘露的本质，一切都已经太晚了……  
撕裂心扉的痛苦令她惊为天人的容颜迅速枯槁，娇美的面庞也在血液停止流动的一刻变得黯然失色。  
怎么会这样？明明自己是独一无二的存在，和那些花痴穿越女根本不一样啊！  
“真是令人失望啊，微安娜，现在你也变得和之前被你杀死的那些蝼蚁一样，开始摇尾乞怜了吗？”  
“事到如今已经没有迁怒的必要了吧，吉尔伽美什。动手虐杀那几个英格兰学生，以及更多无辜受害者的人是你。而用毁灭之弓摧毁天之锁的人是我。不死甘露的存在只不过是个小插曲罢了。”  
太阳之子显然对眼前的闹剧没有任何兴趣，在他看来，发生在慕尼黑的事情本质上很简单，而解决起来也只需用武人之间快意恩仇的方式就好。  
自从在月之海见到Lancer以后，吉尔伽美什就见识过他那一针见血到近乎于挑衅的说话方式，而这种直率从来不会因为情景或者情面等因素而改变。他缓缓抬起头，提着还在滴血的乖离剑径直向迦尔纳走去，血红的眼睛里闪烁着凶狠的神情。  
“说得好。不死甘露的存在……确实只是个插曲。连同那个杂修……也不过是个微不足道的音符。”  
他解散了被不死甘露强化的金色铠甲，赤红的神纹如同交错的锁链，环绕着他那如同古希腊雕塑一般的身躯。  
“我曾经说过，神弓和金甲，你只要给我任意一件，我都可以饶你性命。现在我改变主意了。我只想亲手斩下你的头颅！”  
“你尽管试试！我会先敲碎你的脑袋！”  
难敌举起战杵，指向了英雄王漂亮的小脸蛋。  
“吾友，既然英雄王挑战的是我……”  
“Lancer，虽然他暂时丢弃了微安娜的礼物，不死甘露的强化效果同样适用于他宝库里的兵器。微安娜虽然已经成为行尸走肉，但在不死甘露的效果下依旧是魔力充沛的御主，打败他们的方法只有一个……耗光他们的魔力。只有这样，金闪闪的御主才会在真正意义上死去。”  
美狄亚打断了Lancer的宣言，只见她扬起赫卡忒锡杖，以万疵必应修补恢复了迦尔纳身上的伤口。  
“我希望告诉你的是……这从一开始就不是一场公平的决斗，更何况，这个虐杀学生的家伙也没有什么荣耀可言。你没必要拘泥于刹帝利的形式，一对一地和他决斗。”  
“美狄亚说的没错，这可不是什么光荣的决斗。我也不打算让你就这样死在那个浮夸的男人手里。”  
阿周那竭力回避难敌的存在，绕到了迦尔纳身旁。  
他曾经质疑过奎师那在俱卢之野的不择手段。不论是借着束发的身份杀死大伯公，还是以瓶首的死为代价骗取迦尔纳的宝具，都曾令他感到蒙羞。奎师那确实比他更清楚，战争和政（和谐）治并不是武人之间赌上荣耀的决斗那么简单。  
迦尔纳打量着已经遍体鳞伤的宿敌，不论是他的手套还是战衣，此刻都已经从洁白变为污浊的血色。他深吸了一口气，半晌，脱口而出的竟是一句，“你的手还能开弓吗？”  
“御主这么问也就罢了……”  
阿周那的声音变得有些恼怒，“从你口中说出这种话只会让我感觉被你小看了！我可是用这双手打败了那家伙造出来的怪物……”  
“事到如今还是死鸭子嘴硬。”  
难敌瞄了一眼般度之子，不屑地说道：“如果是Rule breaker，就算那个枪兵留下的诅咒也照样可以破解。但你需要求的人不是我，而是美狄亚。”  
“既然战争本来就是要不择手段，不论我有多么讨厌这个男人，他只要是盟友，我就得善待，不是吗？”  
美狄亚并没有抓住这个机会去戏弄一下这个令她讨厌的小王子，而是迅速解除了黄蔷薇无法愈合的诅咒。  
“虽然不知道你是否诚心，不过想必你自己也清楚，如果你敢用这双手对Lancer背后捅刀子，迦勒底的御主也会有所行动。”  
“既然Archer回归我方，那么……就由我来正面拖住吉尔伽美什。”  
迦尔纳对着毁灭之弓念出一串古老的咒语，在祷文咏唱之时，巨弓被耀眼的光辉环绕。  
“开什么玩笑！就凭你这把伤敌一千自损八百的弓？”  
伴随着吉尔伽美什的怒吼，乌云密布的天空被金色的流光笼罩，而阿周那也毫不保留地拉开了甘狄拔的108根弓弦，以密集的箭雨迎击宝库中的冷兵器。在耀眼的流光下，迦勒底与贝兹一行人不禁掩住了眼睛，金属碰撞的声音很快就充斥在耳际，即便是在白壁之城的结界中，迦勒底的御主都能够感受到天地的晃荡。  
虽然失去了天之锁，但全力以赴的吉尔伽美什令贝兹感到格外不安。  
Lancer是无法正面接下那么多兵器的……毁灭之弓虽然威力极大，却限制了他的行动，每一次攻击都会损伤他的灵基……  
他现在已经没有任何应对的办法了。自己终究只是个普通的人民教师而已，在半神之间的战斗中起不到任何作用。  
终于，金属撞击的声响渐渐变弱，当众人再度睁开眼睛，迦尔纳已经与吉尔伽美什近在咫尺……两把冷兵器在半空中相接，一把是吉尔伽美什宝库中的战斧，而另一把，竟是形状如同火焰的三叉戟。  
“什么……？！”  
吉尔伽美什诧异地望着迦尔纳手中的三叉戟，这正是湿婆的阿贾伽瓦……  
“湿婆的武器不止一把，但是，和你这个把宝库随身携带的王不同，他身为苦行之神，是不会随身携带太多累赘的。正如变化万千的大自在天本尊一样，他的武器也有不同的形态。”  
“真是令人惊讶啊，Lancer！！！！！！你总是能给本王惊喜！”  
英雄王用他那高亢的嗓音大喊道：“愉悦！实在是愉悦！如果你已经成了强弩之末，本王反而没有任何乐趣了……”

第八十一章 王与骑士  
慕尼黑城市中心，一场神话大战早已打响，这并不仅仅是两位婆罗多武士（刹帝利）与巴比伦之王的对决，更是一场消耗战。发起这场战争的女人，那个自诩天女的伪神，此刻如同一个失去牵线的木偶一样倒在地上，废墟中飘零的烟尘正在渐渐覆盖她失去温度的躯体。  
为什么……  
不会再有那些爱她的男人们，替她遮风挡雨了。  
连她最爱的金闪闪，也已经抛下她了。  
更可笑的是，由于不死甘露的效果，她还没有死去，魔力的连接也还未出现任何异常。所有臣服于她石榴裙下的英灵们，都不知道发生在她身上的事情。  
呵……就算知道又如何呢？  
倘若真相大白，他们也一定会像金闪闪一样，毫不犹豫地和自己划清界限，一刀两断吧。  
如果伯爵发现自己不是海蒂，并且还用卑鄙的手段让他遗忘了那个令他念念不忘的，迦勒底的傻女人，如果燕青发现自己比他生前的主子还要低劣，如果被自己当做弃子的罗宾汉醒来，如果天草四郎发现自己其实不是什么天使，而是一个想要成为上帝的自负的家伙，如果迪卢木多发现她发起的战争并非是一场荣耀之战……  
在她还不需要为自己所做的一切付出代价的时候，她根本不会相信背叛者终将被人背叛，而忠诚也并非永远都只会留下一个愚忠的笑柄。  
是啊，那时，她还在为自己凌驾于其他女人之上这件事沾沾自喜。  
卑鄙是卑鄙者的通行证，高尚是高尚者的墓志铭……  
果真如此吗？  
那位被她一直妒忌，恶语，嘲笑着，甚至被她用黑泥污染，面目全非的女骑士，那个即便是成为堕落的暴君，依旧能够让金闪闪舍命相救的女人……到底会如何收场呢？  
她或许早就消失了吧。  
此刻，微安娜竟还会对那个早已从神坛坠落的骑士王感到嫉妒。  
真是可笑呢……自己这个无限接近神的存在，又为何会嫉妒一个堕落的骑士王？

“这种沮丧的表情可不适合菲奥娜骑士团的首席骑士。”   
焦黑的废墟上，凯尔特的枪兵僵直地看着方才自己的君主灵基消散的位置，两把魔枪被遗弃在主人身旁，黄蔷薇的枪尖上，依旧滴着来自芬恩心脏的血液。亲手杀死君主的悲伤甚至令他失去了一名战士应有的本能，让他全然没有察觉到，一名手持黑剑的女骑士已经进入了危险的距离。如果她直接发起攻击，那么自己此刻已经随着芬恩一起消失了。  
“骑士王？！”  
当迪卢木多辨认出那个似曾相识的声音，他黯淡的眼眸里闪过一丝光芒，而这微弱的光芒在他抬起头那一刻也随即熄灭。  
“为什么……连你也……”  
望着骑士王暗金色的眼睛，他俊美的面孔上不知是惊愕还是悲伤。  
骑士王不禁叹了一口气。他果然对微安娜的行径一无所知……  
“你还是和当年一样，一心只专注于战斗本身……对于其他肮脏丑恶的东西毫不关心。”  
察觉到迪卢木多还未彻底丧失自我，骑士王不知是庆幸还是同情。他和芬恩一直以为自己是在为保护这座城市而战斗，为了将这座城从阿修罗手中挽救下来，他们在微安娜的带领下努力阻止修罗王的复苏……  
倘若告诉他微安娜才是毁掉这座城市的罪魁祸首，而迪卢木多自以为荣耀的战斗实际上是在助纣为虐，这位高洁的骑士会怎么想呢？若是知道自己的君主芬恩所做的一切牺牲为的只是一个可笑的妄想……迪卢木多会如何看待自己弑君的事实？  
在冬木，当这位至始至终为荣耀而战的骑士发现自己坚守的荣耀在自己的御主眼中只是一个笑话，甚至被御主用令咒逼死的那一幕，骑士王至今还记忆犹新。  
“Saber……到底发生了什么……到底是谁把你变成这样？！”  
迪卢木多的声音充满了愤怒与悲痛，他的直觉告诉他，这件事情和微安娜小姐脱不了关系。从兰斯洛特叛变的时候他就应该察觉到的……为何那位高尚的圆桌骑士会突然变得狂怒，将慕尼黑王宫的结界毁成那副模样……  
再后来，整个圆桌骑士团都背叛了微安娜小姐……这其中的缘由又是何故？  
“我身上发生了什么是现在最要紧的事情吗？你最好也搞清楚状况！为君主的死去伤心和这些好奇宝宝一样的问题也该适可而止了！这么婆婆妈妈的还是那个凯尔特的骑士吗！”  
还没等Lancer继续发问，这个看上去脾气更加暴躁的骑士王果断喝止了他。  
“在作为微安娜的从者之前，你是迪卢木多，菲欧娜骑士团的首席骑士，凯尔特神话传说的英雄人物！你的荣誉感，难道仅限于用来和其他从者战斗！？”  
迪卢木多陷入了沉默，虽然眼前的骑士王双眼已经失去了碧蓝色的光泽，闪耀的圣剑也被乌黑的雾霭环绕，但她的语气却让他非常确信，在那黑暗的躯壳中，他所熟悉的，骑士王的灵魂仍旧如同钻石一般闪耀着。  
“Saber……”  
“刚才黑圣杯爆发的时候，沾染黑泥的人会变成什么样子你已经见过了吧。这些变异者如果遇到生者就会当成肉食……虽然黑圣杯已经被销毁，但特异点还在，那些变异者也还会继续觅食。”  
骑士王将手中的黑剑握得更紧了。  
“之前和你们为敌的那位修女，哪怕已经快要耗尽魔力，仍在用自己仅剩不多的力量，庇护着那些无力反抗的人们。你难道不该做点什么吗？”  
面对Saber的质问，迪卢木多默默转过身，重新捡起了被他丢弃在废墟中的红黄蔷薇。当被他亲自丢弃的荣耀再度回到他手中，枪兵的眼睛恢复了原有的锐气。  
“我明白了。我会尽快和幸存者会和。”  
虽然他内心最期望的，是能和Saber一同奔赴战局最为激烈的地方，在那里，他甚至可能查出Saber被变成这样的真相，但骑士王让他去救人，一定有她的道理。在失去了自己效忠的君主以后，他唯一可以确信的只有一件事——眼前的女骑士，仍是那个值得去信任的骑士王。  
“Saber，”  
迪卢木多临走前，回首望了一眼手持黑剑的骑士，那双琥珀般的眼睛里并非同情或懊悔，而是英雄之间的惺惺相惜。  
“要是能再次相遇的话，骑士王……请和我，无怨无悔地打一场吧！”（剑刷：我特么才出的幕间你就抄下来要不要脸啊！导演：不要。）  
“那是一定。”  
骑士王冷峻的面孔上竟露出了一丝期待的神情。“不论何时，我都会奉陪。”  
望着迪卢木多渐渐远去的背影，阿尔托莉雅像是了了一桩心事，明明是即将奔赴最为险恶的战场，她却比任何时候都要轻松。  
“吾王……”  
隐藏在暗处的兰斯洛特也同样在观察着那位视荣耀重于生命的骑士，在他身上，兰斯洛特总是能看到自己曾经的影子……当然，这不仅仅是因为迪卢木多和他都有过为女人背叛君主的前科。  
迪卢木多的背叛未曾被原谅，而自己的背叛……却从未被骑士王视作背叛。  
“兰斯洛特，我知道你要说什么。有什么牢骚打完这一仗再说。梅林那个老家伙说不定还可以给你做点心理辅导。”  
Saber并不希望兰斯洛特继续沉浸在内疚之中，她唯一庆幸的是，自己在成为Alter以后，说话的方式变得更加直接了。兰斯洛特缓缓从暗处走向了笼罩着黑暗躯壳的王，当火光映出长湖骑士的面孔，骑士王看见的并非一双饱含忧郁的眼睛，而是骑士发自内心的笑意。  
“吾王……能再度和你并肩作战，是我的荣幸。”

  
第八十二章 闹剧的终结  
慕尼黑的版图在经历特异点的洗礼后已经面目全非，如今，已经彻底沦为了弥漫着硝烟，布满冷兵器的古战场。布满金色神兵的废墟上，高傲的英雄王双手抱臂，俯视着所有不自量力的挑战者，流金般的光圈将布满黑云的天空点亮。  
“迦尔纳……我的弓会比他的宝具快。所以……你无须顾虑。”  
当天授的英雄拉开甘狄拔的108根弓弦，他闭上双眼，咏唱出古老的咒语，敏锐的感知令他预判出了所有宝具的轨迹。  
“就算你一次能够同时发射108支箭，在数量上也无法超越本王的财富。”  
英雄王说罢，抬起右手，空中瞬间又张开了几百个金色的光圈。  
“不，对我来说，108支已经足够了。”  
当金色神兵从光圈中发射，带着魔焰的箭支也离开了甘狄拔的弓弦，如同暗紫色的曼陀罗花，向着金光闪闪的天空绽放。  
面对密集的剑阵，阿周那露出了志在必得的神情——他从一开始就没打算用魔箭抵消英雄王的兵器。如此密集的攻击本身就破绽百出。当魔箭与金色的神兵相撞，偏离轨道的冷兵器像是多米诺骨牌一般撞向了其他的神兵，几支魔箭引起的连锁反应瞬间搅乱了英雄王的宝具。而迦尔纳只需要挑开离他最近的几把兵器。  
随着迦尔纳又一次地近身攻击，吉尔伽美下意识地想要释放天之锁，可是，当他打开王之宝库的那一刻，才想起自己已经没有天之锁可以牵制对手……这个事实刺痛着他的心，也令他愈加狂躁。  
恩奇都……  
都是那个家伙……  
“去死吧，杂修！！！”  
没有任何的前兆，吉尔伽美什就解除了乖离剑的力量限制，撕裂虚空的气浪向着太阳之子冲去。  
“这种距离……又没有金甲……”  
迦勒底的御主和巴伐利亚的光头都捏了一把冷汗，在这千钧一发之际，一道银色闪光如同流星划过天际。  
“Lancer，这样一来我们也互不相欠了！”  
阿基里斯大吼一声，迎上乖离剑，张开一面残缺的护盾。伴随着乖离剑的破坏，小宇宙内，他和帕特洛克罗斯共同的回忆正在消逝……不论是他的故乡，他与帕特洛克罗斯切磋武艺的地方，还是高大宏伟的特洛伊城，都在他眼前碎为微尘。  
明知迎接自己的只可能是被乖离剑撕裂的结局，这位伊利亚特的勇士却没有一丝犹豫，而是桀骜不驯地嘲笑着天空中那位可悲的伪神，正如他嘲笑战神阿瑞斯，太阳神阿波罗时一样。  
真是可恶啊……那个女人为了得到他所谓的爱情，居然抹去了他对帕特洛克罗斯的记忆。明明自己最珍惜的记忆，一直都在这里啊。  
“Achilles Cosmo已经被你捅了个窟窿，挡不住他的宝具，所以……赶紧去了结了他！”  
“明白。”  
迦尔纳借着结界的最后的防御加速冲向了已经失去冷静的英雄王，当特洛伊的城墙在他身边倾塌的那一刻，阿贾伽瓦的震击冲破了乖离剑的余波，火舌形的三叉戟径直刺进了英雄王灵核之所在，灼热的火焰焚烧着他的血肉。  
“可恶……”  
吉尔伽美什双手抓住三叉戟的长柄，鲜红的血液顺着他的嘴角淌下，迦尔纳果断地拔掉了阿贾伽瓦，这位光鲜亮丽的王此刻已经变得血肉模糊，惨不忍睹。   
迦尔纳并不想花时间打量英雄王死前的惨状，毕竟他也没这种奇怪的嗜好。可是，正当他准备离开时，几把金色的神兵从身后贯穿了他的胸膛……  
“能伤到本王的玉体……你确实非常出色。可惜……就这种程度，还不足以杀死本王。”  
吉尔伽美什从血泊中站起身，他胸口的空洞依旧存在，可是，身体却依旧能够活动……如同一只牵线木偶。虽然英雄王并不希望承认这点，但他确实和微安娜一样，本质上成为了一个活死人。  
这便是他曾经苦苦探寻，求而不得的不死之身吗？  
真是讽刺呢……偏偏在他放下对永生不死的执著后，这种东西竟自己找上门来。  
“看来也到此为止了，苏利耶之子。明明被毁灭之弓的威力毁坏了灵基，还能坚持到这种地步，你确实足以成为本王的对手，若不是因为这个不死的诅咒，你或许还能与本王一决胜负。”  
“到此为止？看来……奴隶制国家养尊处优的王果然不会明白人类意志的极限在何处。”  
枪兵艰难地支撑起遍体鳞伤的身躯，他拭去了嘴角的血迹，机械地取出了卡在肋骨上的冷兵器，血污瞬间覆盖了黑色战衣上的金色纹路。  
“美狄亚，施展宝具。”  
“吾友……这种程度的伤对于我来说是可以忍受的。请将魔力留在最需要的地方。”  
迦尔纳的目光紧紧锁在英雄王身上，而后者正饶有趣味地打量着对手，一针见血地点破了一个残酷的事实。  
“就算是神话时代诞生的人，但毕竟只是人类的孩子，作为御主也是会有极限的吧？Lancer，虽然你总是一副对所有人都平等对待的样子，但难敌和那个秃子在你眼里果然不是平等的。自从你的御主变成难敌以后，你的战术竟突然变得保守了许多。”  
吉尔伽美什不屑地瞄了贝兹一眼，后者的神情却毫无波动，毕竟，除了Lancer和自己，没人知道“医生”的存在，若不是医生的魔戒，自己也不敢让Lancer使用消耗巨大的战斗方式。迦尔纳更是没有反驳，默默接受了这种指控。  
“宁可忍受这种非人的折磨，也要阻止他继续消耗魔力，这是否意味着……他已经开始消耗自己的生命力？”  
面对英雄王幸灾乐祸的笑意，迦尔纳冷冷地答道：“这不是你需要关心的事。”  
“真是令人感动啊……我很好奇，会是你的挚友眼睁睁地看着你消失，还是你眼睁睁地看着他生命枯竭呢？”  
吉尔伽美什如同朗诵诗歌一般大声描述着，他的神情变得格外愉悦……直到难敌走向前方，握住了迦尔纳手中的阿贾伽瓦。  
“英雄王，你还没见过什么是真正的疯狂吧？”  
当受过湿婆加护的俱卢长子触碰三叉戟那一刻，阿贾伽瓦发出了阵阵清鸣，这曾是甘陀利王后赐予他的最后的护身符。  
太阳之子已经察觉到了，他手中的三叉戟正因源源不断的能量而改变，可是，这能量的来源……却是难敌的生命。  
“吾友！你不能这么做！”  
婆罗多的恶王并没有停止他疯狂的举动，正如生前的他一样，就算是被怖军打碎了双腿，也要在自己只剩最后一口气的时候让般度族付出惨重的代价。就连毗湿奴的化身奎师那也没能阻止他疯狂的行径。  
“罗泰耶……俱卢之野一役，我最大的遗憾不是你的死亡，因为对于刹帝利而言，战死沙场是最为荣耀的结局。”  
附在难敌身上的修罗王的灵基正在慢慢消散，显然……附身在一个将死之人身上并非明智的选择。迦尔纳想要将三叉戟拉开，却被难敌坚定的声音制止了。  
“真正令我遗憾的，是当你面对命运之战时，我居然以一个高高在上的国王的身份在后方理所当然地坐享其成，而不是作为你的挚友，与你并肩战斗。”  
“吾友……为君者必须拥有这样的觉悟。”  
“可我的为君之道和坚战不一样。就算他成为了最后的胜利者，我也不会为我生前的决定感到后悔。因为我生平最值得骄傲的事，就是在象城演武的时候和坚战做了截然不同的选择！”  
面对难敌坦率的话语，太阳之子僵在了原地，难敌用手覆上了迦尔纳的前额，低声说了几句话，紧接着，三昧真火就包围了他的身躯。被火焰吞噬的恶王并没有露出一丝哀怨的神情，正如他在俱卢之战的谢幕一样。  
荒原上，只剩下遍体鳞伤的枪兵，以及那把闪耀的三叉戟。  
“想不到，选择牺牲的人居然是他。真是自私的家伙啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈……明知道活着的那个才更加痛苦。”  
“不会持续太久的。”  
面对英雄王的冷嘲热讽，太阳之子果断拿起了阿贾伽瓦，与此同时，天空中也再度被金色的光圈点亮。没有任何拖延，成千上万把金色神兵从不同的角度封住了Lancer的行动……  
“迦尔纳！！！躲开！！！”  
阿周那已经用千里眼推算了一遍，但英雄王却早已布下了死局，同样的招式，他可不会中第二次。迦尔纳一枪刺向大地，伴随着毁灭的轰鸣，慕尼黑的地貌瞬间被扭曲，广场上突然升起的山丘挡下了所有正面攻击……  
“你以为就这样完了吗！我知道你会出现在哪！”  
英雄王朝着视野中的死角放出了数百把兵器，可这一次，他的预判却失误了……  
迦尔纳根本就没打算用偷袭的方式解决战斗。  
烟云散去，太阳之子出现在了山丘之上，手中的三叉戟也消失不见。英雄王原以为他已经是强弩之末，可是，当狂风吹起迦尔纳额前的银发，吉尔伽美什扭曲的笑意却瞬间凝固。  
他的额前不再是朱红色的提拉克，而是三相神的毁灭之眼。除了毗那卡弓与阿贾伽瓦……毁灭之眼才是湿婆最强大的武器……  
“我说过……这不会持续太久。只是需要一些准备时间而已。”  
随着迦尔纳缓缓闭上双眼，毁灭之眼也渐渐张开……  
“冲突才能进步；毁坏带来养份，惶恐驱逐懈怠；颤栗带来觉知，唾骂压制罪恶；惩罚产生公理，我是破坏之神、死亡之神、肃杀之神……”  
目光所及之处，灰飞烟灭，寸草不生，哪怕是在白壁之城内，御主们依旧能感到，死亡的气息正在逐渐逼近……

“我们来说说王的故事吧。 星之内海，瞭望之台。从乐园的角落告知汝等。汝等的故事充满了祝福。只有无罪之人可以进入——『永世隔绝的理想乡（Garden of Avalon）』！”

看见梅林用结界将所有同伴收入安全的区域，迦尔纳终于放心地闭上了双眼，而毁灭之眼也在同一时间放出了眼棱，死亡的黑光将金闪闪与他的御主一同贯穿……

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
几天后，慕尼黑的火车站，贝兹终于等来了来自巴黎的列车。  
“威尔，巴黎的旅行还不错吧？”  
“是的，玛丽带我去了好多有趣的地方，她还亲自带我转了转凡尔赛宫……”  
“你的父母听说慕尼黑最近发生的一系列事故以后一直很担心你，回去跟他们通个电话吧。不要告诉他们玛丽是谁。”  
就在巴黎到慕尼黑的列车停靠同时，一班飞往伦敦的飞机也从慕尼黑起飞。当晨曦的阳光再度从慕尼黑升起，贝兹遥望着那道曙光，从未感觉这些自己习以为常的东西竟如此宝贵。  
由于魔术协会的介入，这座城市的人并不需要时间来遗忘发生在慕尼黑的灾难，唯有这位孤僻的教授和其他幸存者没有被抹去记忆。克拉丽丝依旧留在她的教堂内，每天为了这个世界更加美好而祈祷，而爱葛莎由于魔术回路非常罕见，埃梅洛伊二世建议她前往时钟塔，学会更好地控制自己的力量。  
贝兹向埃梅洛伊二世承诺自己不会向外伸张任何关于魔术界的事，而埃梅洛伊二世也为了他的生命安全考虑，破天荒地没有向时钟塔汇报圣杯战争幸存者的事情。  
当然，这并非是时钟塔好心，而是因为埃梅洛伊二世收到了一封来自“魔法梅莉”的信件。

“Lancer与英雄王的战斗结束后，慕尼黑依旧在一片混乱之中，有些东西，魔术师可以修复，但也有魔术修复不了的东西……最后，官方以反物质实验失控为由解释了发生在慕尼黑的所有灾难，还顺便做了一大堆反武器反战争的演讲，啧啧……”  
童话世界的白塔内，一位头发如同绵羊毛一般卷曲的大法师正和窗边的老友喋喋不休地讲述着他离开白塔之后的所见所闻。而老友所关心的却是他鼻青脸肿的面孔……  
“比起这些，你的脸又是怎么回事？”  
大法师先是一愣，然后尴尬地笑了起来， “啊？这个嘛……我遇到的那个会中国功夫的英灵，拳脚功夫了得……”  
“嗯？可你刚才不是说亚瑟王和兰斯洛特帮了你一把？”  
“那个……哎嘿嘿，就是他们帮忙的时候已经被打了嘛。”大法师微笑着给老友塞了一杯热茶——他可不想再详细描述变为Alter的阿尔托莉雅看见他以后是什么反应了。  
法师的老友尝了尝清香的花茶以后，缓缓放下了茶杯，绿松石一样的眼睛望向了窗外的花海。  
“比起这些……她怎么样了？”  
“迦勒底的小姑娘啊？不论哪方面都长大了不少……”大法师说着，露出了一丝色眯眯的坏笑，老友则板着脸，严肃地说道：“你知道我问的不是这些。”  
大法师叹了一口气，懒散地趴在了桌子上，“在慕尼黑，她解决的只是蝴蝶效应引起的灾难，可是，造成这场风暴的原因，却不在那里。”  
“你是说……还有特异点没有消除吗？”  
“是的。那个叫微安娜的女人，偷窃了古印度神话中的不死甘露……搅拌乳海的仪式后，如同天众没有得到不死甘露，古印度的神话历史会变成什么样子？”  
法师凝望着停留在法杖上的蝴蝶，意味深长地对老友说道：“迦勒底的御主一定不会坐视这种事情发生的。她知道这件事以后，就带着剩下的几位从者前往下一个特异点了。这一次，她将面对更加可怕的怪物。你真的打算一直这样躲着吗？”  
“一旦我回到她身边，她的处境只会更加凶险。”  
“可是……”  
大法师正要反驳，粗暴的敲门声从楼下传来，当来者发现大法师根本不打算开门后，喝茶的二人听见了泥土板砸门的声音，以及重重的踢门声……紧接着，白塔的大门好像被一堆兵器扎穿了。  
“梅林你个杂修，都到处瞎讲些什么！！！”  
“嘘……你从后门出去吧，不能让太多人知道你的事。”  
梅林说着，塞给老友一枚戒指，“如果担心她的安全，就自己过去。你知道如果把戒指交到居心不良的人手里会有什么后果……”  
“在适当的时候，我会将一切都告诉她。但还不是现在。”  
神秘的老友接过戒指，随后就消失在了白塔里……

特异点：俱卢……  
荒芜的原野上，一位红发的骑士手持长枪，黑色的战马带着地狱的业火掠过战场……挂在他枪尖上的，正是敌方将领的头颅。  
“吾友啊……我将不惜一切代价……为你献上胜利。”


End file.
